The Caress of Water
by Wicked.Intentions
Summary: [Amon/Korra] The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.
1. The Smirking Mask

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

**Author Notes: **My rendition of Korra has been modified a little bit to fit the events of the story. She doesn't fly into things without thinking as much as in the series, and she isn't always prone to anger to solve her conflicts. Nonetheless, she is still stubborn and determined to fill the shoes of her predecessors. I hope these small changes don't deter you from reading further.

Also, my story will loosely follow the events of the first season of the _Legend of Korra_, but the dialogue and events are not at all taken word-for-word, scene-for-scene. The story will branch off and lead to an entirely different ending. Please enjoy.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 27th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter I: The Smirking Mask**

_Korra arranges a meeting with Amon to try to compromise._

* * *

"Amon…" Korra murmured from her place nestled in the grass, staring up at the clouds drifting lazily above Republic City. The last traces of warm weather were being swept away by the oncoming autumn, and she often found herself outside enjoying the warm rays of the sun while they weren't accompanied by a chilly wind. Her voice was calm and quiet, sounding as lazy as she felt while stretched out upon the rolling hills of the city park. She felt like she could fall asleep right there. "He must be pretty charismatic to hide away like he does and still gain followers."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mako responded idly at her side, chewing on a blade of grass. "Even if he's brainwashing a few people into thinking that benders are oppressive filth, he will never pose a threat. If he tries anything, I'll take him down myself."

"You sound pretty confident," Bolin shot at his brother from the other side of the Avatar. His half-lidded eyes regarded the blue-clad young woman between them with outright longing. "If anyone will take him down, it'll be Korra... There's absolutely nothing to worry about with the Avatar finally in Republic City. By the way—did I mention how great it is that you're here?"

"You might have, yeah. A few times." Korra flashed the amorous earthbender a flustered grin, pleased by his compliment. She squeezed a hand into a fist and lightly slammed it into the open palm of her other. "Anyway, he stands no chance against Team Avatar. Right, guys?" It felt so good to say that. _Team Avatar_. So soon after her arrival, she already had made some friends, and she was ecstatic.

"Team Avatar! I love it," the earthbending brother praised without hesitation.

"But in all seriousness, what are we going to do if they become a problem?" Mako dropped the blade of grass and turned his full attention to his companions, a frown tugging at his lips. "I mean, we know that the Equalists are gaining more and more recruits daily. Not to mention Amon is boasting that he has the power to remove a person's bending permanently. I heard that he held an assembly not too long ago and actually took the bending of some Triple Threat Triad guys. _Permanently_."

Korra sat up at that. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "I didn't know that. I'm not allowed to listen to the radio because 'it impedes my airbending training.'" She held up her fingers to show that she was quoting her airbending master, Tenzin. A snort of disbelief accompanied that, but she was quickly brought back to the matter at hand. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern. "I don't believe it. There's _no way_ he could have removed their bending permanently. It's all hearsay. People are getting a little spooked and spreading rumors, that's all."

"Maybe, but we've heard it more than once while in the gym. People passing by chatting about it. I think it could be something to look into, just to find out if it really is a rumor."

"A-and if it's not a rumor?" Bolin inquired with a worried frown. There was a tiny stammer in his words, betraying his fear at the thought of not being able to bend the earth any longer. "Bro, I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose my bending."

"You won't lose your bending because there is no way a nonbender could take people's bending," Korra interjected. She pursed her lips. "But I agree. Amon is terrorizing the city, and this is supposed to be a place of peace between all nations and benders and nonbenders. Sounds like a job for the Avatar._ Finally_ some real work!"

"Do we know where their meetings are held?" Bolin wondered aloud.

"No, but if we disguised ourselves and asked around, I bet we could find the location of the next meeting," Mako suggested. "We sneak in, find Amon, and stop this small uprising."

"How do we stop someone who takes away bending?"

Korra rolled her eyes pointedly and muttered, "_He can't!_"

"We don't let him take away our bending, of course. Someone can provide a distraction and allow the others to subdue Amon."

"And what about the other Equalists? Are we going to assume he'll be alone?"

"Okay, someone provides a distraction, someone takes out the Equalists, and someone subdues Amon. Sounds easy enough."

"Mako, you started out sounding serious, but now I kind of think you're joking. Even if he's not a bender, he could be good at hand-to-hand combat. I guess he would have to be in order to be accepted as their leader. Anyway, I would rather you both didn't get involved and risk something happening, even if it doesn't involve losing your bending... I've decided what I'm going to do, and as your friend, I ask that you allow me to do it alone. I'm the Avatar, and I need to restore balance. I'm sure that whatever Amon has planned can be avoided with a compromise; I just need to figure out what the compromise is."

"Korra, come on... You won't let us help at all? What if we came as backup, only if you really needed us? You're crazy if you think we're going to let you have all the glory."

Bolin gave her a pleading look, which brought a reluctant smile to her lips.

"Somehow, I think that would sour relations considerably with the terms of my plan..." she trailed off, unsure, her smile dropping. "I'm going to try to solve this without violence first, even if he does deserve a punch to the face. _Err_, mask."

"What _exactly_ is this plan?" Mako met her eyes grimly, not enjoying the implications of what she was saying.

She took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "I'm going to ask Amon to meet me somewhere alone to discuss a way to end this peacefully."

The brothers stared at her, horrified. With a glance at each other, they concluded that they had indeed heard that correctly. They shot to their feet and simultaneously protested, "_No way!_"

The Avatar pushed up from the ground, brushing the grass and dirt from her clothing leisurely while she formulated her response. She was completely serious, but her eyes reflected the warmth she held inside at the thought of keeping her new friends out of any possible danger. "Guys, nothing is going to happen, I promise. I need to make the announcement asking Amon to meet me."

Locking both of her friends in a tight, lingering hug for a few moments, she released them and grinned confidently. "I'll be back tonight. Make sure Pema saves me some dinner."

_Aang, I will make you proud of me. Diplomacy was your specialty, and I'm going to show everyone how it's done, Avatar style._

* * *

_"Amon, this is the Avatar speaking, and… well, I really hope you're listening..." _A faint, nervous laugh accompanied the words.

The faint jazz music that had been playing in the background of what was unofficially referred to as the break room was cut off abruptly and replaced with the sound of Korra's voice. Equalists perked up and stopped what they were doing to listen.

The Lieutenant immediately flicked the volume dial on the radio so everyone could hear without straining.

Amon, seated in his usual chair in the far corner next to the radio, turned his masked face to listen intently.

_"I want equality, just the same as you do, so I propose this to you: meet me at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue tonight, and we will discuss a compromise. I will come alone, and I expect you to do the same as a sign of trust. For the sake of all benders, nonbenders, and Republic City, we must reach an agreement. I hope you agree. I'll see you then__—I hope__."_

Equalists regarded their leader with arched brows, unable to read his emotions through the smirking mask. All was silent as the lively music crackled back to life, signaling the end of the abrupt announcement. Nobody returned to their games of cards or pool. They stood at attention, awaiting orders like the well-trained soldiers they were. The Equalists were small, but they were organized and eager to put an end to injustice towards nonbenders.

It was an encouraging sight for the Equalist leader to behold.

"A compromise? It's completely laughable, and her attempts to show her desire to bring balance as a bender are futile. She is also naïve to think you would go alone," Amon's lieutenant muttered distastefully, relaxing in his armchair on the other side of the radio. His words were audible only for Amon's ears. "I doubt she'll be without her friends, after all."

"It would be foolish of me to go alone, would you say?" the masked man inquired curiously. He gestured for his fellow activists to relax and return to what they had been doing, and the tension drained away into nothingness. Snippets of murmured conversation drifted through the dim, comfortable room.

"I have no doubt you could incapacitate them." He chose his words carefully. "However, you must allow me to accompany you, along with some trained Equalists. We can be nearby in the event you need us to deal with minor annoyances."

"Very well. I will deal with the Avatar, and if any of her friends should show up, you can deal with them. All I ask is that you do not reveal yourselves without my signal. I have no intention of entertaining this half-baked Avatar's silly ideas, but I will humor her… and perhaps give her a message to take back to the benders of the city."

"Thank you, sir. I will assemble my team. Excuse me." With a respectful bow, he turned on his heel and weaved his way through the bodies. Along the way, he tapped a few shoulders of people who were to be a part of his team. Wordlessly, they exited together, tugging on their facial wear.

Amon smirked faintly. Perhaps this meeting would prove beneficial in the long run. He would make the Avatar regret calling him out.

* * *

Korra sighed heavily, her bound hair that hung in front of her face fluttering with the motion. She was seated on the rocky edge of the memorial statue, staring through her fingers at the nighttime sky, where millions of stars twinkled merrily down at her. An hour had passed, and she still had not heard from Amon. Her mood soured considerably as time ticked on. Either Amon had not heard the announcement, or he was ignoring her. Considering his proclaimed intense hatred for all benders and the Avatar in particular, she supposed it wasn't unreasonable to assume that she was being ignored.

She jumped to her feet, and they brought her around to the front of the grand statue and into the building to await the Equalist leader there. She struggled to keep her features neutral in case she was being observed. She wasn't afraid of Amon, but it was critical that she remain calm through the entire exchange, if it happened. Her temper had often gotten her in trouble when she was a child, and already this meeting wasn't off to a good start. She growled under her breath, and her stomach rumbled in agreement.

She directed her attention to the architecture, admiring the work while she waited. It was worthy of an Avatar as incredible as Aang. She only hoped that she could live up to his standards and do something memorable for the world in her lifetime. Putting a peaceful end to this nasty conflict would certainly place her on the right path. She had just placed a hand on the pillar she was examining, when she was startled out of her reverie.

"Hello, Avatar. I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence."

The deep baritone echoed all around her suddenly, and she spun around so her eyes could dart around the spacious room in search of the hidden man. She took a few steps to the center, glancing over her shoulder and strengthening her resolve to stand and confront him. Nothing else was spoken for several seconds, so she assumed he was waiting for her response. "Hello, Amon," she called out, her oceanic eyes tracing the shadows created by the pillars. She didn't know where he was hiding, so she remained alert and listened for any sounds that would give away his position. "I've been outside for an hour."

"Already wasting my time, I see. You called me here to discuss a compromise, and I had to wait for you to remember where the negotiations would take place," he mocked, his silky voice causing her to hang on his every word.

He was somewhere to her right, but when she turned that way, taking a few steps in his supposed direction, she faltered. He was no longer there.

His words registered, and her cheeks darkened with anger. She gritted her teeth and swallowed her rather rude retort. "Right… As you know, I don't want this to become a war. I feel like this is a big misunderstanding, and benders and nonbenders should go back to living together peacefully."

"It is just a misunderstanding when a bender takes advantage of someone who is not tainted with the unfair skill? I never saw the peace in that."

She darted to her left, irritation overtaking her features and creeping into her tone. "Not all benders take advantage of nonbenders. It's not a matter of bending, anyway. It's a matter of a person's moral character. Nonbenders have been known to be cruel, just the same." She felt like they were dancing. Based on the direction of his voice, he was always at the edge of her peripheral vision, causing her to twist around to try to follow his movements. He kept to the shadows faithfully.

"Even so, with bending in the mix, this world is lacking equality. The only compromise is to remove it completely."

"No!" she exclaimed, peering around a nearby column in a vain effort to spot the elusive man. "That is not the only compromise, and there is no need to remove it. Bending is a precious gift, and nobody has the right to decide who is allowed to bend and who is not. Not even I can decide that."

"Your predecessor was allowed to take the bending of the Fire Lord away, was he not? He used his so-called _gift_ to stop a corrupt bender—excuse the redundancy."

The Avatar grimaced. "Fire Lord Ozai was an example of someone lacking a moral character, and he indeed used his power to ruin the lives of countless people…" she conceded, trailing off.

"Imagine if he had never possessed the ability to bend fire to ruin those lives."

"Fire Lord Ozai would have destroyed lives even without firebending," Korra continued hatefully. "There are weapons and vehicles nonbenders use to achieve the same effect. Anyway, bending has so many uses, and it still benefits everyone to this day."

"We are slowly replacing bending with modern machinery. We can and will adapt. At a faster rate when you benders stop ruining everything you touch."

"We can create conveniences for nonbenders without having to ruin a bender's entire existence," she growled. "You obviously have no idea what losing bending does to them."

"No, I do not, and the thought of it doesn't concern me in the least. Avatar, it would seem that neither of us will sway," Amon murmured in an almost seductive purr, his breath hot on her ear. For a brief moment, she could feel him brush against her, but he was gone as soon as it registered. From somewhere else behind her, he continued nonchalantly, "Did you invite me here just to argue pointlessly? I am not sure what you plan to do, other than successfully continue to waste my time. Allow me to help you save your breath and just tell you that there is no compromise you could propose that I will agree with."

A spark of inspiration struck her at that moment when she felt that he was preparing to leave. "_Wait!_ W-what if I try to introduce a nonbending party to the city council? It would give your side a chance to be heard in important city matters."

"Evidently you didn't hear what I just said." His voice was icy. "You couldn't accomplish such a thing; the council would never allow it. Even so, there would still be many more benders on the council, and nonbenders would be at a disadvantage. _Councilman Tarrlok_ would make sure of it."

Korra sagged, for she felt more helpless by the moment. There was no speaking to Amon; he seemingly had an answer for everything. Any hope that had blossomed in her chest at bringing balance to the city peacefully withered and died. She closed her mouth with a snap and sighed. "Will you at least show yourself instead of hiding? You are just skulking in the shadows, disregarding or disagreeing with everything I say. I don't feel like we're getting anywhere. Do you _want_ to cause a war?"

There was a tense moment of silence before Amon consented to her request and stepped away from the wall he was leaning against. He took a few steps in Korra's direction, folding his hands behind his back. The mask he wore betrayed no emotion other than its eternally mocking smile.

"Thank you," she breathed, relieved. A pang of uneasiness shot through her when she was faced by the eerie mask for the first time, but she ignored it and pressed on. "Okay, I don't know what you would be willing to agree to. Can you give me any ideas?"

"I will continue my work uninterrupted."

She expected the answer and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She instead shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's not an option. You have no right to remove bending, be it a spirit-given gift or whatever, like I said. If it is favorable for both sides, then I will definitely consider it."

"You make the mistake of thinking I have to compromise. My Equalist army will march on with or without your consent. It won't be long before this city belongs to us, and we can move on to purifying the world."

"Amon, please be reasonable. I'm trying to be patient with you."

The Equalist leader closed the distance between them in four steps and tilted her face upwards with one of his fingers hooked under her chin. There were only inches between them. Finality laced his words. "Reasonable? Very well. I can't promise you the peaceful resolution you are fruitlessly grasping for, but you have my promise that you will be the final push to victory in my Revolution. Do enjoy your bending until then, Avatar."

She trembled unwillingly under his intense gaze, and she didn't relax until he had disappeared into the night. When she was certain he had had enough time to leave the island, she yelled out in frustration before falling to her knees and grabbing handfuls of her own hair.

Later, she would forgo the plate of food she had requested and collapse on her bed within the airbenders' home on Air Temple Island, defeated and drained, while her friends looked on with ill-restrained concern and burning questions. _Amon was right. That_ was_ a complete waste of time. What was I thinking, trying to compromise with someone like him?_


	2. Smoldering Eyes

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 27th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter II: Smoldering Eyes**

_Korra attends an Equalist propaganda rally._

* * *

"I can't believe we let you go alone to confront Amon. What if something had happened? What keeps the Avatar, the very icon of bending, safe from having her bending taken by him? In fact, it just sounds like you should be the priority target!" Bolin ranted, walking a few steps behind his brother and the Avatar. "Korra, please tell us what happened last night. You have barely spoken a word since you got back. Not to mention you skipped dinner _and_ breakfast..."

His voice was low and overflowing with worry and stress, but Korra had no difficulty hearing him. She clasped her hands together in front of her body and frowned, blinking her oceanic eyes through the glare of the afternoon sun. She felt Mako's piercing gaze on the side of her face, silently questioning.

"I'm... fine, guys. _Really_. Nothing happened that you should be too worried about," she finally spoke aloud softly.

They paused to huddle together on a park bench that overlooked Yue Bay. It was a beautiful day, if not a little chilly.

"You haven't acted fine," Mako pointed out, unsatisfied with her answer.

Korra turned her head and watched as an elderly man struggled to make himself comfortable in what appeared to be his home, in a large, spiky bush. She cringed, wondering why anyone in the city would have to go homeless. "Amon... and I spoke for a while. I tried my best to reason with him, but he kept insisting that nonbenders are taken advantage of in Republic City, as well as everywhere else in the world. Do you guys think it's true?"

Bolin followed the Avatar's line of sight and stared, slightly disturbed by the person who was contentedly dozing off as if he were lying in a bed of fluffy clouds, rather than thorny foliage. His eye twitched accordingly.

Mako crossed his arms and leaned back, considering his answer. "Everyone is taken advantage of, no matter whether they have bending skills or not. If you can find it within yourself to press onwards and change that, that is what determines how long you will go hungry. It's true that there are nonbenders who live on the streets—"

"—_Or in bushes_," Bolin interjected in an incredulous whisper.

"—But there are also benders who lose everything and end up struggling for food on the streets, too weak to use their bending to survive."

"You sound as if you know what it feels like," Korra murmured, placing a comforting hand on the firebender's shoulder.

He said nothing for a few moments, his intense golden eyes following the gentle waves upon the shore. Then he raised his eyes to meet Korra's, nodding once and clutching the crimson scarf wrapped loosely around his collar. "Bolin and I were forced to live on the streets when our parents were killed. But we're still alive, we have a home, and we can afford to eat everyday."

"I'm so sorry." She threw an arm around each of the brothers and pulled them close.

"It was a firebender who killed our parents, but I wouldn't hunt all firebenders down to take revenge. I wouldn't even hunt nonbenders if one had committed the murder. Revenge requires clinging too tightly to the past, and I wouldn't have been able to keep us alive if I had chosen that path. I would have focused too much on ruining the lives of other people to realize that my own life, as well as Bolin's, was ruining further in the process."

Her blue eyes shimmered with pain. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt."

Mako, uncomfortable with the depth of her emotion, shook his head to dismiss it. "Don't worry about it. It's done. We need to focus on what's happening now. Why did you bring up the subject, anyway?"

"I guess Amon's words got to me more than I thought," she admitted. She stroked her index finger over Pabu's shiny fur when the fire ferret pressed his nose against her cheek. She blushed slightly in embarrassment when she added, "I meant what I said about him being charismatic. He is a natural born speaker."

"It's all rehearsed propaganda. He recites the Equalist Oath daily in front of his mirror before he leaves his bedroom." Bolin held one hand up and declared in all seriousness, "'As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks; I walk ten miles out of my way if it means avoiding crossing paths with a bender; I have an attitude foul enough to rot the most resilient of flowers, but I blame it entirely upon the Avatar's inability to bring peace to my poor digestive system. Blessed be the great spirits, and may they curse our enemies with a thousand years of inescapable body odor.'"

Korra burst out in hysterical laughter once he had finished, startling the ferret from her shoulders. Mako smirked, and he held a hand to his mouth to contain his amusement.

Bolin lifted an arm and sniffed delicately at himself. Horrified at his discovery, he cried, "_Oh, no_, the curse has begun!"

Tears streamed from the Avatar's eyes, and she gasped for breath. "If only... Amon could have... heard that!" she choked out between giggles.

"See, isn't that better?" Bolin smiled, squeezing Korra into a one-armed hug. "You guys are lucky you have me around to lighten the mood. Maybe instead of making threats and skulking around in the dark to gather intel, we should be sabotaging their power of fear."

"You mean passing out invitations to _Amon's Mask Modeling Show_ and stuff like that?"

The earthbender laughed at the mental image. He shook his head. "Well, I was kind of joking. We should probably team up with the police to track them down to get Amon arrested."

Her laughter subsided. "I have already been visited by Councilman Tarrlok, and he asked me to join a special task force. I haven't given my official answer yet, but I was thinking about joining it. But Tenzin suggested that I stay out of it and focus on the entire reason I came to Republic City: to master airbending with him."

"When do you actually listen to him, though? You joined our pro-bending team against his wishes," she was swiftly reminded.

"I know. I want to stop Amon as soon as possible, but we don't know where to start on this problem other than making threats and skulking around in the night, like you said. Even if we did manage to arrest Amon, we can't possibly believe that the Equalist movement will crumble and resolve itself. They still have demands, and they still expect things to change—not to mention they would want to avenge their leader." A heavy sigh escaped her. "...I'm really disappointed that my compromise meeting failed."

"Did you offer them a seat on the council?" Mako inquired.

"I told Amon that I would try my best, but he assured me that I couldn't accomplish that, and even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference."

Bolin shook his head in exasperation. "If you let him talk down to you like that, then you're letting him win. He doesn't know how a nonbender on the council would turn out, any more than you do. It could backfire, yes, but it could also change things for the better. We need to figure out what exactly is causing these people to revolt so violently. Benders have existed longer than any of them have been alive, and that's not going to change. It's like seeking revenge against the hot summer sun when you sweat and consequently smell bad for your date. Perhaps you should have just dressed more appropriately for the weather instead of trying to destroy the sun completely."

Korra smiled at the earthbender, amused. "We just need to make the Equalists feel better about what is bothering them so much. I am going to try to find one of those rallies they hold and actually listen to what they're saying. The first time I overheard an Equalist protesting, I was too offended at the idea of wanting benders gone to really listen to their problems."

"Good idea. Do you want me to come with you?" Bolin grinned at her, leaning into her personal space suggestively.

She laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I think I'll attract less attention if I go alone. I hope."

"What about you?" he shot at his quiet brother, swallowing his disappointment at the Avatar's rejection.

"Me?" Mako blinked. He turned his head and coughed awkwardly into his fist. "I, uh… have a date tonight."

Korra's mouth dropped open, shocked. "With _who?_"

"Someone I met a few days ago." He was reluctant to say more than that, as evidenced by his flushed disposition. "How does it matter?"

Ignoring the painful clench within her, Korra plastered a false smile to her face. Her tone, while more monotone than usual, reflected nothing of her inner turmoil. "That's... great, Mako. I hope you have a good time with her."

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise, Mako. I hope you'll introduce us one of these days."

"...Sure. We'll see."

* * *

A short time later, Korra had bid her two friends farewell and went back to the air temple to have a quick meal, change into a few new articles of clothing she had bartered for in exchange for her completing a few chores, and feed Naga. The polar bear dog leaped upon her, nearly smothering her with love. She had to cut the reunion short, though, due to her plan for the rest of the day. Giving a weak excuse to Tenzin as to why she had to once again leave Air Temple Island for an indefinite period of time, Korra barely managed to evade his interrogation. She escaped through an open window and rushed to the rocky edge overlooking the bay. She flung herself into the water, accepting its embrace and propelling herself hastily to the shores of Republic City.

She bent the water from her new clothing with ease and adjusted her hat. She had found an olive green coat, and she lifted a boot-clad leg to admire her black, leather footwear for a moment. It shone brightly, freshly polished. The hat was tugged lower over her face, and she leisurely made her way across the grass to the street in an unhurried pace.

She walked beneath the awnings of the numerous stores lining the streets, peering curiously in search of anyone who resembled an Equalist protester. There were so many people pushing past her and each other, that the task proved to be difficult and eventually fruitless. She was thoroughly lost and frustrated after half an hour had passed.

"One does not find what she is looking for by searching," she muttered to herself. "She must stumble upon it unexpectedly." Lowering her eyes to her feet, she let them carry her without mentally scouring her tentative map of the city. Her ears perked and caught pieces of conversation, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary yet.

Her instincts told her to stop at a vendor selling some particularly delicious-smelling smoked meats. She lifted her chin to browse the selection. A couple stood a few feet to her right, also browsing, and their softly spoken words drifted her way.

"...You know I don't want him listening to that."

"Lihua, I can't deny that I'm interested in what they have to say. We are barely getting by as it is. I've heard they take people in and provide them with the necessities."

"While preaching about how the natural order of the world is unequal and needs to be changed. It makes me sick."

"I know it does, and I know you won't allow Ying to listen. Our family has never had problems with benders, but I have a few friends who have lost their homes to the gangs."

Korra glanced to her right through her peripheral vision, continuing to eavesdrop, and she noticed a few men across the street darting into an alleyway. A child of about ten years tugged on her coat, mistaking her for his mother briefly. The boy darted away before she could react, and the men were gone when she turned her attention back to where she had seen them.

"Ying, there you are. You must be hungry. I have something for you to eat here. Please try not to drop it on the ground."

"Yes, Mommy."

The boy walked away, food in hand, to poke and prod at some toys on display while his parents continued speaking to each other about something that didn't interest him.

"They're meeting up now. I can't leave you alone while I go to the rally, so I guess we can't go. I'll ask around for more work tomorrow."

"Thank you, Qiang. We'll get by somehow."

The couple departed the stall with their purchases and child, and Korra frowned deeply. She crossed the street without buying anything, ignoring the vendor's voiced frustration at her retreating back. Pausing in front of the alleyway, she glanced over her shoulder and, seeing nobody observing her more than with a passing second, allowed the shade to swallow her.

Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness. It was a dirty, dismal alleyway. The doors leading to the buildings on either side were boarded up, and the windows were busted with spiky fragments of glass dissuading anyone from attempting to enter them. The ground was old, cracked stone with weeds slithering upwards as if grabbing for anyone who stepped near them. All in all, it was unremarkable and somewhat foreboding, but the closer she came to the other end of it, she more she realized that she had stumbled upon what she had been searching for.

The alleyway opened up to a small rectangular courtyard that was encompassed by gray, outdated and abandoned buildings. A stage lined the far wall, surrounded by posters of the masked revolutionary leader, and people crowded around it. The clamor of many excited attendees attempting to speak over each other reached Korra's ears the moment she stepped back out into the light, and she cupped her hand over her eyes to block the sun that was slowly setting.

The crowd had its back to the disguised Avatar for the most part, but a few people raised their hands in greeting to her. She smiled nervously and returned the gesture, finding a spot quietly within the ranks.

"When do you think they will start? I'm eager to join up. My brother joined last week, and he said it's incredible what they're trying to accomplish for nonbenders."

"Shouldn't be too long now. I saw Ghazan Terbish handing out pamphlets."

"The Director of Recruitment? Great. I didn't get a pamphlet yet, though."

"They're probably still being passed around, which is why it's taking so long."

A stack of papers was shoved into Korra's hands suddenly, and she took one for herself before passing the rest to the man next to her. She didn't register what was on the paper right away, but when she did, she couldn't suppress an amused smirk. It outlined the details of the day's rally, as well as listed the goals of the Equalist movement, which reminded her too much of Bolin's mockery of their oath earlier.

Laughing at them wouldn't do her any good, so she forced her humor aside when a few Equalists took the stage, having stepped out of one of the buildings into the courtyard, calling for the murmur of the crowd to die into respectful silence.

"Greetings, brothers and sisters," a mustached man in what appeared to be Equalist attire and facial wear called out, swiftly bringing all attention to him. Two guards stood militaristic behind him, spines ramrod straight and hands folded behind their backs. "We're pleased to see so many of you at this rally. Before we get started, I just want to go over a few things with you. First of all, this meeting spot is to remain on a need-to-know basis. We hold our recruitment rallies here almost every week, and we would rather it be a safe place for us to meet up with future recruits.

"Secondly, I ask that you hold all questions or comments for the end of the presentation. We will answer any that you may have, you can be assured of that. This rally is for you, after all. Finally, he doesn't normally attend recruitment rallies, but our leader has decided to lead the presentation today."

The people whispered among themselves in excitement, marveling at their good fortune. Korra bit her lip in dread. She hadn't counted on encountering Amon himself here. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't recognize her. She made herself as small as she could while still being able to see the proceedings over people's shoulders. Her heart began to pound anxiously, and she wasn't sure why.

"With that being said, please give him your utmost attention and respect." The man swept his hand in the direction of the doorway that Equalists continued to spill out of, and Amon and a troop of his best trained men appeared to the sound of clapping and cheers. Guards posted themselves strategically around the courtyard and observed everyone for any ill intentions.

The white mask leered at the crowd of potential recruits, and Amon immediately made his way to the stage. When he stopped atop the platform, his stance was wide and solid as always, with his hands folded behind his back. The faces in the crowd peered up at him with a mixture of fear, respect, and curiosity.

"Welcome to our recruitment rally, my fellow activists," he began, his voice carrying easily on the breeze; it was loud, clear, and commanding. "I hope all of you have received a pamphlet while we were preparing. As it says, our long term mission is to ensure equality for everyone. For those of you who have come to me, lives torn apart by the oppression of benders, I promise to you that it will not remain a reality for much longer. Our organization seeks to provide shelter and necessities to you and any of your family members in exchange for your loyalty to the message we will spread.

"The Equalists grow stronger by the day, and we have shown the city that we do not fear benders. If you would like a demonstration of our ultimate weapon, I am holding another assembly in two days' time. Simply ask me for the location after the presentation, and I will grant it to you." His icy gaze swept the crowd. "I will personally shake the hands of all my new activists, for without you, all of this would not be possible. It is unfortunate that there are so many of you who understand the pain of being tormented by those who flaunt their so-called gifts, as I had experienced long ago when a ruthless monster of a firebender took both my family and my face from me."

Korra cringed when someone accidentally elbowed her in the ribs in his excitement, and she rubbed the spot, backing away from the anxious group somewhat.

"The Avatar believes she can restore the balance between benders and nonbenders, but has there ever been balance to this divided world? Kingdoms and nations decimated by bitter years of war, countless innocents slain in the name of the conquering will of bending. It will always be an eternal power struggle, each element wanting dominance over the others, at no matter what the cost. I come to you with this proposition: assist me in transforming this dying world into a better place for everyone by evening the scales. I wish not for us to take power, but rather, I wish for no one to feel hopelessly unmatched in the face of his foe.

"I have been challenged by the Avatar, and she intends to try to stop us from progressing." He paused in his speech, allowing the angry hisses of the recruits to quiet. "As decreed by the spirits as I lay broken in my childhood home, surrounded by the bodies of my loved ones as they took their final quivering breaths, the Avatar has no worth in our world."

Korra froze, strangely terrified, when Amon's eyes swept across the crowd and stopped, locking with her own. Her breath came out in small gasps, and she couldn't look away from his intense gaze.

"She does not stand a chance against me. Challenge me, she may, and I accept with the knowledge that it is my destiny to be victorious. _I will destroy her_."

The Avatar faltered, her knees shaking, when Amon broke their connected stare and bowed with his final statement, "Join the Revolution, and help us make our dreams a reality."

The explosion of noise overcame Korra's own terrified pants, and she struggled to remain planted on her feet. Her wide eyes darted, unseeing, along the ground beneath her feet, and her hands were squeezed into tense fists.

The men and women around her clapped enthusiastically, and it was obvious that they were deeply moved by Amon's speech. His words touched something within all of them, be it their stresses of everyday life, tortures of the past, or hopes for the future.

Korra acknowledged the small thought in the back of her mind that it was going to be extremely difficult to end this with any degree of peace. She was broken from her terror when the people parted to allow Amon to hop off the platform and stand directly in the center of the group.

He faced the Avatar the entirety of his presence there, but he spoke to everyone, "I promised that I would shake the hands of everyone here, and if requested, I would give you the location of our next assembly. Please be patient while I make my way around."

Multiple people lined up in front of the intimidating leader, their faces shining with new found hope.

Korra watched the activist leader greet his recruits for several moments while she regained her equilibrium, then she prepared to leave, believing that it was unlikely she was going to receive the location of the assembly from Amon himself without giving herself away. Taking a few steps backwards, she refused to let him out of her sight while she made her hopefully calm getaway.

"You, there." Amon extended his arm and pointed directly at Korra, stopping her directly in her tracks. His face was turned to her. "I don't believe I've had a chance to speak to you. Please come here."

The amount of people surrounding him had lessened considerably at this point, and Equalists had taken over answering the questions of lingering nonbenders.

She hesitated, but her feet carried her closer to her enemy. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the remainder of her fear, she stood in front of him, tilting her face upwards.

Amon's hand grasped hers, and the fingers clamped down with a deadly tight grip that told her she would only be able to leave once he allowed it. His mask smirked back at her, and the icy blue eyes glittered with amusement. The words were quiet, for her ears only. "You are wanting to join my Equalist army, or... perhaps you just wanted to see me again?"

She flushed angrily at his insinuation. "Neither. You stubbornly refused to tell me how to fix this little conflict, instead preaching that the spirits told you I'm worthless. So here I am, listening intently. I am determined to settle whatever this is between us, preferably peacefully until I lose my patience with you."

He was silent.

"You have a way with words, I must admit," she continued when he offered no response. "You have every person in here eating lies out of the palm of your cruel hand."

"You, as well, Avatar?"

She glared. "Never. You will _never_ sway me. I know my purpose, and it is not to allow you to continue to fool the nonbenders."

He let out a slow breath and shook his head lightly. "I assume you are planning to try to infiltrate my assembly. To save you the trouble of trying to wrench the information from one of my subordinates, I will simply tell you where it will be held. After all, it is such an _honor_ that the mighty Avatar herself wishes to give me her complete and utter attention." His tone was mocking, baiting.

She tensed; she was snagged in his trap. She wanted that information.

Amon leaned forward into her comfort zone, releasing her hand at last. "If you wish to be informed, meet me tomorrow at this location. Midday, _alone._"

She refused to back down and leaned closer to him. Her voice was a mere whisper, challenging. "I'll be here." With that, she spun on her heel and departed from the rally, but not before throwing one last withering glare over her shoulder at Amon, who had not moved an inch. She allowed a shudder of weakness to wrack her body when the masked man could no longer see her.


	3. The Power of Hope

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 27th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter III: The Power of Hope**

_Korra befriends peaceful Equalists._

* * *

Sleep did not come to the weary Avatar as easily as usual that night after the propaganda rally. It seemed that every meeting with Amon haunted her in a new way. She couldn't understand him or his goals, as she was not a person driven by revenge, but listening to the mesmerizing sound of his voice caused her to want to hear more. She disagreed with his plan and found it repulsive to the highest degree, but she continued finding reasons to seek him out. He was slowly eating away at her within, leaving his marks.

Spending half the night stressing over Amon and cursing herself the entire time, she finally fell into a restless sleep. Morning was a rude awakening and rather evil, as she tended to say. She dragged herself out of her room for some much needed nourishment with heavy reluctance.

"You're awake," Tenzin observed, his hand stroking the impressive beard jutting from his chin. "I was beginning to think you had meditated yourself into the Spirit World and couldn't find your way out."

"That's a joke because you can't even get to the Spirit World in the first place!" Ikki interjected cheerfully. She was fixing one of her hair buns while eyeing Korra across the table.

Pema was placing various dishes upon the table for lunchtime, calling for her other children to join them. She smiled in greeting at the sleepy Avatar.

"Gee, thanks," Korra muttered, crossing her arms and laying her head down on top of them. Her eyes were drooping, and she was feeling fatigued. She ignored Tenzin's critical gaze.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really. I probably have too much to think about every night before bed," the Avatar dismissed with a sheepish shrug. "Don't worry about me."

The airbending master, while concerned, allowed the matter to slide for now. He turned his attention to his wife's cooking, blowing lightly on his soup once the other children had taken their seats at the table. "So when did you want to continue your airbending training? It seems you just run off at all hours of the day now, and I don't see you but for a brief moment at meals."

"Well... I had plans today," Korra admitted meekly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"What kind of plans?" He sighed. "Let me guess… Pro-bending?"

"No, not today. The championship is coming up, but we don't even have the ante for the pot. Being able to enter it seems hopeless at this point." She brushed her hair from her face and picked at her rice half-heartedly. "I was actually going to... meet with the council to discuss the Equalists."

"Korra, I'm on the council. I have heard nothing of this meeting."

_Right_. Her mind was still waking up. "_Err_... What I mean is that I need to schedule that meeting, but I was going somewhere with Mako and Bolin today."

"Where are you three going?"

"We were going to..." Her eyes darted everywhere but Tenzin's stern face, fighting for something reasonable to say. "...We were going to meet Mako's new girlfriend."

Meelo made a disgusted face at that before burying his face in his noodles. Ikki and Jinora shot her identical looks of pity. It was common knowledge between the young airbender girls that Korra harbored feelings for her firebending teammate.

"...I see." It was unspoken that Tenzin strongly wished for her to remain on Air Temple Island to work on her lack of airbending skills, but nonetheless, the disapproval hung heavily in the air. The family ate in tense silence, while Korra nearly inhaled her own food so she could leave the stressful atmosphere behind.

Before she could leave, the elder man scolded, "You won't get away from me tomorrow, I promise you. You will meet me outside, bright and early tomorrow morning for more training. We will work on your meditation so you can actually get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she groaned. She cleared her dishes from the table and bid the family farewell. Escaping to her room briefly to grab her blue parka, she hopped out her window and whistled for Naga. The polar bear dog appeared promptly and faithfully, and she leaped on top of her and scratched behind Naga's ear. "Let's go to the city, girl. _Yah!_"

With her cry, the duo darted into the Yue Bay, with Korra using her waterbending skills to keep her familiar easily afloat. They reached Republic City's outskirts in less than two minutes.

Her heart pounded in her chest, a feeling of anxiousness blossoming in her chest. They bounded off through the streets, dodging oncoming traffic and causing more than one person to scream after her for her recklessness. She was well aware of how reckless she was acting. Meeting in a secluded location with the very person who promised to bring her to her end was more than enough evidence of that. The thought only made her urge Naga into a faster run.

* * *

Finding the location of the rally a second time was just as difficult as the first, but Korra pushed on, whipping her head side to side to try to distinguish one blur from another. Naga panted below her, her lolling tongue hanging from her mouth as she flew down the streets of Republic City and scaled the edge of the industrial sector.

"I think I remember this place!" she exclaimed, pointing down the street at the food stall she had stood at while listening to a suffering family discuss the Equalists. "Yeah, that's it! Right there, Naga!"

Naga was more than happy to stop at the stall of savory aroma, but Korra slid down her back and gestured for the polar bear dog to follow her into the dim alleyway. The animal whined unhappily, but she followed the Avatar obediently.

Korra lingered in the alleyway for more time than was appropriate, but she was trying to calm her racing heart before facing Amon. The man was unpredictable, dangerous, and an enigma that she was determined to figure out.

Unsure of how Amon would react to her bringing Naga with her, she decided to order the familiar to remain in the alleyway for now. Truly alone, she continued into the courtyard. The stage was no longer there, but there was still an excess of posters of Amon all over the walls. The eyes watched her every move, unnerving her.

"Amon, I'm here," she called, shifting her weight to her other leg and placing one hand on her hip. She swiveled her neck, peering in every direction with a furrow to her brow. The tiniest of sounds, of cloth brushing against withered grass, alerted her to someone's presence. She whipped around to see Amon straighten up from the crouch he had dropped into. The tails of his charcoal coat dragged against the dry stone with his movements.

"Good afternoon, Avatar," Amon greeted politely. His stance was rigid, but his tone reflected his unfailing patience and the beginnings of curiosity.

She had instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, but when Amon did nothing but stare her down silently, she slowly relaxed and took a few steps back to maintain an appropriate distance between them. She swept a hand through her chestnut locks distractedly when a breeze tangled through them. "Good afternoon, Amon."

"I must admit I'm pleasantly surprised you decided to show up. You are a little late, but still, you _are_ here. I suppose I should come to expect this from you."

"I told you I would be here, didn't I? I meant it." She frowned sourly. "I'm still learning the city…"

"Indeed you did. What I cannot figure out is why you did. Your actions are beginning to puzzle me, Avatar."

She held her head high and defiant. "I need to find out where your assembly is going to be held. You told me you were going to give me the location, or was that another one of your lies? Don't worry, I have other ways of getting what I need."

"I don't lie," he retorted coolly. "I intend to give you that location, but first I want to know what you're going to do with the information. Should I expect Chief Beifong to interrupt the events with her barbaric team of metalbenders? Councilman Tarrlok's special task force with its unfounded wisdom? Or will you wait for me in the shadows so you can confront me for more verbal sparring? I am honestly unsure, though I suppose waiting to see what awaits me will be part of the amusement."

"What I do with the information will be to solve this crisis, which is my top priority. You refuse to take me seriously when I tell you that I will do everything I can to make things better for the nonbenders," she answered truthfully and with an offended glare.

"So joining the very force that is assembled to coerce the unwilling nonbenders into submission will be your first move. I am quite disturbed by your sudden growth of backbone," he declared mockingly.

"The task force? Well, I haven't given my official answer yet..."

"Really, now? I'm afraid Councilman Tarrlok does not see it that way. Just yesterday he boasted to the press that the Avatar is rallied behind his team completely. Mm... about right after you were attempting to join the Equalists, in fact. Since your _top priority_ in Republic City is actually to learn and then master airbending, you were unable to appear for comment, but undoubtedly in your free time you are scouring every inch of this city for the blackened heart of the Equalists' ruthless operations. Namely, me. I suppose you haven't failed in that." He turned away and tilted his face to the sky. "You are the Avatar, correct?"

"Err..." She was taken aback. "Yes, Amon. I am well-versed in the arts of bending."

"Then according to him, you have secured your place."

"He has been persistent in trying to gain my loyalty to his cause since I first arrived. His extravagant gifts he showered me with in the past has told me that much." She sighed, shaking her head. "However, the price of these things does not change the fact that when he speaks of Equalists, I can hear just how much he hates them… _you_. If he decides that violence is the best course of action, I will not agree. I refuse to terrorize anyone with my bending and further reinforce your ideas."

"How very _noble_ of you. Whatever you decide—to join him or not—matters little to me. What Councilman Tarrlok does not realize is that what he seeks, the key aspect of our inner workings, is right beneath his beclouded eyes. We march along undisturbed and, if I may say, contentedly reaping the benefits of his carelessness." He flicked his eyes to the baffled Avatar. "The sparkle of his bank account is dishearteningly bright. Perhaps he should focus less on where his next donations for the asinine schemes he conjures up to ensure his position on the council are coming from and more on crawling in the dirt in his expensive robes. Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little _pale _these days."

Korra's lips twisted into a grimace, and her cheeks colored. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"I tell you these things because I know you are much too deaf to listen to them. Like I've said before, this world no longer has use for you. Balance and harmony are illusions preached by the old and foolhardy, and pardon me if you take offense to the truth, you are unable to shoulder the responsibilities of the entire world."

She glared fiercely at him. "You can't say anything to make me give up on these people."

"That is acceptable. After I have taken your bending from you, you may join the Equalists and show them that you are actually willing to cooperate."

Stumbling back a few steps in alarm, she tensed, holding up her hands defensively. "I didn't come here to fight, Amon, and I have participated in your conversation. I just want to know where to go."

Amon turned to her fully and abruptly began advancing towards her. His long strides easily overtook her awkward backwards shuffling. He was once again in close proximity and began to circle her. He lifted his fingers and trailed them over her parka-covered shoulder with the idleness of a man with all the time in the world. He stopped directly behind her and clamped both hands down on her frame. He ripped her backwards against his chest and lowered his mouth to her ear, calling her attention to his every word. He could feel the woman trembling through the thick material of her clothing.

"There are only a few places large enough to entertain such a collection of enthusiastic activists, and I don't believe we are yet permitted to use the city hall. If you are still confused, I prefer to operate discreetly during the night, but I am always sure to light the path for my fellow Equalists. Hear what I am saying to you, and listen intently. I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow night as my special guest. Don't disappoint me. Happy hunting, Avatar." There was a crinkle of paper, and something was slipped into Korra's loose grip.

She was suddenly unaccompanied, as if Amon had never shown up, with more questions than answers. She shoved the piece of paper into her pocket mechanically, retrieved Naga, and rushed back into the bustle of the city.

* * *

It wasn't in Korra's plan to stop at the Republic City Park that day, but in the few moments that she was lost in her whirlwind of thoughts, Naga had taken the lead and pushed through the cars in the street to get there. It was a favorite location for citizens with free time, and much to the Avatar's appall, the vast number of poverty-stricken ones were included. She observed as crudely made fishing poles were cast into the streams that crisscrossed in between the trees.

She slid down Naga's side to land on the ground, and shaking her head in exasperation, she was not surprised when park officials screamed in outrage at those who were fishing. The impoverished and very hungry men and women fled the scene without a single meal for their troubles. Reacting without much thought but keeping a wary eye on the officials, Korra snatched three fish from the steam in a solid waterbending gesture with ease and hurried in the direction she had seen the citizens retreat to with the slippery creatures wriggling against her chest. Naga bounded away in pursuit of a butterfly dragon.

Quite a distance away and among a circle of thick foliage, they were huddled together around a meager fire that was barely kept alight by a few branches that had fallen from the trees in the park. Their clothing was torn and dirty, and their faces were twisted into identical suffering expressions of hunger.

Cautiously, Korra stepped into their shady home and greeted, "Hello there."

Everyone in the group reacted by gasping and jumping to their feet, believing that the park officials had followed them to their home. The women, who were clutching small children to their chests, cowered in the back. They stared in unrestrained terror at the blue-clad Avatar.

"No, please don't be afraid," she pleaded, keeping her voice quiet and lighthearted. She presented the three fish she had caught wordlessly. When the hungry people did not move an inch to take the fish, she urged, "Here, I just caught these for you. You must be hungry."

An older man finally worked up the courage to step forward and raise his hands to accept the fish. He looked down at them in disbelief before meeting Korra's warm gaze. "You're giving these to us? Without charge?"

"Why would I charge you when they are rightfully yours? I saw how close you were to catching them earlier."

"I... well..." The man threw a surprised look over his shoulder at the equally baffled group of people. Quickly, he bowed to the Avatar. "Thank you for your generosity. I will start cleaning these right away."

Korra joined the man when he knelt in front of the small fire with a small knife. With a steady inhale and a casual wave of her hand, she poured some of her energy into the dwindling fire to encourage it to grow. Cries of fear accompanied her action, and she realized her mistake, holding up her hands in surrender.

The homeless people had fallen over themselves in their efforts to put distance between them and what they recognized now as a firebender.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I just thought this fire was close to dying, and you can't cook the fish with it very well," she explained sheepishly.

The man who was cleaning the fish studied her intently for a few moments. "You look like you're from the Water Tribe."

"I am from the Southern Water Tribe."

"And you're a firebender?"

"I am. I'm also an earthbender and waterbender. Still working on air, though." She laughed nervously, her smile pleasant and infectious. Her oceanic blue eyes held no ill intent towards the scared group, and they slowly began to join her around the fire.

"You're the Avatar!" a child exclaimed, pointing a bony finger at her.

Korra nodded eagerly. "I am!"

"The Avatar takes time out of her busy schedule to help pathetic nonbenders?" another man spoke up suspiciously. He had not joined the few others who had knelt at the fire to warm themselves. "I don't believe it."

"I help anyone who needs me without question," she responded patiently. "Even though I am a bender, I care about everyone. I saw that you looked hungry, so I used my waterbending to retrieve these fish for you."

There were murmurs of gratitude, and most of the group was now seated around the generous fire, their tension drained away as quickly as it came. Korra grabbed a few sticks from the ground and fashioned a spit for the fish to cook on. She speared them after they were descaled, and she secured them to hover above the flames.

With much hesitation and disgruntlement, the man who had spoken out against Korra finally seated himself gingerly across from her on the opposite side of the fire. He watched the fish cook with longing and avoided looking at the female bender.

"Please excuse us for being so rude," a woman with a familiar voice pleaded apologetically. "We are homeless because of the bending gangs in the city. Our homes were destroyed, and some of our family was killed. The sight of someone firebending brought back rather… well, painful memories."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Korra assured her. While slowly rotating the fish, her eyes roamed over the woman's features with a frown. "Hey... I know you, kind of."

"You do?"

"Yes, I saw you yesterday when I was exploring the city. You stopped at a stall near the industrial sector to buy some food with your husband and son. Lihua, right?" At the woman's wide-eyed nod, Korra explained with a blush, "Sorry… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"My husband had found work that day, and it paid him just enough so that we were able to buy some food. He went looking for work again today, but he didn't come back before I left our temporary home for an afternoon stroll. Hopefully that means he found something... My son and I were at a loss of what to do with our time, so we visited the park and found these lovely people."

"Does he normally stay busy up to this hour when he finds work?"

"It depends on the job he can find. Unloading boxes for a shop takes a shorter amount of time as compared to descaling the fish at the docks." Her arms looped loosely around her squirming son, and she tucked him underneath her chin. "I just hope he can find a permanent position so things can get back to the way they were. We lost everything when the Agni Kai Triad set fire to our home while we were away, but it's a blessing that none of us were inside when it happened."

Korra's eyes shimmered with sympathy and watched as the fish were removed from the spit and divided equally among the hungry people. The tender bites were devoured within seconds, and the people sighed with contented pleasure.

She shook her head wildly when a piece of fish was offered to her, utterly appalled. She held up her hands defensively. "Oh, no. No, I couldn't possibly take food from you. I'm not nearly as hungry."

"If you hadn't caught these for us, we wouldn't be enjoying this meal right now. Please eat with us as a sign that the Avatar is a friend."

With a heavy heart crumbling in her chest, Korra accepted the fish and nibbled at it delicately. She wasn't particularly hungry because she had eaten just a few hours ago, but she didn't want to be rude. "You are the first nonbenders to willingly allow me to bend for your benefit. It's encouraging after all the damage that has been inflicted in this city."

"There are many people out there who would be eternally grateful to you if you could provide warmth on cold nights. We are beyond words from your generosity in using your waterbending to catch food for us."

"I don't think the fish population could remain stable if I started catching them all to feed the hungry citizens, but it sure is tempting." She laughed lightheartedly. "I could definitely provide warmth with my firebending. There are a lot of things I could do with my bending, but I just don't know where to start."

"Most of the nonbenders take refuge in the industrial sector. There are quite a few abandoned buildings that provide shelter from the rain, and the police activity is low. However..." the older man frowned, as if unwilling to comment further, but he continued reluctantly, "...that is where Equalists tend to dwell."

Korra chewed on her last bite of fish with an arch of her eyebrows. "Oh? I take it from your hesitation that you are an Equalist supporter?" Her tone was not one of judgment but rather of honest curiosity.

"We are all Equalist supporters, even if we don't enjoy admitting it. In this situation, we have no choice. They are the saviors of the nonbenders, and they understand our plight."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I hear that the Equalists take in nonbenders who have lost their homes and give them food and shelter?"

"That is the case, yes, if you are willing to fight. We are not soldiers, so we aren't allowed to know more than where to direct recruits to the rallies. I have heard rumors about them trying to expand so they can also take in us, too. It's with that hope that we remain faithful."

"You shouldn't have to live only on hope. If Amon cares about you as much as he says he does, he should show evidence that the rumors are true."

"And if they're just rumors?"

"Well..." Korra scrunched up her face in thought, "I'm going to take care of you if he won't. I spent a lot of time brainstorming, and I have the beginnings of ideas for this entire poverty problem. I'm getting in touch with members of the council soon, and I would appreciate any support I can get from nonbenders. My main idea is to have a nonbending representative on the council, someone that you don't have to be afraid to speak to if you have suggestions for appeasing the Equalists in a way that doesn't involve oppressing anyone else."

"There should be just as many nonbenders on the council as benders," the overly suspicious man huffed. "One nonbender can be outvoted _easily_."

"It's an idea in progress," the Avatar muttered defensively. "I'll need to work out the finer details in time, but for now, I know that it's a concern that the council is made up of a bending representative of every nation."

"Councilman Tarrlok is firmly against Equalists, and he is unwilling to listen to any of our issues. It seems he has a habit of persuading the others to agree with his plans," a woman interjected with a bite of irritation.

"But Councilman Tenzin doesn't make a habit of agreeing with him, and he is a supporter of peace between both people. I have heard that he is frequently outvoted."

"That is true. If the council had a few more like him, perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess. Though, there are still the bending gangs to worry about."

Suddenly, with food in their bellies, the homeless nonbenders began to speak loudly to be heard over each other. They crowded enthusiastically around the Avatar.

"What about the food shortage?"

"The lack of housing?"

"Few jobs for the nonbenders?"

"Avatar, are you going to convince the council to listen to Equalist demands?"

"I-I'll certainly bring up anything you want me to," she responded timidly. She rubbed at the back of her neck nervously from all the expectant looks she was getting. "You have my promise that I will find places for you to live and work."

"The bending gangs have taken up most of the residential sectors. You should assemble a team of the fiercest benders and drive them away."

"There are a few ports that are inactive. They could open those up for international trade and give some of us some work to do."

"What about Cabbage Corp? They only hire benders! There are so many more positions that could be filled if they'd stop being so stubborn... That's why Future Industries is so successful."

The Avatar whipped her head from side to side to listen to all of the ideas that the people were giving her. She nodded to show that she was listening. "Well, these are all very good ideas. I will speak to the council and get something started."

She climbed to her feet and brushed the grass from her clothing. The nonbenders followed her lead and shook both of her hands eagerly. A few women pulled her into grateful hugs, and children clung to her legs.

"Thank you so much for listening, Avatar. I hope you are successful," Lihua said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman's weary face cracked into a smile.

"Please call me Korra. It's a pleasure. I would be happy to give you and your son a ride back to where you will be meeting your husband."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Korra."

Korra whistled, and the ground trembled when Naga pounded towards them, bursting through the bushes. The polar bear dog sniffled at the people, licking the children who petted her. She waggled her tail and panted happily, adoring the attention.

"Climb on!" Korra instructed, helping Lihua and Ying into the saddle. Once they were secured, she turned back to the people with a grin. "If I need more ideas, I'll come find you guys. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I'll make it my mission to tell the nonbenders of your kindness, Avatar Korra," the older man promised. He smiled back at her gratefully. "Good bye."

She waved in farewell before climbing into the saddle of her polar bear dog. With that, they were off.

* * *

"How was your date with the mysterious woman, Mako?" Korra forced out as politely as she could manage despite her jealousy. She was in the attic of the Pro-bending Arena with the other two members of Team Avatar. She idly flipped through a newspaper to occupy herself.

"It was… nice."

"Nice? He had a goofy smile on his face the entire time after he got back. I'd say it was a little more than 'nice.'" Bolin guffawed obnoxiously, throwing an arm around Korra. He pulled her against his side warmly. "I think Mako's in _looove_."

Both Mako and Korra cringed, one in embarrassment and the other in annoyance. The Avatar detangled herself from the amorous earthbender as politely as she could and stood, dropping the newspaper and huffing, "What's her name?"

"Asami Sato. Actually, she wanted me to invite you both to her house tomorrow so she could meet you. I've mentioned that we're on the same pro-bending team, and she seemed interested."

"Sounds all right with me," Bolin declared, always agreeable. "You'd better hope she doesn't fall for me, bro."

"That shouldn't be an issue," the firebender muttered. He glanced at Korra's tense stature. "What about you?"

The Avatar turned around abruptly to face him, with a false, overly bright smile plastered over her face. A folded piece of paper dropped from her pocket and landed in front of a curious Bolin. "I'd love to, Mako, but I'm afraid Tenzin has me scheduled for airbending practice tomorrow. He said there was no way I'm getting out of it."

"_All day?_ She wanted us to visit in the evening so she could have dinner made for us. Plus, her father is the founder of Future Industries, and they have a very nice home."

Korra's smile faltered. "I... I'm busy in the evening." Under her breath, she scoffed, "You've already been to her house to meet her father?"

"With what?" There was a disappointed furrow in Mako's brow. He hadn't heard her jealous comment.

"…She has a date with Amon."

Korra's eyes bugged out, and she and Mako both whipped around to stare incredulously at Bolin.

The normally cheerful earthbender had unfolded the piece of paper that Korra had dropped, and he was studying it intently and with a measurable amount of disbelief. The message written on it was neat and flowing, written presumably by Amon's own hand. He held it up for them to look at.

_Avatar,_

_Since you showed an interest in joining us, this is your invitation to be present at the Revelation the Second. Disguise or not, I will know if you attend. You may watch the proceedings, but if you or any of your friends attempt to interfere, there will be dire consequences._

_It will begin a few hours before midnight. I look forward to seeing you. Try not to be late, as you have been in our last few meetings._

_Amon_

The Avatar stalked towards him, ripping it from his hands. She had forgotten about Amon's note, and she quickly skimmed the words. "You just decided to read something that dropped out of my pocket? Bolin, that was kind of rude."

Mako read the note over her shoulder, and he grew angry. "How long were you going to wait before telling us that you were going to an Equalist assembly alone?"

"I wasn't going to..." she trailed off, realizing there was no point in lying to them since they read the note. She changed tactics. "I've been all over the city lately trying to solve this conflict. Sorry, it might have slipped my mind."

"We're Team Avatar," Bolin reminded her, hurt. "We're supposed to be doing that together. Remember? We were coming up with battle tactics a few days ago."

"What exactly have you been doing since your first meeting with Amon? Having _more_ secret meetings?"

Korra sighed and dropped back onto the bench next to the earthbender. She smoothed the paper over her lap and gathered her thoughts. "I've spoken to Amon three separate times now, and I've been to an Equalist recruitment rally for one of those times." Ignoring their incredulous looks, she rushed into her explanation, "The first time I spoke to Amon, as you know, was at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue, and he refused to listen to anything I said. That meeting was a failure, so the next day I searched around near the industrial sector in disguise and happened to stumble upon a recruitment rally for the Equalists. Amon was there, and he recognized me right away. He asked me to meet him there the next day... and I agreed."

The brothers' mouths dropped open.

She held up a hand to command silence. "The reason I met him then was to learn the location of their next assembly. We argued some more, and he finally gave me some hints. He also said some strange things about Councilman Tarrlok... I think he might be doing something questionable. Remember all the gifts he was giving to me to try to earn my loyalty? The money has to come from somewhere."

"That's definitely worth looking into. What were the hints for the assembly?"

"He told me that there are only a few places that a large group of people can meet in, and it would have to be somewhere discreet. He also said that he prefers to operate at night, and he lights the way for his fellow Equalists."

"So we're looking for a large building that no one ever goes to, and it's probably easy to spot if you know where to look," Bolin described, placing a finger to his lips in thought. "I'll have to think on that more."

"'_We're_' looking?" she interjected with an arch of her brow.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to go alone anymore. I don't like how familiar Amon sounds with you," he growled. His cheeks pinked, and he avoided Korra's searching gaze. "Anything you do from now on, we do together. That's part of being a team. Plus, we know Republic City much better than you."

"I suppose if you really want to go with me, you can. I am going to find out how he takes bending away, and I may try to speak to the Equalists while they're gathered."

"That sounds too dangerous and risky for you alone," Mako spoke up, teeth gritted. "I agree with Bolin. Next time you do anything related to the Equalists, we're going with you."

"Thanks," she murmured, flattered.

"So what else have you been doing? Keep us updated." The earthbender brother leaned in closer, and Pabu darted from his shoulders to wrap around Korra's.

"I met some peaceful Equalists in the city park. They were homeless and starving, so I caught them some fish to eat."

"Peaceful... Equalists? Excuse me if I'm in disbelief." He chortled at the thought. "They must not recite the Equalist Oath enough."

"I know it sounds strange, but they were. I became friends with them, and they told me some of the major issues the nonbenders have with the city. Maybe it's a big part of why they're revolting. I promised to bring them up with the council. In exchange, they agreed to try to speak to the other nonbenders about how I'm also on their side."

"What are you going to tell the council?" Mako inquired.

"They are in need of homes and jobs, first and foremost. The residential sectors, which they were forced out of, are crawling with the bending gangs. It's also difficult for them to find jobs that pay enough to afford to eat and pay the bills."

"Isn't Tarrlok working on the gang problem?"

"Sort of... I think? I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"What else did they say?"

"Mm... I think that was everything." She thought back to the conversation. "Oh, I don't know how truthful it was, but one of them mentioned that Equalists spend a lot of time in the industrial sector."

"That would make sense, since you found a recruitment rally near there, right?"

"I did. Since it's their territory, I bet there's a building they use for meetings."

"Yeah, but which one?" Bolin frowned. "The industrial sector is full of huge buildings. When Future Industries began their assembly line method for faster production, they managed to completely run a lot of smaller companies out of business. They probably took them over when they were abandoned."

"Sounds like we have searching to do there."

"I'm exhausted right now, but I'll be ready to look around tomorrow. Erm... Mako, are you still going to meet up with Asami?" She struggled to keep her expression neutral.

"I suppose I shouldn't since you're expected to attend the Revelation the Second. It's probably a trap, but you won't listen to me." Mako crossed his arms and locked eyes with her. "I need to be there to make sure nothing happens to you."

Korra almost swooned at his words. She leaned towards him with a tiny grin. "It wouldn't be the same without you there."

Bolin flicked his eyes between his brother and romantic interest with an unhappy frown.


	4. The Cruel Grasp of Purity

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 27th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Cruel Grasp of Purity**

_Team Avatar infiltrates the Revelation the Second assembly and witnesses Amon's ultimate weapon for the first time._

* * *

The morning was bright and sunny, with just the slight chill of the autumn wind. It was during this fine weather that Tenzin burst into Korra's room, lively and well-rested. The young woman was dead to the world, only finally having succumbed to sleep on her bed, so she didn't react to the intrusion.

"Korra, it's time to practice your airbending. Please wake up." The airbending master moved closer and prodded sharply at her blanket-covered form. "Korra? I know you're tired and hate mornings, but I told you that you would not be able to get out of practice today."

Finally, the Avatar poked her messy-haired head out of her blankets and peered up at him blearily, her vision unfocused. "_What._" It wasn't a question; it was a demand of why she was being torn from her precious sleep.

"You look more tired than you did yesterday at breakfast," he marveled sternly. "This is precisely why you need to master meditation. If you could clear your mind every evening before you sleep, you wouldn't have so much trouble—_Korra!_ Don't fall asleep when I'm speaking to you, young lady!"

With a final grumble, she heaved herself out of her bed, stumbling on her feet when she finally managed to accomplish that.

"I have already eaten an early breakfast, but I'm sure there's some left over in the kitchen. Once you have straightened yourself out, I will meet you outside at the training field. If you try to escape the island, I'll find out!" He gave her a very threatening look before stalking out of the room. He closed the door softly behind him despite his forceful attitude.

Korra wanted nothing more than to collapse back into her soft and warm, inviting bed, but she knew that was impossible. If only she hadn't once again wasted the night away by thinking of a certain masked man. Sighing loudly, she began her hygienic rituals for the morning to make herself presentable for a quick breakfast.

Once her hair was tidy, her skin washed, and her stomach full of Pema's food, she trudged outside, shielding her weary eyes against the glare of the morning sun. She spotted a few clouds on the horizon, but she disregarded them.

Tenzin was already seated within an open-air gazebo, and his children were around him. They all had matching expressions of tranquility, though Meelo appeared to be more asleep than meditative once she had journeyed close enough to see them clearly.

Without a word, she seated herself on the empty cushion next to Tenzin that obviously was reserved for her. She flicked her eyes curiously from one airbender to the next, folding her legs, one over the other, as she saw the rest of them doing. Her silence didn't remain as such for very long. "Okay, so what do I do?"

Furrowing his brow, Tenzin opened one eye to peer at her to study her posture. "Knees against the ground. Sit up straighter. Relax your muscles and take even breaths. Clear your mind."

She situated herself in the Lotus position as he instructed. She inhaled, then exhaled as naturally as she could, listening to the airbenders' similar breathing patterns. The waves tumbled upon the shore, sweeping sand and foliage into the bay as it withdrew. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling their branches. It was the perfect combination for meditating, but Korra could only think of the next time she would face Amon.

Her eyes snapped open. When she closed her eyes, all she could see what that haunting white mask.

"You must clear your mind," Tenzin spoke softly. He had not opened his eyes, but he could hear from her frustrated huffs that she was fully alert. "Focus on the sounds of nature around you. Visualize the waves washing away the impurities of the sand. In that way, allow all your worries to wash from your mind."

Korra reluctantly allowed her eyes to drift shut once again. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She could hear the wind snag the leaves that had fallen from the trees and whisk them away. The surf crashed against the sandy beach below them once again, and she pictured it in her mind. The water was soothing and familiar. Relaxing, calming. She sagged, her exhaustion catching up to her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep...

A cold breeze sifted through her clothing, causing her to shudder, and her eyes flew open. Wiping the drool from her lips, she knew she had fallen asleep, but she wasn't sure for how long. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were no longer seated within the gazebo, but Tenzin was still there. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking off into the distance.

She rose to her feet to stand next to him. "I'm sorry, I must have been really relaxed," she explained sheepishly. "If I could master that, I would definitely get to sleep on time every night."

"It's all right. I know how much difficulty you have with your spirituality. We will continue meditation in time, but for now..." He frowned, something in the distance catching his attention. "There's a storm coming."

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but someone with a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Good morning, Avatar Korra," a man greeted pleasantly behind them.

"Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok," she returned warily, having turned to face him.

The dark-haired man in Water Tribe garments had stopped at the entry to the gazebo with two White Lotus guards accompanying him on both sides, and he was eyeing her expectantly. "I have been awaiting your answer for joining the task force for a few days now, but I haven't seen you stop by City Hall. I decided to come and ask you myself."

Tenzin gestured for the White Lotus guards to disperse, and he frowned down at the Avatar. "It appears there_ is_ something to get you out of your airbending training. For today." He walked towards Tarrlok, pausing when he was next to him. "I'll see you at the council meeting today, Tarrlok."

"And you, Tenzin. Take care."

When the airbender was finally out of earshot, Tarrlok grasped Korra's arm gently and led her to a nearby bench adorned with curling vines and leaves. "So, what is your final answer?"

"I will join your task force," she began hesitantly. She watched his face light up in satisfaction. "_But…_ in exchange, I would like a chance to speak to the council about some issues."

"Issues? What sort of issues?"

"Things related to the nonbenders."

His expression darkened considerably, startling her. "Did they give you trouble?"

"No, no, I don't have issues with the nonbenders. They have issues with some things that have been happening in the city, and I think I have a few solutions for them. I just need the council's support before I do anything."

Tarrlok was taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, grasping for a suitable response. Finally, he spoke quietly, "Have you been listening to the Equalists again? I can pass a law to forbid them from public protesting. The thought has crossed my mind several times, _believe me_. I could do without that headache."

"That won't be necessary... I have heard Equalist protesters, but I'm talking about the homeless nonbenders around the city. The ones who can't find jobs, are unable to eat, and have been run out of their homes by the numerous bending gangs."

"Ah... _right_. Well, Korra, it's noble that you want to help the homeless, but I'm afraid Republic City's resources are tied too much into dealing with the constant threats of this so-called 'Revolution.' We simply can't do anything more for them."

"That's where I can come in," she assured hurriedly. "I can find jobs for them, and I will reclaim their homes so they have a place to live. Once that is settled, they will be able to eat and pay their taxes."

"Your energy would be much better devoted to the task force..." he trailed off, looking completely unconvinced and rather uncomfortable.

"Please, Councilman, allow me to speak to the council about it. At least give me a chance to speak for the nonbenders." Her gaze was pleading, her hands clasped together in front of her. "I will do everything I can for the task force, too. You have my word on that."

"...Fine, I will schedule it for tomorrow. Will you make a statement to the press that you are on the task force without a doubt?"

"I will. Thank you so much."

"Wonderful." He nodded in satisfaction. "I'll let them know to be present after tomorrow's meeting. Is there anything more you wish to discuss with me before I take my leave?"

She looked into his clear glacial eyes, frowning. Amon's words floated through her mind: _Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little pale these days._ She shook her head, breaking their stare. "No, that's all I needed for now."

"All right. I will expect you at City Hall tomorrow at noon. Have a pleasant day, Avatar Korra." He bowed respectfully before departing.

While they had been speaking, the sky had darkened with rain clouds. Korra hugged herself tightly when the wind turned decidedly chilly, and thunder rumbled ominously overhead.

* * *

It was many hours later when Korra met up with her teammates at the shore after having traveled with ease through the crashing waves of the normally calm waters surrounding her home. She had once again left Naga on the island because the polar bear dog was simply too obvious. They would be traveling on foot, and their destination was the industrial sector.

Night had already long since fallen. They had an hour and a half to find the meeting point for the Revelation the Second.

Their conversation was limited; all three were focused on their mission.

"He lights the way for his fellow Equalists," Korra muttered. They had wandered past several food vendors and darted into an alleyway so they could speak privately.

"Everything is lit up." Bolin peered out of the alley, considering the numerous lanterns that lined the streets. There were fewer people outside at this hour, for the darker it became, the more dangerous the street. "We're still in too populated of an area. More than just Equalists browse here."

As if on cue, a passing bender snapped his fingers and used the flame that appeared to warm his meat that was skewered on a stick. "They hardly cook it," he grumbled to himself. He glanced at them weirdly but hurried along.

"You're right. Let's keep heading west."

They wove their way through the alleys, and it grew steadily quieter and darker. The number of people diminished, and the warmth of activity fizzled into biting cold. The buildings, ominous and blocking their view of the sky, towered all around them like the walls of a prison. All they could hear now was their heavy breathing and footsteps upon the cobblestones. They squinted through the inky blackness, searching for anything to give them a clue.

Korra led the way, and her hands were out in front of her so she could use them to feel for obstacles. She slid them over a wall, following it until it opened up onto a street. A sigh escaped her, and she stumbled out onto the firm ground. "I wish I had light!" She resisted the subconscious urge to light her path with firebending.

"Do you see anything ahead?"

"No, not yet..." she muttered. "Can't see _anything_."

To make matters worse, Korra began to feel drops of rainwater pelt her from above. She glowered at the nothingness stretching ahead of her and tugged her hat lower upon her face. She hurried her footsteps, cautious but gaining distance at a faster rate. They ducked around a particularly deserted-looking building, and Korra stopped abruptly, gasping in delight. "Do you see that?"

Mako and Bolin glanced over her shoulders. Their faces twisted into identical expressions of relief.

"He lights the way for his fellow Equalists." She nudged them both. "Come, fellow Equalists." They rushed past the first glass-enclosed lantern, the dancing flame casting long shadows ahead of them. In the distance, they could make out another lantern beckoning them forward. The rain grew fiercer the more steps they took towards the assembly.

Finally, when they turned the last corner, Korra exhaled sharply and flattened herself against the left wall, edging forward. The brothers followed her lead. She nodded her head towards the most inviting-looking building they had seen so far in the industrial sector. It was dark, but there were numerous lanterns surrounding it, and a man stood guard at the entryway.

There was a dip in the wall, and they crowded into it, disappearing into shadow.

"Korra, how are we supposed to enter?" Mako whispered in the Avatar's ear, his warm breath fanning over her skin. He was pressed against her in order to remain hidden and dry in the shadowy alcove of the towering building next to their destination. He squirmed in slight discomfort.

Korra was completely immobilized by his extremely close proximity, and she could feel the heat within the firebender seeping through her clothes. Mako's elevated body heat was bringing life back into her chilled limbs. She let out a sigh of pleasure, but she was snapped out of her daze when Bolin, squeezed against her other side, muttered, "I don't suppose Amon put you on tonight's guest list. A disguise is worn so you can be someone you're not, and tonight, you're _not_ the Avatar."

"I highly doubt Amon told his Avatar-hating Equalist guards that they were to allow me to stroll right into their meeting. The point of him leading their Revolution is that he is my enemy. I can hear him now..." She cleared her throat softly, making her words as deep and silky as she could manage. "'Avatar, there is a very special entrance for you. We nonbenders refuse to sully our entrance with your filth, so I expect you to crash through the ceiling dramatically.'"

Bolin snickered at her. His green eyes peered at her with fondness. "That's always an option, but we're supposed to be stealthy this time. There's nothing he gave to you that would count as an invitation? How do the new recruits get in?"

"You said you went to a recruitment rally. Did they give you anything there?"

She huffed, blowing hair out of her face and looked at Mako's glittering golden eyes. She slid her eyes closed briefly to think. "I got there, and it took a while to get started. They passed around some papers... _Oh_. I suppose that could be the invitation."

"Where is yours?"

"I think it's... hmm…" she wiggled an arm out from behind Bolin and began patting her right pocket. The only thing that was in the pocket beneath her olive green coat was Amon's note addressed to her. Shaking her head and nearly smacking both of her companions with her chestnut bangs that hung untied, she wrenched her other arm out so she could search her left pocket. Her fingers brushed another piece of paper, which she immediately pulled out and unfolded. "Yes, here it is. I wore this outfit at the recruitment rally, and I had slipped this paper into my pocket without even thinking about it." _I was so distracted by Amon, I had almost forgotten_, she thought with a flush.

The bending brothers moved closer to read the paper.

"It doesn't strictly say it's an invitation," she murmured, scanning the text, "but that's probably as a safety precaution in case it falls into the wrong hands." She let out a small gasp when Bolin elbowed her in the ribs. She glared at him.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly. He jerked away from her and cringed. "It's really cramped in here, and my muscles are starting to ache."

"Seconded." Mako winced when his hand brushed against Korra's leg. "...Sorry."

The Avatar should have glared at him, too, but she only bit at her lip. "I think Amon verbally told everyone where the meeting was, but of course, I was only given hints. I don't know for sure if this will work, but it's the only thing I have."

"So we're going to pretend to be your strong, devastatingly—and significantly less—handsome brothers, and together, we are joining the Revolution." Bolin shot a smug look at his brother, who rolled his eyes. "Sounds good to me."

"Make sure you keep it toned down. We need to be as least suspicious as possible," Mako reminded him. He slipped out of the alcove and gestured for them to follow him across the street. He readjusted his matching olive green coat and the crimson scarf that was tucked inside his collar to shield it from the rain.

Korra stepped behind him, shivering at the lack of heat now that the firebender wasn't in close contact with her. A subtle flare of firebending fixed the issue, and she inwardly smacked herself for being too distracted to do that earlier. She tugged at her beige hat. The storm hammered down around them, drenching them, and her firebending did little to fix the problem. She wrapped her arms around herself.

They were all wearing matching coats, with slight differences for their heights and genders. Mako and Bolin's collars were high on their necks, but Korra's was flattened to her shoulders and open so more of her neck was visible. The coats fell to just above their knees, and knee-length black leather boots followed. They would blend in perfectly.

Korra continued to shiver in both anticipation and the cold night air as they neared the single, hulking guard to the entrance of the rally building. The man's eyes slid from one soaked person to the next. The dim yellow lanterns bathed them in heavy shadows.

The Avatar gasped when a soft scarf was laid over her shoulders, having been warmed with firebending. She glanced up at Mako to see him wrapping the cloth around her neck. He avoided her curious stare. "You're cold, Sister. Let me fix that."

"T-thank you, Big Brother," she breathed gratefully, playing along. She folded both of her arms around those of her 'brothers,' pulling them close and under the awning of the entryway. "Look, we're here! I hope it's warmer inside."

Bolin tipped his hat at the guard and gave him a winning smile. "Hello there! Cold night, eh? I was beginning to think we would never make it in time with how long it took us to find the place. I thought there would be more people out and about."

"You're not late," the guard responded dispassionately. He held out a hand expectantly, studying their expressions.

"Oh, he must want the invitation." Korra giggled awkwardly and placed the invitation on his palm. "I went home after the rally and immediately told my brothers about it. Is... is it okay if they join me?"

The guard roved his eyes over the text and image of Amon's mask on the piece of paper before meeting Korra's wide eyes. He sighed. "We don't make it a habit of turning away eager recruits, especially in such heavy rain. However, if you bring any other family next time, make sure you have an invitation for everyone."

"Of course! Next time, I promise that everyone will have the necessary paperwork." She grinned at him. Mako and Bolin also smiled, though Mako's was more forced.

"Go in. Find your place among the crowd and remain quiet and still while Amon is speaking."

"Absolutely. We want to hear everything he has to say." Mako led his companions inside. Only once they had left the scrutinizing atmosphere did they sigh in relief. It _was_ much warmer in the building, which was comforting.

There were two wide double doors at the end of the rug that stretched the length of the room, and they were open to permit people to enter the main hall or leave to use the restrooms. To both sides of those doors, there were staircases, which had propped open doors at the top. Through them, they could see a few Equalist guards standing on balconies to allow them to watch the crowd below. They were thoroughly distracted while chatting quietly among themselves.

"I think I would prefer a balcony seat," Korra whispered after considering the noise of the crowd, slinking towards the left-hand stairs. She buried her face in Mako's scarf and smiled. Even though she was dripping wet, all she could focus on was the heat of the cloth. She could hear the brothers ascending closely behind her, and they passed several balconies before coming to the end, which was fortunately empty. It was the closest to the stage, and they settled against the railing anxiously.

"Look at them all," Mako muttered to the Avatar. The crowd below them was wildly enthusiastic, and the clamor of conversation filled the air. Faces shined with hope and loyalty. "It's hard to believe that there are this many people who will blindly follow Amon."

"This isn't even all of them, I'm sure. Their numbers just keep growing."

"What draws them in? What do they get out of this?"

"I've heard they provide a place to live and three healthy meals a day if they choose to fight for the Equalists."

"And if they can't fight?"

Korra looked towards the stage. It was empty for now, but there were numerous propaganda banners adorning it. "Well, in their eyes, it's better than throwing themselves at the mercy of benders: the ones who start the wars, take advantage of weakness, and force nonbenders out of their homes."

"Know what would be hilarious?" Bolin interjected. "If they thought Amon was a bender. His little Revolution would fall apart completely."

"Yeah, if only," Mako agreed. "I'd like to see him explain his way out of that. They wouldn't give him a second thought."

The Avatar smirked lightly. "He would just tell them that the spirits gave him a special kind of bending to counter benders. That makes it okay."

The group snickered quietly, but they were hushed when the activists below suddenly grew silent.

Numerous Equalist leaders were taking their spots upon the stage, including Amon. He spoke briefly to his lieutenant, who nodded tensely. With a flourish, the masked man brought all attention upon himself. "Brothers and sisters, I welcome you warmly to the Revelation the Second." He paused to allow the room to explode into applause. "The Revolution is upon us!" Again, applause filled the high ceilings of the hall.

"We've only just started. At this rate, he won't be able to get more than one sentence out before his followers wet themselves in excitement," Bolin stated mockingly.

Korra giggled, pressing a hand to her lips to stifle the laughter.

"I know many of you have never had the opportunity to see firsthand just how much power we nonbenders hold, and I am ecstatic to see so many of you here tonight. I will extinguish all doubt you ever held for the Equalists coming out on top... with this hand." He held up his right hand in demonstration, extending his index and middle fingers and thumb. "This is all I need to crush every bender into submission. There is no reason to fear them any longer, and there certainly is no reason to allow them to trample through your lives any longer. All you need to worry about is them trying to find spots among us... _once I have taken their bending away forever!_"

At the wave of Amon's hand, the curtains that had been hanging over the stage parted, revealing four terrified men in Water Tribe garments restrained against thick poles with copious amounts of rope. Their hands were purple, the rope wound especially tightly around their wrists to cut off any bending. They were jeered at by a roomful of people that despised their very existence.

A thin rice paper wall was behind them, and it was cast in shadow from the curtains and numerous people standing in front of it.

"These are members of the waterbending gang, Red Monsoon Triad. As you can see, they are thoroughly tied up and will not be performing any manner of waterbending at this time. If I wanted to terrorize people like they do, I would leave them in this sorry state, unable to defend themselves. However, I am not here to terrorize; I am here to bring about equality, and I will allow them a fair fight beforehand."

The first man was cut free, and he fell to his knees, whipping his head around to stare up at Amon in anger and fear. He rubbed at his hands, willing the circulation to return so he could defend himself. "What is this?! What are you doing to us?!"

The masked leader was taking slow steps towards the fallen waterbender, arms folded behind his back. He was patient, unhurried, unconcerned. He did not bother to answer the man.

A bucket of water was kicked towards the waterbender, and it fell over, splashing the stage. The water was quickly drawn into the air in a protective swirl around the captive man, who was falling into stance. He glared fiercely at Amon, opening his mouth to breathe deeply. His breath flowed through the water, hardening it into ice, and he tore it apart into spikes, hurling them at his enemy.

Amon dodged them gracefully, darting from side to side as they slashed the air inches away from his body. He leaped over the final icicle, landing in front of the man and sweeping his leg out to knock the bender's own legs out from under him. The icicles crashed against the metal wall behind him, denting it in several places.

The Equalists gasped and cheered at the display, shouting in encouragement at their leader.

The gang member cried out and fell bodily to the ground, his teeth rattling at the impact of the hard wood. He found himself seized in a painfully tight grip, one hand pinching the back of his neck. Amon's knees were digging into the back of his thighs, keeping him still against the stage.

Amon's breathing was even, as if he hadn't dodged for his very life. He was completely unscathed. "Your efforts have been in vain, waterbender, and I have given you your one chance to defend yourself. From this moment on, you will live your life like the rest of us do: as a nonbender." He closed his eyes behind his mask and laid his thumb upon the horrified man's forehead. In an instant, it was over. He let the now nonbender drop to the ground below him, and he climbed to his feet.

The former waterbender rolled over and threw a hand out to call water to his aid. Nothing happened. He tried several times more, ripping at the air with his fingers desperately, but it was all to no avail. He screamed out in disbelief, and he was dragged away by several Equalist guards to the sound of the crowd roaring in approval.

Korra was frozen against the railing, staring down at the stage in terror. "He... took his bending away. With his thumb."

Mako shook his head, also in disbelief. "I can't believe... What did I just watch..."

Bolin was surprisingly speechless.

"We have to do something. I won't stand here and watch him destroy all those benders' lives like they're spectacles to ogle!" Korra exclaimed, rushing away from the balcony. She didn't wait for the brothers to follow her, and she made her way back to the entryway. She swiveled her head around. "There has to be a way to get backstage. I can't alert everyone to what I'm doing..."

She spotted a nondescript door that nearly blended into the wall, and she raced towards it. Ripping it open and darting inside, she followed the path to its end. She dodged the numerous copper pipes that lined the walls and ceiling, swiping at her sweating forehead when steam blew at her from both sides. She skidded to a halt and warily regarded the two doorways at the end of the hallway. The first one, she could guess, led to the stage because she had seen the Equalists come out of it at the start of the assembly.

The second doorway, a short way past the first, was the one she wanted. She cautiously opened it and found herself behind the rice paper wall. She could see exaggerated shadows of Amon gesturing to the crowd, and she ducked low. The stage did not stretch back this far, so she was below it.

Three shadows were still side-by-side and tied up, so he had not begun taking the bending of the second waterbender yet. She had time to think. She plopped down and clenched her eyes shut.

"What to do... what to do..." she whispered to herself. "How do I untie the benders without alerting all the Equalists? That's impossible!" Her eyes drifted open, and she watched Amon's arms lift above his head, then drop back to his sides. Then, they were thrown in opposite directions dramatically as he paced in front of the crowd.

She bit at her lip, furrowing her brow. A slow drip of water alerted her to the presence of a rather large amount of it still flooding the stage.

_Know what would be hilarious? If they thought Amon was a bender. His little Revolution would fall apart completely._

Her eyes widened as a plan formed in her mind. _That's brilliant, Bolin!_ she thought triumphantly.

"...I know all of you are wondering how I could hope to equalize all the benders in the world. It will be a slow process, but I am prepared to devote my life to it."

Korra climbed to her feet and crawled up onto the stage, directly behind Amon. She mimicked his stance and raised her hands as he did. The water stirred restlessly at their feet.

The second waterbender was cut from his bonds.

"I will do what I can, one day at a time. Now, without further delay, I will demonstrate my power once again."

Amon's hands clenched into fists, and he crouched. Korra followed his movements instantaneously. The water flew up from its resting spot and surrounded Amon. It was motionless, waiting for instruction.

The sounds from the crowd died as quickly as the water had moved. Every person was frozen in absolute shock.

For a few tense seconds, the masked man did nothing. Then, slowly, his arms dropped to his sides. Korra did the same, and the water showered noisily upon the stage.

The waterbender saw his chance and struck a hand out, willing the water to snake around Amon's ankles and drag him down harshly onto his back. His eyes glinted fiercely, and he barred his teeth. "You dropped your guard! You should have known not to mess with us!"

With a sharp exhalation and a rather subtle flick of his fingers, Amon forced the grip of water to bend to him and release his ankles. Now free, he stood, and he held his hands out before him. In a flash, he had wrenched both of the waterbender's arms behind his back. "You were certainly eager for this to happen. I had barely finished speaking before you had the water up and around me. It does not surprise me that you find it to be something to gloat about."

He closed his eyes briefly, then released the waterbender's arms to clamp a hand down upon the sensitive area at the back of his neck. His thumb pressed the chi point on the center of his forehead, and it was done. He let the man slam against the stage more cruelly than necessary.

It was disturbingly easy for the crowd to force themselves into thinking that every display of waterbending had come from the gang member, rather than their nonbending leader. They uneasily fell back into their shouts of encouragement as the former waterbender was taken from the stage.

Amon stood, facing his followers. "I will need a few moments before I continue with the next bender. Please take this time to enjoy a variety of refreshments that will be passed around." He stalked towards the stairs that would take him to the doorway he had entered through.

His lieutenant intercepted him partway and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong? Why are we taking a break now?"

"I need to compose myself," he responded evenly. "I was indeed caught off guard with that fight."

The mustached man stared at him with a furrow to his brow. "All right. Do what you need to do. I will speak to them about where we train our soldiers."

"Very well." With that, Amon continued towards the doorway, nodding to his guards. They opened the door without pause, allowing him to leave the noisy hall.

Meanwhile, Korra dropped off the stage and took a few steps backwards. She was dismayed that her plan had failed. She hadn't counted on the waterbender attacking so quickly and making it appear as if he were doing it the entire time. Perhaps she could try again when Amon gets back, but before they released the third Red Monsoon Triad member? It was worth a try, since it appeared that he had no idea what had happ—

She collided with the man she was thinking about when she had taken another step backwards.

"That was quite sneaky, Avatar. Welcome, by the way."


	5. Light Within the Dark

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 27th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter V: Light Within the Dark**

_Korra forms a team to help the homeless and formally pledges loyalty to the task force._

* * *

Korra stiffened in fright. She turned her head and was greeted by the haunting smirking mask, by icy eyes that were carefully trained upon her. With a startled gasp, she spun around and held her hands out defensively. She struggled to calm herself, but her pounding heart was relentless while she backed away from the intimidating man. She trembled the slightest bit.

"Why are you so terrified, Avatar? Your heart has never beat this quickly when in my presence in the past."

This comment slipped by her unnoticed while she drowned in the cacophony of her thoughts._ This man is dangerous. He can remove bending permanently with just a touch of his thumb. I have been so reckless_, she berated herself. _My bending... my role as the Avatar... gone with just a press of a finger._ She glared at him to cover up her fear. "How did you know I was back here?"

"Your Avatar aura?" he suggested idly. "We have encountered each other several times, and I am always able to identify you. I must admit, though, I am surprised you decided to play shadow puppets behind me. Nothing too rude, I hope?"

She ignored his teasing. "Why were you looking for me, anyway? You said I was invited, right?"

"Indeed, you were invited, but that was under the condition that you didn't interfere with my show. I thought I made that clear in my note."

"How was I interfering by making gestures that nobody could see?"

He sighed, crossing his arms. He didn't sound particularly amused anymore. "You were waterbending. Only if you wish to fight before I take your bending away, are you permitted to bend."

"I was not!" she bluffed.

"So you were back here to get a better view?"

"Well, yes, I found it hard to see when everyone's elbows were in my face."

"I am appalled. Everyone else has to watch the show from the chaos of the crowd. Why are you so special that you can have all this room to yourself?" he mocked. "Let me guess… because you are the _Avatar_, you are entitled to special privileges?"

Korra huffed. She had swallowed most of her fear the longer Amon simply stood there, but there was a creeping of doubt at the back of her mind. _I am being rash. I am too comfortable. Why do I act like this around him?_ But her lips moved without her permission, the words voiced before she could stop them. "Fine! I was waterbending. What are you going to do, _scold_ me some more?"

"And you always accuse me of lying. You have a nasty steak of it, yourself, lately." He began closing the distance between them leisurely, dropping his arms at his sides. "No, I don't think a scolding will suffice. I need more than my voice to show you how serious I am for the precariousness of your situation to fully sink in."

Korra stifled a cry when his advancing turned abrupt, and she barely dodged under his arm and flung herself away from him. She clenched her fist and ignited it, shooting him a threatening look. The flames danced in her eyes.

Unconcerned by the hostile look, he suddenly darted towards her. The Avatar flipped over him in a split-second evasion, and as she was landing, he spun around and gripped the ankle of her boot and dislodged her uneasy balance. She was wrenched to the ground with an agonizing crack, and her concentration broke, the flames dissipating.

Her unrestrained leg reared back and flew towards Amon's mask in preparation for a fierce blow. Just before she made contact, he threw his forearm in the way, and her thick sole clashed with his armor. He was jarred slightly from the kick, and she slammed her hands down on the ground. The earth began to crack ominously below them. She was cut off when he dug both of his knees into the backs of her own, and he pinned both of her wrists behind her back, rendering her immobile.

She turned her head to snarl at him and tossed her hat from her head with the action. Angry flames accompanied the intensity of her words. "_Let me go!_"

His hood was nearly pooling at the back of his neck from his exertions. A few tendrils of dark brown hair escaped the cloth and teased at his mask. His armored knees were stabbing and unforgiving on the sensitive backs of hers, and a few fingers of his free hand stabbed harshly at the base of her spine and the back of her neck. He twisted her arms roughly behind her back, and she cried out in pain.

"There isn't much room to move around back here, wouldn't you agree?" In a flash, he rolled her over, and he continued pinning her limbs down with his. Both of her thin wrists were seized in one of his hands and held above her head. "That is the only way the Avatar could be restrained by a nonbender?"

She bared her teeth at him, but his next strikes knocked the breath out of her. She choked on her retort.

He jabbed a finger into the base of her rib cage and below her collarbone, then with a caress that contradicted his previous strikes, his thumb slid over her neck and forehead, which made her eyes flare with horror. He released her wrists, but he continued straddling her. "If you are confused about what I have just done, that is called chi blocking. I teach it to all of my soldiers."

Her mouth opened, but he laid his hand over her lips to prevent her from interrupting him.

"Your bending is gone but only temporarily. Your control of your limbs is slower, sluggish. The more precise and harder I strike your chi points, the more paralyzed you will be. I decided to be gentle with you this time, simply to demonstrate another one of my weapons. I might not be willing to take your bending completely this early in the game, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to do what you wish after I have been nothing but courteous to you."

She debated biting his hand, but the angle was too awkward. He kept his palm cupped tensely over her lips, as if expecting it from her.

"I don't suppose you will be able to calmly return to your balcony with your friends at this point." He bent over her and toyed idly with Mako's crimson scarf around her neck. "I'm disappointed. I wasn't only going to demonstrate how I plan to destroy you; I was also going to show my face to you. I know how _anxious_ you are to see it."

Korra's eyes widened. She struggled weakly beneath him, and she flexed her hands, which lay almost uselessly above her head. The feeling in her limbs was dishearteningly slow to return to her.

"Since you forced me to entertain you personally this evening, you arrogant girl, I might as well grant you a private showing of that." He pushed the remainder of his hood to the back of his neck, and his hair hung around the mask freely. His unoccupied hand gripped the front of the mask and began to slide it up his face with an agonizingly slow pace.

The Avatar stared, breathless, as his handsome, masculine chin and lips were revealed. She could see the beginnings of an angry crimson scar stretching from the left side of his jaw, across his lips, and disappearing up into the mask. She waited impatiently for more, but Amon left it there teasingly. She was ashamed at how disappointed she was. She watched as his lips tugged into a knowing smirk.

They parted to speak, and there was a flash of teeth. His silky baritone drifted over her. "My, _my_, Avatar... why are you trembling?"

She felt a traitorous blush creep hotly over her cheeks.

He carefully replaced the mask, and his glacial eyes regarded her silently for several moments. "You should take precaution in guarding your emotions. Your eyes speak clearer than any words that could come from your lips." He stroked a finger over her soft lips briefly before taking his hand away from them completely.

He stood up, towering over her. His words were suddenly sarcastic, dissipating the rather suggestive atmosphere that had descended upon them. "_If_ you can compose yourself, and that is a very strong 'if'… you may see all of my face along with the rest of my Equalists. I don't think it will be quite as intimate as we have just experienced, but nonetheless, you may find it interesting. You may even join me onstage, if you desire. That disguise is more than decent."

He turned and headed towards the left door, which would take him back to the stage, while readjusting his hood. The tails of his coat disappeared behind the doorway, and it shut with a quiet click.

Only once he was gone did Korra gasp out sharply, taking deep breaths and squeezing her eyes shut. She forced her sluggish hands up and over her eyes, pressing the heels harshly into her eyelids. Her heart pounded deafeningly in her ears, and she curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe what had happened. The man both terrified and excited her, and she was unable to accept it. She was expected to defeat him, but how could she when he could remove her bending almost without effort—and render her completely immobile with a twist of his lips?

Her ears perked up when she heard Amon's voice, accompanied by a roar of his followers.

"Now that everyone is sufficiently refreshed, let's continue. Release the next waterbender!"

Korra growled, rolling onto her front and willing herself to stand. Her voice was hushed but berating when she ordered, "C'mon, c'mon, snap out of it. You can't lay here and do nothing while a fellow bender's life is destroyed!" Her muscles were lazy, as if coming out of a long sleep.

Suddenly, the door Amon had disappeared through flew open, and she heard footsteps rush towards her. A hand fell upon her shoulders, and a supportive arm slid around her waist to help her to her feet. Her hat was snatched up from the ground.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed quietly, his arm keeping her solidly on her feet. "We have bad news; I'll explain while we run away! Come on, we have to go!"

Bolin was at the right-hand door, wrenching it open. He waved the Avatar's fallen hat at them frantically after peeking into the darkened hallway beyond it. "It's clear!"

"What... what _happened?!_" she murmured, her eyes wide. She stumbled along beside Mako awkwardly while they darted out from behind the stage and followed a dim passage in the opposite direction of the gathering.

"We weren't really supposed to be up in that balcony," Bolin explained with a touch of sheepishness. "It was for Equalist guards to watch over the recruits, and well... our balcony was assigned to some guards. They were late."

"We didn't have a story to back up why we were up there, and it wasn't like we were dressed appropriately, either," Mako continued under his breath.

They heard a few shouts a fair distance behind them and quickened their steps the best they could with Korra struggling to match the pace under the strain of her blocked chi.

"We didn't know exactly where you went, so we just ran. I figured you had found a maintenance entrance to get to the back of the stage, so we followed that. We nearly ran into Amon himself, but… he didn't seem to notice us."

"Why did it look like he was coming from where you were hiding?" Bolin questioned in an increasingly panicked voice. "Why were you collapsed on the ground, and why does Mako have to carry you?!"

"He... he didn't take your bending, did he?" Mako's face contorted into horror at the thought.

"No... no, I'm okay. He used chi blocking on me." Korra swallowed thickly and glanced up at the brothers. Her voice wavered with uncertainty. "He teaches it to his soldiers. It takes away bending temporarily, and it can paralyze limbs."

The brothers were unable to craft more horrified expressions than they were already wearing, but they were struck with nausea at the news.

"_Fantastic!_ Mini-Amons everywhere! It... it can't be too hard to counter, right? There are chi blockers who can teach us to dodge it?"

"Maybe in the police force?" she suggested quietly with growing distress.

"Let's worry about that stuff after we have gotten out of here," Mako commanded, effectively dismissing the subject until later.

They stopped at the end of the passage, and they were dismayed to see their exit boarded up.

"I've got this!" In a quick decision, Bolin widened his stance and shifted his foot slightly. With a thrust of his hand, a piece of earth jutted out of the ground below them and rammed into the doorway, splintering it into pieces. He took Korra from Mako's arms, and together, the three of them escaped into the frigid night air.

* * *

Korra had demanded that her friends take her back to their home in the Pro-bending Arena attic for the rest of the night. She appeared haunted, and her breath still came out in frenzied pants.

"I-I don't want Tenzin... to see me like this," she stuttered, seated on the couch she had been carefully placed atop, her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to bring comfort. "I can't make an excuse for why I suddenly can't bend."

"It's okay," Bolin assured. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You scared us when you ran away like that. Did you go backstage to try to sabotage?"

"I tried to make it look like he was waterbending. Did you see it?"

"Yes, we saw it. Everyone did. I think Amon himself was shocked by it, but you know… kind of hard to tell."

"Because the waterbender seemingly attacked early, or because he seemingly, accidentally revealed that he is a bender?"

Mako laughed humorlessly. "Amon, a _bender_. I don't think this world is ready for that degree of irony. Or hypocrisy, if he is aware of it."

"I'm devastated that my plan didn't work. I also didn't know how to save the bending of those gang members." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She locked eyes with Mako before shifting to Bolin. "Even though they were criminals, four men's lives were destroyed in an instant and to the sound of a room of people cheering about it. …How is that fair at all?"

"It was a fantastic plan, Korra," Bolin squeezed her tighter, "but luck wasn't on our side tonight. The waterbender reacted too quickly, or they released him too soon, or the crowd is just too gullible to believe their leader is the enemy. There were a lot of elements working against us."

"I guess..." She was still deeply remorseful despite Bolin's efforts. "I managed to do absolutely nothing tonight. All I found out is that more people than just Amon can make bending useless."

"That is important, whether you think so or not," Mako spoke up firmly. He laid a hand on her shoulder, taking a seat on her other side. "We can arm ourselves effectively by focusing on learning chi blocking. If they can't take our bending, we will have the upper hand."

"Because we're benders," she responded sourly. Her shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm really shaken from what I experienced. I... I think I just need some sleep…"

"Yeah, it's late, and maybe we can do some training in the morning. That should cheer you up, Korra."

"_If_ my bending is back by then," she muttered self-deprecatingly.

The brothers exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

The Avatar abruptly burst out of her dream and into the world of the waking with a greedy gasp of air. She leaped from the couch she had been sleeping on, knocking a blanket and pillow to the ground. She nearly lost her balance in the process when her legs tangled with the blanket. She realized where she was, and she quietly eased back down, peering blearily at her bemused companions. To her surprise, there was a fourth person in the room, one she had never seen before.

The fourth person was a woman with very long, very pretty black hair, and she was sitting closer to Mako than was deemed appropriate to Korra. The woman blinked at her, her mouth open as if she had been interrupted in the middle of speaking.

Bolin was immediately at Korra's side. "You're awake! Heh, sorry we didn't wake you up sooner. You looked exhausted. Was that a nightmare you were having?" His tone was concerned, soothing.

Korra shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Yeah... don't worry about it." She was nearly speechless at the sight of the woman clinging to Mako.

The firebender appeared uncomfortable at her scrutiny. "Korra, this is Asami Sato. You remember me mentioning her, right?"

"I remember," Korra forced out as pleasantly as possible. It occurred to her that she should smile at Asami, but it came off as more of a grimace. "Hello, Asami. I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Korra. I'm honored to finally meet the Avatar." Asami was nothing but polite, standing to bow respectfully. Once that was done, she reclaimed her spot next to her boyfriend. "As I was saying... since yesterday didn't work out, would you be willing to visit my home today?" She glanced at Bolin and Korra through dark-rimmed eyes. "We have a swimming pool, and it's inside. We wouldn't have to swim in the cold."

"That sounds awesome!" Bolin interjected immediately. "Will there be food?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be a very pleasant gathering of new friends if we had to go hungry."

Korra gritted her teeth inaudibly. She didn't remember consenting to a friendship with this woman. She remained silent and crossed her arms defiantly.

"So how about it, guys?" Mako inquired. He wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulders. "She is a wonderful person to be around, and she really wants you to meet her father. I think it will be fun."

"I'm in for sure!"

"..._Sure_."

"Great. I'm happy that you agree to come. I have a Satomobile parked just outside, so whenever you're ready to go, we can—"

"—_Wait!_" Korra cried out suddenly. "What time is it?!"

"It's just about noon. Why?" Mako furrowed his brow at her for interrupting Asami for the second time.

"I need to speak to the council, and the meeting is very, very soon! I'm sorry, I have to go. You guys have fun without me, okay?" She grinned almost maniacally, relieved to be able to avoid Asami's presence. She swiveled on her feet and began hurrying to the door.

"We can reschedule..." Asami spoke up tentatively. She was careful to keep any reluctance from her voice.

The Avatar groaned inwardly, huffing silently and glaring at the doorway. When she turned back around, her face was alight in false enthusiasm. "That's okay, really. I wouldn't want to ruin a _great_ party."

"I insist." Asami's smile was a touch brighter than Korra's.

"You're _too_ kind. All right, I'll come back here after the meeting, and we can go to your house." Without waiting for a response, Korra was gone.

Asami's pleasant expression dropped like a stone in the ocean. She glanced at Mako, suspicious. "Wasn't that your scarf around her neck?"

"H-huh? Of course not. Why... why would my scarf be on Korra?"

"Hopefully for the same reason she was sleeping here with you and your brother. She's just a _friend?_"

"O-of course, Asami..."

Bolin heaved a heavy sigh and immersed himself in a newspaper.

* * *

It didn't occur to Korra until she had reached the city hall that she should have stopped to change her clothing that she had slept in last night, mainly for hygienic reasons, but the only thing running through her mind was that she only had one chance to present this issue to the council. Being much later to the meeting would not bode well in the end for her, she was sure of it.

She raced through the courtyard that led to her destination, nearly knocking into a dozen people along the way. She pumped her legs, and she barely managed to keep her hat atop her head. Her untied hair flew behind her like a fluttering cloak. Taking three steps at a time once she had reached the staircase that would lead her to the front doors, she burst through the grand entryway and into the nearly silent, spacious room that served as the council's headquarters.

Her noise echoed sharply when she sprinted across the floor between rows and rows of seats, and several council members winced.

Tarrlok was on his feet in front of the long, curved desk the council shared, and he spun at her entry, sighing heavily in relief. He appeared fairly agitated, much to her mortification. "Ah, there she is. Perhaps now we can get this meeting underway—Ah..."

Korra skidded to a halt in front of Tarrlok and blinked up at him sheepishly. "Hello, Councilman. Thank you for having me today." She formed a fist, folded her other hand over it, and bowed lowly and respectfully to Tarrlok. She truly did appreciate having been granted the opportunity to speak, and it embarrassed her heavily that she had arrived late.

He returned her bow uneasily, his eyes flicking over her garments. "This is... unexpected. May I ask why you are dressed... like an Equalist? The council might draw the wrong conclusions from your attire..." His voice was hushed.

Korra opened her mouth, but no words formed from it. She dropped her eyes to her clothing, gripping a fistful of her knee-length olive green coat. It also struck her that she was still wearing Mako's scarf, and she really, _really_ needed to give it back before his girlfriend realized it was around her neck… if she hadn't already, although it would be a small, selfish victory on her part.

Her eyes locked with Tarrlok's questioning ones. "I didn't realize I looked like an Equalist. This was the popular selection from the store I went to..." she trailed off, appearing distraught. "I didn't mean to give off the wrong impression. I will return the clothing as soon as the meeting ends."

"No, no, I'm not saying you must return your clothing. I apologize. I was too hasty with my accusation." He held up his hands in surrender. A woman in tears did not mix well with him, especially if said woman was the Avatar. "Would you like to begin now?"

"Yes, please." As if the conversation had never awkwardly turned to her clothing, Korra stepped around Tarrlok to face the council with a wide smile.

Tarrlok gestured to Korra. "The Avatar is here to discuss the nonbender... er, poor problems... What was it, again?"

"I would like to talk to the council about maybe making some changes to benefit the homeless and poor, and yes, unfortunately, most of them tend to be nonbenders. I spent a fair amount of time speaking to a group I met in the park a few days ago. I promised to talk to you about some of their specific problems and come to a sort of compromise if possible."

Tenzin stroked at his beard in thought. "There are, of course, no promises to easy solutions, but we will do the best we can. Our homeless citizens are still important to the future of Republic City. What are the major concerns?"

"The most important concern, I'd say, would be the fact that most of them have been cast out of their homes. Since I am still fairly new here, I am not entirely familiar with the severity of this problem, but I've heard that the residential sectors of the city are controlled, for the most part, by the bending gangs. I assume that families that refuse to pay a fee to them will be run from their homes and cast out on the streets."

"That, of course, is the goal of the task force I have assembled, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok interjected pointedly. "We will put a stop to those gangs and restore order to this city."

"Absolutely, Councilman, but I don't think that alone will restore order. I have come to realize that families are required to pay a certain amount of yuans every month to remain living in their current houses—in addition to what is paid to the gangs—and that will be impossible for them if they can't find steady jobs. If they don't pay it, they will be forced from their homes so that a family that _can_ pay will be able to move in."

"You're correct. There aren't enough jobs in the city to accommodate these people?"

"Well..." she hesitated, "...this could be slander, but I was told that some companies, namely Cabbage Corp, do not hire the nonbenders. Likewise with benders for Future Industries."

"As unfortunate as that may be, that is the decision of the company." He dismissed it promptly with a wave of his hand. "The council has no jurisdiction over such matters."

"There are unused ports that could receive a number of imports or send our exports, or am I misinformed?"

"I would say that our ports are being used as fully as they possibly—"

"—I will have to disagree with you, Tarrlok." Tenzin steepled his fingers together and peered over them at his fellow councilman. "We have cut back on the number of open ports, and we could stand to open them back up if we had the workers needed. Also, if we are to increase our exports, we will need even more workers to produce our goods."

The other three council members nodded in agreement.

The Fire Nation woman added, "We don't have enough workers in our fields. We lost a fair few crops this season because our current number was too low to harvest before the birds, pests, and cold weather destroyed them."

"I concede." Tarrlok bowed his head. "Avatar Korra, please continue."

"Oh, well, that answers my next concern about a shortage of food. Do we have too many fishers? I noticed that fishing was heavily discouraged."

"In the park? Absolutely discouraged, since those fish are not able to populate fast enough to feed every homeless person—and may I add that some of them are exotic species we've received from around the world? Perhaps you could encourage your friends to try the ocean or bay," the Southern Water Tribe man responded, not unkindly. He was somewhat amused.

"That makes sense..." She grimaced, embarrassed for not realizing. Her final topic would be a very sensitive one, and she took a deep breath to prepare for it. "Have any of you considered the idea that... the council could be a tad too unbalanced for a city that bred so many Equalists?"

The council stared at her uncomprehendingly. Tenzin frowned at her, but he gestured for her to explain.

"You are all benders... right?"

Every one of them nodded sagely.

"Perhaps this is a sign that we need... nonbenders on the council?" Her hands wrung together nervously. "I am open to suggestions, but I do have an idea I would like to share."

Tarrlok was nearing horror with his expression, which she noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"Er… I think having a representative of every nation is appropriate in a city populated by all nations, but don't you think a representative of both benders and nonbenders could be viewed more favorably? We have _a lot_ of Equalists in this city." Last night's assembly showed her as much, but she didn't need to share that.

"A-Avatar Korra, are you suggesting that we ask Amon to send a group of Equalists to be council members?" Tarrlok questioned incredulously. He brushed past her and leaned back against the center of the desk. He was practically radiating disapproval.

"I didn't say the council members had to be _Equalists._ I just said they had to be nonbenders, one from every nation."

"How would we begin to find trustworthy and appropriate nonbenders for this responsibility? Any one of them could be a direct spy for Amon."

"We shouldn't focus on the fact that one could be a spy for Amon, but I admit that Korra has brought up a good point. When the council was created, two of our members were nonbenders, including our first chairman. While the city wasn't completely shrouded in an era of peace, we did not have a war brewing outside our very doors."

"_War?_ Tenzin, I do not agree with your wording there. We do not have a war on our hands, and I have everything under control, I assure you. Once I get this task force up and running, we will not have these problems for much longer."

"I do not doubt you, Tarrlok. However, I do think that coupled with Korra's efforts to assist our homeless, we could bring about a lasting change in Republic City. Let us not dismiss her ideas so quickly."

"Very well," he agreed grudgingly. He crossed his arms and returned his attention to the Avatar, who was rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly, a dusting of a blush adorning her cheeks. "I propose to you that we create a team, handpicked by you, Avatar Korra, to address the nonbenders. Of course, you will still be assisting my task force, and we will take care of the gang problem. Once we have driven the gangs from the residential sector, you may move your nonbenders back into their homes and find them suitable jobs so they can afford their houses and necessities."

The council voiced their agreements to the reasonable plan in unison.

"That sounds fine to me," she responded, relieved. "And the nonbending council members...?"

"We will speak about this at a later date. I have to be somewhere else soon," he dismissed stubbornly. "One compromise at a time."

"All right. I suppose I'll call it the… _mmm_… 'Underprivileged Relief Team' for now. I will start gathering members."

"Excellent. So it's decided." Tarrlok picked up his gavel and banged it once on the desk. "The Avatar is head of the Underprivileged Relief Team, and she and her team will find jobs for the homeless. Now, I'm sure the press is gathering outside to take a statement from today's meeting." He abandoned the gavel on the desk and passed Korra.

"You seemed concerned about the way I look, Councilman," she murmured to him, grabbing ahold of his arm to pause his brisk pace. "Speaking to the press is appropriate while I'm dressed like this?"

"Oh, why not. You are actively fighting for peace on both sides. What are a few articles of clothing against your word that you are part of my task force?" He appeared annoyed, but he continued heading towards the doors and spoke over his shoulder, "I will start the press conference, and when I give you the signal, you will join me. Please stand by."

"Okay," she answered, watching him disappear behind the doors with a swish of his coat. She turned on her heel to find Tenzin already walking towards her. She smiled at him. "Hey, Tenzin. Thanks for having my back during the meeting. I didn't realize how nervous I would feel speaking in front of a group. I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was."

"That's just because you weren't sure that you would leave City Hall having accomplished anything." He stopped next to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you for an entire day."

"You're almost right. I have been gone since yesterday evening."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Erm, no, I suppose I haven't. I'll grab something as soon as I'm done with Tarrlok out there." She grinned at him. "You're so concerned about me missing a few meals? You're so sweet."

He waved her off, flustered. "Yes, yes. I—oh, why are you dressed like an Equalist?"

"Tarrlok asked the same thing. I'm not dressed as an Equalist. I'm dressed like a normal, boring citizen of Republic City. Apparently I'm not allowed to wear something other than my Water Tribe outfits."

"I am not surprised he would notice right away. However, these other council members," he broke off and glanced back at them, seeing they were immersed in their own quiet conversations, "they are somewhat old. They have to squint to see you and wouldn't notice that you are dressed differently."

Korra snickered. "You act as if you're _not_ old."

He gave her a warning look. "All right, that's enough out of you." He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so proud of you making efforts to solve this nasty conflict. I am just a little concerned about your lack of allotted budget."

She blinked. "Oh, right. I don't exactly have any money. Do... do I need money for this?"

"Probably." He sighed. "You need money for everything these days."

"I'll figure it out. I've only just started this team, and I'm the only one in it. I'll go back to Mako and Bolin and recruit them."

"One step at a time." He smiled wearily at her. "Tarrlok is going to call you out any moment now. You'd better head that way, lest you annoy him more."

She cringed at that. "Yes, I will. Thank you again for your support, Tenzin." She embraced him back tightly, burying her face in his Air Nomad tunic. "We'll solve this."

"Indeed we will."

They separated, and with a final farewell, Tenzin returned to his desk with the other council members, and Korra walked towards the entrance, with significantly less noise than when she had arrived. The instant she reached it, Tarrlok stuck his head in and motioned for her to join him outside.

She took a deep, calming breath and stepped outside into the glaring sunlight, the door snapping shut behind her and leaving her at the mercy of the eager reporters.

* * *

_"We've been speaking with the chairman of the city council, and his new task force is to begin work within the next few days. We're all very excited about it. Councilman Tarrlok, did you say you have a special guest for this press conference?"_

_"That is correct. The Avatar herself is here with me. Korra, please come out here."_

Amon crossed one ankle over another atop his desk and peered darkly over his boots at the radio he was listening to. His mask lay within reach next to his feet.

_"The Avatar! How excellent. Oh, dear, she seems a little dazed. Is it because of the flashes from the camera?"_

_"She is fine. Here, Korra, let me assist you."_

_"T-thank you, Councilman. Hello, everyone. I am the Avatar, as you know, and while this isn't the first time I've made an announcement over the radio, I am somewhat overwhelmed."_ An uncomfortable chuckle came from her, most likely from the way Tarrlok pulled her close so they could share the same podium. _"I am here today to announce the compromise I have made with the council regarding our less fortunate citizens in Republic City."_

_"That's exciting. Can you tell us more about this compromise?"_

_"Of course she can. But first, Korra, you will be working closely with me within my task force. Is this correct?"_

Amon grimaced. To nobody, he spoke idly, "Tarrlok, you lay it on too thickly. Are you working with her or courting her?"

_"I am formally giving my answer: I have agreed to back Councilman Tarrlok and his task force completely. The time for peace is upon us. We will prevail! We—"_

_"—are in control of the unpleasant situations we have found ourselves in. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you."_

_"Avatar Korra, what of this compromise? Who are the less fortunate citizens you spoke of?"_

_"With the help of the council today, I have formed my own team, the Underprivileged Relief Team. We will be working closely with those who have lost their homes and jobs, and we will be providing them with a way to get back to their old lives. I am recruiting!"_ She chuckled dryly._ "Once the gang issue is resolved, I will personally move all homeless families back into their residential sectors. This is my promise."_

_"Avatar Korra! What about the Equalists? What do they think of your plans?"_

_"Do the gangs really pose no threat to you?"_

_"Avatar, Avatar! Is it true you have not been able to airbend yet?"_

_"One question at a time, please, gentlemen. She doesn't have enough time to answer."_

_"I... I, uhm... What do the Equalists think?"_ She laughed a little too loudly. _"Is it the clothing? I have no idea!"_

_"Why_ are _you dressed like that?"_

_"We are not here to discuss what the Avatar is wearing..."_ Tarrlok dismissed and sighed._ "Please continue, Korra."_

_"If A-Amon and his Equalists have something to say about my plan, he... they, I mean, are free to speak. I am still working the details out, and it may not be perfect, but things will change for the better. I'm certainly open for _reasonable_ suggestions."_

A satisfied smirk had curled his lips at the slight tremor in her voice when she uttered his name.

_"As for the gangs, no, I am not intimidated by bullies. I never have, and I never will be, intimidated by those who take advantage of people who can't fight back—"_

_"—You speak as if nonbenders are unable to defend themselves."_

_"No, no, they are fully capable of defending themselves. They just..."_

_"...Korra, stick to the topic, please. Allow her to finish speaking before moving on."_

_"Right, right. I'm sorry. We will take care of the gang problem. And airbending...? I'm not sure what that really has to do with all of this, but I wouldn't say I haven't been _able_ to yet. I-I still have much to learn."_

_"Well, does that answer most of your questions? Great, just one last thing to mention before we conclude this conference: I have personally invited Korra to a gala tomorrow evening to celebrate her decisions."_

Quietly, and Amon had to strain to hear it, Korra muttered to him,_ "You did? I must have missed it."_

Tarrlok spoke louder,_ "Dress is to be formal! I warmly welcome all of you to attend in order to take photographs and enjoy this momentous occasion with us. It will be—"_

Amon stretched forward and flicked the dial of his radio to a popular jazz channel, disinterested in the self-serving ramblings of the chairman. He replaced his mask and hood and sat back, thoughtful.

* * *

Korra was still in a daze by the time she reached Air Temple Island. Her head spun with the number of questions that had been shot at her in rapid succession. She had barely finished answering one by the time another had been asked. If Tarrlok hadn't been standing next to her, steadying her with a hand on her back, she was sure she would have collapsed. Her sleep last night had been restless and plagued with an alarming amount of nightmares, and with Amon having terrified her so thoroughly, she was on the verge of breaking down.

The content of the nightmares brought an unpleasant, grotesque swirl of both dread and anxiousness within her. She was unable to shake them from her mind. She was amazed that she didn't appear more haunted than she was. In each one, she was chased by a variety of shapes that resembled Amon's mask. She would try her best to avoid them, but in each dream, she was eventually overtaken and swallowed whole. In her dreams, she didn't have bending to protect her.

She had bathed herself, quickening the drying process with her firebending. She redressed herself mechanically in her room while Naga panted softly from her place next to Korra's bed. The polar bear dog blinked her large, soulful eyes at her lifelong companion in concern.

She pulled on her parka and sighed. She laid a hand on her familiar's head and scratched behind her ears. "I'm hungry, but Mako's new girlfriend said there would be food at her house. I suppose I will eat there."

Naga climbed to her feet and left the room. Only moments later did she return with a shiny apple balanced perfectly atop her nose. She presented it to her with an enthusiastic wag of her tail.

A smile tugged at Korra's lips. "You're awesome, Naga." She accepted the apple and kissed the polar bear dog's nose. Taking a bite into the savory fruit, she closed her eyes. The juice dripped from the corner of her lips, and she licked it away. Her mind wandered and conjured up her memory of Amon's face, partially covered with the mask. She snapped her eyes open immediately and glared at the wall. "What, brain? _What?_ Are you so deprived that you want me to think of Amon's lips as a juicy apple?"

Her voice was louder than she anticipated, and a passing Ikki poked her head in, blushing furiously.

"What was that, Korra? Someone's lips are like a juicy apple?"

Korra pursed her own lips. "_He wishes_."

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Mako. Go get him!" With a wink, Ikki left her to her own tormented thoughts.

Shaking her head in disgust, Korra finished her apple before another thought could occur. Once the core had been disposed of, she and Naga departed from the Air Temple Island and headed for the Pro-bending Arena. Mako's scarf was tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

The group gathered in Asami's Satomobile once Korra had returned. The sunlight peeked through the clouds and beamed down upon the golden arena, lighting it up like a beacon. Despite the sunlight, there was a sharp chill in the air that nipped at any exposed skin.

Korra gazed at the arena in mourning, wishing she could be somewhere other than in Asami's presence. It was depressing watching her and Mako in the front, cuddled up against the cold weather. She steadily ignored Bolin's subtle hints that they should, too, cuddle and stared out at the rapidly passing scenery. It was somewhat exciting to be in a Satomobile, she grudgingly admitted to herself. The speed was exhilarating.

Naga enjoyed chasing them, following closely behind in a contented run. It had been a short while since the polar bear dog had been in the city, free to mingle with the people and Satomobiles.

Their noses and cheeks were a bright red by the time they had arrived at the Sato mansion. The grand estate stretched to the sky and glinted proudly in the afternoon light. The series of Oriental-style buildings were glossed with chrome. It was a beautiful house, and Bolin promptly told Asami so.

She smiled sweetly at him and gestured for them to follow her up one of the two sets of staircases that wound around the first level and led to a higher elevation, where the main floor was located. "I have everything set up in the pool room. Please follow me there."

When they entered the mansion, Bolin _ooh_'d and _aah_'d over everything he saw, his hands twitching with the urge to touch. His compliments were never-ending and gracious. He had never seen a more beautiful home.

"You certainly live comfortably," Korra forced out. They had entered the pool room, and she watched as her companions shed clothing so they could jump into the water. She remained awkwardly at the doorway. Naga curled up in a patch of sunlight and drifted to sleep after an impressive yawn.

"Yes, my father enjoys beautiful things," Asami explained casually while pulling various articles of clothing off. Her body was exceptionally curvy; Korra brooded.

Mako rolled his eyes at the way his brother's eyes bugged out. He smacked his arm, growling, "Stop ogling my girlfriend, Bolin."

The Avatar settled herself down upon a reclining chair a safe distance from the pool. She was grumpy, and she didn't want her clothes splashed. It was rather warm in here, though, she admitted, and she removed her parka and hung it on the back of her chair. Mako's scarf tumbled out and onto her lap. She wrapped it gently around one hand and regarded the three people in the pool coolly.

"Hey, Korra, why don't you swim with us?" Bolin darted to the edge of the pool closest to her. He folded his arms under his chin and peered up at her with a grin. His hair was plastered to his forehead. "It's warm, and though that sounds like it could imply something _accidental_ had occurred, it feels great."

"I don't have clothing suitable to swim in," she responded with a shrug. His crudity brought a wry grin to her lips.

"You can borrow some from me," Asami offered, taking a spot next to Bolin. Her eyes narrowed at the scarf in Korra's hand, but she averted her eyes to meet the other young woman's.

"No, that's okay. How about I make waves for you to swim in?" she suggested lightly, twirling a finger in the air.

"Your waves would destroy the pool." Mako took the spot on the other side of Asami. He, too, eyed the scarf. His cheeks pinked. "Korra doesn't know how to be gentle."

The Avatar's cheeks puffed out in irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn't defend herself. She couldn't deny that she would like to thoroughly mix Asami with her warm pool water.

Asami shrugged and laid on her back, floating. There was a glass ceiling above them, and she watched the clouds drift by lazily.

Mako heaved himself out of the pool and with a burst of steam, he dried the water droplets from his body. He took the seat next to Korra and watched her curiously. "Are you okay? You seem kind of annoyed."

"I've just been through a lot lately. I'm tired, and I have some huge obligations to fulfill."

He frowned in sympathy. "How did the council meeting go?"

"Well, I—" She broke off when someone walked through the door with a tray overflowing with food. Various meats, cheeses, and fruits adorned the platter. Another person followed with cups and beverages in pitchers. While they were setting up the food on a nearby table, Bolin and Asami also climbed out of the pool. They did not have fire or waterbending to dry themselves.

"Hm?" Mako prompted when she didn't continue her thought.

"I'm the head of a new team of my choosing, the Underprivileged Relief Team. I'm assigned to help the homeless and poor find jobs. Then, once Tarrlok's task force... which I'm also on... gains control over the bending gangs, I will be moving them back into their homes."

"That's great, Korra. Tarrlok actually listened to you?"

"Yes, but he was very dismissive. I don't think he approved much, but he came to a compromise with me after Tenzin and a few other council members thought it was a good idea."

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Asami spoke. She chewed on a grape thoughtfully. "Did you say you're going to help nonbenders?"

"Not all homeless citizens are nonbenders, but yes, I care about them, too. …You are welcome to join my team." Korra accepted a plate of fruits from Bolin, and she nodded at him gratefully. She shoveled it in her mouth when her stomach gave a tortured rumble.

The dark-haired woman smiled warmly. "I would love to. My father and I are rather adamant about nonbender rights."

"So adamant that you only hire nonbenders for Future Industries?" Korra didn't mean to sound accusative, but it was clear by Asami's shocked expression that she did.

"I'm not completely aware of how my father runs his company. Do you think it's a problem if he did?"

"I won't pretend to know how successful his business strategy is. From what I've seen, it appears that he is having no issues, but segregation is something we're trying to avoid. Nobody should be denied a job just because they can or cannot bend."

"I agree." Asami nodded. "It's just a delicate subject with him—benders. My mother was… killed by the Agni Kai Triad a few years ago."

"I'm sorry..." Korra's expression fell. She gazed at Asami with sympathy. "I didn't know, and I'm sorry for coming off so rude."

"It's okay, Korra. I can't understand the amount of stress you have to deal with on a daily basis. If you'd like, I could speak to my father about... _Oh!_ That reminds me." She glanced at Mako. "I talked to my father about the ante for the Pro-bending Championship pot. He agreed to pay it for you, under the condition that you wear the logo of his company on your uniforms."

The three of them stared in silent shock at her.

"R-_really?_ That's incredible! I need to thank him!" Bolin exclaimed, speaking up for all of them.

"My father is a little busy right now, but I'm sure you will have the chance." Returning to Korra, she continued, "Do you want me to speak to him about hiring benders in his factories?"

"No, no, that's okay. That's an issue for another time. I would rather just thank him for his generosity. We were just going to drop out of the championship because we had no way to pay it."

"Well, now you don't have to. The tournament is in a few weeks, right? That's plenty of time to train."

"Yeah." Korra smiled nervously. She placed Mako's scarf on the back of his chair and gave him a pointed look. Casually, she began easing out of the room after leaving her empty plate with the rest of the food. "Can I use your restroom?"

"...Yes, the powder room is downstairs and adjacent to the dining room. It's marked, so you won't have trouble finding it."

"Powder room. ...Right. Thanks. I'll be back." She stepped out of the room and let out a heavy sigh once the doors shut behind her.


	6. Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter VI: Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados**

_Korra receives an anonymous gift and attends a gala thrown in her honor._

* * *

Her feet carried her down the hallway and the staircase that would take her to the first floor, as Asami had directed. She thought back to the way the woman's eyes had widened when she had given Mako his scarf back. She cringed and leaned against a wall adorned with various paintings of the Sato family. It was wrong of her to be so obvious about giving him his scarf, but she didn't want to take it to the restroom with her.

Mako was going to be furious with her if they separated because of what she did, but he would forgive her, right? Especially once he learned about her tentative feelings for him. But were they strong enough that she wanted him to know? From the instant she met Mako, she had been attracted to him. He was a serious person, but he still had his fair share of humorous moments. He was handsome, strong, and a fantastic bender. Thus far, the more she learned about him, the more she liked. She could respect and admire anyone who risked his life to protect his brother's.

He was a safe choice. He would be a gentle, loving boyfriend.

He doesn't pin her beneath him and say dark, terrible things to frighten her into submission. He doesn't boast about putting her on display in front of Republic City and destroying her life with the brush of a thumb. He doesn't make her feel as conflicted and in complete denial about possible hidden meanings in their confrontations.

But... Mako is taken. As his friend, she needed to respect that because the simple fact is that if he wanted to be with her, he would have asked her. Asami wouldn't be in the picture as more than a friend. There is nothing more to it.

With a heavy heart, Korra pushed away from the wall and trudged towards the restroom. Normally she avoided eavesdropping on potentially private conversations, but it didn't cross her mind when she suddenly heard a man's voice drifting from the cracked doors she was currently passing. It especially didn't cross her mind when her ears picked up on rather questionable statements.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure he's letting them do it. They break in and steal, and he gets a hefty cut. It's all part of their deal."

She leaned closer and stilled her breath.

"What... oh, he already knew that? Well, then you probably know their next target, right?" He paused. "..._Interesting_. That is very interesting. I must admit this pleases me, but in no way do I condone—How do I know about this? Well, I hired someone to follow him. You asked me to pledge loyalty, and I still had my doubts."

Korra's eyes narrowed.

"This whole thing is... _More? Faster?_ You need faster production? You don't mean to tell me that we've grown _that_ much since the last time you asked me to... He wants them for _what?_ ...Right, fine. I'll see what I can do. No, it's not a problem. Now, I should probably go. I heard my daughter and her friends arrive a while ago." A pause. "Yes, she's with them. Don't worry, she won't."

The Avatar backed away from the door, her mind buzzing with speculation. She turned and hurried away to the restroom just as she heard the telephone connect solidly with its receiver. The door swung closed behind her, and she leaned against it, biting her lip. The entire one-sided conversation she had just heard sounded threatening and suspicious.

Asami had told her that she and her father were adamant about nonbender rights. Her mother had been killed by a bender, and it was still a very sensitive subject for Hiroshi Sato. Korra had heard that he only hires nonbenders in his factories. Was it loathing for benders, or was it something else? Something he didn't want being dug up?

As far as she knew, Hiroshi Sato manufactured Satomobiles, and that was it. Whoever he had been speaking to demanded faster production, but was it vehicles that were needed? What stopped him from producing something _more_ when there was no one who feared or resented Equalists snooping around? The Equalists—an organization that has certainly seen an alarming growth of members over the past few days.

She had nothing but her assumptions, but she fully intended to look into it more. She tucked the conversation into the back of her mind and attended to her business. Once finished, she wiped the tension from her features and passed by Hiroshi's office on her way back to the pool. She didn't bother to mask her steps.

"Asami, dear, is that you?" Hiroshi called, poking his head out of his office. He saw her and chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Hello, I'm assuming you're the Avatar?"

She accepted his outstretched hand when he stepped out to greet her. She was pleasant, though her mind shouted at her that this man had something to hide behind a false smile. "Yes, sir. I'm Korra."

"I'm Hiroshi Sato. It's very nice to meet you. My little Asami has told me much about you and your earthbending teammate. Of course, I have already met Mako, since my daughter is currently involved with him." A strange, strained expression flitted across his face, but he shook it away as quickly as it came. He smiled disarmingly bright at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been hospitable while you have been my guests. I've been cooped up in my office dealing with business matters, you understand. Always so busy!"

"It's not a problem, Mr. Sato." She gestured at the staircase. "I was just returning to the pool. Asami told me to come here for the powder room."

"Ah, wonderful. I'll accompany you so I can meet the last of my daughter's dear friends." They walked back together.

"I've returned," Korra announced when she re-entered to the sounds of Bolin's laughter and an obnoxiously loud splash. "I found someone on the way back."

"Father," Asami greeted warmly, waving to him from her place in the pool. She bobbed up and down with the waves Bolin had just made from his jump into the pool. Water splashed over the sides and narrowly missed Naga's curled up form.

"Sir, you have an awesome house!" Bolin was suddenly standing next to Hiroshi, showering pool water with every move. He reached out a hand and enthusiastically shook Hiroshi's. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bolin, Mako's brother. Earthbender of the legendary Fire Ferrets."

"A pleasure, and thank you." He chuckled uncomfortably and backed away from the soaking earthbender. He nodded to the moody firebender, who returned the greeting just as silently. He glanced at Naga, who had perked up at his entry but didn't move from her spot in the sun.

"Father, I want to show them the racetrack after we're done here. May I?"

"That's fine, Asami. Just be careful. You know I don't approve of your reckless driving."

She sighed. "I'm not reckless; I drive well. They're meant to be driven like that, which you're well aware of."

"Well, either way... do be careful, and have fun. I apologize for having to run, but I have a few more calls to make. As my daughter's friends—and of course, _the Avatar_—you're welcome back to the Sato home any time."

Before he could leave, Korra stopped him with, "Mr. Sato, I would love to see Future Industries some time and learn about its history. I'm interested in this _revolutionary_ technique you developed, the production line. Do you think I would be able to?"

His back was to her, and he narrowed his eyes at the doorknob he was grabbing for. Without looking back at her, he responded, "Of course you can see my factories. I will have Asami pick you up the next time I'm available for a tour. Now, I apologize again for my rudeness, but I really do need to go. Good bye!"

With that, Korra was left staring after him until the door closed.

"Racetrack?" Asami suggested through the silence.

* * *

In the expansive grounds sprawling in a rich, lush green behind the Sato mansion, the Future Industries testing course was tucked away. It was an asphalt path marked with paint and burning from the heat of the sun, and it stretched outwards for miles. The track featured a complex series of shapes and abrupt turns. At the moment, it was still and silent, but Asami fully intended to change that.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and threw her hands out once they reached the course. Her grin was infectious. "What do you think? Impressive?"

"I'll say!" Bolin enthused. He and the others entered the fenced-in track and waited for Asami to instruct them.

"My father uses this track to test his prototypes or current Satomobiles for ways to improve them. He developed a model that surpasses the maximum speed of a regular, every-day Satomobile five-fold, and that is what I intend to show you today." She smirked at their awed expressions. "Korra, I can tell you have a love for speed that can rival my own. Let me give you a personal test run."

Korra nodded eagerly and followed closely behind Asami. The two women headed towards the garages while Mako, Bolin, and Naga found a warm spot in the spectator stands. They lounged and waited anxiously to witness the impressive speed she had described to them.

They only had to wait a moment longer before the roar of a high-caliber engine thundered in the distance. A sleek racing model darted out of the garage and swerved onto the track, and they had to turn their heads to follow its rapid movement. It tore across the asphalt and cleared half the track in less than fifteen seconds.

The Satomobile flew past the spectator stands, and Korra screamed in delight at her friends, "_This is awesome!_" Her voice was faint in the rush of the wind that accompanied them.

Bolin fell over in a fit of boisterous laughter. Mako smirked in amusement. Naga barked and got to her feet as if to try to follow the vehicle.

"I think she's enjoying herself. Naga, you'd better hope Asami doesn't loan that Satomobile to her." He patted the polar bear dog's head while she whined in apparent disapproval of the suggestion.

The women circled the track nearly ten times before they slowed to a halt in front of their friends. Korra was wide-eyed, and her arms were in the air. She shakily exited the vehicle and had to grab at the door so she didn't collapse. Asami followed.

Asami pulled off her helmet and smoothed her disheveled hair with her fingers. "Well? Unbelievable, right?"

"I-I'm in love," the Avatar responded with a dramatic flutter of her eyelashes. She stroked the door. "I will start saving money to purchase this model when it becomes available."

The dark-haired woman laughed, but it was cut short when Korra pulled her into a sudden, tight hug. The brothers arched their eyebrows, astounded at the display.

"Thank you for the demonstration. If you're willing, I would love to come back and try it again sometime," Korra spoke gratefully over her shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure."

They parted and grinned widely at each other. The tension between them dissipated in their new found shared love of fast vehicles.

Despite her reluctance, Korra soon expressed her need to return to Air Temple Island for the evening and accepted a ride back, courtesy of Asami. She waved at her friends happily as they drove away from the ferry dock.

* * *

"Korra, wake up! You have a gift!"

Her eyes cracked open, and she groaned. Her mind swam with the last moments of her dream, and she forced herself to focus on the airbender girls that had burst into her room. "…Huh?"

Jinora plopped a massive white box down at the foot of her bed and gestured to it. "This just arrived for you. It looks fancy. Why don't you open it?"

"You woke me up this early to open a box?"

"It's well past midday, Korra." Jinora gestured more urgently at the white box. "Please open it? If you don't, Ikki probably will."

Ikki nodded vigorously. "You don't understand how much I want to know what's in it. You _never_ get mail."

"Okay, okay, give me a moment to wake up." She pushed her blankets aside and groaned again. With a long, suffering sigh, she picked up the box and tugged apart the deep blue ribbon that held it closed. The box was completely unmarked. She lifted the lid and pushed decorative tissue paper, and what appeared to be useless cloth, out of the way. Her eyes widened, and Jinora and Ikki gasped in delight.

Folded carefully within the box was quite possibly the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She had not seen many, but she couldn't imagine something more perfectly or carefully crafted. The color of the dress matched the ribbon that had tied the box together, and it was made of a very soft and fine silk. Oceanic jewels adorned the bodice, and it dipped somewhat low from what she could see. There were accompanying gloves on top.

She removed it from the box and pressed it against her body in wonder.

"That... is _such_ a pretty dress!" Jinora exclaimed, breathless. "Put it on, Korra! Let's see it!"

"There is no way it will actually fit me, though. I wasn't fitted for it," she dismissed dryly and stripped to her underclothing so she could begin slowly pulling on the dress. Inwardly, she was as in awe as the girls, but she didn't want to show it. It slid over her head and down her body in a pleasurable caress. It had two layers, one of silk and one of a shimmery charcoal chiffon. The chiffon was gathered at one point below her bodice, splitting down the middle, and it fell to her feet. The dress had a tasteful train dragging behind her. And... it fit. Not perfectly, of course, but it was still a very close and comfortable guess.

Ikki mentioned as much. "That dress was made for you! Ooh, Korra, _someone_ must have been close enough to gather details to have this made!" She giggled maniacally, her cheeks heating up.

The Avatar adjusted the thin straps over her shoulders and stared down at her bodice. She wasn't listening too closely, for she was too preoccupied with the fact that her bound cleavage was... there. Revealed. "Is... is this dress acceptable to wear in public?!" She was scandalized and tugged it up as much as she could.

Jinora slapped her hands away from it. "Don't be ridiculous. It's fine." She tugged it back down to where it was supposed to be and stood back to admire. "Oh! Put these gloves on."

Korra accepted the charcoal gray gloves that Jinora gave to her, and she slid them up both her arms until they stopped above her elbows. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the bow that was tied at the back of her waist. "This... this..."

"Yes, Korra?"

"This... must have been so _expensive!_ How am I supposed to pay for this? Did you order it for me?!" She glared at them. She gathered fistfuls of the dress and held them up. "I can't believe this..."

"No, we didn't order it! It was a gift." Jinora pushed more tissue paper away and found a small note at the bottom of the box. "Here! There's something written on here." She held up the note for Korra to read aloud.

"'_Avatar, I look forward to seeing you wear this dress tonight. Consider it a gift for all that you will assist me with in the future. Yours, An Admirer._'" Korra finished reading the note and turned it over to the blank back, perplexed. "Really, that's it? How cryptic."

Jinora smirked mischievously. "What exactly did you and the councilman talk about yesterday in the gardens?_ Measurements?_"

Ikki squealed and hid her red face behind her hands.

"Wait, you think Councilman Tarrlok sent this?"

"Of course he did. It's all in the note and how he's been acting towards you."

"How he's... how he's been acting towards me? What are you even talking about?!"

"Look. 'Consider it a gift for all you will assist me with in the future.' That's the councilman. He is thanking you for joining his task force and for what you will help him accomplish with it. How do you explain this gala thrown in your honor? He came to the island simply to call on you!" She sighed, clasping her hands together. "Not to mention his arm around you during yesterday's press conference, as revealed by the newspapers. It's _so_ romantic."

"He did _not_ come to _call on me_. He came to tell me that he's sick of waiting for me to make up my mind about joining his task force." She chortled. "Hopeless romantics... The gala? Simply to butter me up and gain my trust. As for his arm around me... ugh, they took photographs of that, did they? Well, it's completely out of context. I was a little dizzy from the number of camera flashes."

"Who else would have sent you such an expensive gift? And either you gave your measurements to Councilman Tarrlok, or he got them himself," Jinora deadpanned at her.

Ikki gasped. "Jinora, don't let Mom hear you talking like that!"

Korra shook her head. "I don't think so... I haven't been that close to a man since..." Her eyes flew open, and she clamped her traitorous lips together. Her ever-helpful mind supplied images of Amon straddling her body and examining it carefully for her sensitive chi points. _There's no way!_ she thought incredulously. Her heart pounded faster at the memory of that night.

The airbender girls stared at her, jaws dropped and thunderstruck. They darted to their feet and rushed out of the room in a fit of giggles. Jinora paused at the doorway and regarded her seriously. "If you need some help with your hair or face, just ask. We must have you look your best for this mystery man." With that, she disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

Korra, in the end, did accept assistance from the women on the island so they could make her presentable for the most formal event she had ever attended. After a thorough bath, she stood nude in her room, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her chest, her legs squeezed together. It was safe to say that Korra was not comfortable showing so much skin, and she longed for her fur-lined heavy winter clothing and parka.

Ikki sat atop her bed, having covered her window so no one could look in on the Avatar while she was getting ready. She sat on the edge and swung her feet back and forth, humming quietly.

Pema had hooked the dress in the closet so it wouldn't touch the ground until they were ready. She had an armful of clips, brushes, and an assortment of cosmetic items to paint, as Korra saw it, her face. She dumped them on top of the bed next to Ikki, who immediately began toying with everything in the pile.

The Avatar used a burst of firebending to dry herself, and her hair flew upwards with the unintended force of it before falling back down her back. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm kind of nervous." She pulled on her lower underclothing.

"That's fine," Pema assured. She retrieved the dress and carefully eased it over Korra's head and down her body. Her eyes sparkled. "This dress really is breathtaking."

"Jinora thought that Councilman Tarrlok bought it for her, but Korra said it must have been someone else," Ikki spoke nonchalantly, smearing lipstick over her lips sloppily.

Pema blinked at her daughter in mild confusion. "Well, isn't that interesting. I'm sure Korra will bring him by to meet us after the gala. Won't you?"

"Wasn't planning on it, no..." Korra trailed off, grunting. She adjusted the gown over her body, and once again, her cleavage disturbed her. She accepted the charcoal gloves and slid them on. She tugged self-consciously at one of her thin straps.

"Don't worry." Pema smiled in amusement. She gathered a few bottles and powders and stood in front of Korra.

Jinora grabbed a brush and a few clips and took her place behind Korra. She stood on her tip-toes and began brushing the long chestnut hair out, working the tangles away.

Within half an hour, at which point Korra began to complain grumpily that she wanted to move around instead of standing absolutely still, she was almost ready. She couldn't see what they was doing to her, and she was anxious to see how ridiculous she must look.

"All right, we're just about done... Let me clip this last bit of hair up."

"A few more pats of powder on your cheeks. Oh, and I almost forgot to line your eyes."

Ikki grew bored of her toys and jumped up to look at Korra. She gasped. "Korra, I have never seen you look so elegant. You're like a Water Tribe princess!"

"_Wonderful_." Korra grinned toothily in mock enthusiasm. "I thought you guys said you were almost done."

"There!" Jinora and Pema announced simultaneously and backed away.

"Do you have a mirror, or am I supposed to walk out there, confident that you made me look like fragile doll?" She chuckled. She accepted the hand mirror from Pema and looked into it. The woman that looked back at her appeared very shocked. She hesitated before inquiring softly, "...That's me?"

"Yes, that's you. Jinora did wonderfully with your hair. I don't wear cosmetics very often, but I have had a lot of practice applying it. What do you think?"

"It's..." She studied the blush, the slightly paler complexion, and dark-rimmed eyes. Her eyes were so much more vivid with the kohl surrounding them. Her hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head. It was parted the same way it usually was, but with all the other changes, she looked so _different._ She had trouble deciding if it was good or not. Realizing she was supposed to give her answer, she tilted her chin up and smiled brightly at her friends. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're welcome, Korra," they chirped. Ikki, who had streaks of red and puffs of white on her face, had also chimed in.

"Korra, you have a guest," Tenzin announced behind her door while Meelo knocked obnoxiously. Pema opened it for them, and the elder airbender stared at Korra in absolute shock. He gripped his chest and took a step back. His eyes widened. "Is that... the Avatar?! Pema... help, I think I'm having... a _heart attack!_"

The Avatar shot him a dark look.

He dropped his hand to his side and chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. I'm going to have a heart attack because of how beautiful you look. Perhaps I shouldn't show you to your guest. He may propose marriage and whisk you away, and I'll never have time to teach you airbending."

Meelo rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Jinora questioned with a knowing smirk.

Korra snarled at them and stalked out of the room. It just occurred to her that she didn't have shoes to match the dress, and she was running out barefoot. Spinning on her heel and opening her mouth to speak, she saw Pema standing in the doorway with a pair of slippers.

"You may want these," she suggested lightly, putting them on the ground so Korra could step into them.

"Thanks, Pema..." she muttered, blushing. With that, she turned and went to greet her guest. The airbender girls were behind her, and Jinora picked up the train of her dress, carrying it for her. Ikki threw imaginary flower petals around them.

Tarrlok was examining an intricate Air Nomad statue at the entryway, but he looked up when he heard them approach.

Korra stifled a sigh at his awestruck expression. _Is it really so unbelievable that I can be a woman?_ She smiled sweetly at him and gritted her teeth behind her lips.

He was wearing a Water Tribe tuxedo, and he held a small box in his hand.

Jinora and Ikki nudged each other in the ribs and tittered behind her. It was pretty obvious what they were finding amusement in; Korra just hoped she wouldn't find a carved betrothal necklace within that box, if it happened to be for her.

"You... you look incredible, Avatar Korra." He stepped closer to her, and she flushed at the way his eyes swept her body leisurely and thoroughly. "I am here to escort you to the gala. I have something to compliment that extravagant gown... Where did you acquire this, by the way?"

"You didn't buy it for me?" she inquired a bit loudly and threw a pointed look over her shoulder at the confused duo. "Oh, well, I have no idea. It was a gift from an anonymous admirer, supposedly."

"N-no, I don't presume to know your measurements, but I did purchase a necklace for you. I think it will go exceptionally well with it." He opened the box in his hand and took out a silver chain with various turquoise jewels adorning it. He rubbed at the back of his neck at her accusing stare. "It's uncanny, but in my defense, I thought they would match your eye color."

"Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok. It is uncanny but not unappreciated." She reached out to accept it so she could fasten it around her neck, but she froze when he took the initiative and did it himself.

He was standing uncomfortably close while he wound it around to the back of her neck and clasped it shut. He looked down at it in fascination before realizing that it appeared he was ogling her breasts. Stepping back hurriedly, he coughed awkwardly into a handkerchief he had tugged from his pocket. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think—"

"—Wait, Korra, you seem to have thrown this on the ground when you were searching through your box." Pema stopped when she reached Korra and wrapped a cashmere shawl around her neck and upper shoulders, so as to not cover the necklace Tarrlok had bestowed upon her. She admired the sight, placing a hand upon her pregnant belly. "Councilman, it's perfect. The entire outfit was obviously made to go together."

"No, I didn't..."

"He didn't send me the outfit," Korra interrupted. She grinned awkwardly and picked up two handfuls of her dress so she could walk without stepping on it. Her words were rushed, and she wanted to escape, mortified by how the evening was turning out. "Well, it's about time we left for the gala. I will see you all later tonight. Thanks again for your help! Bye!"

Tarrlok bid the family farewell and followed the Avatar out of the house. He walked a comfortable distance next to her, gesturing to the dock, where the ferry awaited. "I'm sure you normally have no trouble crossing the bay without it, but water and formal wear do not mix very well."

White Lotus guards were stationed on both sides of the dock, and they bowed to the Avatar, mesmerized.

The attention was already making her squirm in discomfort, and she had not even reached the gala yet. She discreetly tugged at her bodice as she accepted Tarrlok's hand and climbed onto the ferry. She didn't particularly need his help, but she figured it was a polite gesture. Ignoring it would be rude, and she was trying her best not to be this evening.

Tarrlok placed his hands on the railing and closed his eyes against the wind.

He was certainly handsome when he wasn't angry, annoyed, or stressed, Korra mused, taking her place next to him and grudgingly admiring his features. That was probably the Water Tribe in her speaking, for he was a fantastic specimen of her people. She hadn't much time before she had been taken away from her family for her Avatar training, but in that time, she had learned a few things of her tribe and sister tribe's heritage. One of which being that she most likely would have ended up marrying this man per arrangement, had she not been the Avatar.

She shook this strange thought from her head and watched the ferry advance towards the shores of Republic City.

* * *

They arrived at the city hall a short time later by Satomobile. Tarrlok had sat in the back with her, while someone Korra had never met drove them, which she had learned was known as a taxi service. The councilman exited when they had stopped in front of the grand stairs and, after paying the driver, circled around to politely help her out of the vehicle. She grew flustered; she had been in the process of opening her own door.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, accepting his hand. She allowed him to tuck her arm into the crook of his, and they started up the stairs. "I'm not very familiar with these... gestures."

"It's perfectly acceptable," he responded calmly. He led her to the tall double doors and into the spacious council room. A few people lingered in this room, but Tarrlok immediately headed for a door that was propped open to the right. Beyond this door was the ballroom, and it was decorated lavishly for the event.

The instant they walked in together, Korra could feel eyes on her. She leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, "I'm being stared at. Is something wrong with my face? Pema told me she did a good job..."

"There is nothing to worry about, Avatar," he dismissed without looking at her. He tugged her forward into the crowd and nodded at the musicians, wordlessly asking them to pause so he could speak. "Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the gala celebrating the Avatar's entry into my task force. I am happy to see so many of you have showed up for this."

"Thank you!" Korra chirped next to him, blushing. "It really is an honor to have such an event thrown in my name."

Realization overcame the guests, and they were taken aback by her appearance, as she expected.

"Might as well get it over with," she muttered to herself sourly before forcing a sweet smile upon her lips. Her arm was locked within Tarrlok's, so she was unable to move away until he did.

Various wealthy-looking guests crowded around them. Tarrlok conversed with them, appearing as comfortable as ever.

Korra tuned most of it out, scanning the surroundings for people she knew.

"Avatar, I would like you to meet a few of my associates. This is..."

She put on a mechanical smile and curtsied awkwardly to each person that was introduced to her. She could never hope to remember half the names he had just listed, but she pretended like she did. It was all part of being polite, she supposed. Maybe she could find a sponsor for her team here? These people were dressed in garments that almost appeared to be _made_ of money. ...Her jaw was aching from the intensity of her smile. How many more hours did she have to endure?

"Korra!"

She perked up at the sound of Bolin's voice calling to her from over the heads of Tarrlok's associates. She stood on her tip-toes to see him waving frantically at her. She waved back and then turned to the councilman. "I want to see my friends now."

"That's fine. Go ahead, and enjoy yourself." He released her arm and immediately went back to his quiet conversation.

She squeezed through the group of people and let out a relieved sigh. She took a greedy gulp of fresh air and chuckled, hurrying to Bolin after lifting her dress. She noticed Mako and Asami nearby. Mako was dressed handsomely in a tuxedo, as was Bolin. Asami's floor-length crimson gown matched Mako's scarf.

Bolin appeared dazed. He immediately dropped to one knee before her and held one of her hands in his own. "You... are so very beautiful, Korra."

"T-thank you, Bolin. Pema and Jinora did most of the work for me."

"My sincerest compliments. I wasn't aware humans could craft spiritual beings. You are simply unlike anything I have ever seen!" he gushed, standing back up as the other couple approached.

She smirked at him. "You are quite handsome, yourself."

"Thank you, thank you. I do clean up rather well. Mako, on the other hand..." he guffawed at his brother's sour look. "Just kidding, bro."

"It's nice to see you again, Korra," Asami greeted warmly, kissing the air above her cheeks. "That is a lovely ensemble. Where did you get it?"

"Nice to see you again, too." She didn't return the kiss, but she did smile at her. "It was a gift from an admirer."

"It fits rather... well."

Korra huffed at the insinuation. "Yes, yes, I've heard it several times today. Some mystery man seemingly took my measurements and spent his entire fortune on this dress being made especially for me."

Asami hid her smile behind her hand.

"Better not have..." Bolin muttered, jealous. He tugged at the dress delicately. "It is well made, though. It must really have cost a fortune. Probably Tarrlok, right?"

"No, he said he didn't buy it for me. He did give this necklace to me, though." She brushed her fingers over the jewels, inadvertently calling attention to her cleavage.

Mako coughed. "Looks nice."

Korra laughed it off. "Let's sit down and chat. I never did get to formally recruit you all into my new team."

"Ah, right, the Unappreciated Ruffians Troupe. I'm actually a member already, but I appreciate the offer," the earthbender brother teased.

"I remember you mentioning that, and that's a shame that I couldn't have the pleasure of inviting you myself. However, I _could_ invite you to the Underprivileged Relief Team." She glanced at her companions hopefully.

"Do you have to even ask? I'm behind you completely. Anything you need done, just tell me."

"As I said yesterday, I would love to be a part of it."

"Same."

"Thanks, guys. We don't exactly have a budget yet, but I'm thinking..." she glanced around discreetly, "...maybe I could get a sponsor around here somewhere. Tarrlok was introducing me to a bunch of really rich people. I _really_ wish I had remembered their names now."

"We don't need a budget. We're just finding some jobs for people, aren't we?"

"Don't forget about transporting _a lot_ of people. Thankfully, your father introduced the taxis," she nodded towards Asami, having marveled at the one that transported her to the gala, "and we can get everyone around that way. But last time I checked, those require some yuans that we don't have. Gee, this seems familiar..."

"Worry about it when we have to?" Bolin shrugged carelessly.

"Exactly. I need a place to put them all first, and I'm just waiting for Tarrlok's signal to raid the residential sectors." She formed a fist and slammed it into the palm of her other hand with a vicious smirk. "Too much meditating, not enough fighting."

"You know, I told my father a little about it. He seemed quite interested. As I mentioned before, he and I are for the rights of nonbenders, and it has always been a concern for us that so many are living in such horrid conditions. He has asked to be kept up-to-date on what we plan and accomplish. If we needed money for anything, I'm sure he would be ecstatic to provide it."

Korra stared hard at the flickering candle at the center of their table. She thought back to the conversation she had overheard yesterday, and it only made her more apprehensive. "That's... great to hear."

"Good evening, Avatar."

She froze at the voice that came from behind her. Why did it sound so familiar, and why was it slowly filling her with dread? She almost didn't want to find out why.

Her friends quirked eyebrows at her expression.

She turned in her chair and found herself tilting her head back to trail her eyes up an immaculate tuxedo until they locked with an icy blue gaze. Her eyes traced his features; the strong, masculine jaw, the straight nose, the dark slicked back hair and neat sideburns, all of it was intoxicating. Her initial suspicion appeared to only be that, and she relaxed, amused at herself for expecting to see Amon staring her down in such a crowded place. "Good evening, sir."

"Will you honor me with a dance this evening?" He was polite, patient. He held out a hand to her as if knowing her answer before she had given it.

In a daze, she allowed herself to be led a fair distance from her friends. An arm wrapped around her waist, and her left hand was taken into his right. She rested her unoccupied hand on his shoulder. She wasn't familiar with any Republic City dances, but that didn't appear to matter, for they just swayed to the gentle, slow music carrying through the air.

There were a few comfortable inches between them, but she mindlessly leaned closer. Her eyes never left his. There was something so familiar about this man, but she was certain she had never seen him before. Perhaps she had been introduced to him in Tarrlok's group? She couldn't recall, but there was no way she would have disregarded such an attractive man.

"Yes? You appear to be scrutinizing me heavily."

"I have never met you, but I feel like I have," she explained. Her cheeks heated up as she admitted quietly, "…Although, you _are_ handsome."

"And you are beautiful." He trailed his eyes down her body. They lingered on her necklace a few seconds longer.

She had heard it several times already, but somehow it pleased her to hear it from him. She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you."

"Tarrlok must harbor quite the infatuation for you, seeing as how he paid for this event himself. Additionally, the way he entered with you on his arm, appearing the luckiest man in the world."

She was watching his lips form the words. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I highly doubt that. He is just excited about all the media attention he is gaining from having me rallied behind him."

His expression was unreadable, as it seemed for almost the entirety of their dance. He didn't argue with her.

"Can I ask for your name?"

He glanced away, a slight furrow to his brow. There was a large, uncomfortable hesitation. "...Noatak."

"Ah, that's a Water Tribe name."

"Indeed it is." He refused to meet her eyes again, and he was frowning thoughtfully. His eyes were locked on something across the room.

Korra raised her gloved hand and gently turned him back to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." His face was guarded, cool. He tensed and began to release her as the music died and the musicians shuffled through their sheets. "Well, thank you for the dance."

She held on firmly. It wasn't long before a lively waltz sprang from the background. "There is no reason to rush away. How about another dance?"

"...Fine."

Since Noatak didn't lead the way in a more appropriate dance for the music, they continued merely swaying, but he was glancing away constantly. It agitated her, and in a quick decision, she led him away from the crowd and out onto a curtained balcony. He shot her a puzzled look.

"You seemed uncomfortable in there. Is this better?"

"Yes, this is acceptable."

The music was significantly quieter, so she felt somewhat awkward holding onto him. "Heh, it seems strange to dance to no music."

"So it appears." He arched an eyebrow. "This is a rather secluded place to take a man you claim to have never met."

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not for me. I would be foolish to reject such a beautiful woman when she is obviously enamored with me." He was bold, and his lips curled into a knowing smirk.

Korra was embarrassed, but she couldn't deny the truthful statement. She leaned forward and spoke softly, "How could I not be?" She neared Noatak, who didn't react visibly—she could feel the muscles of his arms jump when she placed her hands upon him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt his breath upon her lips.

He took her hand into his and halted her advance abruptly by taking a step back. "I have accomplished what I anticipated for this evening, so I'm afraid I must depart." He bowed his head over her fingers and pressed his lips against her hand in a lingering kiss that she felt through the fabric long after he parted from her. He glanced up at her through his lashes. His tone was suddenly mocking and undeniably familiar. "You're trembling again. Do try to compose yourself before you return to the gala. Until next time, Avatar."

Her eyes flew wide open, and she covered her mouth in astonishment. Realization overtook her, but before she could speak, he was gone. She fell against the railing of the balcony in a panic. _Amon?!_ But his face... she was absolutely sure he had been scarred the last time he revealed some of his face to her. In fact, his stories of his past always spoke of a horrible disfigurement of his facial features. She rushed from the balcony back into the gala and scanned the guests wildly. He was nowhere to be seen.

Bolin was at her side in an instant, face twisted in jealousy and concern. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that? What did that guy do to you?!"

She noticed he was drawing unwanted attention to her, and she led him back to the table with Mako and Asami. Her expression concerned them. "I think that man was A-Amon." _I wanted to kiss him. I was going to kiss him. What is wrong with me?!_

Mako stood sharply from the table. "What happened?"

"...Nothing. He didn't do anything." She furrowed her brow in bewilderment. "I-I thought I recognized his voice, but I have never seen his face. He said some things... I thought... I almost..."

Mako frowned deeply at her obvious panic. "Would you like some fresh air? Come on..." Aware of his girlfriend's stare burning through his back, he and Korra walked away and through the council room. They exited the city hall to a cloudless, vibrant sunset on the horizon. They headed down the stairs together and towards the courtyard.

"I'm... I'm so _stressed_, Mako." They were alone outside, and her pent-up frustrations began to flow. She was equally angry and distressed by the realization that she was utterly fascinated by Amon, scarred or not, and she abhorred the fact that it was becoming more and more difficult to hate him for what he planned to do to her and all benders. Her eyes were prickling with tears. "I don't know if... if what I'm doing will make a difference. I don't know if I can do this alone…" _I don't know how I can face Amon…_

"You're not alone, Korra. You have us, your friends. You have the council and the task force. You _can_ do this. You're the Avatar."

A tear trickled down her cheek, the first she had allowed herself to shed since she had been secluded from her family as a child. She stared up at Mako. "I-I am not. I can't even learn airbending. I fail at all spiritual aspects of this role!"

"You _will _master airbending," he assured. "It's your destiny."

She gazed deeply into his golden eyes for several tense moments. Mako—the gentle, loving friend. The gentle, loving, _taken_ friend. The friend she shouldn't be alone with. The man that did not replace what, her mind whispered seductively, was what she _really_ wanted. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck without a thought. Their lips connected solidly.

Mako's eyes were open in shock, and he didn't respond to the unexpected kiss right away. His hands did, however, come to rest on her waist to steady himself against her forceful action.

Another tear escaped her as she pressed insistently, threading her hand through his dark hair, _willing_ and _pleading with_ him to understand, and he was soon kissing her back passionately for several moments... for completely different reasons. Finally, they had to part for air. They remained a mere inch away, panting softly and studying each other's features under the soft, waning light. There were no words, for they did not belong in this moment.

She didn't know what caused her to do so, but she soon broke from the fantasy world they had entered and found herself looking over Mako's shoulder at a very, _very_ distraught and heartbroken Bolin. The fantasy shattered into a million glimmering fragments of disbelief. …What had she done?


	7. Skulking and Schemes

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter VII: Skulking and Schemes**

_Korra destroys a faction of the Red Monsoon Triad._

* * *

"_How could you?!_" Bolin screeched, stabbing a finger at his brother. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he clenched them shut as if to try to rid himself of what he had just seen. He sobbed brokenly, and it was a heart wrenching sound. "You knew I liked her and did this _anyway?!_"

Korra immediately parted from Mako's intimate embrace, her features contorted with guilt.

"Bolin..." Mako stared at his brother, devastated.

"_You have a girlfriend!_" His tone was an odd mixture of hysterical and joking, but he was completely serious. "Leave some women for the rest of us, maybe?!"

"I didn't mean to... It was nothing..." he trailed off. His excuses sounded pathetic to his own ears. He instead took a few steps towards his brother with an outstretched hand. His eyes pleaded with him to take it.

"_No!_ No, don't come near me, you traitor!" With finality biting his words, he rushed past the silent couple without glancing at Korra and disappeared down the courtyard.

An extremely tense, frigid silence descended upon them.

"Mako..."

"No, Korra. _Don't_." He turned his head away, disgusted with himself. "He's right. That shouldn't have happened. I have Asami, and it's a wonder she wasn't here to see me mess up, too. I shouldn't have kissed you back. It was a mistake."

Her face fell, and she stared down at the toes of her slippers. "I'm so sorry, Mako. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

"You _didn't_ think. You just did it." He glanced at her dispassionately, but his golden eyes reflected his inner turmoil. "Why? You like me, I guess?"

"I... don't know. I thought so." Her eyes drifted shut. All she could see behind her eyelids was Amon—Noatak—staring down at her coolly while she leaned in for a kiss. Amon touching her, threatening her, ripping her life apart. "You're the right choice. My mind knows this, but... I suppose it's just the wrong time."

"Oh, I'm one of a few choices?" He snorted in disbelief. "Lovely."

"I'm conflicted, Mako," she ground out. "I needed you, but you didn't realize. You just went out and dated the first woman who spoke to you. Well, other than _me_, of course."

He glared at her. "I didn't date you because Bolin is completely in love with you! It couldn't be more obvious! I have always taken the brunt of the pain because he's my younger brother, and I take care of him. When we only had one scrap of bread, I gave it to him and chose to starve. When he was caught stealing, I would take the punishment instead. In my right state of mind, I would _never_ hurt him."

She blinked at him, shocked. "You would have dated me if Bolin hadn't felt that way?"

His glare darkened. "This is hardly the time, Korra. I'll be lucky if my brother speaks to me again... Oh, and this is another thing I'll have to lie or dodge about with Asami. She'll certainly wonder why Bolin is gone and why I'm looking sick with guilt."

She took a step back. Her eyes swam with tears._ I used him_. "I'm... I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but I am."

He flicked his eyes over her face and watched her tears slice through the powder upon her cheeks. His face twisted with guilt. Averting his gaze, he hunched his shoulders.

Because of her. Because of what she did. It was agonizing.

"I... I need to go. I'm so sorry, Mako." She rushed away and didn't dare stop until she had collapsed on her bed with Naga at her side, awash with tears and sobbing her heart out into her pillow. She ruined their friendship and their undeniable team chemistry. And it horrified her that the kiss had meant nothing. It didn't fill her with dizzying excitement, and it didn't cause her to yearn for their next encounter. She didn't have romantic feelings for Mako anymore, and it was all _his_ fault.

In her nightmares, she tossed Mako and Bolin to the mask shapes and watched as they swallowed them whole.

* * *

Korra was awake, bathed, and dressed before the sun rose that morning, having scrubbed furiously at her face until all the cosmetics had finally come off. She had eaten a quick breakfast and escaped the Air Temple Island before the Air Nomad family could spot her. Her face was blank as she wandered through the streets of Republic City. Faceless, nameless citizens passed her, but she paid them no mind. She just walked with no clear destination.

Physically, she was exhausted. Her nightmares tormented her for the few hours she had managed to sleep, and she wanted to yell until her lungs collapsed at the truth behind them. She had thrown away her friendship for—_what?_ A man who wanted nothing more than to parade her around like a war prize while he burned down everything she loved. Her mind and heart warred with each other, and she was sickened at the blood-stained battlefield left behind.

Amon—_Noatak._ She felt like it was a cruel jab at either how much she missed her Water Tribe family or her failure to make his followers believe he was a waterbender.

If Amon could see her, she was sure he would be amused, delighted. He would revel in her agony and use it against her. His words would stab at her and try to make her feel horrible for being a bender, for being the very icon of benders.

He would also touch her gently, teasingly, trailing a few fingers over her clothed body. He would use his voice to bind her to the point of immobility with feelings she never knew could exist within her. He would taunt her with his power and knowledge, challenge her, and incite rage that roared through her entire body and caused her to literally breathe fire.

And worse of all, surely he knew what he was doing when he leaned close and casually remarked about her body's reactions to him. He had to be aware that he was slowly seducing the Avatar. It was nothing but a game to him, and she was the final piece standing in his way of a clean victory.

She had no more tears; she was hollow inside. She wanted nothing more than to beg for forgiveness from her friends and go back to how things should be. They should be training for the Pro-bending Tournament, but instead, they were all avoiding each other as if they were complete strangers.

She felt a flicker of anger towards Amon. Her mind reminded her that it wasn't his fault that she and her friends were having this problem, but her heart demanded revenge for him not kissing her. The anger flooded her. She wanted some action, and she wanted it _now_.

* * *

"Your enthusiasm for the task force is admirable," Tarrlok commented idly once the Avatar had finished ranting at him. His finger traced the rim of his steaming teacup. He could feel the waves of anger pouring from her, and it intrigued him. "You storm into my office and demand work, and I haven't even finished my morning tea."

"I need something to do," she explained impatiently. She cracked her knuckles. "What's on the agenda? I could really use a reason to release some of my frustrations."

"Ah, _that_. I'm not sure why you're so angry, Avatar Korra. I thought the gala went wonderfully."

"It wasn't the gala, Councilman." She shook her head, tossing her bangs. "It doesn't matter. I'm ready to get started. Which gang are we targeting first? Just tell me where their territory is, and I'll take care of it."

He stared at her. "You're serious."

"'Serious' doesn't do this justice." She pointed at her _deadly_ serious face.

"Mm... I see. Well, I was going to assemble the task force this evening and follow a lead on the Equalists. Some men I hired to keep a watch on the Dragon Flats borough claim to have seen a few Equalists about the area. It could be worth an investigation."

"All right, I'll be there. But for now... Red Monsoon, Agni Kai, Triple Threat?"

He flipped through a few scattered documents upon his desk and sipped at his tea thoughtfully. Then, his glacial eyes regarded her with a sudden dark interest. "Red Monsoon. I believe one of the territories they currently hold is the Midnight Abode borough. It's divided from the Dragon Flats borough by a wide street to the east, which is home to various stores and vendors that are required to pay them a sizable percentage of their profits to remain in business."

"Done."

"Do be careful, Avatar. It's rather early in the morning, and I'm sure they will be grumpy to be awoken by a young woman splashing water at them," he teased.

"It's the perfect time to strike." She glanced at him and smirked viciously. "Like I always say, mornings are _evil_."

He snorted in amusement and watched her hurry from his office with purpose in her stride.

* * *

Once Korra had departed from the city hall, it didn't take her long to figure out where the Midnight Abode borough was located based on her previous ventures about town. It was the first in a line of organized residential sectors that snaked through the city and were lined by prominent shopping centers. It was also one of the smaller sectors, featuring two even lines of identical buildings shaded by scattered trees and encircled by walls with openings to the northeast and southwest. The roadways were cobblestone, and it had once been a very quaint, quiet neighborhood. _Expensive_ but quaint.

Korra stepped into Red Monsoon Triad territory, and it was obvious when she did. All around her, she could see evidence of their reign: unnecessary destruction to the properties that lined the borough with a once tidy placement. The foliage was dead and decaying, trash littered the area, the power lines sagged, and the cobblestone streets were torn apart. These homes were once appreciated and needed by families, and now they appeared to have extensive damages that wouldn't be cheap to repair.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Adrenaline pumped fiercely through her veins. Her footsteps were silent as she approached the first house on her left. She nearly ripped the weary door from its hinges as she entered the shady confines.

To avoid damaging the delicate infrastructure of the house, Korra reminded herself that ripping the plumbing apart with her waterbending for a weapon was not the best plan of action. Additionally, since all of them are waterbenders, she should use an element they can't bend. Firebending was out of the question, of course, because she didn't want to be responsible for homes burning down. She was on an extremely tight, and by that she meant _nonexistent_, budget.

_Airbending would be really helpful here,_ she berated herself.

She noticed various splintered holes in the floor where drunken men had fallen through carelessly to the foundation, and a quick plan formed in her mind. She spread her legs and solidly rooted her feet to the floorboards. With a curl of her arm, she tore various pieces of earth from below her feet. The noise caused the slumbering men within the foyer to stir. Pumping her arms forward, she watched as the earth flew through the air to obey her, and the gang members were rudely jostled awake by their arms wrenching back painfully behind them, their ankles clapping together, and makeshift gags clasping around their mouths and to the backs of their heads. They wiggled and squirmed in their restraints and screamed muffled threats at her. One man fell at her feet and glared in recognition up at her.

"'_Mmhm ahhmh_' to you, too," Korra muttered. She summoned more earth to hover closely around her, and she stalked through the house in search of anyone else within.

Once she had cleared both floors of the apartment building, she tossed the criminals out the front doors easily by instructing the earth binding them to do so. They landed face first in a crude pile, heavy bruised. They wriggled around comically like worm grubs upon the cobblestones that dug into their bruised bodies. Despite the fact that their temples pounded with crippling headaches, they strained against their bindings—to no avail. Even if they could bend, there was no water in sight.

Korra swiftly moved to the next home and brought plenty of makeshift bindings with her. She was silent and effective. She had almost cleared the first street before she encountered a pair of slumbering guards, who jerked awake at her approach.

One guard wiped the drool from his lips and stood up straight from where he had been leaning against a lamppost. He stared, jaw dropped, at the sight of his gang incapacitated and adorning the streets behind the intimidating Avatar. He cursed himself for falling asleep, but they hadn't been attacked by the Agni Kais for weeks. Watching the Dragon Flats borough for any threats had been uneventful and downright _boring_.

Like a true warrior, the second guard cried out in terror and flung himself towards a shiny, massive silver bell to rip at the cord dangling down from it. Its noise echoed shrilly through Midnight Abode borough.

Korra growled and thrust her arms in the bell ringer's direction, throwing earth that was meant to bind him in a similar manner to those behind her.

He swallowed his fear and dropped into a crouch below her attack, tugging off the cork of a waterskin hanging from his shoulder. His companion did the same with his own waterskin.

She summoned the rock back before it could connect with an innocent bystander standing outside the encompassing wall, who screamed hysterically and fled from sight. She flung the rocks hovering around her to the side and ignited her fists.

The waterbenders emptied the enormous waterskins, throwing them down for more mobility, and they slashed their hands simultaneously through the air. The water snapped threateningly at the air inches from Korra's face, but she countered it with an intense burst of flames. The water and fire connected and dissipated in a sizable puff of steam.

Korra waved her hands in the air and flung them out at her sides. With the aid of some water she regretfully took from what little bit of grass was still alive, the tiny water droplets stretched and flooded the street, immersing them in a dense mist. She took off running towards where she could see the shadowy silhouettes of her opponents, and she leaped into the air and flipped over them. She landed and smacked a palm on the cobblestone.

The resulting vibrations dislodged the waterbenders, who fell forward and barely had time to react before they were squashed against the ground by unforgiving coils of rock that kept them immobile. One of them cursed at her rudely, but she ignored him.

Korra stood and glanced at the waterskins at her feet. One was snatched up and filled with the mist water from the air. She shouldered it and circled around to the row of apartments that stood behind the ones she had just cleaned. Weary waterbenders were already stumbling out into the morning light and grumbling at the noise, so she forewent stealth.

"_The Avatar!_ Let's get her!" one of them yelled, rushing to various barrels that were filled to the brim with filthy, rocky water. He tore the lids off and overturned them, flooding the street.

The waterbenders raised their hands, and the puce water lifted into a staggering wave that ruptured the grass from its roots as it rumbled towards the Avatar.

Korra snarled, darting forward, and in an impressive display of strength, she slammed both fists into the ground. The road jutted upwards in spiky, mountainous formations that slashed through the wave of water, splitting it. She quickly called it back into shape and continued running.

She flew forward and through the torn path, the water following closely behind her. She reached the highest peak of her formation and used it as leverage to propel herself up into the air so she could mount the wave. She fell with it as it crashed upon the terrified waterbenders and showered them with pebbles. She mustered a burst of firebending from her hands so she could fly upwards. With her arms directly in front of her to keep her in the air for several moments more, she let out a sharp, elongated exhalation of chilly mist that drifted below and froze the soaked men solid in their retreating tracks. Then, with the very next breath, she shot flames from her throat and melted what she had created, knocking them off their feet once again into the squelching mud.

Korra landed nearby and immediately willed the slick earth to snake up from below the fallen gang members and bind them tightly. She hardened the mud into rock. Panting heavily, she fell to one knee.

A dagger whizzed through the air, and if she hadn't tilted her head to crack her neck, it would have made impact. Instead, a few strands of hair from her bangs were sliced off and floated to the ground. She whipped around and spotted three more Red Monsoon men, armed with intimidating knives and swords, rushing from an alley between two apartments. She uncorked the borrowed waterskin on her back and extracted the water to mold several shimmering water whips. She raised her arms and bent her knees, flowing through the motions to instruct the element to slither through the air and connect with the men in vicious, deafening snaps.

With identical roars of distress and fury, they lost their footing and tripped over the uneven landscape, tumbling forward to the muddy ground. She easily dispatched them with her earth bindings.

The sound of sirens in the distance alerted her to the approach of the Republic City's Metalbending Police Force. To catch her breath, she seated herself on the back of the mouthiest of the group and propped her chin up on one hand. The tension drained from her muscles, the adrenaline fizzled into nothingness, and she was left exhausted but extremely satisfied. Her knuckles stung, and she inspected the flowing wounds upon them with little interest.

"_You little—!_ How dare you mess with us?! Who sent you?! You're going to wish you were never born when we're done with y—!"

She promptly silenced him with a bloody punch to the face just as the metalbenders arrived and surveyed the destruction. The newcomers masked their shock well.

Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, strutted forward. Her narrowed eyes honed in on Korra's face. She crossed her arms and stopped a few feet away. With a quick scan of the area, she yelled, "Check the apartments! Arrest all Red Monsoon members and take them to the station for questioning and containment!" To the lone Avatar, she inquired snarkily, "Okay, where's your team, Avatar? We need to take down some details for our report."

"Team? I think you're mistaken. I'm the only one here." She posed for a quick photograph when she noticed a man lurking behind Lin with a camera.

"A mildly amusing implication. Is Councilman Tarrlok in one of the apartments finishing up? Where are the earthbenders who did this?" She waved her hand at the array of spikes lining the path and numerous restrained criminals at their feet.

"Tarrlok is finishing his morning tea. I haven't actually met his task force yet." Korra smirked up at the dumbfounded expression on Lin's face. "I wanted to brush up on my combative bending, so I came here. It's about time you showed up."

"You mean to tell me that you took out well over one hundred gang members... alone? Impossible. I'll just wait for my officers to bring the others to me. " She scoffed. "By the way, this was extremely reckless, and the damage your team inflicted will be noted. I should have guessed you couldn't go more than two weeks before causing trouble again. As I said when you arrived, I want you out of Republic City."

"Most of this damage isn't even mine," she protested. "I tore up the streets a little bit, but that's all."

Metalbenders freed the Red Monsoon from their bindings and replaced them with less crude but still highly effective metal ones. The gang was led out and into the backs of large vehicles especially designed for the police force. When they reached the man Korra was seated upon, she was reluctant to stand so they could work.

Two metalbenders dropped down next to Lin and saluted. "Twenty apartments cleared, Chief. All present Red Monsoon Triad members have been detained and are being stowed away for transport."

"And the Avatar's team?"

"There is no team. She is here alone."

Lin stared in disbelief at Korra's smug expression.

* * *

Tarrlok slammed a very fresh newspaper in front of Tenzin, startling him and the other council members out of their conversation.

The headline read, "_Avatar Single-Handedly Takes Down Red Monsoon Faction!_" Underneath was a prominent photograph of Korra standing on the backs of earth-bound waterbenders with a wicked grin that nearly split her face. She was pointing at the photographer as if to say, "You're next!"

Tenzin was horrified.

"That happened this morning as the sun was rising. In two hours, she apprehended over one hundred criminal waterbenders." The chairman was oozing satisfaction from every pore.

"Why would she do something so reckless? She could have been hurt or captured!"

"I sent her there to display my task force's strength. I'm showing the dregs of this city that we are not toying with them. While this is only one borough of the Red Monsoon, it was their largest one, and she had all of them arrested in such a short amount of time." As an afterthought, he added, "She refused to leave my office until I gave her something to do, so I thought it appropriate."

Tenzin rubbed his temples. "If she needs something to do, tell her to come back to the Air Temple Island and work on her airbending! I was against her joining your task force from the beginning, and you are showing this to me to try to make me feel foolish. I'm well aware of her strength and bending proficiency, Tarrlok, but she isn't a fully realized Avatar. She is veering much too off track."

He shook his head in disagreement. "There is plenty of time to become a fully realized Avatar _later_. The city calls for assistance _now_. Don't you understand how wonderful this looks for us? The people love it when we take dramatic action to back up our words."

"Yes, you're building your image up well by using a teenaged girl to do your work."

Tarrlok gave him an agitated stare. "_The Avatar_ is more than just a teenaged girl. Just wait to see what happens next. This was child's play compared to what I have planned."

"That doesn't relieve me in the slightest," the airbending master retorted sternly.

Tarrlok retrieved the newspaper and folded it up. He tucked it away in his coat and shrugged. "Be that as it may, this city is going to change, and it's going to change for the better. You'll see." With that, the chairman leisurely strolled out of the city hall to hail a taxi cab at the main street. It took him to downtown Republic City and stopped in front of the police headquarters.

A police airship loomed overhead in preparation for landing on the dome of the headquarters.

He paid the driver and walked under the multitude of metal lines that led from the front of the looming Earth Kingdom-inspired building. A few metalbenders flew past him on the lines, and the wind ruffled his hair and clothing. He flicked a piece of disheveled hair from his face and ascended the modest staircase to the front entrance. Inside, he found the chaotic activity of prisoners being carted around for documentation and questioning and reporters crowding around trying to receive statements from the silent waterbenders.

"You, there! How did the Avatar take down a third of your gang in only a few hours?"

He sidestepped them and continued to the front desk, where Lin sat alone with a particularly sour frown. "Hello, Chief Beifong."

"Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok." Her tone mimicked one who had just bitten into a lemon.

He arched a curious eyebrow. "I was under the impression you would be somewhat pleased about today's arrest. This is the largest amount of prisoners you have had at one time. Is this correct?"

Her frown deepened. "Indeed... As for you, you look undeniably pleased. You knew the Avatar would be successful in her solo raid?"

"Of course, I have nothing but the utmost confidence in her. This is why I wanted her to ally with me. If she can do this alone, imagine what she could do in a team. We will neutralize the Equalist threat in no time."

"Hm, Equalists. _Right_. Another time, Councilman," she dismissed. "Well, I suppose it's about time we started to do something about this pesky gang issue. It was getting quite out of hand. It would be silly to assume that this raid is without consequence, though. Two thirds of their organization will be seeking revenge against her. You're aware of this?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," he responded dismissively. "We will handle it. Simply be there to make the arrest, if you would."

"Just as soon as we start carving out more cells to contain them."

Tarrlok chuckled and leaned down to write his name on the guest list for the prison.

"Allow me to pick your brain for a few moments?"

"Of course."

She studied him intently. "My officers informed me moments before you arrived of reports of recent attacks against a series of businesses, including Cabbage Corp. The details were, for the most part, standard. Broken furniture, smashed bottles—presumably of alcohol—and an absence of merchandise and supplies."

"Really?" He glanced up from the sign-in sheet in mild interest and gestured for her to continue.

"Yes, Lau Gan-Lan phoned us in a frenzied panic as we returned from the Midnight Abode borough. He demanded a police investigation of his facilities, and thus far we have been busy dealing with the mess of criminals. Fingerprints, questioning, imprisoning, you know; protocol. As soon as my officers are through with their questioning of the faction leader, we will conduct the investigation." She steepled her fingers together. "What I can't grasp is why Cabbage Corp was targeted. The other phone calls we received at various times this morning were from businesses in Dragon Flats, far away from the industrial sector. It's my understanding that these gangs make a ritual of 'making the rounds,' as they phrase it."

"They travel to the businesses they control and demand a cut of the profit." He nodded. "I'm aware."

"Right. Well, these calls are anticipated. But never before have we received one from Cabbage Corp." She shuffled a few papers atop the desk and perused them. "I have been keeping track of the businesses that are collected from, in the order that we receive the calls. These calls always come directly after the gang's collectors have disappeared. The owners are incensed about the damages they leave behind and plead with us to go after them for compensation."

"But of course, I have graciously decided to take over that role," Tarrlok interjected smoothly.

"Indeed. Allow me to finish, Councilman." Her sharp eyes flicked up at him for a few seconds before returning to her paperwork. "We make the report, and it's filed away until we have the resources to follow through with them. Anyway, these attacks were ritual, and that means Cabbage Corp was targeted for a very specific reason. Lau Gan-Lan had been present at the Avatar's gala last night. I was there, and I saw him quite eagerly hovering around the beverages. The _alcoholic _ones."

"He ingested a fair amount, yes. No doubt he had been incapacitated this morning and arrived to his factories later than usual. What makes you think the gangs had anything to do with the raid on his business? He clearly had not been there to see the perpetrators, so I am assuming the identity wasn't in the report."

"You assume correctly. I don't presume to know that any gangs are to blame. I simply think the timing is suspiciously right."

"Which gang collects today?"

"The Red Monsoon Triad."

He tapped a finger to his jaw in thought. "Interesting. It's a solid theory, but we shouldn't disregard the possibility of someone else committing it. It was public knowledge that Lau was going to be busy the entirety of the evening at the gala, so someone planned the attack during that time. It provided a sizable amount of time to steal _automobile parts_." He placed a hand on her desk abruptly and waved the other in the air for emphasis. "See, that's where my doubt comes from. The finished product, the desirable prize, is not in the factories. What would a gang need with mere automobile parts? No, there has to be more to it."

Lin peered up at him in surprise. "That's very insightful. Do you have any theories?"

"With my limited knowledge of the event, I'm afraid not. I would have to see the damage left behind, and—oh, that reminds me. The entire reason I'm here is to ask the faction leader a few questions. I must plan the next few evenings for my task force, and I want to try to squeeze some information about their sister boroughs."

Lin shrugged. "As soon as my officers are finished, you may have a turn. Good luck with that, though. They never talk until we start using our extensive, _questionable_ methods of interrogation." A smirk curled her lips. "My mother developed them."

Tarrlok nodded in understanding. He didn't press for an explanation.

Shifting gears, she inquired, "I'm interested in any more theories you may have about the Cabbage Corp attack. Would you be interested in accompanying me to the investigation?"

"Certainly. However, if I may, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I want the Avatar to join us. I think it would be beneficial for us to keep her informed."

The woman sighed. "I want to decline your request, but I know the consequence would be that I wouldn't be able to get a second opinion on this matter. A second opinion from such a brilliant mind. So, I approve your request."

Tarrlok arched a brow at her unexpected compliment. "Appreciated. I suppose I know how criminals work."

"Suspicious," she teased lightly.

His lips quirked upwards.

* * *

"Oh, thank ya, thank ya, Avatar! I thank ya again!" A short, toothy-smiled man fell to the ground at Korra's feet and kissed her boots again and again.

She glanced around and noticed various people pausing to stare at the spectacle. She grew mortified. "S-sir, please stand. I know you're grateful, but surely you have dignity?"

"Dignity?" He snorted, rising to his feet and dusting the dirt from his knees. "I ain't know th' meanin' o' this fancy word."

Korra snickered. "Don't worry about it. And really, it was nothing. I was happy to rid this area of the Red Monsoon."

"Yeah, them's a terrible group. Always comin' by my store an' demandin' payment. Payment fer openin' business on their street. It's _ridicul-a-mous_, I tells ya." He grumbled incoherently to himself for several moments before remembering the Avatar was standing before him. "Oh, tha' reminds me! Come, look around my store an' pick out somethin' ya like. Free o' charge, jus' fer th' mighty Avatar!"

"That's unnecessary, sir." She held up her hands, but she let out a gasp when the man grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his store.

"Nonsense! Go, look, enjoy!"

She was uncomfortable, but nonetheless, she browsed his shelves. She admired the craftwork of various wooden children's dolls and statues. Her fingers flitted over a small statue of Avatar Aang, and she smiled faintly. She traced his arrow tattoo and squinted at the detailed eyes. "Wow, this is incredible. Do you make these?"

"O' course I make them! I make e'erythin' ya see in th' store. It's how I pay fer my apar'ment."

Korra finished examining the shelf and turned around. She leaped backwards and cried out. A row of smirking masks adorned the display in front of her, and she grasped at her pounding heart. Realizing her panic was misguided, she relaxed her muscles and frowned severely at them.

The store owner had come over to see what she was looking at and tsked at her. "Wha's th' matter? Them's th' prizes o' my collection. Rather insultin' reaction."

She slid her eyes from mask to mask, eyeing their feminine and masculine details. Swirls on the cheeks and chin. Thin noses, pointed noses, large, flat. Expressive eyebrows—thin, thick, arched, furrowed. Truthfully, she was slightly intimidated by them, but she cracked a weak smile at the owner. "N-no, they're great, just like everything else. That statue of Avatar Aang is—"

"—Ya wan' one o' them masks?"

Korra stared at him in mid-gesture at the little figurine behind her. "_What?_"

"Ya seem t' hate th' ones 'ere, so I will make ya one _extra_ special. How's 'bout tha'?"

The Avatar contemplated the eerie masks for a few moments. She hesitated, but in the end, she nodded to him. Strange inspiration struck her at that moment. She smiled mischievously. "Can I describe it to you?"


	8. Tactics of War

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Tactics of War**

_The task force begins hunting the Equalists, and Korra plants a seed of doubt._

* * *

"What, again? Look, I told you all I know," the handcuffed Red Monsoon faction leader snarled when he heard the door slide open behind him a few moments after the metalbenders had exited.

Tarrlok eased into the seat opposite the man and watched his eyes narrow in realization.

"_Tarrlok_. Finally you decided to show up."

"A very good morning to you, as well, ah... Suinnak," he greeted after making a show of trying to remember his name.

"Don't call me that!" Suinnak growled. "I'm the Third Wind."

"Does your organization make a habit of shedding your noble Water Tribe heritage upon entry? Ah, well, no matter. I'm not here to discuss your silly customs." The chairman folded his hands on his lap and regarded the man with an air of annoyance. "You do understand why you're in here and how precarious your situation is, correct?"

"Not really. The wannabe Avatar went psycho on my comrades while we were sleeping. She got lucky 'cause we were all so drunk that we could hardly see straight."

"Perhaps you should have prepared yourselves better. Surely you knew this would occur eventually?"

"No," he hissed, slapping his palms on the table between them and leaning forward menacingly. "In fact, I know this shouldn't have happened. Me and my boys don't belong in here, and _you_ know it. We have our rights, too. Why were we ambushed, and why are we being treated like caged animals?"

Tarrlok didn't flinch. Instead, his icy gaze grew a touch colder. "Oh, is that so? Enlighten me as to why a band of criminals doesn't deserve to rot in prison."

"Let's just say we have paid our dues."

The two Water Tribe men stared each other down.

Tarrlok noticed a metalbender hovering outside the door, listening in. "Excuse me? To whom did you pay these so-called dues?"

"Who—who did we pay?" Suinnak broke off and snorted incredulously. He fell back against his chair noisily. "This is ridiculous. I don't need to explain nothin' to you."

"Drunken rambling. It's no wonder your two previous interrogators had no information other than how uncooperative and heavily doused in alcohol you are. _Disgraceful_. With such conduct, I am not surprised they are considering torturous methods once I leave this room. I have little time to waste here; there is a new maximum security prison proposal that must be put to a vote. Cold, dark, isolated. Possibly even infested with a number of vile pests. I am confident that the public will approve." With that, he made to stand.

Suinnak's eyes widened. He threw out his cuffed hands to halt the other man's progress. "Just give me some time to sober up, and you'll get your information."

"Very well." He sank back down.

They had sat motionless for several uncomfortable minutes, avoiding each other's eyes, before there was a commotion outside of furniture being knocked around and muffled shouts.

The metalbender outside the door hesitated, indecisive, but he eventually poked his head into the interrogation room. "Councilman, I need to deal with this. Will you be all right on your own?"

"I should be fine. I'll wait here until you return."

With a quick nod, the officer shut the door and rushed away. His footsteps retreated down the hallway until they disappeared completely.

Tarrlok surged forward over the table and gripped Suinnak's collar, dragging him upwards and eliciting a cry of shock. His handsome face contorted with fury, and he gritted his teeth. His words were hushed but dripping with sinister promises. "Where did the payment go?"

"W-we sent it, like we always do! Same place, same time!" he yelped, struggling against the man's iron-clad grasp.

"_Silence_. Keep your voice down. I'm going to make this quick and simple for you." He tightened his fingers around the fabric. "It didn't arrive. I don't know if this is because you didn't send it or if there was external interference, but I don't care. As per the agreement, it should have arrived yesterday. Since it didn't, there is nothing protecting you. Were you so drunk that you misplaced it?"

"For your information, we don't make a habit of drinking like that! We just had a little party last night—after we sent our messenger!"

"_Why?_"

"None of your business! If you want in on it, you can join the clan!"

The final strands of Tarrlok's patience snapped, and he dug his fingers sharply into the man's shoulders through his suit. His eyes were intense, dark, unforgiving. His words were strangled. "You... are causing a _considerable inconvenience_ for me. And to suggest that I would sully my name with your band of delinquents..." He broke off, shaking his head. "Just answer the question."

Invisible, icy tendrils snaked through Suinnak's veins as if his blood had been replaced by the deepest, darkest waters of the northern arctic, worming outwards in a frenzy from where Tarrlok's fingers were splayed tensely over him. He opened his mouth to scream, but a foreboding presence coerced him to clamp his teeth down on his tongue. A coppery flavor flooded his palate, and he choked on his cry. The resulting blood dripped down his chin and peppered Tarrlok's hand. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Hm? I am doing nothing; it's all in your mind. Now _answer me_."

The tendrils were thin, biting. They felt as if they were slicing at the delicate walls of his veins and demanding him to comply. He had never experienced it before.

"We were celebrating a successful raid on Cabbage Corp, all right?! Oh, spirits, _let it end!_"

"Why did you target it?"

"Ahh—_I don't know!_ We were forced into it! The Equalist leader came into our borough yesterday with some of his men, and... he told us to empty the factories. We spent most of the night loading up... everything we could carry, and we drove away while that Lau guy was busy." He broke off and hissed in agony. He panted and struggled to stare into Tarrlok's unblinking, glacial eyes while he recalled the details. His words were strangely enunciated due to his mangled tongue. "T-that guy already kidnapped a few of our good men and took their bending from them… He threatened to do the same to our entire faction!"

The chairman was silently contemplative. His grip upon the trembling man lessened slightly. "Amon ordered you to steal from Cabbage Corp?"

"_I said that._"

"What did you do with the things you took?"

"Why do you care—ugh, we tossed them in a garbage heap somewhere. I don't know! We don't need more trash cluttering our boroughs. It was just a bunch of useless parts. He didn't even want what he asked us to take."

Tarrlok finally released the distraught man, who slumped bonelessly in his chair. He didn't bother to straighten his disheveled clothing, but he did reach up and release one of his carefully groomed ponytails, tangling the hair with one hand. He eyed the blood on his hand with distaste.

"Well, you got your information... Get us out of here, and we will send the payment again, all right?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He walked backwards until he could lean back against the far wall and hunched over as if in pain. "I was an innocent bystander who was unfairly attacked, so I am disinclined to negotiate with criminals."

"You—! How _dare_ you double cross us, you scum?!" Suinnak screamed out, enraged, and knocked the table out of the way to charge at Tarrlok, who did nothing to defend himself. He reared his cuffed fists back and prepared to swing them with all his might into the councilman's face.

A metal cord shot through the air and strangled his fist, yanking it away from its target. Several more cords followed in rapid succession, binding his feet and knocking him to the floor at Tarrlok's feet. The faction leader squirmed against the metal bindings and yelled, "_He's lying!_ Tarrlok is more of a criminal than everyone in the Red Monsoon Triad! He belongs in a maximum security prison—not us!"

Several metalbenders began hauling the hysterical man out of the room while he fought against them with a passion.

"Lying! _He's lying!_" He spat blood on the floor at Tarrlok, eyes wild with vengeful thoughts.

Chief Beifong hurried to the councilman and helped him to his feet, watching in concern as he coughed and clutched his chest lightly. "Councilman, what happened? We heard the yelling and came as fast as we could."

He glanced at her and grimaced. "I was too cocky. I didn't count on being the target of a man's drunken, unpredictable rage."

She shook her head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have been in here alone. The Red Monsoon must know that the Avatar is allied with you, so of course they would be angry with you. Since you seem relatively unharmed, we'll treat this like a lesson to be learned and exercise tighter security next time."

"That's a wonderful suggestion." Tarrlok stood up straighter, letting out a sharp exhalation, and begin fixing his hair the best he could without a mirror. "Needless to say, I've completed my questioning with little success. Did you retrieve the Avatar so we can attend to the investigation?"

"She arrived a short time ago, and we had to keep the journalists from destroying the foyer in their excitement."

He chuckled and followed Lin out of the interrogation room.

"Chief, the prisoner is babbling about 'puppet strings' in his body, and he refuses to cease his screaming about the councilman. He appears heavily intoxicated," a metalbender reported.

"_Puppet strings._" She scoffed. "What is this nonsense? I never understood the need to drink oneself into a stupor."

Tarrlok shrugged lightly and smiled in amusement. "It's hardly worth our concern. Shall we?" With a nod of his head, he headed towards where he could see the Avatar standing alone, some distance down the passageway.

Lin took a step to follow, but her officer held her back and added quietly in her ear, "The prisoner bit through his tongue. We are waiting for a medic to arrive to treat him. He appears to be very terrorized by what took place in that interrogation room."

She turned her head, and her expression reflected her surprise. _Puppet strings_. "That almost sounds like the result of a bloodbender attack. But—" She laughed shortly, disbelieving and humorless. Her eyes locked with Tarrlok's retreating back.

"I know. It seems unlikely." The metalbender took a step back. "That's all."

She dismissed him and hastened her steps to catch up to Tarrlok. Her team assembled around them.

Korra smiled pleasantly at the councilman's approach, but her lips tightened in ill-restrained annoyance towards the Chief of Police. "Well, I'm here. Why, exactly, was I called to the police headquarters? The guys that picked me up wouldn't tell me anything."

"I want you to accompany us to a police investigation at Cabbage Corp. I'll fill you in on the details as we travel there," he informed her, wrapping a controlling hand around her arm and leading her out of the headquarters.

* * *

The skyscraper of a building that was Cabbage Corp headquarters loomed above the metalbenders, councilman, and Avatar as they approached. Its architecture was that of the Earth Kingdom's with sunny yellow and cabbage green roofing. It was accompanied on the block by numerous other buildings of identical geometric structure.

Korra was struggling to lean back far enough to see the top of the building, and she nearly tumbled backwards. She grinned sheepishly at the Chief of Police's stern stare.

They had barely reached the front doors when Lau Gan-Lan burst from the entryway with tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. With a sob, he flung himself at the feet of Chief Beifong and cried out, "Finally, you're here! My supplies, my Cabbage Car parts! Do something, oh, please do _something!_"

"Mr. Gan-Lan, please right yourself this instant," Lin ordered, wrenching her armor-clad leg from the man's weak grasp. She crossed her arms. "Show us where the robbery took place, and we'll see what we can find."

"V-very well," he blubbered and led them around the headquarters and through the narrow walkways between his various buildings. Several square buildings were positioned near the center of the block, and the vertically sliding doors were wide open. Through the doors, they could see clear evidence of stolen supplies—there were clean shapes in the dust and dirt that covered the floors, and the rooms were empty except for the heaviest of equipment. There was also a multitude of broken glass littering the cement.

A few workers milled about, picking among the destruction idly and carefully stepping through the shards of glass. They glanced at the newly arrived group with little interest. One of them mechanically grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

"_Stop that this instant!_" Lin barked at the man, whose lower face was covered by a protective mask. His eyes widened at her. "You're tampering with a crime scene. I order all of you to remove yourselves from these premises now." As an afterthought, she yelled at them, "But don't you dare leave the 250-foot radius! I will be interrogating _every_ employee!"

He had dropped the broom at her exclamation with a clatter and leaped away from it. The few workers tip-toed through the crime scene and out past the metalbenders.

Korra leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, "Why do you need me here?"

"We're going to brainstorm what could have transpired here. Chief Beifong will take down details for her report and interrogate any witnesses."

She frowned and watched Lin dictate out loud to the scribe of her team what she saw at the crime scene. She pointed out the obvious clues before moving in and investigating closer. Her team touched nothing as they made their way through one of the two factories. Lau stood next to Tarrlok and Korra, dancing from one foot to the other in impatience and nausea.

When finished with the first factory, she moved to the second. The destruction was present there, as well. Finally, with her report completed, she returned to them. Addressing Lau, she declared, "Everything appears to be as you said on the phone to us earlier. The robbery took place before you had arrived a few hours after sunrise, and your employees had been present before you were. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. Normally I would show up earlier, but I was heavily inebriated last night," he told her regretfully. He wiped the tears and mucus from his face noisily. "This is so terrible..."

Lin nodded and contained her disgust at his conduct. To her team and Lau, she ordered, "Track down those employees we saw moments ago. We're going to ask them a few questions." To the councilman and Avatar, she motioned for them to follow her. Without looking at Korra, she inquired, "Just how much did the councilman tell you about all of this?"

"Uh, he mentioned just the basics. Unknown perpetrators, everything was stolen from the factories, and it occurred sometime in between Mr. Gan-Lan attending the gala and when the employees showed up for work this morning."

Lin proceeded to fill the Avatar in on their theories. She mentioned the phone calls about Red Monsoon collecting from various businesses in Dragon Flats borough, the timing of Lau's own break-in, and the fact that automobile parts seemed like an odd prize to a bending gang.

"So it wasn't a scheduled attack, and since it seems unlikely that the Red Monsoon Triad is going to need a bunch of old, dusty parts, there was an ulterior motive to it," Korra thought aloud. She roved her eyes over the property and noticed a few more masked workers standing about the buildings, speaking quietly to one another. They were tense, alert. "They must have wanted this investigation to take place."

Lin faced her fully. Her arms remained crossed, but she relaxed her posture slightly. "So far, we have found no evidence that anyone wanted us to look around. That could mean that the obvious damages are nothing but a decoy. The purpose is to keep us distracted with the big picture. The fact that he appears to have everything stolen from his production lines is a moot point. Either we need to do some careful inventory checks to see what was stolen or—"

"—we should look at some of the other buildings," Tarrlok finished with a nod.

They moved from structure to structure, carefully inspecting the contents. There were several shipping facilities, and there appeared to be something that was currently in construction. So far, there was nothing of interest that they could initially see. When they approached the last two domed buildings at the end of the block, Korra noticed the workers had completely disappeared. She waved it off, believing they had been called away by Lin's team.

Tarrlok paused in front of one of the storage garages, and Lin at the other. With a simultaneous nod, they bent at the waist and pried the doors away from the cement. They threw them upwards, exposing the contents.

All three of them were dumbstruck into silence.

The metalbender officers rushed to their chief's side and saluted. "Chief, the assembly, shipping, and storage employees seemed to have disappeared. We looked all over the block, but we were unsuccessful. Should we head to administration and collect the names?"

"Unnecessary for now," she choked out and gestured in front of her.

Within the storage facilities were numerous collapsed men and women, stripped to their underclothing. They were slumped against a number of unmarked crates.

Korra rushed forward and began feeling for pulses. She was relieved. "They're not dead; they're just unconscious."

"Who _are_ these people?" Lin demanded.

Lau had finally caught up to them and hunched forward to catch his breath. He heard Lin's inquiry and pushed his way to the front of the group. He inspected their unconscious faces for several moments before realization struck. "They're my employees! What is the meaning of this? This is _no_ time to rest."

"Let's move these people so we can see into the crates," Korra suggested. She heaved a man's body onto her shoulders and began transporting him outside. The metalbenders fell into line next to her and did the same. Before long, they had access to the mysterious contents.

"Those should just be my experimental brakes and engines," Lau announced dismissively. "Also, I have been asked to begin work on a new, exciting project, so I've been a little secretive with it. That's what the partially finished building is related to."

Korra ripped open the first crate and lifted the panels. She reached her hand into the packing foam, and when she pulled her hand back out, it was encased with an intricate glove. The metalbenders mimicked her with various other crates and revealed the same gloves to be in them.

Tarrlok stared in disbelief at the glove on Korra's hand. He whirled on Lau and growled, "_What_ are you doing with this Equalist weaponry?"

The Chief of Police accepted a glove from one of her officers and examined it. "This is indeed Equalist weaponry. They use this to generate electrical currents to disrupt the chi path in the body and disable bending and muscle contractions temporarily."

The Cabbage Corp owner stared in growing horror. He held up his hands in defense and backed away. "I have nothing to do with this! These are not mine; you have to believe me!" His wrist was seized by a coil of metal shot by a metalbending officer to halt his retreat.

"Mr. Gan-Lan..." Lin shook her head. "This looks very grim for you. Whether you're innocent or not, we will leave it up to the evidence. For now, you will be arrested for aiding wanted criminals. Cabbage Corp will need to be shut down pending further investigation."

Tears sprung to the elderly man's eyes once again, and he fell limp as his other wrist was cuffed. As he was hauled away to the police vehicle, he cried out hysterically, "No, you can't do this! This is all one big setup—it's a conspiracy, I tell you! I sell nothing but the finest products for the good people of Republic City, and I don't sell or create weapons—_No, not my Cabbage Corp!_"

Lin ordered to the last of her team, "Summon a medic to revive these people and start getting answers out of them. Why were they unconscious and locked in the storage facilities with the Equalist weapons? Did they see who did this to them? Were they aware of Mr. Gan-Lan manufacturing or selling weaponry to the Equalists? Verify their identities with their files in administration. Finally, call more officers to pick up these Equalist weapons and transport them back to our lock-up."

They saluted, rushing away to carry out their orders.

Now alone, the Chief of Police, City Council Chairman, and Avatar faced each other. They were lost in thought over this new development.

_According to Suinnak, the Red Monsoon was responsible for the attack on Gan-Lan's factories, as ordered by Amon. If Korra is correct in assuming that the robbery was a decoy, then Amon wanted a police investigation to take place so the weapons would be eventually discovered. Then, the question remains: why did he call attention to a possible Equalist weaponry manufacturer? What purpose does this fulfill?_ Tarrlok pondered.

_This doesn't make sense. Since the suspicious conversation I overheard Hiroshi Sato having with an unknown person, along with the death of his wife and Asami saying they're adamant about nonbender rights, I have been under the impression that he may be involved with the Equalists. Is Cabbage Corp, possibly as well as Future Industries, making these gloves? Why did those people I saw earlier mysteriously disappear when they were asked to be questioned? Were they also decoys?_ Korra wondered.

"You both appear as if you have some interesting information that could be useful here," Lin remarked with growing annoyance. "Care to share?"

"Who were those people?" Korra inquired with a furrow to her brow. "There were people dressed like employees, but they disappeared when you asked them to stay for questioning."

"They could still be employees of Cabbage Corp, but we will have to wait until my officers come back with the records of employment. We can check the files against the people who were found in the storage. If any are missing, we can track them to their homes."

"If they weren't employees, then they were here for a reason, as part of this entire attack. They appear to have incapacitated these people, most likely with the aid of the Equalist electrified gloves, then they donned their uniforms to move around undetected. What were they doing?" Tarrlok spoke.

"They were attempting to alter the crime scene," Lin reminded Tarrlok.

"That hardly matters. There was nothing of importance in the crime scene. What else were they doing?"

"I saw a few of them talking to each other over by these buildings." Korra waved her hand to the ones around them. "I noticed them, and they became nervous. That's all that happened, and once we started searching the block for clues, they were gone."

"They were standing here, at the storage facilities?" the Chief of Police clarified.

"Well, nearby. I don't think I could see these buildings from the factories, but they were clearly in sight."

"Perhaps they were attempting to call attention to this area. They were stationed just right so Korra could see them, and once that was done, they disappeared. They didn't intend to answer any questions; they were simply here to lead us," Tarrlok speculated with a finger to his lips. He stared off into the distance in thought.

"So it could be that they knew Mr. Gan-Lan was hiding these weapons and wanted us to find them so we could put a stop to it. That would imply that the workers also knew about it, so our mysterious vigilantes assumed their identities to avoid interference. But then, did they also commit the robbery?"

Tarrlok glanced at her. "If we go with our original idea of Red Monsoon members raiding the factories, they were the distraction. They were tasked with making a scene obvious enough to elicit an investigation. The false employees led us here. They could be Red Monsoon, as well, or they could be an outside organization." Inwardly, he mused, _Again, why would Amon want us to find his weapons? That could mean this entire thing was an elaborate ruse, making the mysterious employees Equalists that planted the incriminating evidence._

"Making the Red Monsoon, in a very roundabout way, heroes of this particular theory," Korra finished with a flourish. She snickered at the irony. _Future Industries and Cabbage Corp are the definition of rivals. If Cabbage Corp employees are all benders, there's no way they would be allied with the Equalists. Mr. Sato could be supplying them weapons._

"Well, let's collect some more information before we explore one possibility." Lin crouched to examine the unconscious people for visible injuries. She noticed a few electrical burns right away.

Korra locked eyes with Tarrlok's. _This is a setup_, they decided simultaneously.

* * *

The Avatar had managed to squeeze out of the investigation early so she could return to the Air Temple Island and get a few more hours of sleep before the evening's events. Tarrlok reminded her as she departed that she should report back to the city hall in a few hours for the task force's first assignment. As she returned home, she stopped by the shop she had commissioned a mask from. Her gift was wrapped in a dull brown paper, and she decided not to look at it until it was safely away from prying eyes. As an afterthought, she purchased the figurine of Aang she had admired yesterday with a small amount of yuans that Asami had insisted she keep with her.

She threw herself on her bed and unwrapped her new belongings.

Her eyes fell upon a freshly carved, ivory white mask. It boasted feminine features with two sky blue ovals upon the high cheeks and arched, thin eyebrows. The nose was thin and small. It smiled coyly up at her with blue-glossed lips. Korra beamed back at it and slid her fingers through the eye holes. The idea to have a mask crafted had been a joke on her part, but she was delighted at the way it turned out. It was deceptively innocent—nothing like her, as she had wanted it to be.

She yawned widely as Naga bounded into her room and settled on the floor next to her. Her fingers reached down to stroke her silky fur. As exhausted as she was, her racing thoughts were keeping her from fading into blissful nothingness.

Not for the first time, she wracked her brain about Amon's ability to remove bending. If it was a spirit-given gift, would she have to travel into the Spirit World in hopes of finding something that could take it away from him? She cringed. The Spirit World was a goal as far away as her being able to produce a tiny whisper of airbending. Spirituality did not mesh well with her personality or fighting styles, and no matter what Tenzin said to her, she could not understand meditation or circular movements.

She hadn't even heard from her past Avatar lives. Granted, she hadn't really needed them yet; thus far into her young life, she had not been in a conflict that she couldn't solve alone. She wasn't naïve to think that it would always be that way, though. Aang was eternally silent towards her, and she worried that when she really needed his guidance, he wouldn't support her.

What about the future? In the end, she will be forced to do something about Amon and his tyrannical ways. How can she protect herself and the entire world from a technique she knows nothing about? She didn't know where to start, and it piled stress upon her already weary mind.

At some point in her drowsy, contemplative state, she drifted away into a light slumber. _Aang, please, I need your guidance_, was her last thought. She clutched Aang's figurine to her chest.

Blurry images swam through her subconscious. They felt like memories, but they weren't hers. She struggled to focus on them, but they were fuzzy around the edges.

The first was of an elderly woman with a motherly, soft smile. Korra reached out for her to grab her outstretched hand, but it wasn't tangible—or she wasn't. Regardless, the woman disappeared inside of the shadowy inn behind her, and when Korra tried to follow her, she was struck still by a sudden scream piercing the night air. She could hear the wailing of suffering people begging for help, but no matter where she turned, she couldn't pinpoint where they were. They were silenced, and the scenery shifted.

A woman's comb, ornate and clearly Water Tribe, sat before her. Emotions floated around her as if she were listening to someone tell a story: a bender of the Southern Water Tribe, a courageous woman with combative prowess. The Fire Nation raided the village, and white hot fury, disgust, and then helplessness flashed in brilliant colors. Then, there were bars and inky blackness all around her, and she was bathed in a dim light. Her stomach crawled weakly with starvation, and her body sagged from malnutrition. Her skin cracked and bled while she yearned for a few life-sustaining drops of water. Just enough to wet her aching lips.

The blackness swallowed her. The elderly woman stepped out of the abyss, eyes glinting with a sinister intention. All traces of gentle kindness had vanished. She was waterbending proficiently in a field of delicate flowers. Korra recognized her movements as those similar to the ones taught in her tribe; it was a traditional and cherished form of the masters. Comfortable, yet unfamiliar warmth flooded through her. This woman was a friend and kin.

There was no water in the field, but the flowers wilted under the power of her stances. She dragged the water from the life of the flowers and the moist wind around her. It was a innovative kind of waterbending, the type to use when the element wasn't readily available. Her waterbending master from her childhood had taught her these techniques. But all the while, a sinister aura surrounded the elderly woman as she demonstrated. It was foreboding.

A full moon hovered above and bathed the scene in a pure white luminescence. It was beautiful, inspiring, and essential to all benders—a priceless gift from a loving spirit. With a shrill, skin-crawling shriek, a syrupy crimson gore spewed over the moon until it was completely smothered in it. The elderly woman, bathed in a dark tint, bent her wrists, splayed her fingers, and threw her hands into the air. Her face twisted with manic sadism. Her soulless eyes pierced the night.

Korra was suddenly rooted in place. Fear, as sharp as a shard of an icicle and colder than any ice-encrusted ocean she had ever fallen into, gushed through her veins. It ripped at her insides, forcing her to do its bidding. It sung of the desperation of a tortured woman, and it was grotesque, stained with vengeance. She was completely helpless under its power. She screamed.

And then it was over.

The memory had dissipated, and it was replaced with a new one, a memory that was bright and pristine. She recognized her surroundings as the city hall of Republic City. It was clear that it was one of her memories, but she recognized none of the people seated at the council desk. An imposing man with graying hair and clad in an expensive suit stood before her. His back was turned to her, but he was oozing self-confidence and amusement.

Korra stared, uncomprehendingly, as the council sagged in their seats with identical expressions of agony, distress, and utter disbelief. She glanced around for the person responsible for what she now recognized as the grip of bloodbending, but nobody around her was in an appropriate stance. Her eyes returned to the man in front of her.

He was still casually standing in place, but his shoulders shook with the intensity of his laughter. A female metalbender who charged towards him was locked in the same helplessness as the council, and Korra froze as the man whipped around and stared directly at her. His icy blue eyes were wide, crazed. Despite the fact that his hands were cuffed uselessly in front of him, she and the people around her buckled under his psychic bending. She couldn't help but realize that it was different from the elderly woman's in the previous memory. It sung another tale, one of madness and cruel domination. It was rougher, cold and murderous.

Through her fading gaze, she noticed the faint outlines of tendrils that were feeding upon her strength and controlling her, as if she were a marionette dancing on his strings. She was lifted into the air, and the pressure upon her limbs increased tenfold, ripping a strangled cry from her throat. It felt as if razor wires were lacerating every inch of her skin. Her vision finally gave out, and she suffered blindly for several moments before she was thrown violently against the floor at the man's feet. He retreated from her recovering sight, and she became aware of the fact that she was dragging herself back to her feet to pursue him despite her body's trauma.

As if she had known how to for most of her life, she swirled in place and produced a large concentrated sphere of rapidly accelerating and intermingling wind currents. She leaped upon it and rode it out of the city hall. She spotted a retreating carriage in the distance and flung herself down the staircase. Her innards protested sharply after the torturous bloodbending they had just endured, but she ignored them. She knew she had to catch the man before he could escape. She manipulated the air around her to give her a massive burst of speed.

With a swing of her arm, she sliced a blade of wind at the carriage and made contact. It overturned and crashed against the ground, its structure disintegrating and collapsing in a gruesome pile. She stopped a few feet away.

The man yelled at her and awkwardly knocked the mangled carriage out of his way as he climbed out of the wreckage. He gritted his teeth, and the faint tendrils snaked out of him and took hold of Korra once again. They wrapped around her neck, strangling, and it was clear in the bloodbender's expression that he meant to kill her with it. She gasped for breath and clawed at the nothingness around her neck. The man twisted her wrists and ankles nearly to the point of breaking them.

Her vision spotted and grew dark as she gasped for breath. Her strength faded. She nearly fell away to unconsciousness, but when it seemed like she was going to succumb to the gentle hand of death, her eyes flew open in a sudden clarity. A blue aura surrounded her, vitalizing her and wrapping her in a protective embrace. She was immersed with unimaginable vigor and knowledge of the bending arts. Her body felt as if it was being guided by the movements of a thousand masters.

The bloodbender's tendrils were bright and shimmery now, and she knew that if she wanted to, she could touch them. Instead, her will cleaved through them with ease, and they fell away uselessly, unable to dominate the hundreds of waterbender Avatars within her.

She flew towards the man and slammed a foot against the ground. An earth dome instantly shot out of the ground around him, encasing him to his upper arms and locking him in place. She laid a firm hand on his shoulder and a thumb against the chi point at the center of his forehead. In a flash, she severed his ties to his bending as he screamed at her. At the back of her mind, she regretted her actions, and a man's voice floated towards her. _Yakone was a master unlike any other. He could bloodbend without the manipulating aid of stances and gestures and without the strength of the full moon._

A thought swirled around in her subconscious, and it wasn't hers. It was spoken by a thousand different voices all at once. Finality laced the dark words.

_Bloodbending turns its user's emotions against him, mutating him into an irreversible vengeance seeker. It whispers sweetly in his ears, promising power but demanding sacrifices. Its path of domination is paved with bloodstained dreams and fallen loved ones. It rips everything from he who dares to call upon it, leaving him hollow and lifeless. Bloodbending is not the strings; it's the puppet master._

* * *

"Thank you for arriving on time, men—and Avatar," Tarrlok announced, his arms outstretched warmly in greeting to his assembled task force.

The three waterbenders and three earthbenders stood ramrod straight, at attention like trained soldiers. They, along with Tarrlok, were dressed in identical uniforms of purple and dark blue with shoulder and chest armor, shin guards, and helmets. Korra glanced around and tried to mimic the posture. She smiled lopsidedly and raised a hand.

The councilman arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm assuming you're going to ask about your uniform. Please go up to my office and find yours in the closet. I had given out these uniforms before you had agreed to be—"

Korra had raced out of the council room and thrown on the uniform before he had finished speaking, and she hopped back in while adjusting her boots. She knocked into a waterbender while falling back into formation and chuckled nervously at him. His only reaction was to glance at her before facing forward again.

"You are the finest earth- and waterbenders this city has to offer. All of you are innovative, masters of your art. In a team such as this, we will operate as one bender, and our skills will complement each other's. We have been granted the use of police vehicles and a fire engine. We are permitted to arrest Equalists and allies of Equalists. The fire engine will provide gallons and gallons of water for our use. I expect nothing but the best from such an elite team." He studied all of them for several moments. "Now, I will discuss tonight's assignment."

He began pacing before them. "I hired a few men to go undercover in the Dragon Flats borough, our largest and most diverse residential sector. This sector is populated by all three triads, as well as a staggering amount of nonbenders. According to my men, there are also Equalists operating within. To my knowledge, there are chi blocking training camps hidden among the buildings. We will find as many as possible and detain all Equalists in a quick, efficient surprise attack.

"Earthbenders, use the vibrations of the earth to search for any underground camps and carve a path to it. Waterbenders, flood the room and freeze it. Then we move in to make the arrest. This should be initiated long before we are spotted to ensure that none escape and that we are in no danger of being chi blocked or attacked with Equalist weaponry. In three fluid motions, we should have the job done. Are there any questions before we head out?"

Korra turned her head from side to side, but everyone else was silent. "What do we do with the Equalists we find?"

"They will be transported to the police headquarters and interrogated," he elaborated. "Our job is to eliminate Equalist threats while Chief Beifong's team extracts the information."

"Got it." The Avatar snapped her mouth shut. She let out a quiet breath, too antsy to stand at attention.

"Let's move out!" Tarrlok commanded, leading them out of the city hall and into a number of police vehicles. A fire engine was parked a few feet behind.

Korra climbed into the first vehicle behind Tarrlok, who slid into the driver's seat. A thought occurred. "Councilman, won't it be obvious if we drive into Dragon Flats like this?"

He looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Indeed it would be. We will be parking in Midnight Abode and walking into Dragon Flats from the east. We will stick to nonbender properties. It's unlikely that we will find Equalist training camps in the triads' territories."

She nodded. "It is unlikely, but we still shouldn't rule it out. Since the sector is so large, it may take us a few days to search it, right?"

"It depends. The later it becomes, the less people who are out on the streets to interfere. We could clear several blocks in a matter of minutes. We will spread out into small teams. You and I, along with another team, will cut through the middle while the other two teams search around us farther to the north and south. Training camps could be within apartments, stores, or restaurants. In the event that they're within a basement, each team will have an earthbender."

"What about the water?" she inquired. "We only have one fire engine and four teams."

"Unfortunately, one is all the fire station could supply. The others need to be ready to be deployed in the event of a fire. If Equalists are discovered, one person will remain as a lookout at the training camp, and the other will retrieve the fire engine."

"I have a suggestion, if I may."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I noticed a few Red Monsoon Triad guys carrying full waterskins to fight with. It seemed like a good idea, so perhaps next time we should equip all waterbenders with one and fill it at the fire engine. You know, just in case we run into trouble early."

"That is a good suggestion. We shall implement it tomorrow evening." His tone reflected approval. "We will be unstoppable."

One last thought occurred. She flushed in embarrassment. "Err… Councilman, I never learned the vibration technique as part of my earthbending training..."

"No matter. We will do the best we can." He felt her heartbeat slow as she relaxed. He smirked.

Not much longer after they had fallen quiet, they entered the southwestern gate of the Midnight Abode borough. The streets had been flattened by the metalbenders to allow traffic to pass through undisturbed, but the houses were still damaged and eerily dark and silent. The lamps were extinguished, and their way was lit only by the setting sun.

Tarrlok parked the Satomobile and exited. He opened Korra's door for her instinctively. At her bemused stare, he explained, "A gentleman does not shed his title, regardless of the situation."

She flashed a flustered grin and stood. "Well, thanks."

He gestured for the other members of the task force to begin heading towards the dividing street between the boroughs where Korra had commissioned her mask. The woodshop was closed for the evening, as were most of the vendors and stores along its cement path. The lanterns were faint; the wicks were reaching their bases. The sector would soon be illuminated only by the grace of the moon.

They entered Dragon Flats. The teams assembled automatically, having contemplated strategies earlier in the week. Two benders headed into the northern section while two others took to the southern. Tarrlok, Korra, and the last two benders divided up on both sides of the main street that snaked through a diverse variety of businesses.

There were a few people milling about, but they spared the task force few moments of their attention. They were unhurried and unconcerned, enjoying the quiet of the dusk.

Tarrlok nodded to Korra, who returned the gesture eagerly. With that, they began their search.

* * *

Korra sat in her windowsill with her mask in her lap and the figurine of Aang in her hands. The moon hovered above, bathing her in a soft light. Air Temple Island was silent. The nightly White Lotus guards patrolled occasionally, but the Avatar didn't even look up from her lap as their footsteps passed. Once again, she had been so busy that she didn't show up in time to catch the airbenders before they had retired for the night.

The task force had spent close to three hours scouring every inch of nonbender territory, and nothing had come of it. There had been few signs that Equalists were even dwelling within Dragon Flats. The only notable thing Korra had pointed out to Tarrlok was that there was a very sneaky cellar under a tiny bookstore in the center of the borough. The other teams had reported a few other cellars in various districts, but when the earthbenders had ripped up a funnel leading into the rooms, and the waterbenders had prepared to flood them, each was deserted. They were cold, unlit, and cleared. The task force had agreed that it was a good start, for each cellar was well cleansed of spiderwebs and dust. There was an air it having been used not too long ago.

"We will come back at an earlier time and stake out each cellar. We will strike one after another, passing the fire engine around until all Equalists have been apprehended," Tarrlok had ordered before dismissing them. They returned the vehicles to their proper stations and departed for the night.

She shook it from her mind. It had been somewhat successful, so she was satisfied. The next time they returned to Dragon Flats, they wouldn't come back empty-handed.

Returning her attention to Aang's figurine, she thought back to the images she had seen during her nap. Softly, she questioned, "You gave me those visions as guidance, didn't you, Aang?" Her eyes traced the details of his carved face. For so long, she had wondered if she would ever connect with her past lives, and now that it had happened, she was filled with a strange emotion, one she had never felt before. It was like she had been alone, stumbling blindly through a snowstorm with a facade of confidence for most of her life, and now she was aware of the presence of another person—several persons—watching ahead and guiding her safely through. It boosted the self-esteem she had lost through her encounters with Amon and abandonment of her friends.

She pondered the first memory. It seemed familiar to her. Her waterbending master, Katara, used to share stories of her adventures with Aang and Sokka, her brother. Along with Toph Beifong, an earthbending prodigy, and Zuko, the man who entered an era of peace as the new Fire Lord, she had more stories than there was time for while they huddled around a campfire in the frosty air of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara once glossed over the subject of bloodbending to ensure the young Avatar was aware of its existence. She spoke of it with disgust and a tone full of warning. _It's a dark bending art, and while it may appear to have its uses in healing, it corrupts those who wield it._ She had fought for it to be outlawed.

Korra, wide-eyed, had begged for more information about this mysterious technique. She was fascinated, for it sounded like a scary story. The Avatar was never frightened, but she still had fun when people tried.

The waterbending master had agreed to tell her one scary story before bedtime. She referred to it as 'the Birth of Bloodbending.' Late in her journey to help Aang defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai, they had encountered an elderly woman in the Fire Nation. She told them of her youth, when she was a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, along with Katara's grandmother. She had been captured in the Fire Nation's attempt to remove the benders and weaken the tribe. For years, the woman had been imprisoned, and she slowly came to the realization that water was _everywhere_. Anything with water within it could be controlled, but only during a full moon, when a waterbender's strength was at its peak, could blood be manipulated.

With this knowledge, bloodbending was created. The woman honed her new skill on rodents and used it to escape the prison. She later began seeking revenge against the Fire Nation. She blended into their culture as a innkeeper and captured civilians during the full moon, stranding them in a prison in the mountain near the village. She tortured them with her art, and she left them to die. But it was never enough. It would never be enough. Her heart was hollow from what she had endured, and no matter how much she tried, nothing could fill it.

Young Korra had immensely enjoyed listening to the tale, and she eagerly asked for what happened to them after they had met the woman.

She was told that Katara had learned their tribe's traditional waterbending forms and the ability to suck the life out of living beings in order to use the water to fight. It was regretful killing nature in order to learn the technique, the woman had mused, but she learned an important and live-saving fact: water is everywhere. Waterbenders are never out of their element as long as they realize this, including the young Avatar. Then, she revealed that she had learned to bloodbend against her will because her friends were being threatened.

"So bloodbending saved you guys, which makes it a good thing," Korra had stated as-a-matter-of-fact. She will never forget the look Katara had given her for her comment. Needless to say, that was the end of the story, and she was ordered to go to sleep. Training would be extra intense the following morning, bright and early, just like Korra hated.

The Avatar chuckled to herself. She brushed her thumb over her mask's eternal blue smile. Then, a frown tugged at her lips as she recalled the second vision.

She didn't know any of the people that were present during that gathering in the city hall, but the memory was so clear and detailed—she knew she had watched it through Aang's eyes. He had been showing her a very unique bender, a psychic bloodbender; the man had the ability to bend without lifting a finger, and the results were terrifying.

She had told Amon during their first meeting that nobody had the right to remove another person's bending, no matter how corrupt they are. She stood firm on her belief with this same situation. She wished to know what had become of the man. Did he end his life due to the loss of his bending? Did he rot in prison for the rest of his days? Most importantly, if he is still alive, does he plot revenge against the Avatar for taking his abilities?

She thought back to the way she had felt when the bloodbenders had used their skill on her. She had never been afraid, not even when she had fallen through thin ice and was submerged in the ocean. Not when she had angered Katara with her comment and was punished for it. Not when she had entered Republic City for the first time, completely alone. In every instance, she had been able to protect herself and pass through unscathed.

But there was nothing quite like someone having complete control over her, snatching up her veins and manipulating them as if they are strings, to force her to entertain him. Or in this instance, deciding if she can keep her bending or not... She had never experienced true fear until she met Amon. She had not re-encountered that fear until Aang introduced her to the violent grips of bloodbenders.

Aang is warning her about bloodbenders, was the conclusion she drew. Are there some in Republic City? Since it's outlawed, they would have to hide their abilities well. They are considered the most vile of benders, and nobody would willingly ally with them...

She stared at her mask. A sudden, crazy plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

The following morning, the Avatar landed silently in the shady foliage of an evergreen tree and peered between the branches at the crowd below her. Numerous people were standing in front of a stage in Republic City Park, listening intently to the rantings of the man above them.

"The Equalists have grown exponentially, and they're only getting bigger! The police and task force think they can barge into homes and businesses, demanding information about Equalist activity, but they are foolish! Amon has plans for all of them, and he won't stop until Republic City falls to the control of the Revolution!" he exclaimed, tossing posters of the Equalist leader into the crowd. He patted a generous jar at his feet. "Support the Equalists in their mission and donate today!"

Korra dropped from the tree, her lengthy and untied chestnut hair flying behind her as she landed heavily in a crouch. She straightened and casually strolled up to the stage. The crowd parted for her, and shocked murmurs drifted through her ears. She heaved herself upwards and kicked the jar hard enough to propel it off the side of the platform, where it shattered and scattered coins. She folded her hands behind her olive green coat and stared down at the people through the eye holes of her mask. It smiled innocently at them.

"What's the meaning of this?! Who are you?!" the man at her side demanded, outraged by her treatment of his donation jar.

She ignored him. Forcing her voice to come out a few octaves lower than usual, she addressed the crowd, "Greetings, citizens of Republic City. I am here today not to ask for donations for the Equalist Revolution, nor am I here to spout propaganda that you no doubt have heard a hundred times over since this entire conflict began. No, I am here to tell you the truth, and you will not be pleased to hear it."

More park-goers began to drift closer to listen to her, curious about the woman on the stage. Korra noticed that a few familiar faces had joined, several homeless people who had encouraged her to speak to the city council, including the woman, Lihua, and her son she had met. She was joined by her husband.

"Amon and his followers have fed you nothing but lies in order to persuade you to join their cause. It was easy for them; this city has been in the terrorizing grips of bending gangs since it was founded, and now many of you are without a roof over your heads and sleeping in the park. You are chased away from fishing in the ponds for something to fill your stomachs, and you wonder if there will be an end to the suffering.

"You are promised by your Equalist friends that there will be a place for those too weak to fight. You will be taken care of, your needs will be met. Well, where is it?" Korra spread her arms out and shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you still foraging for nuts here while winter is approaching? If you support a cause, you should be appreciated, don't you agree?"

"The Equalists care about all of their followers," the man protested. "It's none of _your_ business, Miss Mask-Lady, but they have some big things in store."

"Such as?" a person from the crowd questioned loudly.

"Uh... I'm not at liberty to discuss confidential Equalist plans! If you want to know, attend one of their meetings!"

"Where?"

"That's private!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Korra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Nothing but false hope and lies. I bet this man knows as much about their inner workings as you all do. He is blinded by his hope, and he thinks that if he stands up here and sings praises about Amon, they will treat him to a feast and open-armed welcome. He also thinks that he can squeeze donations out of you if he says they're for the Equalists."

He sputtered comically. "L-_lies!_ She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Amon," her tone was disgusted, "is the one who lies. He is nothing but a hypocrite and a deceiver. He sits on his throne and laughs about how he has fooled us all into thinking he is someone to be admired and followed. He flaunts his gift, his ability to take away bending, and he tells you that it's okay because it was bestowed upon him by the spirits."

_Here we go. I hope I'm right, Aang_. She took a deep breath and declared confidently, "Amon is a bloodbender! He uses it to sever the benders' ties to their elements. He is a hypocrite, and it's time to realize it!" She rushed into her next bit, noticing that she was losing a few people in the crowd to heavy disbelief. "He has already proven to be a waterbender. When I attended the Revelation the Second, he accidentally bent water when he was onstage."

Eyes lit up in recognition. The few people who had begun walking away froze and considered what she had said. The nonbenders murmured among themselves.

_Sold_. She smirked behind her mask.

"_Ridiculous!_ Unbelievable, incredible, prepos—"

"—Were you even at the Revelation the Second?" Korra shot at the protesting man.

"Of course I was!"

"When was it?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then, with false confidence, he announced, "Why, it was just y-yesterday. Amon was telling us all about..." The crowd promptly tuned out, and he lost them completely.

"Consider what I have told you, citizens. I hope you will help others to figure out the truth, as well." With that, she bowed to the applause and began walking away. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest, and she swelled with pride.


	9. A Step Ahead

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter IX: A Step Ahead**

_Team Avatar reunites, and the task force apprehends an army of chi blockers._

* * *

Hiroshi Sato stared in surprise as unmarked crates were stacked in front of him with seemingly no end. The grand room echoed with the dutiful movements of the Equalists, who were unloading the packages within the Future Industries leader's workshop.

Amon stood next to Hiroshi, his hands folded behind his back.

"What is this?" Hiroshi inquired with a furrow to his brow. He stood on his tip-toes to peer over the growing stack, but his gaze was impeded by a wall of plywood. "I'm sure it's nice, but I don't think I have the room for all of this."

"Think of this as motivation to complete some of those new designs you were working on," Amon responded casually. He turned his head to watch the man kneel in front of a crate and begin prying it open. "I remember you saying you could use some parts to experiment on."

Hiroshi stared at the contents of the crate. His eyes brightened in recognition. "This... this is Cabbage Corp's latest development for the Earth Kingdom airships. Gan-Lan gloated nonstop about his projects at the Avatar's gala." He met Amon's stare. "I'm not really sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Enjoy the gift, knowing that your competition is no longer such. Lau Gan-Lan was arrested yesterday afternoon for suspected involvement with us. Instead of his project, the police discovered your unusable and defective prototypes within his storage facilities."

"Really, now?" Hiroshi smirked triumphantly. "That is good news. They will believe Cabbage Corp has been supplying the Equalists with their weapons, and I won't have to worry about any police investigations."

"You won't have to worry any time _soon_, yes. I am hardly concerned about them sniffing around, as long as you complete the new weapons in time. The arrest should grant us that time. Is it sufficient?"

"Of course. I will begin work as soon as possible."

"Wonderful." Amon paused for a moment, mentally switching gears. "It has come to my attention that your daughter is in a relationship with the Avatar's firebending teammate."

Hiroshi's expression grew cross. "Unfortunately, yes. I despise them coming by my home and tainting my daughter's mind, but the more I try to force Asami, the more she defies me. I'm not sure how to break the news of all of this to her. I would much prefer she be here in my factories, assisting our side. Instead, she begs me to supply those benders with financial aid."

"Financial aid for what?"

"That unscrupulous Pro-bending Tournament pot. I agreed to pay the thirty thousand yuans for their entry." He sighed, and having finished inspecting the partially-completed engine in the crate, he stood back up. "It's only a matter of time before they come back to me with more demands."

"Interesting. I was not aware that they were going to compete," Amon spoke, mainly out loud to himself. He mentally scoured his schedule. "You are nearly finished with the airships?"

"I was putting the final touches on them before you arrived. Allow me a few more days of testing so I can work out all the potential hazards."

"Acceptable. Also, your agreement of housing my chi blockers yesterday evening was much appreciated—it must have been crowded. With all the new recruits, I can't afford to lose a day of their training. Tarrlok and his task force snooping around Dragon Flats was an unpleasant surprise, but thankfully the lookouts were able to alert everyone in time."

"The task force knows where the training camps are?"

"I would assume so. I intend to lead them off course into triad territory once I leave here so we will have some time to find new, acceptable locations. I anticipate the training to continue uninterrupted this evening in Dragon Flats while we search."

"I see."

Amon motioned for his waiting Equalists to return to the trucks in which they had arrived once the last of the stolen goods had been unloaded. He began following the backs of his retreating subordinates.

"Amon."

Hiroshi's voice stopped him in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder questioningly. "Yes, Hiroshi?"

"Are you aware of the rumor that is being passed around?" His voice was hushed.

"Other than the usual mindless chatter, I don't believe I have heard anything worth noting."

"While the distribution team was picking up the latest shipment of electrified gloves earlier, I couldn't help but overhear something rather... disturbing. I hardly take the time to pay heed to silly rumors, but this seems potentially crippling, though there is simply _no way_ it could be truthful."

"If you think it would be beneficial, do tell."

Hiroshi cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "A few of your Equalists were speaking about a mysterious woman who is announcing publicly that you are a bender—specifically, a bloodbender."

There was a lengthy silence. Although Amon's mask never betrayed his emotions, his tone was far from indifferent when he finally found his voice. "_I beg your pardon?_"

"According to them, she provided a solid reasoning behind her argument: what had simply been dismissed as a trick of the mind could quite possibly be evidence of your abilities as a waterbender. She managed to convince a number of the homeless population in Republic City Park." Hiroshi was uncomfortable due to Amon's heavy silence. "As you know, the power of social cognition is nothing to sneer at; should those who convinced themselves that there is a shred of truth to the rumor manage to convert more, we will find ourselves victim to a mutiny. This should be handled swiftly."

"...I see."

"The woman who spread the rumor initially was credible because her words suggested her to be an Equalist, herself. In an organization of this size, it's difficult to pinpoint those prone to cause trouble, but even a single weed can sully the entire garden if left unchecked."

"I appreciate the warning. I will deal with it. Good afternoon to you." With a bow of his head, Amon stalked away with tension in his stride.

* * *

"Korra would have liked to join us."

Golden eyes darted up at the person seated at the other side of the table. "Yeah, well, she's probably busy with the task force."

Bolin snorted. He dug into his noodles with a noisy slurp. His emerald green eyes reflected his lingering depression. "Just because we fought over Korra, that doesn't mean we have to avoid her."

"I wouldn't know what to say." Mako crossed his arms. "It would be like our conversation after... you know, _that_. Uncomfortable silence and a tense atmosphere. The only difference I could imagine would be her lack of strangling me."

"Speak for yourself," the earthbender retorted after swallowing his food. "I'm not the one who kissed her and regretted it. I would have _loved_ to be in your position."

"You _are_ in my position. She regretted it just as much as I did, and she doesn't have feelings for either of us. If you had kissed her, you would be avoiding her as much as I am."

"How do you know she doesn't have feelings for me?" Bolin glared half-heartedly, but he didn't show a real desire to argue heatedly. "Wait, are you saying you like her, too?"

"I have Asami," he deflected, avoiding his brother's curious stare. "When has Korra ever flirted with you?"

"We've had our moments! When you're busy with Asami, we have to pass the time somehow."

Mako sighed. "You should just ask her, then. There's no sense in keeping it a mystery."

"I would if I could see her."

"Then visit her."

"_Alone?_" he sputtered. "That would be... incredibly awkward. What would I say? Should I walk up to her bedroom, knock, and declare passionately, 'Hey, Korra, it's lovely to see you again after I haven't spoken to you in a while. You're looking as beautiful as always today. By the way, how do you feel about me? You know I'm in love with you, but there's no pressure for you to say you feel the same'?"

Mako cringed at his brother. "I hope that's just one of your dramatic interpretations. If you said those things to her, that would make it more awkward than it needs to be. …Creepy."

"Then come with me, and don't let me embarrass myself in front of her. You can't avoid her forever. What about her Underprivileged Relief Team? You promised to join, and it'll be impossible to keep that promise if you don't help out."

The firebender stared down at his own untouched noodles.

"Don't you miss training with her? And what about our sneaky tactics against the Equalists? You can't say you didn't have fun pretending to be an Equalist and watching Korra make a fool out of Amon in front of his followers."

"Of course I had fun. I never said I didn't miss being a part of Team Avatar. I just didn't anticipate her kissing me. ...And it wasn't a familial kiss, either. It'll be difficult to look at her after that."

"I don't need any details, bro," Bolin reminded him crossly. "I'll figure it out when she falls for my undeniable charm."

Mako laughed despite himself. "I never told you this, but your endless confidence is always refreshing. I'm glad you forgave me."

"You had no reason to doubt I would forgive you. You're my brother, and you've always been there for me. You always forgave me for my mistakes throughout the years, so I would be the most ungrateful, condescending jerk to not do the same for you. It hurts, but Korra is a beautiful woman. There isn't a part of her personality I don't find attractive, and it's only natural that you would fall to her charms, as well."

"I never said I—"

"—I know, I know, you don't feel that way about Korra. You have Asami. I've heard it again and again." Bolin smiled and leaned across the table to punch Mako's arm in a good-natured fashion. "Lighten up. It's not a huge deal. What we need to do now is move past all of that and reclaim our places at Korra's sides, as Team Avatar. We have a revolution to conquer."

"You're right. Let's go find Korra."

"That's what I like to hear! Where should we look?"

"If she's busy with the task force, there's no way we'd find her. We should head to Air Temple Island and wait for her there."

"That's a good plan. As soon as you finish your noodles, we'll catch the next ferry."

The firebender rolled his eyes and slurped down his noodles as Bolin was drinking the broth from his own bowl. Once finished, the brothers paid for their meal and departed. With the aid of a Satomobile graciously supplied by Asami, they were flying through the streets of downtown Republic City to the Yue Bay. Once they reached their destination, they parked the vehicle and jumped aboard the next ferry to the island.

Before long, they were knocking at the front door of the airbender family's home.

Meelo answered the door by cracking it open just enough for him to see outside with one eye. "…What?"

"Hey, Meelo!" Bolin greeted enthusiastically, kneeling down to his height. "It's me, Bolin, your old pal. Let me in so I can see Korra, please?"

"She's not here, and I don't know you!" he spouted rudely, slamming the door in Bolin's face.

The earthbender stared incredulously at the door. There were several raised voices inside the building and footsteps approaching. There was also a gust of wind, which sounded like it had toppled something to the floor with a clatter.

Jinora and Ikki answered the door, flinging it open. "Hi!" they chirped. Jinora smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about Meelo. He's not in the best of moods today because our father scolded him again for airbending out of his backside. They argued for an hour about proper airbending stances."

Bolin guffawed. "That's okay. We're here to see Korra."

"Korra left this morning, though we didn't actually see her leave. That happens a lot," Ikki announced. The girls nonetheless stepped aside to let them pass.

"Can we wait here for when she returns?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be _very_ happy to see you." Though Jinora was speaking to both of them, her eyes were on Mako. Suggestion colored her tone, which caused her younger sister to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Oo-_kay_. Well, we'll just wait in her room with Naga. Naga _is_ there, right?"

"She is. You might as well take her some food if you're going to wake her up. She can be somewhat cranky."

"Especially lately, since Korra hasn't taken her for a walk," Ikki chimed. She retrieved a large dish of what appeared to be dog food and shoved it into Mako's hands. "You remember where her room is?"

"Yes, we do. Thanks." Mako and Bolin side-stepped an overturned bronze bowl and various pieces of scattered fruit and journeyed farther into the house. When they entered Korra's room, Naga raised her head from her massive paws and blinked at them sleepily. They presented the food and sat on the edge of the Avatar's bed, stroking her fur.

She devoured the food gratefully and wagged her tail at the attention.

"Where do you think she went? And why would she leave Naga here?" Mako inquired idly to his brother to end the silence. He leaned back against the window above Korra's bed so the breeze could drift through and ruffle his dark hair.

"Maybe while we were avoiding her, she found someone and went on a date," Bolin suggested half-jokingly. "In which case, if she brings him back, he's going to be very confused."

"Korra dating... I can't even imagine it. She literally has no time for romance with all the responsibilities that have been piled on her." He frowned guiltily. "What if when she comes back, she is too tired to entertain guests?"

"Then she'll tell us to get out and not come back until she has slept. That's Korra for you." The earthbender heaved a lovesick sigh.

"What are we even going to say when she gets here?"

"You don't say anything. You just hug, bro. Let the arms do the tearful talking."

Mako chuckled. "If you say so."

They sat in companionable silence for several moments. Mako turned his head at the sound of the foliage outside the room rustling. Without warning, a masked figure burst from the bushes and landed gracefully on the windowsill.

The firebender let out a cry and nearly toppled off the bed at the person's sudden appearance. Bolin whipped his head around, and Naga clamored to her feet, swishing her tail enthusiastically and barking, as if in greeting.

The masked woman regarded them with her blue smile in silence. Then, her hand reached up and slid the mask upwards, revealing her shocked features. "Mako? Bolin? What are you guys doing here?"

The brothers were stunned.

"You're... going to have to fill us in," Mako responded, gesturing wildly to the mask and what he knew to be her Equalist disguise.

Korra let out a shuddering breath. She raised one hand and averted her eyes with a look of mock shame. "'As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks—'" She broke off and smiled, her oceanic eyes shimmering with her happiness to see them. Once she leaped into the room, she was tackled in a fierce group hug, initiated by the ever-affectionate Bolin.

"Welcome back, Team Avatar," Bolin spoke into Korra's neck, his arms around his teammates. Mako's cheek was smashed awkwardly against Korra's forehead, but he let his eyes drift closed and actively joined in the hug.

"I know we've only been apart for a short while, but I missed you guys so much!" Korra whispered. She sniffled, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. The reunited team spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on Korra's bed together, happily discussing the events that had occurred while they were separated. It was as if they had never experienced the entire conflict.

* * *

"Tonight is going to be a successful night," Tarrlok announced to his gathered task force that evening. "I received an anonymous tip earlier about Equalist activity. Apparently, a passerby stumbled upon a cache of weapons in the Prosperous Alley borough. It is within an abandoned clothing store in the northern sector, and we're going to retrieve it."

Korra stood among her fellow teammates and adjusted her empty waterskin over her shoulder.

"As you can see, I have outfitted all waterbenders with a waterskin, which will be filled before we begin our mission in Prosperous Alley. Avatar Korra," he nodded towards her, "came to the conclusion that we should have a sizable amount of water with us at all times in case we run into trouble early. Now, let's move out."

With that, the task force departed from the city hall and again entered the police vehicles and fire engine that were waiting at the street. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the borough, which was on the opposite side of Dragon Flats as Midnight Abode. They parked the vehicles a lengthy distance away and began filling all waterskins to capacity.

For this particular mission, they decided to stick together and use stealth. The task force entered Prosperous Alley, darting from shadow to shadow. "In the event that there are lookouts, we don't want to alert them before we arrive and risk compromising the entire mission," Tarrlok had explained before they entered.

Korra noticed a number of gang members strolling side-by-side while laughing and leaned close to Tarrlok to whisper in his ear, "This looks like Triple Threat Triad. After we're done with the Equalist weaponry cache, we should take some of them out."

He glanced at her, and his expression was unreadable in the dark. His voice was hushed but stern. "Their numbers are greater than Red Monsoon's, and they are most likely not as intoxicated. I don't think it would be wise."

The Avatar furrowed her brow. "We can overpower them easily. We have an incredible team here."

"Let us stick to the mission for now," he dismissed, then he darted away from the building he was hidden behind without waiting for her to speak again. Disgruntled, Korra followed, along with the rest of the benders.

The team moved swiftly as one, leaping through the borough with the grace of a feline. Not one person was spotted as they dodged around various lingering gang members in the streets. Finally, they reached their destination in an unlit section of the borough. Everything in the northern sector appeared to have been abandoned long ago, and it was eerily silent. This was exactly how Tarrlok preferred it, as shown in his confident stride to the entrance to the clothing store.

He motioned with two fingers for one team to stake out the left alleyway and again for the right. The final team remained behind Tarrlok and Korra. The waterbender poised with the entirety of his now empty waterskin swirled around him. The earthbender took a solid stance.

The councilman and Korra entered through the creaky door, their eyes as alert as they could be in the sudden darkness, searching for any signs of danger. They were still for several tense moments, and sensing no immediate danger, Korra took a few steps blindly.

The floor let out a tortured creak and promptly crumbled below Korra's weight. She cried out and plunged downwards, but Tarrlok had dived down onto his front to wrap his arms around her torso, his forearms tucked under her breastplate. He grunted at the strain, but he managed to drag her upwards onto solid ground.

The team outside the door had come in to investigate the disturbance, and they noticed the light spilling out of the hole Korra had created in the floorboards. They peered through and were greeted by the sight of numerous frightened people staring up at them from a dirt-floored basement. They each had an electrified glove on their hands.

"Waterbenders!" Tarrlok ordered loudly, and the other two teams rushed in.

Together, Tarrlok and the three waterbenders emptied their waterskins and took a threatening stance. Tarrlok, assuming Korra was in too much fear to react properly, retrieved her supply, as well.

The people below them cried out, their voices pleading. Korra recognized them as those who had supported her in the park that afternoon while she had been masked. She leaped to her feet and cried out, "_No!_"

The task force didn't take time to heed her, and they showered the basement with a moderate amount of water, freezing each person in place. The waterbenders dropped in and unfroze each person as they bound their wrists heavily with rope and disarmed them. Earthbenders followed and gathered the discarded electrified gloves. In mere minutes, every person had been apprehended and was waiting in unrestrained terror for their fates.

Korra dropped down to the basement and immediately ran over to Lihua. She placed her warmed hands gently on the woman's trembling shoulders. Her voice was low, consoling. "Are you okay?"

"Avatar Korra, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok questioned sharply, wrenching her away from the sobbing nonbender. He grew angrier when Korra shrugged him off roughly and resumed her actions.

"These people aren't dangerous," she replied curtly. "There is no need to have treated them this way."

"How can you be so sure? From the way it appears, they were waiting here in an ambush."

"Yes, that's how it _appears_, but how can you be so _sure_ they were going to ambush us? Look how terrified and confused they are! You actually made that man faint," she snapped, gesturing to a man that was laying motionless and face down in the dirt.

"An astoundingly well performance, indeed," he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. To his silent task force, he barked, "Get these people out of here! We're taking them back to the vehicles. Chief Beifong will be pleased at our good fortune."

"You can't do this!" she protested loudly, grabbing Tarrlok's arm. "Please, I know these people! I met them in Republic City Park; they're just harmless, unfortunate citizens!"

He regarded her coolly. There was tension in his jaw as he struggled to calm his emotions. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow them to go. Once they have been questioned, we will see what happens."

Korra released him and bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. Her eyes glared fiercely into Tarrlok's back as he ascended a nearby staircase and pushed the hatch open. The people were herded after him like mere animals, and it infuriated her.

Once they were outside behind the store, Tarrlok spoke, "Good work, men. Let's get these people back to police headquarters." He made to follow his team, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He let out a sigh, turning to face Korra. "Yes?"

"They won't be harmed during the interrogation, right?" Her lips were twisted into a scowl, but she was forcing herself to not allow her anger to control her actions.

"If they cooperate, I don't see why they wouldn't be harmed. If these people are indeed your friends, I will inform Chief Beifong, so you can rest assured they won't be subjected to anything questionable. That is all the comfort I can offer you, Avatar Korra."

Though her annoyance lingered, she nodded once. "Thank you, Councilman."

He tried to leave again, but again, her unrelenting grip kept him in place.

"Just one more thing. When we have dropped them off with the police, we need to go back to Dragon Flats immediately."

"Right, the chi blocking training camps. Unfortunately, we have been led astray by this discovery, and we will leave that for tomorrow evening."

"No." Her tone was firm. "We have to go back tonight. This... this seems like a decoy to me."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm assuming that since you feel so strongly that these people couldn't possibly be here as dangerous Equalists intending to ambush us as per an anonymous tip, they were placed here against their will to distract us?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say. They're not soldiers, Councilman. They're so weak from hunger they can barely stand. Whoever gave you that tip sent us here to keep us away from our previous goal. They're intended to be sacrifices."

"I suppose you do have a point," he conceded. "Very well, we will continue with our mission and raid Dragon Flats again tonight." He tugged his arm from Korra's grip gently and motioned for her to follow him.

The team departed from Prosperous Alley as swiftly as they had arrived, as all the Triple Threat Triad members had succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The nonbenders were dropped off at the police headquarters, and the task force immediately returned to the residential sectors, again parking in Midnight Abode to avoid unwanted attention.

They gathered together. Tarrlok announced, hushed, "This time, we're not going to come back empty-handed. Every civilian that is encountered will immediately be silenced. Nobody will alert the Equalists to our plan early. Because of this, we're going to bring the fire engine with us. One of you will be stationed at the hoses, ready to turn them on and supply the water. While that is happening, earthbenders will be scouting ahead as we make our way to the first training camp. You will pass along a message to the back if you spot any trouble ahead. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," they responded unquestioningly.

"Yes," Korra replied a second afterward, uneasy. She and the other waterbenders filled their waterskins, and Tarrlok climbed into the large vehicle.

With that, they fell into a formation. An earthbender took the lead, and the others fell into line behind him. With a five-second delay, they began to follow the person in front of them. Korra was next in line after the third earthbender, and two of the waterbenders were behind her, side-by-side. The fire engine took the rear position, on which perched the final waterbender, poised to turn on the hoses at a moment's notice.

They entered Dragon Flats this way, and almost immediately, Korra was passing along a message to the waterbender behind her that there were three civilians ahead. The man operating the hoses turned them on, and they gushed water onto the cobblestone pathways, which Korra and her fellow benders seized and held prone in the air around them.

They came upon the three civilians seated upon a bench, enjoying the last moments of the gorgeous sunset.

Though it pained her to do so, she joined in blasting the unsuspecting people with water and freezing them to the bench. The waterbender on the truck turned the hoses off at their success. Her innards squirmed in discontentment, and her mind protested shrilly at the treatment. But she couldn't break rank to rant at Tarrlok about her feelings. She couldn't be the one to compromise the mission, as she has been the one to encourage it to take place that evening.

They quickly detained several more people, who were caught unaware while strolling leisurely through the streets of Dragon Flats. Before long, they came across the first of four known locations for the Equalists chi blockers.

The team gathered at the building. Earthbenders removed their boots and slammed their feet upon the ground with a dull thud. They stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds before nodding that they were ready.

Water washed around their feet, and Korra's heart pounded within her chest in anxiousness. She drew up her hands in an identical stance as those around her.

The earthbenders manipulated the ground below them, ripping a funnel shape that led down into the cellar. Without hesitation, Korra and the others poured water down into the room, listening to startled cries. She exhaled sharply and froze them, cutting off their cries until they were a muffled murmur.

Tarrlok, Korra, and the rest of the team slid down the funnel with the aid of the ice and landed in the basement.

All around them were over twenty obvious Equalists icebound in various positions of mid-training.

The councilman grinned in triumph. "Excellent! Very excellent. Two of you bind these people together and lead them back to the containment vehicles. Stay there with them and make sure nothing happens. The rest of you, continue moving to our next destination."

They fell back into their original defensive formation, minus one earth and waterbender, and continued moving. They handled the next two cellars in similar manners, losing two of the team each time. As the final team other than Korra and Tarrlok began to herd the bound and gagged Equalists back to the main street, Tarrlok ordered, "Use the water from all of your waterskins to freeze those people in place. You," he indicated the waterbender, "will wait with them, while you," he indicated the earthbender, "will take one of the Satomobiles to the police headquarters and inform them that we need backup to pick up the sheer number of Equalists we have apprehended. Lead them to the final training camp after loading up the last of your detainees."

"Yes, sir," they declared before carrying out their orders.

Now it was just Tarrlok and Korra. He nodded to her, and she led the way, acting as the lookout. This was the only cellar she knew the location of because she had been the one to find it. When they arrived, Tarrlok climbed out of the truck and stood next to her. He spoke to her quietly, "I didn't anticipate us finding so many of them in one night. We don't have enough space to transport all those people, so we will have to wait for the police to arrive. We will wait here until they do."

"No, there's too much risk of being discovered. We can do it," she protested. "I will do my best to carve a funnel into the room, though I can't feel the parameters of the room like the rest of the team..." She swallowed thickly in shame. "I really need to learn that trick."

He bit his lip. He could feel a multitude of heartbeats below his feet, though he didn't share this information. "Fine. If you think we can do it, then we will. I will be ready to flood the room, and you help me freeze it. Okay?"

"Got it." She took a deep breath and widened her stance while he turned the hoses on. She prepared to dig a funnel, but Tarrlok stopped her at the last moment.

"No—!" he exclaimed, though not too loudly. "Not there. Move a few feet forward."

She stared at him in surprise.

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her unspoken question.

Shrugging off her uneasiness, she slammed a fist into the ground and created a large enough opening that skimmed the outer edges of the wall to the room. Tarrlok was right behind her, forcing the gushes of water from the hoses to quicken, leading them into the basement. Together, they froze the contents, and Korra slid down into the basement without waiting for Tarrlok's command.

When she landed, she gasped, realizing that they hadn't been able to freeze everyone in the room. Several chi blockers had managed to avoid the attack, having leaped on top of boxes so they wouldn't be doused in water.

The few with the appropriate hindsight charged towards Korra, their hands raised in preparation to block her chi paths.

She rolled to the side to avoid them, but she slipped on the ice and lost her balance. Smacking her chin soundly on the ice below her and rattling her head, she groaned in disorientation. A few clumsy fingers stabbed unforgivingly at her arm, and while they missed her chi point by an inch, it still hurt.

Before they could continue trying to access the other chi points around her spine, she heard a roar of water, then the cracking noise of it rapidly chilling. She climbed to her feet, avoiding the limbs of motionless Equalists and noticed that Tarrlok had darted into the cellar and successfully rescued her from the chi blockers. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. That was close."

"You're welcome." He frowned at her recklessness, but nonetheless, he gestured for her to assist him with their captures. They awaited the arrival of the police while they bound the Equalists.

* * *

"I'm... I'm in shock," Lin declared as the Equalists continued to pass her desk towards the staircases that would take them to the prison below the headquarters.

"Hopefully it's a pleasant shock, rather than one I will be scolded for causing," Tarrlok joked lightly. He, Korra, and his task force assembled before the Chief of Police.

"Well, it's pleasant that you managed to capture this many chi blockers, but it's also unpleasant that you put me in this awkward position."

"Which awkward position is that?"

"We don't have enough cells to contain this many people."

"Time to dig more?" He smirked.

"Apparently so. My metalbenders just love when your task force brings them this much work so late in the night. I'll let you inform them that they will need to stay overtime."

"I will do so proudly, for this is the largest arrest made since Avatar Korra brought in those Red Monsoon members."

Lin flicked her eyes to Korra distastefully. "Indeed. Congratulations to all of you. Just how did you manage to apprehend this army?"

"We had the element of surprise on our side. Along with my team's efficiency, we were unstoppable." He walked closer to Lin's desk and spoke quietly enough for just her to hear. His eyes were wide, eager. "Imagine the information we can obtain from these people."

"Yes, the information should prove to be quite helpful, but that will have to be left for another day. Once we finish the necessary paperwork and build enough appropriate cells to safely store these people away for the night, my metalbenders will be exhausted. I couldn't bring myself to work them much longer. I am not that cruel."

"Allow me to do the interrogation," he commanded abruptly. His eyes reflected a sinister intention that unsettled Lin.

She thought back to the Red Monsoon faction leader, who still screamed about 'puppet strings.' "I can't do that, Councilman. You would need to be supervised, and my officers are much too busy at this time. I haven't forgotten the last time I allowed you to do an interrogation alone, and I'm not willing to take a risk like that again. Like I said, another day."

His annoyance multiplied at her refusal. "In order to stay several steps ahead of the Equalists, we need to obtain as much information as possible before Amon realizes what has happened. He will modify the locations of his bases and conditions of his schedule so that what we learn is obsolete."

She sighed heavily. "I know that, Councilman. It simply cannot be done. This was an enormous blow towards their organization. Not only will this delay their chi blocking instruction, but Amon's army just lost a hundred soldiers. Consider it a victory for now and rest in preparation for tomorrow. You may be present for the interrogation and ask your questions."

He slammed a fist down on her desk, startling her, and his face twisted in rage. His cold voice echoed sharply through the foyer. "It's not a victory. It's a mere fraction of the victory. We're finally a step ahead of them, and we can't let this go to waste. Just throw them all into a couple cells. It doesn't matter how crowded it is; these people deserve no better treatment than that. We need to torture the information from the leaders _now_. If we can figure out the location of Amon's personal headquarters, we could storm his hideout and arrest him in his sleep. This entire headache, this joke of a revolution, could be over! _Over_, don't you understand?!" He panted from the ferocity of his words.

Lin was staring at him wide-eyed, and his normally indifferent task force shifted in nervousness at its leader's outburst. Then, she wiped her features into a stony coldness. Her tone was authoritative, final. "_No_. These people deserve fair treatment while under my jurisdiction. Additionally, I will not overwork my officers to the point of exhaustion. Now that is final, Councilman Tarrlok. Thank you for your assistance, but please leave my headquarters. Quietly. _Now_."

With a snarl, Tarrlok stalked from the foyer and burst through the doors to the outside air, leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence. His mind raced and plotted.


	10. The Tale of Deception

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter X: The Tale of Deception**

_Amon deals with the last of his loose ends and inadvertently creates another, and Korra recruits a chi blocking instructor._

* * *

"How can someone who claims to feel the pain of an average citizen struggling to survive one day at a time allow—no, _encourage_—this to happen?" Korra ranted to the significantly smaller crowd that had gathered to listen to her. She could feel their disbelief heavy in the air from what the newspapers and all news channels on the radio were broadcasting:_ 'Tarrlok's Task Force Wipes Out Equalist Chi Blocker Army!', 'Dragon Flats Under Heavy Investigation—Suspected Equalist Territory!', 'The City Wonders, How Will Amon Respond?!'_

They murmured in agreement. They all felt the strain of what had occurred late last night, and furthermore, the police didn't allow them to visit their friends and family that were imprisoned until all questioning had been completed. They were deeply hurt.

"My friends were sent as decoys in the middle of triad territory to divert the task force from Dragon Flats last night," she continued bitterly. Her voice gained volume and confidence the longer she let her feelings out to the suffering people before her. "Amon doesn't care about his supporters unless they put their lives on the line for him. They survived this long on hope alone; they hoped through the nights that the following morning would bring good news. Amon never intended to take in the homeless, and now they must rot in prison knowing this! Their sacrifices were for nothing, and the chi blockers they were meant to protect were captured, as well! All that power, all that wealth he must possess, and he can spare none of it for those who need him the most. The only thing he can spare is _more deception_."

The crowd had exploded into a frenzy of noise in support of her passionate speech, but as quickly as it came, it faded into silence. Korra noticed the change a second too late, and someone's forearm wrapped around her neck, choking her with enough pressure to ensure she couldn't speak. She lashed out against the person behind her, but he stroked her spine, causing her to fall limp in his arms. He released the hold on her neck and instead kept her upright with an arm around her midsection.

"_Deception_." Amon's silky baritone was dripping with sarcasm behind her. "This woman wishes to preach about deception. She speaks about the Revolution as if intimately familiar with it. She misleads you into thinking that she has secured her place among our ranks as a fellow Equalist and that she cares about the fate of the nonbenders. I implore you to cease heeding the ramblings of this woman, for she isn't deserving of your time. It is impossible for her to be one of us. Isn't that right," he grasped her mask and tore it from her face, "_Avatar?_"

The horror of her listeners was stifling, and she watched as their once eager faces became cold and guarded. Disgust shined like a beacon from their identical expressions. Most importantly, she was dismayed at the shared betrayal. She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to see it, but the image was burned into the backs of her eyelids. She sagged against Amon, who tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, I am the Avatar," she announced. "I'm ashamed that I had to hide my identity behind a mask, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me if you had known from the beginning who I am. But know this before you leave—nothing I said was a lie. I attended the Revelation the Second to see firsthand what I was dealing with; the nonbenders that were unfairly imprisoned last night were my friends; and Amon really is a bloodb—_ermhph!_"

Amon had snaked a hand over her mouth to cut her off. "That's enough out of you. Perhaps it would be best if you returned to your island and left the politics to the more experienced. Your slander is unappealing and desperate."

The citizens dispersed with a final glance at the pair on the stage. The Avatar was left wondering if anything she had said had made a lasting impact through the jarring realization of her identity. She didn't have very long to ponder this, for Amon had slung her over his shoulder and walked off the stage as if she were his prize. His steps rattled her uncomfortably against his shoulder plate.

"Put me down!" she snarled. She commanded her leg to connect with his torso, but due to his chi blocking, it wasn't lethal enough to deter him. She inwardly shouted at herself to overcome it.

"In a moment. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you. Let's find somewhere a little more secluded."

Once they had disappeared into a shady clearing among a circle of thick evergreen trees and bushes, he let her slide down his front and land unsteadily on her feet. She clung to his arm while her body regained its former strength and balance.

He still held her mask in one hand and studied it. "Amusing. I must say, I did not expect for you to employ the art of deception in your mission to bring me down. Perhaps we are more similar than I once believed." Then he dropped her mask to the grass below and placed his boot atop it. He shifted his weight onto it, and it splintered and crumbled beneath him.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "If we are as similar as you say, then there's nothing keeping me from doing the same to _your _precious mask!" She lunged for it, but he ducked, and her hands passed harmlessly over his cowl.

"Enough." His tone commanded silence. He straightened back up. "Tell me, Avatar, how did you come up with your accusation regarding my supposed mastery of bloodbending? And the ability to do so without the aid of a full moon, no less? This detail was the major flaw, for no bloodbender could accomplish this barbaric feat without it." He tsked at her. "I'm sure you learned this as part of your extensive education."

"You're wrong," she retorted rudely. "A bloodbender once lived in Republic City, and he was a master that didn't need the full moon. His name was Yakone. Avatar Aang... took his bending from him in the aftermath of his trial."

"I know nothing about this. If you are going to start making up history, you will need to supply the documentation to support it."

"I'm not making it up!" she yelled. She pounded her fists against his chest and stumbled backwards until she landed heavily against the trunk of the tree behind her. She bared her teeth at him. "Just because you aren't aware of something, Amon, that doesn't mean it's nonexistent. Aang gave this information to me, and I believe it to be essential."

"Oh, you spoke to your past life? How does one so down-to-earth connect with her spirituality after so much failure to do so?"

She ignored his insult. "I didn't speak to Aang. He shared memories with me while I dreamed."

His tone suggested that he was smiling mockingly. "Interesting. I suppose next time you will dream that I am a bender, which will make that true, as well. How utterly convenient. It's a simple thing for you to suggest that the past Avatars assisted you, rather than you obtained useful information on your own."

She glowered at him. Her cheeks reddened in anger. "Yes, the past Avatars will provide guidance throughout my life because that is the nature of the role. I successfully bring balance as a never-ending cycle of experience and wisdom. There is nothing wrong with having someone to lean on. Surely even you must realize this?"

He sighed. "When I was a child, my mother would regale me with a number of charming Water Tribe fables to help me find sleep, and as I later realized, teach me valuable life lessons. Perhaps you would do well to listen to one of them and learn."

"So you admit that you are from the Water Tribe?"

"I said no such thing. Now hush, Avatar, and listen. There was one in particular that I considered to be my favorite: _the Deceiver_. His name—"

"—was Amon." Korra met his eyes through his mask evenly.

His mask smirked at her, and she could hear his amusement despite her continued interruptions. "Right. Amon, the Deceiver. It tells of an arctic fox raccoon who lived solely on the generosity of strangers by manipulating them into thinking he is unable to fend for himself. Having followed a family of rabbit hens, he soon comes across a polar bear dog and her offspring within a small enclosure in the midst of a snowstorm, and he notices how warm they appear, curled up together.

"He enters their cave and begs, 'Please, allow me to share your warmth. I am sure to perish if I wander much longer in this storm.' The polar bear dog permits him to take his place among her young, and they sleep through the storm. The following day, as the family is beginning to leave, the arctic fox raccoon invites himself into their pack. They walk a mere mile before Amon pleads, 'Please, allow me to ride upon your strong back. I journeyed countless miles last night, and my strength still has not returned to me.'

"The polar bear dog permits it, albeit grudgingly. He rests upon her back until they reach a number of fishing holes. He observes over the course of several hours as she patiently retrieves several fish from the water to feed her fussing offspring. He again approaches her with the most pathetic expression he could muster. 'Please, allow me to have one of those fish. I have not eaten in several days, and I am unable to regain my strength to move on.'

"Knowing he would only continue to burden their family but unable to deny a creature in need, she gifts him with one of her fish, leaving the other to feed her young. She continues to watch the fishing hole through the night while she shelters them from the harsh wind. The next morning, she decides that the arctic fox raccoon had sufficient time and food to regain his strength and disappeared while Amon slept.

"He awoke some time later to find himself hopelessly alone. The truth was that having grown dependent on the kindness of others, he had forgotten the basic skills necessary to survive on his own. While attempting unsuccessfully to catch a fish, his panic at this realization overcame him, and his frenzied movements unsettled a patch of thin ice below him. He fell into the freezing water and perished," Amon finished and gave Korra a pointed look. "I take the life lesson as it is intended to be: those who rely on others are pathetically weak and will die a silent, meaningless death."

She scowled. "There is nothing wrong with having people who care about you. There _is_ much strength to be found in numbers, after all, and burden distributed among the plentiful shoulders is ultimately weightless." She then continued flippantly, "But I guess this concept might be difficult for a person like yourself to understand. I don't know you very well, but from what I've seen, you look like the type of person to deceive your loved ones in order to suck them dry of their generosity, _Amon_."

There was a long, tense silence between the two. Korra repeated her last few sentences in her mind and slowly cringed. She hadn't known what had come over her; there was misguided anger at his insinuation that she was weak, and she spat whatever came to her mind. Just as she was opening her mouth to apologize for her venomous words, Amon was directly in front of her.

The masked man grabbed her chin in one hand and yanked her up onto her tip-toes. His cold eyes regarded her silently as they studied her features. His fingers dug into her soft skin, tilting her face from one side to the other.

Her oceanic gaze reflected her remorse, though she was nervous at being handled so roughly by the normally aloof man. His anger was a rare occurrence. Her lips, which were puffed together vertically due to his unrelenting grip, parted to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't insult me further by tacking on an obvious lie to your truthful assessment," he hissed. He leaned close enough that she could feel his harsh exhalations through his mask's mouth opening upon her lips. "You did mean what you said. Since the moment you first met me, you thought I was a monster. I am your enemy, the obstacle to your era of peace. The very man to be blamed for the heaps of responsibility that have been piled upon you since you arrived in Republic City. _I am the face of evil._"

She startled at his proximity and dark tone. "N-no, you're not evil. Different, but not evil. If there's one thing I've learned from my time spent in Republic City, it's that nothing is ever as it seems. This city isn't the prosperous, pure picture that I had envisioned it to be; the woman that steals the guy I've had feelings for isn't someone to be hated; and the Equalists are hurting just as much as every other living, breathing human. I'm their Avatar, too. I'm _your_ Avatar, and... and... I have a lot of growing up to do in order to help you." Her voice reflected her earnest devotion, as did her expressive eyes that blinked up at Amon.

He let out a slow breath. Her passion was intoxicating to him. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I suppose there is a benefit to allowing your eyes to speak for your lips, Avatar."

She opened her mouth to question what it was, but she was silenced when she saw him reach up with his other hand to push his cowl back and mask up his face until it rested on top of his head, where it wouldn't get in the way.

Her eyes darted over the revealed scarring she knew couldn't be real but appeared so angry and agonizing as it slashed across and marred his handsome features. The unoccupied arm then wrapped around her waist and tugged her firmly against him, causing her eyes to fly wide open.

"You need not verbalize to show me your approval of this." The hand gripping her jaw curled over her cheek, and he added alluringly, "Although I certainly won't discourage you from doing so."

Their lips met.

* * *

The Avatar had almost forgotten that she had made plans for that afternoon. Once Amon had disappeared after their very brief kiss, which had been nothing more than a teasing brush of the lips, she sagged against the tree as if he had chi blocked her again. She sat upon the grass in a daze. Her heart pounded in her chest.

What did this mean for her? Amon had initiated the kiss, unlike when she intended to at the gala before she had known who he was. To her dismay, she found her body yearning for more. She wanted to chase after the mysterious Equalist leader and continue what he had started. She wanted to figure out what he had meant by the kiss because she was bewildered at the possibilities. How can someone who claims to want to destroy her also hold her to him and show such affection?

Knowing him, it was another one of the games he enjoyed playing: one called _Seduction of the Avatar_, a sequel to _Deception_. Next was _Takeover of Republic City_ if she didn't snap out of it.

Having shaken off her reaction to his kiss, though in the back of her mind she was still obsessing over it, she tested her bending with a few quick stances. She was angry to discover that he had sapped her bending to half its power. She resolved to do something about the irritating chi blocking. Taking one last mournful glance at her destroyed mask, she hurried away from the secluded enclosure.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the police headquarters. She burst into the foyer and immediately darted up to the front desk, where Chief Beifong was seated among a mountain of paperwork.

The stern woman only spared her a second of attention before she was focused again on the work in front of her. "What, Avatar?" she snapped. "If you didn't notice, I am extremely busy right now. I don't have time to deal with your or the councilman's dramatics."

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Korra protested sharply. She placed her hands on the woman's desk and leaned forward. "I want to speak to the Equalists."

"Oh, since I denied Tarrlok's request, he sent you to try to change my mind. Obviously he doesn't know me as well as he thought he did because there is no way I would consent to allowing you to conduct any interrogations."

"I'm also not here to interrogate. A few of my nonbender friends were arrested last night before the chi blockers arrived. They're homeless and weak. _Defenseless_. I need to speak to them. Is that too much to ask?"

Lin slammed her pen down. She sighed harshly. "What is the nature of the visit?"

"I just want to see how they're doing. I'm afraid the task force was too rough on them, and I need to apologize for not intervening in time."

"Luckily for you, we already interrogated them. They were a dry fountain of knowledge, as you probably suspected—people who spend all their time huddled in the confines of nature are likely to only be able to report the couples they spied on romantic endeavors. …I suppose I could allow you some time to speak to them in the event that you don't bother me with another trivial matter this week. Or _ever_, if you can restrain yourself."

Korra's lips tugged into a smirk. "Beifong, I couldn't possibly restrain myself."

"Trust me, you need not inform me of this; I'm already well aware." Chief Beifong squeezed her eyes shut and massaged her temples. "Down the hallway to my right, descend the first set of stairs you come to. The door to the left holds prisoners that are sufficiently interrogated. Don't you dare enter the right door. Sign the guest list and take a pass before you go." With that, she returned to her work.

The Avatar glanced to the side and spotted the guest list and small pile of passes she had been directed to. Quickly scrawling her name upon the paper and taking a pass, she followed Lin's instructions to the prison. She entered the left door after only a tiny peek through the blackened window of the right, and she was immediately aware of quiet chattering.

At her entry, she could hear shuffling in the two rows of cells. Curious people peered out at the bars, trying to see who had entered the prison.

The Avatar moved into the dim lighting and squinted into the shady cells in search of her friends.

"Korra!" a woman exclaimed a few cells down from the one she was currently inspecting. The woman stuck a hand out between the bars to wave frantically at her.

The Avatar rushed over to her. "Lihua! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's sad to say, but this situation is better than the one we left." The middle-aged woman mustered a watery smile. "We get very decent meals regularly through the day, and we don't have to sleep in the rain and cold."

Korra's insides crawled in guilt. Her face fell, and she leaned against the bars, lowering her head. "I'm so sorry. I should have stopped the task force before they attacked you guys. I didn't have enough time to react more, and even though I yelled, they didn't listen."

"Don't worry about it, Korra," Lihua assured. She laid a hand on Korra's chestnut locks. "We weren't seriously hurt. It was a little traumatic, but we came out unscathed. The police have been nothing but courteous to us since we were all so cooperative during our questioning. We... we are having doubts about our Equalist affiliations." A sour frown overcame her weary features.

"Amon used you guys to distract us, didn't he? He sent you there to make you look guilty."

She nodded once. "The Equalists rounded us all up during the first hour of the waning daytime. We thought they were going to take us somewhere where we would be safe, but... they dropped us off in the bending gang territory after forcing us to wear those gloves. We were so terrified in that cellar. The Triple Threat Triad, of course, was responsible for a lot of us losing our former lives. All the while we sat in that cellar, there was crazy talk of confronting the gang so we could move back home. We had the same weapons the Equalists used..." She shook her head and laughed humorlessly.

The woman's husband appeared next to her, studying the Avatar. He added, "I managed to talk reason into them, and well, here we are. We're not dead, and we're actually being fed for once. We intend to thank the police force for their hospitality once we are released."

"You are going to be released?" Korra blinked in surprise.

"Yes. We are not guilty, as they can easily deduce. We are mere unsuspecting pawns in a much bigger scheme."

"We're almost sad to have to give up the food," He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He rubbed his wife's shoulder comfortingly.

The Avatar smiled at him and held out her hand. "I'm Korra."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Korra. I'm Qiang, a humble carpenter. Or, rather, a Jack-of-all-trades, as poverty has forced me to become." He shook her hand warmly. "I can't tell you how much our little family in Republic City Park has praised your name."

"It's a pleasure, Qiang. Oh, I cleared a borough out for you guys to start moving into, but the homes are in a sorry state at the moment..." Her eyes brightened. "A carpenter, you say? Are there any more carpenters that you know of?"

"Of course there are. Carpentry is a necessary skill to have."

"Once you guys get out of here, I would like to invite you to join my Underprivileged Relief Team. We can get started on repairing the Midnight Abode borough to a hospitable condition. Then I'm going to get you guys out of the streets and into respectable homes once again."

Qiang and Lihua, along with other nonbenders in surrounding cells who perked up to listen to the Avatar speak, sighed in relief.

"That sounds wonderful. No, it's indescribable."

"I vow that I won't string you along with useless hope like Amon did. This is real, and it's going to happen."

"That's quite a speech, Avatar. Come here for a moment so I don't have to yell, won't you?"

Korra turned her head at the feminine voice that erupted near the end of the corridor of cells. She smiled apologetically at the couple in the cell before approaching the unknown woman.

In one of the cells at the very end of the room, a dark haired woman with oceanic irises stared out of her cell. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her once neatly applied cosmetics ran down her face as a result of the water she had been doused with. She was garbed in Equalist attire, marking her as a chi blocker.

Korra paused a few feet away, wary. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"What do I need?" She considered the request seriously for a few moments. "A shower, warm clothes, and a little sunlight would be fantastic."

The Avatar crossed her arms and arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "If you're asking me to break you out of your cell, forget it."

She chuckled before flopping down onto the ground ungracefully. She leaned back against the wall and motioned to the floor in front of her cell. "Not quite. Sit. Let's talk. I'm in the mood to chat with a fellow Water Tribe woman."

Korra shot her a puzzled look at that and settled down onto the ground comfortably. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Desna, a master chi blocking instructor in the Equalist army—or _was_," she recited with a dullness that contradicted her pleasant expression. "I hail from the Southern Water Tribe, but I've lived in Republic City for the last five years. I can go on with the insignificant details, if you'd like."

"You're an instructor? Why are you down here? I was under the impression that you and the other three instructors were still being interrogated."

"You would be correct in assuming that, seeing as I'm the only instructor out of all of us that is being treated like an honored guest." She gestured to her surroundings with a sarcastic smile. "But really, I'm in here with your cooperative friends because I, too, cooperated. I did so mainly because I wanted a chance to meet you, rather than spending my days rotting with the others."

"You wanted to meet me?" Korra stared at her in disbelief. "Why? I thought Amon brainwashed his soldiers."

"Oh, yes, I'm familiar with the propaganda. Actually, I'm quite interested in politics. I've been trying to work my way up the ladder since I joined. I was the first chi blocker recruited by Amon. I taught his small group, and we went on from there. We wormed our way through the boroughs in secret, collecting members by spreading his tearful background.

"It has been nothing but an inspiring experience, but then again, I have never seen the Equalists act quite like that," she indicated Lihua and Qiang at the other end of the prison. "Your promise holds more power because the simple fact is that when the desire for revenge fizzles into nothingness, we are left empty and without a purpose. We are a tired people; we don't want to trapeze through the world and make everyone as miserable as we are. We just want to be able to settle down in our homes comfortably. Amon provides a means to an end, and frankly, the only option we have. That is, until you showed up."

Korra's voice was soft when she responded, "I thought you all hated me. You don't seem to be disgusted by the sight of me."

"Your side is also disgusted by the sight of us. We are just opposite sides of a spectrum with our own agendas to fulfill."

"I am on nobody's side," Korra denied with a shake of her head. "I'm just doing what I think is right for everyone."

Desna eyed her with measurable disbelief. "Your participation in the task force—or as we call it, the Equalist Hunters—says otherwise, Avatar."

"Korra," she corrected. "I am not an object, so please don't refer to me as such."

"'Avatar' does not make you into an object. It's a title, a role. It's your destiny. I show my respect or apparent fear towards you by using it."

"You have nothing to fear from me. I find it much more respectful when I am addressed by my own name."

She shrugged. "Okay, Korra. I'm not here to argue about your title. I'm just here to chat companionably, if you'll allow me to." At Korra's nod, she continued, "You preach to us about how you're not on anyone's side, but then you join the Equalist Hunters. It's no secret that Councilman Tarrlok despises us and wants to see us crushed under his boots. It just sends the wrong message."

"The city was being threatened by your actions and those of your leader. You willingly follow a man that destroys lives everyday. There is nothing equal about stripping a man of his birthright just because he happened to exist that way. Treating all benders like they're something to be feared, like they're all criminals, is a petty segregation."

Desna nodded. "Benders and nonbenders are both guilty of that. Benders formed gangs and pushed people out of their homes, frightened nonbenders struck back, and benders retaliated in response. It's all very cut and dry. It's just a matter of who has the biggest weapon in the end."

"If you consider Amon as the biggest weapon in all of this, I'm going to have to disagree. While his mysterious ability is terrifying, he won't be able to cleanse the world of bending forever. Nonbenders give birth to benders, as is a normal and balancing occurrence. Avatar Aang and his wife introduced another airbender to the world after they had been hunted to extinction. This airbender then had children with a nonbender, and she produced three, possibly four, more. Meanwhile, the benders have the entire United Forces and each nation's military backing them. Imprisoning Amon is an easier feat than equalizing the world."

"You are correct there, Korra," she conceded. "I think Amon is well aware of this fact, just like he knows that if he harms you, the world won't stand for it. He, like many others, are fueled by the double-edged sword that is revenge, and it's only a matter of time before it weakens them. I felt the desire to get even just as strongly, but I have found myself lacking the luster as of late." She smiled tightly. "I felt mechanical. I wasn't feeling or thinking; I was just doing. That's not living."

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"I can't imagine I'm too far away from a pardon, being free to roam the streets once again. However, I won't be allowed back into the Equalists for the information I provided. I suppose I'll just get through life as it comes. Drift through the stream and see where it takes me. I shouldn't have to go into detail, since I'm speaking to a fellow Water Tribe child."

Korra bit at her lip. The woman seemed sincere, but it could be a ruse. She needed to wait until she spoke to the police chief about Desna's credibility, but... "You're a chi blocking instructor, you said?"

"Yes, I am."

"If for some reason everything you said is truthful, and you would be inclined, would you teach my friends and me about chi blocking?"

Desna's lips tugged into a cautious smile. "Are you giving me a purpose, Korra? One that isn't guided by revenge and could possibly help me end the day by feeling good about myself?"

"I intend to, if you're willing. And truthful. And cleared to be released."

She laughed. "Fair enough. I think I can safely say I will satisfy all of those conditions. But you will need to satisfy one of my own."

"Which is?"

"Remind yourself that while you're hunting the Equalists and discussing ways to make them suffer that they're human, too. They cry, love, and bleed, the same as you. As you displayed to me moments ago, you know how it feels to be treated like an object. Equalists are like your friends, but they have been given the power to fight back and defend their cause."

"I know. I came to that realization not too long ago, actually."

"Then it's settled. Korra, you have yourself a willing chi blocking instructor—the best you can have, really."

* * *

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Korra, who had arrived to the city hall to find it empty, rapped sharply on the chairman's office door. She waited outside his office for several moments.

"Enter," a cold voice commanded from within the room.

Korra pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of Tarrlok's back turned to her. He stood tensely behind his desk, facing the elegant waterfall flowing down his back wall. "Councilman?"

"Yes, Avatar?" he questioned without looking at her.

"Er, are we doing anything tonight? You know, the task force."

"Seeing as how I am not downstairs in the council room, and the rest of the task force is not assembled, you didn't need to bother me with this inane question. The answer is _no_." His tone was condescending.

Insulted, Korra entered the room and shut the door loudly behind her, causing the councilman to turn his head to glare at her. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's none of your business. When I need you, I will retrieve you."

"You can't dismiss me like that," she growled, taking a few steps in his direction. "You have never been this rude to me in the past. In your own words, 'A gentleman does not shed his title despite the situation.'"

He shut his eyes and took a long breath. He visibly calmed down, but his jaw was still locked with tension. "You are correct. I... apologize for my barbaric attitude."

Korra's feet took her around his desk until she could place a hand on his arm. "Are you stressed? Or is it because of the argument you had with Beifong yesterday?"

His eyes flicked to meet her concerned gaze. "…Something like that."

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest we take a hiatus from the task force for a while. I have other things I need to take care of, and you need time to cool off."

"That would be a wise decision. I was already heavily scolded about the fact that there isn't enough room for the amount of prisoners we produce." His expression soured considerably.

"She is annoying," Korra agreed. "Just forget it. She's probably just as stressed as you are. We carry a lot of responsibility, but we have many shoulders to distribute the burden amongst. Together, we can overcome anything." She smiled warmly at him.

"Such confidence is very attractive in a woman," he replied nonchalantly. "And your concern is a breath of fresh air."

She waved him off, flustered. "There's that charm again. I'm already your ally, you know. You don't have to flatter me."

He smiled faintly. "I do no such thing. I recognize your admirable qualities."

Korra laughed and took a step back, releasing his arm. "Well, thanks. Uhm, I need to get going. Since we're not doing anything this evening, I'll go train for the Pro-bending Tournament."

Tarrlok nodded. "The best of luck to you."


	11. Lull of the Waves

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XI: Lull of the Waves**

_Korra rigorously trains both her airbending and her pro-bending strategies, and the Underprivileged Relief Team repairs the Midnight Abode borough._

* * *

A cloaked figure hid among the shadows, waiting and watching intently. His icy gaze peered from under his cowl, and a determined scowl twisted his lips behind a midnight black veil. With the sparkling Yue as his only witness, he rushed forward with swishes of his heavy, dark clothing. Along the perimeter of the courtyard of the police headquarters, he darted from crevice to alley while remaining alert for bystanders.

It was early in the morning, much later than any person had business being about, although there was still a small matter of roaming patrols designed to protect and supervise the prisoners. He closed his eyes and allowed his fine-tuned senses to wander. Above him, he could feel the strong, steady pumping of the hearts of owl squirrels who chose to perch atop the metalbenders' wire transport system; they scurried along the cables actively. Apart from that, he was met with a blind silence.

He deemed it safe enough to continue within the building's own elongated shadow, and he slunk along the front of the headquarters until he reached its entrance staircase. His footfalls were inaudible, controlled. When he reached the top, he paused at the doors, holding his breath. Again, he reached through the thick wood with his experienced bending, and he was rewarded with the awareness of two officers lingering in the lobby.

He dropped to one knee and placed both hands against the door. He continued to carefully monitor their movements with growing impatience.

The officers appeared to be exchanging pleasantries, as evidenced by the calm beats. However, the arrival of a third officer startled them out of their discussion, and the sudden pounding pulsated towards the cloaked man. They split ways immediately, disappearing from his range. The third officer hesitated for several moments, surveying the lobby before he, too, departed. Finally, the bloodbender was free to enter the headquarters and continue his mission.

He slipped between the doors silently. He headed to his left, the Prisoner Affairs hallway, where he knew the prisons to be located underground. He could sense several people inspecting offices and interrogation rooms, but he ignored them and ghosted past their cracked doorways. The lights above him cast dramatic shadows along the floor, and they ran with him. When he reached the stairwell, he vaulted himself over the railing and climbed down the side. He dropped to the ground with only a soft slap against the tile and a flutter of his cloak. Straightening back up, he considered the two choices presented to him.

There was a door to his left, and there was also one to his right. He pressed his hands against the left doorway and concentrated. He didn't bother to count the number of heartbeats that greeted him, for it was immense. However, to the right, there were only two. The decision was made for him, and he slipped into the right-hand containment unit.

The empty cells lined the walls, and he tugged his cowl low over his face. His darkened, sinister form drifted over the floor. He stared at the ground below him to direct him to the first occupied cell. When he reached it, he didn't need to look at the person within it to know that he was fast asleep, which was the same for the second person a few cells to his right.

He lifted his chin and peered underneath his hood at the inhabitant. Greasy, tangled locks drooped down the man's face like washed up seaweed. His skin was gaunt, and his Water Tribe attire was soiled with numerous questionable stains. The cloaked man's lips curled into a cruel, victorious grin. He took a step back and raised his arms high over his head. He bent his wrists and splayed his fingers with a rigid posture. He spread his feet and focused on the blood flowing through the Red Monsoon faction leader's system. He followed its journey through the veins and arteries of his victim, almost hypnotized by the monotonous pattern. Then, he parted his hands and watched as the Water Tribe man flew from his drooped position against the far wall, falling upon his knees and lifting his arms.

Suinnak's eyes shot open, and he opened his mouth to voice his agony at the sensation of knives stabbing at his body. However, against his will, his mouth clamped shut, and his scream was muffled and ineffective behind his lips. He could only stare in silent horror as his own hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed with an unforgiving grip, his nails raking and tearing at the sensitive flesh. His bulging eyes darted upwards to find the person responsible for his predicament poised in utter concentration in front of his cell. The man, clad entirely in black and charcoal gray, was completely nondescript but the most terrifying thing he had ever beheld.

His fingers crushed against his neck. He could only inhale through his nose, although it was strained, and his starving lungs begged for gulps of air. His body screamed under the bloodbender's rough ministrations. His nose began to leak blood, which dribbled down his lips and chin, further staining his filthy clothing. His vision blackened at the edges, and he let out more pathetic vibrations of his throat. He mentally pleaded that someone walk through the prison door and save him, but he knew it would not happen. His mind was filled with dying thoughts—they were rambling, incoherent, desperate. He flooded with regret for what he had done in his short life, and for what he had yet to do while he was rotting away in the underbelly of Republic City.

Just as his fellow prisoner was giving up on surviving the wrath of the mysterious bender, Lau Gan-Lan was stirred to consciousness by the rumbling of his hungry stomach. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and blearily hoisted himself up from his prone position upon the mat he had been resting on. It took him far too long to realize what he was observing when he had glanced out from between the bars of his prison. When his mind finally supplied helpfully, '_Do something!_' he jumped into action and snatched up his emptied bucket that served as his temporary toilet, rattled it noisily against his bars, screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know why the cloaked man was here and trying to kill the faction leader, but he didn't want to be next.

The onslaught of commotion startled the bloodbender from his focus, and his invisible tendrils withdrew from Suinnak, relinquishing control. He snarled, enraged, and whirled on Lau. The now unconscious but still alive Red Monsoon member slumped to the ground. Blood pooled below his face.

"_Help!_ The Equalist leader is a bloodbender, and he's here to kill us! _Help, somebody!_ Please!"

The man wanted to finish the job and also express his distaste for the unanticipated interruption, but at the back of his mind, he knew it was too risky. Should he spend more than a few more moments at the scene of the attempted murder, a flimsy cowl and veil will do nothing to keep his identity a secret against the police force. Lau, as a sound witness, could testify about what he just did.

He could already sense metalbenders charging through the passageway above his head, so he had to move before he was caught. Without a second more of hesitation, he escaped from the prison and flung himself under the staircase he has used to reach the lower levels of the police headquarters, molding within the shadows while boots pounded down to the prisons. He slowed his heartbeat to mere murmurs while they passed over him to remain completely undetectable. His ears rang with the echoes of shouts, and the team split in halves to secure the prison units.

When the metalbenders were occupied within the prisons, Tarrlok loosened his grip on his own blood and retreated in a burst of adrenaline. He cursed at himself for not finishing the job. Perhaps it wouldn't matter; he could have crippled the man enough that he wouldn't be speaking much about anything for a long time.

* * *

The morning sun streamed through Korra's window in greeting, and the heat it provided against the chill of the autumn air was exquisite. With a shiver, the Avatar cracked her eyes open and groaned loudly. She squinted against the sunlight, unwilling to pull herself out of the comfortable bed. Within the sleepy haze that shrouded her mind, she knew she had work to do. With another unwilling groan, she rolled out of her blankets and landed in an undignified heap on the floor. Climbing to her feet, she dragged herself over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open.

The blue smile of her mask that she had been expecting did not greet her, which startled her from the last vestiges of drowsiness. Her eyes narrowed at the empty shelf, and she gritted her teeth, having forgotten that her disguise had been ruined by the Equalist leader. The splintered mess of a mask was most likely still lost in the Republic City Park. Why had she left it there? Oh, right... A certain someone brushing his lips against hers had left her in a daze, and it didn't occur to her that she should pick it up. She huffed, slamming the doors closed with far more force than necessary. She left her room and began her hygienic rituals for the morning, taking her clothing with her. Once she was bathed, she pulled on her Water Tribe attire and returned to her room.

The Avatar darted over her bed and landed gracefully on her windowsill. Seeing no White Lotus guards patrolling outside her window, she flew forward, intending to dive off the island and into the ocean.

However, someone grabbing her ankle and halting her progress midway caused her to fall unceremoniously to the grass a few feet from her window. She yelped and struck her other leg out at her captor. It was deflected, although a male grunt erupted at the force behind the kick. She whirled around and summoned a ball of fire to her palm.

"Korra, that's enough!" Tenzin scolded. He was seated in Lotus position, facing the sun. He released her ankle and gave her a stern look. "Just where do you think you were going? _Again?_"

"Out." She sighed, extinguishing her flame. She sat up to face her airbending master. "You know I have a lot of things to do now."

"I allowed you some space to make the right decisions, but I am at my limit. I shouldn't have to remind you that airbending is in that list of things you have to do. I know you are engaged in various projects and teams through the city, but your role as the Avatar comes first. It will _always_ come first."

"I know, I know. I must unlock my spirituality to bring balance within myself before I can hope to bring balance to the world. I've heard all of it before, Tenzin, but when I sit silently in a gazebo for hours while listening to nature, I don't feel like I'm accomplishing anything. When I'm out there," she threw out her hand dramatically in reference to bustling activity of Republic City, "I'm so alive! I'm making a difference, improving the lives of lower class citizens. I'm assisting the police force, and I'm catching Equalists." _I'm locking lips with my greatest enemy._ She coughed into her fist at the unexpected thought.

"Indeed, you are accomplishing many things in such a short period of time. But as you said, you lack the balance within yourself. You should learn to juggle your numerous tasks; it's best you learn early on that your role is not one of relaxation. You will never find yourself without things to occupy yourself with. While you are bringing about peace to this troubled world, you are also expected to improve yourself. Improving yourself includes staying up-to-date with bending stances and styles, becoming one with the Spirit World, and applying the guidance of the past Avatars to your daily actions."

Korra's attention wandered disinterestedly from Tenzin's steely gaze to the city she yearned to be exploring.

"Korra." His voice brought her back to him. "I do not want to force you, but I am your master—you are under my guidance and protection for the time being. You were accepted here for one reason. The sooner you overcome this obstacle, the sooner you can become acquainted with the freedom you wish to have. After all, freedom and air are synonymous."

She frowned and tucked a fist under her chin. She regarded him with a reluctant acceptance. "What's on the training schedule for today?"

"Once you have changed into appropriate clothing, we will practice circular movements and breathing, since you showed some progress on meditation during our last session. Though, don't assume we won't return to mediation regularly. It's very important that you shed your worldly concerns and focus only on the energy of life around you."

They climbed to their feet. Once Korra had changed into her Air Nomadic clothing and returned, Tenzin led her towards the training fields, where they could see the airbending children practicing.

"Great, she's here! Let's get started!" Ikki exclaimed, leaping from her air scooter. She formed a triangle formation with her two siblings.

"What's going on?"

"The children would like to try a new technique on you, if you wouldn't mind," Tenzin elaborated. He crossed his arms and nodded towards them. "Take the position in the middle."

She did as he instructed, curious. She glanced from Meelo to Ikki to Jinora.

"We are going to assist you with your circular movements, since you destroyed our training equipment last time," Jinora explained lightly. She loosely reared her arms back and sent a strong, guiding burst of air towards Korra. It clung to her clothing and spun her around several times, but Korra stumbled and nearly collided with Ikki, who twirled out of the way expertly.

"You need to let the wind guide you. If you try to force against it, you will fall." Ikki helped her up and pushed her back into the center. She mimicked Jinora's movements and spiraled the air around the Avatar.

This time, Korra allowed herself to be spun around, but she couldn't shake her uneasiness. The world spun in a blur of colors around her, making her sick. She puffed out her cheeks and pressed a hand to her lips as her stomach quivered in nausea.

"Close your eyes!" Meelo ordered. That was all the warning he gave before he, too, forced her to dance like a leaf in the wind. "We don't want you throwing up on us."

She let her eyes drift shut, and she moved with the wind, lifting her heels so she could twist smoothly in her slippers. The siblings kept the air moving around her dutifully.

"Just as I instructed during our mediation, clear your mind. Don't let your daily worries impede your freedom. Concentrate only on breathing evenly and allowing the wind to carry you. Place your trust in its guidance. Maintain your body's equilibrium to flawlessly execute the form," Tenzin's voice floated towards her.

She inhaled, then exhaled as calmly as she could muster. The cool air whipped around her, unchanging and constant. It fluttered her tunic and tangled through her chestnut locks. It caressed her exposed skin and whispered all around her. In her mind, it was Amon, wrapping around her possessively and murmuring darkly into her ears.

Her eyes snapped open, and she flew from the wind tunnel, landing roughly at Meelo's feet with a pained groan. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and growled. With her eyelids shut, Amon haunted her, making the inane situation her heart fantasized about become a reality. She was distracted, unable to concentrate on the important things she should be doing.

"Well, that was decent for your second try," Tenzin observed. "You placed your trust in the wind, but then something caused you to falter. You must learn to let this hindrance go. If it impedes your sense of freedom, it will only continue to cause trouble for you."

"Don't I know it," she muttered distastefully under her breath. She licked her dry lips and sighed.

"Don't let it discourage you." Ikki pouted at her, squatting in front of her fallen form. "Just keep trying. We can come up with more methods if this isn't working for you."

"You shouldn't have to go out of your way for me. This technique is fine," she dismissed. She returned to her standing position in the center of the triangle. "I'm ready again."

Once Ikki had returned to her original spot, the cycle began again.

Amon still drifted through her mind, but she found it easier to remain on her feet when she didn't fight against him. Her mind raged at the thought of allowing the masked man to control her and keep her from mastering her bending, so she didn't let him. She _refused_ to let him. She beat down her misgivings and threw out her hands, spinning in place. She tilted her head back and accepted the invisible guidance, her respiratory patterns regular and calm, unhurried and gentle. Her trust grew, as did her balance. She didn't falter.

The Avatar hardly realized when the airbending siblings had stopped manipulating the air around her, for she was lost to the world.

Tenzin's voice jerked her back to the present. "Well done, Korra."

She dropped back firmly on her feet and stared wide-eyed. "What? Did I airbend?!" She immediately threw out her hands and unsuccessfully tried to produce gusts of wind into the sky. The trio snickered at her crazed attempts.

"No, you didn't airbend, but you were able to continue your circular movements without the aid of your airbending instructors. You appeared to be in a meditative state. Did you finally allow your hindrance to dissipate?"

Her arms dropped to her sides, and she glanced at him sheepishly. "No. I find that trying to force something from my mind makes it stronger. It keeps coming back to me, striking again and again. But if I accept it, it's like the wind around me. It can touch and redirect me, but it can't stop me."

Her airbending master nodded in approval. "Accepting that something simply is. There are more paths to freedom than just clearing your thoughts. I should have known that this notion wouldn't work with you."

"He means you're too stubborn to let go," Jinora added. "You stress and obsess over your problems until they go away."

Korra shot her a warning look.

"It's not a terrible thing. It's just different from what I teach my children," Tenzin continued. "This simply means that you are attached to the world, which is why you excel at earthbending. Be advised, waterbending isn't much different from airbending. There is spirituality in both, and there is the ability to flow with the movements of your element."

"I should have been reincarnated as the next Earth Kingdom Avatar," Korra agreed. "Or even Fire Nation. They just connect better with my personality. I have trouble falling back into defensive stances; I am all offensive."

"This is a large part of why airbending eludes you. Airbending, similar to waterbending, is almost completely defensive. The only major difference is that water can be used to redirect an attack back upon its source. With the air, you evade and avoid. You allow your opponent to use up his strength while you preserve yours."

"That sounds like my next lesson," she commented uneasily. "Avoiding while you guys attack."

The children grinned toothily at her.

"That does sound like something they would enjoy," Tenzin responded with an amused shake of his head. "But for now, let's continue. We will work to the point where you can hold your form without any assistance."

* * *

"One, two, punch!" Bolin muttered to himself, lifting earth discs into the air and sending them sailing through the air into a net. His stance was rigid, solid. He was unmovable and fierce with his attacks. His discs struck their target with a crippling precision.

In the background, Mako tossed fiery punches in Korra's direction, sending arches of fire through the air, which she countered with slashes of water. They danced around each other, brows furrowed in concentration. Asami, seated some distance away, observed idly. She was perched on the couch with a newspaper in her lap.

Weariness settled in the Avatar's tense form, having trained for most of the day. While airbending wasn't particularly stressful on the body, it drained her mentally and emotionally. Coupled with the rigorous dodging and attacking she was practicing against Mako's firebending, she was beginning to reach her limit. Still, she fought through her impending exhaustion, narrowing her eyes in determination.

Mako inhaled deeply to produce a particularly vicious burst of flames, and she spotted her opening. She leaped over his onslaught, her arms outstretched with trails of water accompanying them. The flames dissipated harmlessly below her, though the heat was intense at her feet, and she landed, flinging one watery attack after another.

The spray of water connected with Mako's center, sending him teetering backwards. The second followed, knocking him from his feet. He landed heavily on his back, gasping at the impact.

Both Korra and Asami rushed towards him. "Are you okay?" they inquired simultaneously. They glanced at each other weirdly before turning their attention to the fallen firebender.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he dismissed with an awkward laugh. He sat up and rubbed a growing lump on the back of his skull. "Nice hit, Korra. Our training is really paying off, huh?"

She nodded tiredly, helping him to his feet. "We will win the championship for sure."

"Well, we can safely say that losing won't be a question of our skill," Bolin added cheerfully, ever optimistic. "We know how to operate like a team, we've got the moves, and we're Team Avatar! We can infiltrate an Equalist rally _almost_ without being caught, so this should be easy."

"My father has already paid the ante for you guys, and he's having the uniforms embroidered with the logo of his company now," Asami spoke up. She returned to her position on the couch, and Mako joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of his sweat, but nonetheless, she leaned in closer to lightly kiss his cheek. "Things are really moving along now."

"Speaking of things moving along, I met a carpenter in the prison, and he agreed to assemble a team of people who can fix the Midnight Abode borough." Korra paused to chug her cup of water, wiping sweat from her brow. "As soon as they get out, we're going to make it habitable again."

"That's good news. Where are the supplies coming from?" Mako inquired.

"And I'm sure your fine group of workers will want some pay, right?"

She glanced from brother to brother hesitantly. "Err... I guess I hadn't thought that through. I really wish I had been given a budget to work with. I would love to be able to pay them for their work, but I don't even have money to purchase the lumber and whatnot to do the repairs."

"I hope you didn't forget what I said," Asami interjected. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "My father would be happy to contribute to your projects if they directly benefit the nonbenders. I can ask him for a donation."

Korra groaned softly. "I know... but I feel uncomfortable asking him for so much money. He already paid for our pro-bending entry, which is more money than I could ever hope to earn."

"How else are you supposed to get it?" she shot back with an arched brow. "You need a benefactor for all those big ideas you have, and I'm sure he's more than willing. With all that money, he should be able to put it to good use improving the city."

"That's true," she conceded gruffly. "I'm still going to find another way to fund my team, though, as soon as possible. I don't want to bother him with it." _Especially if he's an Equalist. I don't know if I should trust him._

"If you want to. I'll ask him tonight when I return home."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra smiled faintly at her.

"It's not a problem," she responded with her own smile. "Besides, I'm part of the team, too. I want to do something to help."

* * *

_She was seated within a meadow, looking down into a glittering stream that snaked past her. It lapped gently at the sides of the small ravine, and the sound was comforting in the mutterings of the nature encircling her. The moon hung impossibly large in the sky, illuminating the dew on every blade of the lush grass around her in a breathtaking display. Korra could see her own content reflection as clearly as if the water were smooth glass. Mako's crimson scarf was twirled around her neck. She reached up to touch its soft fabric. She smiled at herself in the water, noting that she was dressed in her Equalist attire she was slowly growing fond of. Her boots were curled up behind her, and she rested on her hip. She kept herself upright with one hand._

_A man knelt down at her side, but her eyes never left the water. She didn't flinch when he placed his hand over hers, but her movements over the scarf stilled. He gently unwrapped it from her shoulders and tossed it carelessly into the stream. Korra's half-lidded gaze followed its light rippling movements at the surface, and she raised her hand in farewell as it sunk and descended to the bottom of the crystal clear stream._

_She turned her face and smiled warmly up at the familiar white mask that greeted her, as if expecting him. She ran her fingers over its shining ivory features while Amon threaded a careful hand through her hair. They were frozen like that, silently contemplative of each other—strangers slowly becoming more._

* * *

_She arched under his possessive form, gasping silently at the sensation invoked by the teeth that nipped sharply at her neck and bruised her willing flesh. His fingers slid over her sides, up her arms, guiding them into place above her head so he could capture her thin wrists in one fist. His other hand grasped her chin in a controlling gesture, lifting her chin so he could admire her pretty features._

_Through hazy eyes, she could see his lips tugging upwards into a handsome smile. His skin was pale, unmarred, and a few strands of his hair dangled in front of his glacial gaze. His nose, long and thin, brushed against her cheek while he leaned down to press kisses against her ear while his hand crushed her wrists together in a roughness that contradicted the affection of his lips. His dark hair tickled the sensitive skin of her neck._

_He assaulted her senses with a combination of tenderness and forceful domination, shoving her until she was teetering at the brink of the abyss. He refused to let her cling to him and return his gestures, eternally teasing her growing feelings into a whirlwind that threatened to toss her over the edge. She was helpless, and the vulnerability stirred something within her that caused her heart to race and her limbs to squirm against his unrelenting straddle._

* * *

Several days passed by in a blur. Korra, feeling the strain of constant training, found it harder to wake up in the mornings. This was not only because she was tired and wanted to continue sleeping, but she also wanted to enjoy the last few moments of her frequent dreams. Every night, she was visited by the Equalist leader, and their pretend encounters become more passionate the more she yearned for his presence in her life. She hadn't heard from or seen him in four days, and it was taking its toll on her jumbled emotions.

As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to see him, but she didn't know how to do so without huge risk. She couldn't simply waltz into the known Equalist locations and demand that they take her to him. She smiled in amusement at the thought of how they would react. How _he_ would react. But knowing him, he would expect it and mock her for her weakness.

She often wondered what he thought of her. Was she really just a grand spectacle to end his glorious revolution on? Or begin on, rather, when he took his plans outside of Republic City?

Or could he reside in his own room, as conflicted as she, dreaming about encounters that could never happen in reality because of what they stood for?

_No_, she reminded herself. _That's silly. A man like that wouldn't waste his time with idle fantasies. If he really wanted something, he would take it._ She remembered him brushing his lips teasingly against hers. It caused her insides to twist in anxiousness. She knew the next time she saw him, she would barely be able to control herself from trying to kiss him back, transforming it into something more. She was growing sick of being haunted by the _what if_s, and she wanted to know what he really thought.

Unlike some of the dreams suggested, it wouldn't work between them, but she would stress and obsess over it until she drove herself insane. She had to know; only then, would she have closure. _I need to see him, and when I do, I'm going to ask him. I will work a straight answer out of him for once_. She flushed at the insinuation.

She already knew the answer she would get: _You are a mere child, Avatar, and furthermore, you're the icon of benders. You are nothing more than a pawn in my scheme—one I will enjoy crushing._

She was prepared to accept it, but it was a bitter gnawing within her. The idea of him never returning her tentative feelings didn't settle well with her, which had the possibility of becoming a huge problem in the near future. She sighed, long and suffering. Her feelings for Mako weren't nearly as complex as her feelings for Amon. Why did this have to happen to her?

* * *

The sudden arrival of the taxis had Korra looking up from the supplies she had been unloading onto the cobblestone street of Midnight Abode. She raised her hand in greeting towards the numerous nonbenders that piled out from the Satomobiles and began gathering excitedly at the entrance to the borough.

"I've got this!" Asami announced, sauntering up to the vehicles and withdrawing yuans, graciously provided by her father, necessary to pay the drivers who had retrieved the people from the police headquarters at their request.

"Well, well, well, look who's out and ready to get to work!" Korra called to the group, who stared in awe at the abandoned homes. The damage and litter hardly fazed them; the idea of finally being able to move into real homes was overwhelming. She unloaded planks of lumber of various lengths in her designated, messy pile and joined them.

"We are ready to get started right away. We will take stock of the necessary repairs in each apartment to start off with," Qiang spoke, gesturing to the numerous people assembled around him. "Do you have anything else the women and children can do in the meantime?"

"Oh, yes, Hiroshi Sato has donated a number of things to help us get this borough back to its former glory, including new plants that need to replace the old, decaying ones. If you wouldn't mind," she added as an afterthought, nodding towards the fairer gender.

"We would love to work with the plants," Lihua assured. She and the rest of the women, along with their fussing children, headed towards a cart adorned with various potted foliage and immediately started sorting through the selection.

"The rest of you, well... I won't pretend to know what I'm doing with all of this, but the man I purchased these things from told me that an inspector he sent out earlier today had calculated the damages. This is apparently what you need," she explained, leading them to the piles she had made. There were also several sets of tools, easily enough for the large group to delegate. "Since you're the experts, I'll let you get started, and my friends and I can jump in wherever we're needed."

Satisfied with what they were given to work with, the men distributed the tools and split into small groups, one per apartment on the first street.

"Each of you will receive payment for your efforts today. Work hard, and let's get this done today so you have a place to stay!" Mako announced. He picked up an armload of roofing tiles and joined those assigned to the first apartment on the street. Spirits were high at his words, although the increase was minuscule compared to how it felt to be productive for the first time in months.

"High energy, people! Double time!" Bolin advised, transporting the pipes that had been requested for the second apartment. He carried their weight with ease and moved with purpose.

The workers threw themselves into their respective tasks and maintained their rapid paces as hour after hour flew by. The borough transformed before their eyes.

"Excellent work, team! It's time to start wrapping this up so we can get some rest!" Korra yelled to be heard over the noise of everyone placing the final touches. As she paced past the buildings with a critical eye, she noted the dramatic change that had taken place over the numerous hours everyone had worked. The plants were packed attractively into the ground with fresh, soft soil, and the gardens were no longer cluttered with fragments of glass or discarded trash. The roofs gleamed with fresh tiles, the windows were no longer shattered or cracked, and the staircases were sturdy and painted with fresh wood gloss. A new sense of life had been breathed into the sector, as if the spirits themselves expected to reside within the apartments.

The men and women assembled at the southwestern gate to stand back and admire what they had done. Their faces, smudged with dirt and grime, beamed wearily at their new home. Though it was somewhat chilly with the encroaching evening, sweat poured from their foreheads at the exertion they had displayed. Couples embraced tightly, and eyes swam with tears of happiness. Everyone was dizzy at the realization that they would be able to sleep on a real bed, and the luxury of taking care of necessities with privacy presented itself to them.

"Enjoy the fruits of your hard work tonight, guys. First thing tomorrow morning, we will be out and about looking for jobs so we can get that rent paid," Bolin declared. He scratched at Pabu's ears when the fire ferret curled around his shoulders contentedly.

"With the yuans I'm handing out, you will be able to utilize a taxi for transportation through the city," Asami elaborated, working her way around the group so she could pay the workers. "It should also be enough to pay for some food and necessities for a few weeks, provided you are using it conservatively."

"Some of you may need to share apartments, but that shouldn't be too big of an issue for a while, right? You can split the rent and take some of the stress off." The Avatar threw an arm out towards the renovated sector. "Well, what are you waiting for? Enjoy!"

While the people filtered through Team Avatar, thanking them profusely and exchanging pleasantries, Korra noticed that a couple hung back, appearing guilty. She broke away from the group and approached the green-eyed man and woman. "What's wrong? Don't you want to get to sleep? You guys must be tired after all that work."

The man looked up at her, frowning. His brow furrowed. "Avatar Korra, my wife and I appreciate you giving us the opportunity to move from the streets, but we must respectfully decline."

Korra stared uncomprehendingly. "Huh? Why?"

"You see... we're benders," the frail-looking woman spoke up tentatively. "We're both earthbenders, and we hardly belong here."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami joined Korra. Asami glanced at the couple in mild surprise, but the brothers were unfazed.

"What difference does that make?" Mako inquired with an arch of his dark brow. "You worked on the borough just like everyone else, so you deserve to live here. We're not going to further encourage segregation and forbid benders from sharing the same space as nonbenders."

"We were under the impression that if they ever found out that we can bend, they would cast us from their family," the man continued hesitantly. "We hid our abilities so we could make allies in our desperate situation. We couldn't rightly live here without revealing our secret."

"But it just doesn't seem right to bring it up after so long of hiding it," she added after her husband.

"If you're concerned about them calling Equalists to remove your bending, you don't have to worry about it. They no longer fear benders, and they would be fully prepared to accept that some of their friends have been benders since the beginning. If anything, the bond is strengthened due to the fact that you were suffering right along with them the whole time. Now, here you are, having rebuilt what you lost." Asami regarded them kindly, and her lips curled in encouragement. "Go on, let them know. Then get some rest for tomorrow."

"You're right. There is no reason to doubt that we would be accepted. We have shared our lowest point with these people, and we consider them our brothers and sisters. Thank you." The earthbending couple bowed lowly to Team Avatar and rushed towards the departing groups of people. Needless to say, their concerns were waved away, and they were greeted warmly. Their hearts lightened at the realization that family can overcome any obstacle.


	12. A Political Venture

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 30th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XII: A Political Venture**

_Korra teams up with Cabbage Corp, and Team Avatar begins learning chi blocking._

* * *

Having spent the majority of the morning and some of the afternoon trailing after a group of nonbenders who were looking for work to be able to afford their new apartments, Korra was sufficiently ready for a distraction. Though she was ecstatic that a few of them had acquired positions, she was growing disinterested. Naturally, she blamed her sudden lack of enthusiasm on the fact that she still had not seen Amon. The masked man was a limitless source of entertainment, and she yearned to at least be able to exchange banter that quickly escalated into pointless arguing.

She inwardly scoffed at herself. She didn't need the Equalist leader to be able to enjoy her time in Republic City. There was plenty of adventure to have without him becoming involved. Although Tenzin was probably expecting her to return to Air Temple Island immediately after her business was concluded, she was contemplating the next way she could stir up some trouble to amuse herself.

Once she had escorted her designated group back to their homes in the Midnight Abode borough, she met up with the other members of Team Avatar, who had done the same with their mornings.

"Any luck?" she inquired, leaping onto Naga's saddle. The polar bear dog arched her back, stretching her limbs in preparation for traveling.

"Some," Asami responded. She climbed into her Satomobile with Mako and Bolin close behind. "Some gang members had scared away a few employees in the nearby shopping district, so they were quick to hire a few of my group. I didn't think it would be best to accept positions in businesses that are frequently terrorized by the triads, but they insisted that the money was worth it."

"Your brand of hope is terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time," Bolin remarked from the backseat of the Satomobile. He folded his arms over the door and peered up at Korra with ill-restrained adoration. "You plucked broken people from the streets, clothed them with some pretty words, and now they feel like they can take on entire triads without flinching."

Mako frowned and glanced back at the lingering nonbenders who chatted happily, unaware, on their front lawns. "How exactly are these people supposed to protect themselves if Red Monsoon, or any gang for that matter, decides to invade and claim this as their territory? You may have the fear of your title backing you, but there are hundreds upon hundreds of people who wouldn't mind kicking these defenseless people out of their homes. I'm sure they know you're not constantly here keeping watch."

Korra leaned back to observe the clouds in the sky, snuggling deeper into her warm parka. "I had a crazy idea..."

"_Uh-oh!_" Bolin snickered good-naturedly. "Can't wait to hear this."

"I need to confirm something before I can decide for sure, but..." She bit her lip, unable to meet her friends' eyes. She was embarrassed to admit that she was considering trusting an Equalist chi blocker, and she was bracing herself against their inevitable negative reactions. Her eyes flicked back over to lock with Mako's. "Remember how we were talking about learning more about chi blocking to protect ourselves from the Equalists?"

The firebender's expression grew wary. "Yeah?"

"Well, I… kind of met a chi blocking instructor who _may_ be interested in teaching us."

The group was struck silent, visibly startled by the tidbit of information. They took their time digesting the possibilities, but the questions they were forming shone clear on their faces.

"A chi blocking instructor... meaning an Equalist? Meaning someone who actively follows Amon and is devoted to removing bending? _Meaning our enemy?_" Bolin questioned with growing disbelief. He fell back against the seat, searching his companions' faces for answers. "Why would we ever trust one of Amon's instructors?"

"Yes, she _was_ an Equalist, and yes, she _did_ follow Amon." Korra shifted in the saddle, uncomfortable. "I only spoke with her once when I was visiting the prison. She was captured from Dragon Flats in the last raid we did. We talked for some time, and she seemed sincere in wanting to help us."

"Of course she seemed sincere, Korra. Deception is the game Amon plays, so it wouldn't surprise me that he sent this chi blocker as a way to mislead us into thinking she's trustworthy. Once she gets close, she can chi block us while we're vulnerable and deliver us straight to Amon." Mako frowned, firmly dismissing the idea.

"I don't think she was sent to do anything. Amon couldn't have known that we were going to capture his instructors, and he has no way of contacting her while she's in prison. If she's planning anything, which I doubt, it's on her own agenda." Seeing that her friends were still unconvinced, she pressed, "Come on, guys. We can't learn chi blocking any other way right now. We would have to travel the world to find someone willing to teach us, and we don't have time for that. I can't leave the city. If I left, I would be personally handing free reign to the Equalists. Just let me talk to Beifong about her credibility, then we can go from there."

"She does make a good point," Asami began hesitantly. "Chi blockers wouldn't be easy to find, seeing as how they're automatically assumed to be Equalists. They wouldn't want that kind of attention, since the task force is hunting them actively."

"Do we really need chi blocking?" the firebender argued.

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed. When her friends turned to stare at her display of enthusiasm, she lowered her voice and continued, "None of you have been chi blocked yet, but it's a _horrible_ feeling. It makes you feel weak, pathetic. Your bending is taken away, and it's replaced with sluggish limbs that refuse to move." Apologetically, she directed at Asami, "Even to nonbenders, it's an unpleasant situation. Paralysis is something we can all understand. Even if you can fight with hand-to-hand combat, it's useless if your chi is blocked."

"That does sound pretty terrible—but so does being backstabbed and hand delivered to Amon." Bolin rested his chin on his fist and appeared conflicted. He weighed the options aloud. "Be at risk for chi blocking, or attempt to learn it and risk being backstabbed... Hmm, the choices are overwhelming."

"Or learn chi blocking and avoid those options completely," the Avatar interjected with irritation creeping into her tone. She could feel Naga growing very restless under her, and she swayed with the polar bear dog's shifting. "Just let me take care of the details. Should anything unexpected happen, I will take full responsibility and try my best to prevent it. I promise."

"I trust you," the earthbender replied. He flashed her a grin. "What's one chi blocker against all of us, anyway? We can handle it."

Korra smiled gratefully at him, but her smile turned to a frown when Mako turned his disappointed gaze upon her once again.

"Just answer me this, Korra: how does training nonbenders in chi blocking make us any different from the Equalists? You're taking people who don't have any way to defend themselves and turning them into soldiers. Should we expect you to start walking around in a mask, too?" He gave her a pointed look, referring to the instance where they had encountered her sneaking into her room with a suspicious disguise.

"Korra is the solution," his brother added unhelpfully. His joke went unappreciated, though Asami cracked a weak smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It should have stung, but her face was blank. "There is nothing wrong with giving people the tools they need to survive. The deciding factor is whether you force them to use those tools or not." She began easing Naga into a walk. She glanced one last time at Asami and Mako, who both seemed indecisive, and then she urged her familiar into a run, heading for the police headquarters to take care of her unfinished business.

* * *

"_So_..." Korra drawled, leaning a hip against the wall next to the Chief of Police, crossing her arms and smirking slightly. Naga settled down next to her, panting.

The elder woman glanced at her, unamused. She dismissed the officer she had been speaking with and turned her attention to the Avatar and her furry companion. Her features were weary, but her eyes were as sharp as ever. "Yes?"

She blinked at Lin. "That's it? No sarcastic remark about me bothering you again?"

"It would appear so. The last few days have been uneventful for the most part..." she trailed off and frowned, her mind elsewhere. She shook herself out of it. "I suppose I can spare a few moments to exchange words with you. I noticed the task force hasn't been busy since the chi blockers were captured. Is there any particular reason for this?"

"Councilman Tarrlok has been stressed," Korra explained simply. "He and I agreed that we should revel in our latest victory and attend to other business for a while. Although, you seem bored; perhaps we should get back to work and make some more arrests."

"I see. It would be best if you waited until our current cells were vacated, if you don't mind."

The Avatar chuckled and shifted her weight upon the wall. She watched various people rush through the foyer with stacks of important-looking documents in hand. The activity of the police headquarters was nonstop; every time she entered the building, she knew to dodge the employees that darted from Administration to Prisoner Affairs and vice versa. Even without new arrests, the Metalbending Police Force, along with the other various peacekeepers and administration, never idled. It caused her to wonder how crime even hoped to exist, and how Amon and his massive forces managed to slip around undetected.

"Well, I'm here for two reasons."

"Which are?"

"One: the last time I was here, I spoke to one of the chi blocking instructors."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the cooperative one, Desna. She was the only one allowed to join your friends in their cells for the information she provided."

"Yeah, Desna. I came to ask you about her credibility."

"And why does her credibility matter to you?"

"She offered to teach chi blocking to my friends and me, and I'm very tempted to accept her into my team if I know I can trust her. I figured that you or one of your officers interrogated her and could vouch one way or the other. My friends," she paused to frown, "are hesitant to accept her, but even they can understand the importance of protecting against chi blocking." _I think._

Lin eyed her. Her features twisted into a thoughtful expression. "This is true. Chi blocking is an invaluable tool to the Equalists, but even if you take that away from them, they are still heavily equipped with weapons."

"Weapons that don't take away bending."

"They still have a weapon that does that," Lin retorted.

"He can't be everywhere at once, and I'm not afraid of him." Her fist connected with the palm of her other hand solidly in a display of confidence, although it was half-hearted. She _was_ afraid of him.

The Chief of Police huffed, and her eyes searched Korra's for several moments. "If you're asking me to make the decision as to whether you should allow the instructor into your team or not, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. It's in my nature to be suspicious, and I am disinclined to place my trust in someone who previously followed my enemy. She had some information that would prove helpful in the future, and she supplied it with minimal reluctance. This indicates one of three things: either she truly feels no loyalty to the Equalists at this point, she has a tendency to flip sides so it works out in her favor, or she has a secret agenda for befriending the Avatar."

"But would she really go so far as to have herself locked in prison to fulfill a secret agenda? That's where most of my doubt comes from. I don't assume that she is so blindly loyal."

"Tarrlok would growl at me for saying this, but in the midst of a war, one employs every tactic available to him to achieve victory. Do not cloud your judgment with your naïveté when dealing with her, but also do not allow a possible resource to go to waste if you feel it would be beneficial."

"You're saying I should learn from her?"

"I am simply advising you that it's ultimately your decision. She could try to sabotage your plans, but she could also be an ally. A leader, even one as unconventional as yourself, considers all angles before making what he feels is the right choice. Be prepared to gracefully accept the consequences that your choice could invoke, should it be the wrong one."

"That sounds ominous." Korra regarded her seriously, struggling to read the guarded expression on the elder woman's features. "So... I _shouldn't _trust her?"

Lin chuckled dryly. "It would be best if you learned from experience. Go with your instinct."

The Avatar chewed at her lip in lingering indecisiveness. "She will be released soon?"

The Chief of Police consulted her mental calendar briefly before nodding once. "She is scheduled for release tomorrow."

"All right. I will try to learn chi blocking from her. Now, the second reason I'm here is for Mr. Gan-Lan. I'm in need of funding for my projects, so I would like to speak to him for a while."

Her response came as quick as a whip and was just as sharp as its impact. "You are aware that he is being investigated due to possible Equalist involvement, correct? Surely you haven't forgotten the weaponry we discovered in his storage facilities. His factories have been shut down, and he has no access to his bank account in here."

"Yes, I know." Korra did not avert her eyes, but she did grow uncomfortable at the cold glint in Lin's eyes. "I need to speak to him before I decide, but I have a hunch I would be interested in sharing depending on how the conversation goes."

Lin arched a brow. "A hunch? You are intending to sway my decision to keep him imprisoned on a _hunch?_"

"I can't explain right now, but it's important." Korra's eyes pleaded with her. "Please let me speak to him. You can listen in on the conversation if you want; I have nothing to hide."

The woman sighed. "Very well. I will have my officers prepare an interrogation room for you and Gan-Lan, and I _will_ be attending."

"Thanks." Korra smiled with a hint of warmth towards the Chief of Police, feeling several of her reservations about her vanish. If the conversation went the way she anticipated, she would be eternally grateful for being given the opportunity to speak to him. It would be a major turning point in her plans for the city.

* * *

There was simply no way the man in front of her could be the same man she had met when she attended the investigation of his facilities. She took in his hunched posture, the downcast eyes. Even sparkling with tears, his eyes had been full of life and love—love for his precious company and its products. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and he drooped with a defeat that pained her to look at. She stared at him in horror, and she turned her head to address Lin, "I thought you took care of your prisoners, even the ones under heavy suspicion. He looks horrible!"

Lin opened her mouth to defend her quality of care, but Lau beat her to it.

"N-no, don't yell at her. It's not her fault. I am taken care of, as well as any prisoner should expect. I'm just a little traumatized from what happened several evenings ago. Or... did it occur in the morning? I didn't have a clock, so I'm unsure of the time."

"What happened?" Korra prompted.

"A bloodbender broke into the headquarters late during the night shift a few days ago." Lin was the one to answer the question. Her eyes were troubled. "He tried to murder the Red Monsoon faction leader, but Gan-Lan woke up in the middle and alerted the patrol."

Korra stared in shock. "There is a bloodbender in Republic City?" _There's no way it could be Yakone... He would be an elderly man if he is still alive._

"It was _the Equalist leader!_ Don't try to tell me it wasn't because those Equalists wouldn't stop chattering about rumors of him being a bloodbender. Why would his own followers suspect such a thing? _Why_, I ask!" He harrumphed, his eyes wild. "He was going to murder me, too, I'm sure, but I foiled his plans. I would never follow a murderer or a hypocrite of the highest degree!"

The Avatar was visibly startled. "You think Amon tried to kill him? That he's really a bender?"

"As it would appear, though he couldn't see any facial features," Lin responded dispassionately. "The faction leader is teetering on the brink of insanity at this point, so I fear we will never get any details out of him. His voice is hoarse, his mind is ill, and his frequent violent outbursts—"

"—are scaring me half to death!" Lau howled, ripping at his own hair. "I want a cell far away from him, but they won't let me move to the other prison—even though I insist again and again that I have nothing to do with the Equalists!"

"I believe you."

Both of them eyed her, but Lin was oozing disapproval.

"Mr. Gan-Lan, I came here today with a proposition for you, if you wouldn't mind listening to what I have to say."

"I don't have much of a choice," he conceded, falling heavily back in his chair and letting out a quiet sigh. "What proposition could you possibly have for a man rotting away in a prison that currently doubles as a mental institution?"

"Are you aware of my team, the Underprivileged Relief Team?" At the negative shake of his head, she continued, "I formed it with the council's approval and with the plan to improve the living conditions for the homeless population of Republic City. I have since been able to move dozens of people into a borough that I took from the Red Monsoon Triad, and we were able to repair the damages with the aid of Hiroshi Sato's donation. However, I am hesitant to continue accepting his money. I am looking for a new benefactor for my numerous expensive projects."

Lau gawked at her, incredulous. "You come to me after my precious Cabbage Corp has been shut down, cheeky enough to insist that I should give money I can't access to you? This is a cruel joke, Avatar, and I'll have you know I'm not the least bit amused!"

"What if in return I promised you a few things I think you would be interested in?"

"I highly doubt you could interest me with your petty promises," he retorted rudely. "But try me."

"In exchange for you becoming my benefactor, I will ensure that the people who are loyal to me will buy their vehicles from Cabbage Corp, and your products will be heavily advertised. And..." she trailed off before regaining a strong conviction with the rest of her sentence, "...I will clear your name."

There was a stifling silence. It was awkward, but Korra didn't allow it to falter her. Her gaze was unrelenting.

"A hunch, you said?" Lin cleared her throat. "I wouldn't be promising freedom to a man on a hunch. That is, like he said, a cruel joke. I didn't allow you to conduct this meeting with such sadistic purposes, Avatar. Although my mother would be rolling around in approving laughter at the moment..."

"Wait," Lau muttered. He regarded the Avatar closely, inspired by her confidence. "How can you clear my name?"

"You do not supply the Equalists with their weaponry. Employing only benders, you are considered their enemy and the competition to their real manufacturer. _Hiroshi Sato_ should be in your place in this prison for aiding the Equalists." Her voice was strong, but her insides twisted in guilt. She didn't know how she was going to ever face Asami again now that she was actively trying to take away her last remaining parent. She could only hope that the hunch was right, and that Asami would understand it was for the best.

The stillness that followed Korra's accusation was monumental.

* * *

The stars were twinkling in the clear night sky when Korra finally dragged herself from one of the several Water Tribe specialty cuisine restaurants. Her stomach was comfortably full of the delicacies she hadn't realized she missed when she moved to the city—roasted quail shark, sea prune dumplings, seaweed noodles with a light broth. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway once she had left the restaurant. Naga, who was wolfing down the last bits of meat that the shopkeeper had placed out for her, was settled down comfortably outside. Korra watched the few remaining citizens milling about with no clear destination. She, like them, were content with enjoying the sparkling heavens and fresh, chilled air.

In this neighborhood, Naga hardly received a second glance because these people were familiar with polar bear dogs and any other creatures native to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra could hardly believe she hadn't visited before now; she felt so relaxed, at ease with the homes and decor that reminded her so plainly of her own childhood home. She had been unable to restrain herself from stroking the silky pelts and mounted animal heads in the restaurant, and when she did, she reminisced about her father carefully cleaning the kills he would bring back from his hunts so he and her mother could create a variety of comfortable furniture and hangings with the parts they didn't intend to consume.

The pain of missing her parents brought back the guilt she had buried while she had stuffed her face full of her favorite dishes. She sighed, sliding down to the sidewalk below her and curling up against Naga's side. "Am I doing the right thing, Naga?" she questioned softly, watching her companion's ears perk up in acknowledgement. "I feel horrible for selling out Asami's father, but I know what I heard. By keeping it a secret, I would just endanger countless more lives; he would continue making their terrifying weaponry. …Right?"

Even though the polar bear dog could not speak, Korra took comfort in gazing into the creature's eyes. They were sparkling under the moon and stars, and they stared unblinkingly back at her. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Naga's, allowing her eyelids to drift shut. "I am avoiding Asami. We had practice scheduled today, but I skipped it so I wouldn't have to see her." _If everything goes as planned tomorrow, Mr. Sato will be arrested. I don't want Asami to know that I'm the one who ordered the investigation, but at the same time..._ She considered the words Lin had spoken to her, about gracefully accepting the consequences of her actions. _No, I can't hide behind my actions and let others take the blame. I'm the Avatar, and I'm expected to act like a leader. I do what I do with the people's best interests at heart._

She was confident that everything would work out, including the chi blocking training she would encourage upon her team. Having spoken briefly to Desna before leaving the police headquarters, she had scheduled for her to be escorted to Air Temple Island once she was released. She knew that permission from Tenzin first would have been more appropriate, but with the guilt eating at her, the airbending master would have been sure to sense that something was wrong. It would be difficult for him to agree with her decision while she was appearing less than self-assured.

Once she had composed herself, she would go straight to Tenzin and talk her plan out with him. He was sensible and patient, but perhaps preparing a bit of a speech and organizing her thoughts beforehand would be beneficial. The delivery was very important.

Naga began growling softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. The creature climbed to her feet and took a few steps forward, peering farther down the street. She opened her eyes and followed the polar bear dog's intense gaze. A man strolled away in the distance, his hands tucked into his pockets, and he was passing leisurely under the street lamps. He was wearing a long charcoal coat that fell to his knees, and his dark hair brushed his shoulders. His posture was impeccable, and his strides were long. She couldn't see his face from where she was seated. Despite not understanding why Naga was showing hostility to this random passerby, she never disregarded her instincts.

She climbed to her feet and followed him at a lengthy distance. He had seemed to have a clear destination in mind when she first started trailing after him, but now it appeared that he was aware of her presence and didn't want her following him. She cursed under her breath when he quickened his steps and turned an abrupt corner. Her footsteps had been silent, and Naga was even farther behind him. There's no way, with his back turned, that he could have known she was behind him.

In a quick decision, she darted into an alleyway and used a dumpster to spring onto the roof of the building the man had disappeared behind. She crept over the roof and peered over the edge. The man she had been following had paused to lean against the wall of a perpendicular alley, his face buried in a newspaper. She scoffed silently. He obviously had no confidence in her if he expected her to fall for his trick.

Naga was crouched below her near the dumpster she had climbed on, ready to cut off the man's exit if he fled, so she intended to block his other exit, edging quietly forward. While she was preparing to leap down and take him by surprise, he had discarded the newspaper and pushed away from the wall, continuing towards where Naga was hidden. His fists were clenched.

She landed behind him noiselessly, dropping into a crouch.

The man hardly flinched, which grudgingly impressed her, when a giant polar bear dog flew out at him, and with a few quick jabs at her, he effectively halted her initial assault. Her jaws snapped at him harmlessly. However, she was resilient and raised her head to growl fiercely at him, baring her teeth in an intimidating display. She was weakened, but she was fully capable of attacking him again. The animal was the least of his worries, he would find.

He whipped around, but before he could react, he was tackled roughly to the ground by the Avatar, who was burning with unrivaled anger. Their bodies connected painfully, and he grunted when his back made impact with the solid earth below him, knocking the air from his lungs briefly. Naga hovered nearby, ready to intervene the instant it seemed Korra didn't have the upper hand.

"How _dare_ you touch Naga!" she yelled, pinning the man's hands to the dirt on both sides of his head with thick coils of earth. She ignited a fist, intending to strike him, but the features of the man registered. Her eyes widened. The red hot fury fizzled from her vision and hands. Before he could take advantage of her momentary shock, she pressed her hands against his shoulders, clenching his waist in a deathly straddle and hooking her legs over his to cut off his ability to land a crippling knee to her spine. Her eyes darted greedily over the handsome face that frequently haunted her dreams. Her heart sped up. "This is... unexpected."

"Indeed." Amon blanched. His brow was furrowed, and he was scowling at her. He contracted his muscles to dislodge her form, but she held on tightly like a koala monkey. "This what happens when I wander around distracted, I suppose. I thought I was going to have to deal with a few pesky gang members, but imagine my surprise when something a _little_ larger than a human—"

"—What are you doing here? And without your mask?" she cut across him rudely.

"There is little sense in walking casually through Republic City in a disguise that is widely known and would result in me being attacked." There was a particularly pointy stone digging into the back of his hand, and it was mildly uncomfortable. He tested the durability of the earth bindings, but he could do nothing more than twitch. "As to what I'm doing here... the same as you, I assume—walking the streets for some fresh air. Well, before I was assaulted, that is."

"You don't walk the streets for fresh air," she retorted incredulously. "Were you looking for me? It seems odd that I should run into you the second time I come to this neighborhood."

"I was _not _looking for you. Is it so difficult to imagine that as a human I, too, enjoy such simple pleasures?" His cool eyes bore into her own, daring her to argue.

She swallowed thickly and frowned at him. She didn't have to remind herself that Amon, while terrifying, was also a person. Face-to-face with him, with his infamous disguise nowhere in sight, it was almost impossible to see him as anything else. "I guess not..."

"Well, now that your curiosity has been properly sated, would you mind releasing me? I personally don't enjoy laying in the dirt." His tone was polite, but his eyes glinted threateningly.

"I do mind." She shifted atop his abdomen, and she absentmindedly appreciated the muscle tone that flexed below her in response. "Why did you kiss me?"

Without the mask, Amon proved that he was very capable of making expressions other than cool indifference or mocking amusement. His mouth tightened, and he appeared slightly uncomfortable. "…Why does anyone kiss another person?"

"To show affection," she responded immediately, cheeks flushing. She was expectant, and she couldn't wipe the traces of hope from her features while Amon contemplated her answer.

"I was simply attracted to the passion in your words at the time," he spoke dismissively. "I am a man, and it's normal to feel these urges from time to time. Don't make it into more than what it was."

His response irritated her, and she was unable to cloak the anger that colored her words. "So I suppose it's normal for you to lift your mask and kiss women who insult you?"

His lips tugged into an amused smirk, avoiding her question purposely to annoy her. "Are you jealous, Avatar?"

"No!" she snapped, unknowingly giving him the answer he expected. She gritted her teeth, digging her nails into his shoulders and nearing his face. She briefly wondered how he would react if she kissed him.

He hissed in discomfort. At her sudden proximity, his voice came out softer, and his eyes darted from her lips back to her eyes warily. "This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"I'm not the one playing games," she whispered fiercely against his smooth chin. "This was your plan all along—seducing the Avatar to keep her in line while you take over the city. You must be satisfied that I was born a female. Well, I'll have you know that it will _never_ work."

He stared at her wolf-tail in bewildered disbelief while she nuzzled the flesh of his throat. As much as he suppressed it, he was not completely unaffected by her charm, and a small noise escaped him. "You insult me. I do not spend my time plotting about how I will seduce a teenager."

She raised her head and glared fiercely at him. Without giving him time to react, she leaned forward and smashed her lips against his. Her position atop him seemed infinitely more suggestive now that she was peppering teasing, yet inexperienced, kisses to his unresponsive mouth. She put more aggression into her gesture, almost begging him to reciprocate, but he still didn't budge against her advances. She parted seconds later with a furious blush and a growl, embarrassed that he had rejected her. Her mind scolded her heavily, _I knew this was going to happen eventually. I can't believe I just did that..._

His eyes fluttered open, and his jaw was tense. He felt her concentration break as her face fell in shame, and the earth around his wrists crumbled slightly. With a burst of strength, he broke from the bindings and rolled them over to reverse their positions.

Korra gasped, and her eyes flew wide open. His weight knocked the breath from her lungs. Naga, sensing her distress, shot to her feet and growled lowly in warning at Amon.

He let out a calming breath, eyeing Naga distrustfully. "Call off your polar bear dog, and I won't be forced to subdue you and that mutt."

Korra bit at her lip, feeling her heart sink in her chest. She hesitated for a few seconds too long, and Amon raised a hand threateningly, extending his index and middle fingers. "Okay, _stop!_ Naga, it's okay. Don't attack him." She tilted her head to the side to force a smile at her familiar. The words calmed Naga significantly, and she eased down to her belly, remaining watchful.

"It appears that you have feelings for me, Avatar." He was uncomfortably blunt, but there wasn't a trace of smugness in it. It was spoken with utter seriousness.

She kept her face turned away so she didn't have to look at him. She said nothing in response, for his rejection spoke volumes about how foolish she had acted towards him. She refused to embarrass herself further by trying to deny her way out. "Just chi block me and leave if you're going to," she hissed.

"You are upset with me because I don't return the feelings. …I shouldn't have to remind you that nothing pleasant could come of this. My devotion belongs first and foremost to my Revolution, and you oppose it. You are only hurting yourself by allowing this weakness to enter your heart." His expression was as guarded as if he were wearing his mask while he lectured her.

She turned to face him and glowered. "I'm well aware, Amon, but not all of us are unfeeling and insensitive. I didn't ask to feel this way; it happened when you kissed me—_seduced me_."

His frown deepened into a scowl, breaking him from his detached indifference. It was almost distressing how easily the Avatar riled him up. "I disagree with your accusations; I am neither unfeeling nor insensitive."

"Prove me wrong, then," she muttered challengingly, watching a muscle in his jaw twitch.

And he did, after only seconds of hesitation. He crushed her mouth to his in a unnecessarily forceful gesture. He poured his frustration into the kiss and tugged the tie from her hair to release her wolf-tail. He threaded his fingers through her soft locks, cradling the back of her head in his palm. His lips devoured hers, determined to win her challenge.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand up the back of it and tangling it in the dark hair at the nape. She accidentally bit down on his lower lip, earning a grunt of disapproval. Parting from him with an apologetic frown, she watched as he pulled away and flicked his tongue out to soothe the bite on his lip.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Before he could say anything, she yanked him back down by the collar of his coat and grazed her own tongue across the source of his discomfort, brushing his slightly. She acted impulsively, thrusting the both of them into unfamiliar territory—she crossed the line he had yet to dare to approach. His pupils dilated as his heart rate escalated at her bold action. His free hand curled over her arm, and he pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, sweeping his tongue over the rapid pulse just below her dark skin. He let out a long exhale, and his warm breath fanned over the flesh he had just wet with his saliva. Goosebumps erupted, and she shuddered underneath him.

"Nothing pleasant can come of this," he repeated huskily, more to himself as a warning. Forcing himself away from the passionate embrace and inferno that is the Avatar almost required more self-control than he was capable of showing, but somehow he found himself a few feet away.

They eyed each other, and Korra was still trembling in delicious arousal that she had never experienced before. She panted softly, and disappointment overwhelmed her senses. She didn't want to stop, though a small part of her was relieved that Amon had enough restraint to put distance between them.

He cleared his throat and climbed to his feet. He glanced at the back of his arm, noting the dirt clinging to the fabric of his coat with visible distaste.

Korra approached him hesitantly once she had stood on her uneasy legs. Under his intense, dark stare, she circled around and brushed the earth from his back. The Avatar knew the same fate had befallen her parka, but she didn't ask him to do the same for her. Once she had finished the small act of kindness, she stepped back and crossed her arms defensively.

He shot her an inquisitive look.

"I suppose Naga and I did assault you, _a little_," she conceded. "It was the least I could do."

They stood in awkward silence for several moments.

"Thank you."

She nodded. Then, a thought occurred. "So... you're not from the Water Tribe although your mother told you native fables as a child? Odd to see you in this particular district, by the way."

"I am free to wander the city as I please." He grew cross at her continued accusations. "Well, if you excuse me, I will continue on my way. It would be best if you let me enjoy the rest of my evening in peace. Good evening to you, Avatar."

She watched him go. She didn't move to follow, though she really wanted to.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Lin Beifong inquired professionally while the chi blocker was led forward to her desk. Her eyes roamed the woman's weary, dirty features with a guarded expression. She was careful to keep her disgust from her voice, though she truly didn't think releasing Desna back into the city was a particularly good idea. However, it was the law, and she enforced it. There was nothing rightfully binding her to the prison any longer.

"Yes, ma'am," Desna replied evenly. She held up her heavy steel cuffs when prompted by one of the officers at her side so they could unlock her bindings. "What I have on me is all I had when I arrived."

Lin hummed in understanding and pushed a piece of paper across her desk for the woman to survey. She set a pen down next to it. "One last thing before we set you free: this is a mandatory list of questions that the city council would like for you to peruse. Please answer honestly, and they will be considered in the future revisions to the prison and treatment of its inhabitants."

Arching an eyebrow, she bent over the paper and began filling in her opinions.

"As requested by the Avatar as a sort of rehabilitation, you are to be dropped off at the Air Temple Island and teach chi blocking in a war effort against the Equalist movement. Hail a taxi, and pay the driver with this." She placed a few yuans that Korra had left next to the questionnaire. "Do your best to stay out of trouble because if I see you in here again, the punishment will be much worse."

"I understand," she responded mechanically, pocketing the money. Having finished with the paper, she pushed it back towards the Chief of Police and returned the pen.

Lin deposited it in her outbox tray without looking at it. She sat back and steepled her fingers together. "You're free to go. My officers will escort you to the street for your own safety. Once you are in the taxi, it's your decision what happens from that point on." With those final words, she gestured for them to leave the headquarters.

The three disappeared from her sight, and she dropped her eyes back to the proposal sitting in front of her. She flicked her gaze over the words, skimming them, but her mind was preoccupied. The carefully worded document didn't register, so she decided that she would deal with it later.

She pushed her chair back and stood. Her feet took her to the prisons. Standing in front of the doors, she entered the right door, which was now locked down with a key only she and her captain had. The smell of vomit assaulted her delicate nose, and she wrinkled it in disgust. "Again, Suinnak?" she inquired in slight exasperation. She took her place in front of one of the two prisoners in the high security unit, though several Equalists were locked up in solitary at the end of the passage for their continued unruly behavior. Lau was slumbering in his cell, granting her the privacy to ask her questions.

The shell of the faction leader had vomited on the ground, though there wasn't much to it. The man ate as little as he needed to survive, and that was simply because they forced him to. It was a sickening sight, and though she was aware of the crimes the man and his associates had committed, she couldn't help but pity his situation. She knelt in front of his cell so she could see his drooping face. "Are you feeling any better today?"

The only indication that he had heard her was him inclining his face in her direction, though his dull eyes didn't leave his hands, which were curled in his lap.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" She considered his unhealthy features in silence, collecting her thoughts. "I wonder if Tarrlok managed to squeeze anything useful out of you during your interrogation. He certainly made an impact on you."

At Tarrlok's name, the faction leader had visibly flinched, and his eyes darted up to meet hers. He appeared no less than haunted, and he licked his cracked, dry lips. He wore a gruesome necklace of yellow and purple bruises around his neck.

"He bloodbent you, didn't he?" she muttered. "Puppet strings."

His eyes widened, and he parted his lips. His voice was gravelly, hoarse. It was like nails on a chalkboard to Lin's ears, but she listened intently. "Puppet strings," he echoed.

"I don't suppose you know who attempted to murder you, do you?" She had asked the question not really expecting an answer, for they had posed this inquiry to him several times a day since it had happened. This was the most she had seen him react since the misfortune had befallen him, and a flicker of hope sprung up within her. There was a bloodbender in Republic City, and it was her duty to apprehend him before something worse occurred. She was hesitant to accuse the chairman, but it was starting to make more sense to her the more she thought about it.

"Dark... spirit of death," he croaked. "I-icy blood."

She pondered his broken words with mild frustration and incomprehension. "A spirit intended to murder you?"

"Knives in... my body. Pain," he continued as if he hadn't heard her question. "Fa... familiar."

She stared. "Are you saying you felt the bloodbending once before?"

The faction leader's head began to droop back to its original position, and she gripped the bars at the realization that she was losing his attention. "Was it Tarrlok?" she demanded. "Did Tarrlok bloodbend you?"

His head snapped up, once again wide-eyed. "T-Tarrlok."

"Is that a 'yes'? Tarrlok bloodbent you during the interrogation? And did he come back to try to kill you?"

"Bloodbent." He tested the word on his lips, but he did not give her the affirmation she wanted.

She sighed harshly and released the bars. She climbed to her feet with a grimace. With purpose in her stride, she departed to find both a custodian to clean the cell and a mental health physician to start providing therapy. If Tarrlok really was a bloodbender, there was little time to waste. With such a person making the decisions and holding the power in the city, there was nothing standing in his way. She needed the answers, but there was only one person who could give them. It was essential that he return to a healthy and able state of mind.

She also needed to assemble her team to investigate Future Industries.

* * *

"Tenzin, please listen to me. I will make sure nothing goes wrong, I promise. I have already invited everyone here for the training session, and she's going to be here any moment now. This is very essential training." Korra clasped her hands together in front of her and pleaded with her airbending master, who had expressed his heavy disapproval.

"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?" he demanded. He crossed his arms. "You're inviting an _Equalist_ to my family's home. You're allowing an _Equalist_ near my children and wife."

"I'm sorry, Tenzin, I was going to ask you about it yesterday night, but when I finally came back, you were all asleep. I didn't want to wake you up... I figured it would be okay to discuss it after breakfast. Then... I kind of forgot until people started showing up."

"How can you be certain that she will arrive alone? She could easily lead Amon and his followers here. We could be facing an ambush, and we are ill prepared!"

"Calm down!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the irate man's shoulders. She met his eyes steadily. "Listen. We're going to be fine. If you're unconvinced, take the children and Pema to the other side of the island. She doesn't even have to know you're here, and you don't have to interact with her at all. This is the only place suitable for training because it would be incredibly suspicious to practice chi blocking around the citizens of Republic City. At least here we're away from prying eyes. I need this training to be able to counter the Equalists, or they will have the upper hand. Can't you understand that?"

He glanced at the various nonbenders seated in the grass chattering in the background. They were enjoying the view of the city and the salty breeze of the bay, and they were excited for the prospect of learning to defend themselves. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were among them, as well, though the latter two appeared uneasy, glancing over their shoulders periodically as if expecting to see Amon himself staring them down.

"I just don't want anything to happen," he told her. "Your entire reputation and safety could be compromised with this decision."

"I know, Tenzin, but we can't jump to conclusions before this has even played out. This could end up being incredibly successful and benefit us. Please give me this opportunity. If it goes wrong, you have my word that I will never make a risky move again."

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples to ward off the forming headache. "Very well. I will hide Pema and the children and have the White Lotus guard them. However, I will come back and supervise."

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope for everyone's sake that you are right."

With that, he left to take care of his family's safety in preparation for the arrival of the chi blocking instructor.

Korra addressed the waiting group, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to today's practice! We're just waiting for our instructor, and then we can get started learning how to defend ourselves against the Equalists' chi blocking technique—or against bending gang members. Very important: I will not force you to train if you don't want to, and it certainly won't impact my future treatment of you. I will take care of you no matter what, and I stand by my promises to the end. So if you would rather just watch, you can move to the side of the field with the benches. When training is done, everyone will be escorted back to their homes together."

When nobody moved, she was pleased. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question," a cheeky nonbender announced. "When can we get this started?"

"Soon," she assured. "Our instructor is on her way right now. In fact..." Korra scanned the expanse of Yue Bay and spotted a ferry slowly making its way to the island, "...that appears to be her!"

In a matter of minutes, the White Lotus guards from the dock were escorting a very rumpled, disgruntled woman towards them. She glanced at the group with wide eyes and threw a hand up in front of her face self-consciously.

Korra approached her. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, master instructor!" She grinned, but it faltered when she couldn't make eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't bathed in days," she moaned, peering at the Avatar through her fingers. "I'm so dirty, and I smell like a pig slug den. Now I have to stand in front of all these people and pretend that I don't look horrible? Rehabilitation, my behind! This is pure, sadistic punishment."

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized with a slow blink of her eyes. "The police didn't allow you to bathe?"

"Within reason." She shrugged, dropping her hand. "It's not a luxury inn. I made sure to point out my lack of hygiene on the questionnaire they made me fill out."

"Questionnaire...?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it's important, you will hear about it. Now, do I have time to use your facilities before we get started?"

Korra threw a look over her shoulder at the impatient, eager faces. "_Err_..."

"No? Great!" She forced a grin onto her face and strutted forward with a false bravado. She scanned the faces of the crowd for a moment before speaking to them, noticing an elderly airbender arriving and staring her down intently. "Hello there. I'm Desna, ex-Equalist and your new chi blocking instructor. I apologize for my unsightly appearance; I have been imprisoned for the last week, and I simply haven't had time to properly clean myself. If you can get past that, I will grant you an excellent demonstration in the basics of chi blocking. Depending on how that goes, we will form our future practices."

A few nonbenders whispered to each other excitedly. Mako glared at Desna, which unsettled her slightly and caused her to look to the Avatar for support.

Korra flopped down to Bolin's side. "I'm sure you'll need something for a visual aid, right?"

"That's right. Normally, I would use a target dummy, but..." She turned her head from side to side, but there was nothing suitable in sight. "Well, I can use a volunteer."

Bolin raised his hand and waved it eagerly. "I'll be that volunteer! Pick me!"

She nodded at him with a slight chuckle. "Okay, you. Please come up here."

When the earthbender joined her in front of the group, she motioned towards him. "As I'm sure you're all aware, every person has an interconnecting system of chi paths running through the entire body. It provides the energy in living beings and is responsible for the ability to bend the elements. Are you a bender, sir?" she inquired to Bolin.

"Indeed I am! The best earthbender around."

She nodded in approval. "Your chi path is strong, but there are numerous pressure points on your body that, when appropriately struck, will render your ability to bend in each limb useless for some time. In addition, you will lose the feeling in those parts of your body, which makes this technique invaluable against benders _and_ nonbenders. These side effects occur because the flow of your body's natural energy is halted. No matter how you fight, if you're struck with paralysis, you are completely defenseless and at the mercy of your attacker."

He gasped comically, causing several people to snicker.

"It would be best if he were nude so I could show the locations in greater detail, but I'm sure that would make more than a few of you very uncomfortable." At her students' appalled expressions, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Usually when I teach chi blocking, I have genderless mannequins and diagrams. I can acquire these items for our next practice, but I suppose for now I can provide a demonstration."

Bolin glanced at her in surprise, eyebrow arching in nervousness. "You're going to chi block me?"

Knowing she was edging into dangerous territory, she shook her head negatively. Her bound bangs swayed with the motion. "Not if you don't want me to, but this will be a rather poor training session if all I did was coach you on the theories of chi blocking, rather than the practice."

"Well..." The earthbender was tentative at the thought of losing his bending, even if it was temporary.

"_Absolutely not!_" Tenzin ordered from some distance away. He didn't yell, but it was stern enough to carry the appropriate energy.

Desna snapped ramrod straight and shot the airbender a wary look. She held up her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, no chi blocking any benders. I guess I could try it on myself, but I've never tried..."

"I'll do it! I'm not a bender, so I don't particularly care," a young man called from the group, jumping to his feet and taking his place in front of his fellow peers. He was tired of the waffling, so he was willing to offer himself for the lesson.

"Oh, good." Bolin let out a sigh of relief and returned to his place next to Korra. He leaned over and muttered, "I was worried she was going to do it anyway. _Equalists_..."

Desna heard the comment, which stung, but she didn't allow her pleasant disposition to drop. She circled her new volunteer with a concentrated furrow to her brow. "The chi points can vary slightly depending on the shape of the body. The path stretches to accommodate larger masses, which can shift the positions of your targets a few inches. This man is of rather slight build, so this does not apply to him. There are many, many pressure points at your disposal, but knowing the major ones will allow you to disable your opponent in a matter of seconds with maximum devastation. Should you only hit the minor points, paralysis will not be achieved, and you could possibly even allow bending to continue impeded."

She pointed at the center of his forehead, and the man went cross-eyed trying to see what she was gesturing to. "This is one of two of the most important pressure points on the body. Striking this hard and precisely will do more damage than any other point, considering you intend to cause death to your opponent."

Everyone went wide-eyed at that and began murmuring among themselves.

"Yes, I said _death_." She placed her hand on her volunteer's shoulder and spun him around so she could motion at the back of his neck. "This is the other important point. Experienced chi blockers can cause comas, full body permanent paralysis, and even death by properly manipulating these two areas." At her words, the man let out a cry and leaped away from her.

She smiled apologetically and folded her hands behind her back in a harmless display. "The pressure point on the forehead controls the flow of energy through the brain, which is the control center of your body. The back of your neck is where your spine's energy is located, and should the path be disrupted or even severed, your brain no longer will be able to allow control of the rest of your body. With that being said, it's difficult to learn the proper jabs to inflict this type of damage on the body."

Her audience was rapt with attention, but they were also terrified by her words. Team Avatar exchanged shocked looks, having been unaware of this information.

"I told you this would be useful," the Avatar muttered flippantly to Mako, who rolled his eyes.

"There are other important points that can achieve your desired results," Desna continued. Since the man she had been demonstrating on was too afraid to approach her again, she had to use her own body. She moved her finger from each shoulder to the center of her torso and to both her wrists, leaning down to both her thighs and feet. "There is also the base and middle of your spine, as well as the backs of each shoulder. So as you can see, your body can be your worst enemy if you don't know how to defend yourself. To an experienced chi blocker, your body is laid out like a buffet of crippling weapons."

Desna was unable to do as much with the practice as she would have liked, but she did chi block her own arm to show her students the paralysis firsthand. Near the end of her demonstration, she noticed the Chief of Police standing a distance away, staring directly at her. It struck her with a pang of dread, and her voice wavered with the fear that she would be called back for imprisonment. "W-well, that is all I can show you today. The next time we meet, I can have a few practice dummies and accurate diagrams for your use. After all, theory and practice go hand in hand!"

She bowed to the applause and brought a hand up to nibble worriedly at one of her fingernails.

Korra noticed Lin waving her over. She left the group behind and approached the elder woman. "What's going on?"

"We conducted the investigation of Future Industries, as you suggested," Lin declared, which caught Tenzin's attention. He wordlessly joined them. "We searched all of his factories, interrogated his employees, tore apart his storage facilities and shipping invoices. Hiroshi Sato hovered over us the entire time, but nonetheless, there was nothing incriminating to be found. I'm afraid that there is nothing tying him to the crime of Equalist involvement."

Tenzin eyed Korra with interest. "You thought Future Industries was making the weapons for the Equalists?"

"Yeah, I did." She briefly explained the phone conversation she had overheard when she was at the Sato mansion. While she was speaking, Desna took a few steps closer and listened, having finished easing her nausea once she noticed that Lin had no more interest in her. "There are several things pointing to him being the manufacturer of their weaponry, rather than Cabbage Corp. And... even if Mr. Sato _isn't_ guilty, there is simply no way Mr. Gan-Lan _is_."

"But there is no evidence for it. If he is supplying them, he's doing it somewhere we won't be able to stumble upon. These Equalists are more clever than I sometimes give them credit."

"Excuse me for eavesdropping," Desna spoke up timidly, bringing all attention to her. "I don't recall Cabbage Corp having any involvement with them. In my time as an Equalist, I noticed that we frequently dealt with Hiroshi Sato. He and Amon are close business associates."

Lin, Tenzin, and Korra exchanged stunned looks.


	13. Greasing the Wheels

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 30th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Greasing the Wheels**

_Amon issues a public threat, and Tarrlok plots against the Chief of Police._

* * *

"I regret interrupting your work, but—" Hiroshi broke off, taken aback. He slowly closed the door to Amon's office behind him and averted his eyes while the Equalist leader cursed, throwing a hand up over his scarred flesh and snatching his discarded mask from the desk surface. "My deepest apologies for barging in..."

"It's polite to knock before entering someone's office," Amon pointed out dryly, fitting his mask over his features and tying the bands together at the back of his head. He threw his cowl up and over his hair and carefully adjusted it. The mask grew uncomfortable after some time, so he was disappointed that it was back on his warm face so soon.

"I always knock first, but..." He took a deep, calming breath and collapsed in one of the two comfortable armchairs in front of Amon's desk. He folded his hands in his lap and regarded his associate with seriousness. "The police force conducted an investigation of Future Industries today in search of Equalist weaponry."

"Oh?" Despite the gravity of the situation, his voice was light, unconcerned.

"I don't know where they got the idea from. Maybe some of those captured chi blockers let it slip in exchange for a lighter sentence."

"I have the utmost trust in my chi blockers. They have never given me any reason to think them the slightest bit disloyal. Cease speaking about them as if they're prone to give up everything we have worked for in a moment's notice." His eyes dropped back down to the proposal he had been drafting.

Hiroshi was undeterred by the cold dismissal. "As a majority, yes, they are trustworthy. They are wholly devoted to you and your cause, you are the reason they continue to fight the benders' oppression, and so on and so on." He ignored the icy stare Amon fitted him with. "But in an organization of this size, there are bound to be a few impressionable minds, should the Avatar dig her claws into them."

"I see. Well, rest assured, I respect your opinion as much as I respect the opinion of my second-in-command, so to bring you comfort, I will look more into this."

"Thank you. I would appreciate being able to walk to and from work without having to watch over my shoulder. I provide the means, but I don't enjoy having to use them for my own protection. Until our victory is completely guaranteed, I can't risk my reputation and seemingly neutral position. Not to mention, I need time to ease Asami into the idea. She's spending so much time with those cursed benders; I can't bear the thought of losing her if she doesn't agree with my contributions to the war."

"Your reputation is safe, Hiroshi. Please calm yourself. The way I see this little mishap, it could end up becoming a beneficial—" He broke off at the two sharp raps upon his door, recognizing the knock pattern as belonging to his second-in-command. "Enter, Lieutenant."

"Sir—oh, good evening, Mr. Sato." The Lieutenant bowed in greeting to him, while Hiroshi inclined his head in response. "Sir, we have started doubling the recruits' sessions of familiarizing themselves with the weaponry instead of chi blocking to fill the time slot, but we are in the process of training a few to become instructors. Now the problem of where to train them presents itself."

"I was working on that." The masked man tapped a finger on the unfinished document on the surface of his desk. "Until it's approved and construction is completed, we will be resorting to our previous location, the Sato workshop."

"Very good, sir."

"Now, as I was saying—" A sudden noise, once again at his door, interrupted him, and he closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. He sighed almost inaudibly, but he rarely failed to display his astounding amount of patience.

"Are you always this busy?" the Future Industries owner inquired with an arch of his brow.

Amon shrugged at him. "More or less." Then, he directed his attention to the person knocking softly on his door. "Enter."

A young man, casually dressed, stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Noticing the other two occupants, he immediately stiffened his posture and bowed to the Equalist leader. His words were abrupt and to-the-point, displaying his desire to flee from the three scrutinizing stares. "Sir, I bring unfortunate news."

"This is Heng, one of my followers that I have recently incorporated into the Avatar's little group of nonbenders. He keeps an eye on their progress, should I feel the need to intervene at any time," Amon explained at Hiroshi's questioning look. He peered intensely at the messenger. "What is it?"

"Desna, one of our captured chi blocking instructors, has... defected. She was released from prison for the information she shared, and the Avatar has accepted her into the team. She taught a beginner theory course in chi blocking mere hours ago."

Amon felt Hiroshi's eyes burning into him smugly, and he glared, though it was undetectable behind his mask. "Then we must take immediate action. Lieutenant, assemble a team to capture the defector after the next training session. You," he gestured to Heng, "will lure her into a trap so she can be captured. Make her disappearance as untraceable as possible. Do _not_ let the Avatar follow you."

"Yes, sir!" His lieutenant and Heng rushed from the office to carry out their orders.

"Where was I?" he inquired idly, drumming a few fingers on his knee. He stood from his chair to glance out the window overlooking Republic City's industrial sector. He watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon, bathing his district in heavy shadows. "Ah, right, the metalbenders. In my experience, when Chief Beifong catches a scent and it brings her to nothing but unanswered questions, she doesn't dismiss it as an empty lead. She will be poking around in hopes of discovering _something_. Since we, the Equalists and her target, are already aware of her speculation, we simply tweak the situation to come out in our favor."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We will give them exactly what they're looking for, and in the meantime, we will allow our new recruits some exercise for their stiff joints. We will lead the metalbenders to the heart of the weaponry and countless eager, bloodthirsty recruits. Once they have been snagged, I will perform the necessary equalization, and we will rid ourselves of any pests. Nobody will hear from her—and if she is not alone, _them_—again."

"It sounds messy," the elder man responded with heavy reluctance. "It'll occur when they are searching my property, which will make me the prime suspect for their disappearance. I don't need that kind of activity around my daughter, as well as the Avatar and her friends."

"At the moment, yes, it would be messy, and it could lead us to more difficulties than resolutions. That is why we will wait for the right moment, when no one will be looking for her. The metalbenders do not break the rules; they enforce them, and the law says she cannot search your property without probable cause. Having only the word of an enemy of the city—who, by the way, will not be available when the paperwork for a search warrant must be finalized before the council—she is without probable cause."

Hiroshi nodded slowly, though his eyebrows were still furrowed with misunderstanding. "When will nobody be looking for the Chief of Police when she disappears during an investigation, be it illegal or not?"

"When she's no longer the Chief of Police, of course." Amon threw a smirk over his shoulder at the way the other man's eyes lit up in recognition. "Let's just say that Councilman Tarrlok is at the end of his very short rope and is becoming sloppier than usual. He should think twice before taking his frustrations and personal vendettas out on people he has only just met in a shady establishment. We will hardly have to lift a finger to see our plans come to fruition, although it wouldn't hurt to give it a helpful nudge in the right direction."

* * *

Desna set up her wooden mannequin at the Air Temple Island training field with the help of the Avatar, who cleared a hole in the ground for her to steady the visual aid in. Korra filled the space with earth and hardened it until it was as tough as cement. The figure was painted crudely with lines and dots, symbolizing the body's chi flow. Additionally, she had a few dozen diagrams, prepared by a local artist.

"There. Want me to pass out these papers?" Korra inquired, picking them up from the grass before a passing breeze was able to steal them and send them straight into the bay.

"Please." She smiled at the Avatar and patted her hair self-consciously, relieved that she was no longer filthy. Her dark hair, which was actually a few shades lighter now that it wasn't greasy, hung in a loose ponytail, and her bangs were carefully bound with blue ties. Her face was actually slightly wrinkled with age. Her oceanic eyes watched as Korra began passing out the diagrams. There weren't enough copies for a group of this size, but she was sure some of them wouldn't mind sharing.

The last of the group made their way over from the ferry, escorted as always by the White Lotus, and they settled among their peers. Their eagerness to learn chi blocking hadn't diminished since yesterday.

"Welcome back," Desna greeted pleasantly to her students. "Today's lesson should be more informative, since I was able to prepare a crude visual aid, as well as obtain some diagrams you can study closely. Once I demonstrate the proper techniques for chi blocking, we will take turns practicing on the mannequin, although I must admit that applying what you learn on a motionless figure is quite different from a living, breathing enemy."

She placed a hand on the shoulder of her wooden opponent and extended a hand, curling all of her fingers except for her index and middle ones. "You can strike the chi points in a variety of ways, as long as you are precise. I have even heard of some flexible chi blockers being able to use their feet, but I don't recommend this for beginners. Generally speaking, two fingers provide a greater stability when you are inflicting the necessary jabs, making it more difficult for your fingers to bend upon impact. Should your fingers bend, you will find yourself with an opponent that is still able to fully move.

"Also, this goes without saying, but speed is required, especially if you aren't performing a surprise attack. It is more difficult to access the chi points when your enemy is given proper time to defend himself. You can also apply as much force as you see necessary. As long as the pressure point is stimulated, you will see results."

"Is there a benefit to striking the pressure point harder?"

She glanced at the man who had asked the question. "It'll give him a nice bruise."

Several people chuckled at her response.

"It really will bruise well, but you can also actually determine how paralyzed you leave your opponent. However, each point has its limitations of severity. Like I said in yesterday's lesson, if you are going for fatal results, you will want to strike the forehead and crown of the spine with a forceful stab. Any points around the spine provide a larger radius of damage, while points on the limbs tend to center on the movements of that particular area."

"So what you're saying is that we should aim for the back, rather than any individual limbs?"

"What I'm saying is aim for what you can easily access. In a real battle, you won't always be able to reach your opponent's back, for they will be facing you. I just want you to know that you should keep in mind that your jabs will most likely render only a single limb unusable. The back isn't always possible unless you are able to begin your chi blocking with a surprise attack or while the other person is restrained."

While listening to her instructor, Korra's mind had wandered, never a fan of theory study. She remembered when Amon had trapped her under him during his rally, introducing her to his chi blocking for the first time. She flushed, and her lips tingled pleasurably with the memory of their recent encounter. She sat up straighter with the realization that she was being addressed and many amused eyes were on her. "Uh, yes?"

"Great, please come up here and try it."

Embarrassed at having been caught unaware, Korra rose to her feet and approached the mannequin. She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before meeting Desna's eyes. "Err, what am I doing here?"

She snickered. "We're going to test how well your earthbending holds up against chi blocking recruits. Strike the points you think will benefit you the most during an actual fight, and strike them as hard and precisely as possible, as quickly as you can."

Korra flicked her eyes from one red dot to the next, her mind working. She mapped out her movements in her mind and formed the two-fingered gesture they had been instructed on. Holding her hands up in preparation, she imagined her opponent defending himself in front of her, his arms up in front of his center, leaving his shoulders and thighs exposed. Her hands flew forward and struck the dots on the shoulders while Desna observed closely. She dropped down as if dodging a swing of the arms and jabbed at the thighs. She could see the imaginary opponent falling to his knees, struggling to keep himself upright, so she grabbed onto the mannequin's shoulders and flipped herself behind him, delivering a final blow to the lower back. She made dents in the wood with her strength, but it didn't uproot from the ground.

"Solid earthbending," Desna complimented. Then, she glanced at the dents the Avatar had left behind. "Not so great chi blocking, though. You were a few inches off on these points," she gestured to the thighs. "Most likely because you were moving at the same time you struck them, so I won't take too many points off for your first time."

Korra's face burned while her fellow students murmured among themselves. She was prideful when it came to her abilities, so not being able to master something the first try unsettled her significantly.

"Don't worry. You will have plenty of time to practice. I will leave this mannequin on the island even after the lesson ends so you can keep working on your form."

"Thanks. Learning chi blocking is almost as important as learning airbending. I know Tenzin won't approve of any training time being spent on this rather than airbending, but he also dislikes it when I run off for my pro-bending." She let out a sigh, throwing a glance at her airbending master, who chose once again to stand vigilant over the proceedings. The man had loosened up a bit when Desna had provided the information about Future Industries, but he was still suspicious.

"You'll get it," the chi blocking instructor encouraged. To the rest of her students, she inquired, "Who would like to try next?"

* * *

"Hey, Desna! Wait up, don't hurry off! Let me walk you home?" A young man she recognized as her volunteer yesterday appeared at her side with a blinding smile while the ferry was docking at Republic City.

She stepped off the vessel and regarded him warily. "You don't have to do that, really. I can make my own way home. I always have, and I always will."

"Of course you can. I don't mean to insinuate that you can't; after all, you're a master chi blocker. Someone would have to be pr_ee-tt_y foolish to try anything with you, right?" He laughed boisterously, clapping a friendly hand on her shoulder and leading her from the dock to the busy street. "How about I do it just as appreciation for the lesson? I just wanted to let you know how giddy I am that you are teaching us chi blocking."

She cringed inwardly at his grip and edged away while she tried to hail a taxi. A perk of working for the Avatar was that she was receiving payment for her instructions, so she was able to afford a decent hotel room and hot meals. However, if she couldn't shake this leech, she wouldn't be able to go to her temporary home and settle in for the night. She had been unable to shrug off the natural suspicion that all Equalists earn as part of their loyalty. "You're welcome, but please, I would feel more comfortable if I were alone. After all, we've only just met."

His eyes hardened slightly, but Desna wasn't looking at him. His jaw ached with the intensity of his fake smile. "I'm Heng. You don't have to treat me like I'm a stranger. We're both part of the Underprivileged Relief Team, aren't we?"

She glanced at him, having been unsuccessful in flagging down a ride during such a busy hour. "A pleasure, Heng. I guess I don't need to introduce myself to you, since you already know my name."

He chortled, then steered her down the sidewalk. "You're not going to be able to get a taxi right now. You're just wasting your time standing there when you could be getting home."

Desna noticed he was now leading her in a steady direction, but she was unwilling to correct him. She leaned farther away from the unpleasant man, but she barely restrained an irritated growl when he followed her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Since you refuse to tell me which way to go, I guess we're just going to walk until we somehow get there." His smile was meant to be friendly, but it curled with sinister intention in her eyes. "Perhaps we could even stop by this restaurant I frequently enjoy for dinner."

She didn't know why this man was targeting her, but she suspected it had something to do with her former Equalist ties. It was bound to happen eventually in a group working against the Revolution, even if she had completely renounced her involvement. She found his confidence disarming, since he was well aware that she could paralyze him in an instant. She just couldn't do it in front of Republic City. Chief Beifong's threat bounced around in her head.

Countless citizens knocked past them while going in the opposite direction on the sidewalk, in a hurry to get home for the evening.

She decided to go along with him, and when she saw her chance to get away, she would take it. Though she was no longer loyal to the Equalists, she took their lessons to heart. Wait for an opportune moment before striking, allowing for maximum impact. They were the only reason she had made it this far on her own.

When they were able to cross the street due to decreased traffic, they did. She knew the area as having numerous restaurants with decent food, so he hadn't lied about that part yet. She refused to let her guard down for a second, though. For a good reason, too; Heng walked them briskly past without glancing at or commenting about the eateries. Their pace increased the more they neared a row of condemned businesses. They had since been swallowed up in the embrace of the city, and they were finally away from prying eyes.

She saw her chance and took it. Desna wrenched her arm away from the man and spun around to face him, taking a few steps back and holding her hands up close to her body. She extended her index and middle fingers in preparation. She was disturbed when all he did was laugh at her.

"Don't bother, traitor. I took the same courses that you did." He took an identical stance to hers, but she hid her surprise well until there were suddenly Equalists surrounding her. She didn't take her eyes off Heng, but she used her peripheral vision to observe those around her. Her neck prickled with the realization that there was someone behind her, as well. She was completely outnumbered, and there was nowhere to run.

"Surrender. Your efforts will be useless," he advised. "You should have seen this coming, you know. Amon has eyes and ears all over the city, so it's only natural you would have been discovered for your treachery."

"I did see this coming, to a point," she retorted, dropping her hands and relaxing her stance. She let them restrain her, while she eyed the man in front of her with distaste. "I fear the wrath of Chief Beifong more than I fear the lechery of a creepy admirer." Her head abruptly flew to the side as Heng's palm struck her cheek.

"No one will ever hear from you again," he promised darkly. "I hope those chi blocking lessons were enough for the Avatar because she will receive no more."

* * *

With a sigh, Korra arrived at the Pro-bending Arena, trailing after her friends. They climbed their way to the attic, and she immediately dove for the couch and buried her face in the cushions. Asami seated herself delicately on what little space remained. "Where could she be? We had chi blocking practice again today. I had to train airbending instead." She made a disgruntled face at the memory of the evil little airbending children blasting her with gusts of wind she couldn't hope to avoid. She had fresh bruises from making impact with the ground over and over again.

"Busy giving details to the Equalists," Mako responded mockingly nonchalant. He shrugged off his coat and collected Bolin's from the ground at his feet. Hanging them up beside the door, he turned in time to see the dark look the Avatar shot at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, what else can you expect when your former enemy suddenly disappears without saying anything?"

"You shouldn't automatically jump to conclusions about her betraying us."

"She betrayed _them_, didn't she? Excuse me for thinking it's possible she could do it again."

"Maybe she had a date tonight, and she didn't want to blow him off for stuffy chi blocking theory. I would—but it wouldn't be a 'him,'" Bolin suggested lightly, with an awkward cough. He crouched and lifted his hands into tight fists. He was facing the windows so he could concentrate on his form.

"No... Desna knows how important this was to me. She assured me again and again that we would have practice every day this week." Doubt was beginning to creep into Korra's voice the more her mind imagined various scenarios. "I wish I knew where she was living so I could check up on her."

"Keeping secrets?" Mako hummed, wrapping his arms around Asami and resting his chin on top of her head. He eyed Korra. "That's usually a sign, and it's not a sign of something good. She's probably with her Equalist friends laughing at how she made you trust her so easily."

Korra sat up and glared at the floor so she wouldn't take out her frustration on her firebending teammate. "I'm not jumping to conclusions. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Korra's right. Let's see what tomorrow brings before we judge her. She has given us valuable information, most likely at the risk of her life." Asami patted Mako's hand to calm him. "Now, shouldn't you guys be training? My father is looking forward to hearing about this team putting his money to good use at the tournament tomorrow."

The Avatar's eyes lit up, and she shoved her foul mood aside. "That's right! I had almost forgotten. Come on, guys, we have work to do." She leaped from the couch to fill a bucket of water for her practice. She kicked it to the center of the room for later use.

"Hey, after we're done practicing, we should go to the feast that is being held for the qualifying teams. I'd heard my favorite place will be providing some of the catering." Bolin nearly salivated at the thought of Water Tribe cuisine, and the sound of earth discs flying into a net punctuated his words.

Korra's stomach rumbled, alerting her to the fact that she was growing quite hungry. "Free food! I'll definitely be there. Plus, it'll be great to feel out the competition," she enthused, flipping the brothers' radio on to search for something interesting to fill the silence with. Pausing on one of her favorite channels, tapping her foot to the beat of the music, she danced her way back to the bucket and retrieved the water with an arch of her hands.

They trained their forms, dodging imaginary attacks to the music that played soothingly in the background. Until it fizzled into nothingness and a deep, rusty baritone crackled to life.

"_Greetings, Republic City_."

The Avatar was so focused on shifting her body through her stances that she let out a small shriek at the sound of Amon's voice floating behind her. She whipped around, finding only her friends. Ignoring the bewildered stares they gave her, she darted to the radio and turned the volume dial so she could hear what the man was saying.

"_This is Amon speaking, and it's my understanding that the barbaric sport, pro-bending, will be heavily celebrated on the morrow. Only you benders would find entertainment in pitting bloodthirsty individuals against one another to watch them inflict bodily harm. To treat it like something deserving of the crowning of a victor sickens me._"

Bolin growled, insulted. He resisted the urge to toss a disc in the direction of the radio to test his aim. "You interrupting our training sickens me!"

Korra shushed him and turned the volume to its maximum capacity.

* * *

"_To remedy this, I have prepared a group of my finest soldiers to assist me in carrying out sabotage, should the tournament be permitted to take place. You are free to call my bluff, but I can't promise safety for the teams and spectators if you do._"

In his office, Tarrlok was listening intently to the same broadcast that had interrupted the radio personality he had been enjoying. He clenched his hands into fists atop his desk and glared a hole into the device. It infuriated him to no end, listening to the Equalist leader throw around threats and demands as if he had control of the city—like an older brother teasing the younger about his slighter stature.

"_Therefore, I will feel nothing akin to guilt if you don't heed my warning and halt this event. Your move, Chairman_."

His eyes flew open, and he stared incredulously. Amon was baiting him into suspending the Pro-bending Tournament, as if he knew Tarrlok couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to his name if he allowed casualties to occur due to his decision. His mind began working while his hands mechanically brought his abandoned teacup to his lips. Knowing the other council members were bound to be arriving swiftly to discuss this unforeseen threat, he finished his tea and summoned his assistant to remove the dishes.

Tarrlok stood from his desk and smoothed down his hair, checking his appearance briefly in a mirror he kept in his drawer for just such a purpose. Satisfied with what he saw, he exited his office and made his way down to the main chamber. As expected, the few council members who were still at the city hall were seated at the desk they shared. He nodded in greeting to the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe representatives, pacing anxiously while awaiting the other two to arrive.

He knew a lot rested upon the shoulders of his decision. Amon was going to do something horrible at the Pro-bending Arena the day of the championship match, he was aware. He had learned not to disregard the Equalist threat, for they have already proven again and again that they were more than willing to use extreme measures to get their point across.

He contemplated the consequences of calling off the match. He would be viewed as a coward in the public's eyes, backing down because he fears the power of the Equalists. His position of the task force would be mocked, and the journalists would have a field day tearing him apart with their questions. Being a man of careful words and a cool composure under this type of stress, he had no doubt he could survive the onslaught, but at what cost? The damage to his reputation would be done. He had spent a great deal of his life in Republic City making a name for himself, rising to the very top. He was one of the most respected individuals in the city and was entrusted with making the decisions that would benefit the citizens the most.

In the right state of mind, he would never take the risk of throwing the decade or so of work that he had put into acquiring and securing this position.

He faced the same issue with allowing the match to continue as planned. The Equalists would do something terrible, and he would be blamed for it. It could even cost him the position of chairman. He suppressed a shudder at the thought. But what to do? How could he personally avert this crisis and possibly redirect it to work out to his advantage?

Tenzin and the Earth Kingdom representative arrived, breaking him from his thoughts. He whirled around to face them, masking his stressed features into indifference. "Wonderful, I'm glad you showed up. I'm assuming you all heard the disturbing announcement over the radio just moments ago?" At their nods, which he twisted around to see as they joined the rest of the council, he continued, "We must come up with a decision." _One that won't point fingers at me when it completely blows up._

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenzin questioned, seating himself at their shared desk. "We halt the tournament. Amon feels nothing for benders, so he will ruthlessly carry out his plans. Allowing the match to progress despite his threat would be foolish and downright dangerous."

"Hear, hear," the Southern Water Tribe representative voiced in agreement. "We do not need to stir up unnecessary trouble if we can help it."

"That's exactly what he wants," Tarrlok insisted, throwing his hands out to emphasis his point. He was facing Tenzin while speaking, knowing the man was likely to fight against him more than the other members of the council. "Can you imagine how it will look if we bow to his demands?"

"You are concerned with how the public will perceive you?" Tenzin was stern. "Tarrlok, you may be disturbed at the thought of enduring some biting criticism, but I am more disturbed with the idea of our people's lives being endangered. We should at the very least postpone the match, if not completely suspend it. Just listen to yourself!"

"Show some backbone, Tenzin," Chief Beifong announced from her place in the entryway, leaning against the frame. Her arms were crossed, and she sharply glanced at the airbending master, who mimicked her.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok greeted with a stiffness. Their last conversation was still fresh on his mind, and he was struggling to keep the strings of a pleasant demeanor attached in her unwanted presence.

"Councilman." She took a few steps into the grand room. "I apologize for bursting in uninvited, but I am curious to hear how you think we should deal with this."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, still having been unable to make a decision. "Well..." There was a lengthy silence while his intelligent mind worked at high speed. He chose his words carefully. "Something unfortunate will occur at the Pro-bending Arena, we can be assured, but perhaps if we prepared for it, we could effectively counter it. After all, Amon expects us to do as he commanded."

"How can we prepare for something we know nothing about?" the Fire Nation representative inquired with a furrow of her brow.

"We don't. We avoid the issue altogether," Tenzin insisted.

Finally, the crude beginnings of a sinister idea popped into Tarrlok's scheming brain. He leaned back against the council desk and regarded the Chief of Police thoughtfully. "You seem to be strongly against suspending the tournament, and I was thinking similarly."

"Of course I'm strongly against it. We cannot afford to show any weakness in the face of our enemy. It will just invite more trouble in the future. And even knowing the Avatar as little as I do, I know she will agree with us."

The chairman allowed some of his smugness to color his words at how he perceived his relationship with Korra. "I know she will agree with _my_ final decision."

"Councilman Tarrlok—!" As if on cue, the Avatar burst through the doors and into the private council meeting, uncaring of how profusely she was sweating and how harshly she panted. She forced her words out while regaining her breath. "You... can't let Amon... bully you into this!"

He gawked in disbelief. "You think I would listen to that madman for an instant? Avatar, I am insulted. It's Tenzin you should be voicing your protests to."

She turned her head from him to her airbending master. She instantly opened her mouth to argue passionately.

Tenzin held up a hand, commanding silence. "I am only suggesting we do what is best for the city."

"'What is best for the city'? Cowering under the Equalists is not what's best for the city. Allowing the people of Republic City to continue doing the things they love is the better choice. And as a pro-bender myself, I want to be allowed to compete! I have trained nonstop for tomorrow. Please don't do this."

"She's right. We can't allow panic to enter the hearts of our citizens. The more flustered and afraid they become, the greater Amon's influence is," Lin added. "His attacks will continue undisturbed and in a greater frequency if he knows he can threaten us into submission. He would be gleeful at the thought that we're encouraging it, too."

The Air Nomad representative looked completely unconvinced and even a little frustrated. "That is beside the point. We need to protect Republic City, not sacrifice it in the name of a false bravado."

Knowing it was time for him to intervene, Tarrlok sighed heavily and turned his back on Korra and Lin. He allowed regretful resignation to seep into his tone and employed his masterful skill of manipulation. "Perhaps Tenzin is right... We can't guarantee anyone's safety, which will only end in disaster. As much as it disgusts me to have to show this weakness, I can't allow Amon the satisfaction."

Lin took his bait only after a moment of hesitation. "If it will make you feel better, I will offer my services at the tournament, and my officers will inspect every inch of the arena before we allow anyone to settle in. We will guard it and ensure that the Equalists have no opportunity for sabotage."

His lips would have tugged into a devious smirk if his fellow council members hadn't been watching him for his reaction. So he instead allowed a doubtful expression to mold his features when he finally faced the Chief of Police. "Are you certain you want this responsibility?"

"I am confident that my officers and I are trained for anything Amon can throw at us. You have my word that nothing will happen."

His ears perked up at her particular wording. The only way it could be better, would be in writing. _Perfect._ "Well, then it's settled. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in our law enforcement, and I don't see why, with such strict security, the tournament can't occur peacefully. I trust that the council is in agreement?" He spoke as if he knew they wouldn't go against his wishes. He was the chairman, after all.

Predictably, all but Tenzin nodded their heads sagely at Tarrlok's undeniable logic.

"I still think this is a mistake," the airbending representative muttered, "but it appears I have been outvoted once again."

Korra pumped a fist in the air in victory. "_Yes!_ I get to compete!"

When he noticed Lin preparing to depart from the city hall, Tarrlok rushed forward to follow her. He caught up just as she opened the doors, and as he suspected, there was a large group of journalists immediately snapping pictures and calling out questions from their notepads. He allowed the door to slam shut behind him, leaving them at the mercy of the eager reporters. He flashed his most charming smile and snaked an arm comfortably around Lin's shoulders, feeling her tense under his familiarity.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to subtly shrug his arm off.

"Come now, Chief Beifong, smile for the cameras. I'm sure all of these people will be pleased to know that I support your decision that influenced the council to keep the Pro-bending Arena open tomorrow, despite the threat of a lunatic." He spoke clearly and loudly enough for the press to hear every word. They ate it up.

"So you are going to disregard the Equalist leader's promise that there will be sabotage?"

"Truthfully, I was feeling convinced that we had best not risk the lives of innocent pro-benders and enthusiasts, but the Chief of Police here completely swayed me into thinking that we shouldn't allow such a man to make demands of the city."

"How did you sway his decision, Chief Beifong?"

"I simply thought that treating the Equalists as something to be feared would have negative repercussions on the public. Going about our usual daily lives would be for the best in this situation." Her cheeks colored faintly, as she wasn't accustomed to press conferences. Her voice was confident, though, for she was the icon of order in the city.

"How do you intend to deal with the Equalists, should they carry out their threat?"

"My officers and I will provide the necessary security for the arena, and there shouldn't be any problems. If they try anything, we will be ready to stop them."

"She has taken on the daunting task of assuming responsibility for the lives of our citizens, and for that, I applaud her. She is someone to be idolized and admired for her courage. We should all be grateful that we have a police force that works tirelessly to maintain peace." Tarrlok laid it on thickly, his praise gushing from his lips, though he didn't mean a word of it.

Lin was more than aware of this fact.

* * *

"Hey, Korra! I'm glad you're back; you didn't miss the dessert!" Bolin greeted across the room when he noticed the Avatar edging into the room, eyes darting around in order to spot her team.

She grinned at him and jogged over to the table they were seated at, falling unceremoniously into the chair opposite Mako. "Well, that was taken care of. We still get to compete tomorrow!"

"They're not afraid of what Amon will do?" The firebender was doubtful.

She blew air from her lips in a _pfft_ sound. "Of course not. Did you really expect anything else from Tarrlok? The guy may be a bit of a stuffed shirt, but he doesn't feel fear. Oh, that, and Beifong is providing security during the match. I suppose that helped his decision a lot."

"Well, if they're confident, I'm confident. Our team is awesome, and we're ready to go. Let's just hope Amon doesn't try anything before the crowning of the winners—the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin slurped down his noodles noisily.

"_Excuse me?_" a smooth voice dripping with sarcasm erupted from behind Korra. "I must be hearing things because I swear I just heard that the lowly Ember Weasels think they're going to win the championship pot tomorrow."

The tone of his voice alone had Korra kicking her chair back so she could spin around and confront him, good-naturedly, of course. It was all in the spirit of competition, and she didn't mind some verbal sparring to get her in the mood for pro-bending. The sight of the man who called out their team had her arching an amused eyebrow.

"It's Tahno," Bolin whispered darkly. "Captain and waterbender of the White Falls Wolfbats."

"That's right, loser. I'm pleased I don't have to introduce myself because my incredible reputation always precedes me." He was overflowing with arrogance and vanity, and it disgusted Korra a fair bit. "Well, if it isn't the infamous _Uh_-vatar. Don't assume that because of your title, you are guaranteed to win against the reigning champions. You are just a little girl, after all."

Something inside of her snapped. Korra reared her hand back to smash a fist in the man's smug face, but it was stopped by Mako, who flew across the table to catch it firmly.

"Don't hit him, don't hit him, _don't hit him!_" Bolin pleaded.

"We'll get disqualified if you hit him before the match, and he knows it. He's trying to bait you into giving him an easy victory," Mako advised gruffly.

She bit her lip and lowered her fist, watching Tahno throw his head back elegantly and laugh. He tossed his head to the side when his wavy, dark hair fell forward in front of his right eye. His smirk grew tenfold.

"Oh, you are too much. It's almost boring how easy it is to rile you up. Unfortunately, your pathetic excuses for teammates have enough sense to put you on a leash."

Korra growled lowly at him. He indeed was excellent at pushing her buttons; she had hardly met him, and she already wanted to punch a hole through his face. She puffed up her chest intimidatingly and drew herself up to full height. She had faced off with Amon; she wasn't even remotely fazed by this pretty boy. "Did you seriously come over here just to insult us? I bet your skills are substandard, which is why you're talking so big. Your team probably has to carry your slack."

He scoffed, snapping his fingers to call the aid of his teammates and posse. The other two members of the Wolfbats joined, as well as a gaggle of giggling ladies. He basked in their attention for a few moments before granting the Avatar the honor of a response. "You can believe whatever you want about my skills and the skill of my team," he leaned into Korra's space until they were inches away, "but tomorrow, I will remind you why the White Falls Wolfbats are the pro-bending champions four times in a row."

"Bring it," she muttered fiercely, refusing to back down from his proximity. "We will knock you off your obnoxious pedestal without breaking a sweat."

He laughed mockingly once again. "Such sass from a little half-baked _Uh_-vatar."

Her eye twitched, and her fists ignited with her anger. She could disregard the petty insults towards her team, but when he reminded her inadvertently that she was not yet worthy of her prestigious title of Avatar due to her inability to grasp spirituality, she was brimming with fury. Thankfully, Tahno chose to back down and return to his table to flaunt his obvious popularity once again. Airy laughter followed him.

Bolin was near tears when she finally seated herself again. "I thought you were going to hit him for sure that time!"

"I'm sorry, but that really struck home," she admitted with a self-depreciating sigh. She had come here to feel out the competition and perhaps make a few new friends, but now she was sagging in her chair, burning holes in the pristine white tablecloth with her glare. "Stupid pretty boy Tahno. What does he know?"

"We can prove him wrong tomorrow," Mako assured her. "Just release that anger into your training."

"You're right. I'll let my fists do the talking when I knock him off his feet. He won't be smiling so smugly when he hits the water."


	14. The Dawning of War

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 30th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XIV: The Dawning of War**

_The Pro-bending Tournament commences._

* * *

Amon swam on the edge of consciousness when his body's internal clock ticked through the last few minutes of his sleep. There were no windows in his room, so he didn't depend on the rising sun to mark when it was time to wake and prepare for the day ahead. His eyes moved under their lids until he finally cracked them open to peer groggily up at the blackness of his bedroom ceiling. He flicked the bedside lamp on and turned his head to his sparse furniture: a simple bookcase with a few copies of his favorite tomes, a small closet, a mirror in front of which he made himself presentable, and a dresser beneath the mirror. He sighed softly.

Although he was slow to rise, he didn't spend more than a few moments lingering in the comforting warmth beneath his blanket. Mechanically, he shed his sleepwear—a pair of boxer shorts—and bathed in his small bathroom, using the coldest temperature of water he could withstand.

In a headquarters of this size, there were many showers to be had that morning, and if nothing else, he was courteous to his fellow Equalists. It hardly fazed him to skip the indulgence of hot water. Shivering slightly, though clean enough to satisfy his high standards, he finished his hygienic rituals and dressed himself. He made good use of his bedroom mirror, standing in front of it with molding wax and paints of pink and red, which he had retrieved from the dresser. This was the lengthiest part of his morning, when he crafted angry scars and burns across his aloof features.

The industrial sector was consumed in a thick fog this early in the morning, he observed when he stood at the window in his adjoining office. Amon slipped on his mask and adjusted his cowl over his hair while he stood in contemplative silence. The day's schedule sifted through his thoughts.

Today was the Pro-bending Tournament, and there was business to take care of before his team would be ready to launch their attack. Hiroshi Sato had promised his new designs would be fully tested and ready for this day; today would officially mark the beginning of the Equalist uprising, when they burst from the underground workings of Republic City and began transforming it into what they had always dreamed it could become. His followers had glowed with an anxious energy since he had made his announcement to the public.

They were almost ready, and he could feel his Revolution coming together after years of meticulous planning. Since their early days spent in darkened alleys, the Equalists have experienced nothing but rapid growth, for this was a city that fell to its knees and begged for a resolution long ago. It was a simple task to recruit them in the name of equality when they knew nothing but inequality. His words were the soothing brush upon their fevered brows, his actions the medicine that eased what ailed them.

He was eager for the evening's events for a few reasons, one of which being, of course, that he was going to spread his message by destroying bending in front of Republic City for the first time. He could already picture the chaos and panic that would follow. The other reason, which he promptly dismissed, was that he would see the Avatar again. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard two sharp knocks upon his door. He smiled wryly under his mask; his lieutenant always seemed to know when his mind wasn't strictly on the mission. He couldn't ask for a better right-hand man, even if he did sometimes undermine his authority.

"Enter," he ordered without turning away from the window. He focused on something far off in the distance as his mind formulated plans.

"Good morning, sir," the Lieutenant greeted, bowing respectfully though he knew Amon couldn't see it. "The subordinates were awakened early. Breakfast is being served downstairs at the moment."

"I will join momentarily," he responded. "I am still in the process of waking."

"Well, in that case, we can go over a few things so we know what to relay to them about tonight." He took his seat at the desk, which prompted Amon to join him. "We will have precious little time when the crowds are filling the arena. Sato knows to use this time to bring the airships to the drop-off points while the police are distracted with keeping order."

"We will have the soldiers in their squads and ready by the time he and the rest of the airships arrive. I trust you have already divided them appropriately?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone knows where they should be. The only potential for misfortune that I could foresee is that a number of our recent recruits have not received full marks on their chi blocking and weaponry training. Sato's workshop provides too much distraction, especially with his workers busy fulfilling our recent orders."

"Already taken care of. I set that plan in motion late last night, and now I am just waiting for the proposal to reach the appropriate desk."

The Lieutenant quirked a brow, having set his goggles and mask on his lap while speaking to his superior. "Are you purposefully being vague about it?"

"Sometimes you have to trust that I have everything under control." There was an edge of reproach in his voice, effectively letting him know that it wasn't up for discussion.

"...Very well." He wasn't pleased at being kept in the dark about important plans, but he knew better than to question Amon. Without him, none of this could have been possible, and he _did_ trust him. He trusted him with everything he had, unquestionably.

"Beifong will be in attendance?"

"According to the morning newspaper, yes. The chairman no doubt used his slimy, manipulative ways to trap her into it."

A satisfied smirk curled Amon's lips. "If all goes well, we can rid ourselves of that pesky problem earlier than expected."

"Speaking of pesky problems: what of the Avatar, sir? What better time than in front of Republic City when we show them our ultimate weapon? We could begin the festivities with you taking her bending then and there."

"You know we can't," he dismissed. His fingers twitched at the thought of taking her bending away.

"We are more than ready to expand outside of Republic City. The Avatar has plenty of enemies, in addition to her allies, and it would be simple to enlist their help against the nations' armies. It's time to stop thinking small!"

"We can't," he repeated gruffly, with conviction. "We are not ready for a war against the nations, and the Avatar hardly poses a threat to us at her current skill. If we rush this, we will make mistakes—_fatal mistakes_. The Avatar will be eliminated when I see fit, as I have told you in the past. I will not argue about this with you again, Lieutenant." The man was angry, Amon knew, but backed down immediately. This wasn't the last he had heard of this, though. The Lieutenant was exceptionally passionate about ridding the world of the Avatar.

He finished discussing their strategy for the evening's attack, and they joined the next wave of Equalists as they attended breakfast.

Amon sat like an idol statue in the middle of animated, chatty people whose voices raised to call good-naturedly to each other from different tables, but as he lifted his mask slightly to eat, he never felt more alone.

* * *

When Tarrlok trudged into his office early that morning, he was in a better mood than he had been in all week. His headache, in the form of Lin Beifong, would be alleviated—finally. He had made more critical mistakes in the very recent past than he had for over ten years, and by the narrowing and suspicious gleam of her eyes, Lin was catching onto his most fiercely guarded secret. As long as the Red Monsoon faction leader was still breathing, he was in dangerous waters. The sharks continued to circle him, and he was armed with nothing but his brilliant, scheming mind.

He could hardly contain his glee at what was going to occur at the Pro-bending Tournament that evening. When Beifong took the full blame for the disaster that was inevitably going to strike, he would be there to call attention to it and enact the beginnings of his reform. The people of Republic City will need a strong figurehead to take charge and lead them through the chaos, and it would only strengthen his image in their eyes.

He seated himself behind his desk and prepared to deal with his onslaught of work for the morning. He reached for his pen, but an unexpected envelope placed on the center of his desk caught his attention. His brow furrowed slightly, recognizing the seal but disbelieving his eyes. He tore the envelope open and retrieved the document inside. His eyes darted over the words, and he grew more and more upset by the implications the mysterious paper's arrival presented to him.

Before he even reached the end of what he knew to be a construction proposal, he let out a commanding snarl of, "_Get in here!_" He was speaking to his assistant, who he knew was only just across the hall in his own office. He directed a stern stare at the elder man, who had overturned furniture in his own office in his haste to answer his superior's summoning.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked, leaning against the door frame.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tarrlok demanded, waving the offending piece of paper at his assistant. It crinkled somewhat in his grip. He watched as the other man's eyes lifted from the ground briefly to glance at the document.

"I-I didn't read it," he responded with a slight tremor to his voice.

"_Obviously_, seeing as it was marked as official council business," he responded, impatient, "but since it's on my desk, you must know how it arrived."

"I d-didn't recognize the courier..." He hesitated before continuing, "It was delivered a few hours ago by a rather shady looking man, who threatened me to make sure the envelope arrived on your desk. He accosted me just as I was entering this morning."

Tarrlok stared, dazed by the information. He snapped into his strict persona almost immediately, recognizing the potential mistake he was walking into by his show of emotion. "The dregs of this society are becoming bold, aren't they? They have the gall to think they can contact the council with their inane proposals." His eyes flitted carelessly back over the words on the document once again.

His assistant kept his eyes glued to the floor, but his lips pursed. He wisely said nothing.

"Very well, you can go. I will deal with this appropriately—directly into the trashcan."

Once the elder man had left, Tarrlok's eyes hardened once again. How dare the Triple Threat Triad send this straight to the city hall? It was a horrendously risky move, and the consequences could fall upon both parties. He gritted his teeth. If he didn't have a busy schedule, he would very thoroughly express his distaste to them.

Nonetheless, his hand clutched the discarded pen and danced over a fresh piece of pre-prepared paper, signing his name with a flourish in approval to the request. He filled in the necessary information where it was needed. The wording was careful, as he demanded for the private business between shady organizations and himself, so it sounded like nothing more than an innocent desire for a new cellar. Should it be intercepted, it would never condemn him.

He folded the approval cleanly, tucked it into a new envelope, and stamped it. Normally, he would order his assistant to take care of the rest of the process of sending replies, but even as oblivious as the elderly man was, he would be sure to realize what was occurring. He tucked the envelope discreetly into his coat.

Not only had his scheduled _payment_ from the Red Monsoon Triad been tampered with, but the Triple Threat Triad was also delivering obvious correspondence as if unaware of the protocol that had been set in stone for years now. Something suspicious was going on, and Tarrlok wasn't fond of being in the dark.

* * *

"_Hey!_" Korra screeched, flying to the side to dodge a blast of air. She fell roughly to her side, but she was immediately scrambling to her feet to avoid the air discs Meelo was heaving at her.

"That's right, keep it moving!" the aggressive child yelled at her in an attempt to raise her morale. He was an impressive drill instructor when given the opportunity. "Every time you get hit, you will have to dangle upside down over the edge of the island for ten minutes straight!"

"How is this supposed to help me airbend?!" She ducked low, feeling a disc whiz over her head and send her wolf-tail into a state of disarray.

Meelo broke off for a moment, considering her inquiry. "I don't know, but it's fun!"

"That's enough torturing Korra," Tenzin commanded, landing next to his son and returning his glider to its original state. The fog around him was disturbed by the air currents and dispersed.

The Avatar sagged on her aching feet, relieved. "Does this mean we're done?" Her voice was hopeful, but it vanished when Tenzin shot her an incredulous look.

"We haven't even started for the day. While you were busy playing with Meelo, I was familiarizing myself with a few training techniques for... unconventional students."

"I don't know what '_umconbenchable_' means, but I think a better word would be 'useless'!"

Korra stuck her tongue out childishly at the cheeky airbending child, who repeated the gesture with equal gusto.

"That's enough, Meelo. Please go play with your sisters while I take over Korra's training." Tenzin's tone called for obedience, marking the end for playtime.

Recognizing this, the airbending child was already turning on his heel to trot away from the practice field. "Good luck!" Meelo called over his shoulder.

Korra smiled fondly, but it quickly faded when her oceanic gaze fell upon her mentor. "Hey... Tenzin?"

"Yes?" The airbending master unrolled two mats and placed them opposite each other so they could seat themselves without subjecting their clothing to the damp morning grass. He assumed the Lotus position and gestured for his student to do the same on her own mat.

"In the last few training sessions, I have noticed something." She frowned in thought, twirling a piece of grass between two fingers as she pondered her wording. "When I bend the other three elements, I can always feel energy running through my body—like, a warm sensation of power. But when I form the airbending stances and try to bend air, I always feel... blocked."

"How do you mean?"

"I can feel the energy, like when I'm bending the other elements, but it feels trapped." She pressed her unoccupied hand against her chest. "It's the only reason I haven't completely given up yet. The capability is there, but it can't flow for some reason. It actually hurts, too, because it's trying to force through my chi paths, but they're pushing back with equal force."

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It's kind of similar to how I feel when I'm chi blocked," she continued. "When someone blocks my chi, and I try to bend the elements I know I _can_ bend, the energy feels like it's stuck in my chest. And, even though it's not pleasant, it's comforting to know that my bending is still there."

"It's interesting that you would mention this now. This reminds me of a story my father once told me about his struggles with triggering the Avatar State."

Korra's eyes lit up in excitement. "Tell me!"

"Early in his life, nearing the end of the Hundred Year War, my father, mother, and uncle came across an Earth Kingdom outpost on their way to the city of Omashu. There, they met a man by the name General Fong, who was convinced that by being able to consciously trigger the Avatar State, my father could end the war instantaneously. When the general discovered that he was unable to do this, he came up with rather outrageous methods to act as a trigger."

At Tenzin's wording, Korra had deflated slightly. It hardly sounded like a successful endeavor to her, but nonetheless, she was curious to hear the end of the story. "What kinds of outrageous methods?"

"General Fong, as well as Sokka, attempted a few things halfheartedly to begin with: drinking an energy boosting tea; frightening him; and clothing him in traditional garments from all four nations, as well as a mixture of the elements in a bowl."

She couldn't help but laugh at the mental images. "That just sounds silly. I can't believe the general actually thought that would work. I have been covered in mud, but it never triggered the Avatar State for me."

"Indeed, and they had similar thoughts. My mother managed to talk my father out of attempting to induce it. When he revealed to the general that in the past he had only been able to enter the Avatar State while in danger, the earthbenders at the outpost were ordered to attack him."

"Seriously? And... well, did it work?"

"It did, but only when it appeared that my mother had been placed in harm's way because of him. It enraged him to the point that he was forced to retaliate in the Avatar State, destroying everything around him."

Her eyes widened. "And you're telling me this story because...?"

He chuckled lightly at her apprehension. "I don't intend to make you fight for your life in order to unlock your Avatar capabilities. I only mentioned this because triggers can exist. You have the ability to manipulate air, though you don't exactly move like an airbender, but it's just out of your reach."

"I just wish I knew where to start. How can I unlock my ability? I've never been in mortal danger, so maybe..." she trailed off.

"I can't say for sure why it's blocked. My only guess, of course, would be that your personality is completely unfitting of an airbender. This hinders your ability to move and think like one."

"There's nothing I can do about that," she murmured unhappily. She dropped the blade of grass and stared dejectedly down at her hands. "I've tried to think like an airbender, but I can't figure it out."

"You know, my father had difficulty with firebending and earthbending when he was learning the elements."

"Really?" she looked up in surprise.

"Air and water came naturally to his personality and movements, but fire demanded a sense of control that eluded him and even discouraged him to the point where he refused to use it entirely. Earth... well, you are familiar with how completely opposite he is to you. His stances were never solid enough, and he couldn't command an element that was sturdier than he was."

Korra was dumbfounded. All her life, she had been lectured about how great Avatar Aang was, and that she would have to work hard her entire life to be able to measure up to him. Never once did anyone mention that he, too, had difficulty. It comforted her a great deal to know that she wasn't alone in her struggles. If she could ever have a moment to speak to him, it would be mostly comprised of her inability to command air.

She took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you, Tenzin."

He smiled at her and reached over to pat her hand with his own. "Don't ever allow yourself to become discouraged. There hasn't been an Avatar who found him- or herself unable to bend all four elements, and it certainly won't start with you. I'm not going to assume that you have to be in mortal danger to unlock your Avatar State, but anything is possible. We will just have to keep trying what we can until it comes to you."

"Of course." A sudden pang struck her heart. _Not that I have or ever have had a choice. The world depends on it. _The sudden thought startled her significantly.

"Not that I approve or anything, but were you going to resume that chi blocking training?" He nodded his head at the untouched mannequin that had been used thoroughly in past demonstrations some distance away.

She swallowed a lump in her throat thickly, and her brow furrowed in concern. "I haven't heard from Desna since the last training session. I don't know where she is. And please, Tenzin, I've heard enough criticism from Mako. He pesters me everyday about how she probably went back to the Equalists after having fulfilled some sort of undercover mission."

He frowned at her. "I wasn't going to accuse your friend of disloyalty. There is also the possibility that, as a traitor, she... had been dragged back to the Equalists to face their punishment."

She twisted her clothing into a tight fist. A muscle in her jaw twitched. "For their sake, it better not be true."

* * *

Later that evening, Korra found herself staring in disbelief at the grinning, smug faces of the White Falls Wolfbats, who were declared the winners of the Pro-bending Tournament. Her hands clenched, and fury swirled within her. The cheering of the audience all around her crashed against her ears painfully. "They _cheated!_" she snarled, stomping forward to introduce her fist to Tahno's face. She had to be restrained by her teammates.

"Korra, come on, there's nothing we can do about it. They paid off the referee, but it's not completely against the rules. If we had tried to cheat to counter their cheating, it wouldn't have helped. We lost..." Despite his cool reasoning, Mako was still brimming with his own anger.

"We did our best," Bolin insisted unhappily. "But we can't attack them, or we'll just get kicked out. I would like to be able to compete next season."

She was so lost in her fury that she failed to notice the fact that there were suddenly Equalists among the spectator stands, having blended in perfectly with the rapid pro-bending fans.

* * *

Amon and his subordinates burst through the glass ceiling of the Pro-bending Arena, showering a multitude of shards upon the winning contestants, who leaped out of the way to avoid injury at the sudden intrusion. Descending rapidly towards the arena, he surveyed the damage that had been inflicted by his Equalists just before his arrival. He nodded in approval at the sight that greeted him.

The spectators were slumping over themselves, weak and barely conscious from the effects of the potent electrification from his disguised activists. The metalbenders were chi blocked and being restrained against the supporting pillars.

Before they had even reached the surface of the arena, bursts of water and fire and discs of earth were flying towards his team. Amon flipped over the attacks with ease, knowing his trained Equalists were doing the same behind him. His eyes narrowed at the White Falls Wolfbats from behind his mask, and he landed several feet away from them.

The Wolfbats trembled in ill-restrained terror, and they launched their attacks rapidly, backing away from the opponents' approach. They were semi-encircled by the masked chi blockers, with a long fall to the water below as their option for retreat. Their frenzied emotions faltered them, and the chi blockers were quick to advance in the breaks of their wall of elements. They were mere lizard mice stumbling over each other to avoid the snapping mouths of vicious, advancing weasel snakes.

Amon, confident that he wouldn't be needed to subdue the Wolfbats, casually turned away and made his way back to the center of the arena where the platform that had brought them rested. His boots mercilessly crushed shards of glass with each step. He folded his hands behind his back and tilted his mask upwards, basking in the glory of the moment.

The chi blockers were soon victorious against the wide-eyed, sobbing men that had once had their noses in the air with such vain arrogance. They were dragged through the glass ruthlessly, unable to fight the hands that gripped them. Their cries were silenced with swift kicks to the ribs.

"How fitting that you would declare a trio of benders who used underhanded tricks as your winners," Amon remarked. His voice carried easily throughout the arena. "I expected nothing less, since this is similar to how the nonbenders are treated in this city and all around the world. Despite my warning, you decided to continue with the match, and look at what has befallen you. Your stadium is crumbling into ruin, your spectators are suffering, and your victors of the evening are about to experience the joy of shedding their tyrannical gifts forever." It was unclear exactly who he was addressing, but he didn't bother to clarify.

He had turned his head slightly to observe a few of his chi blockers struggling with Chief Beifong, who was very much still in control of her bending. He contemplated interfering, but the Wolfbats landed roughly at his feet and broke him from his thoughts. He made short work of removing their bending and motioned for them to be dealt with.

Banners rained down from the ceiling, proclaiming the jewel of competitive bending as fallen and captured. The arena belonged to the Equalists.

Listening to the resulting splash of the Wolfbats hitting the water after short screams, Amon took a few steps in the direction of Lin. He flexed his fingers in anticipation.

Abruptly, the doors all around the arena slammed open, and men in red, fur-lined coats swarmed the stands, immediately flinging fire at the startled activists who were finishing with the metalbenders. They scrambled into position to defend against the unforeseen threat, barely skating around the flurry of heat.

Amon, caught off guard by the arrival of the Agni Kai Triad, barely noticed the rapidly approaching person behind him, and he narrowly dodged a fist that skimmed the sleeve of his dark clothing. A spray of fire flew over him with a roar, and he fell backwards to avoid it. A shower of earth discs rained upon him, colliding with the arena surface seconds after he had rolled out of the way. The rapid attacks had him retreating towards the edge of the pro-bending field. The chi blockers quickly rushed to assist their leader.

Bolin called more discs to his aid and grunted with his exertion, swinging his arms forcefully to heave a torrent of earth that shattered inches from the evasive Equalists. Mako joined his brother with arcs of flames that scorched the ground and curled threateningly in a thick barrier. Their assault forced the chi blockers back, keeping them pinned against the edge.

Korra leaped into the fray with an enormous wave of water, flexing her arms and throwing them forward to drown the Equalists in the collision of the concentrated energy, sweeping several of them over the sides of the railings encircling the field and into the water below with satisfying splashes. She let out a harsh breath, freezing the water in front of her. It crept along the surface and caught the remainder of the chi blockers in its path, halting their retreat.

"Double foul!" Bolin couldn't help but joke, earning a surprised chortle from Korra. "She might be the Avatar, but she obviously isn't a pro-bender!"

Amon, completely soaked, had leaped over the encroaching ice to avoid being caught in the attack. He landed unsteadily on the icy surface several feet away from Team Avatar, barely able to remain standing. He slipped, and if he hadn't still been completely terrifying to Bolin, the earthbender might have burst into laughter at the sight.

Instead, in a display of quick thinking, he tore an earth disc apart and hurled the halves towards Amon, who had thrown his hands out to his sides to maintain his equilibrium with his uneasy steps. The earth snugly claimed his wrists and forced them behind his back, molding together. The Equalist leader finally succumbed to his tentative footing and fell to his knees with a crack, letting out an audible hiss of pain.

Korra immediately froze the man in place, rendering the water that dripped from his heavy, dark clothing up to his torso into immovable ice.

Their apparent victory against Amon was short lived, for several of the Agni Kais had turned their attention to the spectacle in the center of the arena and were now launching fireballs at them.

"_Move!_" Korra shouted, shoving Mako and Bolin away. She flew to the side and out of the path of a fireball that landed and dispersed where they had just been standing. She stepped on the edge of her ice and promptly slipped on it, flailing her arms to keep her balance. Another deadly fireball blasted her with a wave of steamy heat as it collided with the ice at her feet and melted it. She tumbled backwards and caught herself by grabbing onto Amon, who stared at her through his mask angrily.

Mako was doing his best to redirect the fireballs, but wayward fire came from every direction as the fight in the spectator stands continued. Bolin pitched discs at Equalists and Agni Kais alike, unsure which to side with in this fight.

"Release me, Avatar," Amon demanded. The biting cold nipped at him through his clothing, and he shivered slightly. His drenched cowl and hair hung over his mask, barely allowing him the ability to see through the eye holes. Rivulets of water made their way down his face and neck, seeping down his chest.

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but when she felt, rather than saw, the approaching fiery attack, she spun around to counter it. The flames dissipated harmlessly before her raised hands.

"Now!"

She hesitated at his order, which soon became a mistake. An incoming arc of fire licked at her arm, tearing through the cloth and singeing her flesh. She cried out in shock and pain at the resulting sting. She hunched over and clasped a hand to her arm. She wanted to heal it, but accomplishing it would be next to impossible in the chaos.

The remainder of the attack swirled around Amon, who leaned as far back in his prison as he could manage in order to avoid suffering the same fate as Korra. The intense burst of heat thawed him slightly, but it wasn't enough to completely break him free. Cursing under his breath, he discreetly liquefied his bonds to the point that he could easily shatter through them and escape from their hold. The earth around his wrists, having been softened by the onslaught of water, crumbled when he tested its durability.

"Deploy the canisters!" Amon shouted at his backup team that waited in the rafters above the stands. Without hesitation, they tossed canisters through the openings, aiming at the feet of Agni Kai members. They activated before they hit the ground, spraying the air with a heavy knockout gas. The Equalists, clad in their standard protective masks, watched as their opponents slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Collect up as many benders as possible and take them out to the Satomobiles! Prioritize the metalbenders!" he ordered.

"_No!_" Korra protested angrily, forcing her discomfort behind her. She melted the ice on the field, releasing the shivering chi blockers, and gathered the frigid water in a loose swirl around her. "Mako, Bolin, stop them! Don't let them take anyone!"

"Right!" they agreed simultaneously, jumping into action. Bolin went to work at sealing the numerous exits while Mako shot fireballs threateningly at anyone who dared to try to move towards the unconscious metalbenders.

Amon growled lowly and advanced on Korra. "You're testing my patience, Avatar. Stand down; you will not win. You are surrounded by Equalists, and you and your friends will soon be defenseless without your bending."

Her eyes glinted dangerously at his challenge. "Care to test that?" She threw her arms to the side and shot a torrent of water at the recovering chi blockers, knocking them all off the arena before they could react. Mako and Bolin had since crossed to the spectator stands and were hard at work keeping the Equalists on the retreat.

"I have countless more soldiers waiting outside."

They followed each other's movements, sidestepping as the other did.

"You don't frighten me," she bluffed.

He took a few casual steps forward, then suddenly lunged for the Avatar, who dodged his stab, recognizing his attempt at chi blocking her. She jabbed at his arm in a blind burst of panic, missing his chi point by several inches.

Taking a few large steps backwards, Amon regarded her coolly for a few silent moments. The shouts and sounds of stone crumbling and fire roaring were faint in the background. Louder was the sound of Korra lightly panting at the exertion she had put herself through in the past couple hours. "So it appears you did learn something from your ex-instructor, although I can't say I'm impressed."

Her face twisted in anger, but she ignored his quip. "What did you do with Desna?"

"She has been dealt with as a traitor. It's none of your concern."

"It's my concern when she's my friend! Abducting someone, Amon?! You're no better than the bending gangs!" she spat. "You know, she wouldn't have been forced to switch sides if you hadn't driven her to that point with your brutal mission. Everyone would have been better off if you had agreed to compromise with me in the first place. Now we're on the verge of announcing a _war!_"

"Do you really think so? Just how many of my Equalists approached you to fight the losing battle of the compromise with an unequal council in charge? Other than the ones who completely gave up on making an effort long ago, mind you."

"Just one." Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "But if you have a problem with the council—"

"Enough. I have made my point. You managed to spread a few nasty rumors about me and recruit a few people too stubborn to fight for what they believe in, but it's my side that moves forward tonight, while your side is pinned in a corner. It was a notable effort on your part, nonetheless."

"I may not have that many supporters right now, but at least I'm not hiding who I am. You don't know who you really are, and _that_ will be your downfall, no matter how this all ends. Even the best kept secrets are revealed in time." She raised her chin confidently and kept his icy gaze. "I don't know just how much of yourself you're really hiding, but I know for a fact that you manipulate your supporters' emotions so that they feel like you understand their plight.

"And even with all the lies that you tell, all the secrets you keep—and even though you're actively trying to make me fail—I can't help but think that there's something inside you that makes me want to know more." She huffed quietly and looked away briefly, her confidence faltering with her embarrassment. "You have the potential to make a difference, one that will benefit everyone. You are so good at rallying people and giving them something they want to put an effort towards, and I want to see that being used for the good of everyone in Republic City. A _real_ equality. We could achieve it."

"_No_," he ground out without hesitation. "I won't cease believing in my cause, just as you won't cease your constant interference. My future will be realized, and you will not sway me."

"But why are you so firmly against benders? Why do you hate us so much?" Then, she added coldly, "And don't tell me it's because benders killed your family and left you scarred. I know for a fact that nothing on your face is disfigured."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Foolish girl, bending _did_ take my family from me. It took _everything_ from me."

"How?" she challenged, taking a step forward.

He let out a soft growl and bit his tongue as he found himself considering answering truthfully, if only to prove the infuriating young woman wrong. It took only a second to remind himself that this was neither the time nor the place to speak about it, surrounded by his Equalists.

In the resulting silence between the Avatar and Equalist leader, the Lieutenant called from the stands, "Sir, the earthbender sealed all the exits; we can't get any of the benders out without damaging the infrastructure and collapsing the entire building on top of us!"

The masked man was unreadable. If he was angry, it wasn't clear from his tone. His eyes never left Korra's irritated glare. "We have done a sufficient amount of damage here tonight, and the message to Republic City will be clear. It's time to head back."

"We can subdue the Avatar, and you can take her bending tonight," the Lieutenant suggested, causing Korra to tense, stumble backwards, and hold up her hands to defend herself. "We can cleanse this entire arena of bending before we leave!"

"Lieutenant!" he snapped, sliding a few fingers under his mask and pressing to his temples to ward off an approaching headache. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the insubordination again, especially in front of his enemies. "We have been delayed far too long by these unexpected firebenders. Don't forget our main objectives for the evening. Just grab Beifong, and I'll deal with the Avatar."

Korra's eyes widened at his words, and she only had seconds to throw herself backwards to avoid Amon's attack: a swipe of his leg meant to trip her to the ground.

"Fine. Priority target is Beifong!" the Lieutenant announced to the stadium full of Equalists. There was a bite of annoyance to his tone that he couldn't restrain. "Grab her, and let's go!"

The Avatar lunged forward after Amon had retracted, and he caught her swung fist with only a wince of pain as it connected solidly with his palm. She threw the other fist at him, and he caught that one, as well. They stared each other down. She struggled against his hold and hissed quietly, "Why are you so focused on capturing Beifong?"

He gritted his teeth and flexed his arms, forcing against Korra's own strength. "I'm not... here to chat with you."

"So you'll kiss me, but you won't talk?" Sarcasm dripped from her lips. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed mercilessly.

His shadowy eyes narrowed through his mask's eyeholes. "If you allow yourself to become distracted by silly, meaningless things, you will find yourself in an unfortunate position."

She snarled at him, leaning forward until their faces were inches apart. She continued closing the distance when he leaned back in response. "It's not silly or meaningless!" she insisted. His comment hurt her; it was the furthest thing from meaningless to her, since she thought about it almost constantly. Her oceanic eyes swam with disappointment.

With a heave of his arms, Amon threw Korra across the arena, unclasping their hands with the momentum behind his action. She slid across the surface, stopping inches away from the edge. Her hair dangled over the water below, which she glanced at briefly. He fell upon her in an instant, wrapping his hands around her neck.

Meanwhile, Bolin and Mako were finding themselves heavily outnumbered, and their strength and energy were quickly failing them. They were back-to-back, their hands raised defensively, throwing their elements with a vengeance. Lin lay nearby, curled up on her side, and she stirred slightly.

"Bro," the earthbender panted, "I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

The firebender grunted and threw a quick look over his shoulder, meeting his brother's weary gaze. His brow furrowed. "I know, but keep it up for as long as possible!"

"Chief Beifong, wake up already!" Bolin cried, pelting the advancing Equalists with large chunks of the stadium. He hunched over, wanting desperately to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath for several moments. Instead, he forced himself to continue bending.

Above them in the rafters, the backup team prepared another canister of knockout gas, aiming for the brothers.

Without thinking, the earthbender tore apart the nearest column holding the ceiling up. Only seconds later did he freeze, an icy grasp of dread squeezing at his spine. "Uh... bro? I think I might have messed up..."

"What?" His inquiry was punctuated with a blast of fire.

Mako's question was answered when the ceiling above them began to crumble ominously. The Equalists high and low scrambled to find safety, abandoning the canister, which bounced down the stands and rolled to a stop at the railing. It began spewing the knockout gas.

"Stabilize the ceiling before it crushes us all!" Mako yelped. He aimed a blast of fire at the canister, hoping to knock it away from them.

A lash of metal wire preceded his attack, whipping through the air with a whistle and smacking the canister to the water below the arena. The small concentration of gas dispersed into nothingness while Bolin replaced the missing column with one of his own. Bits of the ceiling crumbled and fell around them, nonetheless, which he fought to prevent them from raining upon the unconscious spectators.

Lin stood up, clutching her head in agony briefly as she retracted her wire. She grasped one of the seats to right herself when she swayed on her feet. "Where is... Tenzin?"

"Hey, you're awake!" The earthbender redirected a few pieces of the ceiling that threatened to fall on them. "Tenzin... Tenzin... I think he's tied up over there with some of your officers."

She unsteadily made her way over to Tenzin, who was also rousing from his unconsciousness. She began tearing at the thick ropes he was bound in with a knife she tugged from her boot. She grumbled, "One of my officers was keeping a watch outside; I don't know why the rest of my police force hasn't arrived yet! He was supposed to leave at the first sign of trouble."

"Where's Korra?" Tenzin groaned, sagging more when his bonds lessened. He squeezed his eyes shut against the glare of the bright lights.

Lin cut the rest of the rope and glanced for a split second at the arena in the center. "She's distracting Amon. Come, Mako and Bolin need help."

Tenzin nodded in understanding and followed her, shooting a worried look at Korra's distant figure.

Some distance away, Korra wheezed for air, clamping her hands over Amon's, struggling to pry them away from her neck. She kicked at his armored shins desperately. Her eyes sought his glaring ones through his mask.

He lessened his grip and watched impassively as she greedily sucked in gulps of air to soothe her aching lungs. "This is a warning. Bring up _unwanted occurrences_ once more, and you will regret it."

"Sir!" an Equalist called from the ceiling high above him. "The task force is rapidly approaching!"

Amon glanced towards the Avatar's friends, seeing his subordinates no closer to capturing the Chief of Police. He cursed softly before ordering, "Head out!" He abandoned Korra and strode towards the platform that had brought him into the stadium. The Equalists scrambled to follow their leader, leaping across the gap from the referee stands to the ring.

"Stop them!" Lin shouted, flinging a metal wire towards the retreating activists. Amon deflected it with his armor, and the resonating noise from the impact of the metal made them wince.

The platform began to rapidly rise towards the shattered ceiling. Several more platforms shot through the ceiling, further shattering it, so that the remainder of the Equalists could be retrieved from their places in the spectator stands.

Korra flew to her feet and with a burst of fire from her hands, she propelled herself upwards. Grasping onto the edge of the platform, she prepared to climb up onto it. Before she could, Amon cruelly crushed her fingers under his boot, breaking her concentration.

She cried out at the sharp pressure, dangling helplessly.

"Let go, and it will stop," he advised.

"_No!_ I can't let you escape!"

They were rising above the roof of the Pro-bending Arena now, but Amon leaned forward and increased the amount of weight he pressed onto her fingers. The Avatar shrieked in agony, and the Equalists around Amon, even the Lieutenant, shifted uncomfortably at her cries.

Finally, the pain was too much, and Korra jerked out from under his boot, falling back. Her eyes flew wide open, unseeing, as she fell like a stone to a certain death below. Colors flashed by her in a blur, and the seconds counted down ominously the longer she fell. _Airbending... would be really useful right now..._ she thought bitterly, clenching her muscles in preparation for her fatal landing.

The breath was knocked from her chest when someone snatched her out of midair, wrapping a protective arm around her midsection. She swung from the ceiling in Lin's arm, blinking away tears that had formed in her moment of desperation.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

She met Lin's relieved eyes and smiled, weary but for the most part unharmed. "Yes. Thank you." _She used my name._


	15. Bait and Trap

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on November 30th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XV: Bait and Trap**

_Everything spirals further downhill._

* * *

"Chief!" a breathless, half-panicked metalbender exclaimed the instant the Chief of Police burst through the front doors of the headquarters. His tone automatically had her eyes wildly darting around the foyer to take stock of the situation. She was greeted by the defeated expressions adorning her subordinates, who stood around with identical, hunched postures.

"What is it? What has happened?" she demanded, all business. "And more importantly, why did none of you appear at the Pro-bending Arena to provide backup?"

"The messenger arrived some time ago, but I'm afraid…" he trailed off hesitantly. Meeting his superior's eyes, he continued grimly, "…We were infiltrated while you and your team were gone. An army of chi blockers swarmed our prisons and released our apprehended Equalists."

Lin let out a sharp exhale at the news. She stared wide-eyed at him for several tense moments.

"We weren't even expecting it. I know there's no excuse for our failure, but that's what happened." He bowed his head in shame, and a few of the other officers lingering in the space around them did the same. "All of our chi paths are blocked."

"I… see." She pressed a few fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "The rest of the team is in the hospital being treated for burns and possible poisoning."

"Burns?"

"Not only did the Equalists show up, as Amon promised, but we were also visited by what appeared to be Agni Kai Triad members. Very odd, in my opinion. Nevertheless, there were no fatalities. What about with you?"

"We're all fine. We can't bend for a while, but nobody was injured during the breakout." The officer sighed heavily in sympathy. "Chief… this looks bad."

"I know," she muttered. Her eyes were pained. "Believe me, I'm well aware. Two strikes in one night? I can only imagine the field day the press is going to have."

* * *

"Come on, Mako. And you, Bolin. Let's get out of here…" Asami urged gently, tugging at her boyfriend's hand while they stood outside of the Pro-bending Arena with curious, wide-eyed civilians trying to edge their way closer to the site of destruction. A gruff, no-nonsense task force barred their ways, as ordered by Tarrlok.

Mako turned his face towards Asami slightly in response, but his eyes didn't leave the sight of his ruined home. A hand squeezed cruelly at his heart as he recalled the events of the evening.

Pabu was tucked protectively under Bolin's chin. The earthbender cuddled the fire ferret to comfort himself.

Having spent several years living in the grand building after struggling on the streets, both of the brothers were hesitant to leave it and the comfortable, familiar atmosphere behind. They weren't even permitted to enter and collect their meager belongings, despite their pleading with the immovable task force. The brothers were now faced with the dilemma of where to live.

"Where did Korra go?" Asami prodded, swiveling her head to glance around in hope of seeing the Avatar.

"She wasn't feeling well," Mako responded quietly. "She went to the Air Temple Island to rest because she didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened."

"Is she hurt? I didn't get a chance to see her before she left." The woman shook her head in annoyance. "I can't _believe_ my father made me stay home today. I wish I could have been here to help."

"Her arm was burned, and her fingers were a little crushed. Those didn't seem to bother her, though. I think it was mostly the fact that she almost… well, fell to her death."

"Forget trying to take her bending. Amon tried to _kill_ Korra," Bolin growled before Asami could open her mouth, squeezing his hands into tight fists. He narrowed his eyes, which burned with emotion. "I watched her fall, and I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to soften her fall and save her… We could have lost her tonight."

The dark-haired woman pressed a hand to her mouth to contain her horror, eyes wide with concern. "H-how did she survive?"

"Beifong caught her before she could hit the arena. I'd never seen someone move that fast." Mako shook his head in disbelief and admiration. "One second, we were in the stands trying to stop the Equalists from escaping. The next, we all saw Korra drop from the ceiling like a rock. Tenzin was frozen for a few too many seconds, but he was going to use his airbending to break her fall. Beifong, though, didn't even hesitate before shooting a cable into the ceiling and swinging to her rescue."

At the memory of Korra's rescue, Bolin's tension drained away. "She was like a heroic hog monkey, with the wind whipping dramatically through her leafy, dirt-encrusted fur. Oh, but I mean that in the nicest way possible, I swear."

"What a relief." Asami giggled. "We should see her tomorrow when she's had a chance to rest. I'm sure she'll be ready to tell us all about her fight with Amon. I'm curious if that chi blocking training helped at all."

"Yeah, we definitely will." Mako nodded at her, finally turning his eyes to his girlfriend's pretty face.

"So…" she began, "…looks like you guys will need a place to stay. I don't think the task force is going to let anyone inside tonight. Did you have any other place in mind?"

"Other than the Air Temple Island? That's a big negative," Bolin interjected. "I mean, I guess we could go back to living on the streets, since we had plenty of time to become pros at it." With a wince, he added, "Not looking forward to coming across a few guys I still owe money to…"

"Are you kidding me? I could never let you guys live on the streets when I have a perfectly good home to offer you."

Mako blinked at her in surprise and frowned. "Your father would let us live there?"

"I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He seems to like you both."

"I've barely said more than three words to the guy," Mako muttered. "How can you tell he likes us and wouldn't mind us living with him?"

"I think what my brother here is trying to say is… that we would absolutely love to live in your incredible mansion with the heated pool, delicious food, and indoor plumbing with a dash of privacy!" the earthbender gushed, while his fire ferret chirped in agreement. He pumped a victorious fist in the air.

Asami beamed at Bolin's enthusiasm. "I'm glad. We should get going before my father wonders where I am and frantically contacts the police."

"You didn't tell him where you were going before you left?"

"Well, he… wasn't home. I didn't have a chance to tell him, but when I heard the broadcast during the match about the Equalists, I jumped into a Satomobile and drove here as fast as I could." She sighed, leading them away from the crowd to her parked vehicle. "He must have snuck out of the house after telling me I couldn't come to the match. I should have checked on that sooner."

"Why would he have to sneak out?"

"I don't know." She shrugged casually, as if it were a normal occurrence. "Business?"

Mako and Bolin exchanged bemused looks.

* * *

"I knew from the beginning it was a horrible idea to continue with the Pro-bending Tournament. Perhaps it was my fault for putting too much faith in our Chief of Police, but I was charmed into believing that she and her metalbenders would keep our citizens safe from those petty terrorists. As you all know, I never once thought the Equalists were anything to feel threatened by, but apparently they stepped up last night in a desperate attempt to prove me wrong. I am unsure whether Beifong is incapable of neutralizing a simple threat or not, even with ample warning." Tarrlok broke off, eyeing the expectant faces of the reporters poised before him early the next morning. "When my task force raided the chi blocker camps in Dragon Flats, we did it with _ease_, and we didn't know exactly what we were walking into. With the bending gangs, and now the Equalists, running rampant through our beloved city, I think this is a clear indication that our Chief of Police may be losing her touch."

"Are you saying you think Chief Beifong should step down from her position?" a woman inquired eagerly. The pen in her hand hovered over her notepad.

Tarrlok made eye contact. "Perhaps I am. I am distraught at what occurred at the Pro-bending Arena last night, as I know everyone else is. We were aware it was going to happen, but Beifong insisted we continue as planned. We could have lost lives in that attack, but through the very intervention of the spirits, we were fortunate that nobody was seriously injured. I know the families of the spectators are furious and demanding retribution. What could I possibly tell them other than that I agree and think that something should be done? As far as I can see, a replacement needs to be found as soon as possible."

"Especially due to the fact that the chi blockers were broken out of prison last night while all of this was going on…" a man spoke up sourly.

"Absolutely. While Beifong took her team to the Pro-bending Arena to fight against the Equalists, the apprehended chi blockers were essentially given their freedom back. It speaks volumes about her capabilities as our city's defender, and I have no desire to continue reading that story. If she hadn't insisted that she had everything under control, none of this would have occurred. And what do we have to show for it? The Equalist leader was not even captured when he literally dropped into her hands."

"What do you intend to do about all of this, Chairman?"

"To all of Republic City: I will not bow to the Equalists and allow them the freedom to try to control our everyday life. The beginnings of some major, necessary changes are floating around in my mind, and I intend to enact them as soon as possible. I can't disclose any of the details before they are worked out, but I can ensure that everyone will feel safer in the coming future."

* * *

"Lin… please calm down. You're going to pace a hole in the ground at this rate."

"How can I be calm when I'm being attacked by Tarrlok, and my very job is slipping from my fingers?" Lin hissed. "Tenzin, I made the mistake of underestimating the Equalists last night, but I don't intend to allow it to happen again. I am facing removal from my office, but I still have time to fix this."

The airbending master, leaning against Lin's desk, crossed his arms and sighed. "I know you're stressed, but you can't fly into some wild plan. What exactly do you intend to do? At this point, the only thing that will save your position will be capturing Amon and bringing him to justice."

"Exactly," she retorted. Her armor shifted noisily with her frantic movements. "There must be something I'm not seeing. I must have missed something in my investigation of Future Industries. If that chi blocking instructor is telling the truth, the Equalists are moving about unseen because nobody suspects Sato of being allied with Amon. After all, his daughter is the Avatar's friend."

"Not that I approve of contributing to this madness, but you're making me stressed just by being in the same room." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe… maybe there's a reason you didn't find anything at his factories. It's a high traffic area, after all."

Lin's eyes narrowed at his suggestion. "Of course. More than just Equalists would move around his factories. Inspectors, investors, potential customers, tour groups, journalists; it would be nearly impossible to conduct questionable activity with that much scrutinization.

"We searched for their base of operations in the past when they first started causing trouble. I spent valuable manpower scouring the city for any sign of them, at Tarrlok's insistence. I don't know how we haven't spotted anything yet, aside from the camps in Dragon Flats." She dropped behind her desk in her chair, shuffling through her work to distract her antsy hands. She perused the documents as if the answers to her questions were found within.

Tenzin turned to watch her, exasperated. "Then where did you _not_ look?"

"Nowhere. We searched everywhere, I assure you."

"Are you absolutely certain? Where would an organization of that size possibly take refuge when they're being hunted by the police and task force, not to mention their numerous bending enemies?"

"Well, the training camps were—"

The airbender quirked a brow at her sudden change in expression.

"Underground." She looked up at Tenzin in a sudden clarity. "The Equalists are hiding underneath the city. Why didn't we ever think of it?"

* * *

"What do you hope to find here?" Tenzin muttered to the determined Chief of Police. He struggled to keep up with her purposeful stride as she and her team made their way through the streets of the Future Industries block. They ignored the curious stares of the employees.

"We shouldn't have been looking with our eyes; we should have been looking with our feet," she simply replied, a new confidence overcoming her weary features.

"Don't let yourself become discouraged if you don't uncover a hidden entrance here," he warned. "I came with you because I'm concerned with how you're getting through these attacks, not because I think chasing Amon in a desperate attempt to prove yourself to the city is a good idea."

"Discouraged? I just came to the biggest revelation about their whereabouts. It makes perfect sense to me, and I intend to see it through." To her team, she ordered, "Spread out, and search thoroughly! I want to see results!"

"Yes, Chief!"

"Here he comes. He doesn't look happy." With a nudge, Tenzin redirected her attention to Hiroshi Sato, who hurried towards them with an air of annoyance and impatience.

"What is the meaning of this, Chief Beifong? I thought you concluded your investigation several days ago."

"I never considered it_ concluded_, as we didn't thoroughly search the premises. Is this a problem?" she inquired coolly.

"I… well, no, it's not a _considerable_ problem. However, it could be a hindrance to my workers, who are becoming distracted by your team. We have much work that needs to be done to meet deadlines."

"We shouldn't be here long. If there is indeed nothing to be found, then there is no reason to worry."

He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but he shook his head in apparent dismissal of his thoughts. He studied her with a contemplative stare. "You're right. Excuse my shortness with you, and take your time. Good luck with whatever you are looking for."

She nodded once, watching him return the way he came.

"That was an interesting reaction," Tenzin observed. "I thought for sure he was going to ask to see your nonexistent search warrant."

"As did I." She stared at Hiroshi's retreating back sharply. "I'm suspicious. This isn't how he acted the last time I investigated his factories."

"Exceedingly pleasant as if he had nothing to hide?"

"That, and he made a point of reading the warrant thoroughly as if looking for a reason to tell us we had no right to be here. He didn't expect me last time, and he tried to throw me off his scent with his cheerful, cooperative attitude. I couldn't call him on it because we couldn't find anything."

"Stay on your toes. We don't know what to expect."

Lin and Tenzin oversaw the investigation with critical eyes, and the employees were unaware that while the officers trampled through the buildings and streets, they were stomping harder than necessary.

The resulting vibrations told the skilled earthbenders much about the terrain and anything located underneath them all, which was to say nothing at all. Still, they persevered through it and checked every possible radius of Future Industries at the insistence of their chief.

Lin grew tenser as time passed and her officers reported nothing out of the ordinary. Her companion looked on with concern.

"Lin…"

"Don't, Tenzin. I'm not discouraged, but I am aware of the deadline. I have precious little time to waste stomping all over the city for supposed hidden tunnels." She turned her face away so he couldn't pester her about her pinched expression. She was barely containing her frustration as it was.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for here."

The benders whirled around at the sudden voice behind them, finding a lanky employee leaning heavily on his broom, as if its support was the only thing keeping his elderly frame upright.

"Excuse me?"

"I know why you're here," he continued, glancing around as if cautious about what he was uttering to her. When he was satisfied that no one was listening in on the private conversation, his voice grew more hushed. "Future Industries works for the Equalists, but since you're here, I assume you already knew that."

"Yes, we are aware." Her stern stare prompted him to get to the point.

"Your earthbenders are trying to find some kind of underground base, but I can already tell you it's not here." He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sick of fearing for my life. I'm as good as dead already for telling you this, but I have a family to care for; I can't spend the last years of my life cowering under the Equalists when I don't agree with the direction they're heading. They won't even help us because I'm too old and sickly to fight anymore, but I still come here and break my back to make enough money to keep a roof over my family's heads and decent food on the table."

"Then where should we be looking?" she inquired in equal volume.

"There are a few different entrances throughout the city, but the one I'm thinking of is at Sato's mansion. There's a workshop in his backyard—nondescript, innocent, and perfect to throw people off. There's a secret entrance to his private factories where he makes all the Equalist weaponry. The tunnels all connect up one way or another."

Lin glanced at Tenzin in surprise. His expression was level, and he was silently telling her to be wary with the look in his eyes.

"And the other entrances?"

"Couldn't tell you, ma'am. I only spent a short time as an Equalist before they kicked me out due to my failing health. I worked under Sato, hauling machinery about and whatnot, so I only ever had to enter through his workshop. I heard about the existence of others by listening to fellow Equalists, but they never explained where. It wasn't really any of my business, seeing as how my work was in the factories. Organized, strict bunch, I'd say."

"Thank you for your information," she replied. "We can put you under police protection until the Equalists are taken care of, if you'd prefer."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't upset my grandkids by uprooting them from their home like that. It's best if you just forget you saw me and enjoy the _anonymous_ tip you received." He winked, flashing a toothy grin.

"Of course. You have my word."

"Thank you kindly. I need to get back to work now." His grin turned sour, and he hobbled about, leaning heavily on his broom while he struggled to sweep the refuse and metal bits out of the street.

Tenzin waited until the elderly man was out of earshot. "Lin—"

"What other chance do we have at finding their tunnel system? I won't go alone. We'll be prepared for anything we run into."

He sighed heavily. "There is no way this could be a coincidence. Sato knows you're here searching for more Equalist evidence. You could be falling right into a trap."

"Why would he encourage us to search his private land? And as the Avatar has shown us, there are nonbenders who disagree with the Equalists. It's not too far-fetched to believe that a frail old man resents being abandoned by the organization he devoted his time to."

"…That is true," he conceded hesitantly, "but…"

"I will let my officers continue until their next reports, then we'll head back and regroup so I can tell them about this new information. If we leave suddenly, it might look suspicious."

He bit his tongue and nodded. "All right. You're the boss."

* * *

"Come, sit down, Korra. You still look tired." Asami led the Avatar to a very comfortable velvet couch in the foyer of her father's mansion, urging her gently to take a seat upon the cushions. She took a seat next to her, peering intently at her face.

Korra kept her eyes down, staring at her hands. "Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Bolin prompted as he and his brother made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite them.

"What's to tell? You guys were there, and you saw what happened."

"Not really," Mako interjected. "We were busy with the Equalists for most of the time. It took everything we had to keep them from abducting Beifong."

"Oh, right." Korra lifted her chin to meet the firebender's golden stare apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm being self-centered. Are you guys all right? I didn't see what happened between you and the chi blockers."

"We're fine. A little bruised, but it's hardly complaint-worthy. You, on the other hand…"

"So I got burned a little. Big deal. I healed it without too much effort," she insisted.

"Korra, you almost fell to your death!" Bolin cried, surging forward to land on his knees at her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd… er, _we'd_… do if we lost you."

"You'd see me again as the next Avatar." Her voice was strangely cold, and she didn't react to the physical gesture.

He pulled away from her in bewilderment. "Don't say that. That wouldn't be _you_. Not at all."

"Bolin's right. You're irreplaceable, Korra. We, and the entire world, would be devastated if we lost you," Asami agreed quietly. "I'm sorry if we're upsetting you by asking about what happened, but we just want to make sure you're okay. We want to hear the whole story."

"I guess there's no reason to keep it to myself."

Bolin excitedly retook his seat and leaned forward anxiously. They all listened intently to her retelling of the evening, though she conveniently kept her conversations with—and emotions towards—Amon out of the details. She decided it was best that she didn't reveal any of that now, or _ever _if things didn't change between benders and nonbenders.

"He stepped on my fingers when I tried to pull myself onto the platform, and I just kind of hung there helplessly as we went higher and higher in the air. I knew the distance was too great for me to try to land safely, so I just held on until we could reach the airship above."

"Ouch… What a jerk. Wait—they have _airships_ now?"

"Yeah. There were several hovering above the arena."

"That's distressing," Asami commented with growing dread. "With them able to access technology like that, there's no telling what they could do in the future."

"We'll have to see. Anyway, he shifted more of his weight onto my fingers, and I couldn't hold on anymore. My fingers were completely numb, and I couldn't grip with them. I didn't think about it; I just yanked away, and I was falling. It was the longest fall I've ever experienced, and I was…" she bit her lip and looked away, as if the next word embarrassed her, "…terrified."

"Korra…"

"I know, I let him get away. I made a lot of mistakes that night. I should have—"

"It's not your fault," Mako insisted. "We were all in it together. We all made mistakes that couldn't be helped. But we're still alive, and we can still do something about the Equalists. It's not over yet. Far from it."

"Come on, Korra, you fought incredibly last night. You even got to try out your new chi blocking training and dodge his jab. You were awesome!"

Finally, a small smile curled the Avatar's lips. She glanced at her friends. "I appreciate you taking the time to cheer me up. I was really disappointed about how everything went, but I guess when I think about it, it could have been worse."

"A lot worse," Bolin agreed. "We could have allowed all those metalbenders to lose their bending—and even Tenzin."

"Yeah… You're right. We kept them all safe, and that's what matters."

"But still…" Mako spoke up guiltily, "…Amon took away the Wolfbats' bending."

"I'd almost forgotten." Korra's smile faded. "Even they didn't deserve that fate. Not the gang members during the rally, not the cheating pro-benders."

"We should just move on from all that now. Let's not allow it to spoil our evening. I will find a chef and have some food prepared. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." With that, Asami stood and disappeared down a nearby hallway.

The brothers and Avatar sat in companionable silence, awaiting her return, along with the food she promised.

"So you're living here now?" Korra inquired softly.

"We didn't have a choice, really. I mean, I guess we could have lived on Air Temple Island with you, but we didn't want to barge in without asking first." Mako sat back in his seat comfortably. He rested his head back against the cushions. "I was a little uneasy coming to live here, but it is really nice having a taste of luxury for once."

"Everything about this place is incredible," his brother agreed. "Haven't seen Mr. Sato since that little pool party we had, but Asami assured us that he wouldn't mind."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, you can live a life of vegetarian diet and meditation with me." She cracked a smile. "At this rate, you guys could learn airbending before me."

They frowned at her obvious quip at her own expense. Her new attitude was concerning them a fair bit. Before either of them could comment on it, a noise outside startled them.

Suddenly, Lin and her metalbenders burst through the front doors. Tenzin followed tentatively behind them.

Team Avatar leaped to their feet at their sudden appearance.

Korra was filled with dread at the implications. Nonetheless, she had to ask. "What are you guys doing here? Tenzin?"

"Why else would we be here, Avatar?" Lin inquired in slight exasperation. "Where is Hiroshi Sato?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen him."

"And his daughter?"

"She's getting some food from the kitchen."

"Korra, what's going on? Why are they here?" Mako furrowed his brow at his companion.

Korra bit at her lip with almost enough ferocity to split it. She could feel Lin's expectant gaze burning into the side of her face, urging her to speak up for her actions. "They're… looking for evidence of Equalist activity."

"But Asami wouldn't have anything to do with them. You know that. …Right?"

"Not Asami… I guess. Her father. Hiroshi Sato is the one making and distributing the Equalist weaponry," Korra admitted with heavy reluctance.

Bolin and Mako stared at her with equal incredulity, though the firebender's was significantly greater. They didn't want to believe her.

"How could you think that about Asami and her father? When have they ever given you a reason to think they could be our enemies? You're sitting in their home, enjoying their hospitality, and you've been accusing them of being Equalists?" Mako's tone was slightly disgusted.

"I have a few reasons to believe… no, _realize_ that Mr. Sato is working with Amon."

"Avatar, we're heading to the workshop out back to the possible entrance to their hideout. When you get everyone up to speed, you're free to join us," Lin interrupted abruptly. With one hand, she motioned for her team and Tenzin to follow her back outside so they could make their way around the property.

"Korra… how could you think that about my father? About me?" Asami spoke up once the officers were gone, having hid in the hallway she disappeared through. Her expression was a mixture of disbelieving and crestfallen. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Asami, but I don't trust your father. I never did. I don't know how much he has influenced you."

"What are the reasons you mentioned that made you think my father works with Amon?"

"I overheard a phone conversation that your father was having in his office before the gala. It was suspicious; he talked about pledging loyalty and some shady things like following people. Not to mention production and growth—things I associate with the Equalists."

"That could mean anything!" Mako protested sharply, completely unconvinced. "What else?"

"Desna, our missing chi blocker, bluntly told us about his association."

"And you would believe her over Asami?"

"Asami doesn't know anything about her father's work!" Korra snapped, frustrated with the questioning. "We never see him, and she always has to arrange time to talk to him about anything. There's plenty of time for him to move around undetected, especially since Asami doesn't believe he's an Equalist."

They fell into a heavy, stifling silence. Mako eyed Korra as if he didn't believe or know her anymore, and Bolin was conflicted, eyes downcast. Asami was struggling to hold her tears back at the insinuations.

"Look, I'm going with the police. I know what I heard, and I won't stop until we find solid proof one way or another. If I'm wrong, I will make it up to you, but don't discredit me before I actually am." Without a backward glance, she hurried out the doors and back towards the workshop where the metalbenders were gathered.

With a nod, the officer at the door let her enter. Taking her place next to Tenzin, she listened to Lin giving instructions to her team in preparation. She didn't have to wait long before she felt a hand land on her shoulder, and she was mildly surprised to see Bolin at her side. The sight of him lifted her spirits.

"If you're passionate about this, then I don't see why we shouldn't believe you," he mumbled. "I'm here to offer my support, whether you're right or wrong."

"Thanks, Bolin." She smiled warmly at him, and he squeezed her shoulder firmly before releasing her. She noticed Asami and Mako, escorted by the guard, lingering at the doorway from the corner of her eye.

Finally, Lin exposed her bare foot and slammed it firmly on the ground in the center of the dusty workshop. She closed her eyes in concentration for several seconds before her eyes popped open. She smirked in triumph. "There's a tunnel below us, leading deep into the ground."

"Impossible!" Asami exclaimed, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Her resolve was slowly becoming shaky. "My father has nothing to hide, and he's not an Equalist. He doesn't agree with their violence…"

Lin promptly uncovered the entrance with a sweep of her hands. The metal trapdoor swung upwards with an ominous groan.

Confronted with this new evidence, Mako and Asami were left speechless.

"Keep her up here," Lin ordered to the officer she was leaving behind. "I won't risk her meddling." With that, she and her team descended the spiraling staircase. Tenzin joined them, as well as Korra, who lit a flame in her hand to provide light as they journeyed deeper in. Before she completely disappeared from sight, she frowned at Asami, meeting her glassy, tearful eyes. "…I'm sorry. It was never anything against you, I promise."

* * *

"How did you even discover this place?" Korra inquired, hushed. They were still climbing down the stairs, and the air became noticeably chilly as the seconds passed.

"Someone at Sato's factory tipped us off about it," Lin responded. "He claimed that he was sick of how he was being treated by the Equalists because he could no longer fight for them, so he gave us the information."

Korra hummed in understanding and held her flame closer to her body to warm herself. "Why were you at his factory again? I thought you did your investigation a few days ago."

"We did, but with some help from Tenzin, I came to the realization that the only place we hadn't checked was under the city. So, here we are, well on our way to uncovering what we believe to be the Equalist hideout."

"You didn't ask for help from Tarrlok and his task force? It might have been a good idea to have extra help, since we don't know what we'll find down here."

She couldn't see it, but Lin pursed her lips tightly at the mention of Tarrlok. "I'll assume you haven't been listening to the radio or reading the newspapers lately. Tarrlok has destroyed my reputation as the Chief of Police, and he is steadily turning the city against me. It won't be long before I'm replaced, so I decided that with what little time I have left with my authority, I would find the Equalists. Though, in his mind, I'm already replaced."

"Tarrlok did that?" Korra's tone was incredulous. "That's horrible of him to do."

"Yes, well, I have two strikes against me now. I allowed innocent civilians to be attacked under my watch, and the Equalists that you and the task force captured from Dragon Flats were released in a surprise breakout on the same night."

"I've… missed a lot." The Avatar was dazed at the sudden information. "I had no idea this was happening."

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is finding Amon and taking him down. I will need all the help I can get, especially yours. That means you need to be focused and ready for anything they will throw at us."

"Don't worry," she assured, "I want to see this resolved just as much as all of you do." Though, she couldn't say for certain that she wanted to see Amon suffer the dire consequences that were waiting for him. She wisely kept this to herself.

For the rest of the descent, they were silent. When they reached the bottom step, they climbed out into a long tunnel with steel tracks that led in both directions. There was nobody around, to their bewilderment. The torches on the walls cast their shadows dramatically down the passageway.

Lin glanced from left to right, trying to decide which way they should go. "We're not splitting up," she explained in a whisper. "I will not underestimate the Equalists again, and I don't want anything to happen. We don't know where we're going, and we have no idea where Amon is right now."

Finally, she turned left and motioned for her team to follow. "Bind anyone we come across. Keep it as quiet as possible. We will search all night if we have to."

Aside from Tenzin's long cloak getting caught in the track briefly, the walk was completely uneventful. They became more uneasy the longer they went without encountering any chi blockers. They continued down the passageway nonetheless, and the minutes passed swiftly. Lin abruptly stopped at a pair of platinum doors. With a nod to her team, who dropped into their stances, she pulled the doors open cautiously.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, and Asami hurried down the spiral staircase after the metalbenders, about several minutes behind them. After quickly dispatching the guard that was ordered to keep Asami above the surface, they were following with as much haste as they could manage without tumbling down the steps and breaking their necks.

When they reached the bottom, they were faced with the same problem as Lin: left or right?

"Which way do you think they went?" Bolin whispered.

"How should I know?" Mako retorted, frustrated. He took a few steps to the right after making his decision. He was stopped by his girlfriend's voice ringing out excitedly.

"Look at that!" Asami motioned to the left, where Pabu had scurried along the tracks until the fire ferret found the tuft of orange cloth jutting from them. It was illuminated just enough by a glowing torch on the wall. "Isn't that the same color as Tenzin's cloak?"

"All right, Pabu! Who's a wonderful little tracker? You are!" The fire ferret's owner scratched between his ears as a reward after picking him up. The creature chirped happily.

"Come on!" Without further hesitation, Mako flew down the passageway, and his companions followed just as swiftly. Even with their hurried pace, they were unable to intercept the metalbenders along the way. After some time, they arrived at the ominous platinum doors. As they lingered before them, debating about whether they should enter or not, a lone chi blocker exited and ran into them.

He didn't have enough time to utter a sound at the sight of the trespassers before they knocked him out with a few well-placed elbows and earthbending.

"Is it a good idea to enter the same place we saw the enemy come out of?" the earthbender wondered aloud.

"Probably not, but we don't have a choice. Hurry, we don't know if they're in danger." Mako tugged the doors open, and a voice instantly floated towards them—one that they all recognized.

"Gather them all up, and get them out of here. I don't care what you do with them, as long as it's not connected with me. You're sure she's no longer the Chief of Police?"

"Absolutely sure. Tarrlok already had a replacement lined up for a week now."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's fired yet… There's potential for this to backfire. If you give my daughter any reason to hate me before I can ease her into it, I'm going to be very _displeased_."

"There are some things we can't change, like the fact that Beifong decided to take three steps forward without us realizing. You can't blame that on us, but we will take care of it. Amon gave his promise, and that's not something to take lightly."

"Good to hear."

"There might be more of them waiting at your workshop. We'll send someone to deal with any stragglers right away."

Finally, having heard enough, Asami was unable to keep herself hidden any longer. She shook Mako's hand from her shoulder and trudged into the spacious room filled with weaponry like she had never imagined before. She became slightly dizzy and had difficulty understanding why her father could create such terrible, destructive things. There were rows of huge, towering robots that appeared to be controlled from the inside. Also, she could see her father's airships in various states of disarray with the symbol of equality glaring at her everywhere she looked. Crates and crates were stacked upon each other, and a few were overturned to reveal electrified gloves.

Her resolve finally snapped at the sight of her father conversing casually with Amon's right-hand man while the unconscious forms of Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the metalbenders were being hauled away by chi blockers. It gave her the strength to open her mouth and reveal herself. "Father, what _exactly_ is going on here?!" she shouted. Her heart crumbled in her chest at the undeniable evidence, and she was left feeling as empty as she did when her mother was ripped from her.

"_Asami?_" Hiroshi's voice boomed through the room; he was astonished by the appearance of his daughter. Shaking away the initial shock, the elder man began approaching her with careful steps. "Listen…. before you incorrectly judge what you're seeing, you have to understand that everything I've been doing was for your protection and the benefit of the city."

"How is this benefiting anyone? You're sending the police force, the Avatar, and the world's last airbending master to Amon to have their bending taken away forever! I… I just can't believe you would keep this from me. You knew how I felt about the Equalists. You knew the whole time, and yet you were hiding this from me..."

"It's not something I expect you to understand at first since you keep the company of benders, but if you give me enough time to show you, I can prove that I have only our glorious future in mind." He continued to edge towards her, his hand outstretched in reassurance. The Lieutenant watched warily, and the chi blockers halted their progress with the unconscious benders in case they were needed.

Asami's face fell, and she hugged herself tightly. The tears she fought so hard to restrain finally tracked down her cheeks. Her slight frame was wracked with a silent sob of acceptance.

"Asami!" Mako called, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the distraught young woman, with Bolin close behind. He glared at the furious Hiroshi from over her shoulder. "We defended you! How could you think making this weaponry for such violent people would protect her?"

"Hush yourself, you meddlesome pest. I wasn't speaking to you, and I don't have to explain myself to you. Now, release my daughter! You have no right to put your hands on her like that!"

Asami tore herself from Mako's arms and wiped a hand roughly over her eyes to clear the tears. She glared. "How could you talk to him like that? He's my boyfriend. I thought…"

"What, you think I approve of you dating a firebender?" he laughed shortly before shooting a glare at Mako, who reciprocated the gesture. "In this boy, I see nothing but a desire to use his bending to harm others for his own benefit. I know you haven't forgotten about your mother's murder."

"Of course I haven't, Father. I never will. But you can't honestly believe that all benders are like that."

His stern features gave her the answer she dreaded.

"You've been brainwashed," she mumbled.

"Asami…" His face softened as he let out a sigh. "I was never brainwashed. I resented benders even before I learned of the Equalists. Since your mother was taken from us, I have never been the same. I passed through life in a deep depression. I was empty, unfeeling. My only purpose in life was to ensure that you had everything you needed to grow up into a happy, healthy young woman."

"I had almost everything," she responded quietly, "but then I was missing both parents instead of just one. When you weren't throwing yourself into your work, you were locked away in your office trying to deal with your depression. I was finally so happy when you started showing signs of life, but I _never_ could have guessed that this was the reason for it."

"Working towards a future in which other families don't have to go through what we endure gave me a new sense of purpose in life, something constructive to pour my energy into. I don't regret joining the Equalists, but I do regret keeping it a secret from you. I was going to tell you, but when I learned of your loathing for them, it hurt me too much to reveal it. I didn't want you to look upon me with the disgust you feel now."

"You could have told me. How could I ever hate you?"

"Could you have lived with the knowledge that I'm working for them? When your friends came up with plots to overthrow the Equalists, you would've had to realize that if you help them, you're allowing me to be thrown into prison for the rest of my life."

She furrowed her brow. "I…"

"Asami, my dear child, you don't have to ever experience that because it's not too late to join me in my work. I need you here with me so I can protect you and teach to you my trade." He bent over one of the overturned crates and retrieved an electrified glove. He closed the last of the distance between him and his daughter and looked upon her lovingly. "Please make the right decision here. The thought of you being hurt because you're on the wrong side haunts me always. I could never live with myself knowing I couldn't keep you safe."

Mako tensed behind her. "Asami… don't."

The troubled young woman looked upon the glove that was being offered to her with indecision. Her mind raced at the consequences, and she could feel everyone's expectant gazes burning into her, willing her to give her final answer. She could never hate her father for his beliefs, but could she bring herself to throw her friends to the wolves to salvage the last threads of her relationship with her father? She had no more tears to shed for her situation, and she knew she had to be strong and firm with her decision. Everything rested upon her shoulders in this moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the chi blockers starting to drag the stirring benders towards a nearby pair of doors. It snapped her out of her thoughts, and she knew there was no time to feel sorry for herself.

"Father…" she spoke softly, reaching towards the glove.

The brothers watched in unrestrained horror and disbelief.

"Asami, no! What are you doing?!"

The weight of the electrified glove fell into her hands, and she turned it over in wonder. It was an intricate piece of technology that her father had created to start a war, and all because he wanted to keep her safe? She didn't know how to feel about that just yet.

"That's it," Hiroshi praised and encouraged. "Try it on. You'll be amazed at how much power it can give you."

The Lieutenant neared the pair, wary. He turned his critical gaze on Asami's contemplative expression.

Finally, she slipped her dainty hand into the glove, feeling it automatically shrink to fit her size. It was snug and surprisingly comfortable. It fizzled to life in her hand, humming with the buzz of electricity. Her eyes drifted shut.

"What do you think?" Hiroshi inquired eagerly, leaning forward.

"What do I think?" she echoed hollowly. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and glared fiercely.

She surged forward, targeting the Lieutenant, who was the more dangerous of the two, and her gloved palm connected with his shoulder as she wrapped her fingers tightly around it. The waiting electricity zipped through the glove and danced through the man's body cruelly.

The Lieutenant choked on a gasp. His heart skipped a beat as the power shot through him, locking all of his muscles and rendering him immobile. When Asami's hand fell away from his shoulder, he collapsed on the floor, his muscles twitching sporadically.

Wasting no time after attacking the Lieutenant, Asami darted towards her father, who had begun backing away from her rapidly. He threw up his hands in a weak, subconscious attempt to defend himself. She made contact with him, and he suffered the same fate, collapsing in a pile of trembling limbs. She was horrified with herself and turned her head away so she didn't have to look at the fallen form of her father.

While she had taken out those two, Mako and Bolin had rushed into action to prevent the chi blockers from escaping with any of the fallen benders.

The firebender leaped upwards and swept his foot through the air, sending an arc of flames that licked at the heels of the Equalists scrambling backwards to avoid the attack. Bolin stomped on the ground and threw his arms out to dislodge a chunk of earth under several of them, sending them flying. They slid across the floor and crashed into one of the mecha tanks and each other. The force of the impact rendered them unconscious.

With the figureheads out of commission, Asami joined the fray, pumping her legs to dart towards a chi blocker who was snatching an electrified glove from one of the crates. With a quick burst of electricity, she took the activist out of the fight before he could use the glove against her or the brothers.

"Mako! Watch out!" she cried when she had whipped around to see an armed Equalist rapidly approaching her boyfriend from behind. The glove skimmed Mako's arm, zapping him slightly, but he managed to throw himself out of the way to avoid total body paralysis.

Bolin punched the sneaky chi blocker across the face while he was recovering from his failed attack, and the impact caused his goggles to fly from his face and skitter across the floor in a mangled mess. The man groaned in agony and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his now broken nose.

The earthbender grasped his fist and hissed in pain, shaking it as if it would help alleviate it. "Okay, that hurt _a lot_ more than I expected. Maybe I should stick with the nice, squishy earth."

Mako cracked a relieved smile and punched Bolin's shoulder lightly. "Thanks for that, bro. I owe you."

"Guys, I know we just saved each other, but we really need to get out of here before more chi blockers show up. Let's save the thank-yous for later, all right?" Asami rushed towards the unconscious benders and started shaking Korra frantically after she had turned her electrified glove off safely. "Korra, wake up! We need to get out of here!"

The brothers did the same with Lin and Tenzin, but they were all unresponsive.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly carry all of them out of here." She turned her worried eyes to her companions, begging them to come up with a solution.

"We don't have a choice." Mako swallowed thickly. "We have to leave the metalbenders behind…"

They sat in silence for several moments.

"I guess you're right," Asami responded with a sickened waver to her voice. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving any of them behind to lose their bending, but there was no choice. She threw Korra's arm over her shoulder and heaved herself to her feet, stumbling slightly under the additional weight. Mako did the same with Lin, and Bolin with Tenzin.

With a final apologetic backwards glance, they limped out of the factory through the platinum doors.

* * *

Desna had lost track of the time rapidly while she huddled against the damp stone walls of her prison. She peered out between the metal bars, but there was nothing interesting for her eyes to land on. There was just darkness all around her, at nearly all hours of the day. She had no idea if it was night or day, but that was just life now.

Would she ever be allowed to leave this prison, or would they keep her down here until she grew older and died? While the meals were meager, they were still feeding her twice a day. She couldn't help but wonder why they even bothered to keep her alive if they viewed her as lower than trash.

Human contact was minimal in the Equalist prisons, and she wasn't entirely sure if there were even any other prisoners in with her. Sometimes when she decided to call out just to hear the sound of her own voice, she imagined someone answering. This realization slowly scared her into silence. She decided only to speak when her guards delivered her meal, but they never responded when they thrust her food through the bars, sloshing the tasteless, watery soup or hard, unsavory rice onto the ground disrespectfully. It was as if they fully expected her to leap upon the ground and lap her food from the dirty floor like an animal for their disgusted amusement.

"I'm still a human, and I deserve better treatment than this!" she would protest. Occasionally when her mood was particularly sour, she would scream something along the lines of, "The _benders_ treat their prisoners with far more respect than you do!"

It was safe to say Desna didn't expect anything out of the ordinary that day, if it was even day. Her head was drooping, and she hardly noticed the slimy locks of hair that hung in front of her eyes, obstructing her view.

The door to the prison far to her left slammed open, colliding sharply with the wall next to it. She was broken from her reverie, and she shakily made her way to the bars. Wrapping her hands around them, she struggled to see what was going on. Was it already mealtime? The light flooding in made her squint painfully, and she resisted the urge to throw a hand up to shield her eyes.

The voices were hushed, so she couldn't make out but a couple words as someone gave orders. The sound of metal dragging across the stone floor—a horrible, spine-tingling sound that rang out shrilly through the small space—accompanied the Equalists that approached Desna's cell.

They were dragging bodies adorned in metal armor through the prison; she realized quickly that they were part of the Metalbending Police Force. Her breath hitched in her chest. Just how were the benders faring in the war above the surface? If the Equalists have caught members of the peacekeepers of the city, it didn't look good to her.

Needless to say, the poor officers had already been equalized. The Equalist leader never made mistakes like putting metalbenders in cells that they could bend their way out of.

The guards and their new prisoners passed by Desna's curious eyes, and she followed their journey until they were tossed into cells farther down the hall. They repeated the action two more times before the heavy door to the prison was slammed shut and locked, throwing the occupants into total darkness once again.

She felt guilty that she was happy for the company.


	16. Into the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on December 13th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Into the Shadows**

_Korra and Lin become fugitives, and Tarrlok appoints a new Chief of Police._

* * *

Lin finished her business early that morning, before any of her subordinates who work the day shift had risen—before any members of the council had arrived at the city hall to answer the outraged correspondences she knew were waiting primly on their desks. She rushed her paperwork, adding her signatures at the necessary locations with a flourish. She tucked the completed documents in a file folder and squashed it under her arm as she tossed her personal effects into a box that rested on the floor nearby.

She left a letter on top of the box after she had sealed it, requesting that her belongings be sent to her home. She knew she didn't have time to deliver them herself, and it was a small favor to ask.

Nodding to herself that everything was in order, she turned and left her former office, closing the door behind her. Her feet carried her down to the prisons and past the slumbering Red Monsoon faction leader, who was appearing much healthier after his extensive therapy sessions. She had been told that he was willingly eating again, and his normal weight was returning.

Without waking him, she continued to the second occupant of the prison, Lau Gan-Lan. The elderly man was also asleep, drooping against the wall in a position that looked very uncomfortable to her. She frowned and hurriedly retrieved the master prison key from her belt. Fitting it into the lock, she turned it, and the door swung open with a slight noise.

Lau, who was now a light sleeper due to his fellow prisoner's continued night terrors, jerked awake. He stared wide-eyed at the open door, as if he couldn't believe it. He scrubbed at his eyes with his fists.

"It's real, Mr. Gan-Lan. You're free to go."

"I am? How can that be?" He climbed to his feet and stretched his aching muscles, listening to the satisfying cracks of his joints.

"You are no longer suspected as an Equalist because Hiroshi Sato was discovered as their manufacturer of weaponry, as the Avatar said. I signed your paperwork," she indicated the folder under her arm with a nod of her head, "and I will be dropping it off with the council as soon as I leave. You didn't have anything on you when you arrived, correct?"

"Y-yes…" He blinked at her and took a few tentative steps forward. He glanced at her for permission to continue.

She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "Mr. Gan-Lan, I already said you're free to go. Now, hurry up. You just need to fill out one thing before you go, and I have little time to waste this morning."

At her frustrated words, he darted out of the cell and started towards the exit to the prison. He was wobbly from the lack of activity, but he regained his equilibrium as they made their way up the stairs. The building was silent except for their footsteps on the tiles during their journey through the Prisoner Affairs hallway.

"Here." She dropped behind the desk in the foyer of the headquarters, pushing a piece of paper towards the newly freed man. She handed him a pen. "This is a questionnaire that the council asks every prisoner to fill out upon release. Answer honestly and with some detail."

He immediately bent over the piece of paper and answered the questions as quickly as possible.

"Do you need a ride to your home or business?" she inquired idly.

"Er… I don't have transportation or money with me, so…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"I thought so. I will pay for a taxi for you."

"Oh! Well, thank you. I appreciate it, Chief Beifong." He smiled at her tiredly. He finished the final question and pushed it back towards her and handed the pen back.

"It's the least I could do for falsely accusing you. I apologize for your extended stay, but we only just found out the truth last night." Placing the questionnaire into the outbox tray, she rose from the desk and escorted him to the front doors.

"That's just how the law works." He resented the time he spent away from his Cabbage Corp, but he had no desire to argue when all he wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and fall back into the soft bed that was calling his name.

They flagged down a taxi, and Lau climbed in, watching the woman pay the driver.

"Good luck with future investigations," he said in farewell, for it was all he could think to say, "and thanks again for paying."

She nodded once. "Just remember, the Avatar went through a lot of trouble to clear your name. She requested your support."

"I remember, and I'm eternally grateful to her. I will contact her once Cabbage Corp is up and running again."

"Good." As the taxi departed, she turned back to the station. Gazing upon it with a heavy heart, she knew it was the last time she would do so as Chief of Police. She could already guess what Tarrlok was going to do when he learned about her unauthorized search last night, and she was fully prepared to step down from her position gracefully. There were no regrets tying her to the _position_; she could retire peacefully knowing an innocent man was granted his freedom once again.

However, her regret as a leader was that she couldn't bring her team back to safety after ordering them to follow her into the lion's den. She would not rest until her officers were freed from the Equalists, but she didn't need that title, or any other title, to accomplish it. She swore on her own life that she would be successful, and she would do it outside of the regulations of the law. There was nothing holding her back. She couldn't help but hope that she wasn't too late to save her officers' bending, though a cruelly honest voice in the back of her mind reminded her that there was no chance of that being a reality.

She walked the short distance to the city hall, her head held high and confident as part of her unshakeable persona. Once she explained what she had found at the Sato mansion, there was the potential to end this once and for all. Even a stubborn man like Tarrlok couldn't ignore the evidence when it was right in front of him, could he? She would swallow her pride in the name of justice, march up to his office, and implore him to be reasonable. The lives of her officers, and those of every person living in this city, depended on his decision.

Civilians brushed past her, avoiding her brisk stride and casting sidelong looks that lasted far too long to be casual. She ignored their searching, and sometimes accusing, gazes like she would a particularly annoying itch between her shoulder blades, with her features coolly masked. Her eyes never strayed from the sun-kissed horizon before her, and her thoughts raced endlessly through her head and inflicted a slight, stress-induced headache. To the nameless citizens of Republic City, Chief Beifong was focused entirely on a mission, but those who knew her would realize that the slight furrow between her eyebrows and tense muscle in her jaw were telltale evidence that something was troubling her.

Could she have ever truly convinced herself during that torturous walk to the city hall that everything would turn out satisfactory in the end? Her mind worked steps ahead of everyone else, and she knew Tarrlok was anything but reasonable, especially in regards to those who had opposed him.

* * *

"Glad you could join us, Avatar Korra. We're just about to start." Tarrlok's voice rang out through the council room the instant Korra was thrust through the front doors. She stumbled across the rug, escorted on both sides by a couple of stern-faced metalbenders, whom she didn't recognize.

"_What_ is the meaning… of this?" Her voice had started strong and offended, but it quickly died into a meek whisper when countless heads turned to watch her journey towards the council desk. Every seat in the room was filled, and the people gawked unabashedly at her sleepy form.

"Thank you for retrieving her." The chairman nodded to the officers. "Retake your posts."

They saluted him and stationed themselves around the council desk.

Korra glanced at Lin, who stood silent and still like a statue next to her. They weren't seated, which made her hopeful that whatever this was wouldn't take very long. She met Tenzin's concerned eyes from over Tarrlok's broad shoulder, silently questioning him.

The chairman leaned back against the desk and studied the women before him intensely as he collected his thoughts. "Now, you're probably wondering what this is all about. I'm incredibly displeased to say that a longtime benefactor to the city has brought to my attention that the both of you trespassed on his property late last evening. I could perhaps overlook your involvement," he nodded towards Korra, "but you—Chief Beifong…"

He sighed and shook his head. "What do you have to say for your actions? What were you thinking, conducting an unwarranted search of Mr. Sato's estate, not to mention of his business _again?_ I don't recall ever seeing anything pass over my desk for approval."

"Councilman, I will admit that I acted outside of the law with my investigation last night, but I did so with evidence that Sato is involved with the Equalists."

The people assembled neatly in rows broke into murmuring, shocked at the accusation.

Tarrlok quirked an incredulous brow at her. "What evidence are you referring to?"

"I can partly answer that," Korra spoke up swiftly. "I overheard a phone conversation Mr. Sato was having in his office some time back, and from the things he was saying, it sounded like he was doing business with the Equalists. I kept it to myself for a while because I wasn't sure if he was or not. I recently brought this up with Chief Beifong, so she did her first investigation of Future Industries. She couldn't find anything, but then a former chi blocking instructor proved my suspicions right."

"Pardon me?" He glanced at the Avatar sharply. "'Former chi blocking instructor'?"

"I recruited a chi blocking instructor into my team after she gave some information to the police force. She told us that Mr. Sato is a close business associate of Amon." Korra winced at the growing tension in the air.

The murmuring fell away into uncomfortable silence. Tarrlok stared at her with growing disbelief and a glint of angry betrayal in his eyes. "Are you telling me that you are willingly allied with a chi blocker?"

"Yes, but she's no longer an enemy to benders! She was teaching chi blocking to my friends and me so we could defend ourselves against their future attacks. She has been very helpful."

"Where is she? I am disinclined to believe one of _them_ would ever be trustworthy, especially after what they did during the Pro-bending Tournament." He spit the words out like a particularly vile string of curse words. "I would need to see it for myself."

Korra's eyes fell to her boots. She wrapped her arms around herself defensively. "She… was kidnapped as a traitor to the Equalists. I haven't seen her since before the tournament."

He frowned. "How convenient. I apologize, Avatar Korra, but without her to testify, I cannot accept your word for it."

"You can't accept the word of our Avatar?" Lin retorted. "That says a lot about you as a leader."

"That's humorous coming from_ you_," he immediately shot back. "From the very beginning, you treated the Avatar like a pest that was constantly zipping around and causing trouble for you. It was no secret that you despised her."

"I didn't despise her," Lin insisted with a hint of exasperation. "We didn't meet on pleasant terms, and I unknowingly judged her for it. The important thing is that I've come to realize how powerful she can be, and she has the capacity to make thought-out decisions for her age."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but could you both stop speaking about me as if I'm not here?" Korra seethed, clenching her fists. She was quickly growing resentful towards the title. It didn't completely define her and her world; she was also a woman, a fighter, a pro-bender. She was a daughter, a cousin, a niece. "_The Avatar_ this, _the Avatar_ that. I have a name, despite what everyone may think.

"_Anyway_… although my chi blocking instructor, isn't here to defend herself, we need to focus on the fact that the manufacturer of all the weaponry the Equalists are using to terrorize us with is walking among us undetected. We found his underground factory, and we were attacked by their new weapons."

"'We' being…?"

Korra glanced at Tenzin for a second before quickly regaining eye contact with the chairman. "Chief Beifong, her metalbenders, and myself."

"Your metalbenders?" Tarrlok thoughtfully eyed Lin. "Mr. Sato didn't mention anyone other than you two. It appears that I will need to search his property to piece together this puzzling situation. Where exactly are your officers at this time?"

"They were taken as prisoners." The statement sickened Lin, and she swallowed thickly with emotion. "Amon most likely took their bending from them."

"You don't know for sure?"

"No. We were overwhelmed, and they were captured. I didn't see what happened to them after that."

"Yet the two of you stand here before me, completely unscathed. Assuming your wild story is true, how did the two of you manage to escape the Equalist hideout while the rest of your capable metalbenders were unable to?"

"Is this necessary, Tarrlok?" Tenzin interjected with a hint of frustration. "Lin and Korra are both powerful benders. It shouldn't come as a surprise that they were able to escape."

"True, but if they escaped, then some of the metalbenders would have been able to escape, too, wouldn't they?" the Fire Nation representative reasoned. "We don't place just anyone on our elite police force; they are all powerful benders."

The chairman hummed in agreement. "As I thought. Are we truly hearing all the facts here, or are you keeping things from us? Perhaps there are others who witnessed this miraculous breakout last evening?"

Korra resisted the urge to glance at Lin to gauge her expression. She could see Tenzin beginning to rise from the desk, clearing his throat. Before the Air Nomad could open his mouth to speak, a voice rang out pleasantly from the entryway.

"If I may interrupt?"

Lin's mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth. She pursed her lips in a tense frown. Korra stiffened next to her, eyes narrowed. They both slowly turned to the man who decided to make a sudden appearance at their apparent trial.

Hiroshi Sato strutted forward calmly, nodding in recognition to select few people on his way forward. He was unhurried and unconcerned with the two furious glares that were stabbing at him. There was a friendly smile upon his lips and a bounce in his step.

Tenzin was careful not to let his emotions show, but he was as angry as Lin and Korra. He slowly sank back into his seat and gripped handfuls of his cloak under the desk in an effort to reign in his anger.

The Future Industries owner brushed past the two benders he was testifying against, ignoring the threatening crack of Korra's knuckles. His eyes landed on Tarrlok, and he held out his hand for the other man to take. Their handshake was dishearteningly companionable. "I apologize dearly for being late, Tarrlok, but a man of my position can't leave my business unattended for very long. I had to find a suitable—"

"He's an Equalist!" the Avatar hissed, interrupting rudely. She took a step forward, but she was held back by a metal-clad arm. The Chief of Police shook her head wordlessly.

"—replacement," Hiroshi finished casually, as if he hadn't heard Korra speak.

Tarrlok glanced at her in stern disapproval before returning his attention to the wealthy man before him. "I understand."

"May I clear up any confusion so we can conclude this trial swiftly?"

"Of course. What can you tell us about last evening?"

He placed a finger on his jaw ponderously. "There isn't much to say about it. My daughter and I were about to retire for the night when the Chief of Police and Avatar came into our home unexpectedly. They accused us of being allied with the Equalists and making their weaponry, and they began searching for some sort of secret entrance to their supposed underground hideout."

"It's in the workshop behind his mansion!" Korra exclaimed. "Chief Beifong used seismic waves to uncover it! There's a stairway that leads deep under the city, which is where the Equalists hide!"

Hiroshi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's really much too early for the Avatar to yell in my ears."

"This is a serious accusation, but I'm not sure we're hearing the full story. Where is your daughter?"

"Asami has been away with her boyfriend today. We had an argument about my testifying against her friend, so she hasn't spoken to me since last night, I'm afraid."

Tarrlok frowned. "They also claim that metalbenders disappeared on your property. What of this?"

"There are metalbenders missing?" He glanced at him in surprise. "It would be obvious if they were. Have you actually checked instead of taking Chief Beifong's word for it?"

"No, I haven't." He turned to the metalbender stationed near Tenzin. "Is there a duty roster and sign-in sheet from Administration that we can confirm this with? We don't have enough time to track down the on-duty officers at the moment, but those documents should be sufficient."

"Yes, sir. I will retrieve them right away." With that, the officer rushed past the seated audience and out the door.

"With the information on those documents, we should be able to wrap this up for now."

"Indeed. The sooner we confirm the truth, the sooner we can end this nonsense." The comment from Lin was spoken in a low voice, but it carried far enough for Hiroshi to hear. His smile grew.

"What exactly was the outcome of this trial going to be if Lin and Korra were making this story up?" Tenzin inquired suspiciously.

"Is it even a question?" Tarrlok responded tonelessly. "Imprisonment."

The Avatar's eyes widened, and the Air Representative leaped up from his seat, outraged. "_What?!_" they yelped simultaneously.

"Breaking into someone's personal property is a criminal offense," he continued, averting his eyes from Korra's shocked features. "Not to mention the damage you've done to his professional reputation with your slander about his ties to the Equalists. Even if you thought you were right, there was no reason to attack him until there was concrete evidence."

"I lost valuable employees because of it," the Future Industries owner agreed helpfully, "and it probably won't stop there."

"It pains me to even consider throwing our esteemed _Chief_ Beifong and Avatar in prison, but what can I do? My hands are tied; I uphold the law with the entirety of my being. If you can't provide solid, unquestionable evidence that you were well within your rights to search Mr. Sato's home—and that he is undeniably allied with the Equalists—I have no choice but to hold you in prison until this shifts completely one way or the other."

"I know what I saw." Lin stood tall and firm, her burning eyes staring into Tarrlok's. "My officers are in trouble while you keep us here, and you won't do a thing to help them."

"I will have your claims investigated thoroughly, but there is a process to it. We can't just barge into someone's home like that. I shouldn't have to remind you about this."

"No, you shouldn't. Just as I shouldn't have to remind you to do your _job_."

The two benders stared each other down in ill-restrained disgust. Their heated glaring was broken by the arrival of the metalbender, who held up the awaited documents as he made his way to the front of the room.

Everyone held their breath as Tarrlok accepted them and placed the pieces of paper side-by-side on the council desk for them to look at. The council members' eyes darted from one to the other, searching for discrepancies. They murmured amongst themselves.

Soon, Tenzin's expression grew horrified, and his eyes shot up to meet Lin's.

"What?" she demanded. "Don't leave us in suspense; just tell us what it says."

"According to the administration of the police headquarters, all officers are accounted for today. I'm sorry, but both of you are under arrest."

The room instantly broke out into chaos. While the audience debated heatedly about the verdict, the metalbenders moved forward to cuff the supposedly guilty women with metal wires. Lin struggled against her former subordinate, but Korra stood in silent acceptance. Tenzin watched helplessly.

"That is impossible!" the elder woman shouted. She fought against the man restraining her, eyes narrowed in raw fury. The wires wrapped around her wrists bent to her will, contorting with her crashing emotions. "They were taken captive by the Equalists, and if Administration believes they are working today, then it was covered up!"

Tarrlok's eyes glinted in satisfaction as he uttered, "Take her away."

It took both officers to haul the still protesting woman to the door while the spectators looked on in stunned horror. The metal did little to keep her under control, but the strength of both men forced her to continue walking away.

Korra sagged, her eyes tracing the texture of the rug beneath her feet. A finger hooked under her chin guided her face upwards gently. Her troubled oceanic eyes met Tarrlok's. He was frowning, and he led her a short distance away to speak privately.

"I'm sorry, Korra," he said simply.

"Promise me you'll look for the hideout before they do something to cover it up. Remember the raid on Dragon Flats? We were able to catch the chi blockers because we acted quickly." Her voice was hushed so the lingering Hiroshi couldn't overhear her. "Call the United Forces, get your task force together. You can take Amon down this week."

He hesitated before nodding. "All right. I will search as soon as the paperwork goes through."

"Will you visit me and tell me how it goes?"

"Of course."

She cracked a weak smile of appreciation, but it faded as soon as a question danced on the tip of her tongue. "You… you _do_ know he's one of them, right?"

"It's possible that he could be," he responded carefully, "but my position dictates that I can't make any decisions without justification. Mr. Sato has never given me a reason to think poorly of him, so acting rashly could cost me my office."

"…I guess that's true."

He idly brushed a stray hair from her face before he could catch himself. Forcing his hand back to his side, he turned away with a self-depreciating grimace. "Tenzin will escort you to the prison. I'll be seeing you soon, Avatar Korra."

The chairman was swiftly replaced by Korra's airbending master, who pulled her into a tight embrace. "I feel guilty that you had to lie for my sake. I won't let you both stay in there for long. I will figure this out, I promise."

"I know. I couldn't let you be blamed, too. Pema and the kids need you, and you would have lost your job for sure," she whispered into his shoulder. They pulled away from each other and headed to the exit, ignoring the stares that followed them the whole way.

Their feet carried them out into the cold morning air that nipped harshly at their exposed skin. The heavy doors banged shut behind them, and they could see Lin and the metalbenders some distance ahead of them.

"Why didn't Sato mention you? Or Mako, Bolin, and Asami?" she continued quietly. "Could there be a reason for it?"

"I don't know, Korra. He knew I was there, and I assume he knew they were, too." He slowly grew lost in thought as he escorted her. "I just don't know…"

* * *

"Well, this made my day a lot more eventful," Suinnak, the Red Monsoon faction leader, commented as Lin Beifong was urged into the cell opposite his. He was sitting cross-legged, eating from a bowl of thick noodles with a pair of chopsticks. The clanging of the cell door being shut and locked punctuated his statement. The officers left them so they could retrieve her ration of food.

"Yes, laugh it up," she responded dryly. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back with several coils of metal, as well as rope. She shifted into a comfortable position, scooting back against the wall. She was clothed in simple dark garments that she normally wore under her armor; it was the unofficial, yet polite, way of telling her that she had been fired.

It wasn't long before Korra joined them, stuffed into the cell next to Lin's.

"Look who it is. This is the most exciting day I've had in weeks. Thanks again for the new home, Avatar. It's very comfortable, and I love the fact that I haven't felt the sunlight on my face since I got here." His voice dripped with sarcasm, which elicited a wince from his target.

"You seem better," the former Chief of Police observed. "The last time we spoke, you were babbling nonsense and dying of hunger. Not to mention sitting in your own filth."

"Torture can do that to a man."

"You were tortured?" Korra decided to join the conversation for lack of a better way to pass the time.

"Shortly after an interrogation done by Tarrlok," Lin explained. "We had to haul him away from the room, and he was rapidly approaching insanity. Did you ever figure out what had caused it?"

"My therapist helped me recall some of the experience, and I came to the conclusion that Tarrlok used bending on me during that interrogation. Bending that did horrible things to my body, least of all was forcing me to bite through my tongue when I tried to scream for help. It took me several days to realize it, but that is the only explanation I can come up with for the horrifying sensation that went through my body. I didn't know about bloodbending before I asked the therapist about it."

"B-_bloodbending?_" Korra sputtered. "Are you saying that Councilman Tarrlok is a bloodbender?"

He paused, a noodle suspended in front of his lips. He lowered the eating utensils and met Korra's wide eyes. "Is it really that hard to imagine? He's one corrupt man. The stories I could tell you… but I guess I can, since we seem to have all the time in the world now to get acquainted."

"Corrupt?" the women prompted.

He had been about to eat the noodle again, but he was forced to lower it again so he could speak. "Since it looks like I won't be getting out of this place anytime soon, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Yes, _corrupt_. As in going outside of the law to get what he wants. I don't know about the other gangs, but he regularly dealt with the Red Monsoon."

Korra gasped at the information. "But he… Why would he…"

"Why did you never mention this before?" Lin inquired sharply.

"Nobody ever asked," he responded simply. Popping the cooling noodle into his mouth, he chewed it thoughtfully for several silent moments. When he finished, he continued, "No, seriously, I knew none of you would believe me. The Red Monsoon had a good thing going with him for a long time: we got to do basically whatever we wanted as long as we gave him regular payment for it. Immunity, you know.

"I'm sure they're feeling a lot differently since he sent his precious Avatar to attack us the day I was imprisoned. If I had to guess, he is keeping them in line with a lot of bloodbending or threats. I don't know what the universe was thinking when it gave a man like Tarrlok the ability to bend our blood."

They fell into a tense silence. The only sound that occasionally broke it was that of Suinnak contentedly slurping his noodles.

"What does this mean for the city?" Korra finally whispered. "A bloodbender, one who can bend without the full moon, is making the decisions in Republic City, and almost nobody realizes what he is. There are threats on both sides of this war; no matter what happens, there will be a leader who uses his ability to control the well-being of others."

"It means we need to act now." Lips pursed in a tight frown, Lin stood and walked to the bars, pressing her face against them so she could see into the next cell. "Korra, we are going to do something about this before it gets out of hand. Can I count on you to trust my leadership?"

The Avatar opened and closed her mouth several times in bewilderment, scrambling forward to the bars. "Yes, but what are we going to do?"

"Let me take care of getting us out of here, then we'll go somewhere safe to formulate a plan." Her eyes drifted shut. "Just keep in mind that we'll be fugitives for a while. Tarrlok will have everyone in the city looking for us so they can throw us back in prison… or possibly worse."

Suinnak perked up. "You're escaping? Can I come?"

"I'll think about it," Lin responded dispassionately. "Now act natural, and for the love of the spirits, _keep your mouths shut_ so nothing suspicious comes out of them. I don't know when we'll have another chance for this." With those words, she settled against the wall and began concentrating on her bonds. She wiggled her fingers.

Korra and Suinnak fell into similar positions of relaxation in their cells. The man continued to eat, tilting the bowl over his lips to drink the broth.

"Wait. How hot is that?" Lin muttered.

"They just brought it to me before you guys arrived. Pretty hot."

"When one of them opens my cell, incapacitate one of them with it."

He stared at her. "By 'incapacitate,' you mean…"

"Throw it into his or her face, effectively causing a distraction when I take out the one that opens my cell. Or bend it, even. You _can_ bend, right?"

"That's what I thought you meant, but I was just making sure." He mournfully stared into his soup. It was too tasty to waste, in his opinion, but the taste of freedom was much more savory. "Of course I can bend."

"Can I assume you can metalbend?" she questioned, turning to Korra.

"No." Her cheeks pinked.

Lin snorted and continued working at her bonds discreetly, willing the metal wires to repeatedly rub against the rope and tear at it. Her bending worked at high speed until the sound of the prison door being unlocked echoed through the space.

Suinnak struggled to remain calm, though his body buzzed with a new sense of energy. He kept his face tilted over his soup as if he were inhaling its delectable scent so the officers couldn't see his bright, excited eyes.

Two metalbenders stepped into the prison, and one of them had a tray with two steaming bowls of noodles on it.

"Don't try anything," the other one, a woman, warned when she stepped up to Lin's cell. She then frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lin, I know you wouldn't do anything, but I have to say it. Protocol and whatnot."

The elder woman nodded, swallowing her guilt. She reminded herself that it was an advantage to escaping and nothing more.

"You'll be pleased with the soup today. The chef really outdid himself this time." She tugged a key from her belt and pushed it into the lock, turning it slowly.

Lin counted back from five in her head. Her eyes were locked on the key's progress.

_Five_…

_Four_…

The woman unlocked the door and replaced the key at her belt. She pulled the door open, and it groaned with disuse.

_Three_…

_Two_…

The man with the tray stepped forward, entering her cell so he could properly present her with the food. He smiled encouragingly, bending down in front of her to place a bowl at her feet.

_One_.

There was a splash and a feminine scream of pain as Suinnak bent a ball of his soup at the female metalbender; it connected with her face, and she pressed her hands to her face to wipe away the burning liquid that seeped down her skin.

The male metalbender, startled by his fellow officer's cry, spun around to see what was going on. Lin took her opportunity and leaped to her feet, ripping through her loosened bonds with ease. They crumbled under her will, and she was already moving, sweeping a foot across the man's unguarded ankles.

He let out a cry of his own and tumbled forward in mid step, connecting with the ground with a sharp crack. Lin landed atop his back, slamming a fist threateningly into the ground next to his face so hard that she made a small crater.

"Don't move!" she hissed.

"Lin—_what?!_"

As the female metalbender had nearly recovered from the attack, Korra jumped into action, letting out a torrent of flames from her mouth. The inferno of heat caused her to stumble backwards blindly to avoid it, straight into the bars of Suinnak's cell.

The faction leader wrapped an arm around her waist and neck, putting just enough pressure to make his point. "I've snapped prettier necks than this one. Cooperate, and you will get out of this alive."

With a heavy heart, Lin knocked the officer's cap from his head and landed a well-placed elbow to the crook of his neck. He fell unconscious below her, prompting her to snatch the cell keys from his belt. Standing, she stomped a foot on the ground and willed the earth to jut upwards and wrap around the man's wrists and ankles, effectively binding him to the floor should he manage to regain consciousness earlier than expected. It could provide the few precious seconds they need to escape.

"Can you chi block?" Lin questioned, her words hushed as she stepped over the officer's prone body and began unlocking Korra's cell. When the door creaked upon, releasing the Avatar, she handed the keys to her.

"I-I think so. I only learned the basics, but…"

"Good. Chi block her for me while I start making our getaway tunnel."

Korra hurried to the female metalbender, who was struggling against Suinnak's unyielding arms and growing blue in the face from lack of air, and stared at her armored form with growing panic. "I can't access any chi points through her armor!"

With a sigh of exasperation, Lin shed the woman of her armor with a few sweeps of her arms. The heavy pieces clattered to the ground, leaving the woman clothed in identical garments to what the former Chief of Police was wearing.

Korra took a deep breath. She thought back to the stationary mannequin on Air Temple Island, and she could picture the angry red dots on the woman's body. She fell into stance and began jabbing at her body with just enough force to ensure the chi paths were being blocked. She wasn't sure that she was accurately striking the points, so she jabbed several times on each arm, thigh, and chest.

"No, stop!" the officer yelled, growing stiff with paralysis. She could feel her connection with her element growing faint and strained, and she knew that the Avatar had successfully used chi blocking to disarm her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "How can you think this is right?!"

Korra averted her eyes guiltily when Suinnak released the woman, who crumpled uselessly at their feet. Her newfound power both alarmed and excited her; being able to take away someone's bending, even temporarily, sickened her, but she was exhilarated with the realization that she _could_.

Breathless and trembling slightly, she unlocked the man's cell door.

Behind them, Lin had begun digging through the wall of the prison with precise fists. The earth crumbled away with ease. "Good work. Now help me get through this faster, Korra!" she ordered.

Scrambling into the makeshift tunnel with Lin, they worked together to clear the way and gradually make their way upwards. Suinnak awkwardly lingered behind, sending nervous looks towards the door. They were making a lot of noise, and the arrival of more officers was eminent.

With this thought in her mind, Lin repaired the steel wall of the prison behind them, closing them in the tunnel. They were thrown into total darkness, but she conjured a tiny flame on one finger to illuminate their way. With her unoccupied fist, she worked tirelessly with Lin to dig their path to the surface.

Progress was rapid, and they were soon thrusting their fists against the cement of the street above them, bursting through and flooding the tunnel with light. After several moments of weak light, they grunted in pain and shielded their adjusting eyes against the onslaught of the late morning sun.

The three benders crawled up onto the street and surveyed their surroundings. They had come up behind the police headquarters, and people were already started to stop and gawk at their unceremonious appearance.

"Let's go before they realize we're gone," Lin muttered.

"I'm just going to head back to Dragon Flats if you guys don't mind," Suinnak commented idly, brushing dirt from his sleeves to no avail. All three of them were covered in a thick coating of dirt that would only yield to a thorough bath.

"That would be for the best." She nodded at him. "Enjoy your freedom, and forget that I was the one to grant it to you. I'd tell you to stay out of trouble, but we both know there is little chance of that happening. Besides, it's no longer my job to tell you that."

With a bark of laughter, he saluted her mockingly. "Aye, aye, ma'am." He threw an indifferent look at the Avatar before shoving through the baffled citizens nonchalantly.

Together, Lin and Korra darted into a darkened alleyway and began sneaking their way out of the city. They had just enough time to make it to the dense forest before Tarrlok could organize a city-wide manhunt.

* * *

Moments after the trial had been concluded, Tarrlok found himself outside of City Hall to address the reporters. It was habit to him now, and he hardly gave it any thought as he lazily addressed their questions with as much diplomacy as he could manage. Although this time, there was another man standing next to him, one adorned head-to-toe in the esteemed, sleek and gold-trimmed uniform of the Chief of Police.

"As you're all aware, Lin Beifong chose to make a series of unfortunate decisions over the last few days, topped most recently by her and the Avatar trespassing on Hiroshi Sato's property last night. There was no official, cleared search warrant involved, so they both broke the law of Republic City. The verdict of this trial found them both guilty, and they were sent to prison.

"Our Chief of Police cannot be a felon, so I was regretfully forced to strip her of the title and position. But fear not, fellow citizens, there is already a man who agreed to step up and accept this position, and his name is Saikhan. As the former captain of our police force, he is here with us today to accept this honor." Tarrlok broke off and moved away from the podium so Saikhan could take his place.

"Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok. It will be difficult to fill the shoes of my predecessor, but I will certainly do my best. It's the greatest honor I could have hoped for to someday become Republic City's protector, and I intend to work closely with the councilman so that we can finally clean up these streets and make it safe for our citizens once again."

"What exactly do you plan to do? What will be your first course of action?" a woman questioned.

Tarrlok immediately leaned forward, nudging Saikhan out of the way, and opened his mouth to speak. "The Equalist attack on the Pro-bending Arena has showed us that we have been ill-prepared to deal with them. We are letting them slip among us undetected, and everyone knows that the Equalists are comprised entirely of nonbenders. Therefore, we will need to take extra precaution against our unseen enemies while not completely breaching our citizens' sense of freedom. I have already discussed it with my council, and we are implementing a new law that will be effective immediately."

"How exciting. Can you explain this new law?"

"Of course. There will be a new curfew for all nonbenders in our city. Being out after sunset not only provides the opportunity to be attacked, but it also encourages attempts to conduct _suspicious_ activity. It is safer for nonbenders to return home swiftly after the day's business has been concluded and remain in their homes until an hour before sunrise, which is when the curfew ends. If this is violated, we have no choice but to send the violator to prison."

"It sounds like you have the best interests of the nonbenders in mind with this new layer of security."

"Absolutely," he purred, his voice dripping with charisma. "I value our nonbending citizens just as much, and I don't think it's unreasonable to think that they will appreciate what we're doing for them in these dire times." With that, he placed a hand on Saikhan's shoulder so they could pose together for a photograph.

* * *

Asami wiped the sleep from her eyes as she roused that morning. The feel of sunlight upon her pale features and the sound of chattering birds brought a small smile to her lips. It was the first smile that had graced her face since discovering that her own father had been an Equalist.

She sat up in the bed that had been kindly provided by Tenzin's family. Since she was too afraid to return home, she had taken residence on Air Temple Island with her friends. As safe as she felt… She cast a sidelong glance at the electrified glove that lay tucked under her pillow. It took several moments of indecision before she departed from her borrowed room without it.

It was all she had left of her father, his final gift to his precious daughter, and it was one of the symbols of the oppressors of her city. Ironically, she didn't feel completely safe without it resting against her palm.

She knew she had awoken later than usual that day, so she hoped she could find something to eat. Journeying through the house, she soon arrived in the dining room. Bolin was lounging at the table and entertaining the airbending children with stories of his childhood while Mako corrected any exaggerated renditions dryly.

Asami paused in the doorway, laying her hand against the frame. They didn't notice her, so she listened in.

"…didn't even see it coming! Pabu and I pulled off the trick masterfully, distracting every shopkeeper and vendor in the square. They couldn't tear their eyes from our feats of agility and, may I say, dashingly handsome looks. In the meantime, Mako skulked around in the background like a fox bear, snatching food and supplies from every stall he could."

"You just made that animal up," Mako interjected with a sigh of irritation. "You can't just pick two animals and mash them together, but even if you could, bear? Bears aren't stealthy at all. Why didn't you say fox rabbit or something?"

"Oh, no, who left this wet blanket at the table?" Asami frowned playfully, finally announcing herself.

The children broke out into giggles. Bolin guffawed, dropping the shiny red apple he had been twirling on his finger. Pabu immediately stole the fruit and sunk his teeth into it contentedly.

The firebender chuckled lightly. "Hey, Asami."

"Good morning," she responded. Seating herself next to her boyfriend, she reached for a few pieces of bread and some jam among the remainder of breakfast. "Where's Korra?"

"She left a few hours ago with some metalbenders," Ikki supplied helpfully. "She probably broke something while trying to airbend, and they're making her fix it."

Jinora slapped her sister on the arm with enough force to be reprimanding, while Meelo snickered in agreement. "Don't make fun of Korra. She has been making progress."

"Oh, sure, those ballet lessons we've been giving her will come in handy against Amon. I hope he's in for a show—_ouch!_ Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" She pulled one of her hair buns away from her sister's unforgiving grasp, fixing the mussed hair self-consciously.

Asami had just smeared the bread with what she identified with a delicate sniff as peach jam when the door in the foyer slammed open. It startled her, and she dropped her breakfast onto the tablecloth. Cursing under her breath, she retrieved it and tried unsuccessfully to clean the new stain from the fabric.

A rough, masculine voice sounded behind her, and she swiveled on her cushion to find a group of metalbenders entering the house. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Can we help you?" Mako inquired with an undertone of annoyance. "Usually when someone wants to enter someone else's house, they knock politely."

The man clearly in charge of the group shot him a glare. "When criminals are suspected of hiding in here, we do not take the time to knock and politely ask them to be arrested."

Asami sank in her seat when the man turned his stern gaze to her. Certain they were referring to her, she was already opening her mouth to defend herself. "I'm not a—"

He promptly cut across her. "If you have knowledge of the whereabouts of the Avatar and former Chief of Police, you're advised to tell us now. If we find out that you were hiding them from us, you will be charged with it."

Her mouth snapped shut with a click of her teeth. The knowledge calmed her frantic heart, but it also filled her with a sense of dread.

"Excuse me…" Jinora spoke up tentatively, "…did you just call our Avatar a _criminal?_ _And_ our Chief of Police?"

"_Former_ Chief of Police. Indeed I did. They were arrested for trespassing on private property today, and in a matter of less than an hour, they broke out of prison and became fugitives."

The information shocked everyone into silence.

"We will thoroughly search the premises. Now, I ask you again: do you know anything about the whereabouts of these two fugitives?" He gave them several moments to shake their heads. "Very well. I hope for your sake that we don't find them here."

He took a few steps towards the backs of his retreating officers, but he paused. Turning to Asami once again, he furrowed his brow. "You are Asami Sato, correct?"

She blinked. Her voice cracked when she replied, "Yes, I am."

"You will return with us after the search. You are to be questioned about events that took place last night." With that, he disappeared around a corner and left the group in a stunned state.

"What… _happened?_" Ikki spoke up in a whisper.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin exchanged concerned looks.


	17. Longing

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on December 13th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Longing**

_Lin and Korra attempt to outsmart Tarrlok, but they are taken captive._

* * *

_"Avatar Korra… what a pleasant surprise."_

_She was already whipping around to face the direction the rusty baritone erupted from at the first syllables spoken, but she was greeted with nothing but darkness all around her. With no amount of hesitation, she stumbled blindly through it with her hands outstretched. Although there was nothing in her path, she tripped over her own feet, and her eyes burned from the strain of struggling to focus on anything. A cloud of uneasiness settled over her._

_When her hands collided abruptly with coarse fabric, she fisted her hands in it to anchor herself to something tangible in the inky blackness. She realized that her eyes had drifted shut, and she snapped them open and tilted her head back. A white mask swam before her, smirking playfully, knowingly._

_The man flicked his mask to the side slightly, exposing his thin lips. She knew those lips, that voice, that mask. She suppressed a huff of annoyance; he was a constant intruder in her dream world._

_It took all of her willpower, but she placed a firm hand on his shoulder when he descended to kiss her. An unhappy, but longing, sigh escaped her. Another dream kiss that she wanted so badly to indulge in, but she knew it would not help her move past her unwanted feelings. She let out a breath and muttered, "I want to forget you."_

_He pulled back and regarded her with those haunting icy blue eyes. "But you never will. Don't fight it." With that, he continued his insistent journey to her lips._

_She pushed him away roughly and glared. Her lips curled into a scowl. "I thought you told me that nothing good could come from this." She knew that it was only a dream, but finding time and privacy to discuss their unconventional relationship with the real man was very difficult to come by._

_"I don't have to explain myself to you. You want this, so stop resisting," he replied coldly._

_She frowned angrily at his tone. She bristled with the urge to disobey. "I don't want to kiss you. Leave me alone." She turned to walk away—to where, she didn't know, but she would go anywhere to avoid Amon. She tried to take a step away from him, but she was frozen in place. Fear dripped down her spine like chilled water, and a tremble began in her muscles when she heard his voice hiss behind her threateningly._

_"No. You aren't going _anywhere_."_

_From the corner of her eye, she saw the mask contort with a sadistic glee, and the man splayed his fingers in an eerily familiar way. She had mere seconds to react when the sensation of knives shredding cruelly through her veins erupted, bending her to his will and forcing her to spin around and face him. Through the agony tearing through her senses, she managed to open her mouth to scream. Her voice was colored with her desperation and pain._

* * *

"_Korra!_ Korra, wake up! Oh, please hush yourself; you're going to give away our position!"

Korra felt someone's hand cup over her open mouth, and she wrenched away, backing up until she collided roughly with the trunk of a nearby tree. She had managed to drag herself through some mud, which now caked the back of her garments.

Her wild, widened eyes darted around, unseeing. She panted harshly while her heart attempted to beat out of her chest with its intensity. After several long moments, her surroundings registered, and she came to the realization that she was not at the mercy of a man that wished to harm her.

Lin, with twigs and leaves sticking from her untidy hair, peered at the startled Avatar with a furrow between her eyebrows. She was kneeling next to a smothered campfire. Her voice was even and calm, but there was a definite hint of concern when she inquired, "Do you often have these intense night terrors?"

Korra licked at her dry, cracked lips. She slowly crawled back to her spot near Lin and stared blankly at the last few dying embers. "Sometimes."

"It can help if you talk about it," she advised once she had glanced at the sky. The canopy above them hid the sun from view, so she was unable to judge the approximate time.

"I don't know if I can talk about it—to anyone," the Avatar responded truthfully and with a fair bit of sadness. "It's… not something I'm proud of, and I don't think anyone would approve."

Lin flicked her eyes at her companion with mild interest, gesturing for her to continue.

"Say… you like someone."

The elder woman snorted in amusement. "No, I don't believe I can."

Korra laughed despite herself. "I don't believe that. But—this someone isn't someone you should like."

"And why is that?"

Biting at her lip, she debated telling the truth because she desperately needed to release what was bottled up inside her. The urge was incredibly strong, but she had to fight it. Reminding herself who exactly she was talking to, she lied, "He… he, well, belongs to someone else." Once her own words registered, she suppressed a growl at her sudden pang of jealousy at the thought.

"Ah. I thought you were going to tell me something horrifying, such as… you having feelings for—I don't know—_Amon_." She shook her head as if the idea was too ridiculous to even consider, but she quickly sobered.

Korra felt dread stab cruelly at her heart. She forced her eyes to the ground, and a hollow, awkward laugh choked her.

Lin arched a brow at her, frowning in thought. When her fellow fugitive refused to continue, she prompted, "So you kissed him while his girlfriend was away?"

Guiltily, Korra nodded. "I'm friends with his girlfriend, so I have nightmares about what will happen if she ever found out."

"She must be very scary if you wake up screaming about it." It was spoken very seriously, but it brought a small smirk to the Avatar's lips.

"She can be."

"Well…" Lin hesitated, eyeing her with heavy reluctance, "…I suppose I can relate to your problem somewhat, Korra."

"Really?" She blinked in response. "Who did you steal?"

"No, you're mistaken. I wasn't the one who stole anyone; I was stolen from." At Korra's look of surprise, Lin continued, "I was in a relationship with a man quite some time ago. Unbeknownst to me, he was approached by a woman who was willing to offer him what I was not—children. Being a man who didn't have a choice but to start a family, he accepted her and broke off our relationship. It infuriated me like nothing else, so I even attempted to imprison his new girlfriend. Looking back on it now, though, I know it was for the best that he ended up with her instead."

The Avatar hummed thoughtfully. "Do these people have names?"

Lin smirked slightly. "Maybe someday, when we aren't running from life in prison." At her companion's fallen expression, she urged, "Come on, we can't sit here all day. If we don't want to be caught by my offi—"

Rising to her feet and bending the mud from her clothing, Korra arched an eyebrow at Lin's sudden silence.

Lin shook her head angrily. "How could I be so thoughtless with that statement? My officers are still missing and no doubt nonbenders by now. They are not pursuing us while locked away in a prison. I guarantee that either Administration is full of Equalists, or there are impostors parading in the uniforms and names of Republic City's greatest metalbenders."

Korra swept dirt over their simmering campfire wordlessly. She stared at her feet, wincing at the raw fury emitting from her fellow fugitive.

"When I finally find Amon, I'm going to make him pay for _each_ and _every_ metalbender lost. Then I'm going to avenge every person he ever dared to lay a hand on. But first, I'll find a way to deal with that filthy bloodbender Tarrlok."

"Do you have any plans for Tarrlok?"

Motioning for Korra to join her, she began treading through the thick foliage as quietly as possible. She took a deep breath and cleared her features of her former raw emotion, nodding once at the question. "This evening, we will sneak into City Hall. Tarrlok often stays late to work on what we now know to be his corrupt business. We will subdue him and reveal his identity in front of Republic City."

"He's a bloodbender," Korra pointed out with a hint of frustration. "How do we subdue someone who can control what we do?"

"With the element of surprise on our side, we need to restrain his arms before anything else. Without free movement, he will be powerless. Or… even better, you could always chi block him."

She shook her head wildly. "I'm a terrible chi blocker. I can't possibly hit his chi points accurately in a moment's notice."

"Those are our two options. Though, I suppose we could always try to force him to bloodbend in front of the public as a possible third option."

"That would never work," the Avatar dismissed abruptly. "Tarrlok is very careful. He has gotten away with bloodbending his entire life, so I don't think he would make a mistake like that."

"Well, like I said, element of surprise. Tarrlok doesn't know that we know he's a bloodbender. Since you were on relatively good terms with him, you could enter his room first and distract him. If you can get him to drop his guard, I could have some metal cuffs ready to restrain his arms behind his back."

"What am I supposed to say when I show up at his office at night after having been a fugitive for a few days? 'Hi, Councilman Tarrlok, I know I'm a wanted criminal, but I thought I would stop by and share the news over a cup of tea on my way to hide in the Earth Kingdom.'"

Lin threw her a sour look, stepping carefully over a scraggly clump of roots. "Be serious, Korra. Tarrlok was rather fond of you, if his pursuit of you is any indication. He was so dead-set on having you on his task force, he would have _killed_ for you."

"Because I'm _the Avatar_," she muttered darkly.

"Avatar or not, he saw a powerful bender that he thought could make a difference in the city. …Or one he could ally with against his enemies. You effectively scared his enemies into submission. My point is that Tarrlok will listen to you if you have something to say to him. Make something up, like how you have more information about Amon's whereabouts."

"I told him about Amon's whereabouts! He still threw me in prison even though I insisted that the Equalist hideout was located under Hiroshi Sato's mansion."

"Then distract him with your feminine charm!" Lin snarled, pressing fingers into her temples to fight off an oncoming headache. "I don't really care how you do it, but we both have to do our parts. I can't distract Tarrlok because he would sooner call the authorities on me than drop his guard. If you don't do it, we will have a much harder time subduing him."

The biting tone in the elder woman's voice startled Korra into silence. They trudged onward tensely.

Finally, Lin spoke up softly, "I'm sorry for snapping. It's no excuse, but I'm stressed. I am still in disbelief over everything that has happened in the past couple days. It's my job to protect the city, and I've allowed a bloodbender to make the decisions for over a decade now."

"It's okay," Korra responded, just as softly. Her annoyance fizzled into nothingness. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ward away the negative feelings. "You couldn't have known he was a bloodbender. Like I said, he is very careful. He has to be, since existing as a bloodbender is nothing more than a life in prison that will inevitably end in either dying alone or execution."

Lin glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "You almost sound sympathetic."

"I guess I'm comparing it somewhat to what I have learned from impoverished nonbenders in this city. They didn't choose to be born without the power to bend, but they still have to deal with benders taking advantage of them."

"Bloodbending is a horrifying art that shouldn't exist. Bloodbenders still have the decision to avoid using that power and rely only on what's acceptable—water. Unlike the nonbenders, bloodbenders have a choice."

"I guess you're right." Korra hugged herself tighter. "But once, firebending was considered as evil as bloodbending, maybe more so, and using it marked you as a traitor against the rest of the nations. Being unable to use your bending just because of what some people do doesn't sound right with me."

"You're focusing too much on the bending aspect," the former Chief of Police pointed out. "Bending isn't evil, but the people who wield it can be. The human capacity for evil can be very startling."

"So what if there were a bloodbender who didn't intend to use his bending for evil? Would he still be condemned to a life of prison if he tried to use his bending only for medicinal purposes? I mean, there were firebenders during the Hundred Year War who weren't using their bending to oppress the other nations. Yet, every firebender was considered evil no matter how they used their bending."

"Should medicinal bloodbending come into existence, give it about one hundred years of war, and it could become accepted. Though, their numbers are so few that they wouldn't last more than a week against the nations."

Korra's smile was forced at the woman's dry humor.

* * *

"Why have you returned already?" Amon inquired with a hint of annoyance when he found his Equalists lounging and chatting in the storage. The boxes he had ordered to be sent were hastily stacked back where they had been moved from, and the dust trails leading out the door were the only indication that they had been moved at all.

The cheerful chatter and laughter instantaneously died as if Amon had just slaughtered a baby animal and asked them to feast on it. The Equalists snapped to attention at their leader's voice. The one designated in charge of the operation answered immediately, "Sir, we drove the boxes to the gates of Dragon Flats, but we were stopped by the heavy police activity. It seems that since the nonbenders were rebelling against the new curfew, Councilman Tarrlok sent the metalbenders to enforce it. We couldn't get through without attracting attention and warranting a search of the Satomobile."

"The curfew," Amon muttered distastefully. "Very well. You were right to come back instead of causing a commotion there. We will wait a few more hours until the police clear out before trying again." With a nod of dismissal, he turned on his heel and made his way through the hallways of the Equalist hideout. It wasn't long until he was flanked by his lieutenant and Hiroshi Sato, who both began speaking rapidly to him.

"Tarrlok is in the process of obtaining a warrant to search my property for the entrance to our hideout. The Avatar blurted out the location during her trial a few days ago, and he fully intends to entertain her foolish—yet very true—notion."

"Not only that, but the metalbenders gave chase to a group of our recruits mere moments ago. Thankfully, they were able to escape, but now the route they used is compromised. It won't be long until the police is sniffing for clues. It's my understanding that a crate of supplies was lost in the chase and is now laying along the road. This curfew is setting us back; we are unable to communicate with the construction teams in Prosperous Alley."

Amon's lips tightened into a frown behind his mask. "So the councilman is becoming quite the pest these days, isn't he? He was a mild annoyance compared to Chief Beifong, but he is quickly rising to take her place. How long until he enacts another law that sets our progress back?"

"It's too risky to continue construction for our new training field. We can't trust those benders to keep quiet around the police, and it will ruin all of our work so far," the Lieutenant added. "We desperately need to expand our space; we have had to room the recruits in groups of three to be able to house everyone."

"No, I don't suppose paying another visit to the Triple Threat Triad to threaten them will work this time. They did well in producing that false construction permit, but there is too much temptation now. It may be time for me to hold another assembly and wipe them all out to keep their mouths shut."

"What about the entrance, Amon?" Hiroshi grunted, glaring at the side of his mask. "If they find it, I can never show my face in public again without summoning the police. My daughter already despises me, so all I have is my tentative reputation."

"Simple: we will clear out the equipment and then demolish the tunnels. Before I take the bending of those gang members, I will force some of them to cover our tracks."

"_More_ witnesses." Hiroshi threw his hands in the air, quickly growing hysterical. "Our prisons are going to become very crowded in the near future. It's a waste of our resources having to feed them!"

"Calm yourself, Hiroshi. Trust me when I say that I will see us through safely."

"Not to add onto our growing list of concerns, sir, but what about the Avatar and the former Chief of Police? They still have not been caught. Also, let's not forget about the airbending councilman and the Avatar's friends, who know about the location of our hideout."

Amon exhaled audibly. "We will deal with the airbender and the rest of the council when we take Republic City. He won't speak out against Hiroshi since Tarrlok is arresting those who trespassed on private property. He and his family are being closely watched, anyway, since they expect the Avatar and Beifong to seek refuge on Air Temple Island. The Avatar's friends are rather insignificant at this time, but I certainly will have plans for them when the time comes. As for the fugitives, I welcome them to our hideout. I will personally greet them should they try anything."

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding and jotted a few notes down on a clipboard he untucked from beneath his arm.

Hiroshi huffed. "What exactly are your plans for my daughter?"

"Willingly or not, she is welcome to join us; there will always be a place for her in your department. You may want to work on transporting her here because I can't guarantee her safety when our forces begin moving to the surface."

"I fully intend to. She will come around when she realizes that she's better off with her family and fellow nonbenders."

Amon nodded once. "Let's start clearing the Weapons Research Department immediately. There's no telling how soon that warrant will pass. Leave anything that isn't essential. Old experimental parts, excess tools, and such things that we can easily replace. I will capture a few earthbenders tonight and be ready to collapse the tunnels. I don't intend to take them as prisoners because they're gang members. I am confident that their word means next to nothing to the police."

"Fine. How will you force them to earthbend for you?"

Amon smirked faintly. "I am not a man one says 'no' to."

Accepting the vague answer with a sigh of exasperation, Hiroshi turned abruptly and made his way back down the hallway towards his department.

"Lieutenant, find our three stealthiest Equalists and assign them to Tarrlok, effective first thing in the morning. I want him tailed with six-hour rotations for several days. His schedule is to be recorded and his frequently visited establishments noted."

"Why the caution, sir? Surely we can easily take a waterbender out."

Amon glanced at him in silent contemplation for several moments before turning to face forward. "You wouldn't run straight into the home of a beast before first finding out if it's vicious, would you?"

The Lieutenant shot him a strange look. "Is there more to Tarrlok that we aren't seeing?"

"We have only a few more steps to complete before we can forgo caution completely. Surely you haven't forgotten what I said about those potential fatal mistakes that are hanging before us?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Six-hour rotations. I will be expecting reports delivered directly to my office." With that, he swiftly disappeared around a corner and left his baffled lieutenant behind.

* * *

Tarrlok returned to his office after having dealt with more nonbenders in Dragon Flats who refused to adhere to his new curfew law. He was satisfied with the sheer number of arrests made that night by a Chief of Police who didn't constantly question his methods.

As expected, a steaming cup of tea was already waiting for him, having been poured shortly before by his assistant. What else was waiting upon his desk with his expected cup in hand, however, startled him into silence. He rubbed at his eyes and then discreetly pinched himself to assure himself that it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a dream.

"Good evening, Councilman Tarrlok," Korra greeted, perched on the edge of his desk and sipping from his favorite china teacup. Her oceanic eyes regarded him kindly over the rim when she tipped her head back to gulp down the slightly sweetened, honey ginseng tea. She shifted her weight and crossed one leg over the other. She crumpled a few pieces of papers under her backside, but she didn't seem to notice.

"_Korra?_" Tarrlok finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for breaking out of prison." She set the cup down on its saucer on her lap and averted her eyes guiltily to her feet. "I was just so worried about the investigation being pushed back. I wanted to help it along with some new information I learned about Amon's whereabouts."

He closed the door softly behind him and crossed his arms. "Be that as it may, I'm going to have to arrest you again. We can talk about that again afterward. Do you know where Beifong is?"

"No, we split up after the escape. I think she was going to try to break into the Equalist hideout and rescue her captured officers." She returned her gaze steadily to his. "You would really arrest me again? Can't you just pretend that you never saw me after tonight?"

He frowned, already opening his mouth to protest and lecture her about the obligations of his council position.

She tilted her head back and finished her tea with an exaggerated flourish.

His mouth snapped shut, and his eyes were drawn to the smooth, dark flesh of her neck while she drank from his cup. He then realized that, as his gaze moved downward, she was wearing something different from her usual attire. Something dark and very flattering. He forced himself away from the pleasing sight with an awkward clearing of his throat.

She set the cup and saucer down behind her next to the half-full teapot. She noticed his discomfort and glanced down at her body. The shirt clung to her upper body, and the sleeves were long. It was made of silky dark material adorned with tiny red embroidered flowers that she enjoyed against her skin. Lin had chosen it with an intense amount of seriousness that made her stifle a chuckle. It was chosen mainly because of the low cut on her chest.

Her other clothes, having been ruined in the forest during the night, were simply unsuitable in this situation. They had swiped a few new articles of clothing reluctantly.

Tarrlok cleared his throat once again, now composed, and turned to face her. "Korra… I don't know what you were thinking coming here. We are allies, but my job dictates first and foremost my devotion to the law. Now, do you intend to come peacefully, or will I have to use force?"

Ignoring his question, she flicked her unbound hair over her shoulder. "What have you done towards the investigation of Hiroshi Sato's mansion?"

He furrowed his brow at her. Taking a few cautious steps forward he explained, "I've drawn up a search warrant, and it's being passed from desk to desk in the council. When I have all the signatures, we will send the police force to investigate. It takes a few days, but I assure you that it will pass."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

He stopped in front of her and inclined his head towards her. "You're welcome."

Korra tilted her chin and looked up at Tarrlok, who regarded her with a dark stare. He was still slightly tense, suspicious. She fished desperately for a topic to loosen him up. "I don't know if I ever told you, but I enjoyed going to the gala with you."

He was caught off guard by that. His surprise was clear on his face. "No, you didn't tell me that. I assumed that since you left my side almost instantly to find your friends, you were glad to be rid of me."

She shook her head. "Of course not, but you seemed busy. I didn't want to interrupt any important conversations with all those rich people."

He chuckled. It was a rich sound, very pleasant. He placed a hand casually on his desk, barely touching her. "Well, needless to say, I had the most beautiful woman on my arm that night. I couldn't count the number of compliments I received for snagging you as my date, but I didn't need them to tell me how lucky I was."

She froze, both at his gesture and his words. Then she laughed it away. "You're just saying that."

"No, I assure you, I'm not." His tone was abruptly serious, and his eyes glinted with longing.

Her laughter died, and she stared at him in disbelief. She was unable to find the words to reply to that statement. She was uncomfortably aware of the dangerous territory she had stepped into unknowingly. _Help me, Lin!_ she thought desperately. It was becoming awkward quickly.

The hand that hung limply at his side came up to her brush against the skin of her neck that he had been admiring moments before. It was as soft as he had grudgingly imagined.

Korra was on the verge of panicking, but she hid it well from her facial features. Unfortunately, her frantically beating heart was a beacon to the accomplished bloodbender. He didn't even need to touch her to know that she was nervous. His hand trailed up her jaw and the side of her face into her thick, dark hair. His heart was beating just as quickly.

She swallowed thickly and uncrossed her legs. She gripped the edge of his desk with just little enough force to avoid splintering it to pieces.

"Everything I want in a woman, I see in you," he admitted after the lengthy, heavy silence. He took another step forward, impossibly close. He cupped her face in both hands and lowered his until his words were spoken above her lips. "Truthfully, the title drew me to you originally, but almost everything that comes with it has appealed to me so far."

"_Almost_ everything?" she inquired breathlessly. She spoke so quietly, so tentatively, afraid that speaking would cause her lips to brush his.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, passionate, and so many other things I have neither the time nor the inclination to name right now. However, there's one thing that has disappointed me, and I'm not sure I will recover from it." He pulled back from her and studied her intensely for a few seconds. "You're blatantly trying to deceive me."

She only had enough time for his words to register before he was flinging her by the wrist roughly towards his door, where Lin had just entered. She collided sharply with the elder woman, and they stumbled backwards, tripping over each other and out into the hallway. She let out a gasp at the impact, the air knocked from her lungs.

Lin was already untangling herself from Korra, recovering quickly. Climbing to her feet, she faced Tarrlok, who stared at them coldly.

Korra had never seen him so angry, even when he had yelled at Lin at the police headquarters. He looked positively murderous; his eyes were glacial with their hate.

There was a waterfall behind his desk, and it became clear that it wasn't only for decoration when, with a sweep of his hands, he pulled the liquid from its eternal cycle and froze it into deadly ice shards to use as weapons against them.

Lin tackled Korra, and they rolled to avoid the shards that were flung at them. "I'm at a disadvantage here," Lin muttered hurriedly. "Try to chi block him, and I will try to cuff him."

Korra nodded before following her companion to her feet. She retrieved the shards and melted them to form an impressive water whip above her head. Moving deftly on her feet, swirling her hands through the motions of her training, the water slithered through the air and cracked through the air with a deafening sound. The impact would have caused damage had Tarrlok not froze the water inches away from his face.

The two waterbenders glared at each other.

Tarrlok narrowly dodged the metal cuffs that were thrown at his wrists. One sliced the skin of his wrist, and blood began dripping down his hand and splattering against the floor. He hissed in pain.

Korra used the distraction and lunged forward with a flurry of fire that roared through the air and evaporated the frozen chunk of ice she had abandoned. She tackled Tarrlok across his desk, and they slid along its surface, scattering papers and various desk trinkets that crashed to the ground with enough noise to resonate down the hallway. The teapot shattered next to them, sprinkling them with lukewarm droplets and chips of porcelain.

Tarrlok grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair, smearing her cheek with his free-flowing blood in the process. She fought against his grip, feeling strands being ripped from her scalp. It stung, but she struggled to focus on the task at hand.

She straddled his waist and stabbed at his arm with two extended fingers, as precisely as she could manage. It was clear it had no effect when he reached out and began calling more water to his aid. She stabbed a few more times until the water fell uselessly over them, dousing them.

He stared in disbelief at his hand, unable to feel his connection to his element any longer. It gave Lin precious time to throw the metal cuff again and snag his wrist tightly in a circlet of metal that wouldn't release him until she allowed it.

His hand slammed against the ground, embedding in the wood paneling of the floor and rendering it useless. "You can chi block?!" he growled at Korra. The look on his face was nothing short of betrayed.

"Yes, I can," she told him in false confidence, knowing full well that hitting his chi point had been blind luck. "Give up, Tarrlok. You won't win this fight." She reared her hand back and prepared to strike at the chi point in his other arm.

Something inside of Tarrlok finally snapped. A sudden rush of desperation shot through his veins; the thought of being at the mercy of these two women who fully intended to ruin his life and everything he had ever worked for frankly terrified him. He saw all that he had accomplished over the past decade flash before his eyes and then shatter into a million tiny pieces. No, he would never allow it. The makings of a crazy plan formed in his mind, and he acted without further hesitation.

Korra cruelly stabbed at his arm, but just as her finger brushed his chi point, he jumped into action. With a twist of his wrist, he seized control of the Avatar's limbs as if she were his own personal puppet. Her hand fell away from him, and she was thrown from his body and across the room.

With only one arm to bloodbend with, he knew he couldn't keep both powerful benders at bay for very long, so he had to act quickly. He turned to face Lin, who had yet to move from her position… or show any amount of surprise or even fear in her stern features.

His face twisted into a scowl. "You knew."

"Of course we knew," she spat. "You weren't exactly cautious when you tortured Suinnak that day. Even if he wasn't familiar with bloodbending, there are people who can spot the symptoms. That day was your downfall."

"No," Korra spoke up, dragging herself to her feet and wincing at the bite of pain at her rib cage, where she had connected with his bookcase. "The day you decided to go above the law and deal with criminals—that was your downfall. What about all of that talk of your position and how lawful you must be?"

Tarrlok snarled, unable to find words to argue with her. He ripped his hand through the air and smashed Korra against the bookcase again. It shook with the impact, showering several hefty tomes upon her fallen form.

Lin charged forward with the metal cuff ready, dragging the bloodbender towards her by his captured wrist. He stumbled through the mess of shattered objects upon the floor, struggling to regain his balance, but she was relentless. She threw the second cuff at his flailing wrist with as much precision as she could manage.

He whipped around and froze the puddle of tea as Lin stepped on it. She lost her balance and concentration, and the airborne cuff ricocheted off a lamp post, landing uselessly with a clatter.

Lin hit the ground with a grunt. She was taking in a breath when she was seized in his ruthless bloodbending grip. It was her first time experiencing the agony. The liquid fire flooded her body while he squeezed at her internal organs with a crazed glint in his eye, sweat dripping down his temple, teeth bared in sadistic pleasure.

Korra shot out of the pile of books at Lin's scream of agony. Panic overcame her when she noticed blood beginning to drip from the corner of her companion's mouth. She rushed forward without another thought. "_No! Stop it!_ You're going to kill her!" She grabbed ahold of Tarrlok's outstretched arm and wrenched it away, breaking his crippling hold over the metalbender's body.

With a sharp gasp of relief, Lin ceased her squirming and crumpled onto the floor. Her chest rose and fell with frantic breaths. Curling into somewhat of a protective ball, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Korra was immediately backhanded, and she fell to the ground at Tarrlok's feet, grasping at her cheek. She swept her feet out to knock the man from his stance, but he stooped and pinned her to the ground with a hand to her collarbone.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Tarrlok laying his uncuffed hand against her forehead, his oceanic eyes swimming with regret. She couldn't fight it. Her eyelids drooped, and her body sagged.

She was completely at the mercy of a bloodbender.

* * *

The last thing Tarrlok expected that day was to be unloading the bruised and battered bodies of two powerful women from his Satomobile, high in the mountains overlooking Republic City.

With a shiver, he glanced dispassionately at the unconscious figures in the snow at his feet. He leaned against the vehicle and stared hollowly out into the sprawling, white forest below him. He wrapped his arms around himself to ward away the chill.

A nearby heartbeat alarmed him, and he shot to his full height, swiveling his head in the direction the pulses came from. The moonlight made the imposing trees as dark and towering as silent sentinels, and they hid everything from his view. The snow glowed with an ethereal light, almost blinding in its contrast. There were no footsteps that he could see that would give away the presence of someone other than himself on this secluded high rise.

He took a few steps towards the steady heartbeat, raising the arm that wasn't chi blocked. Without hesitation, his arm jutted out, and he formed a fist. The creature was caught in his grip, and he ripped it out from the shadowy foliage.

A terrified rabbit deer trembled under his power, too overcome with fear to emit a sound. It dropped to the ground as soon as Tarrlok realized what it was. The creature bounded away as fast as its legs could carry it when the bloodbender released it.

Shaking his head at himself, he willed away his brimming paranoia. "Nobody knows about this house. Nobody will look here for the Avatar," he muttered to himself, returning to the figures who were quickly turning blue from the slush against their exposed faces and hands. "Nobody knows, and nobody will find out. Everything is under control."

He gathered the Avatar into his arms, almost lovingly, and carried her bridal style into his log home. He then brought Lin inside, though he dropped her on the ground in the basement as soon as he could. Sneering, he retrieved an ax from a wall of tools that he fully intended to remove once he had chopped some wood.


	18. A Tiny Hero

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on December 13th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: A Tiny Hero**

_Team Avatar prepares to infiltrate Equalist headquarters in search of Korra._

* * *

"I… don't understand. Why have we not heard from Korra yet? She's been missing for days now since she and Lin broke out of prison." Tenzin, seated at the dining table in his home, wondered aloud. He sighed and rubbed at his weary eyes. "I'm worried about her. Lin can handle herself, but Korra? She has such a large target on her back."

Naga, curled up on the floor next to the table, let out a depressed whine. She ignored every piece of food offered to her from dinner.

"Nah, don't worry about Korra, Tenzin," Bolin dismissed cheerfully. He flipped a piece of bread through the air several times to have something to do with his hands. Truthfully, he was just as worried, but he was doing his best to be the optimist. "Korra is stronger than most men I know. She and Beifong are just laying low for a while because they know the police are looking for them."

"Why didn't she just stay in prison? She intended to serve her sentence… in my place." The airbending master swallowed thickly. This revelation only upset him further. "What was she thinking, making an enemy out of Tarrlok? She's the Avatar, the very symbol of peace and balance! The symbol of peace and balance doesn't openly defy the law by breaking out of prison!"

While Tenzin continued to mumble incoherently to himself, Pema rubbed his shoulder to soothe him. She turned to look out the window with concern, blinking against the onslaught of the setting sun staining the sky a fiery orange. The clinking of metal armor as a metalbender passed by their front door for the nth time that day greeted her.

"Well, if she is trying to contact us, she won't get anywhere trying to come to Air Temple Island," Asami pointed out. "Not with metalbenders at all hours of the day."

"Why are they wasting their valuable manpower keeping us under guard?" Mako growled. "Their biggest concern should be the fact that we haven't heard from Amon and his Equalists since the Pro-bending Tournament. Who knows what they're planning next—and when they will strike."

"It's apparently not a waste. Didn't you hear about all the new metalbenders they recruited? They easily have enough manpower to take down the bending gangs now. I heard a rumor that they were brought over from Zaofu, so if it's true, you know these officers are the best."

"So why don't they do _that_ instead?"

Asami frowned reproachfully at the icy tone of her boyfriend's voice. "Look, I know you're worried about Korra—we all are. But it won't do us any good arguing over the asinine things Tarrlok is doing with the city's resources."

"Sorry," Mako mumbled guiltily in response. He reached over and took Asami's pale hand in his own, squeezing. He hung his head.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll find her."

"So—why do you think she broke out of prison in the first place? I mean, prison would give anyone a reason to _want_ to break out, but like Tenzin said, she accepted her fate. Why the sudden change in heart?" the earthbending brother quipped. Then, he laughed. "And Beifong? Who saw that coming; _am I right?_ Oh, irony."

"It wasn't Korra's idea," Pema suggested lightly. "From what I know of Lin Beifong, she's not the type to surrender peacefully."

Tenzin and his wife shared a meaningful look, confusing the three teenagers. The airbending master cleared his throat pointedly and looked away.

"Oh, no…" Asami gasped, laying a hand on her mouth. Horrified, her eyes shot up to lock with her firebender boyfriend's with a sudden clarity. "Beifong is going back to the Equalist headquarters. She is going to try to rescue her fellow metalbenders."

"Korra is going with her; that's why they broke out together," Mako finished grimly.

There was a pregnant silence.

"…Surely they wouldn't. They remember what happened last time we tried to infiltrate their headquarters." Tenzin frowned deeply and stroked his beard.

"We have to go to the Sato mansion and help them!" Bolin exclaimed, standing from the table abruptly. Pabu barely managed to cling to the folds of his clothing in the sudden lurch of movement. He squeaked and curled around his owner's neck.

"Whoa, bro, hold up," his brother protested, holding up a hand. "We don't even know that they're going to sneak back in. Besides, do you really think we could just waltz in through the same entrance? I guarantee they have guards posted there now. No, that's a _really_ stupid idea."

"Well, I can't just sit here while Korra—and Beifong—are missing! I'll take Naga, and we'll smash our way through. Naga and I aren't afraid of anything!" The energetic earthbender kneeled next to Naga, who raised her head in mild interest. He scratched under her chin and tried to tug at her massive forearm to encourage her to rise to her feet. The polar bear dog didn't budge.

"Oh, yeah, Korra would love that you sent her best friend straight into the enemy's hands. You _do_ realize that Naga is one of the few things that would cause Korra to charge into Amon's grasp without thinking rationally, right?"

Bolin pouted and released Naga. He sat back on his heels and threw an irritated glare at the dark-haired firebender. "Hey, it was just an idea. I don't see you throwing any winners around, Mr. Negative."

"I don't mean to interrupt—oh, _heck_, yeah, I do!" Meelo flew through the air and landed noisily on the dining table. His impact upset several dishes, and he knocked a few eating utensils to the ground in his haste to regain his footing. Noticing the redness to his father's ears, a sure sign of his growing anger, Meelo held out his hands defensively. "No, wait, I have really important things to say. Trust me, you're going to thank me. Now, I couldn't help but hear you guys talking about a little problem…"

"What is it, Meelo?" Tenzin inquired with an edge of fatherly reproach. Needless to say, he wasn't in the mood for his son's antics. "And get your feet off the table! We eat from there!"

With a small gust of wind, the little airbender vaulted himself into the air and held himself afloat. His father wasn't impressed and opened his mouth to say so, but his son interrupted him with, "Hey, get in here already before Dad explodes!"

The airbending girls grunted as something very heavy-sounding was pushed across the floor and into the dining room. Soon, an enormous unmarked crate came into view. It was bigger than both girls, who collapsed behind it with fatigue once they had succeeded in pushing it to where their brother had ordered.

"Here… it is…" Jinora gasped. She pulled herself to her feet by grasping the edge of the crate's surface.

"So… _heavy!_" Ikki added wearily from her place on the ground. "Why did we have to push it in here? It's _your_ idea, Meelo!"

"Quiet!" he retorted. "I'm the hero, so I give the orders."

"What's in the crate, my little man?" Bolin inquired curiously. He encircled it a few times to investigate before bending over and tugging at the lid.

"So I just happened to hear that you were having trouble—Equalist trouble. Well, lucky for you, I found this crate while I was out in the ci—er…" Meelo faltered at his father's astounded look. "What I mean to say is… _Oogi_ found a crate in the city a little while ago and—such a smart bison, he brought it back here!"

Before Tenzin could reprimand his son for having left the island, Bolin cried out in delight. He hovered over the contents of the crate he had just opened with a gleeful grin. "Better start thanking Meelo! We just found our way into the Equalist headquarters!" He moved out of the way to show the rest of his companions what lay in the crate. They craned their necks to see.

"I can't believe it." Mako shook his head, amazed. "Where… how… why did you… _How_, Meelo?"

The airbending boy, pleased at their reactions, landed on top of the Equalist uniforms that spilled from the crate. "I have my ways. One thing, though: I want to come, too."

"_No way!_" Pema and Tenzin burst out simultaneously. They glanced at each other with a small smile before their lips curled into identical stern frowns.

"It's too dangerous, Meelo. I wouldn't ever consider sending my children where Amon can reach. And besides that, you would never fit in their uniforms. It would be ridiculously obvious."

"Awww, come on!" he whined. "I wanna go! Please? I wanna! I wanna save Korra!"

"No!" Tenzin yelled. "Absolutely not, and that's final!" He paused, regaining his calm disposition. "I am… grudgingly proud of you for coming into possession of these uniforms…"

Meelo beamed toothily.

"_But_ don't think you won't be punished for leaving the island! You have lost riding privileges on Oogi for a month!"

While father and son argued in the background, Bolin, Mako, and Asami knelt around the crate and began fishing through the uniforms. They held up their new outfits to themselves.

"Private, _why_ aren't you in uniform?!" Bolin barked, startling both teenagers. "That's it… no fresh bender soup for you tonight!"

"No, no, it's more like this," Mako argued. He cleared his throat, making his voice deeper. "If I have to hide my face, so should you. This isn't a beauty contest, or I would win."

They laughed and continued imitating Amon while they gathered various accessories to their outfits.

* * *

Chilly air nipped at Korra's exposed cheeks and neck, bringing her to a slow and blurry consciousness. She groaned softly, unable to find the strength to move from her curled up position. Everything hurt; every shift awoke aches and pains in joints that she hadn't been consciously aware of for some time.

"Awake?" a soft, husky feminine voice spoke from somewhere to her right.

"Barely," she whispered back. She cracked her eyes open, and her surroundings took their time registering in her mind. The haze and soft light gave a dream-like feeling to her vision. It almost didn't feel real.

"What a relief. Tarrlok was certain he put you in a coma. Won't he be disappointed," the voice continued bitterly. The bite of hate in the tone was unmistakable. "You must be hungry and thirsty."

"Maybe… I really have to _go_," she admitted with a groan. She squeezed her thighs together at the sudden urge to relieve herself. Finally, she managed enough strength to push herself upright, but she immediately bashed the top of her skull against a flat surface. "Ow!"

"I suppose I should have warned you about sitting up…"

Korra lifted her hand and slid it along the offending object above her. "What—what is this?" She finally found an edge with her hand and followed a rough, thick pillar to the surface she was laying on. She pictured the shape in her mind. She gaped. "I'm in a _cage?!_"

"Very good. It took me only slightly less time to figure out that I'm now one of Tarrlok's two new pets."

Korra swiveled her head around to face her companion's voice, peering out between the wooden bars of her cage. She locked eyes with Lin, who appeared very uncomfortable in a cage that was about the same size as her own. "Don't worry, I'll break my way out of here. We won't be pets for very long."

Lin frowned.

The Avatar took in a breath, tensed, then threw her fist at the bars of her cage. In her mind, she was already celebrating the image of the flimsy cage splintering into a million pieces. Suddenly, a throbbing headache overtook her senses, crippling her into submission. She let out a shrill cry and abandoned her mission, grabbing at her head and curling further into herself. "W-_what_…?"

"I thought it would be better for you not to get your hopes up and experience it for yourself. It's Tarrlok's way of keeping us contained. I don't know what he did—obviously it's some form of bloodbending—but I can't move suddenly without an explosion of agony in my temples. I haven't had the opportunity to earth- or metalbend. He removed all pieces of… _impure_ metal, and everything's wooden here."

"I bet I can still firebend. He's not a chi blocker; he just makes it hurt when we try to use our strength to escape." Korra concentrated, forcing back the dull throb of the headache. She held out a hand and felt a ball of fire form in her center. She willed the heat to spread through her steady breathing. Before long, a flame appeared upon her palm, and she smiled triumphantly at its comforting flickering, relaxing contently at the heat. "See?"

Just as she spoke, the flame flared up angrily and scattered around her, setting fire to her clothing and cage as if she were a novice firebender. She had lost control of the tiny flame, and she cried out when her skin was seared by a fire that was quickly eating away at her pants.

A burst of icy water immediately flew at her, dousing the flames, which disappeared with a quiet hiss and wisps of steam.

Miserable, wet, burned, and suffering from a lingering headache, Korra shifted so she could see through her cage and identify her savior.

Tarrlok crossed his arms and glanced away from the Avatar. His voice was flat, dispassionate, when he finally spoke to her. "I would advise you to avoid firebending in the future, lest you wish to burn down this entire house. You are not fully in control of your bending at this time."

A new heat was rising within her. Anger licked at every contour of her body, and her headache grew at the intensity of it. "_Tarrlok!_ What are you thinking, keeping us locked up? Where are we?" she spat.

"Far away from anyone who cares to look for you, I assure you. You caused a fair bit of trouble for me, and since you know what you do, I couldn't allow you to walk free. And apparently, a prison isn't enough to keep you caged."

Korra sputtered, her anger giving way to panic. "My friends… Naga… Tenzin… they're all looking for me!"

He smiled tightly. "And isn't it nice that you didn't tell anyone where you went when you and Beifong escaped from prison? Nobody knows where you are, and they haven't known for three days now. I can't possibly be tied to your disappearance."

The Avatar's eyes widened in horror. He was right. "How long do you plan on keeping us like this?"

"I don't know," he admitted, turning his back on her, "but I have no problems keeping you both here for as long as I need you gone."

"Well…" she hesitated, "we do have needs…"

He turned to look at her. He appeared faintly uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, I did happen to catch that part of your conversation. I will escort you to relieve yourself, then I will provide food and water."

Korra grimaced and watched as he approached her, removing a most assuredly platinum key from within his robe. There was a heavy, matching padlock she hadn't noticed that adorned her cage, and he stuck the key inside of it and twisted. It immediately fell apart in his hand. Impulsively, she thrust her hand against the lid, and she jumped to her feet in preparation to run, fight, do _anything_ to escape this hopeless situation.

Tarrlok stifled a sigh and swiftly bloodbent her. He tried to block out her cries as she dropped and toppled over the edge of her cage, knocking it onto its side. With a gentleness that contradicted how he had just treated her, he helped her to her feet. He wrinkled his nose at the variety of unpleasant smells that came from her unwashed form.

She flinched from his grip. "_Don't_ touch me."

"You can't possibly walk to the washroom by yourself—and I refuse to let you go alone. You will accept my help or not go at all."

Korra gritted her teeth. It wasn't a hard choice to make, considering the increasing ache in her bladder. "_Fine._" Leaning heavily on the bloodbender reluctantly, she allowed him to escort her with slow, easy steps. Along the way, she noted that she and Lin were in the basement of this house Tarrlok had imprisoned them in. They had to climb up a set of stairs that winded her far more than she expected.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs and led her into a small room. There was a comfortable looking armchair nearby that begged her to rest on it.

"Wait," she mumbled. It hurt her pride, but she couldn't manage another step, and taking time to rest was far better than falling on her face. "I need to rest…"

He nodded once and led her to the chair, settling her into it. It was then that he noticed the burn on her outer thigh. "Stay here."

Before she could respond, he had left her by herself in that room. And before she could contemplate a possible way to escape, he was back with a ball of snow in his grasp. Kneeling, he gently parted the torn pieces of fabric from the burn area, inspecting it.

She winced and growled at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" he shot back sarcastically. He liquefied the snow and held it aloft between his two hands. "I'm not a great healer, but I do know some basics to soothe the pain. If we leave it untreated, it will only get worse."

"I'm a healer, too, so let me do it."

"You're the one who caused this burn because of your out-of-control bending. _No_."

"_You're_ the one who messed with my bending, causing me to burn myself!"

They glowered at each other. Without another word, he lowered the water to her burn, and it began to glow faintly while he cleansed the injured flesh of her thigh.

"You probably love touching me like th—_ooh_, that feels much better." She sighed at the relief that flooded the site of the healing.

He flushed at her insinuation. "It pains me to hurt you, but I do greatly enjoy having an opportunity to care for you. I'm… very relieved you woke up today."

"_Shut up_," she snapped rudely, turning her head away from him in disgust. She was unwilling to entertain the idea of Tarrlok having feelings for her at this point. "Just get me to the toilet before I burst."

* * *

"The 'metalbenders' are in place?" Amon questioned his lieutenant when he arrived in his office for their evening meeting.

"Yes, sir. We were able to forge some documents from the leader of Zaofu, and our metalbenders are in place. It appears that Hiroshi's invention worked perfectly, and their metalbending was perceived as real."

"Wonderful news. I will have to let him know that it was a success as soon as possible. We have men stationed on Air Temple Island, then?"

"No, not yet. There is already duty roster in place for the new couple days, so our men won't be on guard until then. It would be too suspicious to try to sneak a few in right now."

Amon waved it away. "Very well. Once our men are on Air Temple Island, we will capture the last airbenders. I will cleanse them then and there and finally rid the world of airbending. I guarantee that the Avatar's friends are there, as well. We will capture Hiroshi's daughter and imprison those benders. Perhaps we could use them as bait to lure the Avatar into our hideout once again."

The Lieutenant nodded in satisfaction. "We were also able to monitor the police rounds and place explosives on the designated areas without being detected. After you make your announcement to the city tomorrow, we can start detonating them until our demands are met."

"Excellent. Oh, and where is my third report on Tarrlok?"

"I have it right here. I retrieved it just before arriving at your door." He pushed the paper across the desktop to his leader.

The masked man bent over it, and his eyes danced over the details his agent had scribbled down for him. "Hmm… what is this?"

"Sir?"

Amon gestured to the paper. "It appears that Tarrlok managed to lose our tracker when he disappeared into the mountains. What sort of business would our chairman have in the middle of nowhere?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but we will ensure that he will be tailed tomorrow, should he return to that location."

"Good. This appears to be the first time he was alone all day, so it would clearly be the best time to subdue him. If this is true, I will attend the next time and take his bending from him. He will burden us no longer."

* * *

"Don't make me tell you again," Amon threatened softly. He towered over the cowering earthbenders, his smirking mask terrifying them in ways nothing else could. The Triple Threat Triad members took steps backwards and glanced uneasily back at the open hatch of a staircase that descended into darkness.

"You want us to collapse the tunnel?" one of them repeated shakily. He opened his mouth to ask why they were going to do that, but the clenching of Amon's fist convinced him to keep his mouth shut instead.

"That's right. Use your tyrannical bending to destroy any trace of this tunnel—I know you can; that's _all_ you can do with it."

The other earthbender glanced from Amon to the several chi blockers standing stiffly behind him. With a shrug, he turned to face the hatch. His partner did the same.

Together, the earthbenders formed solid stances and slammed their feet against the earth, feeling the vibrations that resulted from the impact. The vibrations told them exactly what lay beneath them, and they altered their positions accordingly.

Amon watched them with heavy suspicion.

One Triple Threat Triad member glanced at the other from the corner of his eye. Through his peripheral vision, he managed to communicate a few words, the makings of a plan. The other man almost unperceptively shook his head, his fear obvious. With a heated glare, he was quickly convinced.

"Hurry _up!_" Amon growled, sick of them standing in place unmoving. His fingers twitched with the urge to force them into earthbending.

Both men slammed their feet against the ground again, but the vibrations weren't needed to see underground this time. The ground promptly cracked and splintered under the chi blockers, and they dropped into it. They became encased with earth, struggling to free themselves from the very solid prisons.

Amon, who saw this coming from their increasing reluctance to do as he commanded, leaped above the ground and narrowly avoided a few spikes that jutted upwards towards his retreating form. He landed heavily. He narrowed his glacial eyes at the benders.

The two gang members, realizing they failed to neutralize their biggest threat, immediately began backing away from him with their hands held up defensively.

"H-hey, we were just kiddin'. We'll work on the tunnel r-right now." Immediately, the earthbenders got to work on sending shock waves through the walls of the tunnel below them. The earth began crashing and cracking as it broke apart and shattered into large pieces of rock. The boulders rained down, colliding with the elevator and ripping it to shreds. Clouds of dirt drifted up from the hatch as the earth settled below them.

"See? I told you we would—_agh! No!_"

Amon gripped the earthbender by the back of the neck and sent the other flying to the ground with a devastating kick to the face. He pressed his thumb to the center of the man's forehead, severing his bending in an instant. "Thank you," he whispered menacingly.


	19. Spreading Fear and Chaos

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on August 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Spreading Fear and Chaos**

_Team Avatar is unable to find Korra but rescues Equalist prisoners in the attempt._

* * *

"Well, don't you look snazzy!" Bolin whistled appreciatively when Mako and Asami appeared from their respective rooms, clothed from head-to-toe in their borrowed Equalist uniforms. The earthbender had already donned his own and had sat at the dining room table to feast on a bowl of fruit while he waited.

The other two members of Team Avatar glanced at each other uncomfortably. 'Snazzy' did not accurately describe how they thought they looked, in their opinions.

"Good idea about cutting the hands off of our uniforms, Asami," Mako complimented, bringing a smile to her pretty face. He took his nondescript green glove off, exposing his bare hand. He flexed his fingers and brought a small flame to life in the palm. "These are not bender-friendly uniforms. If I tried to firebend, I would easily set the cloth on fire."

"It sure wouldn't look good if one of those police officers came in right now," the dark-haired woman commented dryly, tugging at the skin-tight, forest green cloth adorning every inch of her body except for her head. Her other hand was encased protectively in her electrified glove. "Why are we changing into our uniforms now? There's no way to leave the island without rousing a ton of suspicion. After all, my father is an Equalist…" Her eyes darted to the floor.

Mako laid a comforting arm around her waist and squeezed her gently into a one-sided hug. "It would be strange to have to change into these uniforms outside somewhere, especially in a hurry, if we manage to locate an entrance to their hideout. I guess we'll just need to wear our regular clothing on top of the uniforms."

Asami made a face at that. "I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bulky… and it's only for a little while. All right, we can do that. It'll be much easier to change out of our regular clothes."

The three teenagers nodded at each other, and they went back to their rooms to disguise their disguises. It helped that the Equalist uniform was very form-fitting and that the weather would be cold enough that they wouldn't sweat under all that fabric, but it was still uncomfortable having two sets of clothing on. It was deemed a necessary annoyance in order to locate Korra, though, so they sucked their discomfort up.

Meelo was sitting at the table picking at the fruit Bolin had left behind when they all returned. He didn't even look up at them and instead peeled an orange.

"Hey, Meelo, just the man I wanted to see!" The earthbender exclaimed, gaining the young airbender's attention with his choice of words. "Do you think you could show us where you found these uniforms? We need to look around to see if there are any clues about where the Equalist hideout is."

The boy pouted angrily and shook his head. "I'm not allowed to leave the island, or else Dad will punish me even more. He's so mean to me. I'm not even allowed to go outside unless he's watching me practice my airbending."

"You never let that stop you before," he reminded him suggestively. "C'mon, let's go saddle up Oogi and take a ride into town. You know you miss the cool breeze through your nonexistent hair."

Mako glared at his brother. "You're such a bad influence."

"Hey, we need to find Korra. Everyone has to make sacrifices! If Meelo has to get grounded for another couple of months so we can bring her home, so be it!"

"Where is Tenzin right now?" Asami interrupted. "Is he still on the island?"

"Well, no…" Meelo began slowly. He stuck out his tongue. "Dad already left for work, but he warned me before he left that if I leave, I would _really_ get it this time. And besides, he has Jinora and Ikki playing tattle-tale on me. They are outside making sure I don't try to leave with Oogi."

"I don't suppose you know how to read a map so you could show us where you were…"

The boy's blank look told them everything they needed to know.

"Maybe I can describe the place to you," he finally suggested. "It was really gray, dark, and boring, like _the_ most boring part of Republic City. With lots of tall buildings. I was flying over it to get to my favorite sweet shop when I saw the crate sitting in the middle of the road. Doesn't seem like a lot of people go through there, or they would have moved it already."

"Are you talking about the industrial sector?" Asami guessed, tapping a finger against her jaw thoughtfully. "We've been there before, and it was very gray with tall buildings and factories. Also, there wasn't much traffic. Not to mention… it's definitely Equalist territory, since we attended an assembly there almost a month ago."

"I guess?" He shrugged at her, biting into his peeled orange messily. "Anyway, that's all I know about it."

"Well, we definitely won't get anywhere just standing around. We should get moving," Mako spoke up. He motioned for his companions to follow him out into the foyer.

"See you later, Meelo. Thanks for the information."

"Don't die!" he told them cheerfully.

* * *

Having left Air Temple Island with only a few suspicious glances, Team Avatar rode the ferry to the banks of Republic City. Asami had managed to hide her electrified glove with it tucked under Mako's arm, which unsettled him greatly despite her assurances that it wasn't powered up.

There was a public parking garage only a short way from where the ferry docked so visitors would have somewhere to leave their vehicles while they visited the island. It was here that Asami had left the Satomobile she had permanently borrowed from her father's collection. They jumped in and started off through the busy streets with a fairly clear destination in mind.

"Do you really think there could be an entrance to their hideout in the industrial sector?" Bolin exclaimed to be heard over the wind.

"Why not? I mean, that's where they have their big meetings. It would make sense," Mako replied with equal volume. "And it's so easy to move around without gaining attention there. Most of those factories went out of business long ago. It's practically empty."

"Seems like the perfect place for gangs," the earthbender observed, "or a part of the city that desperately needs to be knocked down and rebuilt."

"Equalists scare away bending gangs with ease, and renovation of that sector is probably on the council's list, but it's far, far down," Asami added. "You know as well as I do how often the council gets around to working on their projects. The Equalists are very safe in that sector."

They rushed past numerous vendors and people strolling through the streets in the crisp morning air. The dark-haired woman weaved through the slower traffic in order to maintain her speed. She narrowly avoided connecting with other vehicles crossing her path.

"I know we really need to find Korra, but it's going to be hard to do that when we're dead," Bolin reminded her with an undertone of terror. His hint that she should slow down before she wrecked the car was disregarded.

"I don't know how to drive slowly," she told him flatly. "We'll be there in only a couple minutes at this rate."

The rest of the drive was silent, and true to Asami's word, they soon found themselves leaving behind the splendor and warm activity of Republic City's residential and shopping districts and instead bursting into the drab depression of the abandoned industrial sector. She slowed their speed so they could scan the streets and alleyways for any sign of where the entrance to the hideout could be.

Despite the sun hovering above in the morning sky, the deeper they went, the less they could see. They journeyed far into the heart of the sector, swallowed up completely by towering spires jutting from pitch black factories. The only sounds were the purr of the Satomobile's engine and crack of loosened cobblestones below the wheels.

"This place is so creepy," she whispered. She flicked on the headlights of the vehicle so they could see the path in front of them.

Mako removed his glove and conjured a flame to his palm. He held it out as far as he could so he could squint at the passing scenery.

Asami stopped at the next intersection and opened the glove box so she could tug a worn map from it. "Can you shine that light over here?"

The firebender obeyed, moving the flame in his palm closer so the details of the map flickered into visibility. The three teenagers bent over it and studied it intently. Asami traced the path they had been following so they could decide where to look next.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bolin was drawn to a flash of light down the alleyway and on the adjacent street from them. He turned his head in time to see a dark shape moving past before the building blocked his view. "Guys! I just saw someone over there."

Without hesitation, Asami dimmed the headlights, Mako doused his flame, and they made a sharp turn into the alleyway to follow the mysterious person. Before they reached the street, their headlights had been completely turned off so they wouldn't alert the other person about their presence.

No words were spoken when she turned onto the street in the direction Bolin had indicated, and some distance ahead of them, they could make out the back of a vehicle with its headlights turned on. It promptly turned the next corner and disappeared from sight again. They sped after it and turned the corner. Whoever they had been following had gotten out and started looking around with a flashlight in hand, leaving the engine on.

Asami immediately backed up and hid the Satomobile from sight of the person who appeared to be searching for something. They held their breath and listened intently to the sound of what they recognized as a woman cursing in frustration.

"Where is it? I can't believe they sent me to fix this mess. It was the delivery team's mistake… Spirits, I can't find that stupid crate! Ugh, what am I supposed to say if I can't find it?!"

Through the dim, Team Avatar exchanged triumphant looks. They continued listening to the woman while she fruitlessly wandered through the dark to find a crate that they knew was no longer there. After what seemed like hours to the impatient teenagers, the woman growled and jumped back into her Satomobile. She shifted the gear and began driving down the street.

Asami had turned their own engine off so they wouldn't be discovered, but when she was sure the woman was out of earshot, she started it back up. The vehicle rumbled to life, and she urged it forward and towards where she could see the Equalist far ahead of them. She wisely kept the headlights off.

They followed at a safe distance, barely able to see where they were going. Their path was an elaborate one, but Bolin made sure to trace the street with a pen so they wouldn't get lost, aided by the tiniest of flame atop Mako's finger.

Finally, the path ended at what appeared to be a garage on the outside, but when the woman drove up to it, the door lifted to reveal a downwards sloping passageway. She was swallowed in darkness, and the door slowly closed behind her.

Asami parked her Satomobile in a nearby alleyway. "Let's get into uniform, then we can follow."

The teenagers shed their clothing and tucked it under their seats. They had hidden their facial masks and goggles in between their layers. The masks were tugged over their faces, and goggles were fitted on top to complete the look. Taking a few moments to look each other over to make sure there were no obvious flaws in the disguise, they were ready.

"We should probably leave the Satomobile here with our clothes so nobody finds them," the dark-haired woman suggested. "It will be almost impossible to escape if they know there are imposters among them."

"It's probably going to be a long walk down. Let's hope no one else will be driving through at the same time. It'll be awkward to respond correctly to questions we don't know the answer to." The firebender extinguished his flame once again and slipped on his glove, and they exited the vehicle, making their way towards the door. He had half expected the door to open when they approached, but it appeared that after unsuccessfully gaining access the same way the other Equalist had, it was remotely controlled.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Bolin mockingly pushed at the sleeves of his uniform, and he threw his hand forward, burrowing a neat, small tunnel under the door and out the other side.

"You don't think they'll notice a huge hole under their secret entrance?" Mako remarked sarcastically.

"I'll make it look normal when we're inside!" he retorted with a roll of his eyes. He lowered himself into the tunnel.

"It better look really good…" The firebender helped Asami into the tunnel before following.

When all three of them were on the other side of the door, Bolin concentrated, forcing the expelled dirt and cobblestones back to the other side, filling in the mess he had made. He somehow managed to arrange the cobblestones back on top of the filled-in hole. "I don't know how it looks, exactly, but it's so dark out there, they won't even be able to tell. Who cares if some of the stones are crooked? Not me. Let's go!"

With that, Team Avatar began the descent into the Equalist hideout.

* * *

"Korra? Are you in here?"

The whisper woke Desna from her uneasy sleep. She cracked her eyes open and blearily realized there was a stream of dusty light filtering through the bars of her cell. Curious, she inched forward and pressed her face against the cold steel. She could see the shadows of three figures at the entrance to the prison. There was a rattle of keys as they unhooked a ring of cell keys from their position next to the door.

The figures started forward with caution, quite unlike the usual confident stroll of the usual attending Equalists. They stopped at every cell and took time peering inside, or so it appeared to Desna. Her interest was piqued.

"You guys new or something?" she called down at them. "All the cells before me are empty."

They murmured to each other before continuing towards her. The closer they came, the more she was able to recognize their usual Equalist attire. They stopped in front of her cell, and the light bounced off their goggled faces.

She snorted derisively. "Why the change in guard? The other guys were finally given _real_ jobs?"

"Hey… I know you," one of them, the largest, spoke suddenly. He didn't sound particularly insulted by her mocking, she noted.

"I was somewhat of a legend before I defected," she admitted agreeably. Weak from her lack of exercise, she settled back against the wall of her cell as comfortably as she could manage. "It's amazing you can recognize any part of me under all these layers of dirt. They finally took away my bathing privileges the third time I tried to escape."

The one that spoke to her ripped his goggles and face mask off, exposing his familiar, boyish features to her.

She squinted in thought. Then, her eyes lit up in recognition. There was a hint of anxious excitement in her posture now. "I know you, too. When I was teaching chi blocking to the Avatar's group, you were one of my volunteers. Earthbender, right?"

"_Shh!_ Don't let anyone hear you saying that, or our cover will be blown." He waved his hands at her and glanced nervously in the direction of the open door. "Hey, are there any lights in here so I can close that door?"

"No. The almost constant darkness breaks us faster." It was spoken as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Creepy," he muttered. "We're going to get you out of here. Now, where's Korra? Is she down a few cells? We need to get you both out—"

"—Korra?" Desna blinked. Laughing in disbelief, she inquired, "_The Avatar_, Korra?"

"Yes, that one. I don't know any other Korras." He turned away from her and started down the hall towards the rest of the cells. "Korra, are you in here?"

The chi blocking instructor shook her head in confusion once she realized Bolin was being serious. "No, the Avatar isn't here. The only ones in here are former metalbenders and me. Trust me, I would know. The most exciting part of my day is when someone comes through that door, so I always know when we get new prisoners. Also, if she were in here, I'm sure I would have seen Amon a few times; he has probably prepared numerous speeches for when he takes the Avatar's bending away from her. Yet, he has not shown his face—so to speak—once."

The other two false Equalists unmasked themselves and shared concerned looks. They turned to watch while the earthbender squatted down to converse with a couple of metalbenders who had been watching the exchange with unveiled hope.

"Korra isn't here? I don't know whether to be worried or relieved," Mako commented with a grimace. He shot a nervous glance at the doorway to confirm that nobody was listening in.

"How exactly do you plan on getting all of us out of here without being caught?" Desna questioned.

"There are numerous railcars that go all over this hideout, and the Equalists appear to use them to transport supplies. We sneak you onto the railcar we borrowed, disguise you as supplies, and we fly right out of here."

"You should really hurry," she advised. "I haven't eaten dinner yet. Or maybe it was lunch. I really can't tell what time it is when I eat. My point is that the guard will be due back to give us our meals any time now."

"_Really_ wish I could metalbend," Bolin commented with a sigh. "That would make this whole experience so much cooler. Just grab the bars… and break them apart!"

"I wish I could metalbend, too," one of the former police officers added with a hint of disgust.

Bolin promptly slapped his hands over his mouth, appalled with himself.

Asami jumped into action and selected a key from the ring in her hands. Fitting it into the lock on Desna's cell, she jiggled it noisily, but it refused to budge. She shook her head and chose a different key. After a few failed attempts, the door creaked open.

"_What's going on in here?!_" an angry voice demanded from the entrance of the prison. "Stop right there! Do you have clearance for that?!"

Bolin let out a quiet 'eep' of terror, spinning around to face the new arrival. Asami dropped the keys to the ground in shock. Mako attempted to discreetly tug his facial wear back over his face, though he knew it was already too late.

With the door to an Equalist traitor wide open and the terrified looks on their faces, Team Avatar knew the scene the Equalist had just stumbled onto was extremely incriminating, so none of them were surprised when he gave them one hard look before taking a few steps forward threateningly. "I asked you some questions, so answer me! What exactly is going on here? You have five seconds to answer before I drag all of you straight to Amon's office!"

"T-that won't be necessary!" Bolin burst out. He sidled forward, wiping his fear from his features and replacing it with a tight-lipped frown. "Amon just sent us here to grab the defector and bring her to him. Geez, can't you make some more noise instead of sneaking up on us like that? This place is creepy enough without you trying to scare people."

The Equalist, whose face was already uncovered, looked taken aback. "I didn't hear anything about Amon requesting the defector. This is my prison, so I'm the one who carries out prison-related affairs."

"Oh, really?" he inquired slyly. "That doesn't sound good for you. Maybe he thinks you're losing your touch. If I were you, I'd bring it up with the boss man before you lose your job."

"I…" He hesitated, glaring fiercely. The thought of visiting Amon's office unofficially clearly wasn't something he was keen to do, which is exactly what they had been counting on. "He's probably very busy. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Asami flipped her hair back and entered Desna's cell during the break in conversation, attempting to seamlessly fall into the role Bolin had crafted for them. She grabbed the prisoner's arm with false harshness and tugged her outside so that the light spilled onto her features. "Come on, you. We don't have all day to wait for you to crawl around like a newborn. _I_ have places to be and important orders to carry out."

"_Ouch!_ Not so rough, you barbarians!" Desna supplied helpfully and with a flinch for good measure. She turned her eyes downward and let out a quiet, depressed sigh.

"Hold her arms behind her tightly, and I'll tie her wrists," Mako added. He bent over and pretended to tie the chi blocking instructor up with an invisible length of rope, which the guard couldn't see from his angle. He quickly sent a shaky grin towards his girlfriend, who returned it. They schooled their expressions into cool indifference when they straightened back up and faced their enemy.

The Equalist was still standing in front of the doorway in a state of disbelief. On one hand, he didn't want to take orders from some recruits who appeared to be up to something suspicious. On the other, he didn't want to interfere with a direct order from Amon. He was torn. "I'll go get the prisoners' meals… I guess," he grumbled. With a final withering stare, he turned on his heel and exited the prison swiftly.

Team Avatar gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I thought we were caught for sure!" Asami muttered, voicing all of their thoughts when she was sure the Equalist had retreated from hearing distance.

"Quick thinking saying Amon sent us for her," the firebender complimented, clapping a supportive hand on his brother's back. "Did you see the expression on his face when you told him to take it up with his leader? I thought he was going to pass out from terror."

"That's probably how we looked when he snuck up on us!" Bolin guffawed, snatching the ring of keys from the ground and hurrying to the former metalbenders' cells. One-by-one, he released them as quickly as he could. The weakened men stumbled out into the hallway and stretched their legs with satisfying pops and cracks of disuse.

"We already have some dummy crates outside on the railcar. Let's get you out there and disguised immediately. Come on!"

Just as the group reached the slightly ajar doorway of the prison, the previous guard appeared in their way with a tray of soup and rice in his hands. His mouth dropped, and his eyes bugged out. With a cry, he flung the bowls at the disguised Equalists, who dodged the weak attack and winced at the clatter of plastic bowls on the hard, rocky ground.

The guard had turned on his heel and left the same way he came. "_Intruders!_ There are intruders in the prison, and they have released the priso—_urk!_" He had been inches away from pulling the lever on the nearby alarm system when the ground rose around him and swallowed him in its cocoon. An arm closed tightly around his neck to cut off his yells before anyone else could realize what's going on.

Mako released the man, and Asami laid her electrified glove on the terrified guard's shoulder. She activated it, and with a crackle of power, it surged through his body ruthlessly. His strangled cry was cut off, and he fell unconscious, slumping forward in his rocky prison.

"That was close…" Desna commented with relief. "That was some fast acting, guys. I'm impressed."

They sighed collectively in relief, and Bolin released the guard.

Mako managed to catch him before his head smacked against the ground. "What should we do with this guy? It'll be really obvious if we just leave him lying on the ground out here."

"How about the prison cells?" one of the metalbenders behind them suggested wryly. "Seems like a fitting home for him."

With a smirk, Team Avatar nodded and dragged the unconscious guard back into the prison. They set him in one of the many vacant cells. The door was slammed shut once they had left him in there, automatically locking.

"We can't leave him without anything to eat. Who knows how long it'll be before someone comes to check on the prison?" Asami spoke up with a hint of concern in her tone. She retrieved a few bowls of rice that had managed to keep some of their contents during their journey to the ground. They were set inside the cell for the man.

With a nod, they left the prison for the final time, leaving the door ajar and placing the key ring back where it belonged on the wall.

Bolin rested against the side of the railcar and leaned over to watch the tracks below them fly past in a blur of silver and dark gray. "Man, we're going _so_ fast! I'm actually having fun. Are you guys having fun?"

Asami giggled despite herself.

The earthbender couldn't tell because of the facial wear, but his brother turned his head and sent him an incredulous stare. "We're racing through the heart of the Equalist headquarters with crates full of prisoners, knowing that one slip-up could cause us all to blow our covers and end up spending an eternity in darkness eating hard rice, and you're having _fun?_ Not to mention, we haven't found Korra or Beifong, and we don't know what could be waiting for us at the end of this tunnel right now!"

"Well, you know… _Hey there!_ How ya doin'?" Bolin called good-naturedly to a couple of Equalists a ways ahead of them who were busy unloading from a stationary railcar on the next track over. His words were mostly lost in the wind that chased after them; the workers had not even paused in their task to look at them as they raced past.

"What are you—_stop_ that! Quit being so obvious!" Mako grasped Bolin by the shoulder and ripped him closer.

"Come on, bro, if you act so tense, somebody's going to realize something's up. You think these guys go around with their spines ramrod straight and mouths clamped shut like windup toys? Nah, humans are social creatures, and this place is no exception. Just act natural."

"Whatever…" Mako muttered. "Just don't talk to anyone unless you have to. If anyone asks, we're on official business."

"Official business, huh? Those guys we passed were busy with crates, too, so their business must also be official." He smiled brightly and nudged Asami. "Nobody is made to feel inferior in this workplace. Morale is _high_."

They zoomed through seemingly endless tunnels until the tracks ended in the transportation bay. They slowed to a stop in front of a large space crowded with vehicles of all sizes and purposes. There was some activity here, with Equalists doing routine maintenance or cleaning, but Bolin didn't let it deter him for an instant. He was determined to get all of them out safely.

He climbed out of the railcar and raised a hand to get the workers' attention. "Hey, guys, we need to get these supplies out of here immediately. Which of these babies is ready to go?"

With a pause of consideration, a dark-haired woman directed him to a delivery truck that would serve their needs well. She promptly returned to the Satomobile she had been washing.

Dumbfounded, Mako and Asami watched as the disguised earthbender retrieved a dolly for them to load the crates onto. He noticed their expressions and froze. "What?"

The firebender shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe how easy you make this look."

"You don't get _all_ the talent," he retorted teasingly. He pushed a crate carelessly from the elevated back of the railcar onto the dolly before realizing it contained a human being. He cringed and leaned over the crate to whisper, "_Sorry!_"

He was met with silence, of course, but he hoped he was forgiven.

Team Avatar worked to load the crates of smuggled prisoners into the back of the delivery truck while Equalists moved around them, completely unaware that they were imposters. It was risky, nerve-wracking, and totally exciting. They were out of breath by the time the last crate had been secured in the back of the truck, for more than one reason.

Bolin wheeled the dolly back where he had found it and waved in farewell to his "fellow" Equalists, encouraging Mako and Asami to follow his lead, albeit with less enthusiasm. "See you guys later!"

The workers impatiently waved back before resuming their tasks, clearly struggling to meet a deadline and finding the multiple interruptions highly annoying.

The disguised team piled into their stolen vehicle, and Asami drove them out of the transportation bay and a long, winding tunnel that gradually sloped upwards to the surface. A door ahead of them automatically lifted to allow them to leave, and they never felt more relieved to feel the sunlight on their faces as they left the Equalist hideout behind, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

The only light was the soft glow from the lamp that rested on the desk next to a stack of neatly inscribed papers. The sun had dipped out of sight only minutes ago, so every law-abiding citizen was most-assuredly nestled snugly in their houses with the radio turned on to wind the evening down after dinner.

Amon, shrouded partially in shadow, leaned forward so his mouth was inches away from the microphone he was preparing to speak into. His eyes glinted with malicious intent when he locked them with his lieutenant's. He took in a slow breath and nodded once to indicate he was ready.

The Lieutenant flipped the switch on a special transmitter Hiroshi had designed when the Equalists had begun forming, and a single bulb on its front flickered to life with a noticeable red glare. The device effectively silenced all channels, replacing them with the smooth, virulent voice of the activist leader who always promised a new kind of destruction and terror for those who opposed his cause. This time was no exception.

He closed his eyes and pushed his notes aside. He knew what he wanted to say without having to consult them. They would only serve as a distraction. His words were unhurried and eloquent when he began speaking. "A very pleasant evening to the citizens of Republic City. This is Amon speaking, and I would like to request a few moments of your time before you retire for the evening. It has been some time since you have heard from me, but I assure you that in my absence I have been dutifully preparing the next stages of my Revolution.

"Councilman Tarrlok led you to believe that his curfew was enacted to protect the nonbenders. Protect them from what, I wonder? Only a fool would believe the bars of a cage to only be meant to keep the predators out. By binding us with his ludicrous laws—_yes_, there _will_ be more the longer you grant this man his position—he is ensuring that he keeps us and our enormous potential under his control by lock and key.

"Therefore, I come to my proposition, although… perhaps I shouldn't refer to it as such; there is neither negotiation nor refusal permitted. I wish to lead Republic City in the position I think I would be better suited for than our current chairman. I am going to usurp Councilman Tarrlok, and in his absence, I will build a shining future. I will even allow the current council members to remain where they are for now.

"In addition to awarding me the title of chairman, I demand that the curfew be swiftly removed and any future laws that bring inconvenience to nonbenders remain as fleeting thoughts that die quickly and never resurrect. You will find that I have little patience for these blatant attempts to shift the balance of power even more to the benders' side. I highly advise the council and police force not to take this lightly; as you have seen in the past, my threats are far from empty.

"Already, I have moved several new, game-changing weapons into place, and they are ready to strike at a moment's notice. Also, should this require some brief consultation for any purpose, I am prepared to allow some time for the council to do so. I simply ask that you choose a reasonable deadline, or I will be forced to step in and create one. When you have my answer—the sooner, the better—hold a press conference and have the statement published in the daily newspaper. Heed my warning. Disobedience is not without its price."

Amon finished his speech and nodded once again to his lieutenant, watching as the man flicked the switch downwards, and the red bulb blinked into darkness. He shifted his position noiselessly in his chair.

"That went well," his right-hand man commented with approval.

"Indeed it did," he agreed. "Tomorrow evening, we will detonate the first wave of explosives and cripple some of the metalbenders' high traffic routes, as well as some of the popular businesses downtown. Every evening after, if Tarrlok keeps his office, we will double the number of targets, ending on the fourth day with the city hall."

"We have explosives on City Hall already?"

"No, not yet. There is too much police activity nearby, so we don't want to risk them becoming aware of our intentions too early. While they are busy dealing with the ensuing chaos on the third day, we will arm City Hall. Although, I am disinclined to believe they will allow the chaos to progress to the fourth day. I am expecting my answer long before then." Mentally shifting gears, he dropped his unused speech notes in a drawer and shut it with finality. "Now, let's begin the evening meeting."

* * *

"You're late, jerk!" Korra called when Tarrlok descended the staircase into the basement. His heavy footsteps had pulled her from her restless nap, although she had frequently drifted in and out of it because of her grumbling, hungry tummy. She could make out his features from the faint light that streamed in through a high window that was dusted with snowflakes.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied sincerely. He lit the nearby hearth, throwing the room into heavy shadows and slowly encroaching warmth. He escorted them to relieve themselves, and once they were both safely locked away again, he hurried back up the stairs to prepare their food. It took him no more than ten minutes to return. When he had kneeled in front of Korra's cage with hastily prepared food in his hands like a peace offering, she noticed how utterly worn out he appeared.

_Good, he deserves it,_ she thought fiercely, but it didn't stop her from opening her mouth to inquire with some curiosity, "What's wrong with you?"

He took his time to respond, leaving Korra's portion well within her reach on the ground outside her cage. It wasn't until he did the same for the ever-silent Lin that he opened his mouth to speak. "Nothing is wrong with me. My position is demanding, not to mention I'm responsible for taking care of two grown women as if they were my children."

"Not our fault. You know, we deserve to know what's happening outside," she reminded him testily. She immediately dug into her food, finishing it in record time. "If there is no radio to listen to, we need something to keep from going insane. Do you have a newspaper?"

"I left my newspaper at my residence."

"Then do you at least have some news to _tell_ us? What have the Equalists done since we escaped from prison?"

"The same that they have done since they announced themselves to Republic City: made threats and demands and terrorized our way of life." His voice was flat, yet sarcastic, causing Korra to bristle in fury.

"Can't you be any more specific?" she snapped. "Just because you imprisoned us here, that doesn't mean we have to be kept in the dark. You know, even if you feel confident that we are under your control, I will break out of here, and I'm taking Lin with me. I _need_ to stop Amon. Then once that's done, I'll figure out what to do with _you_."

He flushed with anger at the way she spoke to him. He kneeled in front of her cage and stared into her narrowed eyes. "Hostility will get you nowhere with me. I respond much better when you are polite and respectful to me. You would do well to remember that in the future."

Korra flinched away from his outstretched hand, which she knew could wield terrifying control over her person with little effort. She hid it from her face well, but she was trembling with fear at the thought of being the victim of bloodbending for any longer.

"Which reminds me…" Without warning, he snatched her by the neck and guided her forward to the thick bars of her cage. His warm breath tickled her lips, rendering her frozen, but instead of leaning in to kiss her like she expected, he stroked the side of her face with his unoccupied hand.

Knowing what was coming, Korra began thrashing weakly against his grip. "Let go of me, you _monster!_"

Tarrlok swallowed the hurt from her insult, and his wandering hand journeyed up to her temple. He fought to keep the squirming young woman relatively still while he bloodbent her. Simultaneously, the hand on her neck pinched tightly and he jabbed her temple hard enough to bruise.

Korra cried out, and she crumpled to the floor of her cage. Her head began throbbing with an intensity that made it impossible to focus on anything else. She clutched her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

Having finished weakening the Avatar for the day, he turned his attention to the former Chief of Police reluctantly. Subduing her, in his experience, was even less pleasant than subduing Korra.

Lin growled menacingly at him, dangerous and unpredictable like a cornered animal. "Don't you _dare_ touch me, Tarrlok. I promise that you will regret it."

He climbed to his feet and moved towards her cage with cautious steps. Their locked gazes communicated unrivaled hate and loathing. He didn't want to touch Lin any more than she wanted to be touched by him, but the situation forced him into it. "Let's get this over with," he muttered impatiently.

Lin watched the bloodbender take his place in front of her cage, and she didn't move an inch, watching him with sharp, emerald green eyes. Her lips were curled into a tight-lipped frown. Even weary and imprisoned, she could be a very intimidating person. Every twitch of her jaw warned him not to come any closer.

Unconcerned, Tarrlok snaked his hand in between the bars towards Lin's neck. His fingers barely brushed her skin. It was supposed to be a quick movement, a rough pinch to keep her still while his other hand jabbed at her temple, but suddenly, his bloodbender senses came alive when the pulsing of a heartbeat, faint but very detectable to him, rapidly moved into a very dangerous range. The animals never approached the house, he knew. He froze and, without thinking, turned his head, which immediately turned out to be his worst decision.

Lin darted forward and sank her teeth violently into Tarrlok's hand until the delicate skin gave under her vicious bite. Pulling away at the sound of his scream of pain, she grimaced in repulsion when her tongue was assaulted by the taste of his metallic blood. Nonetheless, she ran her tongue over her teeth with grim satisfaction.

The chairman ripped his hand out of the cage and fell backwards onto his backside, bringing his wound closer to his face to inspect the damage with outright horror written all over his face. The teeth marks were almost unrecognizable due to the free-flowing blood, which stained his robe with small, dark, blossoming shapes. He gestured over the wound with his other hand, coagulating the blood in a few short seconds. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about the sticky mess running down his wrist or open wound at that moment. "You… you… _you bit me!_" he cried out in disbelief.

"I told you not to touch me!" she yelled back, irate. "_You_ would do well to remember that in the future!"

The intense throbbing of his wound was distracting, but the heartbeat outside the house was calling for attention immediately. Healing could wait until he had deemed the living being a threat or not. Biting back a scathing response and glaring daggers at the smirking metalbender, he shakily climbed to his feet and cradled his hand to his chest. He rushed up the stairs and slammed the door on his way out of the basement.

"That was… _weird_," Korra told Lin, shaking her head.

"It worked, didn't it?" Her smirk widened. She finally reached out and retrieved her cold food. She needed it to wash away the taste of blood drenching her palate. "He didn't use his bloodbending on me."

The Avatar didn't want to get her hopes up at this tidbit of information. "That's true… but he'll be back soon to do it. And this time, he will _really_ make it hurt."

"Even if he does, I won't give up. We're going to get out of here somehow."

They exchanged a secretive glance.

"How close are you?" Korra whispered.

Lin swallowed a mouthful of her noodles and shrugged nonchalantly. Her tone was just as hushed when she was able to respond in the event that Tarrlok was trying to listen in on them. "Halfway. If I work through the night instead of sleeping, I should be able to break through. We'll see."

Both women soon fell into a companionable silence. Korra had begun to drift off to sleep again, drooling slightly, when the door at the top of the stairs was wrenched open. She scrambled onto her elbows and knees, nearly smacking her skull against the top of her cage again in her hurry to see what was going on. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and peered out.

Tarrlok made his way down the stairs with a deadly calm expression on his face. There was a clean, white strip of cloth wrapped tightly around his injured hand. He ignored the Avatar and stared directly at Lin. His unyielding gaze caused the metalbender to shift in discomfort. She tensed.

Just as Korra had expected, Tarrlok unleashed a brutal torrent of his skill against the elder woman, and the scariest part about it was the lack of anger on his features. He was a cold robot while he cruelly squeezed at her organs. He barely listened to Korra, who screamed in protest and horror at his actions.

Her voice was but a faint buzz of an insect to him. His mind was elsewhere. Who had been outside the house? When he had gone to check, whomever it was disappeared promptly. His mind rationalized that it was a small animal that had wandered too close to the house and darted away once it detected his scent. However, there was a small part of him that stressed over being discovered, that the heartbeat belonged to someone who could ruin his plans.

He needed to go home and pack, just in case he needed to make a hasty getaway. It probably wouldn't hurt to secure a ticket for the morning ship out of Republic City. He released Lin from his hold and hurried from the house without a backwards glance.


	20. The Game Changer

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on August 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XX: The Game Changer**

_Amon fulfills his dark promise._

* * *

"Asami, are you sure you should be leaving by yourself? I mean, the chances of anything happening are low, but still…" Mako argued, leaning against the wall of Asami's borrowed room on Air Temple Island. His golden eyes followed her movements around the small, yet comfortable, space with ill-restrained concern. "How about I go with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mako. It's just for an hour, maybe less. Tenzin and Pema have been incredibly hospitable to us, and I want to do something to express my gratitude." She paused, lowering her hairbrush and blinking at her boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. A small smile curled her lips. "Although, I am touched by how much you're worrying. If it makes you feel any better, how about I ask one of the metalbenders to go with me?"

"You'd rather have a metalbender go with you?" The statement was tinged with slight jealousy, though jokingly.

"No, but I'd rather you stay here and figure out our plan with Bolin. Don't forget, Korra and Beifong are missing, Amon's planning to overtake the city, and we are hiding an ex-Equalist among us. These things are way more important than escorting me to the market to pick up a few groceries."

"I guess you're right," he conceded. He turned his attention to her window, smiling wryly at the clear blue sky. "It's too bad we can't practice our chi blocking outside. I mean, I know Desna was released from prison, but that was when Beifong was the chief. With Tarrlok and that new guy running things, who knows how the police officers are ordered to react? They might take us straight in for questioning." As if on cue, a metalbender passed by the window, glancing briefly in at Mako, before continuing his patrol. The firebender scowled.

The near-constant presence of the Metalbending Police Force on Air Temple Island was quickly wearing the Air Nomads and their house guests down. It was disheartening to realize that if Korra attempted to contact them, she would immediately be arrested again, though grudgingly it would ease their concern somewhat to know she wasn't in the hands of Amon.

"Speaking of which," Mako continued, "you never did tell me what happened when they asked you to go to City Hall."

Asami straightened her collar and turned to face Mako, sighing softly. She shifted uncomfortably. "No, I suppose I didn't. I think I was so exhausted after it, that I fell right asleep when I came back. I forgot about it completely in all this craziness."

"What did they ask you?"

"A number of things. Mainly what I knew about that evening when we entered the Equalist hideout." She left it hanging there.

A few seconds passed until the firebender prompted her to continue with, "So…? What'd you say?"

Her eyes darted to the floor. Her voice was quiet. "What do you think I said, Mako?"

He arched a curious brow, uncomprehending. "Well, I kind of assumed you would tell the truth. Your father is an Equalist; we found the entrance to their hideout in his backyard, and we witnessed him chatting with Amon's lieutenant in a room full of weapons he created. What is there to say other than the truth?"

Asami's eyes narrowed slightly, and she pursed her lips.

"Asami…" He grew serious. "You told them the truth, right?"

"_Of course_ I didn't!" she cried. "He's my father! You honestly expect me to tell the people who want to lock him away for the rest of his life that he's guilty? I already lost one parent... Why would I ever willingly give away the other?"

Mako stumbled back in shock. "You still think that man is your father?"

"_Yes_, I do," she stressed, blinking back a sudden sting of tears in her eyes. "I told them that we were falsely accused of being Equalists. There was no secret entrance in our backyard _to my knowledge_."

"I bet Korra told them the truth when they arrested her, so you called her a liar! Whose side are you on?!"

That comment stung her deeply. "You… you shouldn't even be asking me that question. I am unquestionably on this side. I could be with my father right now, but I'm not—I'm on Air Temple Island with my boyfriend and friends, worrying about Korra's whereabouts. I could have joined the Equalists at my father's side when he asked me to, but I didn't—I _attacked_ him with one of his own inventions in a desperate attempt to get us all out safely. How _dare_ you question my loyalty now?"

Mako stiffened visibly at that and grimaced. "Yet you still wouldn't help Korra testify against him. You know, I don't even know why it matters. Your father probably visited Tarrlok and paid him off, and the entrance was probably destroyed to hide it by now. There is no evidence anymore. They got away with this one."

"Well, good," she bit out. "My father will be safe from the benders' wrath."

"Yeah, _good_," he retorted with equal spite. "Your father is free to make shiny, dangerous weapons for the Equalists to play with so they can take over the city easier. _I'm_ a bender, you know. _I'm_ a target. Korra—"

"—Korra, _what_, Mako? _Korra, what?!_" It was as if a dam broke at his words. She was yelling now, growing red in the face from her repressed rage. Tears sliced through the delicate layer of powder upon her pale cheeks. "You mention her several times every time we speak, to no end! You're worried about her, you miss her, you're angry at me for not agreeing with how she went behind my back with the police about my father. Is there anything _else_ I need to know about Korra?"

His jaw dropped at her explosive words and fumbled for a response for several tense moments. Finally, instead of answering her question, he made his way to her door. When he reached it, he stopped and, without looking at her, he muttered, "Maybe it's a good idea that I'm not going with you today." He left with those parting words.

Asami stared after him, distraught.

* * *

Desna looked up from her book when Mako entered her borrowed room. The window was covered so patrolling metalbenders couldn't see inside. There were some candles lit to provide a dim light. It was an odd arrangement for the middle of the day, but it suited her basic needs. Her expression was blank, controlled. Idly, she commented, "Well, that was quite an argument."

He froze and sheepishly met her searching gaze. "You heard that?"

"Most of it." She nodded once and frowned in sympathy. "I think everyone on the island did."

"I want to practice chi blocking," he told her, clearly wanting to get off the subject of his fight with Asami. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes, that's fine." The book was abandoned on her bed and she climbed to her feet. From her closet, she retrieved a series of special padding she had designed—thick cushions with straps winding around them. There were bright red dots painted on them as a beginner tool. She began strapping the cushions around her pressure points, aligning the dots precisely. She casually spoke while she did so, "What happened to the… erm, _metalbenders_ who were imprisoned with me? I didn't see them after you brought me here."

"I'm not totally sure," he answered. "We assumed that they would have warrants out for their arrests since they trespassed on Sato's property like the rest of us, so they decided that going back to their old lives would be a bad idea right now. They asked me a lot about Beifong's breakout from prison, though. Maybe they're going to try to track her and Korra down."

Desna nodded, having finished tying one of the cushions securely around her arm. She began working with the next. "It's strange that you and your friends haven't been arrested yet. If the Avatar and Chief of Police were arrested, I would assume the rest of you would have joined them. Although, I'm grateful that you weren't." She sent him a quick smile at that.

"There wasn't much about Korra and Beifong's trial in the newspaper," he responded, intrigued. "It's safe to say that Sato testified against them, but he apparently didn't tell them about the rest of us."

"It's ominous," she agreed. "The Equalists are accustomed to lying in wait for their time to strike, having been forced to live in secrecy for so long. Amon is a patient man, and he has been known to always think three steps ahead of everyone else. You should all be on your guard, and that means… maybe it isn't a good idea for Ms. Sato to be out alone."

"You're right… but she probably left the island by now. I would have to wait for the ferry to return." He grew worried at the realization that Asami was a target like the rest of them. He should have gone with her to protect her.

"You need all the training you can get in a short time. We don't know when the Equalists will attack." She finished with her last cushion and held up her hands to protect her center, watching as Mako immediately mimicked her stance. "Let's go, firebender, or do you need to rely that heavily on your bending to fight me?"

The taunt worked as intended. He struck out first, as she expected, and she deflected it with ease. In the small space of the room, they struggled to avoid destroying furniture and walls while they trained. It wasn't long before the airbending children, their mother, and Bolin gathered in the doorway to watch the spectacle, cheering for their favorites.

* * *

"I… apologize for my display yesterday." It took him an entire day to work up the nerve to say these words, among the chaos that resulted from the promised attack of the Equalists that evening, and he bowed his head. "I try not to lose my composure like that, but I may have gone overboard with my bending this time."

Lin was hiding in the shadows of her cage, her hands behind her back as she worked with determination at the bars that kept her from freedom. It was common practice for benders to keep some of their element on their person for emergencies, and the former Chief of Police was definitely no exception. She kept a thin piece of metal woven in the fibers of her clothing, just enough so she could bend it into a tool depending on the situation.

For days now, she had painstakingly sawed her way through the thick wood that encompassed her with a small blade she had fashioned with her metalbending. In small bursts when Tarrlok had taken his time coming back to use his bloodbending skill to sap her strength in the evenings, she had made excellent progress, working on two bars at once so it would be a gap large enough for her to squeeze through when the time was right. Her injuries had kept her awake the entire night after Tarrlok had lost control towards her, and she used this time to gingerly work the piece of metal back and forth. She had been forced to take frequent breaths to calm her labored breathing and ease the ache in her temple.

It was difficult to judge exactly how much more progress she had made because of how dark it was, but she was confident that tonight would be the night she would break through. Breaking through and finding a way to free Korra would be the next step, but she wasn't entirely sure what their plan would be after that. Perhaps Korra would feel strong enough to use her waterbending to get them down the mountain with ease, but she knew that with their thin clothing, the journey down in the frigid temperatures would not be an easy feat if they were forced to walk.

She paused what she was doing at Tarrlok's unexpected words. She bit her lip in angry disbelief. _May_ have gone overboard? She was still wincing at the sting his actions had inflicted on her, and her muscles twitched sporadically. She decided to stay silent and keep her temper in check. She would not accept his apology, and anything else she said would only damn her in the end.

Finally, Tarrlok sighed and turned away from the silent woman. He could take a hint. He turned his attention to Korra, who was lying curled up with her head propped on her arm. She regarded him with a terse frown that told him quite clearly that his apology didn't go over well with her, either.

"Before I go about the usual routine," he began with an edge of exhaustion, "I thought I'd inform you of the Equalists' latest attack."

That immediately got Korra's interested attention, as well as Lin's, but she was still hiding her movements in the shadows.

"Amon demanded that I give up my position on the council to him, and every day that I refuse, he will detonate a series of random explosives throughout the city. Today, he attacked a popular business district and various high-traffic routes used by the Metalbending Police Force." He held up his hand abruptly when Korra opened her mouth to speak, silencing her objections. "Nobody was harmed, I assure you. Curfew has been in effect for an hour now, so all nonbenders were in their homes. Everyone else was repeatedly advised to take extra precaution against possible Equalist attacks today, so they went home and locked up early."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I am not going to bow to Amon's demands if that was what you were wondering."

"Allowing him to blow up the city is the better choice?" Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

"I would _never _give up control of Republic City to that madman. The attacks would not stop there; he would simply have more freedom to execute them."

"Then what _will_ you do? What is your plan?"

"The police force will work overtime tomorrow evening trying to uncover these explosives or find those responsible for placing them. With the civilians in their homes, locating suspicious individuals is much easier. It is our theory that Amon won't place the explosives until moments before the detonation to avoid them being discovered too early. They were completely destroyed in the resulting blast, so we couldn't study them to see how they work."

She nodded in understanding, but she was still frowning at him. "You seem calm, but it must be an act. You are expected to make choices for a city full of people; you are keeping us hidden for discovering your bloodbending capabilities; you are facing off with the Equalist threat; and you most likely have the aftermath of chaotic civilians fearing for their lives to deal with."

He eyed her warily. "I have everything under control, which is why I am calm. There is no reason to pretend. Considering the one significant mistake I have made, things are going surprisingly well."

Korra suddenly smiled at him, confusing him. She picked at one of her long fingernails, giving away her nervousness at what she intended to say next. "You are an excellent liar, Councilman."

He pressed his lips together and gritted his teeth. "Speaking of _liars_, Korra… the paperwork went through—you know, for the warrant required to search the Sato mansion for Equalist involvement. Just as you crafted that story about the missing metalbenders, there was no evidence to suggest that an Equalist hideout lurked beneath."

She gaped for a few seconds, but then her cheeks darkened with rage. She wrapped her hands around the bars of her cage and squeezed tightly. "That's because _you waited too long!_ Hiroshi Sato was present during the trial, and he knew about the suspicion placed on him. He and Amon took their sweet time removing the evidence while you were busy following protocol. It's _no wonder _you're making us lose this war."

Tarrlok flushed angrily. "I would advise you to hold your tongue. Perhaps I should consider leaving you without dinner or washroom privileges until morning. I have been courteous so far, but I can change that easily."

"Perhaps you should!" she spat back. "Oh, courteous, huh? You call _this_ courteous?!" She would have thrown out her hands to gesture to her surroundings, but there was no room for her to do so. "I would rather be taken captive by Amon because he would have the common decency to call it what it is—_torture!_ You leave us locked in these horrible, cramped cages the entire day until you let us out for a couple of minutes to take two bathroom breaks a day! You don't treat us like human beings; we are your pets—"

Tarrlok abruptly silenced Korra's rant when he dropped to his knees in front of her cage and hauled her face forward. His lips smashed unceremoniously against hers, and he cradled her face, curling his long fingers against her jaw. He pressed insistently with his mouth, sliding the slightly wet, chapped flesh against her own.

Korra wasn't sure what Lin was thinking or how she was reacting to this impromptu kiss, but she was certainly feeling a creeping of horror worming its way up her spine. She flew backwards out of his grasp and covered her mouth. She could still feel his warmth lingering against her skin, the taste of him on her lips. She was mortified.

He was not bashful about what he did. He regarded her coolly and without a blush. "I refuse to argue with you, Korra. Perhaps… perhaps you are right about me, in a way. I stubbornly cling to the idea that there could be more between us, instead of calling it what it really is." He left it there.

After the kiss, she found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't feel anything romantic for Tarrlok, of course; she couldn't bring herself to even think of him as a friend after what he had done to her for the past few days. However, she was a still a teenaged girl with hormones, and she didn't take kisses lightly. She could count her kisses with her two hands, and she remembered them all explicitly whether she wanted to or not.

Tarrlok took the opportunity while the Avatar was flustered and focused on the memory of his lips on hers to tug her forward by her wrist and jab at her temple. The area was already a myriad of colors from fading bruises, but he inflicted another. He frowned at her flinch of pain. When he stood, he toyed with the edge of his bandage that covered his healing bite wound. He was not eager to approach Lin again. He concluded that he would immobilize her with his bloodbending before inflicting the devastating migraine.

Suddenly, he froze in place. His eyes widened, and his hands began shaking. There… there were people outside the house. He could feel their numerous heartbeats, slow and steady, like the beat of a drum, and they were rapidly nearing. There was a knot in his throat that he couldn't swallow past no matter how many times he tried. "Keep quiet!" he hissed, spinning on his heel and rushing up the stairs to the main level. The instant he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Amon.

Korra immediately began screaming despite his order. "_Help us!_ Tarrlok has us locked in his basement! Be careful, he's a—!"

Tarrlok cursed softly under his breath and let the door slam shut behind him, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

The eerie, ivory mask leered at him, and icy eyes not unlike his own glittered. There was a group of chi blockers tense and crouched behind him, ready to strike in a moment's notice, but they would not do so without their leader's order.

Tarrlok knew there were more outside. His bit back his shock and narrowed his eyes into a fierce glare. They would not win against his bloodbending; they were all mere nonbenders who would not be able to take a single step towards him without bending to his will. In a way, he was relieved that his unannounced visitors were merely Equalists—it would be difficult to rid himself of the Metalbending Police Force without blowing his entire cover. A sadistic, confident smile twisted his lips, which made the chi blockers shift uncomfortably.

"Councilman Tarrlok," Amon greeted with a polite inclination of his head. He showed no signs of being afraid of him. "I suppose you realize how foolishly you've neglected to cover your tracks these days? I imagine you're feeling the stress of the city on your shoulders, and small things like these are above your concern."

"You speak as if you've already won."

"You mean to tell me that I haven't? You have heard of my gift, have you not? Unless you think you have something that can overcome my power… A rare form of bending, perhaps?"

"I admit to nothing, but I will inform you now that you will not overpower me." He lifted his wrists slowly.

Amon didn't react to this threat, but the chi blockers were glancing anxiously at their leader and wondering why they weren't allowed to strike yet. He was darkly amused when he ordered, "Show me."

"After I have crippled your bodies from the inside out, I will torture you until you forget your own identities!" he snarled, angered by Amon's unfailing confidence. He refused to be mocked by a nonbender.

The Equalist leader's hands still lay uselessly at his sides. He stood in place, and his eyes were carefully trained on the bloodbender before him. "_Well?_"

With another snarl of fury, Tarrlok squeezed his eyes shut. He threw his hands into the air and took hold of every person in the room, utilizing every bit of his strength to meticulously seize control of the blood he visualized pumping through their veins. The chi blockers tensed and their limbs locked at their sides at his command. With a wiggle of his curled fingers, they began writhing in agony under the icy malice of his bending flooding their bodies and attacking their delicate organs. Muffled, incoherent cries escaped their throats through their clenched teeth and closed lips. After he was satisfied that they had suffered enough, he dropped his hold over them, and they collapsed to the wooden floor like useless rag dolls. They quickly lost consciousness, one after another. He opened his eyes, satisfaction already written all over his features.

Amon remained standing among his fallen Equalists, unmoved and appearing completely unscathed from his attack. He flexed his fingers and took a step forward. "Impressive, bloodbender, but I'm afraid it wasn't enough to detain me. _My turn_."

Tarrlok, horrified, ripped his hands through the air hysterically, willing Amon to fly backwards into the wall, for his wrists and ankles to snap like twigs, for him to collapse into the pathetic pile of his subordinates. Each attack made the Equalist leader pause momentarily, but he continued forward with determination.

The chairman fell backwards and hit the door, scrambling for the doorknob but missing it by several inches. He searched wildly, his heart pounding in his chest. _He is unaffected by my bloodbending… but how?! Who _is _this man?!_

Amon grasped Tarrlok by the arm and jerked him away from the door. With a metal-clad elbow to the spine, the bloodbender was sent crashing to the floor onto his knees with a sickening crack. His fingers found purchase on the back of Tarrlok's neck through his thick chestnut hair, pinching cruelly at his chi point to keep him in place. "_Weak_," he hissed. "You are _weak_."

The words struck something deep inside him, something he kept locked away. Tarrlok lashed out against Amon with foot, but it collided with metal armor and only caused him more discomfort. He threw his head back and shook his head from side to side to dislodge the fingers firmly blocking his chi but to no avail. Amon's free hand descended upon his forehead, and he felt the stroke of the man's cold thumb over his vital chi point. His eyes widened.

* * *

_"Noatak! Noatak, where are you?!" Tarrlok stumbled through the snowstorm blindly, shivering against the chilly assault. He pulled his hood down lower over his face to protect it against the onslaught of nature. His cries were lost in the wind, but he was desperate to continue searching. It had been several days since his older brother had disappeared, and his father had insisted that they would never see him again. Noatak had most likely suffered through the storm until he had met an unfortunate, grisly end. Tarrlok refused to believe it, but the farther he traveled, the more his hope diminished to a flimsy flame within him, flickering in and out of existence. It was fueled weakly only by the quiet sobs of his mother at night and his own broken heart._

_He paused, his legs stuck knee-deep in the accumulating snow. He barely heard his father calling him back, and reluctantly, he knew it was time to return home. His limbs were becoming numb, and he struggled back the way he had come, squinting at his father's small figure in the distance. Normally tall and imposing, the proud man was sagging in defeat. Their entire family was suffering at the loss of Noatak._

_"Let's go," Yakone ordered quietly once Tarrlok had finally returned to his side. Without even glancing at him, the man trekked through the slush to their village, where warmth awaited them within their igloo. They crawled through the opening and were greeted by the sight of a fragile-looking woman curled up in her cot of animal furs, turned away from them and completely unresponsive. If not for her slow breathing, she could have been mistaken as deceased._

_"We couldn't find him," Yakone told her and wasn't surprised when she didn't even react to the sound of his voice. He prepared for bed mechanically._

_Tarrlok sat himself on his own cot and gazed into the single lantern illuminating the contents of their igloo. He felt empty inside and often failed to find sleep in the evenings. His eyes burned with exhaustion, and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids, scrubbing them. If he weren't afraid of how his father would react, he might have allowed a few tears to escape and roll down his cheeks._

_Life had changed dramatically since the last day he had seen his older brother. The small family had completely fallen apart. His mother couldn't even muster the strength or motivation to rise from her cot and perform the usual upkeep of their home, or even to socialize with the other women in their village of the Northern Water Tribe. He often sat at her side, holding her hand and whispering comforting words until his father returned home and ordered him to help search for Noatak. His father avoided them when he could, immersing himself in hunting. He hardly realized he had another son once he had lost his prodigy._

_Noatak… was the perfect son. Their father had devoted himself to his education and training as a man. Both Tarrlok and Noatak had been born waterbenders, and once they had shown their talents, Yakone carefully crafted his sons to become masters. While the younger of the two often had trouble perfecting a technique, Noatak unfailingly mastered it within the first few tries. Though a little jealous, it never made Tarrlok love his older brother any less. They were unconditionally best friends._

_However, it appeared their father only harbored enough love for one of them—the one that showed the most potential. Nonetheless, Tarrlok was still brought along to train. He endured the irate scolding that was thrown at him carelessly when he failed again and again. It only made him want to try harder so that he, too, could measure up to Yakone's strict expectations. After all, he lived his life by what he had been told: their bloodline was special, and their power was immense. They had the potential to completely change the world._

_These words quickly began to make sense after Tarrlok had celebrated his seventh year of life. The brothers accompanied their father on an extended hunting trip, and during the privacy, they were introduced to the art of bloodbending for the first time. While it sickened him a fair bit—the idea of harming another living being—it quickly became just another obstacle he was expected to easily overcome. They trained under the strength of the full moon, heeding the harsh instruction of their father, who revealed that he had once been a master of unmeasurable talent in bloodbending until the Avatar himself had taken it away._

_Noatak performed the bloodbending with a cold detachment, which prompted his wrists to move without hesitation. There was no doubt that he was the one with the potential to change the world with his bending that their father had spoken of. Tarrlok struggled to keep up, but he fell into the background easily when his older brother outshone him every time. Oftentimes, the only instruction he personally received was the conditioning he was put through—an unrivaled hatred for the Avatar and its legacy. He only half-heartedly took the words as his own, for he was not a hateful child._

_Years passed. The full moon did not play a part in their private training sessions anymore. Their talent was developed to a point that it was strong enough on its own, and it wasn't long before Noatak was mastering psychic bloodbending—the ability to bend without the use of stances. He could manipulate the will of others with his eyes and mind. It was terrifying and magnificent all at the same time. Yakone was in awe, as was Tarrlok, but he spared his sons all forms of coddling._

_As they progressed in bloodbending, the size of the animals they manipulated grew exponentially. They worked their way up from rabbit moles to wolf foxes, from polar bear dogs to yak bears. There was seemingly nothing they couldn't control, but Yakone was never satisfied. Tarrlok probably should have foreseen it, but he hadn't. The fateful day was soon upon them._

_He would never forget the day Noatak was ordered to bloodbend him. His father had once explained that the grip of a bloodbender had a unique signature to it, and it could diversify in a number of ways, depending on the bender's power and his feelings towards the being he was manipulating. He had feared the worst, of course, because his older brother's power was unmatched. Would it hurt him so much that he would lose consciousness? Animals often did under the eyes of Noatak._

_At the first sensations of Noatak's bloodbending grip, he had screamed. It was so cold, like the sudden heart-stopping submersion into dark, arctic waters. But it was also a hollow feeling, as if his spirit had become disembodied. If there was pain associated with Noatak's grip, he couldn't feel it. His entire body was numb and quaking against his will. He managed to lock eyes with his older brother while he was being bloodbent, and he swore he saw the same numb hollowness in his glacial eyes. Could bloodbending draw its power from the bender's own emotions?_

_He couldn't ponder on it anymore once he had been released. He fell to his knees, sinking in the snow. He was immediately expected to do the same to his brother, but he knew he could never—_would never_—willingly use his tentative skills on Noatak. It killed him inside to harm a mere animal. He refused profusely._

_Predictably, his father was enraged by his unwillingness to learn to bloodbend another human being. He winced at his father's words, knowing deep inside that he was weak. Noatak was cut from the same mold as his father was; Tarrlok from his mother. Compassion and love were close to his heart, while revenge and cold detachment belonged to them._

_He threw his arms up to defend himself when his father swooped down to discipline him for his disobedience, but when nothing happened, he uncurled himself to see what had happened._

_Noatak displayed his own form of compassion by immobilizing their father with bloodbending to prevent him from harming Tarrlok, throwing him carelessly through the air. Yakone, a mere nonbender, was unable to defend himself like he once could have._

_His attention was brought from their father's fallen form to Noatak's gloved hand, which was outstretched to him. He accepted it hesitantly and was pulled to his feet._

_"Come with me, Tarrlok. We will create a new future for ourselves elsewhere in the world."_

_He was almost tempted to, but he knew that this was no time to be selfish and act rashly. They would not be able to survive spontaneously on their own in the harsh northern arctic. What about their mother? He could never forgive himself for leaving their sweet, fragile mother behind with only their cruel father to keep her company._

_Noatak's face had grown cold, disappointed, and bitter at the outright refusal. Tarrlok would lay awake at night for years to come, wondering exactly what would have become of him had he clung to Noatak's hand like he often did as a toddler and followed him blindly through the snow. Logically, he reminded himself that he would not be alive to contemplate it now, but wouldn't it have been a better outcome than reliving the lasting sting his older brother had left on his psyche?_

_"You _are_ weak."_

_He didn't need his father and brother to tell him that he was weak. Watching the remainder of his small family wither away into decay over the next few years and unable to do a thing to save the lives of his parents, he knew he hadn't amounted anywhere near to what Noatak had. Laying their bodies and subconsciously his brother's memory to rest in the unforgiving water, he knew he deserved the same fate. Coping with the overwhelming loneliness and deafening silence, he knew he was broken and some pieces would be scattered to the wind, forever lost._

_The strongest thing he had done was pack up and make the journey across the ocean to start anew. He would leave the Northern Water Tribe and his childhood behind, weighted down by his trauma. He owed it to his family to become the man he dreamed of being._

* * *

Korra waited with baited breath to hear the outcome of the encounter upstairs. Who discovered their location this far up in the remote mountains? Would they somehow triumph over Tarrlok and manage to free them? She was so excited at the thought of human contact, of being able to stretch her legs, of being able to bend the elements again. She silently cheered on whoever was brave enough to confront the bloodbender.

A lock of her hair fell in front of her face, obscuring her view, and she impatiently tossed her head to remove it with little success. It was plastered to her face, oily and desperately requiring several washes to return to a decent state. She grimaced and discreetly sniffed at herself. She knew she was dirty; bathing had been dismissed as simply impossible in their current situation. Tarrlok had once addressed the issue of them bathing because they were beginning to assault his delicate nostrils, but no compromise was able to be reached. Either they bathed while he was in close proximity to ensure they weren't trying anything, or they wouldn't bathe at all.

Needless to say, Korra was more than a little hesitant to allow Tarrlok near her nude form while he harbored such a strong attraction to her, and Lin would sooner willingly give up her bending and become a monk. Bathing wasn't essential to their survival, so they would endure feeling filthy until they found a way out.

A small part of her wished she were cleaner for their possible rescuers, but it was pushed aside for the longing to feel the sun on her skin once again. She strained to hear what was happening upstairs, but it was almost impossible to interpret the muffled noises.

"Just a little more," Lin muttered to Korra. "I think I can just kick through it, but I will wait until the time is right."

"Good plan," Korra replied, hushed. "Who do you think found us?"

Lin shook her head, but when her lips parted to reply, the door opened. She and Korra leaned forward and peered through their bars, their breath held anxiously.

Their hearts leaped into their throats and began pounding furiously.

Amon could feel their heartbeats resonating within him when he appeared at the top of the staircase. He had thought that the person who had screamed for help sounded surprisingly like the Avatar, but he would not jump to conclusions. He was feeling too _eager_ for the voice to belong to her, and he was disgusted with himself for it. "Take Councilman Tarrlok and the others outside. Stash them in the Satomobiles," he ordered. "Lieutenant and your team, with me."

"What do we have here?" the Lieutenant announced once he and a small group of chi blockers had stopped in the basement behind their leader. The Equalists beheld the sight of the captured Avatar and former Chief of Police with measurable heavy disbelief. Whatever they had been expecting Tarrlok to be hiding up in the mountains, it was nowhere close to reality.

The Equalist leader was surprised to see his greatest adversary dirty, weakened, and caged like a mere animal before him. He hardly knew how to react at that time, so he settled with a calm greeting because they had stood in awkward silence for some time. "Good evening, Avatar, Beifong."

"Good evening." There was a twinge of dread within Lin, but she returned the greeting.

"A-Amon." There was a slight tremble to Korra's words that betrayed her fear—or was it excitement at seeing the masked man after dreaming about him for so long? It seemed strangely fitting that he was here, like a childish fantasy of being rescued by her hero, who was also her romantic interest. Her wandering thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Sir, take their bending right away! Can't you see how perfect this opportunity is? This is clearly a gift from the spirits themselves. Nobody knows where the Avatar disappeared to after her break out from prison, so she can easily become the most hated individual in the world. The Avatar—abandoned her duties and disappeared without a trace because she was too afraid to fight us!" the Lieutenant explained rapidly.

Amon froze. He met his right-hand man's steady gaze with his own. His heart began to race. His mind worked overtime, struggling to find a flaw with his logic, to find any reason possible to prolong the moment until he took the Avatar's bending from her completely and permanently. He berated himself for his weakness, but there was a part within him that filled with guilt and dread at the realization that he had no more excuses left. This was it.

The Avatar had not told anyone about her plans when she escaped from prison. She vanished, and she hadn't been heard from again. Now here she was, unable to fight back due to days of Tarrlok's meticulous bloodbending like a morbid present. Instead of gaining enemies from the Avatar's supporters throughout the world, he could eliminate his greatest threat quietly and anonymously and reap the benefits as a result. True, it took away from the grandeur of his plans, but with it he could not be viewed as someone who would gladly take advantage of a teenaged girl.

He finally turned his head so he could face Korra, but he was unable to meet her eyes. He clenched his fists. "You… are right. This is a gift that must not go to waste."

Korra let out a horrified gasp at his words. "No, you wouldn't!"

"Don't presume to know what I would and would not do, Avatar. This is necessary for a better world, and I made my intentions to take your bending clear from the start. This ending was inevitable." He reluctantly took a few steps in her direction. His hesitation contradicted his harsh dismissal of her.

"Don't touch her, Amon! You will deal with me first!" Lin growled. Her command was ignored.

Amon leaned down and ripped the top of Korra's cage open effortlessly. He tossed the flat piece of wood aside and reached down to seize the Avatar in his ruthless hold. Her atrophied muscles fought against his solid, unmovable form. Their eyes finally met.

Her wide eyes pleaded with him even as his fingers, tangling through her dark unwashed locks of hair, pinched the delicate flesh on the back of her neck sharply. The oceanic hues swam with betrayal that tugged at something deep within him, filling Amon with hesitation that was quickly growing more noticeable to the other people in the room. Tense seconds passed.

Finally, Amon averted his own eyes so he couldn't have to endure the intensity of her anguish while the deed was done, or he was unsure he would be able to do it. On the outside, it appeared that he was simply savoring the dominance; being able to hide his real expressions from his lieutenant had never been more crucial. His jaw clenched.

_Aang, help me!_ Korra cried out in her mind_. _She squeezed her eyes shut as if in silent acceptance and attempted to fall into a meditative state, but her heart was beating too fast, her emotions jumbled and chaotic._ Bring me into the Avatar State! Let me defeat them and escape from here with Lin! Please, Aang… I need you, more than I've ever needed you…_

"No—_Korra!_ Fight him! Stop him!" Lin yelled with a hint of desperation.

Korra's eyes shot open and watched as he lifted his hand above her, but the Avatar State didn't trigger as the seconds ticked by. "I… I can't!" she choked in horror. She jerked sharply in Amon's grip.

Amon laid his thumb on the center of her forehead, and his influence over her body was like the flow of chilled water curling through her subconscious. It numbed everything it touched as it worked through her body, cleaving through the delicate ties that marked her as a bender. In a brief, silent instant, it was done. There was no satisfaction, no sense of victory or accomplishment. He fished for something pleasant within him to accompany the vanquishing of his greatest enemy. There was nothing but a hollow ache that was quickly building up to the beginning stirrings of nausea. This was not at all how he visualized this happening. Feeling helpless was something he hadn't experienced for so very long.

Normally he would drop his victims in a careless pile of their own limbs after he had severed their bending ties, but he gathered her limp form in his arms. This was no victory he wanted, he realized instantly. Once upon a time, he desired nothing more than to parade his triumph over the most powerful person in the world in front of his enemies. However, when he began seeing her as more than a prize, something had changed within him. He had lost the battle long ago.

A sob of disbelief escaped Korra's throat. She fruitlessly struggled against him to free herself, feeling him tighten his hold in response. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Amon had heartlessly taken away the most important thing that defined her. She was almost crippled with her overwhelming shock. "L-_let me go!_" Tremors shot through her limbs with the force of her choked, hysterical words. She struggled to call the elements to her for protection—the raging inferno didn't shoot from her mouth and limbs, the earth didn't tremble below her, and the snow of the upwards sloping mountain didn't roll and cascade onto the cabin to crush it. It was like a persistent ache the longer she exerted herself to bend. She was blocked, just how she felt when attempting to airbend. That confirmed it. She was no longer the Avatar.

"_Monsters!_ Tyrannical monsters, all of you!" Lin spat a string of particularly dirty curses at them, kicking behind her at the sawed bars of her cage with renewed vigor. It splintered to pieces under her force. She was feeling the fatigue wearing on her from lack of sleep, but her strength was steadily returning. "Is this your idea of a fair fight?!"

"Good work." The Lieutenant clapped an approving hand on his leader's shoulder, grinning in a rare show of satisfaction, unaware of his leader's condition. "This is a very important day for the Equalists. We should consider celebrating when we return to the hideout. We need to figure out how to distribute this news appropriately to the entire organization."

Amon barely heard him. He was numb, staring forward at nothing in particular. He nodded in response and started towards the staircase to leave the basement, ignoring the curious stares of the waiting chi blockers. He had reached the first step when the other man spoke up again.

"Will you return swiftly to deal with the metalbender?"

"Yes." His mouth was dry, and the word sounded more like a pathetic croak to his ears. The Avatar had finally fallen into dead weight against his chest, sobbing freely but quietly. Her cries were all he could focus on because _he_ had been the one to cause them. The Avatar, an idol to the people of the world, was whimpering and crying on the fabric of his uniform like a scared, lost girl. Because now, she _was_ nothing more than a scared, lost girl. He had never felt more disgusting than he did at that moment.

He soon exited the house and neared the vehicles they had parked in the snow. Several chi blockers were hard at work transporting their fallen comrades to the vehicles in preparation to leave. The back of the farthest one was open, and he could see Tarrlok's legs sticking out, dangling over the edge. He had been hastily deposited after he had been equalized.

"H-how _could_ you?" Korra whispered brokenly into his chest. It was so quiet and pitiful, that he had to strain to hear the words that passed her cold, trembling lips.

"It was my duty." Despite the inner turmoil, he forced his voice to come out flat, as if he were bored with the entire exchange.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you have done to me?" Another sob punctuated her question.

Amon glanced down at the young woman in his arms. So far, speaking personally to the Avatar only caused more weakness within him, so he resorted to sarcasm as a defense. He only hoped it would dissuade her from analyzing what she thought existed between them. "I have a faint idea, yes."

She lifted her head from his chest and stared at him, mortified, appalled, disgusted. Her fist clenched and unclenched several times, as if she were resisting the urge to rip the mask, all of his masks, from him. She searched his icy eyes for any sign of the person she thought he was, but in the end, she found only his hardened resolve.

Before he abandoned her in the back of the Satomobile with Tarrlok—before he shut and locked the doors once he had shoved the unconscious bloodbender's legs inward—he heard her murmur darkly, "Amon, you've _killed _me."


	21. The Death of the Avatar

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on December 14th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XXI: The Death of the Avatar**

_Lin escapes the Equalists' grasp, and Korra and Tarrlok struggle with their crippling depression._

* * *

Lin held herself still in suspense, listening intently for the sounds of Amon's receding footsteps upstairs. She was outnumbered, and she only had a small piece of metal on her person for bending purposes. Not to mention her element was buried under heavy, compacted snow and beneath a thick wooden foundation. She was weakened from poor diet and lack of exercise. The smallest movements awakened her senses as to how stiff her joints really were. To her annoyance, she was also in a dire need to use the toilet, but her training helped her push the feeling to the back of her mind for now.

She had splintered a sizable hole in the back of her cage after Amon had taken Korra's bending from her, but she knew that she couldn't reveal it too soon—not when the Equalist lieutenant and his chi blockers were standing stiffly in the middle of the room and keeping an eye on her movements.

She had very little time before Amon returned to deliver a similar fate to her. Without her bending, she knew she had almost no hope of being able to rescue Korra and escape from the Equalists. _Korra_… Like with her bathroom needs, she couldn't let herself grieve over the Avatar's loss of bending at the moment, but it would sink in fully later on. She refused to allow the hopelessness of the situation to dull her edge.

Lin had to be resourceful if she wanted to have a chance of escaping. She glanced at the silently shifting chi blockers. She couldn't see any of their faces due to their facial wear, but she recognized the Lieutenant immediately. Each one held an electrified glove, which hummed with a low buzz.

Her mind worked at full speed, considering the obstacles before her. How could she take out all of these Equalists quickly and quietly? The small metal blade curled around her fingers like a snake leech, subconsciously being bent by the woman whose eyes darted from Equalist to Equalist, then back up to the partially closed door to the basement. Then, her eyes stopped on one of the electrified gloves.

_Of course…_ She could hardly believe she hadn't considered it sooner. As for Amon and any other Equalists outside—well, she would have to worry about that when she got to them.

She kept her hands in the shadows and quickly fashioned the metal into a shape to suit her needs. The metal was stretched thin and would be no match to a powerful kick, but it would provide the barest of seconds that could make all the difference for her escape.

She released the metal and focused on it, subtly shifting her hands while she directed it around the back of her cage and behind Korra's empty one. It slithered across the floor and up the stairs to the basement door, going unnoticed by the restless chi blockers shrouded in the dim light spilling through the crack in the basement door and single frosty window. Her control of it was growing fainter, but she pressed on. It lifted into the air once it was out of view on the other side of the door, and she prayed to the spirits that it would go unnoticed by anyone standing on the other side, if there even was anyone.

She paused, hesitating to calm her racing heart. She couldn't afford any error in the next few moves she made. Her bending skills were nowhere near what they used to be, but time spent recuperating after Tarrlok's last bloodbending attack had given her some power back. She pressed her lips together firmly and recited firmly in her mind, _I can do this. I _have_ to do this._

* * *

Korra wiped furiously at the tears that tracked their way down her cheeks. She took a few calming breaths, quieting her sobs into harsh pants.

_Is Lin okay? Did she manage to escape?_ It was unlikely, Korra knew, but a small part of her hoped that the former Chief of Police was able to run while Amon had been distracted with her. _She might need my help, and all I can do is lie here uselessly while Amon destroys everything I care about_. Her chest flared with indignation at this thought, and her sadness burst into raw fury and determination. If he thought he could throw her into the Satomobile and forget about her, he was dead wrong. She was going to show him that.

Korra kicked out at the door that kept her from her freedom with as much strength as she could muster. She was huddled next to Tarrlok in the trunk of the Satomobile, and the frigid air was biting at her flesh from under her thin clothing. "_Amon!_" she yelled, continuing to kick at the door until she was certain her feet were going to be bruised. "I'm not done with you!"

She was relentless with her assault, continuing to kick until she was losing feeling in her lower limbs. "Amon! Are you too afraid to face me now that my bending is gone?!" Her taunts and threats were unheeded. Then, inspiration struck—something that would get his attention. Putting more volume into her voice, she yelled, "I'm vulnerable now, just as you like me! What, not in the mood to _take advantage_ of me again?!"

As expected, she heard the sounds of the latch being unlocked outside of the Satomobile. She stopped her violent attack on the door, narrowing her eyes as the familiar white-masked man flung the doors opened.

Amon grasped her by the ankles when she attempted to kick him as soon as he appeared. He forced them to the cold metal below her, leaning forward. His grip was rough and cold on her skin when he dragged her closer. "Hold your tongue," he growled lowly. He was close enough that she could feel his warm exhalations on her skin.

Korra shivered but was undeterred. "What exactly _am_ I to you? A plaything?"

"_Avatar_…" he warned her.

"Don't want your subordinates to know how depraved you really are, Amon? How you led a teenager on—" She was silenced when he slid his hand over her mouth.

His eyes glared at her through the mask, and the cold air didn't chill her half as much as his anger. He kept his voice low and only for her. "My regret of taking away your bending is gradually receding."

That surprised her. And by the way he tensed, she guessed that he hadn't worded that quite right before it slipped past his lips. She wasn't sure what to say, so she settled on glaring back at him. His regret meant little to her right now.

Suddenly, their ears perked up at the shouts of the Equalists. There were faint sounds of a scuffle.

* * *

Lin suddenly pulled her hand towards her chest with a fist clenched, and the door slammed shut as the thin latch pressed tightly against it and the door panel next to it, bolting it shut temporarily. The noise startled the chi blockers into action, and they spun around to confront the noise.

The Lieutenant immediately shot up the stairs and turned the doorknob forcibly, pounding on the door. "Open this door right now! Get Amon!"

In the confusion, Lin had tumbled backwards out of her cage. With a grunt of effort, she crushed the Equalists' hands within their electrified gloves, manipulating the lightweight metal they were made out of. Listening to the satisfying sounds of their cries of agony and the crunch of bones breaking, she flung their bodies away and stabbed the twisted metal of the gloves into the ground, pinning them in place.

The Equalists writhed on the ground, clawing at their gloves, but she ignored them, focused entirely on the Lieutenant, who had escaped her range. Before she could rush forward, crush his hand, and restrain him in the same manner, he ripped the glove off and flung it away from him as if it were on fire.

With a quick motion of her hand, she stripped the metal from the discarded glove and fashioned several blades. She slid the blades in between her fingers, ready to throw them as soon as the Lieutenant moved.

They stared each other down, daring the other to take the first move. The smell of blood was crisp in the air, and the cries were dying down as the Equalists lost consciousness from the pain.

"Surrender now, and you _might_ have time to take your subordinates to a healer," she snarled threateningly. "Or would you prefer they bleed to death? Your choice."

The Lieutenant scowled at her, but he could taste the blood on his tongue. Repulsed, he snapped his mouth closed. He eyed the dangerous glint of the blades between her fingers, held tightly and at the ready. Her grip was so intense that he could see the slow drip of blood trickling down her fingers. There was a wild look in her eyes.

_Where is Amon?!_ he wondered with growing annoyance. He should have been back to remove the metalbender's bending before she could come up with a plan. He would never say it aloud, but Amon was becoming increasingly sloppy. Detaining a couple of weakened benders shouldn't have been this difficult.

He had blades on his person, but throwing them would simply provide the metalbender with more ammunition to use against him. That would be a dangerous, stupid move on his part, so he wisely kept them hidden in his clothing. Confronting her directly while she was equipped with her element was also risky because she would never allow him to get close enough to chi block her. His only option was to seek backup.

"Since you have mutilated these men and women's hands, their only hope of someday being able to use them again is to seek a healer, as you have suggested," he spoke slowly as to not spook her, but the words left a very bitter taste in his mouth. He absolutely loathed compromising with benders. "…I surrender."_ But not for long_, he corrected darkly.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, sizing him up. "Very well. Step aside and let me pass. If you make any moves to follow me, I will retaliate immediately and _violently_."

He shrugged at her nonchalantly, well aware of the fact that she wouldn't last ten seconds against Amon. He held up his hands in surrender and took slow, measured steps back down into the basement. When he was several feet away, and careful to keep his distance from the metalbender, Lin began to move.

She hurried up the steps, unsure of what would greet her when she left the house. After unbolting the door, she created another blade for her use out of the makeshift latch. She would not leave any metal behind unless it was absolutely necessary.

The room upstairs was empty to her surprise, but she continued to the front door, peeking out the window at the scattered Equalists who were dragging unconscious bodies to the Satomobiles. Tarrlok's work, she assumed, and grudgingly admitted that she was grateful that he had taken out some of their numbers. Although, it was still next to impossible for her to sneak past them. Looking around further, she couldn't see Amon anywhere, which worried her a fair bit.

She pondered her options. Maybe if she could rush to one of the vehicles? But there was the possibility of the keys not being inside. And just how was she supposed to get Korra if she didn't know where the Avatar was being held?

She would just have to fight them and hope for the best. She steeled herself and stepped outside into the chilly air, immediately catching the attention of several chi blockers. They signaled to the others and advanced on her cautiously.

Lin hid her smirk. They were holding electrified gloves. It was almost too easy.

The door slammed open behind her, and a masculine voice barked out, "Remove your gloves _now!_"

Without questioning the order, the well-trained Equalists shed their electrified gloves and held their hands up to protect their centers. It was mildly disappointing, but she didn't allow it to faze her.

"Chi block her while I find Amon," the Lieutenant continued to order, rushing away. When he passed a Satomobile, a figure swathed in black suddenly pounced on him and pulled him into a tight headlock.

Similar black figures burst from their hiding spots and caught the Equalists—and Lin—by surprise.

Realization overcame Lin. Somehow her former officers had found her, and suddenly everything seemed like it would work out. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and she dodged through the fighting pairs while searching for the Avatar's whereabouts.

* * *

Korra's heart began to race with anxiousness. Something was happening. Lin was escaping; a rescue party had arrived; or her friends had disguised themselves as Equalists. Her imagination went wild with the possibilities. But she then focused on the thought that whatever it was, Amon was going to stop it immediately. She had to do something—anything—to help. But what could she, a nonbender, do against such a powerful man?

"Amon!" someone called, an older sounding man. He sounded furious and distressed. "This requires your attention, _now!_"

The Equalist leader cursed under his breath and shoved Korra back, pulling away. "I will be back to deal with you shortly."

Before he could slam the doors on her, she threw herself forward in a spontaneous movement, but her legs collapsed under her because they were still unable to hold her weight. Her attack was clumsy and uncoordinated. She fell into his arms, faintly realizing he had actually caught her, and collided bodily with the man. They landed in the snow, and from Amon's sharp exhale, he had been stabbed by sharp rocks on impact. He saw bursts of light in front of his vision for a few moments, disoriented.

Korra used the precious moments to slip his mask up far enough to expose his lips and pressed her chapped ones to his. It was a sloppy distraction, but it was all she could do in her attempt to provide her ally, or allies, with some more seconds. She could feel his shock, but he was quickly recovering and scowling against her mouth. She slid her hands up his arms, mapping them in her mind because her eyes were squeezed shut. She pictured the training dummy with the bright red dots in her mind and struck after a moment of hesitation.

Amon had moved his right arm to force her away from his body, so her chi blocking succeeded only in leaving a bruise on his bicep, several inches away from his chi point. However, her aim had been true on his left, she knew, from his silence.

Before she could celebrate her victory, she was shoved roughly backwards into the snow. The icy slush seeped through her clothing, making her gasp and jerk away from it.

The Equalist leader sat up on his right elbow, mask hanging almost uselessly from his face, clothing in disarray, and chest heaving. His left arm lay unmoving beside him. He was speechless, for he had never experienced being chi blocked before. He was climbing to his feet, but Korra again threw herself at him to wrap her arms around his legs to attempt to trip him to the ground once again.

"Stop this!" he snarled at her, unamused by her antics. A glance towards his subordinates alerted him to the fact that numerous men had appeared and were fighting them. A knife hurled through the air at him, and he narrowly avoided getting stabbed by it. With a duck of his head, he shook his leg to unsuccessfully rid himself of Korra while facing the person who had attacked him.

Lin Beifong had retrieved the thrown knife and advanced on him, already making the motion to throw another at him. She was unconcerned with the men who fought with the Equalists behind her, focused entirely on the Avatar and Equalist leader's almost humorous fight. She was burning with the question of why she had witnessed Korra desperately kissing Amon, but there were more important things to attend to at the moment.

"Lin!" Korra cried out in dismay. She was not happy to see the elder metalbender. Why wasn't Lin using the distraction to run far away? "Get away from here! Go!"

"Korra, I can't leave you—" she began, but she was immediately cut off.

"—No, don't worry about me! _Go_, go while you still have your bending!"

Despite the orders, Lin was continuing to step closer to the pair. She and Amon stared each other down, muscles tense in preparation for battle.

"Chief, let's go!" a man called over the sound of a Satomobile roaring to life nearby. At the same time, the Lieutenant yelled furiously, "Get up, all of you! Don't let them escape!"

Frustrated with Lin's unwillingness to cooperate, Korra released Amon and scooted frantically back in the snow away from them and towards the dark trees. _Please come after me and not Lin_, she chanted inwardly. "I'll be fine!"

"Korra…" Lin hesitated, glancing back at the Satomobile with heavy indecision. However, when Amon took a threatening step towards her, she finally made up her mind. "I-I'm sorry… I will find you, I promise!" She leaped backwards when Amon took a swipe at her, flinging herself into the open door of the waiting Satomobile. She retaliated with several knives, throwing the man off balance and managing to snag his clothing with one.

Amon fell backwards against the vehicle behind him and tore at the wad of clothing that had been pinned by the knife. He watched with raw fury as the former Chief of Police and her subordinates immediately sped off, leaving the recovering Equalists to scramble up and look to him for instruction. He disregarded his lieutenant's accusing stare burning a gaping hole into the side of his face.

He almost lost control then, but he contained the yell that wanted to pry loose from his throat. He must not lose control in front of his chi blockers. He had to calm himself. It was with this mantra that he effortlessly gained on the panting, fruitlessly retreating Avatar. He bent over and snatched her from the ground with his one good arm, and he tossed her into the back of the Satomobile with Tarrlok once again, ignoring her shrill protests. He slammed the doors shut and locked them with more force than what was necessary, eliciting another mantra in his mind. _I must control my anger, lest I accidentally ruin everything I have worked for_. Nonetheless, his blood boiled.

The Equalists counted this one as a victory. Even though Beifong had escaped, it was grossly overshadowed by the fact that the Avatar was powerless and in their possession. Little would stand in their way of domination of Republic City now, in their minds.

* * *

Adrenaline had long since dwindled into a hollow ache. Lin was safe, so Korra's loss of bending was at the forefront of her mind once again. It was a small comfort to possess the skill of clumsy chi blocking, as she wasn't completely defenseless, but she was nowhere near bringing balance to the world with it. Her thoughts depressed her, and it was all she could focus on.

_Aang… why… why did you let this happen to me? Why wouldn't you provide guidance to prepare me for this? I reached out countless times to you, but there was never an answer. If not for my fire- and earthbending, I wouldn't have even known I was the Avatar. Is this what you went through when you were struggling with your identity as the balance between the worlds—complete and utter silence?_

A quiet sob escaped her. She curled up into a tighter ball, laying on the cold cobblestone floor and facing the dank wall. She wasn't sure how long she had been a resident of this small space, and she wasn't even aware that she had company before the first meal they had brought her long ago. They had given her double portions—or so it had seemed, until a sleeve brushed her as an arm reached past to grasp the second plate.

Tarrlok muttered an apology when he noticed her startled stare, hurrying back to his corner, which was opposite hers.

She had no idea how much time had passed since they were put together in this cell. The state of Republic City in her absence frightened her—but was it really her concern now?

Minutes, hours, days passed. How could she have known how many, exactly, when all she knew was darkness? There was a single lantern hanging outside of their cell, which was the only light that was provided for them, but it little comfort against the depressed thoughts that circled her subconscious endlessly.

"It appears you got what you wanted, Korra."

Slowly, numbly, Korra lifted her face from her knees and turned to look at her cellmate at the sound of his slightly hoarse voice. After so long of hearing nothing but her own quiet breathing, it was actually very welcoming to her. The flesh beneath her eyes was darkened from a lack of sleep, and her gaze was hollow. She parted her dry lips with a painful crack and managed to confusedly echo, "What… I wanted?"

Tarrlok, curled up in the corner opposite her, was looking no better. His normally immaculate hair was untied and showing signs of needing a wash. It hung in front of his face, obstructing his vision, but he neither noticed nor cared. He was hunched over against the wall, his legs straight out in front of him. He nodded at her. "You told me that you would have rather been taken captive by Amon. Does this exceed your expectations?"

She felt a flicker of anger and the sudden desire to retort rise within her against her will. Lips curling into a scowl and eyebrows knitting together, and she swiped her tongue quickly over her lips to wet them so she could speak. "Are you really… _seriously_ trying to start a fight right now?"

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I just wanted to see the old Korra again." With that, he turned his face away and studied the floor beneath his bare feet with more interest than he had shown towards anything since he had lost his bending. He was a difficult man to read, but she could have said he was acting shy.

She was dumbfounded and strangely flattered by his unexpected answer. She continued staring, intrigued, at the broken man across from her. Flushing with slight embarrassment, she questioned, "You… er, _like me_ that much?"

Tarrlok didn't remove his gaze from the ground. "You symbolize everything that has been missing from my life… and 'like' may be an understatement for what I feel for you."

She shook her head in amazement. If only Amon showed half the conviction Tarrlok did, she wouldn't be caught in a whirlwind of confusion about the nature of their relationship. There was no guessing with the man sitting in a cell with her; he was straight to the point and incredibly, painfully blunt. "Well… I…"

He held up a hand to interrupt her, calling for her immediate silence. "Please spare me the awkwardness, and leave it there. I am well aware that my attraction is unrequited, and I have no intention of pursuing you any longer. You asked me a question, and I answered truthfully; that's all."

She swallowed thickly and nodded mechanically. She realized after she did it that he hadn't seen it because he was still facing away from her. She sidled closer slightly, desiring conversation. "I've been lost in my thoughts since I regained consciousness, and there has been nothing but silence…"

This gained his attention. He turned to look at her, arching an interested eyebrow at her closer proximity. "You want to talk to _me_." It wasn't a question; it was an amazed observation.

"Yes. I'm not sure how long we will be trapped here, and… well, Lin could tell you—I don't enjoy the silence."

He pursed his lips at the mention of Lin Beifong and absentmindedly brushed a few fingers over the pink scar on his unbandaged hand. Under his breath, he muttered, "Biggest inconvenience I have ever had the misfortune of dealing with…" Louder and looking vaguely uncomfortable while doing so, he spoke, "I didn't initiate conversation sooner because I didn't know how you would react to my presence after…"

"After I became a burden to the legacy of the Avatars, courtesy of Amon and my unjust imprisonment?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

Tarrlok's mouth opened, and he appeared bewildered. He had winced at how she directed some of the blame towards him, though he knew it was rightfully so. "A burden—_what_ are you saying?"

"I am hindering the next Avatar's arrival." She held out a hand in demonstration, and after a few seconds, nothing happened. A tense silence stretched on before she elaborated, "I am a nonbender."

"So, _what_—you have to die because you can no longer bend?" He sat up straighter, staring at her incredulously. He could hardly believe the morbid thought had crossed the mind of the young woman opposite him.

"It appears so," she muttered.

"No." He scowled at her, climbing to his knees. "I don't believe that for a second. Think about what you're implying, Korra. Ending your life and everything you have worked towards just because you believe that someone else needs to take your place. Each Avatar has his or her own life to live to the fullest, and you are certainly no exception."

She shook her head, tossing her dark hair with the motion. "I can't fulfill my responsibilities… I never really connected with my past lives for guidance, so I don't even know if I have been making the right choices these past seventeen years. "

"_Korra_."

His biting tone caught her attention. She turned to face Tarrlok, who was wearing a very serious expression. He was scowling and kneeling inches away from her. With a gasp, she shuffled backwards to put distance between them, but her progress was hindered when he reached out and grasped her gently by the arm. She could feel him trembling.

"Tarrlok—"

"Even when you think things couldn't get worse, suicide is _never_ the way to solve it." His glacial eyes swam with emotion she couldn't decipher. "Considering ending your own life… You're so overcome with your own grief that you don't realize that you're leaving behind _at least_ another lifetime of anguish and heartbreak."

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but he released her and returned to his original hunched position against the cell wall.

The former chairman shook his head and glared past her. His voice oozed sarcastic bitterness when he continued, "But then why should it matter how other people will feel when you can fall into the open arms of the spirit realm? It's so _attractive_ when responsibility and stress just… melt away into nothingness."

"Tarrlok… what..." She swallowed thickly, realizing they were treading on painful memories. "I mean…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." With that, he became guarded, wiping his features of the honest emotion he had just displayed. "I respect you too much to see you give up like that."

She fell into silence for the remainder of the day, thinking about bloodbenders and if her hate for Tarrlok was undeserving.


	22. Two Lost Brothers

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

_Edited for grammar, spelling, and content on August 29th, 2015._

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Two Lost Brothers**

_The truth about a tragic past comes to light. Meanwhile, the Equalists prepare to move to the surface._

* * *

_What a day_.

Amon let his office door slam closed behind him and collapsed in his desk chair with a heavy sigh. His body felt so much heavier, his movements uncoordinated. He was exhausted. Ignoring the bundles of paperwork waiting for him, he discarded his mask on top of them, unsettling the neat stacks without further thought.

It was extremely early in the morning, for it had taken several hours to bring everyone back from the mountain and deposit the Avatar and former bloodbender in their cell. There was little time to sleep, and it was nearly impossible to rest due to the thoughts buzzing around in Amon's head.

He dropped his head into his hands and recoiled at the fake scarring. He suddenly really wanted to remove it from his face, and he began tearing at it with desperation. It would be easier to remove in front of his mirror, he reasoned, so he stood from his desk. He had taken no more than two steps towards his bedroom when insistent knocking sounded at his door. He cursed and lunged for his mask, just able to press it to his face and hold it there with his hand when his lieutenant burst in without prompting.

"Sir," the Lieutenant greeted, taking his place in front of Amon's desk.

Amon regretfully tied the mask back securely on his face and adjusted his cowl. His voice was weary when he inquired, "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I hold nothing but the utmost respect for you as our leader, and there is little I won't do to aid you in realizing our ultimate goal."

The Equalist leader barely contained his groan, not in the mood for what he perceived as groveling. "Thank you. Your loyalty has never been in ques—"

"—And excuse me if I'm out of line with this, but _what_ in the name of the _spirits_ happened back there?"

He wasn't sure whether to be more surprised that his right-hand man had interrupted him, or that he was suddenly glaring at him. Numerous possible safe responses came to him_. I took the Avatar's bending once and for all. I eliminated our greatest threat. I accelerated our plans ten-fold._ But his lips chose to betray him. "She forced herself on me."

The Lieutenant pulled his facial wear off and dropped it in his lap. His lips were pressed tightly in a line, completely unamused. "Yes, well, I was going to get to that. Disturbing, disgusting, _desperate_…" he trailed off but shook his head. "But more importantly, where were you when Beifong was crippling half of our finest recruits? I thought you said you would return _swiftly_ to remove her accursed bending."

Amon gritted his teeth. The wax on his face was never more annoying, and he wanted it off _now_. But he couldn't do anything about it. He had to force himself to focus on the tense conversation. "I was ensuring that the Avatar couldn't escape while I had my back turned."

"Seems like there was little chance of that, since she instead wanted to be _closer_ to you."

"Yes, so she could chi block me," he shot back, lifting his weak left arm tenderly in demonstration. "Do want me to apologize for finally eliminating our greatest threat? I don't think you seem to understand that the Avatar, the mightiest being in existence, the vessel of the spirits, the bridge between worlds—need I continue with the prestigious titles? …The Avatar is now a nonbender and locked in a cell below us. Perhaps you should let that sink in and return afterward."

The Lieutenant sat up straighter, recognizing the threatening edge in his leader's voice. But ultimately, he was undeterred. "You put the Avatar in the trunk with the bloodbender?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"You shut the doors and locked them?"

"…Yes. I did."

"Then why, _why_ after she was secured did you not return for the metalbender? How did she even get out?"

"You would do well to remember your place," Amon growled, disliking the direction of the conversation more and more but unable to frighten his subordinate into submission. The excuses he could come up with sounded weaker than the truth—that he didn't want there to be any reason for his Equalists to think less of him for his… _tryst_… with the Avatar. "I don't encourage you to continue questioning my actions."

The second-in-command scowled and bit his tongue. He was extremely sour after everything descended into chaos tonight, but backing his leader into a corner, so to speak, was not going to make anything better. He finally decided to drop the issue and move onto the next, although he was uncomfortable with it. It was difficult to keep a straight face. "So why did she kiss you?"

Amon was silent for a few too many seconds and swiveled his chair around to look—what he hoped was—disinterestedly out the window. "The Avatar thought it would provide the necessary distraction to allow her to utilize her meager chi blocking skills on me."

"And did it work?"

"If you're asking if I was shocked that she would attempt such an inane thing, then yes, I was relatively shocked. And she was lucky with her jab."

"Out of all of the things she could have used as a distraction, why would she choose to kiss you?"

Amon sighed, long and suffering. "How should I know, Lieutenant? I don't know what goes on in the minds of teenaged girls."

"Right. …_Teenaged_ girls." The man was eyeing his superior with barely veiled suspicion.

The leader stiffened, turning his head to return the steadily hostile stare. "I don't like your tone."

"Perhaps I have gone too far. Excuse me, sir. There are matters that require my attention." He bowed his head respectfully and left the masked man to stew moodily about the encounter.

* * *

"Korra…"

_There was a soothing, low voice calling to her, but she was unwilling to pay it mind. The last vestiges of sleep clung to her eyelids, and all she could see was Aang—or what she thought was Aang—back turned and ignoring her calls to get his attention. He didn't care. He had abandoned her, leaving her blind, deaf, struggling to walk on legs too weak to carry her. She was all alone with nothing, and nobody, in sight._

"Korra, please stop crying…"

_Suddenly, arms reluctantly encircled her, but once they did, they were strong and comforting. They pulled her upright and closer to a warm body, and she really wanted that warmth for her own. She pressed closer, registering a sharp intake of breath as a result of her action. Fingers gently rubbed away the tears that were falling from her lashes—she was crying? She hadn't even realized._

_The fingers trailed up to her bruised temple and stroked with the pressure of a butterfly moth, barely there. The body behind her sighed in regret._ "I wish I still had my bending. I would heal your bruises, though it would never completely erase what I had done."

_Tarrlok_. She frowned and cracked her eyes open. The lantern that had been lit during their last conversation had died, the wick completely burnt out. They were in total blackness once again.

His comment was spoken clearly with an undertone of love and longing, but she didn't want it. She didn't want him, and she certainly didn't want his comfort. "You stink."

Tarrlok stiffened, offended, and he pulled away from her. "I know."

It was nice that he hadn't returned the insult, since she knew she probably smelled like dirt, grime, sweat, and various other foul things. She had no idea what taking a bath felt like anymore. She gingerly pressed against the bruises that he had been stroking, and they ached slightly. It didn't anger her anymore, though. She was simply… empty.

"I'm sorry… You… were crying in your sleep, so I didn't… know what else to do to help you."

Korra stretched her sore, cold limbs. She started fruitlessly rubbing feeling back into the wrist she had been resting on. "You apologize too much. You're wearing it out."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he changed topics. "I think we've been in here for about three days. I've been counting the meals."

"I did that, too, to keep track of how long you imprisoned Lin and me." The comment was coldly flippant.

There was silence. She could picture Tarrlok's expression of self-loathing, his defeated posture, in her mind. _Good, he deserves it._

"…I'm truly sor—mm… I regret that it had to happen," he finally said softly. "I hope that you can one day forgive me for it. You have to understand that if I hadn't imprisoned you, I would either be rotting in prison and scheduled for execution, or I would already be dead."

Korra's heavy lids lowered over her oceanic eyes. "I wouldn't have told anyone about your bloodbending."

More silence, then a disbelieving snort. "Don't feel like you have to lie to me to try to make me feel better. And even if that were true, Beifong would have in an instant."

Korra bristled with indignation. "I can't speak for her, but I'm not lying to you. I have no reason to lie to make you feel better. I _loathe_ you and what you did to us, what you used your position to accomplish, but…"

Tarrlok winced. "But…?"

"I couldn't hold your bending against you. Merely being a bloodbender isn't an excuse to die, but what you use it for says a lot about you as a person. And I feel the same way about this regarding all benders."

"Former bloodbender," he corrected tersely. "And what does it say about me as a person? That I'm a monster, undeserving of the air I breathe? That I couldn't possibly have a reason to defend myself?"

She sighed. "I didn't say any of that. Don't put words into my mouth."

"…Well, I thought I was right to assume since you said you loathe me."

"I don't know anything about you other than superficial things, and I know nothing of what you've gone through to achieve what you have. Just from what I do know, I think you have the potential to be a great leader, with or without bloodbending. We did some great things with the task force, and I won't forget that. I also think it's incredible that you have hidden your bloodbending for so long.

"However, you seem too eager to take the easy way out. You aren't willing to fight for how things should be, which is why you had shady dealings with the gangs. You don't deserve your authority because of those choices."

Tarrlok laughed humorlessly. "If I were eager to take the easy way out, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Korra paused, digesting that uneasily. "Meaning you would have killed yourself?"

"At one point, it seemed like the ideal option, but obviously I resisted it. I… not to burden you with my regrets, but there once wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about everything I lost, everything that could have been. It was often difficult for me to find the will to strive onwards. However, I managed to pull myself from that pit I lived in for the better half of my life, and I was able to lead a city and work side-by-side with the Avatar."

"And despite all of that, here you are."

Tarrlok and Korra startled at the sudden third voice from the darkness.

She dug her overgrown nails into her thighs. Fury rose boiling hot within her. "_Amon_."

The masked man struck a match against the wall outside of their cell and lit the lantern that dangled from his left wrist. The sudden light made the two occupants of the prison shield their eyes in pain. "Indeed."

Once their eyes had adjusted to the light, Tarrlok lowered his hand and warily eyed Amon. There was something guarded and nervous about his disposition. The two men sized each other up.

Unable to contain herself, Korra flung herself at the bars of the cell and wrapped her hands around them, scowling. She pressed herself fully against them, wanting nothing more than to reach through and grab the man who teased her and stayed just out of her reach. She wanted to hurt him so he knew her pain, wanted to squeeze all of his secrets from him, and despite everything that had happened between them, _she still wanted him_. His mere presence was intoxicating. She concluded long ago that she was insane for feeling that way. "How long have you been standing there, listening in on our conversation?"

"A while," he admitted casually. "I sometimes have the urge to check on the wellbeing of my prizes."

That was quite a slap to the face. She resisted the urge to touch her cheek because she knew he hadn't moved an inch to actually strike her. Disregarding the fact that Tarrlok and possibly other Equalists were listening in, she demanded, "Why do you treat me like this? Sometimes you're cold and detached, and sometimes you're pressing me against a wall and—"

Amon wasted no time in cutting across Korra pointedly when he turned to the bewildered man crouched against the wall of the cell. "How does it feel being at the mercy of those you sought to take all basic human rights from, Councilman Tarrlok? How does it feel to be a _nonbender?_"

The taunt surprisingly did little to enrage the man it was directed at. Tarrlok lowered his face and contemplated the stone below his feet. His reply was blank-faced. "If I were at the mercy of a nonbender, I would let you know."

The Equalist leader didn't bat an eye or miss a single beat. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You seem to be well considering you died all those years ago, Noatak," Tarrlok murmured, appearing calm despite the bombshell he had just dropped.

Korra knew that name. Amon had referred to himself as it during the gala. But how did Tarrlok know about it? She stared at her cellmate, open-mouthed. More importantly… _Died? What?_

Amon's name was well chosen; he did not visibly react to this accusation. However, he did know that staying in their presence was risky. He could only wonder where he went wrong. _How does he know?_ He regarded Tarrlok coolly. "Perhaps you have been in the darkness for too long. Or maybe they're slipping something into your food that's making you babble nonsense. I will go see about this immediately." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Korra called, stopping Amon in mid-step. She didn't want to leave things where they were, with her burning with questions, so she decided to bring up a topic that he might be willing to stay longer to discuss more. "I've had a lot of time to think about that Water Tribe fable you once told me."

Amon now appeared agitated, which wasn't her intention. "I don't have time for your nonsense, Avatar. Evidently your food is being tampered with, as well."

"Have you already forgotten? I haven't. You told me the story of your name: _The Deceiver_."

Tarrlok sat up at that. "Your favorite story..."

The Avatar gave him a surprised look but continued, "You told me that the moral of the fable was that if you rely on others, you will die a meaningless death. I disagreed with you then, but thinking on it more, I know why I disagree."

Although Amon didn't want to stay and continue to listen, he knew there was nothing he could do to divert the suspicion at this point. His silence was his way of prompting her to elaborate.

"If you treat others with the kindness they deserve, they will treat you the same in return. The arctic fox raccoon did not appreciate a single thing that the polar bear dog did for the survival of her offspring, and he only wanted more for himself."

He scoffed. "That unfailing optimism must come with the role. A life earned by oneself is the only one worth living for, but you draw upon the work of thousands of your ancestors for your success. You live on the will of a spirit and do its bidding, rather like a dancing puppet."

"Presuming that you are entitled to reward from the hard work of others without doing anything yourself will only create enemies," she shot back. "I say again, there's nothing wrong with having people who care about you."

"The people you trust will inevitably leave you."

"A life of deception leads to abandonment when you need others the most!"

"People who submit to kindness are mere pawns for those willing to take advantage of them!" he snapped.

"Understanding when you have overstayed your welcome will end encounters on good terms!" she retorted shrilly.

They fell into silence.

Tarrlok smiled sadly. "Mother used to tell that story by the light of the fire, long after Father had fallen asleep. He didn't think fables were appropriate for boys, but she knew how much we loved listening to her soothing voice before bed. She would have given everything she had to know that you are still taking her words to heart, even if you aren't living by them the way she intended." He took a deep breath, appearing much like a young boy when he looked up at Amon once again. Eyes wide, face full of conflicted emotion, he spoke softly, "Brother…"

Silent moments passed, with neither man making a move or saying another word. Then Tarrlok slumped over, appearing as if he had fainted. Korra soon followed him.

Amon withdrew his influence from the now unconscious bodies of Korra and Tarrlok. Taking a small vial of water from within his uniform, he unlocked the cell enough to enter it, closing it behind him. With a motion of his hand, he drew the clean, cool water from its container and held it aloft. He knelt at Korra's side, setting the lantern next to him. He was unmoving for several moments.

He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping the pain would be enough to bring sense to himself. But still, his eyes wouldn't leave her prone form. A flick of his fingers coagulated the small cut on his lip.

His mind warred with him, reminding him that she was his enemy. What exactly did he plan to accomplish by continuing to recognize her as more? He couldn't answer that question, driven only by the stirring of emotion within his chest. With his unoccupied hand, he brought her head to his lap and brushed her hair out of her face. He traced the colorful bruises, mildly angry at Tarrlok for touching her but also intrigued by what he had said. Amon seldom acknowledged his gift for the bending arts, but he still had it. He would heal her, then take all light away so nobody would ever know about what he did.

This was utterly foolish of him. He was weak. He inwardly cursed himself again and again, but it didn't stop his hand from lowering.

The water descended over her temple, settling soothingly over the injured area. His heart began to beat faster; when had he ever used his waterbending to heal anyone other than himself? It was strangely intimate.

Holding his breath, he pushed the tiniest of droplets of water through her pores, knitting the blood vessels below. His eyes never left her face, watching a furrow in her brow appear, then an expression of relaxation, as if a great weight had finally left her.

With a slow exhale, he removed the water from her face. He willed it back into the vial, which was immediately tucked away back into his uniform, as if merely having water on his person was evidence of his bending abilities. But nothing was quite as damning as the sight of the Equalist leader cradling the Avatar's head in his lap, bent low over her face so he could near her lips, mask still firmly in place.

_She must be miserable feeling so unwashed_, he mused suddenly, wrinkling his nose. Shaking his head, he began making plans to have her bathed by one of the more trustworthy Equalist women.

He left her curled on the cold stone, unknowingly having helped her into a peaceful sleep after so long of nightmares.

* * *

Jinora sat in Lotus position from her place above her family's home, staring out at the magnificent expanse of the bay that encircled their island. Her mind, as always, was on the whereabouts of Korra. How many days had it been since she disappeared? She was imprisoned what seemed like so long ago, and she has not been heard from for what was nearing a week now. Was she planning in secret with the also missing Lin, or was she truly gone like the Equalist leader enjoyed gloating about over the evening radio? Surely not. Korra, while sometimes discouraged, would never abandon her duties.

Futile searches had occurred. Tenzin would leave the island on Oogi and fly over the city in hopes of spotting Korra in disguise. Mako, Bolin, and Asami rode the ferry to jump into her Satomobile, riding around and asking if anyone had seen the Avatar until it grew too dark to see.

_Spirits, please bring Korra back to us_, she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut desperately.

"Jinora!" a hushed voice came from below her.

The girl startled out of her thoughts and crawled to the edge of the roof to peer down at a gray-haired woman who was looking right up at her. The voice was vaguely familiar, but the elderly woman was too gaunt, too dirty… She didn't know who she was. "Uhm… that's me. Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Don't make any sudden movements, noises, or expressions. We might be watched. It's me, Lin." Her voice was hushed, barely louder than what was necessary to be heard.

Jinora inhaled sharply but forced herself to comply with the former Chief of Police's orders. She nodded in recognition, and with a burst of air from her fingertips, she flipped over and floated down to the ground where Lin was standing. She stared in silent awe. She had so many questions, but there were metalbenders everywhere. It wasn't safe to speak here. The others would be amazed to know she's here! But… "Korra?" she mouthed questioningly, disheartened by her absence.

A few homeless-looking people passed, ogling at Jinora's airbending attire for several moments before continuing towards the training field.

Lin gave her a pointed look. "Not here. Dear, would you please spare an old woman some bread? Maybe some fruit? I am quite famished, and you airbenders are known for your hospitality."

The airbending girl caught on quickly. She nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am, let me take you inside and get you something. You do look quite thin."

Lin followed her into the airbender home, and only once the door was firmly secured behind her, did she relax, sagging in utter exhaustion. She crossed the foyer and took a seat at the family's dining table, eyes slipping closed.

"Guys, come here! Quick! Lin's here!" Jinora called excitedly, rushing out of the room to retrieve everyone else.

"Lin's here?!"

"Beifong, I knew you were okay! Nothing can take you down!"

"It's great to see you alive. Where's Korra? Is she waiting outside in disguise?"

The group of familiar people stampeded in. Lin was assaulted with questions, and her headache courtesy of Tarrlok's bloodbending was still afflicting her, rather like a leech tick that just wouldn't let go. She winced at the onslaught of noise and snapped authoritatively, "Please keep your voices down. I have much to tell you, but I need to catch my breath, so to speak. I have only just been able to come up with a plan to come to the island to see you about what has happened. A few people seeking refuge came here on the ferry, so I joined them, providing a solid cover."

The group fell into silence, but the questions and comments were bursting to come out, so it was impossible to keep everyone contained.

"Nice disguise, Beifong. I hardly recognized you under all that dirt," Bolin complimented unthinkingly.

"It's not a disguise," she corrected icily. "What you see before you is the result of several days of imprisonment, starvation, bloodbending, and—" She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because the room exploded into chaos again.

"Bloodbending?!" Tenzin exclaimed, bewildered. "There are bloodbenders in our city?"

"Would you like something to eat? A bath?" Pema inquired softly, laying a tentative hand on Lin's shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.

"There is no time for that. Yes, there is a bloodbender in our city. You might know him as our chairman, the one making the decisions." It hurt to admit that she had allowed a bloodbender to freely operate within their beloved city, but it was the truth, and that's what they all deserved to hear after being in the dark for so long.

It only took seconds for that to register.

"Tarrlok." Mako glared fiercely. "You're saying Tarrlok is actually a bloodbender?"

"That is correct."

"I assume you took care of him? He disappeared suddenly after the Equalists began detonating their explosives. Amon demanded that he give his council position to him, and we thought he had fled like a coward."

Lin bit the inside of her cheek, a guilty look on her face.

"He imprisoned you." Tenzin's eyes lit up in recognition and horror. "Is that where you've been all this time? Where has he been keeping you, and was Korra there, too?"

"Yeah, where's Korra?" Bolin sputtered. "I guess… she couldn't come to the island because her face is too well known?"

The metalbender turned her face away, ashamed. She choked out, "Korra was imprisoned with me, and Tarrlok used his bloodbending to temporarily disable our bending through an intense headache that erupted whenever we tried to use it."

"Did you escape without her?" Mako tried not to sound accusative, but it failed miserably.

Lin finally faced them and nodded grimly. "Yes, I escaped from Tarrlok, but she is no longer with him, either. I have no doubt that Tarrlok is now a nonbender due to Amon. Amon and his Equalists showed up at the cabin Tarrlok had imprisoned us in, high up in the mountains overlooking Republic City. They took him and Korra captive, while I was able to escape thanks to Korra providing a… distraction…" The memory of the impromptu kiss was now coming back to her. She shook her head lightly to focus on the present. "…Also because of my officers coming to my aid as the Equalists attacked."

"I knew that's what they were going to do." Mako nodded, frowning. "So Korra is with the Equalists?"

Asami gave her boyfriend a side-long look, barely noticeable, before returning her attention to the increasingly distressed Lin.

The normally stone-faced, unmovable woman bit down on her fist, eyes shiny with unshed tears. She nodded tersely.

"Lin…" Tenzin was astonished by her disposition. There was something very wrong that she wasn't mentioning. "What aren't you telling us? What else happened? Did you… did you lose your bending?"

Everyone held their breath at that. They could hardly afford to lose the bending of such a powerful woman with the Equalist threat encroaching on their heels.

"N-no, I didn't lose my bending." To demonstrate, she took one of her bloodied blades from her clothing and molded it into a few shapes. There was a collective sigh of relief after that.

"Then… what's wrong?" The elderly airbending master urged as calmly as he could muster.

"Korra…" She berated herself inwardly for her uncontrollable display of emotion and took a deep breath before continuing, "Our Avatar has lost her bending, permanently."

The tension in the room grew exponentially, and horrified gasps and exclamations accompanied it. They had difficulty believing that it was true, looking to the now stern-faced metalbender, half expecting her to take it back and produce Korra from a hidden pocket.

Jinora and Ikki grasped each other tightly, whimpering.

However, the minutes passed, and nothing was taken back. Lin doesn't tell jokes, and this was certainly no exception.

"The Avatar can't lose her bending… She's the Avatar!" Bolin cried out finally, as if his words would make it true.

"Korra…" Meelo murmured sadly from his place atop the dining table. Tenzin was too grief-stricken to realize one of his house rules was being disobeyed.

"I know it seems hopeless," Lin stated, having finally gained control of herself, "and I regret having to add to it, but I think you're in grave danger." She nodded at the airbenders.

"Us? Why do you say that?" Pema grabbed ahold of her husband in fear, cradling her belly with the other arm.

"Amon seeks to remove bending from the world, doesn't he? You are the last remaining airbenders, and you're right here in one place in Republic City. I fear that with the Avatar gone, you will be the Equalists' next target. And even if you aren't an airbender, you can be used to lure the airbenders to Amon. Not to mention, you possibly carry the next airbender right now." Lin nodded at Pema. "Their troops' movement to the surface is eminent with both Tarrlok and Korra gone. I believe that you should evacuate as soon as possible. The longer you stay, the more danger you will be in."

"We are in no condition to up and leave right at this moment." Tenzin shook his head. "We don't have a clear destination, and we would need to pack supplies that we do not have at this moment. But I agree, we should prepare for it soon. We are an easy target for an Equalist army, conveniently all in one place, as you said."

"I will go out right now and get anything you need. Just tell me what you need." Asami stood from the table, a look of determination upon her features.

"I'm going with you." Mako stood with her, placing a hand on her arm protectively. She gave him a soft, surprised smile, pleased.

"I'll go, too!" Bolin announced, joining them by throwing his arms around their necks. "Team Avatar, back in action!"

"All right, if you follow me to the kitchen, I will help you make a list of everything we will need. Kids, pack very lightly," Pema ordered, gaining the attention of her children. "Only the necessities."

"Aye, aye!" Meelo saluted before running off to his room, along with his sisters. Their frantic whispering disappeared down the hall.

"What about Desna?" The dark-haired firebender inquired suddenly, stopping in his tracks behind Pema.

"She will most certainly face execution if captured by the Equalists again," Lin agreed. "Either she disguises herself and leaves the island, or you can take her with you when you evacuate the city on Oogi. It's your choice."

Tenzin looked uncomfortable. "I don't think Oogi can carry another person. With the whole family, it's already a bit of a struggle for him."

"She can come with us when we leave to get supplies. I'm sure she can find a place among the nonbenders in Midnight Abode if necessary," Asami assured. "I will go get her and tell her what's going on while you guys get the list of supplies."

Mako and Bolin nodded at their teammate and disappeared into the kitchen with Pema, leaving Tenzin with Lin.

"You should rest," Tenzin urged gently, taking a seat next to the metalbender. "You look exhausted. I can't imagine the things you've experienced in the last week."

"It was a struggle," Lin agreed, "but it only makes me stronger in the end. I will live, and there is no time to rest, not until you and your family are safe and far away, and not until I've rescued Korra."

"You're going to dive into Equalist territory _again?_" He balked. "What _exactly_ is your plan?"

"I don't have one yet," she admitted grudgingly. "I promised Korra I would come back for her, and even if I hadn't, I would never leave the Avatar in the hands of Amon."

"So you saw her right before you escaped?"

"Yes. Amon took her bending, and then he carried her outside to load her up with Tarrlok. I was back in the basement of the cabin in a cage. I had been working on our escape for several days, having sawed through the bars with a piece of metal. I finally had my chance to break out of the cage, but in doing so, I had to cripple a half dozen Equalists, as well as their lieutenant."

Tenzin stared at her in wonder. "Just how did you manage that?"

"Their electrified gloves are made of metal. I crushed their hands in it and restrained them. It was hardly a challenge, but the Lieutenant discarded his before I could do the same to him. He ultimately surrendered because the longer we stood there waiting for the other to strike first, the more his subordinates bled to death. I left the cabin and met up with my officers, who had surprise-attacked the remaining Equalists outside."

"Amazing that they were able to locate you in time," the elderly man observed with a nod of approval. "Where were Amon and Korra?"

She furrowed her brow. "They were a distance away, near a Satomobile. I think Tarrlok was in that one, too. She provided a distraction so that my officers and I could take one of the vehicles, but I had no intention of leaving her there. I was going to fight Amon if I had to."

Tenzin shook his head in amazement. "That does sound like you. What exactly could distract Amon enough to keep him from attacking you?" He was very intrigued by the notion.

"That's what I'm still asking myself because I'm in disbelief over it. She tackled him to the ground and _kissed_ him."

The airbending master's expression was nothing short of comical—wide-eyed, jaw dropped. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Yes, I'm positive I didn't hear you correctly. Did you say she _kicked_ him, perhaps?"

"No, Tenzin. I said '_kissed_.' As in pushed his mask up and pressed her lips against his with the desperation of a hormone-driven teenager."

"Why… _why_ would she… do such a thing?!"

"I have no idea. I haven't had a chance to ask her. Anyway… I think she managed to chi block his left arm while he was distracted by her kiss." Lin shook her head. "Long story short, I'm going to do everything I can to find her and bring her back, with her bending or not. I owe it to her to try."

"Knowing that she's powerless and a prisoner of Amon doesn't make me want to flee the city—but I have my family to think about." He looked regretful, albeit still in shock over the mental image of Korra and Amon in such a situation. "We have our own duty, restoring the airbenders to their former splendor, and we can't do that if we can't bend."

"I'm sure Team Avatar will want to assist me in this daring rescue, so I won't be going alone. Also, my officers are reluctant to leave my side now that I'm back. Just take care of your family, Tenzin, and let us take care of the rest. We have a lot to think about in dealing with this growing threat to the world."

He nodded hesitantly. "I have no doubt you will succeed. And… I don't know what to think about Korra and her bending being gone. One thing at a time, I suppose. _Spirits_… I don't want to even think about how she feels now."

"I have an idea," she responded uneasily, having watched the entire thing happen. "Anyway, do you need help packing? I want you gone the instant they return with the supplies."

The airbender smiled unhappily. "If you insist. Let me check on the children first."

* * *

Team Avatar stepped out of the airbender home and into the fading evening light. Asami led her companions towards the ferry with a fourth straggler behind them, Desna, with a hood draped over her dark hair.

"You and your friends are miracles, you know," the hooded woman declared, putting on an act. "I've never felt so full of food, and this clothing is so warm and clean. I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it," Asami told her, playing the part. "I'm glad you were able to find us. Jinora, like the rest of us, would never leave a hungry person out in the cold."

"Blessings from the spirits themselves!" she exclaimed as they passed several metalbenders. She tucked herself further in the hood self-consciously.

"_Halt!_" one of the metalbenders who had been eyeing them since they left the house demanded sharply.

The group stopped dead in their tracks, turning to face the officers with nervousness bubbling up within them. Had they possibly heard any of their conversation and knew about Lin? Or perhaps they somehow recognized that the fourth person in their party looked nothing like the woman who had entered the airbenders' home?

"You are leaving the island? You are aware that the city is unsafe due to Equalist explosives for the last four days, correct? Following this trend, we fully expect more tonight."

"We are aware, but with these new refugees coming to Air Temple Island, we don't have nearly enough supplies to sustain all of us. We are taking a quick trip to the market to stock up on food," Mako explained calmly.

"Very well. We will accompany you to ensure a safe passage," one officer insisted. "We are here for your protection."

"That's very kind of you, good sir, but we wouldn't want to burden you with our insignificant chore," Bolin smoothly cut in, grinning at the metalbender. It would be difficult to discuss their plans, as well as send Desna off safely, with these men stepping on their heels.

"It isn't a burden; it's our duty. Now, let's go. The ferry is scheduled to leave in a few minutes." The metalbender wasn't willing to listen to any of their protests and motioned for them to follow him and two other officers to the boat.

Unhappily but without any other choice, Team Avatar and their chi blocking instructor followed them to make their journey across the bay.

Asami remembered the last time she left the island. The metalbenders insisted on escorting her then, as well, so it hardly surprised her that they would do it now. She figured it was just part of the job, and they would have to deal with it.

Once upon the shores of Republic City, the odd group made their way towards the nearest shopping district. They perused the selections, small due to the number of vendors closed down in fear of the Equalists, and paid for the unperishable food. All the while, they tried to shake the metalbenders so they could speak to Desna, who lingered in the background, appearing to be begging for money, as her role of homeless old woman dictated. The officers stuck to them like glue, unwilling to take their eyes off them.

Mako leaned in as if he were going to kiss Asami's cheek and murmured, "This is difficult. We need to split up."

She nodded subtly and stopped suddenly. The group turned to look at her, and she said, "I just remembered… I need to find some pretty scarves. Pema asked for them, and we're not going to find them here. You guys go on ahead, and I will join you shortly."

The metalbenders glanced at each other.

"Ms. Sato, we are under strict orders not to allow you to go by yourself, so we will come with you while he," the officer nodded to the third metalbender who lingered next to the male parts of Team Avatar, "stays with your friends."

She sighed inwardly. It would be suspicious if she suddenly decided that she didn't want to shop for scarves now that the metalbenders were following her. Perhaps Mako and Bolin would have more luck shaking one officer from their trail, rather than all three. "All right, let's go."

With the metalbenders trailing after her, she left the bending brothers behind and passed Desna, who was crouched next to a trashcan in an alleyway. The woman watched them go, taking her time in climbing to her feet to follow.

In reality, Asami had no idea where the nearest clothing store was, so she wandered around for a while, utterly lost. She giggled nervously and turned to her companions. This was awkward, and she desperately wanted to return to Mako and Bolin. "I don't actually know where to find scarves. I don't suppose either of you two do?"

"I do, actually," one of them spoke up rather eagerly. "Follow me."

Asami was led down a series of winding alleyways, and with each turn, she felt like they were getting farther and farther away from the shore. She wanted to stop, but she was sandwiched in the middle of the escort, one officer in front of her, and the other behind her, to make sure they didn't lose sight of her.

"We've been walking for a while… Are you sure you haven't passed it?" she lightly inquired. She suddenly felt very uneasy without her electrified glove, but how could she have brought it with her? It was simply too obvious.

"Just a little farther," the front one assured. "I know a very good shop that my mother likes. I think you'll enjoy their selections."

"If you say so…" she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself. Few people were strolling through the streets nowadays, and she was startled to look around and see that she was completely alone with them. A few moments later, she voiced her concerns. "You know, I think Mako and Bolin are worried about where I am. Maybe we should turn back. I don't need those scarves today."

"Nonsense, Ms. Sato. We have far pressing business to deal with than your friends' worry."

"Shopping… for scarves?" She was now completely certain that something was wrong, so she stopped suddenly. The back of her neck tingled, and she just managed to dodge to the side as the man behind her lunged forward to unsuccessfully jab her in the spine. She cried out in shock, falling heavily against the brick wall next to a boarded up shop.

"Get her!"

Heart pounding in her ears, she ran blindly away from the men, pumping her legs as hard as she could to gain distance from them. However, having spent far less time exercising than them, she immediately felt a burn in her legs and chest. Her lungs heaved in her chest greedily, but her shallow gasps were too weak. She could hear the men's heavy footfalls behind her, and they were very close. Today was the absolute worst day to go without her father's technology.

One of them reached out to grab at her long hair, managing to snag a few strands and ripping them painfully from her scalp, but it wasn't enough to stop her.

With a grunt of discomfort, she chanced a glance behind her and gasped at the sudden jab of fingers towards her vulnerable back. She stumbled, falling forward and well on her way to crashing to the ground. She collided bodily with something else, however, which grabbed at her tightly to keep her in place while several more fingers jabbed with bruising force at various parts of her body. She immediately recognized it as chi blocking when her limbs started locking up and becoming unresponsive.

The man she had crashed into was the metalbender who had stayed with Mako and Bolin. Did that mean they got away? Why were the metalbenders using chi blocking to capture them, and why were they even under arrest in the first place? Her unanswered questions didn't completely remain as such for long.

"We've been tasked with your retrieval, Ms. Sato. Your father's orders," one of them helpfully supplied, revealing himself to be an Equalist.

She was too exhausted from her run and adrenaline burst, so she slumped against the man holding her and squeezed her eyes shut. This was bad. How would the others know what happened to her? How would she escape?

* * *

It was some time later before Tarrlok and Korra awoke in complete darkness, Amon nowhere in sight. They were baffled at the thought that they had fainted. Although, they had mused that it wasn't completely unbelievable, given their poor conditions and huge loads of stress. The fainting had soon been discarded for a more pressing issue.

"Amon… is a bender. H-he's a waterbender… He's a _bloodbender!_" Korra repeated in astonishment. She didn't even notice that the lingering headache was no longer beating behind her temple. "The leader of the Equalists… _is a bender!_"

"Yes, Korra. Now I'm certain of it. Amon is Noatak, my brother, whom I thought I had lost years ago when we were teenagers."

"H-how did you find out?" she stuttered, teetering on the edge of hysterics. She didn't know whether to be furious, betrayed that he had lied about his bending and had the gall to remove other people's, or to feel victorious that she had interpreted Aang's dreams correctly. She was stuck somewhere very unpleasant in the middle, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"When he took my bending from me, I figured it out," Tarrlok explained. "I know his bloodbending grip."

Korra had so many questions but so little breath to ask them all. Her chest heaved with emotion. "So he uses bloodbending to remove bending permanently?"

"Yes, I didn't know it was possible, but he was always a prodigy of bending. I'm not surprised that he managed to perfect such an incredible technique, and I'm sure there are others that he has developed on his own. Naturally, he couldn't use most of them because subtlety is important when he is using his bending in front of everyone. A brush of the thumb can hardly be called bending."

"You said you recognized his bloodbending grip… What do you mean, exactly?" she questioned, having a vague idea of what his answer would be. From the dreams Aang had shown her, as well as the bloodbending she has already endured, she could tell there were differences in how it felt to be controlled depending on the puppet master.

"Noatak's bloodbending grip is… it's like falling into the ocean and floating to the bottom with no way back to the surface. It feels like everything escapes your body, your very spirit, leaving behind a hollow shell. I'm not sure if I'm describing it well, but you already felt it when he took your bending."

She did feel it, and she knew exactly what he meant. "I understand. Your bloodbending grip is different from his."

"Weaker," the man guessed immediately with a self-depreciating grimace.

"No, not at all," she corrected, frowning. "Your bloodbending was brutal, full of… well, emotion, almost. It felt as if all my blood had been replaced with water, so cold that it felt hot. It was terrifying."

Her description pleased him a fair bit, but he felt like he had to apologize once again for putting her through it. "…I'm sorry for bloodbending you."

"I know, Tarrlok. You've told me before. I also told you to stop apologizing so much." She sighed. "You did what you felt like you had to do to stay alive. I guess I can't hold your need for survival against you forever."

"Well said. Also, I said that I knew it was him when I felt his bloodbending grip, but that's not entirely true. I had my suspicions from it, but I didn't truly know until just a while ago, when you mentioned the Water Tribe fable. I've never had a reason to connect his identity as Amon with Noatak's favorite story, but now it makes a lot of sense to me. I'm… extremely surprised that he would share that with you. Why did he, do you know?"

Korra flushed. She tried to divert the situation with some humor. "He just likes to hear himself speak. He ran out of taunts, so he decided to tell me bedtime stories instead."

"Implying that he was tucking you in to sleep?" Tarrlok was only half joking, but he did sound fairly jealous.

She sputtered at the insinuation, thankful that he couldn't see the blush adorning her cheeks. "_No!_ No, that's ridiculous!"

He stared at where she thought she was in contemplation for several moments before a disturbing look of grief overcame his features. "Even now, my brother can't resist showing me up in everything we compete in."

"Meaning…?" she prompted uneasily.

"He won over the Avatar before I could." He shook his head. "I thought he hated you and wanted all Avatars destroyed. Father modeled him into a tool to be used against you and any future Avatars."

Before she could bite her tongue and insist that she hadn't been won over by anyone, she exclaimed, "He _does_ hate me! He's just playing with my emotions to make me unable to fight against him."

Tarrlok scowled. "So… you admit that you have feelings for him?"

"N-no, I… I don't have any feelings for him. I loathe him just as much as I loathe _you_."

"That's not much loathing, considering you've been chatting with me since you woke up," he pointed out testily. "He will never stop ruining my life, even when I thought he was dead."

Korra wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I didn't mean that." He sighed, regretful. "I don't know how to feel about my brother being my enemy, but I am relieved to know he's alive. I'm also furious that he kept his identity from me and doesn't acknowledge it even now. …This is a mess. I don't even…" he trailed off, lacking the ability to complete his thought.

The Avatar silently agreed. She knew the war that was going on inside of Tarrlok well.

* * *

"Everything is ready," the Lieutenant assured Amon while they entered the airship lying in wait under the industrial sector of Republic City. "The explosives have all been detonated now, and Councilman Tarrlok's absence has worked out in our favor. The citizens are terrified, the city chaotic, and most are making plans to evacuate on any available ships leaving the port. Their homes could go up in flames in an instant, and nothing in the city is safe. There is no one to lead them through the fog. Our men and women are equipped and ready to move to the surface with us. When we arrive at Air Temple Island, our imposter metalbenders should already have the airbending family tied up and ready to be equalized. Sato's daughter has successfully been retrieved and will not be caught in the crossfire."

Around him, the Equalists rushed around to check gauges and do final checks for the airship's safe flight to transport their leader to wipe airbending from the planet for good.

"Excellent." He turned around to the two guests on his airship, and his icy eyes glittered with triumph. Korra, freshly bathed with her damp hair hanging around her face, stared at him. Her eyes were wide in horror. Tarrlok, also bathed, was blank and unfocused, too caught up with his grief to bring himself to care about the present.

"My victory over the last airbenders wouldn't be complete unless you were there to see it, Avatar. I welcome you to my glorious future."

"Well said, sir." The Lieutenant spared Korra only a few seconds of a disgusted stare before turning away.

Amon turned away from Korra to face the front as the airship began to rise into the air through an open hatch in the street, a scowl upon his lips. It killed him inside to continue playing this role when his desire for it died already, but he had no choice. It came to him naturally because he had never had the pleasure of choices.

_Glorious future, indeed._


	23. A Bleak Future

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: A Bleak Future**

_Republic City falls to the Equalists._

* * *

_When I was a child, I showed an affinity for the bending arts, with the exception of airbending, and I was childishly thrilled to be so unique, so different from everyone in the world. My underdeveloped mind chirped in happiness and triumph at being given such unfathomable power—I am _the Avatar!_ I was too young to realize exactly what that power was going to mean. Perhaps I would have taken a page from Tarrlok's book and learned to keep my special gift to myself had I known._

_The White Lotus came to my quiet life and ripped me from my parents' arms. I was placed under their care, drilled relentlessly to excel while other children my age were building snowmen and snuggling with their families to keep warm in our arctic home. Was this what Aang had in mind when he entrusted the care and education of the future Avatar to them? Did he want me to feel as isolated as he did early in his life? If so, he succeeded with flying colors._

_Not once since I was a careless child huffing tiny embers when being scolded and twirling pebbles in the air to amuse myself did I feel like I was free—until now. The cloud of grief passed, I realized that I was free. Free, like Tenzin implored me to feel when trying to airbend. I could never grasp exactly what he meant. Freedom? Such a foreign concept to a girl who had been given a role she quickly realized she never really wanted. But now, cleansed of my 'impurities,' as Amon is fond of describing it, I am free. I'm not the Avatar anymore._

_I feel as light as air. I bet I could _fly _if I really wanted to._

Kneeling atop a glass window in the floor of the airship that was slicing through the sky as it slowly neared the Air Temple Island, Korra stared down at the clouds that lazily drifted across her vision. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back, but the mild discomfort could not distract her from the sight of the highest buildings of Republic City desperately stretching and failing to reach the height the airship had obtained. It was an overwhelming feeling. She felt so disconnected from the world, looking down calmly upon her stresses and worries.

Amon glanced at Korra from the corner of his eye when his lieutenant was busy supervising the chi blockers, who were securing their grapples in preparation to descend on the island. He watched her stare, transfixed, down upon the gently rolling Yue Bay. She didn't even spare the Equalists a bit of her attention as they moved around her, as if she were a tranquil spirit in meditation. After some indecision, he finally turned from his place at the front and strolled through the space as if to check on his subordinates, but his footsteps took him past Korra's hunched form. His coat tails brushed her arm teasingly, lightly on his way.

She flinched, blinking as if coming out of a deep sleep and realizing she wasn't alone. She glanced at the masked revolutionary leader with what she hoped was contempt and disgust, but he didn't even look back at her. She tossed her head and huffed in annoyance.

Amon really did enjoy the way her heart jumped in her chest when he was near. She could never hide anything from him.

* * *

"That was weird," Mako muttered, watching the metalbender who was just so adamant to remain at their side walk away without a second glance or so much as a word.

"Where is Desna? This is the perfect time to talk without them breathing down our necks," Bolin commented, glancing around the quiet marketplace. The only people there were the few desperate shopkeepers looking to make a few sales before the day ended.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since Asami left. Maybe she knew where she wanted to go and didn't want to wait around and risk increasing suspicion."

"Didn't even say good bye." The earthbender frowned.

The brothers stood in place silently, arms loaded with their purchases. They weren't sure how much time passed, but they soon found themselves sitting on the curb of the empty street, staring disinterestedly out towards the restless bay.

After some time, there was an ear-splitting squeal of tires on the road, accompanying a vehicle gaining speed that wasn't considered acceptable for driving through the city. Both brothers turned their heads to watch the journey of a lone Satomobile that swerved onto the road they were surveying.

"I know it seems like the end of the world, but that's no excuse for such reckless driving," Bolin remarked dryly, shaking his head in exasperation.

Mako nodded his agreement.

"That's a really fast model… I haven't seen anything that fast since—"

A gust of wind ruffled their hair when the Satomobile finally flew past them. There was a bang of the back doors slamming open and colliding with the frame of the vehicle.

The benders leaped to their feet, scattering their supplies carelessly, at the sight of a familiar dark-haired young woman struggling with a metalbender in the trunk. Her cries were swallowed up by the wind, and she made brief eye contact with Mako, her eyes wide and struck with terror.

"_Asami!_" The firebender took a few steps in the direction his girlfriend had gone, calling the crackle of lightning to his fingertips, but the Satomobile was gone in a few seconds, having swerved dangerously onto another side street and disappeared from view. The blue lightning died swiftly, and his heart leaped into his throat. What could he do? What was going to happen to her?

"—Mr. Sato's racing models," Bolin finished grimly. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he turned to look at it, tilting his head upwards until he was staring at the sky. His eyes immediately widened in horror and disbelief when the sight registered. He swallowed thickly and croaked out, "Bro… I know you just watched your girlfriend get kidnapped, but…"

Miserably, Mako turned to face his brother and followed his outstretched arm to where he was pointing, straight at an airship passing over them and swallowing them up in its shadow. It was headed for Air Temple Island and emblazoned with the emblem of the Equalists. It was flanked by more.

* * *

Air Temple Island was thrown into chaos when the airship was spotted leaving Republic City. The metalbenders, who had all proven to be Equalists in disguise, had leaped into action, jumping the White Lotus guards and surprising them with jabs of chi blocking.

When Mako, Bolin, and Asami failed to reappear, the airbenders concluded that it was time to leave, but the speed at which they did so did not appease Lin.

"You have to go! Do it, get out of here!" she yelled with a hint of desperation until the airbending family was scrambling up onto Oogi.

The Air Acolytes darted around in a panic, gathering up last minute belongings, lemurs, and calling the other sky bison with special whistles. The magnificent beasts landed heavily, and the people hurried onto their backs, finally ready to ascend.

The White Lotus took their places in the courtyard, poised and ready to fight the Equalists, who were hovering above Air Temple Island.

"_Look out!_"

It was unclear from whom the warning came from, but the words were drowned out by the sound of a small explosion far above them.

Tenzin, just as he grabbed ahold of the reins of Oogi's saddle, jerked his head up to face the sky. His eyes widened at the sight of the blur of a grappling hook whizzing through the air straight towards his entire family.

* * *

Mako and Bolin neared the dock for the ferry that would take them to Air Temple Island and were struck with dread to find it gone. Neither had wished more to be a waterbender than they did at that moment.

"What do we do?!" Bolin exclaimed. "Maybe… maybe I can make a bridge to the island?"

"All the way out there?" Mako snapped, frustrated. "Even if you did, it would take way too long for us to help!"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Mr. High and Mighty! It was just a suggestion!"

Mako took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're right. Sorry."

The earthbender clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly in silent forgiveness before it fell away back to his side.

They stood there motionless, squinting at the distant airship stopping over Air Temple Island. Mako began to pace helplessly, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides as he did so.

"Do you think Korra's in one of those airships?" Bolin wondered aloud, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, a low rumble came from the distance, and the ground began to quake under them. A few faint screams accompanied it.

"What now?!"

The brothers exchanged wide-eyed stares and spun around and scanned up and down the streets to figure out where the noise was coming from. They were looking at opposite sides when they both yelled out, "_Mecha tank!_"

They whipped their heads around simultaneously and realized that two of them were coming straight for them, blocking both ends of the street. The ground below them was trembling enough to cause them to struggle to keep their balance.

"What do we do?" Bolin looked at his brother, silently urging him to come up with a plan with his eyes.

Mako frowned tersely, glancing from mecha tank to mecha tank and then over his shoulder in silent contemplation.

Bolin followed his brother's gaze, and his mouth opened in shock. "You want to swim to the island?!"

The firebender shook his head. "No, we're out of our element there, but if we stay here, we'll have to deal with both of those things at once. We can't possibly run past them. We'll have to swim until we get to somewhere safe."

Bolin bit his lip before nodding.

"Ready?"

The earthbender tensed, well aware of what the temperature of the bay was going to be, and he was dreading the initial submersion. "I gue—"

He wasn't able to finish his thought before the dock jolted under them when a mecha tank shot an electrically-charged grappling hook at them. The wood was torn apart from the collision, and the brothers were thrown backwards into the icy water waiting below them. Jagged planks rained down around them.

A scream of shock was torn from their throats, as they were very much _not_ ready for the freezing plunge. They barely had time to collect their bearings and cough up repulsive salt water that they had gulped down before the second mecha tank was taking aim at them with its unfired grappling hook.

"Move!" Mako yelled, grabbing his brother by the collar and swimming away with a burst of effort, intending to follow the wall that kept Republic City from the water of the Yue Bay.

Bolin thrust his arms forward and propelled himself alongside Mako when the firebender released him, and they swam desperately to escape the threat above them.

They heard the sound of the grappling hook being fired. There was a great splash behind them as the metal dove into the water, and then the threatening crackling and snapping of electricity dancing along the surface and dispersing from the point of contact. Thankfully they had managed to dart away and out of the range of the arcs of blue that died down a foot behind them.

They continued swimming, utilizing all their strength to stay afloat in the rough waves that crashed over top of them and tried to drag them under the surface. Their muscles protested screamingly under the onslaught and strain, but they couldn't stop, wouldn't stop until they knew they were safe. After some time, the rumbling of the mecha tanks died down far behind them, and they knew they had managed to shake them from their trail.

They both panted audibly and stopped paddling forward, finding cracks in the foundation of the cement next to them to grip onto while they floated in place.

"N-now what?" Bolin stuttered from a mixture of shivering, adrenaline, and fear. His clothing felt like dead weight on his form.

Mako rested his forehead against the sun-warmed wall and closed his eyes as a rather tame rush of water swept over his shoulders and broke against the structure. "We aren't safe in the city, and we can't get to the island. The underground belongs to the Equalists, and we can't sneak past the mecha tanks to the mountains or forests because I'm sure there are more of them patrolling the streets."

Saying it out loud made the situation seem bleaker than they had both previously realized.

Bolin swallowed a lump in his throat. "We need help. Outside help from the other nations. Do you think they already know about the Equalists?"

"Probably," Mako muttered, "but they were probably not asked to help because Tarrlok thought he had everything under control. Not too long ago, they were just a mild threat living under the city. But you're right, we need to contact somebody. Somehow."

"We should first get out of the bay. We won't do any good clinging to a wall and getting soggy."

"Yeah."

The brothers eased themselves back fully in the water and continued swimming with heavy hearts. The realization of their fallen city sunk in fully, along with the loss of both Korra, Asami, and possibly the airbenders weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

Tenzin yanked on Oogi's reins as hard as he could, urging the sky bison to stumble awkwardly out of the path of the deadly shards of metal. The grappling hook collided with the stone path below them, knocking the beast off balance and throwing the airbending family from its saddle.

The children rode the air currents around them with ease, drifting to the ground safely, but Pema was unable to do the same. She cried out in shock, wrapping her arms around her belly to protect her unborn child from the devastating impact that was sure to follow.

Without a thought, Tenzin landed on his feet as his children did and manipulated the air currents around his wife, slowing her descent until she landed gently on her backside. He was at her side in an instant, looking her over worriedly to ensure that the jolt hadn't harmed her or their child. "Are you okay, Pema?"

"Y-yes, I think—"

"You need to get out of here—_now!_" Lin yelled, interrupting them irately. Nothing was going as planned, and it appeared things would only get worse. _Why_ were the airbenders still here while the chi blockers hovered above them? She could only yell so loudly for the message to sink in. "Save the conversation for later, when Amon isn't about to _completely eradicate airbending!_"

"Come on!" Jinora ordered to her siblings, flinging herself up onto Oogi's back, followed closely by Ikki and Meelo. Once Pema had been helped gingerly back into position, Tenzin flew into the air and landed on Oogi's neck, taking ahold of the reins again.

"_Yip, yip!_" he exclaimed, tugging urgently on the reins.

Oogi let out a low growl, and with a powerful pump of his tail, leaped into the sky and ascended rapidly past the Equalist airship, which was now releasing a volley of chi blockers down the grappling hook that connected it to the island.

The other sky bison were heading south, far ahead of Oogi and nearly disappearing as specks on the horizon now.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin nudged at the sky bison gently but with purpose. "We need to catch up to the others!"

"Dad, look!" Meelo cried, pointing frantically towards Republic City as they passed it.

The airbending master whipped his head around to see what his son was gesturing to and was struck with dread to see two more Equalist airships heading straight towards them.

"Tenzin…" Pema whimpered, throwing her arms around her children and gathering them in her lap protectively. She stared wide-eyed at her husband, wordlessly begging him to do something.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't let anything happen to us," he assured, raising his voice to both be heard over the roar of the wind and show confidence. With a determined furrow of his brow, he tugged the reins to direct Oogi towards the eastern mountains of Republic City, hoping to be able to lose the Equalists on their tail by dodging through them and backtracking once hidden.

The airships followed dutifully.

* * *

"Airships two and three in pursuit of airbenders," the airship radio crackled at the occupants. "Headed northeast towards mountains, over."

A second wave of chi blockers continued hurriedly suiting up, slipping electrified gloves onto their hands and attaching bolas and smoke grenades to their belts.

The Lieutenant picked up the radio receiver and muttered, "Copy. Second wave on Air Temple Island commencing. Neutralize and transport airbenders back here for equalization, over."

"Deploy second grappling hook," Amon ordered, for their first one had been severed. He took his place next to Korra, who was watching through the open hatch of the airship at the battle taking place below them. She bit at her lip until it bled, hoping Oogi would be able to get the airbending family to safety. She also wished there was more she could do than sit like a helpless captive watching her friends scramble to deal with the rapidly approaching Equalist threat.

There was a small explosion, and the tight, thin rope attached to the hook shot through the clouds and connected solidly with the steps that led from the ferry to the temple.

The Lieutenant and second wave of chi blockers grabbed ahold of their lines and dropped out of the hatch one after another, descending rapidly towards the fight. The only ones left behind were Tarrlok, who was watching the proceedings with little interest from his corner, Amon, and Korra.

To her surprise, Korra felt her bindings loosen and then fall away from her wrists. Before she could rub the feeling back into them, she felt herself being lifted into a one-armed embrace. She turned her head to glare at Amon. "Let me go!" she growled authoritatively.

"Certainly, Avatar, but don't you want to wait for us to touch the ground first?"

Was he teasing her? She didn't have time to fish for a response before he murmured too quietly for Tarrlok to hear, "Hang on tight." He grabbed ahold of a line and dropped out of the hatch.

Korra cried out in shock, wrapping her arms around his neck and dislodging his mask slightly. She watched through wide eyes as they fell in a rush of wind to meet the ground, her heart leaping into her throat. Her grip on the masked man tightened almost to the point of strangulation.

Amon let go of the line when they had reached an appropriate height, landing heavily in a crouch with the Avatar instinctively following suit. He stood and released her, and she stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance. They had arrived just in time to hear Lin Beifong roar, "_Platinum?!_" before swearing colorfully.

As the Equalist leader had expected, the metalbender attempted to incapacitate his troops by manipulating the metal in their gloves, but they had created platinum prototypes just for this raid.

"Korra!" Lin had spotted the Avatar at the steps to the temple near Amon and had to do a double take when she realized she wasn't just another Equalist due to her attire. She landed a solid kick to the abdomen on her current opponent, who was thrown backwards and landed in a pained curl on the unforgiving stone below them. Whipping around, she heaved several quickly fashioned blades at Amon, angered by his nonchalant figure leaning against one of the pillars that kept the decorative entryway standing.

Amon propelled himself off the pillar to dodge the blades. Realizing he had Lin's undivided attention, he inquired mockingly, "How do you like our new gloves, Beifong? Admittedly, it was an oversight making them from such impure metal to begin with simply to cut back—"

He broke off in mid speech and flipped through the air to pass harmlessly over a torrent of jagged rocks, landing roughly with a soft grunt. "—on costs, but we intend to remedy that quickly."

With a sweep of her arms, Lin bent the earth below Amon's feet, lifting it with a rumbling quake as he leaped in the air to avoid it. Her response was merely a furious snarl.

Amon landed on one of his knees, rolling to pass harmlessly under the giant slab of earth that Lin threw at him. His hand shot up to adjust his mask when he felt it slipping from his face.

Behind them, the chi blockers were nearing victory against the dwindling White Lotus numbers.

Lin knew the battle belonged to the Equalists, who outnumbered them three-to-one and had so much technology at their disposal, as well as the ability to block their chi points as soon as they got close. Several White Lotus guards had already been taken out, lying motionless, unconscious from the brutal electrification they had endured, and the few remaining ones were pressed against each other defensively, effectively cornered.

The high speed jabs and punches came from every direction, disabling their chi points with incredible efficiency. The benders' limbs locked up without their permission, and they dropped like stones.

Before Lin knew it, she was the only one left. Fatigue and exhaustion bit and nipped at her joints, her muscles, her bones. There was a gnawing pit in her stomach from lack of food, and her eyelids were dark and heavy from her forced insomnia. Her head throbbed under her busted blood vessels. The chi blockers advanced on her, forming an inescapable circle around her crouched form. Her mind commanded her body to continue fighting, but it refused to listen. She couldn't defend herself when her vulnerable chi points were hit with bruising force from all sides, when she was kicked in the back, landing on her face hard enough to see lights burst in front of her eyes.

"Lin, no!" Korra cried out, quickly being restrained by two chi blockers on either side of her before she could rush to her friend's aid. She watched in disbelief as the Equalists parted to allow their leader access to the fallen metalbender. She yanked as hard as she could to try to force Amon's subordinates to release her, but they held on with determination. "Don't take her bending, _please! Amon, please!_"

Amon didn't spare her a glance as he hauled Lin to her knees and took his place behind her. He grasped her neck in a tight pinch, ripping her head back by her hair so she could watch in silent acceptance as his thumb descended upon her forehead. Like with so many others, the deed was over in less than a couple seconds. Lin was released, and she dropped back to the ground. She had no energy to properly right herself.

The masked man proceeded to take the bending of every single White Lotus guard that was thrown at his feet like sacks of produce while Korra watched through teary, furious eyes. He made a point to make eye contact with her after every life he destroyed. She imagined his expression under the mask was identical to the one cut into the smooth porcelain.

Only once it was done did he speak. "We have no need for these people. Take them to the ferry and send them back to Republic City so they can spread word of our victory. Air Temple Island is ours, and we will await news of the airbenders' capture here."

"What about the metalbenders?" Korra spat, finding her voice.

"While you have been my captive, Republic City has undergone a dramatic transformation, Avatar. The city council has been eliminated, my chi blockers march through the streets undisturbed, and any major defensive structures are now smoldering ruins. Metalbenders were surprised to find that many of their brothers and sisters were actually Equalists in disguise, so it was a simple thing to coordinate an attack to take them out with chi blocking. There will be no Metalbending Police Force in my city when I have a chance to take care of them personally."

Any hope Korra had flickering inside her was instantly quashed by this small speech, and she whipped her head around to stare in disbelief at the city that had been her home for the past month and a half. It folded protectively around this small piece of land, but it was no longer a comforting thought. There was no resistance against the Equalists left? There was nothing she could do to change anything? This was it…?

"_Open your eyes!_" she yelled, startling the chi blockers who were watching the multitude of emotion flit across her features. Her tone had taken on a hysterical edge as her head swiveled on her neck, peering through tinted googles to try to see the people beneath the intimidating exterior. "Your leader is a bender, _a bloodbender_, and you have been completely deceived! Your entire Revolution is based on a lie, and you have no idea that Amon is one of the people you preach is the reason the world is unequal!"

The Lieutenant stepped forward and drew his electrified kali sticks threateningly. "Hold your tongue, Avatar. We will not listen to you slander our leader."

She ignored him and continued, "He doesn't have any scars on his face! His family was not killed by firebenders; his father is Yakone, a bloodbender of terrifying skill, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok, who was also a bloodbender! His name is Noatak, and he's from the Northern Water Tribe! He's a…"

The Equalists watched in silent shock as the Avatar's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted in front of them. They looked to Amon for instruction.

The masked man sighed and shrugged his shoulders lightly, as if her fainting was a common occurrence. "I guess the excitement was too much for the Avatar. Locate a suitable cell. We will imprison her and Tarrlok in the temple indefinitely. Take the White Lotus and Beifong to the ferry and transport them to the shores of Republic City. Leave them there and bring the ferry back."

Before the subordinates could jump into action and do as their leader requested, the Lieutenant inquired, "Why exactly are we keeping Tarrlok? Why not send him with the others?"

Amon stared speculatively at his second-in-command for several moments. "Though not as valuable as the Avatar, he makes a worthy prize. An ex-bloodbender, the most terrifying and evil bender in existence, was bested with ease by the Equalist army. It is further proof of our power."

The answer seemed to satisfy their numerous subordinates, who dispersed. The Lieutenant was silent for some time before nodding once. "Very well, sir. I will retrieve him from the airship."

* * *

"I never knew Air Temple Island had a prison," Korra admitted quietly when she awoke to find herself once again sharing a cell, this time made of wood, with Tarrlok. The difference was that there was a window to peer out of, with a beautiful view of the Yue Bay. Warm light streamed in and provided slight comfort for the occupants of the single prison cell.

"Wonders never cease," Tarrlok responded dryly. He was seated against the wall behind her, his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting atop them. He watched the Avatar stretch languidly before him with silent longing, his eyes tracing the curve of her body. He couldn't resist adding playfully, "Is this how we will spend the rest of our lives, in and out of prisons? The thought of spending my life with you had crossed my mind a number of times, but admittedly, this was never part of the scenarios."

She huffed in half-hearted embarrassment, slightly amused despite herself. His feelings for her still unnerved her, but she found she was growing accustomed to it, similar to Bolin's flirtations.

"Although, I suppose I shouldn't be saying such things while Noatak is listening in. If his jealousy is anything like mine, he must be ready to string me up from Avatar Aang's statue."

Korra glanced at him questioningly over her shoulder.

"I've been awake since they moved us in here. I know he's sitting below the entry hatch because I never heard him leave."

Korra pressed her lips together firmly to contain something insulting she had considered hissing at Amon. She forced herself not to focus on the fact that he was nearby.

Tarrlok slid closer to Korra while she was staring determinedly out the window and wishing she were out there to feel the sun shining down on her skin. He lifted a hand to curl a finger under her jaw, bringing her attention to him. His thumb rested upon her jaw and caressed tenderly.

Korra turned her head to face Tarrlok, startled by him being mere inches away from her. "Tarrlok—"

He quickly moved the last couple inches to press their lips together. He cupped a hand around the back of her neck so she couldn't move away, kissing her with a slow, contented passion. He enjoyed every second that passed that he could enjoy the feel of her lips and never wanted to let her go. He had released her mouth with a soft noise of pleasure and then hurriedly initiated another kiss. Then in an instant and all too soon for his liking, it was over. Tarrlok was thrown away by an unseen force, his back connecting painfully with the far wall of the prison cell. The breath had been knocked out of him in more than one way. He crumpled to the floor, choking on his laughter, almost hysterical with amusement.

Korra stared in amazement and growing fear while Tarrlok chortled while he bent over in pain from where his spine had become intimate with the solid wood. "You… you said you wouldn't pursue me anymore! _And what in the name of the spirits happened?!_"

"I know. I apologize for being so forward—" he broke off to cough a few times into his sleeve, grimacing in repulsion and pulling at the Equalist attire as if just realizing he was dressed in it, "—but I couldn't resist. I wanted to see what Noatak would do if I kissed you, and he did not disappoint at all."

A cold voice, alerting them to another person's presence, reluctantly snapped, "That's _not_ my name."

"So I'm not allowed to kiss anyone," Korra declared flatly to the Equalist leader, who remained hidden, "but _you_. But when it happens, you act like you don't want it."

"And I just noticed… I wouldn't have realized it if I hadn't gotten so close, but he healed your bruises, Korra," Tarrlok pointed out, shaking his head in astounded disbelief.

Realization overcame her features, and her mouth opened in shock as she gingerly probed at her temple. The pain she had expected to feel didn't come from her action, and she was astonished to realize that Tarrlok was speaking the truth. She pushed her anger aside momentarily at the startling revelation of Amon having a heart hidden below his coldness. Her voice came out soft as one would use when approaching a dangerous, unpredictable animal when she cautiously asked, "You healed me, Amon? When?"

He apparently chose not to answer. They both heard the footsteps of the man who had been seated on the staircase below them creak down the last few wooden steps and disappear completely.


	24. The Resistance

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: The Resistance**

_Mako discovers a resistance against the Equalists, and the airbenders are captured._

* * *

"It's _so_ hot in here!" Korra moaned in discomfort. She swiped a hand across her forehead to flick a few beads of sweat from her heated flesh. Her Equalist uniform felt incredibly restricting and heavy, and she tugged at her collar with her other hand. As much as she knew it would be better to remove it, she couldn't.

Tarrlok rolled over from his resting position on the ground of the cell to glance at his companion with an arched brow. "Really? I thought it was actually a little chilly, myself. It is approaching winter, after all."

She pursed her lips. She was painfully aware of why she was experiencing such a random discomfort, but she wasn't about to chat with Tarrlok about it. She scooted away from the man, self-conscious under his concerned stare. "Maybe I'm getting sick. I haven't exactly been able to take care of myself lately," she muttered dismissively. "Really, don't worry about it."

"I'm sure I can persuade Noatak to retrieve you some medicine… if he would actually show himself." He used his elbow to push himself into a kneeling position, and he began to crawl towards her with an outstretched hand, intending on placing it upon her brow to take her temperature.

"No, that's okay!" she exclaimed, falling back on her hands, continuing to scoot away from the determined man. "Tarrlok, stop! I don't want you to—_Tarrlok! Quit it!_"

The ex-bloodbender halted immediately at her frantic yelps.

Korra hit the wall and bent her knees, drawing them against her body and wrapping a protective arm around them. She glared, but her eyebrows soon drew upwards in confusion, her lips frowning, when Tarrlok stayed exactly in the same position, arm outstretched towards her, completely unmoving.

Then, he slumped to the ground as if all energy had been drained from his body. His long, dark locks obscured his vision, but when he finally gathered the strength to lift his head, it was turned to look out between the cell bars to where his brother was standing. "I wasn't going to hurt her," he hissed weakly.

Korra's eyes shot over to Amon and then slid closed. She slunk back into the furthest corner from the man of her affections.

"From what I heard, that did not seem to be the case," the masked man responded coolly.

"You mean from what you _felt_."

Korra didn't understand what Tarrlok meant by that, but she did feel the need to speak up in his defense. "Tarrlok wasn't doing anything wrong."

Amon's mask tilted in her direction. "Then why were you screaming at his approach? Oftentimes that indicates something other than a friendly encounter."

Her cheeks flushed hotly. She contemplated several excuses, but they all seemed too pathetic to her. "I'm entitled to my own space, even if I share this space with Tarrlok. Anyway, I overreacted a little bit at him getting close. He was just worried about me."

"And why would he be worried about you, Ava—"

"Korra," she corrected flatly, cutting across him. "I'm no longer the Avatar, so you might as well call me by my name."

Amon drummed his fingers against his thigh in an unheard beat. "Why would he be worried about you, _Avatar?_"

"_Korra_."

"Answer my question."

"You'll get your answer if you use my name, _Noatak_."

He shook his head in exasperation, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He seemed as if he were going to respond, but he was cut off abruptly by a faint call of, "_Amon, there is an update on the airbenders!"_

He stiffened, recognizing his lieutenant's voice. Without failure, the man always knew when he was using his time for something unrelated to the mission, it seemed. It wouldn't do to be caught casually conversing with Tarrlok and the Avatar when there was no actual reason to, so he knew it was time to leave. "We will have to continue this at a later date. I will have someone bring up a meal and escort you to relieve yourselves if necessary." With that, he started down the stairs.

"No—Amon, wait!" An update on the airbenders had the potential to be very, very bad, and she didn't want the masked man anywhere near them.

He paused, turning his head, peering over the rim of entry hatch at her. "Fear not, I will find a female Equalist for the job." Then he disappeared swiftly before she could respond.

Her mouth dropped open, and she avoided looking at Tarrlok, who coughed lightly into his fist and muttered something unintelligible, having made the connection. If she felt hot before, it was nothing like it was now, with heavy shame and embarrassment coursing through her entire being. She felt like she was burning up, and she lifted a hand dazedly to her forehead. A light breeze ruffled her hair, unplastering it from her skin and soothing her feverish flesh.

Tarrlok's head shot up, and he stared at her as if he weren't quite sure what he was looking at. "Did you just—no… _no_, of course not. That's impossible," he muttered, shaking his head.

Korra stared at her hand in silent wonder. She didn't dare to let herself hope, for hope was a dangerous thing. It was impossible… _right?_

* * *

Mako and Bolin heaved themselves out of the Yue Bay onto the lip of what they quickly determined to be a pipe leading into the sewer system underbelly of Republic City. They gagged at the smell but nonetheless sat there, staring across the dark waters rippling below their dangling feet while the sky became alight with flame-like hues. The sun was setting on them, and they decided that it was fortunate they found somewhere to rest for the night, even if it was decidedly putrid.

Mako struggled to massage feeling back into his frozen limbs while Bolin wadded the bottom of his shirt in his fists and wrung it out in a fruitless attempt to rid himself of the salt water that made his clothing feel like lead weights upon his weary muscles.

"I don't t-think anyone is going to l-look for us here," Mako muttered. He was sagging, leaning against his brother for support. Bolin didn't even have the energy to respond, so he nodded sleepily.

Several long moments passed, and the chilly air began to seep through their clothing and cause them to shiver even more violently.

"I'm so c-cold and tired… I c-can hardly produce a t-tiny flame," the firebender continued through chattering teeth. "I think I will e-explore the pipe a little bit and see if there's a g-good place for us to rest for the night. It's j-just going to get c-colder as it gets darker."

"All right. I'll s-stay here…" Bolin responded with an identical stutter to his words. He didn't even want to move. Mako would probably end up having to drag him through the pipe.

Mako hesitated before nodding. He scooted backwards and then turned around onto his knees. He climbed to his feet with effort but had to stoop a little bit to avoid bashing the top of his skull against the top of the pipe. "I'll be back as fast as I can. Try not to fall asleep, and don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Mom…" Bolin responded quietly in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. He didn't hear a reply and didn't care enough to look back and see the slight curve of Mako's smile, continuing to stare ahead. If he turned his head to the right slightly, he could stare directly at Air Temple Island, where the airships continued to hover ominously. Mako's resonating footsteps eventually disappeared in the dim of the cement pipeline behind him.

The bay quickly bored the idle earthbender, and he found his eyes drawn to Air Temple Island in the distance. His eyes were drooping, and his mind was foggy with the desire to sleep. He had to fight to keep himself semi-aware of what was going on around him.

He didn't even realize he had dozed off lightly until his body started to tilt forward precariously over the open water. The sudden lurch of movement had him jerking upright and throwing his arms out to keep himself steady against the sides of the pipe. There was a trail of drool making its way down his chin, but he was more drawn to the sight of the ferry, which had previously been docked at the island, slowly inching its way towards Republic City. He stared uncomprehendingly at it for all of ten seconds before scrubbing his fists roughly into his eyelids. The action didn't change the fact that the ferry was indeed going to reach the dock in a few minutes.

He swiped a palm across his chin to wipe away the lingering drool and jumped to his feet, mindful of his head. He wanted to see if he could commandeer that ship, but… He glanced behind at the shadows that were encroaching on him. Mako hadn't returned yet, and he couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps approaching. There was nothing but the gentle crash of the waves on the barrier between the bay and city. He was indecisive, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Then, he made up his mind. He couldn't stand sitting here doing nothing when an opportunity to save Korra was presenting itself. If he could capture that ship, he could get to the island. As for what he would do after that, he wasn't quite sure, but he was a play-it-by-ear kind of guy.

Mako would forgive him for leaving, and he would completely understand and respect him if he came back with Korra—and possibly Asami. If he didn't get captured in the process. He gulped down his fear at the thought of Amon taking his bending from him, but whatever he felt, he knew Korra was feeling infinitely worse. This was no time for him to be selfish. He would try his best to bring her back. Avatar or not, he still cared deeply for and about her.

Mind sufficiently made up, he gripped the upper curve of the pipe and heaved himself up on top of it, his body protesting sharply. He ignored it and scrambled up the next obstacle, a wall adorned with a wrought iron fence, finding himself up on the cool grass. Up the slope before him was the street, but he decided to stay along the fencing, staying low but moving swiftly back the way his brother and he had swam, eyes trained on the progress of the ferry. He couldn't tell if there was anyone on it yet because he was too far away, but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. He would take out anyone who kept him from rescuing Korra. He had to.

* * *

Mako's journey through the sewer pipe took much longer than he expected, but after so long of wearily dragging himself forward, he could see light ahead of him. He continued with the last of his determination, his boots scraping noisily along the cement, his breathing ragged. He was making a ton of noise, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When he finally stepped out of the pipe into a very spacious room, he found himself inches away from a blade. He went cross-eyed looking at it, and his heart jumped in his chest. He stumbled backwards with his hands in the air defensively. "W-wait!"

A rugged-looking man at the other end of the blade stared him down with a glare. His grip on the handle of his weapon tightened, and he took a step forward threateningly. "Who are you, and how did you find us?"

"I'm not an enemy; just hear me out! I'm Mako, and my brother and I are just looking for shelter from the Equalists!"

The man took his eyes off of Mako for a split second to glance behind the firebender, and seeing nobody, his distrustful gaze snapped back to where it was. "I don't see anyone," he declared gruffly. "How do I know you're not an Equalist? You have ten seconds to prove it before my knife becomes friendly with your throat."

Mako shook his head in bewilderment. "I only need two seconds to prove that." True to his word, he produced a tiny flame in the palm of his hand, which he outstretched to show the man. "I can assure you I couldn't be an Equalist even if I wanted to."

He eyed the flame for a couple seconds before tucking his knife away. He stood up straight and nodded. "All right, I believe you. Where is your brother?"

"He's at the other end of the pipe. He was too tired to move, so I thought I would come check things out before bringing him with me."

He nodded again in understanding. "Neither of you were followed?"

"I don't think so." Mako shook his head. His eyes wandered behind the man and noticed a multitude of tents. "What is this place?"

The man beckoned him to follow with a curl of his fingers and turned his back on Mako, making his way towards the tents.

The firebender could now see people milling about, and there were ratty couches, kitchen sinks, and other trash scattered around the large room. They stopped what they were doing and watched Mako as he kept up with the man escorting him. Their stares made him uncomfortable.

"This is what is left of the resistance against the Equalists," the man explained as they stepped over outstretched legs and bowls of food between the tents. "Anyone who wants to try to stop Amon can be found in here. I suppose this is the last safe place in the city for us now that the Equalists moved to the surface. As far as we know, they don't know our resistance group exists, and we would like to keep it that way until we're ready to strike."

Mako was intrigued. Ahead of him, he could see ranks of people lined up on a makeshift practice field, and they were practicing what appeared to be chi blocking on well-worn mannequins. They were directed by a dark haired woman. But they didn't go there; instead, they turned and arrived at a space cluttered with various pieces of furniture and dusty electronics atop them. There was a bent-over man with graying hair fiddling with a radio.

"Gommu, a firebender discovered our base. He says his brother is nearby, also. What should we do?"

Gommu glanced up from his work and slid his eyes from the stern-faced man to Mako's uneasy features. He narrowed his eyes before they popped open in recognition. He grinned widely and thrust out his hand for Mako to take in a firm handshake. "I've seen you before with the Avatar! What brings you to our humble abode?"

The firebender frowned thoughtfully before he realized where he knew Gommu from. "We saw you in Republic City Park once. You were living in a bush, right?" At the man's eager nod, he continued, "My brother and I are looking for shelter. We were escaping from the Equalists when we happened upon this sewer pipe—and no, we weren't followed." _I hope._

"Well, you can stay here! We welcome all Equalist resistance, and a firebender could be very useful around here." His smile was a touch too maniacal to soothe Mako's uneasiness, but there didn't seem to be any ill intent in it. "By all means, go get your brother and bring him back here. We'll set you up a tent while you're gone."

Mako smiled politely, relieved. He bowed to the eccentric man. "Thank you. I'll go get him right now." With that, he turned around, and his eyes were once again drawn to the chi blockers nearby, halting his progress momentarily.

"I'm sure your skills could use a touch-up," a woman told him from his side. "Feel free to join in. We have more mannequins, unless you think your bending is sufficient, firebender."

The taunt seemed familiar. He glanced at the person who spoke to him and was shocked to see Desna. He fished for words before settling on, "When we couldn't find you at the marketplace, we were wondering what happened to you. It's a relief to find you here."

She smiled slightly, but then turned her eyes to her feet and frowned deeply. "I'm sorry about Asami."

His eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

She hesitated. "I followed them when they left the marketplace. I had my suspicions about the metalbenders, and I needed to see it for myself. They revealed themselves as Equalists in disguise to her when she tried to get away from them. There was nothing I could do to help her… Chi blocking doesn't work on that armor. I've tried. But I did learn that they captured her because her father ordered it, probably to keep her safe while the Equalists invaded."

Mako digested that information. "How… thoughtful," he bit out sarcastically. He shook his head lightly as he switched gears. "I need to get Bolin. It's probably dark outside now, and I don't want him to nod off and fall in the bay."

Desna nodded. "I would offer to go with you, but I need to start my students' next drill. We're training hard in preparation to fight back against the Equalists. We're desperate for more chi blockers, and we don't have long to prepare."

"That's okay. I can get him. Good luck with the drill."

They parted ways, and Mako backtracked the way he had come and re-entered the sewer pipe. After some time, he slowed his steps, wondering if he was getting close to the end. He was sure he would spot or hear Bolin before he ended up stepping out onto thin air and tumbling into the bay, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. The darkness was all encompassing, as the sun had indeed set, and the sky became stained with inky blackness.

Mako knew something was amiss when he reached the end of the pipe, feeling the breeze on his damp clothing and smelling the saltiness of the water. There was no Bolin perched at this end of the pipe. Needless to say, he automatically assumed the worst—that his brother had been spotted somehow by Equalists and was taken captive. He immediately began to panic. He _knew_ he shouldn't have left Bolin here alone!

He strained his eyes against the darkness in the direction he knew Air Temple Island to be while he thought furiously. What now? How could he hope to rescue Korra, Bolin, and Asami from the grasp of the Equalists by himself? Sure, there was a handful of chi blockers grouping up as a resistance force, but did hurriedly trained novices stand a chance against the hardened soldiers of Amon? Definitely not. He had felt no hope when he found the people hiding within the sewer system, only relief—relief that there would be some food, exercise, and a warm place to sleep awaiting him and his brother while they thought up a plan.

There was a scraping sound above him that startled him from his reverie. He formed a fist, and it ignited with flames. He backed up slightly, struck with dread that he and Bolin had inadvertently lured Equalists to the base of the resistance. No. He couldn't let them take the knowledge back to Amon. He would capture any Equalists and bring them back with him, even though his muscles twinged painfully at the thought of making several trips back and forth with heavy bodies weighing him down.

Someone cursed and noisily climbed down into the pipe, dropping down into the lip of it and flailing erratically to keep his balance.

Mako arched an eyebrow despite the direness of the situation. Not a particularly graceful bunch, were they?

He charged forward with his fist outstretched and found himself staring into the eyes of his own brother, who let out a very high-pitched yelp at the unexpected attack.

"Don't hit me!" he pleaded. "But ooh, that fire feels so good. Keep it right there."

"Bolin!" Mako exclaimed in shock. His facial features contorted into relief, then worry, then anger. "I told you to stay here! How did you think I would react if I came back and found you gone? I thought you had been taken by the Equalists!"

"I know, I know, but hear me out. You'll really, _really_ want to hear what I have to say. Trust me, bro."

The firebender's curiosity was piqued by this, and then his eyes were drawn over his brother's shoulder at someone who had just dropped down behind Bolin with slightly more grace.

"Extinguish that before we're spotted!" a very familiar female voice hissed in irritation. Mako didn't have to see her face to know she was Lin Beifong.

Bolin grinned triumphantly at the dumbfounded look adorning his brother's face just before the flames died and decided that he enjoyed it.

Mako suddenly really, _really_ wanted to hear what Bolin had gotten up to while he was gone.

* * *

"I… I can _airbend_," Korra whispered as quietly as she could, as if speaking any louder would draw Amon to her so he could remove her bending once again. She turned away from the tiny tornado-shaped currents she had produced, cupped between her hands like a precious treasure. She met the oceanic eyes of Tarrlok, who was kneeling a short distance away and had also been watching the miraculous airbending. "How?"

The ex-bloodbender seemed as dumbstruck as she, and he shook his head. "I have no idea, Korra."

Her food lay abandoned nearby, uneaten, for Korra had accidentally sent most of it flying when trying to cool it down by blowing on it. It didn't concern her, though, because it was hardly a decent meal.

"Don't tell him!" she suddenly cried out desperately, overcome with emotion at the realization that she could still command an element.

Tarrlok was taken aback and slightly offended. "Why would I tell him?!"

"You're his brother, so I kind of assume you have a strong loyalty to him…"

"No." He frowned deeply at her. "He will always be my brother, but I don't agree with him or his mission. Besides, I see too much of our _father_," he spat, "in him. Father would be so proud of what he created. …In both of us."

The swirling air currents in Korra's palms died away. "It's not too late, you know. There's still good inside of you; I've seen it before. If you help to stop this war, I would do everything I can to get you a full pardon for your bloodbending."

Tarrlok smiled grimly. "And you wonder why I fell in love with you." Before the comment could create too much awkwardness, though he felt it needed to be said, he continued, "What exactly do you propose I do to turn the tide against the Equalists? …So to speak."

Whatever Korra had been about to suggest when her eyes lit up was interrupted by a sound coming towards them. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the entry hatch of their cell room. There was an incessant clicking noise that got louder the closer it came, and then suddenly, it stopped completely. Something began panting, which bewildered them a fair bit.

A giant, white head popped up through the entry hatch, and dark, excited eyes peered at the occupants of the cell. A large tongue lolled from her mouth.

"_Naga!_" Korra cried out, crawling forward to the wooden bars separating her from her polar bear dog and reaching out towards her familiar. She desperately wanted to feel the giant animal's fur beneath her fingertips, but she couldn't reach Naga.

The polar bear dog was having similar problems, whining quietly in the back of her throat when she tried to force her way through the hatch that was not made for something of her size.

"She must have been hiding while the Equalists invaded," Tarrlok observed. "How a beast of her size managed to find us without alerting any of them is nothing short of incredible."

"Naga is nothing short of incredible," Korra interjected with some smugness. She smiled at Tarrlok, happiness glittering in her eyes and lighting up her entire face.

His breath was taken away at the sight. Suddenly, he decided he liked the polar bear dog for bringing such a beautiful expression to her face. He cleared his throat and pointedly turned away so he could watch with slight amusement as Naga stayed where she was, upper shoulders crammed and taking up the entire hatch. "Er… I think Noatak will notice her if she stays like that."

"You're right." As much as it pained her to part ways with her polar bear dog, she knew she had to send Naga away for now. "Naga, girl, you need to hide again until we can find a way out of this cell. Wait for me in my room, okay? Try not to get caught."

Naga obeyed the order and backed, with some difficulty, back down the way she came.

The two cellmates listened to the receding noise of her nails clicking on the wooden floors before disappearing completely.

"I think we have a chance of escaping with Naga. Even though I usually just used waterbending when we were crossing the bay, she is a very good swimmer. She can get us across."

Tarrlok arched an eyebrow. "And how do you propose we get out of this cell to do so?"

"I will learn enough airbending to slash through the bars, and we will go find her. I still remember Tenzin's lessons; I just need to practice."

The man nodded slowly, but he still appeared unconvinced. Nonetheless, he kept it to himself. "What were you going to say when you were interrupted?"

She had risen into a loose stance with her hands raised to her center. She began to move, pretending she was evasively moving around invisible attacks. Without looking at Tarrlok, she inquired, "What?"

"You were about to tell me how I can help you win the war against the Equalists."

She paused and then jutted a hand forward, but instead of the blast of air she pictured coming from her, she produced a light breeze. She was undeterred, though, and got into position again. "Oh, right. I was going to suggest teaching you what I know about chi blocking so you could help me fight."

If she had been looking at her companion, she would have seen a dark look, reminiscent of what used to cross his face when speaking about the encroaching Equalist movement. It was best that she didn't see it, and soon it passed. Coolly, he responded, "Absolutely not."

"Why not? Don't you want to be able to fight?"

"I will not lower myself to fighting like an Equalist." He sneered at the thought.

Korra produced another breeze from her outstretched palm and then dropped the pose, staring at Tarrlok. "Why are you so stubborn about learning chi blocking? It doesn't belong to the Equalists; it's a skill that was developed many, many years ago."

"Nevertheless, my answer stands. I will not learn chi blocking. Let's just leave it at that." He was as unrelenting as stone. "Focus on your tentative airbending skills, Korra. I refuse to burden you any more than I already have."

"It wouldn't be a burden," she muttered. "There's nothing else to do in here, anyway."

She continued to practice while Tarrlok observed, both staying alert to any sounds of Equalists approaching.

* * *

"Amon, there you are," the Lieutenant's voice rang out when the masked revolutionary leader stepped out of the temple. There was a triumphant smile adorning his face, so obviously the news was good.

"What's the situation with the airbenders?" Amon inquired, making his way over to where his second-in-command stood with a few chi blockers, who snapped to attention at his approach.

"All but one airbender were apprehended in the mountains near the airfield. They were fleeing from our pursuing airships when they were spotted by Hiroshi's crew, who used the new biplanes to catch up to the flying bison. They were able to capture the children and mother, who were separated from the airbending master during the attack. The flying bison was injured. The airships are on their way back with the airbenders that were captured, and they have been chi blocked."

Amon frowned. Tenzin was the most troublesome of the bunch. "We shall use the airbenders as bait to lure him to us, and then I will take the last of the airbending from the world at the same time. I don't think we will be expecting him tonight, but tomorrow evening, we should bring them to the memorial statue and make it appear as obvious as possible that that's where we are."

"Very good, sir. Where shall we keep the airbenders in the meantime? The temple only has one prison, and I don't believe it would be wise to put all of them together with the Avatar and bloodbender."

"I agree. For now, I think the prison in the Police Headquarters will do. Keep a constant watch on them so that nothing happens before tomorrow evening. Double the guards."

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding and approval. "I will inform the escort."

* * *

It was hours after Korra had begun her airbending practice, and she wanted to take a break. It was then that she realized she was tired of resting on hard floors. When was the last time she had had something soft to lay on? She couldn't even remember. Damned be the consequences, but she didn't want to put her head on the wooden planks. "What was it like learning bloodbending?"

Tarrlok almost didn't realize the question had been directed at him. He was too distracted by the fact that Korra was now resting her head on his thigh. After working up the nerve, he began lightly running his fingers through her hair to work out the knots. "You don't want to hear about that, trust me. It's not a happy conversation, and it won't help you achieve the peace you need for your airbending training."

Korra closed her eyes at his touch. It was soothing and reminded her of the times when her mother ran a brush through her unruly hair when she was little. She lifted a hand and idly produced a few puffs of air from her fingers—just reveling in the fact that she could. "I want to know. Maybe it could help me understand the both of you better if I knew what you had to go through. Please tell me?"

He hummed in his throat. She could ask him to earthbend, and he would find a way to accomplish it at that moment. He had never felt so relaxed. "If you insist. You don't have to pity me for what you hear, though. I'm a grown man, and I'm well past that part of my life."

"I can't promise I won't pity you, but I'll try to keep it to myself."

"Fair enough." He took a moment to sift, rather like a handful of sand falling between his fingers, through his memories of his childhood as detachedly as he could manage. When he spoke, he started by describing the first time he and Noatak had been introduced to the art of bloodbending, when they were only able to do it with the strength of the full moon. He didn't hold back on the way it made him feel, being second best to his prodigy older brother and undeserving of his father's love and praise. How he was driven to excel but always fell short of his father's expectations. The discipline he suffered from his father's hand.

Korra listened with a frown on her face that deepened the longer she listened to Tarrlok's voice, which wove images in her head of two dark-haired boys thrust into a world of evil and revenge and carefully molded into tools of their father's bidding. Her heart panged with hurt and pity for Tarrlok and Amon, and her cheeks darkened in rage towards Yakone. Her eyebrows furrowed into a glare without her realizing.

"Stop." Tarrlok untangled his hand from her hair and stroked a few fingers over her tense brow. "You're pitying me and feeling anger towards someone who has been dead for many years. There is no use in dwelling over it."

"I know, but… how… how could anyone do that to their children? To mere _kids?_" she whispered furiously. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and she stared up at Tarrlok's concerned face. His descriptions of being forced into intense training touched too closely on her own childhood, although her masters were not anything like Yakone was. Suddenly, her own misgivings about how she grew up seemed miniscule when compared to that of the man she was resting on. "How can such evil have the ability to exist within us?"

"I told you not to dwell over it. As the Avatar, you will encounter more evil in your future, and you can't allow it to affect you like this. It makes you vulnerable, and they will take advantage of that."

When she didn't say anything, just continued staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled slightly down at her. "I was raised by evil himself, and I didn't turn out so badly, did I?"

She contemplated for several seconds before shaking her head. "No, you're not so bad, Tarrlok."

He chuckled at her wording. "Glad you think so." Then he shook his head, sobering. "But whatever I had felt back then, feeling second-best, probably was the lesser of the two evils. Noatak was required to do everything right the first time, and he dealt with our father most of the time. He had no choice. I probably could have disappeared into the background if I really wanted to."

_He had no choice._ The Avatar blinked. That was something she could understand more than anyone.

"I should have left with my brother the day he bloodbent our father. Should have, could have, if only—they're only words, and they don't change anything." His lips curled into a charming smile then, but he was joking when he teased, "The Equalists would have had two leaders, and you would have fallen in love with both of us."

Korra snorted very unladylike, amused. She pictured Tarrlok with a mask and dark attire of his own, side-by-side with Amon. She shivered slightly at the thought. What an intimidating pair they could have been. "I don't love him."

Someone cleared his throat pointedly. It was Amon, and he had just appeared from the entry hatch, taking his usual stance before their cell. His arms were folded behind his back, and he regarded them silently.

"Good evening, Brother," Tarrlok greeted pleasantly. He smirked victoriously at Amon, resuming his action of combing through Korra's hair. He could practically hear his brother grinding his teeth from where he was. It was a small victory after being in his shadow for most of his life, and he savored it for as long as it lasted, which he knew wouldn't be much longer. He could almost see Amon's mind working.

"Tarrlok." Amon didn't like how familiar with the Avatar Tarrlok was becoming, and he felt helpless because his position didn't allow more than a few minutes a day to sneak away and see her. Part of him ordered him to stop caring about the Avatar and let his brother have her, but another, stronger part of him had him taking out a simple iron key and turning it in the lock to the cell. As soon as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him, Korra was scrambling to her feet in preparation for confrontation.

Tarrlok remained seated against the wall, but he, too, was watching the unpredictable masked man warily.

Amon didn't disappoint his audience. In two long strides, he had Korra pinned up against the wall next to his brother with his body, and he pushed his mask up until it rested on top of his head. He grabbed her chin in one hand and pressed their lips together in a passionate, possessive gesture. He loved the way she trembled against him, her hands shakily coming to rest on his charcoal-clothed shoulders for support. His other hand slid under the back of her head and cradled her, cushioning her from the hard wall. He quickly realized he didn't need to hold her still for her to reciprocate, for she was kissing him back almost desperately, so the hand that had been stroking her jaw went down to cup around her waist.

_Spirits_, the noises she made when they parted briefly for air. She was panting, murmuring his name like it was all that mattered to her. Her passion, her willingness, her lips seeking his again and again. She was addictive, and he only wanted _more_.

He smirked victoriously against Korra's soft flesh when he heard his brother's angry exhalation.

He felt Korra's tongue lightly trace his lips, and he had to force himself to remember where he was and _who_ he was because his mind went hopelessly blank for several moments. He groaned. It physically hurt him to have to pull back, but he kissed her once, twice before pulling back fully. He kept her in place on the wall, and he felt her hands sliding up his neck and into his cowl, into his hair, trying to urge him forward again, but he didn't move. There was a reason for him coming here, after all. He didn't want to become distracted again.

He was breathless, his baritone husky with his pleasure when he finally spoke. "The airbenders have been captured and will have their bending removed tomorrow evening on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Would you like to attend as my guests?"

The hands on him froze, and Korra's dreamy expression twitched and contorted into rage and bitter disbelief. From the way she shoved him roughly away, he guessed her answer was obvious.

He reached up and slid his mask back down into place, adjusting it and his cowl until he was confident he looked no different than he had when he first entered. He nodded at Tarrlok. "And you?"

"May Koh find you quickly when you cross over to the Spirit World." Tarrlok glared before turning his head away sourly. He didn't really mean it, of course, but he was angry and simmering with jealousy.

Amon almost laughed at that but held it back with a brief clearing of his throat. "Dinner will arrive shortly, and as before, you will have an opportunity to visit the washrooms to do what you wish."

With that, he locked the cell door behind him once he was on the other side and disappeared down the stairs.

Korra, hurt by what had happened, couldn't bring herself to meet Tarrlok's eyes, though he was unwilling to drag his own burning stare from the window. Quietly, she told him, "We're escaping tomorrow. I will practice through the night until I know I can break the cell bars."

He mumbled something in understanding.


	25. Collision

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

**Note:** Longest chapter yet!

* * *

**Chapter XXV: Collision**

_Everyone prepares for battle._

* * *

_"__Good evening, Republic City. This is your leader, Amon. I will be interrupting my usual broadcast to inform everyone of an especially important event that will be occurring. We have the last airbenders in our custody, and by this time tomorrow evening, airbending will no longer exist among us. I will relinquish them of their tyrannical gifts under the very eyes of Avatar Aang—such a fitting end. I am disclosing this information because I welcome any remaining opposition the chance to try to save them from their fate. After all, such a momentous occasion would be wasted if there weren't any spectators."_

* * *

"One, two, three, _strike!_ Four, five, six, _strike!_"

The ranks of people grunted with exertion, sweat pouring down their faces in the oppressive heat that lingered over the numerous bodies jabbing again and again at their practice mannequins, aided by the blood red beacons that taught them the locations of their targets.

Desna stood at the head of the group, watching the progress with hawk-like eyes, searching for those whose form needed to be corrected, their strikes adjusted. They couldn't afford for anyone to learn chi blocking the wrong way with an imminent battle hovering over their heads like an angry storm cloud.

Amon's threat still echoed ominously through the minds of the make-shift soldiers, motivating their weary forms to continue training almost robotically, as they had been for long into the night already.

"This is," a grunt, "kind of fun, right?" Bolin inquired in between strikes. Desna's voice rang out in the background, ordering the practice jabs, and he kept in time with it.

"Keep your centers protected—_strike!_—when you're not attacking—_strike!_"

"If you call desperately—trying to perfect chi—blocking before tomorrow—fun, sure, bro," Mako responded from one mannequin over, his jabs synched up with his brother's. His face was screwed up in concentration when he stabbed at the red dots with two fingers.

"I don't know—what you are whining—about. You have a—head start," Lin interjected next to Mako. Despite what she had said, she was an incredibly fast learner and was rapidly bashing her mannequin to pieces with violent jabs, ignoring the pace of everyone around her. Several were tossed carelessly behind her already in a growing stack of splintered, mutilated pieces of wood with red paint oozing into an ominous puddle beneath them. Lin had been scolded only once before Desna became wise and pretended not to notice the brutal destruction of the limited training materials.

Around them were members of the White Lotus and the nonbenders that were too afraid to remain on the surface. The nonbenders had not initially agreed to the chi blocking, but after having been assured that it was completely optional and they wouldn't have to fight for their meal and bed, they slowly made up their minds and decided that the best way to repay Korra for her devotion to the nonbenders would be to help save her from the Equalists, even if the probability of success was extremely low in that regard. It was agreed that they couldn't do anything without first learning how to fight, but it was amazing how much better they felt about the training after having shed their lives of poverty and starvation behind them.

The resistance had grown substantially just overnight, and the sounds of the frantic training were all that could be heard within the large space. Breaks were short, and meals were quickly consumed. Nobody had the intention of sleeping that night except for the children, who were nestled in the tents and unaware of what was going to happen.

Gommu, forgoing the chi blocking, was still tinkering with his radio and completely in his own world.

With a final deadly kick to the throat that sent her mannequin flying, Lin wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned away. "I need to meet up with my officers. We had worked out a meeting place that I could return to when I had the chance. I will bring them here to train."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bolin inquired, pausing in his jabs to watch Lin's retreating back. He was slightly concerned that she was going out into Equalist territory entirely by herself, but she_ was_ Lin Beifong.

Entirely dismissive of the concern, she shook her head. "No, it won't take long. The meeting point is close by. Just keep practicing." She disappeared in a flash of black and gray before the brothers could protest.

True to her word, when she returned several hours later, she was flanked by men and women proudly wearing the uniforms of the Metalbending Police Force, though they could no longer command the element. The former metalbenders held their heads high, though there was a hollowness to their eyes, for the loss of their element was not something easily overcome, even by hardened police officers.

The nonbenders stopped to watch in awe as the militaristic group set up its own mannequins and integrated smoothly into the practice.

Bolin swiveled his head around to scan the ranks of people. He let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Now _this_ is an army."

When there were no longer any surviving wooden targets that could stand on their own without crumbling pathetically to pieces, Desna decided it was time to move to an advanced course. A nearby clock that sat among Gommu's scattered junk piles informed them that they were well into the morning, and she would hardly be able to call herself a master chi blocking instructor if she sent her soldiers to fight while ill-prepared for the stress of a real battle. She didn't want any of them to believe that Amon's soldiers would stand and wait to be chi blocked, so with the knowledge of where the vital chi points were located, it was time to expand upon the lessons.

"The Equalists will attack in groups. There will be many at once to try to overwhelm us," Desna informed, "and they will have dangerous weapons at their disposal. There is nothing we can do about that except attempt to defend ourselves as best as we can and keep them distracted while a small force moves up and secures the airbenders. Let's practice real battle strategies with the time we have left."

The sizable army paired off into small, rotating groups that would take turns being attacked by three chi blockers at once while attempting to protect their numerous vulnerable chi points. They spread out as best as they could so they had room to work.

"Chi blocking, depending on how many chi points are struck, as well as how hard, can last a few hours to an entire day," she lectured. "Paralysis sets in instantly but is relatively short-term compared to the loss of bending abilities. For the sake of our few benders," she nodded towards Bolin and Mako, "take care not to disable their bending. We're going to need it.

"That being said, chi blocking will only help you against the Equalists for a short time, and they must be dealt with during the paralysis. Disarm them of any weapons, and use their bolas to tie them up. Take the electrified gloves and use them; there's an obvious switch inside that powers it up. Stay in groups and focus on single targets. Watch each other's backs. That is the only way we will stand a chance against them."

"What about Amon?" Bolin spoke up timidly.

Desna locked eyes with the earthbender and furrowed her brow. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to formulate a suitable reply to that. She finally decided on, "Pray to whatever deity that may be listening that he's not your opponent."

* * *

"Asami, darling, what do you think?"

"Hm?" The dark haired woman glanced up from her lap. She had been lost in thought, and she hadn't been listening to anything her father had been babbling about while he worked on some complex blueprints on the table next to her.

He made a noise of disapproval and swiftly went back to his neat, concise drawings. "I was asking you for your opinion of this new engine I'm designing. I want you to be a part of my work because someday it will be your responsibility to take my place. Instead, you're sitting there daydreaming—about that damned _firebender_, no doubt."

He had muttered the last comment under his breath with disgust, but she still heard it. She bristled with anger and barely turned an eye to what her father was working on. "It looks positively evil, Father, and I'm sure you'll destroy many lives with it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He let out a long, exasperated sigh at her attitude.

"Don't lose your patience with her, Hiroshi. After all, you did force her to come here. It will take time for her to settle into her new home." Amon had appeared behind Hiroshi and peered over his shoulder at the blueprints. "Is that for the new biplane model?"

"Yes, it is!" Hiroshi sounded overly pleased that someone who was actually interested in his designs had appeared so he could rattle on about the finer details.

In reality, Amon hardly cared as long as it worked, but he had to keep up his diplomatic relationship with Hiroshi. The man was none the wiser when Amon grew rather bored behind the cover of his mask. He stifled a yawn while nodding to show he was still listening.

"How is Korra?" Asami inquired quietly, directing the question at Amon, when there was a lull in her father's ramblings.

"She is a nonbender, and therefore exactly how she needs to be," the masked leader responded without skipping a beat. "I don't concern myself with anything past that, but to put your mind at ease, my subordinates tell me that she is eating and sleeping regularly."

Asami nodded once, expecting such a detached response. Still, it was a relief to know that she was alive and well. The rest of the conversation drifted past her without registering, and she wrung her hands in her lap, feeling helpless. She was right in the Equalist headquarters, and there was nothing useful she could do to help her friends in the war. She was constantly under surveillance because they didn't trust her around any of the delicate equipment. She didn't make it a secret that she was still against everything they stood for because the first day she arrived, she smashed everything she could get her hands on before being restrained.

Oh, the damage she could cause with a few of her father's toys.

"Keep up the good work, Hiroshi. I will be back in a few hours with the last of the parts you need to begin your work." Amon turned to Asami and nodded to her in polite farewell. "Ms. Sato."

She didn't return the gesture or the farewell and instead watched him walk from the workshop with poorly concealed hate. Ten different crazy, half-baked ideas of attacking the source of everything that was wrong with Republic City flew through her mind, but the man was gone before she could even work up the nerve to stand up.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and found herself seated upon a grassy hill surrounded by rolling plains. There was a small scattering of weeping willows that swayed gently in the breeze under an endless sky of blue dotted with swirling clouds. There was no sun in the sky, but the blades of grass reflected midday light, twinkling like starbursts in the dew drops that clung delicately to the tips. Although she had never seen this place before and she couldn't recall how she got there, she felt no unease. She simply sat there and stared out at the vast lake of swaying green that tumbled away until crashing against the dark jutting outlines of mountains that appeared to be at least a day's journey away from where she was. She took a deep breath, inhaling the pure, natural scents that surrounded her.

She reached down and trailed her fingers over a particularly bright flower next to her boot. She realized she was wearing her everyday outfit instead of the Equalist one that she was growing accustomed to.

"It's nice, isn't it? I come here often because it's just so peaceful. There's nothing like being completely surrounded by just nature."

Someone was sitting next to her. She could see yellow and orange out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at the person who spoke to her. It was a young boy, an Air Nomad. She stared and then slowly realized that she knew this boy. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and she watched as he turned to face her, his gray eyes glittering with happiness at the sight of her. His grin was infectious, and she found herself grinning right back at him. "A-Aang…" she stuttered, utterly mystified.

"Hey, Korra! It's so great to finally meet you! I've been trying to reach you for _so_ long!"

She shifted onto her knees and turned to face the previous Avatar fully. She threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly as if he would disappear if she let go. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes, which were squeezed closed tightly.

Aang returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "Don't cry, Korra. It's really good that we're finally able to speak. I mean, you've finally overcome your mental block and unlocked your airbending, which is incredible!"

"Why… after so long…" She had so many questions for him, but she didn't know where to start. She pulled back and traced his child-like features with glassy eyes. A sob escaped her throat, and a dam broke, allowing the questions to tumble uninhibited from her lips. "Why couldn't I airbend? Why did you never speak to me? Why did you let Amon take my bending? W-why…" she forced out, "…why did you have me imprisoned at the compound with the White Lotus instead of allowing me to be a normal kid?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Korra. More than anything. Every time you were suffering and in need of guidance, I tried desperately to reach out to you, but I was blocked from you. I'm just a spirit now, and I couldn't contact you unless you were open to it." His eyes reflected nothing but honest emotion as he gazed at her. "I know you have a lot of questions, and that's why I'm here now, to answer them. Ask away."

She took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped away the last of her tears. Airbending was immediately the first thing on her mind. "Why did I have so much trouble with airbending? I mean, not a single puff of air for seventeen years. I tried so hard to learn it with Tenzin."

"It's just how you are. You're so different from Air Nomads that the element wouldn't come to you. You heard about my first experiences with earthbending, right?" At her nod, he continued, "It's not your fault. It's just who you are, and you have plenty of time to master it. Forcing it in a hurry is no fun at all, trust me."

"Then why can I airbend now? Nothing has changed. And… Amon took the rest of my bending from me. I don't understand."

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You have changed, even if you don't realize it. After the initial shock and depression of losing your bending, you felt something you hadn't felt your entire life, right?"

_Freedom_. Korra did remember that feeling, especially up in the Equalist airship. If she didn't command the elements, there was no way she could be forced into the role. She had a choice of how she wanted to live the rest of her life, and it was exhilarating.

"You don't want to be the Avatar."

Korra averted her eyes guiltily to the grass. Her voice was quiet when she confirmed, "…No. I don't."

"Hey." His comforting voice brought her eyes back to his. He smiled encouragingly. "You don't have to feel ashamed about it. I had a similar feeling when I found out that I was the Avatar, so you're not alone. Do you remember what Tarrlok said to you?"

"Tarrlok?" she echoed, arching an eyebrow. "About what?"

"He was talking about how every Avatar could live their lives to their fullest, and you weren't an exception to that. He was absolutely right." His smile disappeared, and he appeared distraught when he said, "Before he convinced you otherwise, you wanted to die."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, recalling the crippling depression she went through after her bending disappeared completely. The will to live had almost completely deserted her, leaving her feeling so agonizingly hollow inside. "I thought I _had_ to die so the next Avatar could be born and succeed where I had failed."

"No, it wasn't just that, and you know it. I know you, Korra, better than anyone. You felt betrayed by Amon because he took your bending away, even though you begged him not to. You feel so strongly for him, and you hate how he treats you when other people are around to see. It was a massive blow."

She flushed, wondering how Aang thought about all of that. She couldn't help but ask. "You must think I'm sick, right? Feeling that way about my enemy?"

He shook his head. "No. We don't choose who we love."

"I don't l—"

"I know, I know, that's not what I meant exactly. You don't love him, but you have very strong feelings for him. Strong enough to continue even after he takes your bending, takes the bending of everyone close to you, and destroys the city you are fighting to protect."

"When you put it that way, I really do sound sick, but it _was_ his fault," she muttered. Even though she knew Aang wasn't actually a kid anymore, it still felt strange chatting about her romantic life with him. "He seduced me."

Aang laughed lightly as if he knew what she was thinking. "I know it seems crazy, but as… well, _evil_ as he appears, I know there's something inside him that is still good. The only advice I can give there is not to give up if you think he's worth it. It will be a constant uphill battle. I met Yakone, and I know what kind of damage he can inflict."

Korra shivered, recalling the memory of being bloodbent by Yakone. That was certainly an understatement. "I don't know if Amon is worth it. He makes me feel…" she gulped, unsure exactly how to describe it. _Lost and confused, hopelessly aroused._ "…just _incredible,_ like nothing I've ever felt before. But at the same time, he causes me so much pain it rips my heart apart."

"I'm not going to defend him for hurting you, but try to see it how he does. He has an image to keep. I mean, would you treat him as anything other than your enemy if your friends were watching?"

She was mortified at the thought. Kissing Amon in front of Tarrlok was bad enough, but her friends? Mako, Bolin, Asami? _Tenzin? _She didn't even want to imagine their reactions to such a thing. "No way. They would hate me."

Aang nodded sadly. "Amon would be shunned from his entire organization if the Equalists thought he had feelings for you, their number one enemy. It's the same for both you and him."

She understood that. "Does he even have feelings for me? Lately it just seems like he is just trying to make Tarrlok jealous."

"I can't say for sure, but I think he does feel _something_ for you other than indifference." Aang turned to face the mountains when he continued, "If Tarrlok can get past Yakone's hate for the Avatar, so can Amon. I think he will come around."

She was comforted by that, but she knew she was wasting her time talking about her feelings for Amon when she could be learning more about questions that have been nagging her for years. "Well, we certainly got off topic. I can worry about what Amon thinks of me when I'm awake. Let's move on."

"All right. You asked why you can airbend after losing your bending. Well, the simple answer is that he couldn't cut the ties to something that was sealed. I'm sure he felt something pushing him back when he tried to bloodbend through it."

"So he knows that there's a chance that my airbending could unlock?"

"Probably, but he doesn't know how you would unlock it. I don't think it's anything to worry about as long as you're discreet about the fact that you can airbend. Don't reveal it until you absolutely have to."

"I can do that." She mentally switched gears, satisfied with the answer Aang had given her. "Did you hear me begging for your help when Amon was about to take my bending? How I asked you to bring me into the Avatar state?"

"Yes, I heard you. I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't reach you no matter what I did." He let out a shuddering breath. "And please don't hate me for saying this, but I think it's a good thing you lost your bending. I think Amon really helped you."

She stared at him, bewildered by the unexpected comment. Sarcasm dripped from her words when she responded, "I'll be sure to thank him for it next time I see him."

He winced. "Well, I wouldn't do that… But what I mean is you wouldn't have unlocked your airbending otherwise. He helped you experience freedom and overcome your mental block. He brought you to your lowest point, and you experienced the greatest change."

She pondered that in silence for several moments.

"You had one last question, I think. About the White Lotus?"

"Yeah. Why did I have to spend my childhood at the compound, away from my parents?"

"I asked the White Lotus to keep you safe after my passing and make sure you didn't have to go through what I went through while learning the elements. I wanted you to have teachers of every element preparing you for the rest of your life. I'm sorry that you felt so isolated… I didn't mean to do that to you. Please believe me."

It was difficult not to forgive Aang when he was begging her with those wide gray eyes. "Of course I do. I've just felt so lost and lonely my whole life. Now that I'm speaking to you, I'm feeling much better. I feel… hopeful."

"Hope can be very powerful. It can guide you through the darkest of times, when it seems like nothing could change."

"Things have started to look up. My airbending, finding Naga, having Tarrlok there as company through this ordeal, and connecting with you… I think I can do this."

"You _will _do it, Korra. I know you will. With your mind set at ease on all these things we talked about, you will be able to focus more on what you're going to do when you wake up. And that's why I think we should save any more questions for the next time we speak. I want to teach you a few things that will help you when you wake up."

"You're going to teach me airbending?" She was giddy at the thought. "While I'm sleeping?"

He nodded eagerly. "I will teach you as much as I can in the short time we have left. I can show you the stances and describe the energy, but because we're in the Spirit World, you won't be able to actually bend."

That disappointed her a fair bit, but she was still brimming with excitement when she flew to her feet. "Well, let's stop yapping and get started!"

Aang mimicked her energy and faced off with her.

She was going to learn airbending from Aang, and she was going to be able to successfully escape from prison so she could save the airbenders! She could hardly wait to tell Tarrlok about the dream she was having. She didn't even think he would believe her until she showed him what she learned.

The two of them trained until she felt consciousness creeping at the edges of her vision. Aang was fading away, but she could still hear his voice giving her the last bit of advice that he could spare for her at that moment before her vision turned black.

When Korra opened her eyes and let her blurry vision adjust to the morning sun streaming in through the familiar window outside of her cell and casting a soft light over her, she ran what he said through her head.

_You will always be the Avatar with or without your bending, and I need you to stay strong to the end. The next time we meet, I will teach you something that helped me to solve my own problems._

When that would be, she had no idea, but she could hardly wait. She felt enlightened, and even though she had trained almost fruitlessly through most of the night until she passed out cold on the floor, then trained airbending with Aang for the remainder of her sleep, she never felt more refreshed and ready to face the day. She was brimming with anxiousness and really needed to let some of her feelings out before she exploded.

Korra pounced on the sleeping figure of Tarrlok, shaking his shoulder hard enough to jolt the former councilman awake. She grinned wildly down at his confused and disgruntled expression. "You'll _never_ believe what just happened!"

* * *

There were colors swirling above her when she cracked her eyes open. An intense light nearby stung her eyes and forced them back shut tightly. There was a throbbing headache in her temple, and her body felt battered, bruised, and heavy. She couldn't recall how she got here or what had happened until a familiar voice drifted towards her. It was the one her family had listened to on the radio many a night, causing them all to shake their heads in disgust at the owner's arrogance.

She remembered fleeing from Equalist airships on Oogi with her family through the mountains. They had flown over an airfield with new planes that they had never seen before. They were fast, as fast as Oogi, if not faster, and they caught up with them easily. She recalled an explosion, then being thrown from the saddle and separated from her family. When she landed, she was surrounded by chi blockers, who stabbed at her chi points and paralyzed her. She had lost consciousness, and anything after that had simply drifted by without recognition. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate something.

"…guards at all times… airbenders to me when… capture them all…"

Jinora groaned softly and tried to raise a hand to press her fingers against her abused temple, but she couldn't move. In fact, her entire upper body was restrained. When she attempted to open her eyes again, she blinked against the burning of what she recognized as a torch suspended in a holder on a pillar nearby.

Her eyes shifted around the dim room without comprehension. Then she spotted a pair of dark figures a short distance away, and she recognized the haunting white mask right away. She swallowed against a lump of fear that lodged itself in her throat.

There was someone behind her, and she turned to see a chi blocker inspecting the chains that kept her restrained against the pillar she was leaning on. "Please let me go," she croaked. Her mouth was dry, and her voice sounded pathetic to her own ears, like a broken whisper.

The Equalist barely glanced at her and completed the inspection. The woman straightened up to address her superiors. "This one isn't going anywhere, sirs," she reported dutifully.

Amon and his lieutenant nodded in approval to her before resuming their quiet conversation.

Jinora noticed some movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see several chi blockers entering from where the fading sunset streamed into the room. They were dragging bodies behind them.

"Be careful with the pregnant one," Amon ordered sternly. "We're not barbarians."

_Mom._ Jinora's eyes popped wide open in horror, and she struggled against her chains desperately. Her feet were unchained and laying in front of her, but no matter how hard she concentrated she couldn't produce any airbending from any of her limbs. She was chi blocked and never felt more helpless as she watched her family suffer the same fate, heavily chained against their own pillars throughout the room.

Her eyes welled up with tears. The scene before her swam blurrily, and she stifled a sob, lest she draw the attention of the terrifying leader of the Equalists.

"It shouldn't be long now," the Lieutenant commented with anxiousness coloring his tone. "The airbending master will be here in no time."

Amon hummed disinterestedly in agreement.

_Please don't fall into their trap_, Jinora silently begged of her father, but she knew he would never leave his family behind. Airbending would be a mere memory after tonight, after their tireless struggles to keep it alive. She whimpered quietly against a wave of nausea at the thought. Would the airbenders ever be able to thrive again without being hunted like animals, or were they forever resigned to this fate of dangling precariously over a deep, dark pit?

* * *

Korra wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She had completely devoured her bowl of questionable looking food because she knew that she would need her strength more than ever tonight. Tonight was the night they were going to break out and save the airbenders. She was shivering with anticipation, and her fingers were twitching with the urge to try out her new airbending skills.

Tarrlok, who couldn't let go of his etiquette even as a prisoner, was still daintily nibbling at his food and unsuccessfully containing his disgust—albeit he was also torn between amusement and adoration—at what he just witnessed when Korra shoveled her food into the vacuum that was her mouth.

"Come on, you prissy old man! We don't have time for you to gum at your food all night!" the Avatar teased, grinning triumphantly when a horrified and offended look overcame his features.

"E-excuse me?" he sputtered. "Korra, I don't know what has gotten into you. That was highly offensive. I'm hardly considered old, and I still have all of my teeth."

"Then why are you checking?" She laughed aloud when she noticed his cheeks moving with the movement of his tongue probing the contours of his mouth.

"Partially because I'm self-conscious and partially because I wanted to make you laugh," he responded, picking his bowl up and continuing to eat with a slightly faster pace. He knew they were on a tight schedule, but nervousness was making his hands shake slightly. His stomach churned in agony at the food, but he knew he needed it.

She snickered and then tossed her empty bowl in the air. With a few seconds of concentration, following the dish's descent towards the floor with her eyes, she whipped her hand through the air and sent out a small, contained air slice that cleaved through the porcelain cleanly. The halves dropped to the ground at Tarrlok's feet and promptly shattered into tiny pieces and chips.

He stared at remains of the bowl with his mouth open in shock, forgetting his etiquette momentarily.

Korra smashed one fist against the palm of her other hand. "I'll make them regret ever messing with the airbenders."

The ex-bloodbender mumbled something about wasting good china before finishing off his food. He climbed to his feet and held up the bowl. "Do you want to destroy mine, too, as a pre-battle warm-up?"

"No, that's enough target practice. Are you ready to go?"

He frowned deeply, recognizing the seriousness that had befallen them.

"When I break the bars, follow me as quickly as you can to my room. We'll grab Naga and swim to Memorial Island."

"Assuming everything goes the way you imagine it will. But yes, I'm ready." He bent over and set the bowl on the ground and stepped over the shards of porcelain. He stood a short distance behind the Avatar and tensed.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Aang, I'm going to use everything you taught me to escape and save the last airbenders. Here's hoping I don't mess it up._ With that, she opened her eyes and focused her concentration in her hand, where, to her utter relief, she felt the air currents gathering and swirling faster and faster. The energy of the impending attack filled her, and she moved her arm back for the movement of the slice. Her hair was fluttering wildly around her face, but she didn't allow it to distract her when, with a flex of her arm, she swung her arm out in front of her and unleashed an impressive, thick scythe of wind that connected with the bars to their freedom and tore them apart.

She admired her work for several seconds before snapping out of it. She reached blindly behind her and gripped a handful of Tarrlok's uniform, dragging him forward towards the splintered mess that was the cell wall. "Come on, let's go!"

Together, they hopped out of the cell and to the entry hatch that was currently closed. With skipping a beat, Korra leaped into the air and landed on top of it, breaking it from its latch with her weight, and she dropped ungracefully down the staircase below. She rolled once she reached the ground and sprung to her feet, turning her head to see that Tarrlok had just reached the bottom step and was following her closely.

She broke out into a run, pumping her legs, her hair flying out behind her. She glanced into the rooms they passed, furiously consulting her mental map of the temple to figure out where they were in relation to her room. She hadn't realized that her speed was partially aided by airbending and had left Tarrlok well behind her until she heard him calling her name faintly.

She skidded to a stop with much difficulty and immediately whipped around and backtracked around the corner she had just passed just in time to see a chi blocker outstretching his arm towards Tarrlok's figure with an electrified glove. "_Tarrlok!_"

He realized she was about to unleash an attack, and he dove into a nearby room with just enough time to avoid a massive whirlwind that plowed through the corridor with the force of a train. He heard the chi blocker crying out in shock before connecting solidly with what sounded like a wall before he ducked back out of the room. He confirmed that the chi blocker was knocked unconscious and crumpled against the far wall from them before he hurried up to Korra.

"Try not to leave me behind," he muttered grimly. His pride stung that he had almost fallen victim to a chi blocker, and his stomach turned, though not the first time, at the fact that he couldn't defend himself. If he still had his bloodbending, that Equalist would have been writhing at his feet and coughing up blood for daring to try to touch him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was going that fast," she apologized sincerely before her hand found his, and she was once again dragging him behind her to make sure she didn't lose him again. She lost count of how many corners she turned, and she could hear the distant sounds of shouts, letting her know that the attacked chi blocker had been found by his fellow Equalists. "Come on, come on, faster!"

"I'm trying!" Tarrlok snapped back, feeling his arm getting wrenched out of its socket by her incessant pulling. "Korra, if I'm slowing you down, just leave me here!"

"No! We're escaping together, okay?" she yelled back at him.

He pursed his lips and squeezed the hand that was clinging desperately to his own. The fact that she was so adamant to keep him close to her filled him with hope. He only wished he could do more to help them escape. He had never felt more useless.

"We're almost there," she promised, turning her head to look at Tarrlok.

He nodded at her, then shifted his line of sight back to what lay ahead of them. His eyes widened, and he immediately dug his heads into the ground to stop them, and Korra was the one whose arm was painfully wrenched this time.

Korra grunted and fell back against Tarrlok, following his gaze to their next obstacle, which was completely blocking the last stretch to her room.

There was a group of chi blockers, at least seven of them, crowding the narrow space. A quick glance over their shoulders confirmed that a second group was advancing on their exposed backs, effectively blocking them in.

As fast as she was, Korra knew she could only defend against one group at a time with her limited airbending skills. She needed help.

"What do we do?" Tarrlok whispered in her ear.

Korra's oceanic gaze slid from chi blocker to chi blocker before wandering over them to where the door of her room was. She smirked and spun around in the opposite direction.

These chi blockers were unaware that she could airbend and advanced on them almost casually, as if they were not a threat.

The Avatar would make them regret underestimating her. She placed her fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly, and then she immediately threw her fists forward in two consecutive bursts, sending balls of air at the group.

The compressed air connected solidly with them and sent them flying backwards in a hopeless tangle of limbs.

Tarrlok, who had still been facing forward, watched as Naga effortlessly shredded her way through the door to Korra's room and bounded forward, barreling through the remaining chi blockers and knocking them to the ground. She growled fiercely at the ones that hadn't been knocked unconscious and slammed her massive paws down on the chi blockers to keep them pinned helplessly.

Tarrlok found himself once again being pulled along like a rag doll as Korra propelled them forwards and towards Naga. She released him and vaulted herself up onto Naga's saddleless back. She held out her hand to him when he didn't move any closer. "Here, get on, we'll be out of here in no time!"

The ex-councilman hesitated before inching forward, watching Naga warily as he approached her. She was exposing her many sharp teeth to him, and he didn't like what that meant for him if he tried to follow Korra. "Are you sure she wants me on her back?"

"Naga!" Realizing that her polar bear dog didn't seem to like Tarrlok very much, Korra leaned forward and placed a hand on her companion's head, scratching enthusiastically behind her ears. She wrapped her other armor around her wide neck and hugged her tightly. "Please let Tarrlok ride with us. He's a friend. Please, girl?"

The polar bear dog enjoyed the attention for a few moments more before backing down, grudgingly allowing Tarrlok to pass by, although her eyes followed him distrustfully.

He delicately stepped through the fallen chi blockers and clamored awkwardly up behind Korra. "There's no saddle," he pointed out with mounting horror. "How are we supposed to hold on?"

Korra chuckled, grabbing two handfuls of Naga's fur and wrapping her thighs snugly around the enormous animal's sides. "For once, you have permission to touch me, Tarrlok. Wrap your arms around me and hold on for dear life."

The man momentarily forgot his discomfort at that. He whispered a thank you to the spirits before sliding his arms around her waist in an almost seductive motion. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back. "I suppose I can endure it this one time," he murmured alluringly in her ear, sounding very much like he wasn't just enduring it.

She had but a short moment to blush at his forwardness before an impatient Naga began galloping down the corridor. She leaped in the air to clear the second group of slowly recovering chi blockers.

The sudden movement had Korra lurching backwards against Tarrlok, who nearly toppled off the back of Naga and took the Avatar with him. He let out a gasp and increased his grip on Korra's hips to the point she was sure there would be bruises. She, in turn, leaned forward as much as possible and wrapped her arms around Naga's shoulders.

The polar bear dog panted happily, pumping her enormous legs and arms to sail through the empty dining room. She reared upwards on her hind legs, causing her passengers to cry out in delight and terror respectively, before slamming her paws against the closed door that led outside, tearing it from the hinges.

"Go, go, Naga!" Korra encouraged as they darted out into the chilly evening air. "To Memorial Island!"

The polar bear dog heeded the Avatar's order and hurdled through the courtyard and past several patrolling chi blockers, who stared, dumbfounded, before scrambling to follow. Naga's paws pounded against the ground with the beat of a war drum as she gained distance three times faster than the Equalists could.

A spinning bola whizzed past their heads and disappeared off the edge of the cliff they were rushing towards.

Avatar Aang stood proudly in the distance, beckoning them forwards, and two of the escapees were too happy to oblige.

"Hold on!" the Avatar yelled over the rush of wind back at the man that was strangling her with his death grip. He couldn't possibly hold on any tighter than he already was, but she felt the need to warn him about the impending descent.

Naga bent her legs and vaulted them through the air to gain a safe distance from the jagged rocky face that marked the end of Air Temple Island. The group plummeted rapidly towards the restless water below them.

Korra savored the freefall, her eyes slipping shut. Her insides jolted with both exhilaration and terror as the seconds passed. Her mind took her back to being in Amon's arms and grappling from the Equalist airship. She almost lost herself in the memory, the sensation of him holding her close, until she realized that Tarrlok was screaming in her ear.

She released Naga's fur and threw her arms above her, twisting her hands in a swirling motion. An air shield materialized below Naga, slowing their plunge until they were harmlessly floating just atop the surface of the bay, which was painted in extravagant, flickering flame hues from the setting sun.

The polar bear dog tilted her head in curiosity at this new type of bending, having never experienced it before.

The gentle waves licked against the bottom of the air shield but didn't penetrate it.

Tarrlok fell limp against Korra. Every muscle in his body had been coiled like a spring about to snap, and when the tension finally drained, he sagged with exhaustion. He was breathless and slightly hoarse when he forced out, "I am… never, _never_… riding with you again. Insane, reckless…"

"Aw, live a little, Tarrlok," she retorted, thoroughly entertained from the escape. She personally didn't mind a repeat performance, but of course, not when the airbenders needed her. "Stop pretending like you didn't love it."

The shield below them dissolved, and they dropped gently into the Yue Bay. They were submerged up to their torsos, and Naga bobbed in the icy water before paddling powerfully towards their destination.

Tarrlok shuddered, pressing closer to the Avatar, desiring heat. "Oh, yes, I love b-being dragged around like a u-useless doll, having to be s-saved like a damsel, falling off a c-cliff, and then t-taking a swim in a f-freezing bay knowing I c-can't bend the water from m-my clothes a-afterwards."

She shook her head in amusement at his heavy sarcasm. "Well, _I_ enjoyed it."

They crept up on the Memorial Island and stayed low in the water with just their heads poking out. It didn't take long to realize that the island was crawling with Equalists, discouraging any heroic rescue missions from taking place.

"How do you propose we sneak in?" Tarrlok whispered.

"I'm going to hit them with an air blast from the other side of the island to distract them," she responded at the same volume after contemplating her few options. "I will ambush a chi blocker and take the mask so I can disguise myself."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Korra glanced at him. "How is your hand-to-hand combat?"

"…Rusty," he grudgingly admitted. "I haven't needed it much with bloodbending."

She shot him a look of disapproval. "Then find somewhere to hide until I can come back for you."

"And if you don't come back?"

"Then I'll see you sometime later in prison."

They shared a grim look before shifting their gazes back to the island.

Korra raised her arms, and with a complex motion of her hands, she called a sizable gust of wind to snake across the water's surface and around the perimeter of the island. It slithered across the rocky edges before rearing upwards to where the chi blockers were. She spun the currents as quickly as she could, gathering the energy together tightly, and then with a forceful shove of her arms, she swept away the unsuspecting chi blockers with it like autumn leaves, tossing some of them into the freezing water.

The Equalists shouted to one another and appeared to be searching the skies. For what, Korra wasn't sure, but it was the perfect opportunity to get on the island and find her disguise. She surged forward through the water with thrusts of her arms, Naga and Tarrlok following closely behind her.

They grasped the slippery edges of the rocks that sloped jaggedly up to where the memorial building stood and pulled themselves up and out of the water.

"I'm kind of numb," Korra admitted with trepidation. Now that she was out of the bay, she was becoming aware of how sluggish her limbs really were.

"Me, too," he agreed.

They watched Naga climb up next to them and settle down on the rocks, dripping wet. The polar bear dog recognized the need for stealth, but she didn't understand when Korra began to climb that she wasn't supposed to follow.

"No, Naga, stay with Tarrlok. Keep each other safe," she ordered, patting her familiar's head. Satisfied that the polar bear dog understood, she continued snaking her way upwards. The majority of the chi blockers had gathered near the dock because that was where she had sent her air blast, and the remainder, minus a few patrolling guards, was attempting to fish their comrades out of the bay without falling in themselves.

She poked her head up and watched the guards momentarily to get a feel for their routes and sent wary glances at the other two groups of chi blockers that were occupied. She had precious little time to execute her plan before her chance would be lost. She wasn't sure she could trick them twice before they became wise.

One chi blocker was approaching her hiding spot, so she ducked down and flattened herself to disappear from sight. To her horror, she could see Naga's great white head peering up at her from a ways down, and she waved her hand furiously, silently indicating that Naga was being a bad girl.

The chastised polar bear dog immediately ducked out of sight with an unhappy whine.

She could hear the footsteps of the passing guard receding, and she glanced over the rocks once again. Nobody was looking her way, and the target's back was turned to her, so it was time to strike. She quietly heaved herself up onto the island's surface and shadowed the chi blocker. She threw her hand around the woman's mouth to cut off any of her protests and clamped her arms down around her middle with her other arm.

No one glanced their way when the Equalist woman was swiftly abducted.

She dragged the woman backwards and realized she had accidentally miscalculated her steps when she found herself tumbling down the rocks with the flailing chi blocker in tow. The two of them gained numerous bumps and bruises on the way down to where Tarrlok and Naga were, and Korra refused to let the captive Equalist go the entire time, clinging to her. She would have fallen into the bay with her hostage, but Tarrlok reached out and grasped the both of them by their arms and pulled them towards him.

"Restrain her," Korra commanded, throwing the very distressed woman at the ex-bloodbender.

Tarrlok did as she said and crushed her wrists behind her back, holding firmly.

The chi blocker struggled with furious grunts before kicking Tarrlok in the shin very, _very_ hard.

He growled lowly and forced her to her knees, kneeling behind her. He kept her legs pinned under his own.

Korra bent over and curled her fingers under the Equalist facial wear before peeling it away, revealing a terrified black-haired woman.

"_Avatar filth!_" she screeched. Tarrlok immediately tore a strip of his own uniform sleeve away and stuffed it in her mouth to muffle her screams. He sincerely hoped he would never have to put his hands near any of his enemies' mouths again after this was over. He had already learned a hard lesson.

The Avatar put the stolen mask on, tucking her hair in and readjusting the goggles until she could actually see out of them. "How do I look?"

"Like a disgusting Equalist." The disdain on his face was clear; he didn't like the Avatar wearing his brother's uniform.

"Great. Now knock her out and make sure she doesn't wake up and tell the others. I need to get inside and… and… well, I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I can't do anything down here. Wish me luck!" With that, she backtracked up the slope, barely hearing the sound of flesh connecting with flesh behind her as Tarrlok violently took care of what she asked of him.

"_Good luck_," drifted up to her quietly.

She managed to take her place among the chi blockers, who had just successfully rescued the shivering, sneezing men and women. She looked around for clues about how to walk, how to stand, and she adjusted herself accordingly to blend in. She heard snippets of conversation all around her.

"Do you think he's on the statue?"

"I'm s-s-_so_ cold… just t-take me home, p-please…"

"I don't know. I didn't see where the attack came from."

"Someone get Amon!"

"I will!" Korra volunteered, speaking up, seeing an excuse to look around for the airbenders with minimal suspicion. She began sprinting to the staircase that led to the entrance of the memorial building before anyone else could. She was only assuming he was inside because where else would he be? She vaulted herself over the railing and jogged up the staircase, her heart fluttering wildly in nervousness. This was as far as her plan went so far. Anything could happen now.

She reached the top of the stairs and paused in mid-step when two Equalists immediately blocked her path.

"What are you doing here? Continue your patrols," one of them ordered.

"I have come to retrieve Amon," she responded authoritatively. "We were attacked by airbending just a moment ago."

"Why is your uniform wet?"

"I fell in the bay when we were attacked."

They glanced at each other before nodding and stepping aside.

She passed inside of the warm building and was doused with the delicious heat from the glow of the torches. She sighed softly in relief and wanted to hold her cold hands up next to the fire to warm them. It was exceedingly difficult to force herself away from the temptation.

When she swept her eyes over the interior of the building, she remembered the first time she encountered Amon, back when it was easy to hate and fear him and nothing else. She couldn't even recall when that all began to change.

She shrunk under the stares of wandering chi blockers when she just stood there like a useless log. They were on the verge of saying something when she held up a hand to stop them and cut across solemnly with, "We were just attacked by airbending. We couldn't locate the source."

She glanced over the shoulders of the people in front of her and saw Amon and the Lieutenant standing in front of the fallen forms of what she recognized as the airbenders. Her heart lurched painfully in her chest at the sight of them and very nearly knocked down the Equalists to get to them before restraining herself.

As if sensing her distress, Amon swiveled around and stared right at her, unnerving her with his intensity.

One of the men standing in her way turned to address the revolutionary leader. "Sir, she says that the outside patrol was attacked moments ago by airbending."

"That must be him," Amon confirmed, but his dark eyes never left Korra's dripping wet form. His voice did nothing to betray what he was feeling, but his eyes spoke volumes of his disbelief and frustration—at what, she could only guess. "What happened to you?"

She hesitated. Would he recognize her voice if she spoke directly to him? She decided that altering her voice wouldn't be a terrible idea just in case. "A couple of us fell into the bay when we were attacked," she responded gruffly, _too_ gruffly. She hoped her voice sounded less comical to everyone else because she was already cringing.

"Sir, let's capture him," the Lieutenant suggested, cutting across what he assumed to be a useless conversation and inadvertently sparing the Avatar her embarrassment.

"Why? Let him come to us. After all, they," he gestured to the unconscious airbending family, "are the entire reason he's coming here, and they're not going anywhere."

Korra suddenly realized that the 'he' they were referring to was Tenzin, and she confirmed her suspicions when she didn't see him tied up among the others. She felt relief course through her and easing some of the stress that weighed her down. She wasn't alone in her reckless mission after all.

She took a few cautious steps backwards, intending to retreat back outside to watch for Tenzin's arrival to provide assistance. When she spun around, she found herself rooted to her spot, unable to move a single muscle. It was a terrible, numb sensation she immediately recognized as the bloodbending grip of Amon. She panicked.

Did he make a habit of bloodbending his subordinates? She didn't think so. He was suspicious of something she did, and besides her horribly disguised voice, she didn't know what she had done wrong. Her body began to move on its own, turning around and forcing her to walk towards Amon. He wasn't even looking at her.

Her heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest, beating frantically. No, no, _no_. She had been doing so well, she thought. It couldn't end like this. How did he know it was her? How did he _always_ know when she was nearby?

Her feet led her to his side, and she stood there stiffly like a subordinate awaiting orders. She could feel the intimidating man's burning eyes shift upon her disguised figure, but she kept her own shamefully averted to the ground.

"Yes? What is it?" the Lieutenant demanded curtly. "If you're not patrolling and you're not guarding the airbenders, then find something productive to do. The last thing you should be doing is distracting us."

"She said she had fallen into the bay. She must be cold, so allow her a few moments to warm up," Amon intervened smoothly.

"Very well," the mustached man muttered reluctantly.

She simmered with silent, bitter disappointment. Her grandeur dreams of saving the airbenders with tentative airbending had come to an end, and all she had gotten to do was play dress-up.

She noticed the Lieutenant casting her impatient glances after minutes had passed.

"Surely you are warm enough now?"

Korra clenched her jaw. Oh, how she wanted to punch him in the face. His righteous _nonbender_ of a leader was bloodbending inches away from him, and he had no idea. "Yes, _sir._"

"Then swiftly return to your position."

"Yes, sir." She wanted nothing more than to break the bloodbending grip and do just that so she could get away from them, but the masked man was unrelenting and determined to keep her there. She could only continue to bend to his will like his own personal puppet.

Amon and the Lieutenant watched as she remained exactly where she was.

"That wasn't a suggestion," he pointed out, growing angry at her apparent mockery of his authority.

"She's absolutely smitten," Amon commented dryly. "She can't bring herself to leave my side."

"So it would appear." The Lieutenant glared at her. "I have never seen such unprofessionalism in my ranks. Surely _I_ didn't pick you for this mission."

She ground her teeth. She wasn't even a real Equalist, and she wanted to defend herself. She wasn't here to fawn over Amon; she had actually been doing what she came here for. She shifted her gaze to peer at Amon from her tinted goggles, and a sudden thought swam to the front of her mind. Could she still be moved by other people while she was being bloodbent? "Perhaps I need an escort to find my way back?" she inquired cheekily, knowing it would enrage the short-tempered Lieutenant even more.

Amon's right-hand man let out a curse. "I can't believe this." He stalked forward and grabbed Korra by the arm roughly.

She felt Amon's bloodbending grip slip away from her immediately before she could find an answer to her question, and she almost tripped over her feet as the mustached man dragged her behind him. She winced at the bite of his fingers digging into her flesh and struggled to keep up with his long strides. Was this how Tarrlok felt earlier? If so, she really owed him an apology.

She glanced over her shoulder long enough to see Amon cross his arms over his chest and glare at her through his mask before she was thrown bodily from the memorial building. She teetered on the edge of the staircase, flailing her arms in a windmill motion. The only reason she was still firmly planted on her feet instead of becoming intimate with the stone steps was because she had used airbending to keep herself upright, but the guards, like all the others on the island, were too preoccupied to notice.

She followed their gazes to the sight of a ship approaching the dock. She stared in confusion. Who could that be?

She didn't have to wonder long because an Equalist flew past her into the dim of the building and shouted, "_The opposition has arrived!_"

The chi blockers assembled themselves just shy of the dock, charging up their electrified gloves with an audible crackling. A couple of them reached for smoke grenades that dangled from their belts.

There was a low, ominous rumbling sound emitting from below the Equalists, and then the rocks below them crumbled to pieces. The alert soldiers barely regained their footing and retreated back up onto more stable ground.

A dark figure leaped from the ferry and landed roughly on the dock once it had drifted close enough. He lifted his arms and ripped up impressive chunks of rock. He flung them with an intimidating bellow, but they were too slow to do any damage. His attack was dodged, though the chi blockers were no longer close enough to attack, for they had leaped backwards once again.

A second person landed beside the earthbender. He raised a couple fingers and then moved through a complex stance to call arcs of electricity to his fingertips, which were aimed threateningly at them to continue to keep them at a safe distance. "Let's go!"

At the firebender's signal, the ship began to unload its cargo, which was a seemingly endless swarm of people who advanced up the dock behind the benders.

Korra recognized them, her eyes darting from figure to figure with mounting elation. She marveled at the sight of them, at the nonbenders who once trembled under the strain of starvation facing off against the Equalist threat with no visible fear or apprehension. They stood shoulder to shoulder like an impenetrable wall, radiating confidence.

"Release the airbenders and the Avatar to us immediately!" a harsh female voice rang out, loud and clear even to Korra's ears from her sizable distance. Lin Beifong forced her way through the ranks, stepped between Mako and Bolin, and took her place at the front, staring down her enemies with pure venom. Her figure was tense and commanding, backed by an army that rivaled the numbers currently scattered about the Memorial Island. "Complete this simple task, and you may even live to regret abducting them!"

Korra desperately wanted to take her place among her friends, and she was on the verge of shedding her disguise and revealing herself when she was tackled roughly from behind.

An enormous, bellowing gust of wind connected with where she had been standing only seconds later, and it dispersed after leaving deep slices in the stone steps. She let out a pained gasp and rolled down the stairs with another person, landing sharply on her side when they finally came to a stop. She curled inwards in agony and cracked her eyes open. She noticed an upside-down Amon climbing to his feet from where he had landed next to her.

"Oh, the irony," he uttered darkly at her. "Your own airbending master is trying to kill you."

She was confused until she saw another deadly torrent of air jackknife through the sky and crash against the ground among the chi blockers, sending out strong pulses that had the uniformed activists struggling and failing to stay upright against. She followed the trajectory to where a distant, brightly colored robed figure stood atop Aang's outstretched arm.

"_Amon!_" Tenzin yelled with more hate than Korra had ever imagined the elder man could possess. "_Where is my family?!_"


	26. The Revelation

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

**Note:** There is an intense scene between Amon and Korra. While it's not graphic by any means, it is still _extremely_ sensual and will delight your senses. A reviewer once requested that this story remain relatively tame, so I intend to keep it T.

And oh, this is such an emotional chapter but such a turning point. Am I pathetic for writing some of it through teary eyes and with "Hold On" by All That Remains on loop? Please enjoy. (Longest chapter yet!)

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: The Revelation**

_The battle between the resistance and the Equalists ensues._

* * *

The resistance and the Equalists stared each other down only moments before they collided in a flurry of fists and jabs. The resistance struggled to dodge the dangerous weapons they had been warned about, and their greatest assets were their two benders, who forced the chi blockers back, lest they be cornered against the dock with no room to move and defend.

A few of the resistance were quickly taken out because they were still pinned helplessly against the narrow dock, unable to dodge the onslaught of bolas that wrapped around their bodies and constricted tightly enough to break bones, leaving them defenseless at the feet of the chi blockers, who took no time to reach down and lay their electrified gloves against them, zapping them into screamingly agonizing unconsciousness.

With the quickly fading light, Mako shot well-aimed arcs of lightning at the devastating electrified gloves, prioritizing it as his personal mission before the sun fully set. He managed to short out a few while he could still see well enough to stay in control of his unpredictable, fatal element. Each destroyed and shed glove increased their chances of holding their own against the well-trained chi blockers a little bit longer.

Bolin stomped on the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth that jolted a few Equalists from their solid footing and had pushed them back a ways so they could advance, and he didn't hesitate to slam his foot on the ground to call a hunk of rock to hover in front of him. He tore it apart and aimed the pieces. With rapid lunges of his muscular arms, he bombarded the disoriented Equalists with them, knocking them to their backs with the breath stolen from their lungs. The precious moments that they had while the broken ranks of the chi blockers recovered were not wasted, and the White Lotus and ex-metalbenders forced themselves amongst them, bringing their hands up to protect their centers and engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Amon met up with his right-hand man.

"Sir, that is a dangerous position for an airbender to have control of," the Lieutenant advised, indicating where Tenzin was currently perched, throwing their soldiers from their feet with air scythes and whirling tornados. "Shall we go up?"

Amon nodded and motioned to the door guards. They obeyed and pulled out two intricate devices, tossing one to both Amon and the Lieutenant. The two of them leaped over the railing of the staircase and found a suitable place in the shadow of Avatar Aang. With the press of a button, the ends of the thick cylinder-shaped device popped out into sharp hooks with high tension wire unwinding from a neatly coiled center. There were numerous tightly woven straps large enough to fit over their wrists.

It was time delayed, and the Equalist leaders aimed the devices carefully. The seconds ticked down, and then suddenly the hooks shot in opposite directions, one side imbedding deeply in the ground beneath their feet to anchor the device and the other flying high through the air and piercing the grand statue through the head.

Hiroshi Sato would be pleased to know his new portable pulley system grappling hook worked very much how it was intended, even if it was only good for one use.

Amon and the Lieutenant nodded at each other, reaching down to each grasp a strap tightly. The flip of a switch had the cable feeding through a reel continuously, and it sent the men sloping upwards rapidly.

Lin had been approaching, dodging the dueling groups, air currents, flames, and flying rocks, and she braced her boots against the ground, springing upwards to barely grab ahold of the startled Lieutenant. He struggled to shake her hands away from him, but she clung to his ankles firmly and used him as a way to get up to Tenzin. He let out a threatening growl. "Let go of me, you damned pest!"

She wished she could dig her nails into his flesh and hurt him, but his thick boots kept her at bay, so she dismissed the temptation. Before long, they were high above the ground and about to come to the end of the line, and Lin timed her movement so that when she finally released the agitated man, she swung through the air and landed next to Tenzin, who threw out his fists to send balls of air at them.

Amon and the Lieutenant mimicked Lin when they let go of the grappling hook, flipping over the attacks and dropping into crouches opposite them.

Truth be told, they were at a disadvantage both down on the island and up on the statue. Airbending, while wielded by peaceful monks, was a very deadly element and could have devastating effects on their tentative balance this far above the ground. They would be forced to evade more than attack.

Lin and Tenzin stood in defensive stances some distance away from the Equalist leaders, and each waited for the other to make the first move.

Amon darted forward, deciding to take the opportunity to strike first, since there wouldn't be many chances. He ducked under Tenzin's swipe and knew his lieutenant was doing the same behind him when he heard the air crash into the stone behind them. He lashed out, landing a solid punch to the airbending master's sternum, which went him staggering backwards with a wheeze.

Lin responded with curled fist flying through the air while Tenzin recovered, which passed several inches in front of Amon's mask, as he had reared his head backwards. He had several seconds to react before Lin sent another punch his way, and he threw his forearm up in the way to protect his face.

Blood speckled the flawless porcelain of his mask when the unforgiving metal came into contact with Lin's much more pliable knuckles. With her power behind it, the flesh split open effortlessly. The woman bit down on the inside of her cheek to contain her noise of weakness and flipped backwards when a spinning bola whipped past Amon and headed straight for her. She could feel the air it displaced whoosh past her, but it harmlessly bounced off of Aang's clenched fist and dropped out of sight.

The sun dipped below the horizon and threw Republic City into darkness, with only the twinkling stars and bright, hovering moon for light. The warring soldiers strained their eyes to see who was who, to take care not to attack their own, until Mako threw fireballs at the lanterns scattered about the island to solve the problem.

Bolin had taken a high ground position and was ripping chunks of rock away, heaving them in the direction of chi blockers with as much care as he could manage, for their own were intermingled, and he didn't want to accidentally hit them. His brother was next to him, throwing his fists forward to send tongues of white hot flames at their enemies. The dry grass caught fire and blazed jaggedly through the battlefield.

The two benders worked their elements to their advantage, using earth to create barriers between chi blocker and their own army when it seemed like an attack would not be blocked, and dazzling bursts of flames to blind the chi blockers and send them scurrying away on the defensive. They were highly alert and scanning the chaotic battlefield for any places where they could provide an edge against the powerful Equalist army.

Several of their own had managed to swipe a few electrified gloves in the confusion and passed them off to Desna and several ex-metalbenders. The officers were slightly familiar with them, which was infinitely better than not at all. They were very capable weapons in their palms. The electrified glove wielders moved about the island surface, keeping up a simultaneously defensive and offensive wall.

Korra, still wearing her full Equalist gear, jumped into action, launching herself high into the air and falling in the middle of the fray. She spun around, throwing her fists out in the direction of the chi blockers, who were caught off guard by being attacked by someone who looked like one of their own. They were blown away like leaves from the concentrated air blasts.

"Is… is that Equalist… _airbending?_" Bolin wondered aloud, dropping the stones he had been about to wield in shock.

Korra used the abandoned rock as a ramp to vault herself up, and she swept her leg out in an arc, sending out a thick wind scythe that cleaved through the ground that a group of chi blockers had been standing on moments ago. She landed next to Bolin and ripped her face mask off before he could react violently. She grinned wildly at his stupefied expression.

"Keep it up, guys!" she encouraged before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Mako and Bolin exchanged bewildered looks at the realization that Korra was here and had unlocked her airbending. For now, it was pushed to the back of their minds until they weren't in charge of protecting dozens of men and women, who were fighting tirelessly.

The resistance, with the aid of its three benders providing excellent cover, was able to gain small advantages over the seasoned chi blockers and landed numerous jabs on them, paralyzing limbs and stealing weapons. Many of Korra's own had fallen, though, and the resistance's numbers were dwindling slowly against the Equalists' onslaught from a combination of exhaustion and low-dose electrocution.

High above, Lin and Tenzin were sending a flurry of attacks at the evasive Equalist leaders, growing frustrated with their ability to move so swiftly. Lin had pulled out her knives and was timing her attacks with Tenzin's to have a better chance of catching them off guard.

She glanced at Tenzin from the corner of her eye and saw him nod subtly, indicating that he was ready. She slid two of her last three knives between her fingers and clenched her fist. She knew they had to be fast, to take advantage of the fact that Amon was more likely to dodge than deflect, as they had learned the longer the battle dragged on. There was a tiny window that they could catch him off guard while he was recovering from his dodge.

Lin threw her arm out, sending two of her knives at Amon. She waited a few seconds before sending out her last one.

Amon moved to avoid the knife that would have taken a chunk of his ear, and in doing so, he placed himself in the path of the second Lin had thrown at him. It grazed the cheek of his mask and left a deep slice, tearing through the side of his hood.

The third knife he crouched low to avoid.

Tenzin had sent out a sweeping gust of wind low to the stone below them with his foot moments after the third knife had been thrown.

The Lieutenant fell back, slamming his kali sticks into the stone to brace himself against the torrent of air that passed over him and nearly dislodged him. He held fast.

The currents caught Amon fully once he dropped into his crouch. There was no time for him to leap to avoid it. It forced him back jaggedly, and he tumbled clumsily over his lieutenant's kneeling form. He felt his boots leave the solid stone beneath him.

Amon was suddenly falling from the statue, with only air and a very fatal plummet awaiting him. His heart leaped into his throat, and his eyes widened in horror behind his mask. His hand immediately moved instinctively, as a waterbender naturally calling his element to save his life. Fingers curling inwards towards his chest, he then flung his arm outwards towards the stone above him.

A tendril of water from the flask in his uniform snuck up his arm, wrapping firmly around his wrist and then impaling through the stone arm of Aang like a dagger. The portion penetrating the stone froze, keeping it solidly in place. He exhaled in pain at the harsh yank upon his wrist and shoulder, dangling helplessly from his makeshift rope. The moonlight bore down on him, illuminating him for all to see.

His body quaked in fear, his pulse drumming deafeningly in his ears. He was in shock, staring up at the faces that peered down at him: Tenzin, Lin, and his lieutenant, all in similar states of astonishment and numb disbelief.

He could hear the clamoring from below on the island's surface. Angry, tearful screams from his once faithful subordinates spoke volumes of their emotional agony. He, a waterbender and their mortal enemy, had fooled them all, and it was almost too much to bear.

"_How could you?!_" the Lieutenant shrieked, his face contorted in betrayal and murderous rage. He forgot about their opponents, although Lin and Tenzin didn't appear capable of moving at the moment; they were staring unblinkingly down at Amon. "You, a _waterbender?!_ The Avatar was right!"

The former Equalist leader didn't know how to respond. He couldn't defend himself against the accusation, for it was painfully obvious that he had lied to them all. He needed to get away from here, and _fast_. He was on the verge of swinging himself with the makeshift rope he was attached from when he heard the hair-raising chirping of electricity.

The Lieutenant slammed his electrified kali sticks against the ice hook, and artificial lightning and the force behind his attack shattered it.

Amon lost control of the water, and it showered down around him uselessly. He immediately plunged towards the ground rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut in terror. His stomach flipped at the sensation of freefall, and his body curled inwards slightly. He idly begged the spirits that it would be quick and painless.

* * *

Korra, like the others, had become distracted from the heated battle at the sight of the Equalist leader using waterbending to save his own life. She winced at the cacophony of outraged screams around her coming from every betrayed Equalist. She couldn't help but pity them for being too blind to realize in time as she hurried towards the statue, eyes locked on Amon's form. There was a creeping terror worming its way up her spine the longer he remained helplessly suspended from his watery rope. She willed him to find solid ground once again, but he didn't move.

Then, his rope was gone, having dissipated into tiny sparkling droplets from the Lieutenant's attack. She heard herself screaming Amon's name hysterically as he fell to his certain death. _No!_ she cried, whether inwardly or where everyone could hear her, she didn't know or care. _No, he can't die! I won't allow it!_

_Please, please, no!_ _NO!_ She was too slow when she frantically tried to produce a cushion of air to save his life while running. It was too small, too slow, too clumsy, _too late_. She felt herself falling forward, having tripped over a stray, cruel rock in her hurry to reach him. She hit the ground, and her mind and throat screamed at the unfairness of it all. _Useless! Useless, slow, worthless! Spirits, WHY?!_

In response to her distress, there was a sensation, like a breeze dancing over her and empowering her. A murmur of voices erupted all around her and within her. It grew in intensity, easing her hysterical emotions until everything faded away, leaving her tranquil and otherworldly in her control. Through calm, confident eyes, she watched her hands as they whirled and effortlessly manipulated the air currents, molding them into a swirling vortex that caught Amon just before he hit the jagged stones and cradled him in its depths.

The tranquility faded away, having achieved what it was called for and leaving her relatively fatigued. She was still on her knees, and she settled back on her heels. Her eyes drooped wearily, and she watched Amon land harmlessly on his feet before her. His mask had been thrown from his face, leaving him to face her with eyes that couldn't hide the last vestiges of pure terror that had befallen him in his moment of near-death. His face was wide open to her, granting her teasing hints of intimate things she always wanted to know about him: his fear, his desire to live, his bitter regret at losing everything he cared about.

She could have cried at the relief that broke over her. Amon was alive, and she had saved him. Only seconds more, and he would have been nothing more than a broken, lifeless body for her to wail mournfully over. There was so much she realized she needed to still say to him. She had such precious time left with him.

But all too soon, Amon was darting away like his life depended on it. He reached the edge of the island and flung himself off the edge towards the restless water below. It caught him, like an old friend, wrapping him protectively in its depths.

Then he was speeding across the bay and far away from her and everyone else he had left behind without care.

A tingle of panic returned, and she felt the absolute power of the cosmos come back to her, lending her the strength that she had trouble mustering. Her eyes glowed brilliantly, and she called a wave to catch her as she dropped off Memorial Island in pursuit, only vaguely aware of what was happening. Then, with airbending, she was flying forward over the water.

She swept her arms about her rapidly charging form to keep up with the man ahead of her, who was encased in a swirling cocoon of water that propelled him across the Yue Bay towards the outskirts of Republic City. She pumped her legs furiously, barely skimming the surface of the water with her bursts of alternating airbending and waterbending.

Amon shot from the water's embrace when he reached Republic City and dropped into a crouch atop the cobblestones of the street he had landed on, his coat tails dragging behind him. He snapped his head to the side to see Korra, eyes aglow in the grasp of the Avatar State, launching herself from the water's surface in a whirlwind of currents and water and flying towards him like a deadly, tranquil spirit.

He cursed softly under his breath. With the speed of airbending, she would be able to surpass his own pace with ease. The water was the only place he could have a chance of truly outrunning her, but then again, she wasn't a master bloodbender. He could lose her in the maze of back alleys of Republic City, and she would never be able to track his position from his heartbeat. With that thought in mind, he darted forward in a run, crossing the remainder of the street and tossing himself into the pitch black alleyway between two silent buildings.

Korra touched down where Amon had been seconds before, the previous Avatars fading away and leaving her on her own, and she pursued him without a second thought. She couldn't see him ahead of her, but she could hear the furious drumming of his footfalls. She sent herself shooting forward with a burst of her airbending and could see the dim outline of Amon just in front of her. She reached out to grab ahold of his dangling hood.

The man swiftly turned a corner, leaving Korra to cry out in shock and struggle to skid to a stop. She painfully hit the wall that ended the path and, giving herself mere seconds to recover from the collision, threw herself after him, lest she lose him in the dark.

The moon peeked through the opening above them and illuminated Amon's armor with a few teasing glints. And then he was gone, having disappeared around yet another corner.

The running room ended too abruptly for Korra to take advantage of her speed, for it slowed her down even more to have to try to stop so abruptly at each corner. Her frustration mounted. He was always well ahead of her, turning corners just as she did. She was falling behind. It was a cruel game, but one she was desperate to win. She neared an alleyway she had seen him enter, but when she entered it, she didn't see him at all. She growled. With a spin of her heel, she sailed up into the air and onto the roof of one of the numerous obstacles that kept her from the former Equalist leader. She sprinted, leaping across gaps and peering below her in hopes of spotting the elusive man.

Amon soon couldn't feel the Avatar's heartbeat, which had dissipated from his range. He finally slowed his pace and bent over to place his hands on his knees. He leaned back against the wall behind him and let out a quiet breath. He was slightly winded from the chase. She had been formidable and managed to match his pace for well over ten minutes, but he believed he had finally lost her.

There was an uneasy nausea within him. He hadn't allowed the full weight of his grave mistake to settle in just yet, but he was sickened by both his exposure and his near-death experience. He let his eyes close, and he contemplated his dwindling options.

"It doesn't feel nice to almost fall to your death, does it?" a resentful voice sounded in his ear.

His eyes flew open, and he stumbled away from Korra, who glared fiercely at him. He berated himself; why was he falling apart like this? He should have detected her presence long before she found him. "Touché, Avatar, it does not." He eyed her warily, her tense form bathed in the moonlight above her. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish by following me? Did you save me so you could have the honor of killing me yourself?"

She bared her teeth at him, insulted. "I would _never_ take a life!"

"Then why are you here?"

"You have no right to run from the problem you created. You brought this war upon Republic City, so what are you going to do to solve it?"

"Absolutely nothing," he retorted. Truthfully, it was no longer his to oversee. With those few moments of waterbending, he had become an enemy to his Revolution. "Make no mistake, Avatar. I still do not see it as a problem despite what had happened. The Equalists will continue their mission uninterrupted."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Only you could successfully remove bending. They will crumble into nothingness now that their leader has shown himself to be such a hypocrite, a _liar_."

He matched her expression, and then some. "So little faith. They will find a way. They will adapt, as nonbenders always do."

She strode forward and grabbed two handfuls of his uniform. She neared his face and whispered menacingly, "I'd like to see them try. They don't stand a chance against me. The power of the Avatars."

Amon immediately raised a hand and pinched at the back of her neck. His other hand hovered threateningly over her forehead. "I don't know how you were able to unlock your airbending, but what's to keep me from taking it from you, like I did for the rest of your bending?"

She merely stared back at him with determination, unconcerned about, but very aware of, his hands on her. "You won't. You told me you regretted it before, and now that you don't have an image to uphold, you won't hurt me."

He shoved her against the wall to immediately prove her partially wrong, his eyes flaring, his lips curled in a snarl. His fingers dug into her arms, which he kept pinned against the unforgiving, uneven stones behind her. He covered her with his body, poised like a venomous snake about to strike. When he spoke, his voice was deadly calm with his anger simmering just beneath the surface. "How utterly presumptuous of you."

"You won't hurt me," she repeated confidently, leaning forward. Her lips were inches from his, and her eyes reflected her want to close the remainder of the distance between them. She wanted him to be the one to do it, though.

He would not close the distance, although his eyes did momentarily linger distractedly upon the tempting bow of her lips. "As proven time and time again in the past, you are often wrong about what I will and won't do. So tell me, do you still want me now, _Avatar?_" His glacial eyes dared her to speak the word that was clear in her expression as she gazed reverently at his face, as if committing the details to memory. "The hypocrite, the traitor to his cause? _The bloodbender?_"

"Yes," she admitted. If anything, she wanted him even more. He didn't need a mask to hide behind, and no longer would he need those morbid scars staining his exceedingly handsome features. His emotion was open, raw, and honest, and she wanted more.

He gritted his teeth. "You think you understand me from a few conversations with my brother? You think you understand what I will do now after losing my life's work? You know _nothing_ about me, Avatar, and I intend to keep it that way. Your silly feelings do not sway me, and if anything, I should blame _you_ for the ruin of my Revolution. You are nothing more than an obstacle to me, a petty distraction."

She glared icily, letting the harsh words fall away like stray water droplets. He was still wearing his mask even if it wasn't firmly situated on his face. Who was he trying to convince? There was nobody left that needed to be convinced. "My _silly_ feelings saved your life."

He laughed shortly, the sound startling her because she had never heard him laugh, even if it held no humor. He looked down his nose at her. "Your entire existence has done nothing but ruin my life since the day I was recognized as a waterbender. The fact that I am still standing here and enduring the regret of my failure says nothing except that you're continuing to prolong my suffering."

The words hit her unexpectedly hard. She felt her glare break under the strength of his apparent loathing. She stared helplessly at him as she mulled over his words.

He had been set on his path as a tool of revenge because of what she was. He lost his childhood, his parents, and his brother because he was led to believe that his sole purpose in life was to avenge his father's loss of bending. He could never go back and have a real relationship with Tarrlok because of her.

She finally succumbed to her crumbling resolve and averted her eyes, feeling them fill with stinging tears at the realization that Amon had every right to hate her, and that she should have never tried to convince herself otherwise. He had called her a petty distraction, and he had once dismissed his kiss as a primal reaction as a man and nothing more.

A whimper escaped her, and she sagged against the wall. If she hadn't been held up only by Amon's unrelenting grip on her arms, she would have dropped, boneless, to the ground. She felt one of her arms fall to her side when he released her, and then a couple fingers hooked under her chin to lift her face back to his.

His face was still hard, guarded, as he regarded the tears that spilled from her lashes. He appeared to be having a mental struggle with deciding what he wanted to say to her. His brow furrowed, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "Your silly feelings _shouldn't_ sway me," he corrected himself tersely. "You _shouldn't_ mean anything to me, just a petty distraction and nothing more."

His silky baritone washed over her, and it took her moments to register his meaning through the grief that clouded her mind. Her eyes widened, and her heart swelled painfully with hope. She felt his hand drift upwards to wipe away her tears.

"There is nothing I could say to make this easier for you, Avatar," he muttered, "and it appears that my body wishes for me to suffer even more when we finally part."

"Part?" she echoed hoarsely. "Where will you go?"

"It defeats the purpose if I tell you," he replied flatly. He finally pulled away from her when he was confident that she could stand on her own, taking his encompassing heat with him. He took a few steps backwards to distance himself when she made to grab for his charcoal tunic.

"Amon! Noatak…" She took a few clumsy steps forward when he turned his back on her. "No, please… Don't leave."

He raised a hand to his face and tore at the fake scarring on his face while keeping his back to the distraught Avatar. He said nothing.

"Nobody else knows your face well enough. You don't have to leave Republic City," she reasoned desperately. She took a step to the side so she could see his profile, the way his eyes drifted shut as if in distress. "Tarrlok and I wouldn't say anything. I promise."

"I know," he simply stated, to the latter. "But what would you propose I do here with the remainder of my life? What good could I possibly do in a city that wishes for my destruction?"

"Well, I…" She honestly didn't know how the man would spend his days in Republic City once everything went back to normal. She hadn't considered anything past just keeping him from leaving her and disappearing completely. It was selfish, but she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again, of him fading to a mere regretful memory. She bit at her lip and stammered, "I… I just want... Amon, I want you to—"

"—Be your secret…" his eyes flicked to hers, "…lover?"

There was a dark promise in that simple suggestion, in the way he looked at her with his eyelids drifting down slightly into a sensual stare. Her face flushed hotly at the thought, and she staggered back a few steps when her body betrayed her. She went weak at the knees and had to scramble for a hold on the stones to keep herself upright.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a faint smirk at her powerful reaction. He slid a hand into his uniform to retrieve the small flask that he kept on his person at all times, now containing only a small amount of water. His eyes never left her trembling form when he raised a hand and drew the last of the water to hover in the air for his use. Then he took it into his hands and washed away the paint from his face until the water was pink in color. He returned it to its flask, and it disappeared from sight. "Cater entirely to the desires of the Avatar, and… make her into a woman?"

Korra tensed when Amon turned fully to her once again, and she greedily drank up the sight of his elegant cheek bones, the masculine jaw, the enticing curve of his lips. Her mind failed her and went blank. She let out small, gasping breaths, aroused by the sinful promise laced into his words.

"_Hmm?_" he prompted throatily, taking another step towards her.

A small noise escaped her, one of both distress and pleasure. "I—what was… the question?"

His smirk widened, reminiscent of his lost mask. His deliberate steps brought him to her, and he grasped her by the arm, tugging at it to close the final distance between them. He spun her around so her back was to him and held her snugly against him in an intimate embrace, with one arm around her waist and the other up and around her arched neck.

Korra's head fell against his shoulder, spilling her locks across his shoulder. She was overwhelmed by his proximity, and every inch of her skin tingled deliciously. She covered the hand on her abdomen with her own, lacing her fingers with his.

The hand around her neck trailed over her skin and left gooseflesh in its wake in a sensual motion, tugging the cloth around her neck downwards as it went. A pair of lips caressed her ear, and she felt, rather than heard, the words when they were spoken huskily to her.

"I asked you if you want me to be your lover. Your… little secret during the night," Amon purred. He brought his hand across her clothed collar bone leisurely and parted his lips to briefly flick his tongue over her hypersensitive flesh, just enough for her to feel it, before he lowered his face to delicately nuzzle the straining tendon of her neck with the bridge of his nose. "Would you like for me to introduce you to _ecstacy?_"

"_Amon_…" she breathed, startled at the unfamiliar sultry, heady tone that left her throat when she uttered his name. Her answer danced on the tip of her tongue, but her voice escaped her when she tried to speak. She was too timid to admit what they both already knew.

The former Equalist leader swept his tongue over her neck in response before attaching his lips to her skin and peppering kisses possessively. His hand curled over her upper arm, lifting it and guiding it until it hooked around the back of his neck, out of the way.

Korra immediately buried her hand in his dark hair and pushed at his head to try to force him closer. All she could focus on was his lavish attention to the curve of her neck and the long digits that wandered down over the underside of her arm to her ribcage. There was a barely there, tantalizing brush against the sensitive swell of her chest, setting fire to her nerve endings.

His power and cool confidence washed over her, entrapping her. His fingers stroked her gently but daringly, filling her mind with nothing but him and his imposing presence shadowing her. She wanted him so much that she couldn't think straight, and her answer tingled her lips, a mere whisper away from being voiced.

"What is your answer," he murmured against her saliva-slickened flesh, all too aware of the thumping of her erratic pulse inches from him, "_Korra?_"

"_Yes!_" she moaned fervidly, throwing her head back and arching against him. The mere sound of her name coming from his lips like a dark, forbidden caress had ripped her answer from her without a second thought. There was a liquid fire pooling in her lower body, and she was helpless against the faint, pleasurable pulses that emanated from it, zinging through her limbs to the tips of her toes and fingers like electricity. She whimpered deliriously, "Amon… _Noatak_, please…"

He exhaled hotly against her, squeezing his eyes shut to try to regain his composure. It was futile, a losing battle, as his mind was hazy with his lust. He grabbed her by the jaw and angled her head so he could access her tempting lips that begged for him, murmuring his name like a prayer. He greedily devoured them, silencing her pleas. His lips slid across hers in an erotic, slick dance, possessing her with every caress. He pulled back just enough to speak, his mouth brushing hers with every word. "You once accused me of seducing you…"

Korra cut him off, desperate to lose herself in the sensation of his kisses and caring little about anything else. She finally had time alone with him, and she didn't intend to squander it. She tugged at his bottom lip with her own, capturing it and grazing it with her tongue to coax him into taking it a step further.

He groaned brokenly into her mouth and grasped her hips with an insatiable hunger, squeezing roughly in punishment. He parted from her again, his eyes half-lidded with desire, and continued determinedly, "Before tonight, you didn't even fully comprehend what that word _meant_."

She spun around in his arms and shoved him against the wall where he previously had her trapped. She reclaimed his lips savagely, swallowing his guttural, pleasured groans. Her tongue darted between his lips and caressed his.

He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, panting. He was burning and aching with arousal, but he enjoyed the build-up too much to rush it. The expressions and noises the Avatar made for him were too addicting to dismiss. He loved teasing her, watching her imagination run wild from his colorful insinuations. "You would do _anything_ to please me, wouldn't you, Korra?"

"Mm, _yes_. Anything, Noatak," she moaned softly, breathily. Her hands slid down his chest, exploring the muscular physique that lay beneath her. Mind, body, and heart, she couldn't resist him. "…How can I please you?"

Amon's breath hitched as he watched her kiss-swollen lips form the words. He could voice at least ten different ways Korra could please him. They all would bring a furious blush to her cheeks and make her squeeze her thighs together, force her knees to give out from under her without him even touching her. Tempting, _very_ tempting, but perhaps another time. His body could only hold off for so long; he needed her. "Allow me to show you," he purred, leaning in to reconnect their lips.

Both of them marveled at the liquid fire that roared through their blood at the contact between them. They were swept away completely in a wave of carnal and absolute want. Amon couldn't remember the last time he lost control of himself to this degree; all he could think about was immersing himself completely in the Avatar, taking everything her exceptionally curvy body had to offer again and again. Korra could only tremble under the power of her emotions, her adoration for the mysterious man amplified tenfold at the thought of being intimately his.

She broke their fierce kiss and lingered shyly at his clothed abdomen, unable to boldly cross the point of no return. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes were glazed rapturously. She had to tell him, if only to have the chance to be able to change everything between them, to add meaning to the powerful energy that crackled between them. She needed to voice her feelings for him before it was too late, as proven by how she almost lost him forever that night.

Her voice broke when she confessed, "Oh,_ spirits_… Noatak, I love you…"

He flinched violently at the words, as if she had slapped him across the face. It was a douse of frigid water, sucking the powerful heat and desire from him and leaving a pathetic, simmering pile of ashes behind. He pulled away from her, eyes alert and guarded. "_No_," he responded with conviction, "you don't."

She stared at him in hazy bewilderment, feeling a creeping of embarrassment from what she had admitted to him. Regretfully, she realized it was the wrong thing to say to the man. But she couldn't take it back. She had finally accepted her feelings for what they were, him being her first love. "_Yes_, I do."

Amon panted heavily, staring at the woman before him warily. Knowing the depth of her feelings for him made it impossible for him to continue, much to his regret. He would not remain in Republic City, hiding away like a criminal, always looking over his shoulder and wondering if there was a chance that one of his enemies could recognize his face or voice. He didn't know what he would do, but he certainly wouldn't subject himself to that fate.

The Avatar was in love with him, and she deserved more than hasty romps in alleyways that would never lead to what she wanted in the end—his companionship and reciprocation of her love. He was incredibly attracted to her, but he didn't love her. It was such a foreign concept, that he wasn't even sure what it felt like to feel love for another person. He couldn't do that to her. She was young, beautiful, and powerful. She still had infinite chances to replace him.

With that in mind, he gently pushed her away and continued on his original path through the alleyway, although his body wanted nothing more than to force her against the nearest hard surface and show her exactly what he could do to her, _for_ her. There were small aftershocks of his pleasure still distracting his mind and trying desperately to convince him to be selfish.

"What… w-_wait!_" she yelped, sprinting to catch up with him. She was still out of breath and burning with curiosity about the sensations Amon had intended to give to her. She laid a firm hand on his arm so he couldn't take another step.

"Go home, Avatar," he commanded wearily. "Your friends are wondering where you disappeared to. After having been imprisoned for so long, I'm sure you must be anxious to see them."

She nodded at that, for it was the truth. She did miss her friends dreadfully, but they would still be there when she returned. Amon didn't seem to have any intention of sticking around. She tried to meet his gaze with her own, but he turned his face away. "…Please don't go."

"I have one last thing to take care of," he responded dispassionately. "After that, I will leave Republic City completely. I can't say for sure where I will end up, but everything will eventually return to normalcy for you when I am gone."

"But—what about… becoming lovers? You said—"

"I was seducing you," he interrupted impatiently, "and yes, I very much intended to…" he paused, unsure of how to word it without being crude, "…become intimate with you, but I can't inflict that kind of damage on your mind. Not when you have convinced yourself that you're in love with me."

"_Fine_, I'm not in love with you," she retorted defiantly. Indignation flared white hot within her. "Will that convince you to ravish me like a beast?"

He stared, eyes slightly widened, at her unexpected boldness, then tilted his head back and laughed, rich and unrestrained, almost musical in quality.

Tui, La, and Yue, she loved this man, even if he hurt her again and again. She was captivated with the sight of him so unguarded in her presence. His laughter was beautiful and rare, a delicacy, and she savored it. She wished he had more reasons to laugh, but above else, she wished he loved her back. She studied him longingly, committing the details to memory, before she spun on her heel and trudged away from him. She couldn't stop him from leaving, so she was merely torturing herself by continuing to yearn for him to touch her again.

Amon felt Korra walking away from him without saying a word in farewell. His laughter abruptly subsided, and he frowned. He was bothered by cold departure, but he knew he had hurt her with his carelessness, like he hinted that he would. He should have never touched her. It was an unforgiveable moment of weakness.

He let her go.

They disappeared in opposite directions, having departed like complete strangers.

* * *

Once the Avatar had taken off after Amon, everyone regained their senses. The Equalists looked to the Lieutenant for guidance, appearing very much like lost children in the wake of the harsh betrayal.

The Lieutenant realized that Amon's abandonment had left a crippling handicap upon his army, and it would be foolish to continue. This battle was best left for later, after they had regrouped, and he had a chance to repair the damage that had been inflicted on the Equalist psyche. This needed to be handled very delicately.

He flung himself towards the grappling line that would take him down to the safety of the island surface. He grabbed at one of the straps attached to the line and flew downwards. He curled his legs up against himself and dropped to the ground once he neared a safe distance to freefall.

"_Retreat!_" he ordered with as much dignity as he could muster in the face of defeat. The airships hovering overhead released various platforms to reclaim their cargo, and the chi blockers hesitated, a rare show of disobedience, before scrambling to comply, bringing any wounded fellow Equalists with them.

"No!" Lin yelled at her army as they made to follow. She touched down on the ground after letting go of the strap of the helpful portable grappling hook and retrieved a few of her knives from where she saw them land. "Stay where you are!"

The diverse army stopped in their tracks at Lin's order, all too relieved to oblige.

She knew they were exhausted, pushed beyond their limits. They were barely conscious, running on only a few hours of sleep. Their muscles were overworked, and they were on the verge of collapsing. To extend the battle when her army could hardly stand would be a poor, cruel decision on her part, and she wasn't that kind of leader.

Tenzin touched down next to her in a whirl of dissipating currents and immediately took off for the building that housed his family.

"Let's gather the fallen and relocate to Air Temple Island," Lin commanded. "Move out!"

The soldiers worked together to sling comrades who had been knocked unconscious from electricity over their shoulders. They were transported to the waiting ferry at the dock.

Tenzin appeared at the top of the staircase with his trembling, quietly sobbing wife folded in his arms, his children clinging to his legs. He was solemn, although his shoulders shook gently with emotion at being reunited with his family.

The airbending family descended to the dock and rejoined the others, following them onto the ferry.

Only once the ship departed did Tarrlok come out of his hiding spot with Naga treading closely at his heels, previous animosity apparently forgotten. He made his way over to where his brother's discarded mask lay. Staring down at it, he bent over and picked it up, examining it. He pressed it tenderly to his chest and closed his eyes in grief. It was even harder expressing farewell to his brother a second time, having now experienced the indescribable realization that his brother and once best friend was still alive, but he knew there was nothing keeping Noatak in Republic City now. He felt like his eleven-year-old self again when he closed his eyes and murmured, "Good bye… Noatak."

* * *

"_Korra!_"

There was a chorus of shouts of her name when she arrived on Air Temple Island in a swirl of air. She landed on her feet and was immediately tackled by Bolin and Mako, followed closely by Tenzin, Pema, and the airbending children. She mechanically opened her arms and accepted the love of her friends. Their relief was palpable, but it did little to soothe her.

Lin, her ex-metalbenders, and the White Lotus were solemn but nodded at her, pleased to see their Avatar safe. The nonbenders smiled at her warmly, exhausted but unharmed for the most part.

"You're an airbender!" Bolin marveled, his arm flung about her waist. "You have to tell me all about it!"

"Korra, I can't believe you're back," Mako told her, a hand on her shoulder to convince himself that she really was standing there.

"I'm so proud of you," Tenzin murmured. He wrapped a protective arm around the shoulders of Pema, who leaned against him with a hand pressed to her swollen abdomen. "You unlocked your airbending even after losing everything else, and you managed to escape from the Equalists to help rescue my family. Thank you."

"Korra! Korra!" the children cried, forcing their way through the group to cling to her. Their wide eyes regarded her with awe, like they had never seen her before. "You're one of us now!"

The Avatar returned the hugs with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which truthfully wasn't much. She ached with suppressed tears and wanted nothing more than to disappear in a hole. She felt so detached from them, and it was utterly terrifying. "Hey, guys," she greeted, her voice cracking. "I'm back."

Her friends seemed to recognize something was wrong, be it her loss of bending or something else, and they backed away to give her some space.

She shifted her gaze from person to person and then turned to look out across the bay at the Memorial Island. Where were Tarrlok and Naga? She desperately needed to see him; he was the only one that could understand her now. She told him she would come back for him, and she wouldn't dream of leaving him.

"I need to go back to Memorial Island," she told them. "I forgot something there."

"There is no need," someone interrupted, calling attention to himself. "I'm here, Korra."

The group spun around as one to face the person who spoke, and a thick, suffocating silence descended on them, taken aback by the sight that greeted them.

Korra followed their gazes and locked eyes with a familiar glacial blue. It was Tarrlok, and he was dripping wet, seated atop an equally soaked Naga, who panted happily at the sight of the Avatar, appearing completely unconcerned about the man perched on her back.

"You… _you_…" Lin ground out, taking a step forward. Her eyes flashed with pure hate. She couldn't even articulate her insults, and she instead whipped out one of her bloodstained blades, which said more than enough. Even if she couldn't metalbend, she could still throw it very accurately. And now she was taking aim at the motionless ex-bloodbender. She reared her arm back and threw it without a second thought.

"Lin—!" Tenzin was already reaching out to deflect her weapon from its path, but another gust of air beat him to it, throwing the metal off course and sending it flying harmlessly.

Korra lowered her arm, and conflicted guilt contorted her features. She withered under the betrayed stare of the former Chief of Police, and the dumbfounded ones of her friends, and she held back the overwhelming urge to vomit. She felt like she was being torn between two different roles, two different sides, and she couldn't bring herself to pick only one. "I'm sorry, Lin. _I'm so sorry_."

"How could you?" Lin whispered, pale and aghast. "Do you not remember what this man did to us? What he was?"

"I remember," she responded hollowly, "but I also remember how he saved my life. I can't let you hurt him. …I'm sorry."

"Saved your life?" the stern woman echoed. "He was the reason you lost your bending, why you were captured by the Equalists. How did he possibly save your life?"

The Avatar felt self-conscious under the attention. Every single person on the island had their questioning eyes trained on her form. She was dirty, grief-stricken, and struggling under the weight of her stress, and she knew it would only take a small nudge to send her into hysterics. Her situation was so very precarious, and she dangled helplessly over the edge, saved only by the threads of her fragile self-control. Tarrlok's nearness was anchoring her because, in a very perverse way, he was her last link to Amon. She sank to her knees and buried her hands in the grass beside her knees. "I wanted to die after I lost my bending, and… Tarrlok convinced me that I still had a life worth living. So instead of hating him for what he was, you should realize that everyone makes mistakes. Everyone can change, and everyone deserves forgiveness."

They strained to hear her whisper, and when the words registered, nobody spoke. Nobody moved, struck frozen by the meaning of the young woman's words. They were thunderstruck by the sight of their Avatar, the most powerful being on the face of the planet, admitting to wanting to end her own life.

Tarrlok slid down from Naga and cautiously stepped towards her. "Korra…"

"You stay _right there!_" Lin ordered, like deafening clap of thunder. She was grinding her teeth in anger and glaring murderously at him, daring him to disobey her. She already had another blade in her hand.

The ex-councilman hesitated at the threat behind the woman's words, but he kept his eyes on Korra, who was peering back, appearing lost, at him through her messy bangs. He knew she needed comfort, knew that something had happened when she followed his brother, and it frustrated him that he couldn't approach her. He clenched his fists and did as commanded, though it made him sick to have to back down when Korra obviously needed him, her hollow gaze begging weakly.

Mako and Bolin knelt next to their distraught friend and watched her shoulders shake at various intervals. They didn't know what was wrong with her and didn't know what to say to make her troubles vanish. They were helpless.

"Did… Amon do something?" Mako finally spoke up tentatively. "Korra, what happened?"

The dam broke at the sound of _his_ name. A shuddering breath escaped her, a last futile effort at containing her emotions. But it was useless. She let out a heart-wrenching sob. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her finger nails into her palms until she drew blood, collapsing. She was a mess of limbs and tangled hair, tears streaming down her dark cheeks. She sobbed hysterically, pitifully, into the grass as the pain in her heart flared hotly in her chest.

Tarrlok ignored Lin's repeated command and rushed to Korra, followed by Naga, dropping to his knees in front of her. He lifted her from the ground and tugged her into his arms, wrapping them around her just tight enough to lend her his support. She buried her face in his neck and accepted it, gripping fistfuls of his Equalist uniform. He sensed that she wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to say it in front of her friends.

"I will start dinner. Children, please give me a hand," Pema murmured distractedly, retreating into the Air Temple. The airbending children followed dutifully, too astounded to protest.

The White Lotus and ex-metalbenders dispersed to attend to their own devices, thoroughly uncomfortable, and the nonbenders trickled after Pema after throwing pitying glances at the pair that was wrapped up in a world of their own.

Lin was fuming. The sight of Tarrlok embracing Korra and her returning it sickened her to the core, and she turned away. She desperately needed a target to take her rage out on, as well as needed to be alone to contemplate her lingering betrayal and inner turmoil. Korra's words, of Tarrlok having changed and deserving of forgiveness, were still bouncing around in her skull.

"I don't know the full story," Tenzin began calmly, though he was visibly unsettled, "so I will do my best to keep my judgment to myself for now. You… may join us for dinner, provided you enlighten us." It clearly was difficult for him to offer hospitality to the man who once did so much damage to Korra and Lin, but he couldn't ignore the way Korra allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms like a child. He knew Tarrlok was no longer a bloodbender, so it obviously wasn't against her will.

Tarrlok lifted his head and glanced back at the airbending master guardedly. "Very well. Thank you, Tenzin."

Mako and Bolin were the last to remain once Tenzin disappeared into the temple. They didn't quite know what to say and instead remained where they were awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, guys," Korra whispered from the vicinity of Tarrlok's collar bone. Her sobs had subsided, and her tears dried stickily against her face. How could she admit to her friends that the ex-councilman was the only one who would be able to understand her plight? That she had done something unforgivable? She couldn't stand to lose them, too, so she would have to keep her burden from them. She could already feel their friendship straining the longer she remained wrapped up in Tarrlok's comfort.

Bolin, poor Bolin, had to endure the sight of her wrapped up in another man's arms once again. But faithfully, he remained at her side because their friendship meant more to him than his jealousy. He swallowed thickly against his emotions. "It's okay, Korra. You don't have anything to apologize about. We're just glad you're back."

Mako was harder to read, although it was obvious that he didn't think Tarrlok belonged among them, that he was intruding on a Team Avatar moment. He nodded once in agreement of his brother's words, but it was barely visible under the dim lamplight.

She had everything to apologize for, but they didn't need to know that. She turned her head and smiled tightly at them. There was a chill in the air, but she hadn't noticed. Night had befallen them, and the faint scent of Pema's cooking drifted tantalizingly towards them. "I'm okay," she assured them. "You guys go inside and get comfortable. I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure?" Mako turned his golden eyes subtly towards Tarrlok. He was hesitant to leave her with him. "I'm all right out here. I can stay with you."

"You should be with Asami," she replied thoughtlessly and then realized that she hadn't seen Asami, even during the chaos of the battle on Memorial Island. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Gone." Mako averted his eyes, and his features clouded with grief. "She was abducted by her father."

Korra swiveled around to face him and felt horrible at the expression on the firebender's face and her own tactlessness. She took his hand in hers. "Mako… We'll get her back. Don't worry."

He nodded again, but he didn't appear comforted. He pulled away and climbed to his feet distractedly. "I'll go help Pema in the kitchen. By the way, she thinks that the baby will come any day now. Hopefully before the Equalists attack again."

"That's really great," Korra responded sincerely. Maybe the birth of a possible airbender was what they all needed to lift their spirits. There was an oppressive cloud lingering over the temple, suffocating them even after their small victory against the Equalists.

Bolin's hand found hers and squeezed gently. "We're here if you want to talk to us." A meaningful, reproachful look was directed at the frowning Tarrlok before the earthbender was copying his brother, also climbing to his feet. Before he and Mako disappeared, he shook his head in stupefaction. "Amon… a _waterbender_. Who would have guessed?"

Tarrlok tensed.

Korra simply stated, "You did, pretty much. That's some impressive intuition."

He laughed lightly, recalling the assembly they crashed what seemed like so long ago. "I guess you're right. I'll keep that in mind in the future."

With that, the brothers finally left Tarrlok and Korra alone.

She settled back against the comfort he offered, sighing wistfully as he welcomed her back into his arms. However, she suddenly realized that something hard between them was digging unrelentingly into her abdomen, and she reared backwards as if she had been burned, completely scandalized. "_Tarrlok!_"

"What?! It's not _me!_" he yelped, jumping slightly and holding up his hands defensively. Something tumbled from his lap to the grass below them.

It was Amon's mask: pale, smirking, and staring up at Korra. The power of its mocking lingered even after parted from its owner.

She quieted immediately and picked it up. Turning it over in her hands, she stared blankly. She noticed a deep slice in the cheek and wondered idly where it had come from. There were also smeared bloodstains—were they his? "Why do you have this?"

"Call me sentimental, but last time he left, I had nothing to remind me of him."

The Avatar lifted herself up onto her legs and brushed the grass from her uniform. She offered her free hand to Tarrlok, who accepted it and stood next to her. She released him and instead found Naga's ear, scratching behind it.

Wordlessly, the three of them wandered down a stone path under the lamplight and away from the warmth of the Air Temple. "Are you cold?"

"Yes," he replied. He was very cold, but he pushed his discomfort aside. "But let's talk. You look like you need it."

"I do, very much."

The pair found a comfortable spot on the edge of the cliff they had jumped from with Naga during their escape attempt. The polar bear dog shook the water from her fur and then settled down comfortably at their backs, providing a solid body to lean back against.

Korra could see the statue of Aang glinting brilliantly under the moonlight in the distance. "I followed Amon through the city after he fled the battle. I almost lost him a few times, but I managed to surprise him in an alleyway."

Tarrlok remained quiet and unimposing, allowing the Avatar to narrate her story at her own pace. He listened intently to her quiet words and pictured it in his mind.

"He was still pretending like he was my enemy," she continued. She shook her head. "As if he still had to prove that I meant nothing to him other than a conquest of war, even though everyone knew he was a waterbender. He threatened to take my airbending from me and tried to push me away with insults."

"It's a coping mechanism of his," Tarrlok supplied lightly. "Noatak seems strong and immovable, but he runs from things he can't deal with. He was distant when we were children, so it wouldn't surprise me that he hasn't changed."

"Mm. But then…" she hesitated, cheeks tinted pink and thankful for the cover of the night, "…he hinted that he had feelings for me, and he… asked me if I wanted him to be my lover."

The ex-councilman let out a harsh exhale and turned to look at Korra.

"He touched me… kissed me," she narrated haltingly, thoroughly embarrassed from the way Tarrlok was looking at her. "He… seduced me, and… he—we almost… He wanted me. _That_ way."

Tarrlok bit down on his lip hard. Jealousy curled like a restless snake within him, and he dreaded to hear what happened next. He understood what she was trying to say, even if she didn't know how to properly articulate it. He didn't want to picture it.

"I wanted him, too. I wanted him to be my lover," she finally spoke up after moments had passed, "and I told him that I love him."

Tarrlok's heart nearly stopped. The snake of jealousy burst into flames within him, searing and unforgiving. "You… you love him?" he inquired hoarsely, then cleared his throat.

"Yes." She turned her hollow gaze to him. "But he doesn't love me. He left, though he said he had one more thing to take care of before he disappeared from Republic City completely. He didn't say what it was."

The ex-bloodbender digested that, slightly mollified, although sympathetic to what he knew Korra was going through every time someone mentioned his brother's name and reminded her that she wasn't wanted in return. He knew it well.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Her voice was as light as air, cautiously hopeful.

Tarrlok shook his head, hating himself because he couldn't give her an answer that would satisfy her. To pretend that Noatak would linger and confront his problems would be a cruel thing to subject the love-stricken young woman to. "Noatak has a way of detaching himself from his emotions. It means nothing to him to leave everything behind in a moment's notice."

The Avatar sagged in depression at the blunt response. Her heart ached. "I see."

"Could you ever love me the way you love him?" Tarrlok inquired softly, hesitantly. If only she could feel that way about him. He had so much to give her, if only she would accept it. He would never leave the Avatar sobbing her heart out in a sea of broken-heartedness like his brother did. How was _he_ the weak one when he was faithfully at her side through her lowest points?

Korra glanced at the infatuated man and was suddenly struck with the similarities between his moonlit features and Amon's. There was no question that they were brothers. Tarrlok certainly held his own attraction; he was fiercely loyal to her, incredibly handsome, had a dry sense of humor that often had her rolling on the ground in laughter, and he was—had been—a powerful bender. He was confident, charming, if not overly arrogant at times, but above all, he loved her and wouldn't hesitate to declare it.

She tried to imagine loving Tarrlok, but her heart gave a nasty pang that resonated into a hollow, aching pulse. It was too soon. She was still tormented over the loss of Amon.

His eyes were downcast, expecting rejection but having been unable to resist uttering the question. He was a man who had grown accustomed to loneliness and regret, to unfulfilled, simple desires of knowing what a real family is like. Grown accustomed to having nobody there to simply unwind with after a long day.

She was attuned to him after having spent so long with him, and she knew the pain that slowly ate away at his insides—that of unrequited love. She couldn't help herself when she leaned over and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss against the corner of his mouth. His scent, while no longer being the overpowering vanilla he had been fond of as a councilman, was uniquely him, and it teased at her senses.

Tarrlok stared wondrously at her when she pulled away. His eyes were wide and hopeful. "Please tell me that was a 'yes.'"

"That was a… maybe. But it's too soon to tell. All I can think about is _him_," she responded, a defeated hunch to her shoulders. "Tarrlok, you have earned my respect and my affection for what you have done for me. You are very handsome, and your feelings for me are incredibly flattering. But my heart is stubborn and still clings to the hope that Amon—_Noatak_ will return and sweep me off my feet."

Visibly pleased, Tarrlok nodded. "The mighty Avatar Korra is a hopeless romantic. Understood."

She sent a rueful smile his way, appreciating him attempting to lighten the mood.

They sat side by side companionably on the edge of the cliff, their feet dangling over the inky black rippling waves far below them. They stayed that way until their stomachs rumbled in protest and could hear someone faintly calling for Korra.

They turned and headed towards the Air Temple together, inseparable in their shared pain.

Amon's mask dangled weakly from Korra's grasp.


	27. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, one-sided Tarrlok/Korra, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: Forgiveness**

_The Equalists divide in light of Amon's betrayal._

* * *

There was a stifling, uncomfortable silence hovering over the family dinner table late that evening.

It was the complete opposite in the adjacent group dining room, where nonbenders were chatting happily. The remainder of the nonbenders, elderly and children who had been unable to fight, had been retrieved from the sewer system. They were all blissfully oblivious of the tension in the next room over, where the airbending family was seated around their table with Team Avatar. The White Lotus and police force had eaten swiftly before dividing into guard teams to patrol the perimeter of Air Temple Island in case the Equalists came back early for a surprise attack.

The reason for the tension was obvious. Lin and Tarrlok were on opposite sides of the room, as far as humanly possible without being completely pressed against the walls. They expressed loathing for each other clearly on their faces, and they both refused to share dinner with each other.

Everyone was tense as they nibbled at their food, as if they expected a fight to start. There were certainly plenty of sharp utensils sitting temptingly at their unused places at the table.

"Pass the bread," Meelo mumbled.

Tenzin broke off a healthy chunk of bread and gave it to his son before returning to his meal. After only moments, he gave up and sighed deeply. He couldn't eat peacefully in the oppressive atmosphere. Discarding his eating utensils on his plate, he turned to the stern woman. "Lin, sit, please. This is ridiculous, and I know you're hungry."

She grunted softly in acknowledgement and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes never leaving Tarrlok's.

Tenzin shook his head incredulously and turned to the ex-councilman. "Tarrlok, I invited you to eat with my family, not to stand there and make the rest of us uncomfortable. We are still waiting for your explanation, as well."

"I don't feel welcome," he simply said, an undercurrent of coldness directed at the former Chief of Police.

Without pausing in her chewing, Korra reached behind herself blindly and grasped Tarrlok by the wrist, pulling him roughly to the cushion next to her. "There, you are welcome to eat. S'good. Eat."

Tarrlok shot the Avatar a slightly humiliated look when Mako and Bolin began openly snickering at him, but she ignored him. Grudgingly, he began to eat the slightly cold but still flavorful vegetable mix. He dabbed his napkin at his lips after he had alleviated his hunger pangs somewhat. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Everything. Help us understand why Korra trusts you, when all we see is a bloodbender that used his talent to capture our Avatar and Chief of Police to keep them imprisoned. Why now, after the last thing we heard from Lin was that you had tortured them for days, is Korra suggesting that you deserve to be forgiven?"

"Former bloodbender," he corrected wistfully. Then, his lips twisted into a cruel smile, and his eyes lit up with glee. "_Former_ Chief of Police."

Lin's brows twitched, and it was obvious that she was struggling to control her violent urges. "Keep that up, and you won't be able to eat solid food anymore. Now _enlighten us _or stop wasting our time."

"Tarrlok, you're not helping your case," Korra informed him pointedly. "I'm vouching for you, and you're throwing it back in my face."

"You're right. I apologize." He folded his hands in his lap. "Perhaps I should… start with the worst of it. Maybe consider restraining her," he nodded at Lin, "until I'm done, or I probably won't have a tongue to speak with."

"Lin will control herself," Tenzin dismissed firmly, all too aware of Lin's narrowed eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"I will have to take your word with that one, Tenzin." He sighed and glanced at Korra, who stared at him with an unreadable expression. It was now or never. "…My brother is Amon, and our father was Yakone, a crime lord that attempted to kill Avatar Aang. Both of them were bloodbenders—Amon still is, obviously."

Mako and Bolin simultaneously had begun choking on their food from the instant Amon's name slipped from Tarrlok's lips, and Meelo and Ikki were quick to wildly beat on their backs with their fists in an attempt to help. Tenzin's eyes widened in horror. Pema and Jinora were both silent but visibly startled. Lin's reaction was the most interesting; her lips thinned, and she arched her eyebrows, unimpressed, as if to say, '_That explains everything.'_

But Tarrlok wasn't done yet. The words streamed from him with brutal honesty, holding nothing back. "I used my position as chairman to secretly deal with the bending gangs, accepting generous bribes in exchange for territory and protection from law enforcement. In turn, I used the yuans to convince the majority of the city council to vote for my decisions so that my word became law. My laws often leaned in favor of my personal agenda, rather than the good of the citizens of Republic City."

Tenzin slammed his hand on the table surface, upsetting dishes. "_I knew it!_"

He still wasn't done, and he probably would never have the time to discuss every horrible thing he had done with the aid of his bloodbending and power in a fruitless effort to bring meaning to his existence and fill the hole within him. He had been the very definition of corrupt and never regretted a thing until meeting Korra.

"With bloodbending, I tortured the captured Red Monsoon faction leader and then later returned to end his life because I feared he would give away my secret. I was also mainly responsible for Beifong's resignation, as I deliberately sabotaged the Pro-Bending Tournament with the Agni Kai Triad, ordering them to show up in the event that the Equalists did not, and frankly just to ensure that everything went horribly wrong under Beifong's watch. I also delayed the investigations against Hiroshi Sato because he paid me a very, very handsome amount that I simply couldn't resist."

Korra wasn't completely naïve to the things Tarrlok had been capable of, but she still struggled to keep a straight face as she listened to him recite his misdeeds in a tone that suggested he was growing bored.

"_Despicable!_" Lin muttered. "Republic City never stood a chance with you and Amon on both sides. I would have assumed that you and he had this planned from the start, but he took your bending from you."

"Let's move on," Tenzin commanded, albeit more icily after learning about the extent of Tarrlok's treachery. "What can you tell us about your relationship with Amon?"

"I wasn't aware that Amon was actually my brother. My brother, Noatak, had disappeared when we were children, so I had assumed he died. I suppose I should have known better, as I saw firsthand what a waterbending prodigy he was. Anyway, up until he took my bending from me, we were enemies here in Republic City, and without a doubt plotted each other's demise."

"So how did you find out it was him?"

"He told me as he took my bending from me."

Korra glanced at Tarrlok subtly from the corner of her eye when she heard the smooth lie, pondering it, but said nothing. She could respect that he didn't want to tell them _everything_, even if she didn't know why he was keeping that particular part a secret.

"Why would he take your bending if you are brothers? And why would he keep his identity from you?"

Tarrlok shrugged lightly, appearing disinterested outwardly. However, he was still hurting inside, something he was content to keep to himself. _Why, indeed_. "Noatak was my brother. What he has become is not. I know nothing about him, and evidently that is how he would like it to remain between us, as he has fled the city and I am still here. Nonetheless, I did not agree—a rather huge understatement—with what he was trying to accomplish with the Equalists, and not even he could have altered my stance on the issue."

"So how does Korra fit into all of this?" This question came from Mako.

"We spent quite a lot of time together imprisoned by the Equalists. The first nights were the worst; we were both suffering from the loss of our bending, but Korra more so than I. She believed that since she had lost her bending, she should take her own life and be reincarnated as soon as possible. I helped her overcome it, and… that is most likely why she is sitting here today."

"But why does her life mean anything to you?" This was Lin's question. "She was nothing but a caged animal to you, and you allowed Amon to take her bending. It was because of you that she couldn't defend herself against him and wanted to die. Guilt, I suppose, caused you to intervene?" She snorted disgustedly.

"Perhaps a little bit," he admitted idly, "but I knew she was stronger than that. She just needed a little push in the right direction."

"Is there more you're not telling us? That was rather vague." Tenzin stroked at his beard in thought.

"Hm? What more could be to it? I am, after all, just a heartless monster. There is nothing beneath the surface to be found here, I assure—"

"—He's in love with me," Korra interjected softly, seeing that Tarrlok was only going to continue evading. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she was struggling to stay conscious. She intended to sleep that night, so she was tired of the banter.

The ex-councilman flushed under the numerous horrified, disbelieving stares. He cleared his throat a little excessively and then nodded, confirming it. "I am in love with Korra."

"W_eee_ll, _I'm_ going to bed now. G'night!" Meelo promptly escaped from the room, sufficiently uninterested, and perhaps a little disgusted, by the turn of the conversation. His sisters, however, were starry-eyed, hopeless romantics, and they remained where they were, although they leaned forward in interest.

"And… how do you feel about him?" Somehow, Tenzin found his voice and managed to ask the question that was clear in their faces. They were all thinking back to the sight of Korra in Tarrlok's arms, and somehow the answer seemed obvious. They just didn't want to believe it until she admitted it. As to how they would deal with it remained to be determined.

"He's my friend," she simply stated, relieving all but Ikki and Jinora. "The least I can do for him is try to persuade you that he's no longer the man you hated. I believe he has had time to atone, especially with the loss of his bending that he used to terrorize Republic City with. I'm vouching for him completely."

The airbending girls sighed and cooed about how sweet it was.

"We knew it from the beginning," Jinora pointed out. "All that gala stuff, the gifts. We _knew_ he was in love with you. He wasn't subtle about it at all."

"I bet he really did give you that dress," Ikki added slyly. "Now that his feelings are not a secret, he can admit it."

Tenzin's eye twitched. "Girls, help your mother clear the table, and then it's off to bed. Airbending practice bright and early!"

They grudgingly rose to do as ordered and circled around the table to stack dishes in their arms.

"I didn't send it!" Tarrlok denied vehemently before Jinora and Ikki were out of earshot, but their giggles suggested that they didn't believe him.

"So because you're in love with Korra, that makes up for every terrible thing you've done." Lin arched a disbelieving brow. "Am I missing something?"

Tarrlok rose to his feet and steepled his fingers elegantly in front of him. "Frankly, Beifong, I could not care less what you think of me. I gave my explanation as requested, but I didn't do so expecting to change any of your opinions about me. I am here in support of Korra and by the grace of Tenzin and his family. However, I will acknowledge that I quite possibly could never make up for what I've done, but have you known me to be one to give up that easily?"

Lin turned her head away with a haughty noise at the back of her throat.

"Well, if that is all you need from me, I would like to retire for the night. Is there a room I may borrow?"

"There's one down the hall from mine. I'll take him there, if that's okay, Tenzin," Korra offered.

He nodded, still appearing thoughtful. "That would be fine. Good night, Korra. And you, Tarrlok."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tarrlok responded, bowing respectfully. "And please thank your wife for the delicious meal."

"Good night, everyone." Korra moved around the table to wind her arms around Mako and Bolin. Pabu, who had been nestled around Bolin's neck, poked his nose into her ear briefly.

They returned the embrace tightly.

"You're sure you're just friends?" Bolin whispered worriedly.

"I'm sure." She smiled slightly at him. "He can't get away with _everything_, you know. His ego is large enough already without my help."

The brothers chuckled at the ex-councilman's expense, and Tarrlok rolled his eyes.

As Korra left the room with her companion trailing behind her, they both managed to catch Tenzin's comment, "Lin, you can't hide it from me. I know you're impressed with anyone who has the gall to stand up to you, even if it's him."

If she gave a reply, they didn't hear it.

* * *

Several days passed by with an uneasy alliance between Tarrlok and the airbenders. Lin, for the most part, ignored his presence, which was perfectly fine with him. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding and abusing the generosity of Tenzin's family, so he had taken to helping Pema with the chores that required her to be on her feet for an extended period of time.

In his free time, he stayed outdoors, seated on the grass and watching Korra practice her airbending on the training field with Tenzin and the children. It was also, to his displeasure, an opportune moment for certain thoughts to drift across his mind—ones related to his own desire to bend his element and, of course, Noatak. He wondered where he had made his new home. Somewhere far away, most likely, so neither him nor Korra could accidentally pass him on the street and recognize him.

He had long since shed his Equalist uniform, ripping it to shreds with a rather sadistic pleasure. Tenzin had loaned him some simple, heavy robes that he had purchased some time back from Republic City, and he tolerated it until he could return to his home and retrieve his own clothing.

He could hear the crash of the surf on the beach from where he was. Oh, how he wished to stand in it, feel the sand between his toes, and command the mighty ocean once again.

But alas, Tarrlok was no longer in control—of anything.

* * *

"_Korra!_"

The call pierced through the Avatar's subconscious and roused her from her fitful sleep. She opened her eyes groggily. It took her several moments to realize that she was being called again, more frantically. The thought that something was wrong tore her exhausted form from her blankets and had her tugging on her parka and boots. She hopped towards the shredded rice paper door to her room while attempting to fit her foot into the opening of her footwear.

Naga rose to her feet and followed closely behind when Korra sprinted through the hallways of the Air Temple towards the distant voice.

"Korra…" Ikki was standing in the dining room, petrified. She was staring at the entryway.

She followed the terrified airbender's line of sight and saw Tenzin and Tarrlok standing at the open door with grim, tense expressions. Beyond them, assembled in the courtyard, was a gathering of Equalists, who stood militaristic and intimidating in two neat ranks. The Lieutenant was not among them.

Naga growled throatily.

She was thunderstruck by the sight. Why were they standing there? Why wasn't Tenzin blowing them off the island? "I… don't understand. What's happening?"

"They want to talk to you," Tarrlok spoke up coldly. "They refuse to tell us why and will not leave until they speak with you."

"The White Lotus and police force are gathered outside to watch over the proceedings. Additionally, I will be right next to you if anything goes amiss. Mako and Bolin are getting dressed, as well." He turned to Ikki, and his stern face softened slightly. "Ikki, go find your brother and sister, then go to our room. Your mother should be there resting. Don't, under any circumstances, leave until I come back for you."

Ikki nodded numbly and retreated from the room in a flurry of wind, almost knocking into the brothers when they stepped out from an adjacent corridor.

Korra inhaled a deep breath and took cautious steps out into the sunlight, shielding her eyes from the sudden onslaught. Tenzin and Tarrlok were close at her sides, with Mako and Bolin behind them.

She soon found herself taking her last step, bringing her a respectable distance from the silent chi blockers. Her wary eyes flitted from goggled face to goggled face with growing apprehension. Her muscles were tight, prepared in case she was suddenly attacked.

However, they did nothing but stand there. Finally, one of them, a man, stepped out of rank to call attention to himself. "Avatar Korra, this… is difficult for us. Excuse our no doubt unwelcome intrusion. Allow me to begin by saying that we will not attack unless the need to defend ourselves arises."

She didn't believe him, and her doubt was clear in her face. But she nodded tightly. "The same goes for us. Why are you here?"

Another person broke rank to speak, a woman this time. "The betrayal of our leader has us," she swept her hand to indicate those gathered around her, "questioning whether we want to continue following the ideals of a hypocrite. Unquestionably, we continue to strive for equality for nonbenders, but we cannot call ourselves Equalists any longer. The message isn't truly equality, not anymore."

Korra's disbelief grew exponentially. She was disinclined to believe that these chi blockers were indeed here to switch sides. Was this a desperate war tactic of the Lieutenant, who was struggling to regain the upper hand? Her suspicion was shared by those gathered protectively around her.

"You have every right to be suspicious," continued the first chi blocker when the Avatar offered no response. He held out his hand and gestured to Tarrlok, who glared fiercely at him. "Seeing this former bloodbender, who once held you captive and used his gift to take advantage of you, at your side leads us to believe that you are a forgiving person, and—if you don't mind my boldness—maybe too much so."

"I do mind, actually. This _former bloodbender_ never sought to destroy all benders in a bloodthirsty, tyrannical reign. He isn't so deluded to believe that the natural order of the world can be tossed away and rewritten, so watch what you say. You don't know the full story."

A third person spoke up, seeing that Korra was still entirely unconvinced and growing hostile. "Avatar, you once strove for compromise and fairness for us, as well. Has this war made you so bitter that you have no forgiveness left?"

She averted her eyes to the grass and crossed her arms defensively. Was she indeed a bitter person now? Once, she believed there was nothing in this world that couldn't be solved without violence, but she was resigning herself to any means to end the conflict. A small, dark part of her was murmuring that it would be so easily to make them hurt, to truly regret what they had done. A whisper of the Avatar State, and they would truly learn what it means to regret.

The thought might have horrified her when she first ventured out into the world like a tottering newborn, naïve to the unfair state of the world, but it now slipped by without acknowledgement. Amon had done this to her. She was a different person, hardened, perhaps even the woman he had said he could make her into. Her trust was worn thin and mangled. She felt years older than she actually was and so very detached. Yes, she decided. She was very bitter.

"So what exactly do you want me to do for you?" she inquired flatly. Her voice was monotone, and she lifted her arms, palms to the sky. "Forgive you to ease your consciences? Absolve you of your crimes against nature?"

"Let us fight for you, a temporary alliance. We want to help end this war, swiftly."

A short, humorless laugh bubbled from Korra's throat. "Let me say this as respectfully as I can: leave Air Temple Island and crawl back to your misguided Revolution. You aided in the destruction of countless lives and attempted to wipe airbending from the world. And you know what? There was once a man like all of you. His name was Fire Lord Ozai, and he, too, thought that his actions were just. He died a miserable failure, hated by the rest of the world. Keep that in mind the next time we see each other in battle."

Mako and Bolin glanced at each other, unsettled by their friend's cold disposition. Where had their sweet, perky Korra disappeared to? Who was this mistrustful, merciless commander who had taken her place? For the first time since they met her, they were intimidated by what she was capable of.

Faced with no other decision, the chi blockers hesitated before dropping their electrified gloves and various weapons at their feet. Their hands came up, one after another, to pull the masks from their faces, revealing battle-worn men and women. Disarmed and unmasked, they appeared nothing more than weary people, robbed cruelly of their purpose that they once so passionately strived to realize.

"We have nothing now. Our city is torn apart, and our families are irreparably divided. It took us too long to realize that we are far down a dark path, but we are only human. You're our Avatar, too, and we give ourselves up to your mercy. We don't want to see what the world would become in the Equalists' wake. The Lieute—_the Leader_ has become very unstable, and we fear the worst."

Before she could formulate a response, someone spoke up behind her.

"Korra."

The Avatar glanced over her shoulder briefly, seeing Desna stepping out into the sunlight. The chi blocking instructor continued until she was standing in front of Korra and then looked out at her former fellow Equalists.

"Do you remember what you said a few nights ago when you were defending this former bloodbender?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing, "You said that everyone can change, and everyone deserves forgiveness. Did I hear you wrong?"

Korra frowned, hesitant. Could she claim she had been too distraught to think straight that night? "Well…"

"How are they any different?" Desna matched her frown. "When we first met and I agreed to teach chi blocking to you and your friends, I asked you to do something for me. I wanted you to remember that the Equalists were human, too. They cry and bleed like we do, and they can make mistakes."

"So you think we should just let them come right in and have lunch?" Korra inquired incredulously.

"No, but I do think you aren't giving them a fair judgment. All you see is the uniform, not the people. I don't know if they're truly defecting or not, but you should give it some more thought before dismissing them. You gave me a chance, didn't you? Don't forget, I once wore the same uniform."

The Avatar nibbled anxiously at her lower lip. She glanced at Tenzin, who was watching her carefully. She couldn't read his expression, but she suspected that he was leaving it up to her.

She then turned to meet Tarrlok's eyes, and she wasn't surprised to see the hostility swimming in their glacial depths. She knew he hated the Equalists and would never forgive them, but he, like Tenzin, had no input, for it was ultimately her decision.

She was on her own with this one, and she had no idea what to say. It was easier to just order them to leave and not have to ponder how they would feel about it, but she couldn't deny that Desna was right. She hadn't given a second thought to the men and women assembled before her, who had risked much by wandering into enemy territory and disarming themselves.

"Avatar Korra, we won't spring this on you and expect an answer right away, and we don't demand that you accept our assistance. All we want is you to consider our proposal, and if you still aren't convinced, we won't bother you again. If you do not want us here, you have our word that we won't be going back to the Equalists. We won't even remain in Republic City until we hear that this war has ended. However, while we're still here, we thought we would offer," one of the chi blockers spoke up. "We will return tomorrow for your answer, if you will permit it."

"All right," she responded. "Return tomorrow at this time, and I will give you my answer."

The man nodded, and as one, the former Equalists bent down to retrieve their fallen weapons and facial gear. They turned and left, backtracking to the hovering airship waiting for them without even glancing at the mixture of White Lotus and police force that was stationed about.

She watched them go with heavy indecision. She truly didn't know what to do.

* * *

"You know what I miss?" Korra posed this question to Tarrlok sometime after the chi blockers had departed. She was stroking a slumbering Naga's fur while watching the distant figures of Mako and Bolin fruitlessly playing an airbending game versus Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo without the aid of air scooters. The sight brought an amused grin to her lips, which felt good after so much stress had befallen her in such a short period of time.

"Mmm… Water Tribe delicacies?" He chanced a safe guess, rather than what he had immediately thought, which was, _Noatak? _He figured she wouldn't appreciate that, so he kept it to himself.

"Well, that, too. But no," she shook her head lightly, "music."

Tarrlok hummed in agreement. "There's no radio on the island?"

"There was, but I think the chi blockers stole or broke it. I really want one, though." She glanced at the ex-councilman. "What about City Hall? Did you have a radio in your office that we can borrow? We can force Mako to power it with his bending."

He glanced at her and smirked in regret. "Once, yes, but I believe it was destroyed when you and Beifong attempted to attack me in my office." As an afterthought, he continued lightheartedly, "Along with my favorite tea set and numerous mementos."

The Avatar winced. "Sorry about that. Our plan was very rough, and we didn't realize you… Well, how exactly did you know what my intention was? How did you know Lin was outside?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, debating about sharing the rather secret information. Glancing around to make sure no one was listening in on them, he finally decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "It's an advanced bloodbending application," he explained. "In fact, I believe it was developed by our father. It's a near constant awareness of heartbeats in a wide radius around us. Somewhat like when earthbenders use vibrations in the earth to see objects around and below them, Noatak and I were able to use the circulatory systems of living beings to determine the shape and size."

Korra's eyes widened. "You're telling me that this whole time… _No…!_ So that's how he was able to identify me, even in disguise; he could feel my heartbeat!"

Tarrlok nodded. "So if he was accustomed to feeling a steady, slow pumping in his presence, and then someone reacted suddenly at the sight of him, he would instantly know that person was not one of his own. It can even be used to figure out if someone is lying, unless that someone is an exceptional liar."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she demanded. "That could have been very helpful to know!"

"Would it have truly made a difference? Could you have stifled your reactions expertly to stay hidden?" He wasn't surprised to see Korra's visible reluctance to admit that she had trouble keeping her emotions to herself. "Anyway, I didn't tell you because… even though our bloodbending is feared, hated, and outlawed, its mastery thus far belongs to our family and our family alone. It's… precious to me, as pathetic as that may sound to you."

"That doesn't sound pathetic." She then groaned, long and suffering, and pressed her hands to her closed eyelids. "Why do our conversations always turn to _him?_ We should be forgetting about him."

"You're right, and I think some music will get our minds off of him. I might not have a radio at my office anymore, but I did have a very nice one at my house, and I need to retrieve a few things from there, anyway. Lucky for you, it doesn't require power, either."

"Good idea. Let's wake Naga up and go check out the city. Last time I was there, it was dark. And I was busy chasing A—"

"—We're not going to talk about it," Tarrlok interrupted, holding up a hand. "And considering the last time I joined you and your polar bear dog on an excursion across the bay, it was a very… mm, _uncomfortable_ situation."

"Oh, you mean how you squealed like a little girl? Yeah, I remember that." She smirked. "I think I'm still slightly deaf in one ear because of that."

Tarrlok sniffed haughtily. "I like to think of it more as a manly battle roar."

"You call it whatever you want, Tarrlok." Korra leaned over and punched the man good-naturedly on the arm. "You can take the ferry, and Naga and I will explore the city while we wait for you. See you in four hours?"

"If that's another old joke…" he warned.

"No, that's a 'good-luck sailing-the-ship-by-yourself-because-nobody-is-technically-allowed-to-leave-the-island' joke."

"What? Why aren't we allowed to leave?" He frowned. "I didn't hear that."

"I think you were brooding in your room or something, but Tenzin announced it after the chi blockers left. He wants everyone to be on high alert in case the Equalists attack." She climbed to her feet and roused Naga from her sleep by stroking at her ears. "So naturally, I'm going to disobey and find a radio to cheer myself up. And you need some of your clothes and probably a variety of expensive hair care products for your pretty hair."

"I don't want to give Tenzin a reason to think I'm trying to endanger you…" he trailed off unsurely. Then he blinked. He brought a hand up to touch his unbound hair. "You think my hair is pretty?"

Korra laughed. "Seriously, though, we'll only be gone for a little while. Straight to your house, then back, and if you ride with Naga and me, we won't have to wait for you to try to get to Republic City by yourself. Do you want to wear Tenzin's clothes forever?"

"No, I don't," he grudgingly acquiesced. "How do you propose we leave the island before the White Lotus stops us?"

"We get a running start before they realize what's happening." It was unspoken but very understood that without their bending, the White Lotus had little chance of being able to stop them, but that was not something to joke about.

"You're serious." He stared up at her when she offered him her hand.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come _on_, Tarrlok. Surely you haven't been a boring councilman for all of your life? Is there any part of you that likes adventure anymore?"

"All right," he finally agreed. "For the music. And my clothes. And my expensive, imported hair care products that make my hair pretty, as stated by the Avatar."

Naga was saddled this time, much to the ex-bloodbender's delight, and he took his place behind Korra. That didn't stop him from sliding his arms around her waist, though, and getting a pleasant whiff of Korra's hair.

"I learned some new tricks from Tenzin," she elaborated over her shoulder. "We won't even have to take a dip in the bay."

"Oh, good, my things will survive the trip back." Tarrlok was satisfied by this news, almost as much as he was satisfied by how Korra allowed him to press against her.

"Hold on!" She spurred her polar bear dog into a jog across the stone path. "Come on, Naga! _Yah!_"

* * *

Republic City was silent and desolate like a graveyard. The once warm bustle of its diverse citizens had dissolved into nothingness, leaving the homes and stores barren and uninviting. But they tried not to focus on these facts as they briskly made their way towards Tarrlok's house, which was situated on the outskirts of the city. Although, house was probably not an accurate description, as it was more of a mansion. Not extravagant like the Sato mansion, but it still had its own charm, and it definitely didn't come cheaply.

Tarrlok laughed nervously when Korra leveled a stern stare at him as they stopped at the grand staircase that led to his front door. "I thought we were past this. I have done things I'm not proud of, but at least I can finally gift you something you actually want because of it. Namely, a very expensive radio."

Naga had to wait outside in the garden because she simply would not fit through the door. They entered his home.

Korra swept a critical eye over the barely visible contents of the dark room. All the windows were covered with heavy velvet drapes, and there was no electricity, of course, to provide light. She left the door ajar to allow some light to filter in. "I can't see anything."

"I'll light some candles." Tarrlok moved about his foyer without difficulty, consulting his mental map.

"Why are all the windows covered?"

"I'm a private person," he told her. "I once had electricity and therefore no need for windows, so I kept them covered. I shudder to think of the dust that has accumulated in my absence, so I will ask that you don't disturb the curtains. I don't want to have a coughing and sneezing fit."

She rolled her eyes at his back as he rummaged through the drawers of a desk at the far end of the room. "You're so dramatic."

"No, I value my lungs. Not so unreasonable, I think. Ah, here we go." He had several candlesticks in his hand, and he struck a match, lighting them. Then he circled the spacious foyer and set up the candlesticks in their respective holders, casting a soft glow about the space.

Korra finally closed the door behind her and took some steps in. "Do I get a tour?"

"Maybe next time; we need to return to the island swiftly. However, you can examine my radio to see if it fits your needs." He waved a hand at the desk he had been searching, and she noticed an elaborate radio sitting atop it.

Korra pounced on it and began toying with the various dials. She turned through the stations until she found something she wanted to listen to. It took some time, for most of the stations were silent or pure static, but then her efforts were rewarded.

"Much better!" She rocked her hips back and forth when the sultry, swanky jazz crackled out of the radio, accompanied by a smooth female singer. She bobbed her head in time with the beat as Tarrlok smiled fondly at her.

Tarrlok, his previous comment about needing to return to the island swiftly completely forgotten, settled back against the wall to observe Korra's swaying hips and carefree smile.

"Why am I the only one dancing?" she inquired with an arched brow.

"So I can enjoy the view," he responded immediately. He raised a hand to trace the curve of his lips idly, while his eyes flicked down her body. She shed her parka, leaving her in her skin-tight, sleeveless top that left little to the imagination. The shadows danced over her, emphasizing her curves.

The atmosphere was much more intimate than Korra had realized, but Tarrlok was quick to pick up on it, especially when she didn't realize what her body did to him and moved her body the way she did. He tugged at his collar discreetly, growing warm.

The woman on the radio singing softly to the song drifted through the room, her words low and suggestive.

"Dance with me?" She had her back turned to him, but she turned her head and glanced at the man over her shoulder. There were heavy shadows over her features, and her eyes were dark.

"I-I will change and gather some things to take back with me," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the enticing view. His heart pounded in anxiousness. He was far too nervous to approach her, and he needed time to compose himself first. He grasped one of the candleholders. "But perhaps after, I would be inclined to join you."

She shrugged faintly. "Your loss!" she called after his retreating back. She really did like this song, but she had never heard it before. This radio was tuned into a city across the eastern mountains, as the broadcasts in Republic City were disappointingly silent.

She returned to the radio and turned it up louder, tapping her foot. Before long, the song faded and another began immediately after it. She had to remember this station. They played very swanky music that appealed to her senses, and the songs had a different sound from what normally played here. It was refreshing and maybe a little bit exciting.

She took some steps backwards and resumed her gentle swaying. It wasn't long before she heard quiet footsteps behind her. "That was fast. Or have you changed your mind?"

She didn't receive an answer, nor did he approach her. "Tarrlok?" She was turning her head to look at him when he still offered no response, but she was deterred from her mission when he came up behind her and placed his hands, controlling, on her hips.

She chuckled, cheeks flushing. "I like this song. What about you?"

He hummed in agreement, and she could feel the vibrations produced by the sound against her back. He was very close, as close as he dared when riding on Naga with her, but it seemed more intimate here in the privacy of his house. And this position… it reminded her so much of Amon's passionate embrace. She could almost pretend it was Amon who held her against him, but daydreaming was a dangerous thing. She shouldn't think that… but she could hardly help herself when she leaned back and covered his hands with her own.

Together, they moved leisurely to the music. The candlelight exaggerated their shadows, and she couldn't help but peek at them and saw her own engulfed by a larger shadow. It was very accurate. She felt overwhelmed by his presence looming behind her. "I'm surprised you don't smell like you bathed in vanilla yet," she commented in a murmur.

"I am not fond of vanilla, actually," he responded dispassionately.

_That voice_. Her muscles locked up in his arms, and her eyes snapped open. That wasn't Tarrlok's voice. Far from it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Tarrlok himself, appearing very much like his old self in his Water Tribe garments, appeared from the hallway he had originally disappeared in. An astounded expression crept over his features, and he stilled.

"I can't allow you to pretend I'm someone else, even if he's my brother," he continued. "I still have some respect for myself."

Korra wrenched away from Amon and stumbled away from him.

He still looked every inch the Equalist leader, even if his mask was gone. His eyes were locked on his brother with a silent purpose burning in his eyes.

"Brother," Tarrlok cautiously greeted. "I see you've made yourself at home."

"Indeed. You weren't using it."

"Still not gone?" Korra mumbled. He was torturing her with his mere presence. Just when she resigned herself to never seeing him again, he forcibly reinserted himself into her life. She hated the hope that he kept filling her with, making it hurt more when he treated her like she was nothing to him. He was terribly cruel.

"As I said, I had one last thing to take care of before I left completely. Seeing as how Tarrlok has refused to leave Air Temple Island until now, I have been unable to fulfill my task."

"What do you want with me?"

"I have come to extend the invitation for you to join me. When I leave, I want you to come with me, Little Brother."

Bitterness drifted across Tarrlok's face. He lowered his gaze to his feet. "…Why?"

"Because you're my brother. Do I need another reason? You're all…" he hesitated, glancing at the silent Korra, "…_almost…_ all I have left in the world."

Tarrlok hesitated. "My home is here in Republic City."

"Why would you stay? Don't forget, you abducted the Avatar and held her against her will with bloodbending. That is an unforgivable crime in the eyes of the world, and you couldn't possibly escape unscathed. You will either live in a jail cell for the rest of your life or be executed, no matter what the Avatar says in your defense. Not everyone is as apparently forgiving as her friends." Amon became visibly agitated, having expected Tarrlok to come with him without argument.

"Am I _weak_ for refusing, Noa?" the ex-bloodbender inquired softly. His eyes glinted defiantly. "_No_. I'm not the one who's weak. I have everything I want here, and I will face the consequences, whatever they may be. I didn't follow you when we were children, and I definitely have no reason to do so now."

Amon narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you have here that runs stronger than familial blood?"

"Love," he simply said. "Acceptance, understanding, and support; everything I never received from familial blood. All in the form of a powerful young woman."

Korra immediately became the recipient of a smoldering stare from Amon, but she didn't let herself flinch under the intensity.

"_Love_." Amon closed his mouth with a click of his teeth when he crisply enunciated the foreign word. "The Avatar _loves_ you?"

"No need for jealousy," Tarrlok dismissed with a quirk of his lips. "Not in the way that she loves _you_—something I will never fathom—but yes, she is the closest I've ever come to family."

That comment stung Amon, but he kept it carefully masked behind his blank expression.

"Why are you so adamant to convince me to become a fugitive with you?"

"Believe it or not, but I have regrets of my own. I alienated you when we were children, and it's my own fault that you want nothing to do with me. I want to make up for lost time and perhaps experience what I threw away when I left all those years ago."

"Then stay here," Tarrlok suggested flatly. "If you care at all about trying to fix things between us, then you wouldn't mind doing things my way this time around."

"You've been chatting with the Avatar, I see. I recall hearing something similar just a few days ago… among other things." He watched the telltale pinkness creeping over Korra's cheeks before continuing, "Your sudden suicidal tendencies are rather disturbing, I must say. Has losing your bending truly destroyed your will to live?"

Tarrlok ignored his bait. "Anything you recognized as part of me you will no longer find. We may as well be complete strangers. So run away, Brother. Keep running if you think it'll bring meaning to your empty life. Maybe someday you'll find whatever it is you're searching for. Obviously it's something that neither Korra nor I can provide for you, so I ask that you don't string us along." He crossed the distance between himself and Korra, turning the radio off and tucking it away into the bag in his hand. Then he grasped her hand and tugged her gently towards the exit. "Personally, if I can find happiness for the first time in my life, I would gladly make the ultimate sacrifice for it."

"_Tarrlok_." Amon's voice was soft but commanding, an undertone of threat.

"Stay. Show me that you're worthy of a second chance. I need time before I can bring myself to start to trust you again. You may even remain in my home, with my permission this time."

"I will absolutely not remain in Republic City any longer, and I'm not abandoning you again. I am not going to argue about it further, so _let's go_."

Tarrlok snorted in disbelief and began walking away briskly. "Should have known…" he muttered disgustedly. "Extinguish the candles before you leave."

Amon gritted his teeth. He glared at his brother's retreating back and immediately stopped him in his tracks with his bloodbending grip.

His bag dropped softly to the ground, and he released Korra's hand.

With a jerk of his chin, Amon spun Tarrlok around and forced him to haltingly move towards him. He could feel the man fighting him every step of the way, and he grew angrier. He raised his hands to amplify the power in his control.

"_Stop it!_"

Accompanying the scream was a blast of wind that threw Amon backwards, breaking his concentration. He hit the ground, shocked, seeing Korra standing over him with her hands raised to attack again. After a moment, he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Tarrlok had dropped to his knees with a crack when his brother's hollow influence had left him. He panted slightly. "Every time I look into your eyes, it scares me… I could have sworn I buried him and that he's been long dead, but I see that Father very much lives on through you." He glanced up from under his lashes and gave Amon a chilling smile. "His perfect son."


End file.
